<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catalyst by Loukana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232934">Catalyst</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loukana/pseuds/Loukana'>Loukana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Catalyst [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akechi-Centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Illustrated, Multi, New Game Plus, No Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, OT9 - Freeform, Polyamory, Polythieves (Persona 5), Redemption, Saving Akechi, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:43:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>202,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loukana/pseuds/Loukana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It should have been easy. Investigate the Thieves, infiltrate their ranks, then destroy the menace they represented to his plans.</p><p>What Goro hadn't expected, was how much he would grow to care for them. They had welcomed him so easily, as if he was already part of their team, as if he always had a place by their side, as if they knew and accepted him like no other did before...</p><p>While bonds of friendship and love build between Goro and the Phantom Thieves, the rigged game of fate still goes on, and the detective might be the Thieves' last ace for a dangerous gamble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro &amp; Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Morgana, Akechi Goro/Niijima Makoto, Akechi Goro/Okumura Haru, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji, Akechi Goro/Sakura Futaba, Akechi Goro/Takamaki Ann, Phantom Thieves of Hearts/Phantom Thieves of Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Catalyst [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Road Less Taken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Goro's thorough plans come crumbling down around him during an unexpected discussion with Akira. Now, he has to make a choice, between his feelings for the Thieves and the vengeance that drove him all these years.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>We got up and wiped the dust off<br/>Our courage set us free, yeah<br/>And now our lines, have met in time<br/>Our lives, intertwined</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>We were moving without vision<br/>Some hidden puppeteer<br/>Had predefined our mission	<br/>Cut the strings he moved<br/>And suddenly we proved:<br/>We're already always free</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>- Road Less Taken, Persona Q2 OST<br/></i>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><hr/>
<p>"Okay, any other thing we forgot during the debrief?"</p>
<p>Seeing as his question was answered with febrile shaking of heads and impatient stares, Akira chuckled and tapped his hand on the table's top.</p>
<p>"Alright, then, meeting adjourned, I guess."</p>
<p>"Yes! Finally!" Ryuji uttered with a big grin, raising his fists in the air.</p>
<p>Futaba was already climbing over the back of the booth's seat, exclaiming "I call dibs on the couch!" while she rushed towards Leblanc's attic.</p>
<p>Goro had barely the time to dodge her, and his chuckle was drowned by Ryuji's yell of "Hey, no fair!"</p>
<p>"Calm down, children," Makoto's reproachful tone was belied by her amused smile, as the blond teenager also made a dash for the stairs, nearly knocking down Morgana who was lazing on the seat beside him. The cat yowled in anger but his protests were quickly silenced as Ann grabbed him in her arms.</p>
<p>"Come on, don't be like that," Ann crooned to his ears, as she rose from her seat. "You know how he is..."</p>
<p>Morgana grumbled, even as he relaxed against her chest. "As obnoxious and disrespectful as his persona."</p>
<p>"That's our Ryuji," she laughed as she followed them towards the stairs. As she came to Goro's level, she bumped her shoulder gently with his with a grin: "Hey, Akechi-kun, are you staying with us for a bit?"</p>
<p>The offer was familiar, one he heard after each post-mission meeting with the Thieves, but as always, he declined with a polite smile. "Ah, sorry, I'm afraid it's getting a bit late, and home is still a long way from here. I'll be going soon, but thank you for the offer, Takamaki-san!"</p>
<p>As always, she looked genuinely sad at seeing him go, and he forced himself to ignore the twinge of guilt in his chest. "Aww, that's too bad… Well, have a good night then. Be careful on your way back, and send us a text when you get home, okay?"</p>
<p>"I will," he replied candidly. "But do not concern yourself too much, I can take care of myself..."</p>
<p>Still, he accepted her kiss on the cheek by force of habit, and Morgana took the opportunity to bump his head against his shoulder: "You did a good job today, Crow. Go get some rest, and don't stay up too late!"</p>
<p>God, those two were real mother-hens… He didn't know if he should feel annoyed or pleased by their fussing. "I'll try not to, Morgana."</p>
<p>From upstairs came the sound of bickering between Futaba and Ryuji, and the three of them raised their eyes when a loud thump made the ceiling creak. Ann let out a tired sigh. "Well, better get going before those two end up destroying Akira's room... Bye Akechi, see you next time!"</p>
<p>"Bye Crow!"</p>
<p>"Have a good evening, the both of you," he replied politely.</p>
<p>Ann gave him a smile and a wave of her hand before she and Morgana disappeared around the corner.</p>
<p>Goro watched them go with a bemused expression as he went to help Makoto sort the maps and charts they had drawn during the reunion. It was still hard to believe that the famous Phantom Thieves were nothing more than a band of reckless teenagers. How they had managed to survive the monsters lurking in the palaces and Mementos he had no idea.</p>
<p>It was most likely because they had known each other from the start. It must have been nice, not having to make sense of the horrors of the Metaverse by themselves. Despite himself, Goro envied them. He couldn't ignore the bitterness he felt at how easy they had it, thinking about his own terrifying first days in the Metaverse, scared and alone in the endless tunnels of Mementos, with only Loki's uncanny presence in his mind for company.</p>
<p>But he had fought, he had bled, he had survived the impossible odds and became stronger for it. While the Thieves had to rely on each other for strength, he could face the danger alone.</p>
<p>And so, he forced himself to ignore the familiar pang of resentment and longing as he watched them chat with each other. Even if they had easily welcomed him in their midst, even if they had offered him their friendship time and again, there was always a part of Goro that knew it wouldn't last forever. No matter how much he wanted to bask in the warm feeling of having people care about him, his place was in the cold corner of Masayoshi Shido's ambitions, waiting for his moment to strike.</p>
<p>If he had to watch them laugh together and hold himself apart from the group, then so be it. However nice it had been to spend time with them, to fight at their side, and to discover feelings he thought impossible not so long ago, he couldn't afford becoming dependent on their help and their friendship. That's why, while the other members were planning to stay a bit at Akira's place, Goro reluctantly prepared to take his leave.</p>
<p>He was about to close his attaché case, when he was interrupted by Makoto.</p>
<p>"Oh! Wait, I forgot!...", she exclaimed, as she started searching frantically in her bag, before taking out a silver ball-point pen that she gave to him. "Thank you for lending me your pen the other day, Akechi-kun."</p>
<p>Instinct made the young detective give her a charming smile and a wink as he retrieved his pen. "Ah, you're welcome, Niijima-san." Internally, he cringed. He knew that there was no need to flirt with her, Makoto wasn't one of his fangirls or a starstruck TV show announcer, but the habit that came with the charismatic detective image he had cultivated for so long was too ingrained to ignore.</p>
<p>She didn't seem to mind though, and she smiled at him while brushing back a bang behind her ear.</p>
<p>"And thank you for your help today. It was nice having someone to discuss strategies with instead of relying only on my own skills."</p>
<p>"I must say you impressed me," Goro admitted, without an inch of dishonesty. "Your sister is quite skilled at what she does, but you obviously have your own talents."</p>
<p>She replied kindly. "As do you. Your presence in the team has really brought us to a new level."</p>
<p>Haru, who was at the bar helping Akira put away the soda bottles and empty bags of snacks, turned toward them with quiet enthusiasm. "It <i>is</i> great to have you around, Akechi-kun." She gave him a sweet smile, her melodic voice giving her words a singsong quality. "Even if you are a detective, I also think you do make an excellent Phantom Thief." </p>
<p>Goro tried hard not to preen at the compliments, and instead laughed kindly.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid I'm still a detective first and foremost. While working with you as a thief of hearts is a nice change in my routine, I would still prefer to bring down criminals using my own deductions and official channels."</p>
<p>"Well, I still hope you'll come to enjoy our way as much as we do. It would be really great to continue having you as our teammate as well as our friend," the young girl said with an honest look, unaware of how much her words raised a tangle of conflicting emotions in Goro.</p>
<p>He wanted to scream at her, for being too trusting, too open-hearted, too vulnerable and inviting betrayal so easily. One week from now, Akira would be dead with a bullet in his brain, and the rest of the team broken and scattered, and here they were, playing nice with the person who had been planning their doom since the start.</p>
<p>That he had grown fond of these damn fools didn't change a thing. Fate had put them on opposite sides of the board, and he wasn't about to throw his carefully planned revenge for them, no matter how tempting it had become. Outside the Metaverse, they were weak, fragile and powerless, and wouldn't stand a chance against Shido. Was he to spare them, they would only become a liability.</p>
<p>And he wasn't about to fool himself. All those beautiful words of friendship would become meaningless the moment they learned the truth about him. But that was to be expected. He didn't need anyone's help anyway. He had no need for teammates. He had no need for friends. He had always worked alone, and managed just fine.</p>
<p>Still, he had to admit it had felt nice while it lasted. Haru's and Makoto's kind words, the whole team's natural acceptance of him, the way they did their utmost to include him in their group, the way they had shared their past with him... never in his life had he experienced anything like this. The pride their admiration and compliments stirred inside him, the warm feelings of seeing them so worried about him when he had been hurt earlier, their gentleness, their playfulness, their teasing and caring... He wanted to grab all those emotions they awoke inside him and never let them go.</p>
<p>At the beginning, he had been jealous, oh so jealous of their easy companionship, the way they flocked to Akira, their success in the face of improbable odds, while the adoring masses placed them on a pedestal and reviled him for daring to speak against them. But as much as he wanted to keep hating them, it was hard to stay angry when they accepted him as one of their own, without reservations or an ounce of hesitation. For once in his life, he had people caring for him, people who were proud of him, people who called him a friend and meant it, people who were offering without asking for anything in return.</p>
<p>Betraying them was the only way forward in his plans, the only way to keep Shido's trust just a while longer, long enough to allow the politician his moment of true glory, just before Goro tore him down and exacted his long-awaited revenge. Sacrifices were expected to be made in the pursuit of his goal, even if he had to choose between his vengeance and the friendship they offered. But the choice was less and less easy the more time he spent by their side...</p>
<p>"Being... a part of your group was an eye-opening experience," Goro said slowly with a smile that felt more painful than happy, before admitting. "But whatever happens, know that I did enjoy working alongside you, more than I ever thought possible..."</p>
<p>Haru answered with a fond smile. "As did I, Akechi-kun." She then approached the last member of the team, perched on a stool and still drawing furiously in his notebook. "Come on Yusuke, time to join the others upstairs."</p>
<p>"Oh." The artist raised his head from his sketchpad with a surprised look on his face. "Is the meeting finished already?"</p>
<p>Haru giggled, even as she pushed him gently to make him get up. "Yes, silly, for a few minutes now. Come on, up, up!"</p>
<p>"Stop daydreaming, Inari!" Futaba yelled from upstairs, and Yusuke frowned at the ceiling.</p>
<p>"Why do you always have to be so loud..." He let out a long suffering sigh, and grabbed his messenger bag before following Haru to the stairs.</p>
<p>From behind the counter, Akira chuckled while he wiped the plates he had finished cleaning, and addressed Goro in a light tone.</p>
<p>"Being part of the team also means being part of the rampant silliness. I hope you're still okay with it."</p>
<p>The detective gave him a playful smile. "I don't mind, being with you all is always a breath of fresh air. Especially after spending all my time in the precinct and courthouse stuffy atmospheres."</p>
<p>He stretched, went to retrieve his coat, and took a look at the door. Outside, the street looked cold and bleak compared to the soft light of Leblanc's cafe, and Goro felt his resolution waver. He hesitated a moment, before sighing silently and approaching the counter, all the while berating himself for this irritating weakness. "...Kurusu-kun, if it's not too much trouble, could I ask you for a cup of coffee before I leave?"</p>
<p>"Of course you can," Akira answered with a grin, and pointed Yusuke's stool to him. "Come on, sit down. Blue Mountain, or do you want to try a new one?"</p>
<p>"I don't know... Surprise me?", Goro told him with a shrug, a bit rattled by how easy it had been to allow himself one more moment in his company.</p>
<p>Makoto came back from the kitchen where she had returned the last dishes. She addressed a soft smile to Goro, and murmured a small "We'll wait upstairs, take your time" to Akira, who nodded, before she left for the attic, leaving the both of them alone in the now quiet cafe. </p>
<p>Behind the counter, Akira started browsing the coffee shelves with a pensive hum, considering each jar for a few moments. Feeling strangely out of place, Goro sat gingerly on Yusuke's abandoned seat, before sending a look at the clock and frowning lightly.</p>
<p>"Isn't the last train in twenty minutes? Shouldn't they be preparing to leave too?"</p>
<p>Akira let out a small laugh, and sent him a secretive smile from behind his shoulder before selecting one of the jars.</p>
<p>"Ah, no, they're... well, spending the night here."</p>
<p>"...Oh." Akechi blurted, as he suddenly understood the reason behind the team's impatience during the meeting. He managed to keep a straight face, but a confused mess of feelings rose inside of him.</p>
<p>He had tried not to think of Akira's invitation since that day. At first, because the proposition sounded outrageous, like a bad joke they were having at his expense. But he hadn't become the youngest detective ever with simple tricks and manipulations. He knew how to look for the truth, and the truth was right there, in the familiarity the Phantom Thieves shared with each other, the discrete brushes of hands, the absence of personal boundaries, the steadying arms lingering for a second too long, the intuitive synergy of how they moved together, like one single entity shared through eight bodies. Not something that could come from just fighting side-by-side.</p>
<p>They were not only teammates and friends, but lovers, all of them. And they had offered him to join them.</p>
<p>And then came the realization, that their invitation had been genuine, that the team considered him one of their own, that the restraint they sometimes showed around him meant they were simply waiting for him to accept or reject their offer.</p>
<p>A vicious part of him wanted to accept their proposition, knowing how much more crueler and painful his betrayal would be the closer he allowed them to come. Another part of him hungered for it, for the chance at intimacy, while there was still time, while they weren't yet aware of the monster that was hiding under the guise of the charming detective. And yet another one howled in outrage, refusing to give in to such a formidable weakness, especially with those who would soon become his enemies.</p>
<p>But still, a small part of him wished the fates hadn't conspired against them, and pushed them on opposite sides of the board. Had they met under different circumstances, he thought he might have gladly accepted their offer.</p>
<p>He let the regret wash over him, thinking of what could have been, while he studied the boy waiting patiently for the coffee to finish brewing. Akira raised his head with a fond look toward the ceiling, where the thump-thump of feet and the scratch of moving furniture could be heard through the old wooden planks, as well as muffled conversations and laughter. When he dropped his gaze towards Goro, the fondness in his eyes didn't diminish a bit, and the young detective couldn't do anything but look away.</p>
<p>"The proposition is still on the table, you know?" Akira's gentle murmur stirred a mix of desire and embarrassment inside Goro, and he let out a strained chuckle.</p>
<p>"Ah… That's quite generous, but my answer is still the same."</p>
<p>"That's okay. You'll always be welcome if you change your mind." And the affection in Akira's voice was so honest that Goro found his words stuck in his throat.</p>
<p>The silence between them should have been awkward. But instead, it felt comfortable. There was a certain quality to the atmosphere, the softened lights of the shop, the soothing smell of coffee drifting from the counter, the distant sound of the Thieves' conversations upstairs and the familiar presence of Akira behind the bar. Goro though of his own apartment, empty and silent, and felt a pit of disquiet grow in his chest.</p>
<p>He was brought out of his contemplation when a plain white ceramic cup was pushed toward him on the counter.</p>
<p>"Here you go. Tell me what you think of it."</p>
<p>Goro accepted the cup, the strong aroma drifting from it and carrying the bitter notes of the coffee. He spent a moment enjoying the scent and feeling the warmth of the ceramic spread through his gloved fingers, before finally raising the cup to his lips and giving it a taste. The strong flavors of the coffee invaded his mouth, slowly giving way to a familiar aftertaste, and Goro hummed in approval, pleasantly surprised. From the other side of the counter, Akira grinned, visibly pleased by his reaction.</p>
<p>"Salvadoran Pacamara. I had a feeling you would like it."</p>
<p>"Indeed, it does have subtle notes of walnut and chocolate, quite enjoyable," the detective replied, fixing the cup with a renewed interest. "I may have found a new favorite coffee brew. You have my thanks, Kurusu-kun."</p>
<p>"Akira."</p>
<p>Goro raised his head and met the eyes of his host. There was a gentle warmth to his gray irises, while he retrieved the coffee jar to put it back on the shelf.</p>
<p>"I told you, you can call me Akira. It's strange, having you call me by my last name after all that we went through."</p>
<p>"I couldn't presume…"</p>
<p>"Please. After what you did for Futaba earlier? You don't get to call us by our family names anymore, OK?"</p>
<p>This time, Akira's request suffered no argument, so the young detective conceded softly. "...Akira... I guess you can call me Goro, then..."</p>
<p>It was a bad idea, to let themselves become so familiar with each other. It was inviting disaster, and Goro didn't need to be burdened by sentimentality more than he already was, when he would inevitably have to end Akira's life. But the temptation was too great, to enjoy their friendship while it lasted.</p>
<p>Akira seemed quite content with the new development though, and he leaned on the bar while Goro savored his cup of coffee. "While we're on the topic... I'm glad you stayed for a bit. I wanted to thank you personally, for saving her in the palace."</p>
<p>Goro shook his head. "There's no need for gratitude. I simply did what I had to do." Even though it had hurt as hell being skewered on that Valkyrie's spear. But the ambush had taken them by surprise, Futaba had been on the shadow's path and there had been no time for her to summon Prometheus. He had acted on instinct, pushing her out of the way, but the blinding pain of the spear going through him had quickly overridden everything else.</p>
<p>"It wasn't your job to take the blow meant for her." Akira said, eyes dropped low. "We took down our guard, assuming it was safe, and if you hadn't been there, that mistake could have cost her life."</p>
<p>"Well, I could have handled that rescue better, I think," Goro replied with a small laugh. "Had I been faster, I would have deflected that spear with my sword instead of my ribs."</p>
<p>The worst part of it was knowing that had he been alone, he never would have gotten hurt by such a weak shadow. Not only because there wouldn't have been a sixteen-year-old girl to push out of the path of the charging creature and take the blow for, but also because he had forced himself to tone down his skills to avoid the Phantom Thieves suspicions, and his real agility, while allowing him to avoid the blow, would have been too noticeable and would have raised too many questions. Even in the face of his own demise, that reflex had been too deep-seated to ignore. It chafed, having to hide his powers and appear as harmless as possible, all the while knowing he could take down the whole group of shadows with minimal effort.</p>
<p>But the nice part of it had been how the rest of the team had immediately rushed to his aid, Yusuke and Makoto tackling the shadow to drive it away from him, Akira skidding to his knees at his side, already summoning Horus, before Morgana and Ann came to his aid with their own diaramas. They had stayed tightly huddled around him after that, forming a barrier between him and the shadows, protecting him from the fight while he recovered from the injury.</p>
<p>The pain took some time to go away, but all the while the Thieves had stayed close to him, worry and concern clearly displayed on their faces. Futaba had almost been in tears, and once Goro had assured them that the injury was healed, she had jumped at him and hugged him tightly for a long minute, while the other members patted him on the back and thanked him, voices still shaky from the adrenaline.</p>
<p>It had felt good, being at the center of their attention, having them press close to him, seeing how distressed they had been when he had been hit, and how furiously they had fought to protect him. He had basked in the feeling, and even now, the memory brought an unexpected warmth to his chest.</p>
<p>Akira didn't seem to recall those events so fondly, though. He let out a small sigh, rubbing his fingers absently while his gaze wandered on the cafe's interior.</p>
<p>"It's good, what you did for her. She's the youngest of our group, everyone is very protective of her, and I can't even bear imagining her getting hurt... but seeing you bleeding on the floor was almost as bad. You have no idea how scared we were when we heard you scream."</p>
<p>He didn't know how he should feel at this confession. Part of him was delighted at this admission but another part felt annoyed at being seen as weak and vulnerable. "You shouldn't worry about me like that. I'm tougher than I look."</p>
<p>"You don't understand," Akira raised his head and looked at him with gravity. "No matter the circumstances, we shouldn't have let anything happen to you. Being part of the team means we protect each other. It doesn't have anything to do with being tough or strong. It just means we stand together, be it against deadly foes or weaklings." He paused for a second, then added. "And you're one of our own, Goro, even if you don't plan on staying after this mission. We'll always stand at your side, no matter the kind of enemy or ordeal you're facing."</p>
<p>Where had that sentimental speech come from? Baffled by the incongruity of the declaration, Goro stared at the other boy for a long moment, before forcing himself to give a quiet laugh. "Well, thank you for your inspiring words, Akira. It's nice knowing I have gained the approval and loyalty of the Phantom Thieves."</p>
<p>There was a wistful expression on Akira's face as he absentmindedly played with his hair, twirling a hair strand between his fingers. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts for a moment, before he spoke softly.</p>
<p>"You know... Each of us was somehow wronged by unscrupulous adults looking after their own gain. We were confronted to an injustice we couldn't defend against, and we suffered alone and powerless, while our persecutors took everything from us. It was only by finding each other that we managed to free ourselves from their influence."</p>
<p>The detective listened to him in silence, a knot of confusion and turmoil forming in his chest. Akira's words were resonating within him, dragging bitter memories of helplessness and loneliness to the surface. He felt uneasy at how the events the other boy described were so familiar. The pertinence of Akira's speech with his own past was too uncanny, and he didn't dare say a word, waiting silently for his host to continue.</p>
<p>From the other side of the counter, Akira's gaze drifted to the attic's stairs, a small smile on his lips. "Before everything started, none of us believed in fate. But I don't think it's a coincidence that we all suffered similar hardships. Someone or something is pulling the strings, and made it so our paths would cross, so we would find and help each other..."</p>
<p>The turmoil that was rising in him grew in a crescendo, along with a sense of foreboding. Akira clearly was going somewhere with his long explanation and the more he talked, the more Goro feared he knew what the young man's speech was coming to. It was inevitable, and he braced himself, his spine rigid even as his usual pleasant mask was firmly pulled on his face.</p>
<p>There was a long pause, before Akira talked again. "I don't want to make assumptions, but..." He let out a slow breath, before continuing haltingly, as if he was carefully choosing his words. "Goro, you opened up to me before, about your childhood, but I don't know much about your current life. Assuming your circumstances are different because you came to us on your own doesn't sit well with me. So if, for whatever reason, someone is giving you trouble, I want you to know you can rely on us."</p>
<p>The dread awoken by his words was a gaping maw under Goro's feet, threatening to swallow him whole, as his brain went in overdrive. Did Akira know about Shido? Had he somehow learned about his plans, about Akechi's quest for revenge? It was impossible. He had been careful, erasing all traces linking him to the politician, never incriminating himself, doing his utmost so that no one would ever wonder about the relation between them. But there was no way Akira could have come to such a conclusion only because the other Phantom Thieves had suffered a similar fate.</p>
<p>The situation was alarming. If Akira suspected something, if the rest of the group knew about it, his plans would crumble to dust. He had worked too hard to get where he was to have it all go to pieces because of some well-intentioned teenagers. To have all he toiled for threatened by those implications was all it took to awaken the anger that slumbered inside him. But he fought against it, and his mask morphed to a perplexed but diplomatic expression.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure what you're trying to tell me. But I assure you, your concern is quite unjustified. While I sympathize with the hardships you all had to overcome, the truth is I never had to withstand anything similar myself." </p>
<p>He allowed himself a small pause, before adding with a playful tone. "Unless you're talking about my strained relation with the public, a few weeks ago? I assure you, while it was quite disheartening to see everyone scorn me when I spoke against you, the whims of the public are hardly a huge concern to me."</p>
<p>Akira's frown deepened. Whether he was unaware of the storm that was brewing inside the young detective or if he simply choose to ignore it, he spoke again, his words falling from his mouth like daggers striking at Goro's confidence.</p>
<p>"I know it's not an easy subject to talk about, but if you were pulled toward us by the same strings that brought the Thieves together... I don't want you suffering because of someone's greed or arrogance like we did. If you have your own dragon to fight, I need you to know that you're not alone against it anymore." There was a serious note in his voice, as he strained to convey the importance of his words, but Goro barely heard him over the adrenaline and his rising fury. "We can be by your side, whatever it is. You don't have to fight alone."</p>
<p>There was a tense silence, and Goro felt a muscle jump in his jaw, before he forced a condescending smile on his face and replied in a mild voice.</p>
<p>"I assure you, Akira. There is no dragon to fight. My life is quite boring when I'm not infiltrating casinos with a group of thieves." He knew the polite mask was slipping away bit by bit, that his smile didn't reach his eyes anymore, but he felt cornered and on the defensive, and he couldn't care less about the image he projected. "Whatever gave you the idea that I was oppressed by people around me, know that those theories are absolutely unfounded."</p>
<p>There were traces of bitterness and sadness on the other boy's face when he spoke. "Are you saying that no one is holding you back or forcing you into a role you never wished for? That you're content with your current situation, and that you don't want to change it?"</p>
<p>The smile slowly dropped from Goro's lips, even as his voice grew colder and colder, and he hissed through his teeth. "...You know nothing about my situation."</p>
<p>"I know more than you think." Akira said with a calm expression.</p>
<p>"You know nothing!" Goro snapped and slammed his cup on the counter, his voice cutting like a razor. The tension he felt was suddenly out in the open, and they stood frozen in time while they stared at each other.</p>
<p>Akira's gaze was serious as he looked at him, not with judgment, but understanding. But what arrogance was driving him to believe he had any idea of what Goro had suffered? The detective wanted to laugh and scream, wanted to lash at him, to hurt him and crush him for daring to think their plights were comparable. For a second, the thought of putting a bullet in Akira's brain didn't seem so terrible, and his fingers coiled instinctively like they would around the trigger.</p>
<p>Focus. Relax your hands. Smile. Don't show him the monster inside you. The words were like a mantra in his head, but the law-abiding detective's image was harder and harder to maintain.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, Akira didn't react to his sudden loss of control, and he kept staring at him with that same calm expression.</p>
<p>"I'm not threatening you, Goro. We won't oppose you, whatever your goal is..."</p>
<p>The detective gave a curt laugh. "I don't have a goal, or whatever nonsense you're thinking about me."</p>
<p>"We're simply worried about you." The sincerity in Akira's gaze made it so hard to maintain eye contact. "Whatever's going on in your life when you're not with us..."</p>
<p>Irritated by the direction the conversation was taking, Goro interrupted him. "What makes you think you have any right to pry into what I do? We're not anything like each other. Stop assuming you know everything about me."</p>
<p>"This is not about prying, this is about offering you our support. There are obstacles one cannot overcome alone, no matter their strength or determination. Especially obstacles you might not even be aware of..."</p>
<p>"You keep talking about how the Thieves support each other, so I'll ask this of you: respect my wishes and back away. Right now."</p>
<p>His reply couldn't have been more glacial but at this point, the other boy's insistence was grating on his nerves, and the restlessness was growing inside of him. </p>
<p>Akira made a frustrated noise. "Listen..." But the detective interrupted him again with a harsh gesture, his smile nothing more than an ugly sneer at this point.</p>
<p>"Stop that. I'm fine, quit pretending you care about my well-being. Even if there were problems in my life, I can solve them on my own, I don't need neither your help, nor the Thieves'." Agitation was coursing through his veins, and he felt a sudden urge to walk away from this discussion, which prompted him to abruptly rise from his seat and turn his back to Akira. Whatever the other boy was trying to get at, he didn't want to hear anything more.</p>
<p>"Goro..." And from the sad way Akira said his name, he knew what was going to come from his mouth was going to be something terrible. "Goro, the MetaNav reacted to your name..."</p>
<p>And then, there was silence.</p>
<p>The words felt like a punch to his guts. The numbness spread through his body, his mind suddenly blank from the furious thoughts that had been swirling inside not a second ago. Only one thought was remaining, the implication behind Akira's words.</p>
<p>"...You're lying."</p>
<p>He could feel Akira's gaze like a red-hot poker against his back. "...I can show you if -"</p>
<p>"I said you're lying!" The roar came from somewhere deep within his chest, as he twisted around violently, facing the other boy with a snarl, all traces of the detective's guise vanished without a trace, exposing the raw reactions of Goro's unbridled self. There was a sudden hush from the attic above, and in the silence that followed, only his erratic breathing could be heard.</p>
<p>He couldn't have a palace. This was inconceivable. The righteousness he felt wasn't anything like the distorted desires of the palaces' regents. Masayoshi Shido was a monster in disguise, and everybody would benefit from his death. If there were casualties along the way, it was a small price to pay. All he had done since he learned about Shido was for the purpose of bringing him down one day, of purging the world of his presence and influence. This wasn't a twisted desire. This was justice.</p>
<p>So why would the Metaverse consider his heart as distorted?!</p>
<p>Akira was waiting patiently, staring at him without a word, so the detective hissed at him, aggressive.</p>
<p>"Is this some kind of half-baked plot? Why would you devise such a scam?"</p>
<p>"Why would I lie?" The other boy replied with a shrug, and a nod toward his pocket. "You can easily check for yourself..."</p>
<p>Goro sneered at him. He grabbed his phone with quick movements and opened the MetaNav, intent on proving him wrong. No matter the rising nausea building inside him, and the feeling he was walking into a trap. But when he said his name to the phone...</p>
<p>
  <i>"Result found."</i>
</p>
<p>...No. No... This was wrong, oh so wrong... He stared at the phone with huge eyes, feeling a stone drop through his chest, before snapping his eyes back at Akira.</p>
<p>"This is your doing. You did something."</p>
<p>"I didn't do anything. I don't know how the MetaNav works, or why he reacted to you like this. We're not even sure if it's a palace or something else, Morgana is pretty sure persona-users shouldn't be able to have one..."</p>
<p>Seething, Goro stared at the MetaNav, a feeling of betrayal in his chest, before laughing softly. There was an edge of something borderline hysterical to the sound.</p>
<p>There had always been something broken in him, ever since his mother died, ever since he went from orphanage to orphanage, ever since he learned the truth about his father. Even his persona was damaged, the chaotic mind and twisted abilities of Loki nothing like the vibrant personalities of the Phantom Thieves' other selves. And now, the Metaverse rejected him too, displaying his name on the screen like an accusation.</p>
<p>And of course it had to be Akira who found out about it.</p>
<p>A cold, cold ice was spreading in his body, chasing away the last dredges of restraint as the realization came, that the Phantom Thieves knew about this palace, and that they surely suspected him after discovering something like this. It was dangerous, to stay in this situation and talk with their leader, while his control was slipping away from his grasp. He was showing too much of his real self, but the damage was already done. Akira clearly didn't seem surprised to see his usual polite and charming personality disappear.</p>
<p>So he let the cold ice permeate his voice, and a belligerent sneer showed itself on his face. "...so what if I do have a palace. So does half the people I work with. Everyone out there is driven by greed and envy. And you? Did you check your name in the MetaNav? The Phantom Thieves'?"</p>
<p>"We did." Akira answered easily, as if it was not something life-changing. "We wanted to be sure we were still walking the right path with some of our recent decisions, and that those decisions were not simply stemming from distorted desires."</p>
<p>This was madness, absolute madness. He had asked the question without expecting a positive answer, but it was yet another thing he couldn't predict coming from them.</p>
<p>Akira paused a moment, sending a quick glance towards the attic, from which soft murmurs could be heard. Then, a joyless smile on his face, he added softly. "Also... we had to deal with Futaba's palace, when we met her."</p>
<p>Futaba. Skinny girl with wide eyes and wide grin, geeky and full of exuberance and endearing quirkiness, and not a bone of malicious intent to herself. This Futaba. Had a palace.</p>
<p>How could it be? What had she done that needed her to have her treasure stolen and to force a confession from her? Unless there was something missing from what he had gathered about her, he couldn't imagine her as one of the cognitive world palaces' regents.</p>
<p>But Akira seemed to know where his thoughts were going, for he said softly. "A palace doesn't mean that someone is evil. Only that they don't see the world as it is, that they are stuck thinking their own vision is the real one and that they refuse to accept the truth. We don't magically cure people of their evil ways, we simply force them to open their eyes." He stared at Goro some more, then he added. "I'm simply offering you our help, if you wish to open your own eyes, like Futaba did..."</p>
<p>Fear and anger rose inside him. He refused to be seen as weak. "Don't be ridiculous! Is this some plot to make me confess about the crimes I must have committed? This is what you do, isn't it? Prod and push and search for criminals to punish! But you're wrong! What do you know about me?! All that I do is for the purpose of bringing justice to this world!"</p>
<p>"And isn't there a way to do so without having to betray the Thieves and kill me?"</p>
<p>The world stood still.</p>
<p>He knew.</p>
<p>He knew about Goro's plan.</p>
<p>How. How was it possible? He had done his best to hide his true intentions! How did the Thieves know so much about him? Why were they still hanging with him if they knew what he was about to do?</p>
<p>There was no need for denial. The other boy looked certain of his knowledge, there was no doubt that his question wasn't just a shot in the dark.</p>
<p>But why was he so calm?!</p>
<p>"All those things I said..." Akira's voice was serious, his eyes fixed to the detective's. "It's not just to save my own skin, I wouldn't have told you what I knew otherwise. I just... don't want to fight you."</p>
<p>This was too good. Goro cackled, mirth and cruelty tainting his words. "Who's to say we'll have to fight? You have no idea of how this is going to end for you."</p>
<p>"Don't I?..." Akira murmured, and the seriousness in his eyes grew, along with a strange coldness. He gently rose a hand toward his own face, the fingers forming an ominous gun shape, and he put their tips to the center of his brow, slowly pressing an invisible trigger. All the while, his gaze never left Goro's, a mix of accusation and sadness in his eyes, and the detective found himself unable to see more of the macabre spectacle. With a sweeping and violent gesture, he batted Akira's hand away, snarling at him.</p>
<p>"You're crazy. This is crazy!"</p>
<p>He turned abruptly, the agitation making it too hard to stand still anymore, and he paced through the room, distantly aware that Akira had followed him around the counter and stopped a few meters from him in the open space of the cafe. He knew there was a wildness to his eyes that was nothing like the Goro Akechi everyone thought they knew, his false smile too big and full of teeth, the anger thrumming through his veins making his movements erratic and violent, and his posture aggressive. Without the mask of the charming detective, what was left was a mess of volatile emotions and hair-trigger reactions.</p>
<p>The Phantom Thieves' leader was watching him pace, studying him intently, a hint of relief in his eyes. "I had hoped this subject would cause a reaction... I'm glad I was right."</p>
<p>"Stop playing games with me!" Even his voice, usually soft-spoken and measured, was all over the scale. "You think you understand me, but you know nothing!" He giggled. "Why would you?! You're nothing more that one of the pigs! Stupidly thinking that you're safe while just waiting to have your throat slit!"</p>
<p>Everyone with enough common sense would have stayed away from him in his current state, with his poisonous words and the frenzy that was building in his body. But of course Akira would ignore the warning signs and approach him, an easy smile growing on his lips. Eyes wide open, Goro stared at him, fists clenched and nervous twitches wracking his body.</p>
<p>"Why are you smiling like that?!"</p>
<p>"Hello, Goro Akechi. It's nice to finally meet you."</p>
<p>He let out a furious snarl. "Enough with the fucking nonsense! Just what game are you playing at?!"</p>
<p>"I'm not playing. I'm just really glad you finally dropped the act and I could get to meet the real you." Akira's expression looked more relieved than disturbed by the situation they were in, and Goro couldn't comprehend the logic behind the other boy's attitude. "Still, it wasn't my intention to make you feel bad." His lips stretched in a grin and he raised his arms in invitation. "Want a hug?"</p>
<p>The fury inside him rose to a crescendo. "Don't give me this bullshit! You provoked me! Why did you do this?! Why don't you take this seriously?!"</p>
<p>His voice had risen steadily during the conversation, and a tense silence was coming from upstairs, but he was too far gone to care about it. Let the Thieves' be aware of the monster they had invited in their midst. Still pacing aggressively, he pointed a shaking finger towards Akira, a manic smile on his face.</p>
<p>"You want me to believe you actually care about me, after seeing me like this, and knowing what I'm going to do to you?! Don't make me laugh! You and your friends have no idea what I'm capable of!"</p>
<p>Akira shrugged. "I already knew about your plans for the Thieves when I invited you to join us, as part of the team as well as part of our... relationship. We want you with us, do not doubt it for a second. We care, Goro."</p>
<p>Oh, how those words hurt, a low blow that he hadn't expected from the other teen. "Why would you?! You and I are nothing alike! And do you think this cliche bullshit will make me change my mind?" Like a wounded animal, he hissed and did his best to hurt him back for those painful words. "You're still going to die, and your group will follow you while the public will acclaim me for ridding the world of the dangerous Phantom Thieves!"</p>
<p>Akira seemed baffled by what he was hearing, but still not creeped out by Goro's attitude. It was infuriating.</p>
<p>"Why are you so bent on destroying what you have? We saw your smiles, you're enjoying yourself, you're having fun with us." His lips quirked in Joker's familiar smile. "When we are with you in battle and we all attack as one... those little dance steps you make when the fight is over? You have no idea how endearing it is."</p>
<p>He remembered the feeling, the joy and exhilaration of knowing they followed him and trusted him, their nods of assent and delighted grins before they joined him in an all-out attack...</p>
<p>"We all enjoy spending time with you. You're sharp-witted and deviously sly under the public facade, and you also have a dry humor that never fails to crack up Futaba." Akira's gaze softened. "You might have lied to us about your intentions, but I know most of those laughs and smiles you shared with us were genuine. Knowing you're going to betray us doesn't change the fact that we still love you."</p>
<p>Did he just...?</p>
<p>Yes.</p>
<p>Yes he did.</p>
<p>There was silence, and then, a soft chuckle rose from Goro's chest, soon turning into hysterical laughter, before he flung himself at the other boy and tackled him with a savage cry. Akira's back hit the side of the counter violently, and Goro's hand instinctively went for his throat.</p>
<p>"You... fucking bastard!…" He howled as his fingers squeezed with all of their strength. "Don't toy with me!…"</p>
<p>There was the sound of thundering footsteps and panicked swears in the stairs, coming to separate them, but Akira struggled against his grip and yelled at them, stopping them in their tracks. "Don't! This is between us!"</p>
<p>Goro didn't wait to hear if they retreated back to the attic. He tried to slam Akira against the bar once more, but the Thieves' leader managed to push him away and roll to his feet, his posture ready to fight.</p>
<p>The detective lashed at the other boy violently, snarling wildly, and Akira gave back as much as he got, his actions mostly defensive, but still taking a jab here and there whenever Goro had managed to land a blow. Most of the bar stools were sent flying from a violent kick. His empty coffee cup fell and smashed on the wooden floor when one of them crashed against the counter, but they ignored it and continued to fight until Akira managed to catch him in a headlock.</p>
<p>Fighting furiously to escape the hold, Goro snarled at him. "I don't!... need you!... or your fucking pity!... you worthless… piece of trash!..."</p>
<p>The words didn't help much, and Akira didn't even react to them. They rolled to the ground in a vicious struggle, the detective clawing and biting savagely at the arm that was trying to hold him down, until the other teen released him with a hiss and a bloody bite mark, and they both yanked away from each other.</p>
<p>Goro instinctively retreated to the corner nearest to the door, while Akira hauled himself up with a hand on the booth table on the other side of the room. He stood up, absently wiping the blood from his split lip and assessing the damage the detective's teeth had done to his arm. The taste of Akira's blood registered in Goro's mouth and he felt sick from it.</p>
<p>The other boy didn't seem impressed. "You feeling better now?"</p>
<p>"...Why are you doing this?! You should be afraid of me, you should hate me!" Goro snarled, feeling cornered despite the distance between them. "I'm the one who's going to kill you! I'm the one who's gonna press the trigger! I'm the one who's gonna blow your brains out!"</p>
<p>"I know you are." Akira sounded tired. "But is this really what you want? You may feel there is no other way forward, but it doesn't have to end like this." His voice softened. "If you want to stay with us, you only have to say the word. We can have each other's back, and we'll help and defend you no matter who you're up against. All I ask of you is to trust us. We will <i>not</i> let you down." And with that said, Akira held out his hand towards him like an invitation.</p>
<p>Goro instinctively took a step back toward the wall and found himself trapped between Akira's and the Sayuri's peaceful gazes, and oh, how he hated that painting and all it represented, now more than ever, the loving letter of a mother who was gone but had still cherished her son with all her being while she was alive. The portrait and Akira's words were a bitter reminder of all the things Goro never had and would never have a right to, and a powerful heartache grew inside him, squeezing his chest.</p>
<p>Akira took a step towards him, his hand a silent offer. "We're just like you, Goro. You're not alone anymore. We are a family, all of us."</p>
<p>And the pit of yearning in Goro's chest grew and grew and grew…</p>
<p>He thought of Yusuke, raised by a man who had never loved him and only used him for his own gain.</p>
<p>Makoto, who had lost all her family, all except a sister who cared more about her career than about her.</p>
<p>Ann, whose parents were nothing more than strangers, who paid for a house but were never there to make it a home.</p>
<p>Ryuji, who sneered and crossed his arms and slouched and grew quiet when he talked about his father.</p>
<p>Futaba, who had seen her mother choose death instead of her, and spent years wondering what she did wrong.</p>
<p>Morgana, his unknown origins, an empty hole in his memories and his life, and nowhere to call home.</p>
<p>Haru, betrayed by her own father, who saw her only as a commodity to be exploited and sold for profit.</p>
<p>Akira himself, sent away from his home, and never receiving phone calls other than those from his friends.</p>
<p>Orphans and lost kids, just like him, and yet they had found each other. And now they offered him a place by their side.</p>
<p>Akira's hand was still raised towards him, as the young man spoke softly. "We are a family. Your family."</p>
<p>His words were painful, so painful, teasing him about things he had wished for all his life, but that never were his to take. He howled furiously.</p>
<p>"I don't want a family! This is just an empty word, it doesn't mean a thing, it has no value!"</p>
<p>"You're wrong. There are people who love you."</p>
<p>"I don't need them! I don't need your friendship! I don't need your help! I don't need ANYTHING!"</p>
<p>"You are wanted, Goro. You are cherished."</p>
<p>"Stop saying that!"</p>
<p>"You belong."</p>
<p>"I don't!"</p>
<p>"Ours, as much as we are yours."</p>
<p>
  <i>"Nobody wants a broken thing like me!"</i>
</p>
<p>His voice cracked, a painful scream, the shameful words escaping him and he couldn't take them back. And still Akira didn't retreat, slowly pulling nearer and nearer, until a mournful howl rose from Goro's throat, and the will to fight abandoned him. He collapsed against the other teen, gasping and shuddering, his hands clutching his shirt in whitened fists, as a broken sob escaped him, then another. Howls of pain and loneliness muffled by Akira's shoulder, finally allowing all the bitterness and anger he had bottled all these years to come to the surface. The disdain of a father that had never wanted anything to do with him, the apathy of a mother for which he hadn't been important enough, the cold indifference of the institutions where he had been just another ID number among hundreds of orphans, the distant familiarity of classmates and fans who had been in awe of the ace detective but never tried to look under the carefully groomed personality and the beautiful lies of his mask.</p>
<p>The strength that had dwelt within his body left him, and he collapsed to his knees, the other teen following him down. One of Akira's hands came to a careful rest at the back of his skull, hesitating a bit before gently brushing through his hair in a soothing movement, the other boy silent and steady as he patiently let Goro scream out his frustration and pain.</p>
<p>Amid the hurt and the shame of breaking down so completely, it felt strangely good, to let go for a time, to get it out of his system like this. He knew he would regret it as soon as he regained his composure, but right now, he didn't want to think about the consequences. He felt raw in the wake of the tumultuous emotions, too fragile and too weak, and for once in his life, he couldn't bring himself to care about it.</p>
<p>Akira's other hand rose up to press lightly between his shoulder blades, and once he was sure the gesture was accepted, he tightened his arms around him, holding him in a gentle hug. Goro pressed his brow harder against the other boy's shoulder, almost to the point of painful, shuddering with the effort of trying to get back his emotions under control.</p>
<p>"It's okay..." Akira murmured, soft words and warm breath against his hair, as he settled in a more comfortable position. "It's okay, take your time... And we want you, no matter what you think."</p>
<p>"You're crazy... absolutely crazy..." Goro repeated, his tone broken and nowhere near his habitual voice. He heard the other boy chuckle.</p>
<p>"Damn right I am... Doesn't mean my words aren't honest, though..."</p>
<p>Overwhelmed by the conviction Akira was showing, the detective shuddered. His mind was a whirlwind of half-coherent thoughts, bewilderment and hope battling with fear and anger. Never had he been in a more perilous situation, with his plans exposed and people knowing about his real intentions, and yet the Thieves were still here, showing unconditional support even in the face of his betrayal. He didn't know whether to feel humbled or full of contempt towards them.</p>
<p>"Why would you... knowing what I... what I plan to do..." Even after screaming them earlier, his voice choked on the words, unable to say them aloud now that the rage wasn't blinding him. He backed away with a strangled huff, crawling back to press his back to the wall, and Akira let him go with an imperceptible sigh of regret.</p>
<p>"You know... Futaba..." There was sadness in the voice of the Thieves' leader, and he spoke softly. "She thought, for so long, that her mother didn't love her. That she was a monster, that no one would ever like her or come to her aid, and that she deserved being trapped in a lonely life, isolated from the rest of the world. You and her are so much more alike than you think..."</p>
<p>A mirthless and bitter laugh came from Goro's mouth, and his voice was rough like his throat had been scraped raw. "...We're not. Her mother loved her. People love her. She... she didn't kill anyone, she didn't commit any atrocities..." He breathed heavily, closed his eyes and let his head fall against the wall, and the shaking in his tone was still audible, even under the sinister words. "I did not lie, Akira. There's a lot of things you don't know about me. Don't say you care about me when you've only seen the tip of the iceberg..."</p>
<p>The other boy, knelt in front of him, watched him with a grim expression. "From what we gathered, there's a lot of dark things we still haven't learned about you, and some might not be forgivable... But we're aware of some of them. The psychotic breakdowns. The mental shutdowns..." Akira bit his lips, and added. "Wakaba Isshiki's death..."</p>
<p>The accusations felt like nails in his coffin, a flood of regret and self-hatred storming inside him, and Goro grit his teeth to prevent the despair from showing. "...Why am I still alive, then, if you all know about this? I would have thought for sure Futaba would have my blood after she learned what I did to her mother..."</p>
<p>"We talked about it. She does not blame the gun, she blames the one who pulled the trigger. Whoever you work for is the one responsible for her mother's death, not you."</p>
<p>"Don't make me laugh, this is not something that can be forgiven. I was still the sentence carrier." He didn't know why he played the devil's advocate here, but he knew the blame couldn't be completely laid on Shido. Of all the people he had killed these last two years, Wakaba Isshiki was the one whose ghost haunted him the most, now that he had met her wonderful daughter and knew how much she had suffered because of his actions.</p>
<p>Akira's voice was low when he replied, the boy's face covered by a somber expression. "Futaba did have a hard time coming to terms with it, and I don't think she'll ever forgive you completely. But you… you also saved her life, by risking your own, and she won't forget that either."</p>
<p>"A life saved doesn't wipe away everything else I've done," Goro said with a sour expression. "You saw how many people had mental shutdowns. This is all my doing. And I would have been the one to kill Haru's father if you hadn't stolen his treasure while I was stuck at the TV station."</p>
<p>Akira's expression turned bitter as he looked away. "Yeah, for all the good it did to us... We were still blamed for his death, never mind that the guy was fucking <i>poisoned</i>..."</p>
<p>The helplessness and anger on the other teen's face were familiar, and Goro couldn't help himself but feel sympathetic for him. "He would have been silenced one way or another. There were too many powerful people who feared what he had to say about them after his change of heart."</p>
<p>"Including your employer, heh?" The other teen's frown made it clear that there would be hell to pay once he got his hands on the one behind Okumura's assassination. "Still, Haru doesn't blame you any more than Futaba for what happened. They both want to give you a chance to right the wrongs you did, and we all agree with them. You deserve it."</p>
<p>"...Why would I?"</p>
<p>"Because you feel guilty."</p>
<p>The young detective raised his head and sneered at Akira, too numb to even try denying it. "...Guilt doesn't absolve one from his actions. Did you forgive Kamoshida when he confessed to his crimes?"</p>
<p>"This has nothing to do with your own situation."</p>
<p>"This has everything to do with it. What kind of hypocrite would offer me forgiveness when your targets weren't deserving of it?..."</p>
<p>But Akira shook his head. "You're not like Kamoshida, Madarame and the others. We didn't steal your heart, Goro, and yet you obviously feel remorse. This guilt was inside you all along, we didn't have to force it out from you, like we did with them. You still felt it, even if you didn't acknowledge it."</p>
<p>The detective laughed without joy. What a naive grasp of the situation the other teen had... "You seem to be mistaken about me, Akira... I may feel guilty about the lives I took, but except for Isshiki's death, I don't regret what I did. Not a single thing."</p>
<p>"Don't you? Would you still have done it if you had another choice?" The Thieves' leader asked, and Goro clenched his fists, the leather creaking under his fingers. "I'll take a wager and bet you did what you did and obeyed your orders because it was the only way you could have your revenge against whoever hurt you so badly."</p>
<p>Well, Akira was clearly more discerning than he had thought of him. Still, the excuses were flimsy, and those justifications were nowhere near enough to absolve him.</p>
<p>In a somber tone, he said. "Well, murder is not in the Phantom Thieves' code of honor, isn't it? Even if I had no other choice, can you look me in the eye and tell me that it doesn't matter? I still killed people, even if it was..." On someone else's orders. He didn't say it out loud. The decision to follow Shido's orders had still been his.</p>
<p>The other teen sighed, and carded a hand through his own hair, his fingers tangling with a lock and twisting it absently. He hesitated, threw a glance in the direction of the stairs, before murmuring:</p>
<p>"When we went after Kamoshida... we weren't sure that stealing his treasure wouldn't also kill him. And yet we still went to his palace." Goro raised a dubious eyebrow, and the other boy, a bitter smile on his face, continued. "You understand? We knew about the risk, and yet we were willing to do it. Had Morgana not been there to teach us how to steal his heart, we would still have gone after him. There was too much in the balance. We just... couldn't let it go after what he did to us..."</p>
<p>There was silence, as Goro contemplated the other teen. He didn't know what to think about this. The will to kill wasn't the same as killing for real, but to know that Akira, Ann and Ryuji had been skirting that darkness so closely... The other boy met his eyes, but there was a trace of shame in his gray irises, and he quickly dropped his gaze, before murmuring:</p>
<p>"One of these days... ask Ann to tell you about our last confrontation with Kamoshida's shadow. She doesn't like to talk about it, but I think if you're the one asking, she might be willing to tell you. Just know that we didn't spare him out of the goodness of our hearts…"</p>
<p>It was evident the subject was still a sensitive one that Akira wouldn't expand on. With a small sigh, the young detective gave him a terse nod, and waited for him to continue. The other teen was quiet for a moment, then he raised his head again to look at Goro with seriousness.</p>
<p>"What I'm trying to say is... we know how easy it is to let anger dictate one's actions. It's bad, but... we understand what could push someone to do something like that..."</p>
<p>"Finding excuses for what I did and what I'm willing to do still doesn't make it right." Goro's voice was low and full of bitter resentment.</p>
<p>"I'm not trying to find excuses for you and your actions. But if you didn't have a choice, until now... What we want to do is offer you one." Their eyes met, warm gray and cold brown, clashing against each other. "You don't have to keep doing something you don't want to do. Instead, you can join us and work with us, and we'll do it the right way. You can have your revenge without sacrificing your morals."</p>
<p>There was such conviction in his voice, such hope... Goro felt bad for refusing yet again...</p>
<p>"I think it's way too late for my morals..." He sighed, feeling strangely detached from the words that were escaping his mouth, the cold mask of the detective slipping slowly on his face once again. "I've been doing this for two, almost three years. This is who I am, now. I'm used to working alone, doing things my way."</p>
<p>A silence, and then he sent an ugly grin to the other teen. "And as much as I didn't want things to turn out like this, my way involves sacrificing those that stand in front of me, and I learned how to deal with it. It is too late for me to change sides." No matter how tempting the offer was, no matter how much he wanted to stay on their side and to stay at their side...</p>
<p>"Don't say that," Akira said with a frown. "Everyone can change if they have a strong reason for it... As much as you have the potential to do horrible things, I think you'd also be able to do great things, world-changing things, if you were given the means to do so."</p>
<p>Goro let out a small laugh, even as he felt his guts twist in self-loathing. "How optimistic of you. I'm the hero of my own story, Akira, one in which you and the Thieves have no part to play, except the one of villains. I have the public's adoration, while you grovel in the dark, never to show your faces to a world that would sooner see you hanged. Why would I throw away all that I have to join you in the shadows?"</p>
<p>"...because instead of being the public's hero... you would be <i>ours</i>." Akira's voice was soft, nearly a whisper, as gentle and warm as his gaze, his words a promise of more, so much more. And the rush of feelings they awoke in Goro's chest once again took him by surprise. Such cliché words Akira was saying, and yet, he hungered for them all the same. </p>
<p>The other boy raised his hand again and offered it to Goro, as naturally as he had done earlier. Breath constricted by the emotion, the detective looked at that hand, hanging in the air like a silent promise between them, while Akira murmured softly.</p>
<p>"You would be someone we would admire, someone we would be proud of. Someone we would call our friend, our brother, our lover, and mean it with all of our hearts. You would have us."</p>
<p>He swallowed past the lump in his throat, his eyes focused on Akira's hand. So many things he had always wanted, just within his grasp, and he couldn't make himself reach for it.</p>
<p>It would have been so nice, to take Akira's hand and follow him upstairs, to accept the Thieves' offer and join them for good, to stop the mindless executions he had to go through and still be able to take his revenge on Shido. It would have been nice, for a few days, the time it would take for Shido to understand that Goro had betrayed him, and to send his dogs on his trail. Even if the politician wasn't aware of the Phantom Thieves' identities, it wouldn't be hard for him to find them once he put his mind to it, and to send his "cleaner" to deal with the problem. And Akira and the others would be killed, sooner or later, because that's what happened to those who crossed Shido. They would die, and Goro alongside them for not pulling the trigger when he was told to, and no one would ever rise against Shido again.</p>
<p>His plan had been to wait until the election, when Shido would be high from the success of his campaign and his defenses would be down, the perfect moment to strike, to deliver a painful blow and have his revenge at last. But the election was too far away, he wouldn't be able to last until then if he switched sides now. And going to Shido's palace prematurely would only invite disaster. As much as he hated to admit it, he doubted he was strong enough to take down his father's shadow by himself, not until Shido lowered his guard.</p>
<p>The Thieves could maybe help him, but they still weren't quite strong enough, and they wouldn't be able to access the ark's main room without their own letters of recommendations. And it had taken him weeks to gather the letters, it wasn't something they would be able to do before Sae's palace deadline, before the carefully planned capture and execution of the Thieves' leader.</p>
<p>And as much as the thought of killing Akira filled him with dread and revulsion, the fact that the whole group would be in danger if he turned against the politician was worse. No matter how powerful they were, the risk was too great. They had no idea what they would be up against.</p>
<p>He was the only one who could see this thing to the end.</p>
<p>"You can't change anything." He finally said in a somber tone. "It's far too late for that. There are things that are more important than you and the Thieves. Things I must see to their conclusion."</p>
<p>Akira's hand faltered, his fingers curling slightly, before he asked with a small strained smile.</p>
<p>"Surely there must be a way..."</p>
<p>"There isn't."</p>
<p>"Don't say that…" Akira was almost begging him. "Please, Goro, don't throw this away. I know you care for us, and I can see you don't want things to go this way. Just… give us a chance, we'll find a solution, one that…"</p>
<p>"You think I haven't thought about it?" The detective almost snapped, before his voice lowered once again. "It will only take one mistake, just one, to get your whole group killed. I…" He choked on the words. "At this point... I'm just trying to limit the casualties, as much as possible."</p>
<p>There was silence, as they stared at on another, Goro eyes serious and unflinching, until Akira slowly relented.</p>
<p>"So... You're sure about doing this on your own? You won't reconsider?" Akira's voice was tentative, but he was clearly realizing he was losing the battle.</p>
<p>"Stopping now would cause more problems in the end... even if I wish there was another solution." He admitted quietly.</p>
<p>After a few seconds, the other teen said in a murmur. "And us stealing Sae's treasure beforehand would put you in a bad position with your employer…"</p>
<p>It wasn't a question, but Goro still gave a single nod. Yusuke had seen the bruises he got for his failure with Okumura, and Akira would be aware of the consequences of failing a second time. Shido had spared Goro once. He would not do it twice.</p>
<p>"Not a solution, then..." Akira's eyes were too hard to meet, his crestfallen expression a knife to his chest, and he looked away. He guessed he could count himself lucky that the Thieves weren't willing to throw him under the bus to save their own skins. "…is there really no way to prevent all of this?..."</p>
<p>"No..." He slowly rose to his feet; Akira did the same a moment later, and they stared at each other for a while. Then, the detective asked in a voice calmer than he felt. "...Will you try to stop me?"</p>
<p>He wasn't sure why he had asked this question, or even what it was about: his plans for Shido... or his mission to kill Akira.</p>
<p>The other teen seemed to understand the double meaning behind his question though, for a veil of sadness and anxiousness fell over his pale face.</p>
<p>"Only if there is no other choice. We won't give up on you so easily." There was a hesitation, before Akira continued softly. "...I won't let myself be killed, Goro. Nor will I let anything happen to the rest of our group... But as much as possible we'll still do our best not to oppose the rest of your plans."</p>
<p>It was more than he had expected, at least. There had always been a strong connection between the both of them, an implicit trust, and he knew, deep down, that Akira spoke truthfully and wouldn't go back on his words.</p>
<p>"Then there isn't anything more to say about it..." Goro said with a small nod of agreement, a silent thank you for the honesty, no matter how bittersweet it felt. "If that's all, I think it's high time I take my leave..."</p>
<p>His eyes rose to the clock behind him, as much to check the time as to break away from Akira's mournful gaze. The clock read half past ten and he frowned. He had missed the last train.</p>
<p>Akira must have seen the small grimace that made its way on his face, for he offered quietly: "...You could stay. We would be glad to have you with us, if even for one night..."</p>
<p>No matter how tempting the offer, and how uninviting the cold streets of Yongen looked at this hour, he knew he couldn't accept it. His resolution was too weak and brittle to risk spending more time with them, especially with the intimacy that Akira had alluded to earlier. So he shook his head. "No. I'll... I'll catch a taxi."</p>
<p>Akira followed him in silence on his way to Leblanc's door. There was such a pained expression on the other boy face when he turned towards him on the doorstep that Goro felt something break in his chest. He murmured:</p>
<p>"For what it's worth, I'm sorry it had to be this way. If we had met earlier, I..." He didn't know what made him say the words, why honesty seemed so important at this moment. "I would have gladly accepted your hand..."</p>
<p>Suddenly, there was a violent emotion in Akira's gaze, and Goro saw his knuckles whiten on the door frame for a few seconds, before the other teen took a determined step towards him, one hand raising to his cheek, and it was more reflex than will that made Goro flinch and back away before their lips could connect, conflicted eyes refusing to look at Akira's.</p>
<p>The other boy froze, then backed away slowly, hands raised, a downcast expression on his face and an apologetic murmur on his lips. "...okay, okay, sorry... I shouldn't have done that..."</p>
<p>"It's alright." It wasn't alright, it was just another thing he wanted but couldn't let himself have, another regret in a never-ending list. "...I'll see you for the next mission. Until then... it will be better if our paths do not cross."</p>
<p>"Please..." Akira had retreated to the door, but he hovered uncertainly, as if he was having a hard time not to reach out for him. "Think about what I said, okay?..."</p>
<p>"It won't change anything."</p>
<p>There was a profound sadness in Akira's eyes as Goro looked at him one last time, in the golden light of Leblanc's. Sadness and resignation and all the things Goro himself felt, under the cold, cold ice of despair that had spread to his whole chest. He let Akira's voice wash over him one last time, as the other boy whispered:</p>
<p>"Then I only wish you to remember this: we are yours, Goro Akechi. Always at your side."</p>
<p>His. His friends, his teammates, his family. His to cherish, his to protect, his to love.</p>
<p>His to betray. His to destroy. His to murder.</p>
<p>The ice in his chest grew colder.</p>
<p>He turned and walked away without a word.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The main street near Yongen-Jaya station was desert at this hour. He found himself glad for it. Less people meant less effort to maintain the mask that wouldn't, couldn't stay on his face. With each step he took from Leblanc's, his heart squeezed painfully, and he knew he must have looked like hell, with the bruises from his fight with Akira, and the despair inside him that screamed to be acknowledged.</p>
<p>There was too much he needed to think about. Plans to make and objectives to alter. The Phantom Thieves' knowledge about the police operation at the casino needed to be taken into account. They must have thought of countermeasures to prevent Akira from falling into the police's clutches. He needed to plan around those, so that he wouldn't risk the capture of the whole team once he turned his back on them.</p>
<p>He did his best not to think about lost opportunities, of throwing down the whole operation and staying with them and keeping all of them safe.</p>
<p>Shido wouldn't stop until the leader of the Phantom Thieves was a cold body in the morgue, and while Goro had assured him that the rest of them would pose no threat after that, he knew the politician would not heed his counsel if he discovered his treachery, and he would not hesitate to tie the loose ends each member of the group represented.</p>
<p>He couldn't let that happen. Losing Akira would be hard enough, but if the whole team was to fall to Shido's machinations... he couldn't think about it.</p>
<p>He made a frustrated noise, and rubbed at his brow angrily, trying to urge his brain to focus. There must have been a way, to fake Akira's death, to fool Shido until Goro was ready to strike. But there was still more than a month to wait before the elections, long enough for a missing body to be found out by some zealous morgue employee. And there was the risk that Shido would want to watch the video feed from the interrogation room's camera before it was erased. A plan like that would be too dependent on him being blind enough to ignore Goro's treachery.</p>
<p>His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he checked it mechanically. There was a message with a new list of names coming from an unknown number. Just names, no explanation, but he knew what he was meant to do with it, and nausea rose in his chest.</p>
<p>For now the task of ridding Shido of the Phantom Thieves was in Goro's hands, and he had a small measure of control on how to proceed, and how to limit the damage. But it all depended on how much trust his father placed in him. And for that, he had no other choice than to obey Shido's orders until he could dispose of him.</p>
<p>There might be another way, of course, to prevent all of this from happening... Outside the Metaverse, Shido was only vulnerable flesh and blood, that could be easily teared apart by a single bullet. This solution had always stayed at the back of his mind, a last resort, because of what it would mean for his own life. But there would be no way for him to get his hands on a real gun and smuggle it into Shido's office without being caught by his bodyguards.</p>
<p>It might have been for the best. He would have stormed Shido's office and shot him point blank right now if those obstacles hadn't been in his way. And he would have <i>enjoyed</i> it.</p>
<p><i>Someone we would be proud of...</i> His steps faltered as the memory of those words came to the front of his mind, something like cold sludge spreading through his guts. They would definitely not be proud of him when he would inevitably murder his father, nor would they if he kept working as Shido's hitman in the meantime.</p>
<p>But they would all be dead if he didn't.</p>
<p>His fingers tightened around the phone hard enough to hear the plastic creak under his gloves. He thought of the happiness he had felt when he had saved Futaba earlier. He thought of their smiles and the affection they had shown him each time he reached out to them. He thought of Akira's warm eyes, soft voice and waiting hand.</p>
<p>His thumb hovered on the delete icon of the message.</p>
<p>Shido would be furious with him.</p>
<p>...He couldn't. He couldn't ignore the message. As much as the thought of betraying their trust filled him with dread, the cold pragmatism inside him knew that if Shido suspected him, there would be no way out for any of them.</p>
<p>Teeth clamped to prevent a howl of rage and powerlessness, Goro took his finger away from the icon.</p>
<p>He just couldn't let go of his revenge, not now... He had suffered, sold his soul and become a murderer, all in order to one day bring down the man that had made his life a living hell. If he gave up on his crusade, all of it would become meaningless. All those lives sacrificed for nothing.</p>
<p>What were a few more sacrifices, in the grand scheme of things, right? A few more murders, and a few more betrayals? Some more blood on his hands and stains on his soul? Even the MetaNav seemed to think he had passed the point of no return. After all the lives he had ruined, it shouldn't be so hard to destroy his own and those that he cared about, to cut the ties he had with the Thieves, to shatter the friendship and trust they had placed in him and be nothing more than Shido's pet killer...</p>
<p>He felt cold. He had left his jacket at Leblanc's. That must have been why his hands trembled...</p>
<p>"Shit..."</p>
<p>He stopped in the middle of the street, fists clenched and throat painful. He was not ready to let them go, not this soon, not so abruptly. His wild eyes turned back to the streets of Yongen, before forcing himself to tear his gaze away. But his feet stood rooted to the spot, knowing that the next step would be definitive. Before him stood Shido and his meticulously prepared revenge. Behind him were the acceptance and unconditional trust of the Thieves.</p>
<p>He pushed a shaking hand through his hair, the fingers digging painfully in his scalp. "G-god dammit!" Why was it so hard to walk away?! He knew what the right choice was, the safe one, the one that didn't involve loosing all he had worked for, the one that didn't involve facing and opposing Shido head-on instead of holding a dagger ready at his unsuspecting back.</p>
<p>But was it really the right choice? If he cut his ties with the Thieves, that would be another thing that Shido took from him. Another thing sacrificed to his father's altar, another treasure he would never get back, even after finally slaying his "dragon".</p>
<p>As long as he was driven by his rage and vengeance, he would be nothing more than his father's son and executioner. Never his own man.</p>
<p>But the Thieves had offered him another path... <i>Ours</i>, had said Akira, time and again. He didn't want to belong to anyone, and yet he wished desperately for the bonds they had forged with him. While the ties in his life had always felt like leashes and constraining chains, those the Thieves had woven within him felt strangely like safety lines, here not to restrict his movements or bind him, but to secure him and to break his fall should he falter on the way. Poised on the brink of the abyss, and knowing there would be no return from it, he couldn't bring himself to let go of them.</p>
<p>Each one of the Phantom Thieves had spent time with him, offering him friendship, camaraderie and honesty. He would have thought they wouldn't give him the time of the day anymore after the way he had all but blackmailed them to join them. But they had accepted him easily enough, and welcomed him with warm smiles and open hearts.</p>
<p>He remembered Ann and Haru, elbows linked with his and delighted grins on their faces, as the girls dragged him to a bakery in Shibuya for a cake tasting session...</p>
<p>
  <i>"You HAVE to try this one! It's so fluffy and the perfect combination of sugary and creamy... Come on, taste it!" Ann had held her spoon to him, and he had taken the bite before he realized how it must have looked to bystanders, but Ann hadn't seemed to mind at all.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"One of these days, we should make a huge breakfast at Leblanc's, all of us together. You really need to try Ryuji's pancakes recipe, Akechi-kun, it's so delicious!" There had been such a dreamy look on Haru's face, her expression so sweet the cakes had seemed bland in comparison.</i>
</p>
<p>He also thought of a rainy afternoon, with Morgana curled in his lap in one of Leblanc's booths, while the both of them theorized quietly about Mementos...</p>
<p>
  <i>"I never thought of it this way... If your theory is correct, these doors suddenly make so much sense..." There had been amazement and respect in Morgana's voice, not so different from what he felt for the cat's intuitive knowledge of the Metaverse.</i>
</p>
<p>And there had been that enthusiastic debate about Featherman's new season between Yusuke and Futaba, each of them pressed against his shoulders as they watched the latest trailer on Goro's phone...</p>
<p>
  <i>"Akechi-kun, please, you at least must agree with me: these costumes are absolutely ridiculous." The affronted look on Yusuke's face had been priceless, even if Goro had been in perfect agreement with him.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Shut up, Inari! You're the one with a fluffy tail on his outfit, you have no say in this! At least Akechi looks like a Destiny prince, not a furry cosplayer!" And had that been a blush he had glimpsed on Futaba's cheeks?</i>
</p>
<p>And Makoto, who he had found silently crying one day after a Thieves' meeting, and who had confided in him the fear she felt for her sister's well-being, and how much it hurt to see the corrupted ideals of her palace.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Thank you, Akechi-kun. I'm so sorry for breaking down like this... You must think me a fool..." And Goro had held her hand gently, and thought the real fool was none other than Sae Niijima, for not realizing how much her actions were hurting this wonderful girl.</i>
</p>
<p>And that evening in the attic, squeezed on the couch between Akira and Ryuji, the other boys showing him how to play Star Forneus on the Thieves' leader old TV...</p>
<p>
  <i>"Sore loser!" Ryuji had said with a warmhearted grin, a half-hug and an energetic ruffle of his hair, and for maybe the first time in his life, Goro hadn't felt the usual blow to his pride associated with losing a competition.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"You should come more often. I could coach you and give you tips on how to beat his score," had been Akira's enthusiastic and hopeful proposition, which had been so, so hard to decline, especially with the warmth of the other teen's shoulder against his arm.</i>
</p>
<p>He wanted those bonds to stay around him, to keep anchoring him and holding him back from the bottomless chasm that was his self-destructive quest for revenge. For once in his life, he finally felt like he had found somewhere he belonged. He wanted the Thieves by his side, forever and ever. He wanted their hugs and their hands and their smiles, their trust, their friendship and their love. He wanted them. He needed them. He…</p>
<p>He loved them so much.</p>
<p>An anguished noise tore from his throat, and suddenly Goro was turning from the main street and running back towards Leblanc's like his life depended on it. Every other thought had deserted him, only the knowledge that he had been about to throw away the one thing in his life that finally gave it a real meaning, that brought him happiness, that made him hope for the future.</p>
<p>What the hell was wrong with him, that it took him so much time to realize what they meant to him?! Ever since they met, the Thieves had made him feel wanted, accepted, cherished; him, who had spent his whole life desperately wishing for someone to want him back, living in the constant anguish of not being good enough, not perfect enough. And here he was, with those wonderful people who cared for him and reached out again and again despite all his faults, and he had been ready to throw it away for his good-for-nothing father?! To hell with Shido, to hell with everything else! He had sacrificed enough to the man already, and Shido would not tear him away from the family he had found, from the people who loved him, and that he. Fucking. Loved. Back.</p>
<p>The light was still on in the cafe, and he rushed to the locked door, catching a glimpse of Akira's back through the glass, and the rest of the Phantom Thieves grouped around the stairs, their postures defeated. His frenzied knocking rattled the glass panels, and Akira turned to him, eyes wild, the shards of Goro's coffee cup cradled carefully in his hands. His mouth opened in shock at seeing him, and then he was all but dropping the broken cup on the counter and rushing at the door's latch, his movements as erratic as the detective's. When he finally opened the door, Goro didn't wait a second longer to drop his briefcase, lunge at him, grab him by the collar of his shirt and kiss him with all he had.</p>
<p>There was a second where Akira stood petrified and unresponsive, but not a moment later, the teen's hands found their way to his neck and the small of his back, frantically pulling him close with a noise of desperation while he responded eagerly to the kiss.</p>
<p>Goro moaned through it, feeling himself swept aside by the strength of the passion suddenly burning inside him. He couldn't bring himself to end the moment, no matter how much the need for air was making itself known. Nor could he care as to how it might look if someone were to walk on the street and see them like this. The only thing he could bring himself to do was deepening the kiss.</p>
<p>It felt like a surrender, like shedding the weapons and armor that had weighted him down all these years, and he had never felt so free in his life.</p>
<p>When he finally managed to break away from Akira, gasping for air, the Thieves were all looking at him, their expressions one of growing hope. Futaba was staring at him with her big eyes, and then she did a strange little dance, stamping her feet frenetically on the ground with a small noise like she couldn't contain herself anymore before launching herself at him and Akira and hugging them both as if her life depended on it.</p>
<p>It was like a dam was broken. Suddenly, he was in the middle of a group hug. Ann was crying and cursing, and Ryuji's hands were shaking as he ruffled through his hair, and Haru laughed through her tears and there was such a hopeful and gentle look in Yusuke's eyes. He felt Makoto's hand slip around his arm, holding him tightly as if she would never let him go. Morgana managed to climb the tangle of limbs and slink between their faces to press his body against the detective's neck with a mewl of happiness. Akira was laughing and hugging him, relief evident in his whole posture, his face pressed against Goro's shoulder, the dig of his glasses a little painful but neither of them cared about it.</p>
<p>Overwhelmed by their reactions, Goro let himself be held and hugged, his own arms closing around them. His knees felt like jelly, but he knew they wouldn't let him fall. After the coldness of the streets and the glacial feeling caused by his despair, their embrace brought an intoxicating warmth to his chest, spreading through his whole body as if they had rekindled a fire long buried within him. Overcome by the emotions it brought, he bit his lips and tightened his arms around them, holding them as close as possible.</p>
<p>He didn't know whose shirt he was griping so tightly in his fist, whose hands were holding his hip and his shoulder and his neck, but it didn't matter. He wanted all of them, would give anything to keep them close like this, and never let them go. Stunned by the strength of those emotions, he closed his eyes and surrendered gladly, letting himself become a part of them, no more the odd man in the group, but another piece of the whole, the final cog in the formidable force that was the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. It felt like he had finally found his place in the universe.</p>
<p>He didn't know how long they stayed like this, tightly huddled together, each centimeter of his body pressed against them, his cheek brushing against Akira's. He felt dazed, as they peppered his face and hair with soft kisses and gentle caresses, warm whispers of loving words murmured against his skin, things that melted the residual ice from earlier and that he would never get enough of. One by one, they pressed their lips to his own and he eagerly responded to them, each kiss so different from one another, but all of them feeling like promises and vows. Makoto shyly brushing away his hair before offering her lips; Haru, so soft and tender, tasting of strawberries; Yusuke caressing his ear with his fingertips as he dipped towards him; Ann and her small playful nip to his lower lip; Morgana rubbing his nose softly against his; Futaba claiming his mouth like a new land to conquer, followed by Ryuji's surprising gentleness and strong hands on his cheeks.</p>
<p>He felt like he was floating when Akira finally raised his head, a radiant smile on his face as he pressed his brow against Goro's and closed his eyes. The detective did the same, savoring the intimacy from the simple gesture as he and the young thief shared this quiet moment.</p>
<p>"Yours..." Akira murmured, a warm breath against his mouth, as intimate as the kiss they had shared earlier.</p>
<p>"And yours..." Goro replied sincerely, voice shaking and heart hammering in his chest, his hands holding them all a little tighter. He had never spoken truer words.</p>
<p>"You came back to us, you really came back to us... " Makoto murmured, letting her cheek rest against the detective's shoulder.</p>
<p>Ryuji laughed softly behind him. "Man, you have no idea how relieved I am, right now..."</p>
<p>"Same…" Ann's whisper was still wobbly from the emotion. "Oh God, Goro…"</p>
<p>He swallowed past the lump in his throat. "You all..." The words stayed stuck, and he shuddered, feeling suddenly overwhelmed by their easy acceptance and closeness. Akira must have felt him stiffen in his arms, for he raised his head again, looked at him for a second, then murmured to the others.</p>
<p>"Give him some space, guys..."</p>
<p>Slowly, they released him and took a step back from him, although they stayed near enough so that he would only have to reach out to touch them. Akira's hands brushed his shoulders and his arms, and then the young thief backed away in turn. Even if he already missed their warmth, Goro felt thankful for the small distance that gave him the opportunity to compose himself. He hesitated, before murmuring:</p>
<p>"I still don't understand you... you should be getting rid of me after learning of who I am, what I did, what I was willing to do... and instead, you're being nice, you're offering me friendship and... and so much more..." He shook his head. "I don't deserve any of this..."</p>
<p>"That's not how it is, Goro." The calm that exuded from Yusuke was strangely soothing, and the detective felt the self-hatred that was trying to eat him from the inside dwindle to a distant uneasiness. "Let us be the judges on who we want to entrust with our hearts, alright?"</p>
<p>"But I betrayed you, I... I manipulated you, and I..." He glanced at Futaba, and a storm of emotions filled the young girl expression for a while, but then she squared her shoulders and met his eyes boldly.</p>
<p>"You saved me earlier. You willingly put your life on the line for me. Do you regret it?" She said, and her low voice was neither accusing nor unfriendly, just a sincere question.</p>
<p>He faltered for a moment. He hadn't thought of the consequences when he had jumped in front of her, only driven by some instinct he hadn't questioned. And he knew that if he had to do it again, he would, with no more hesitation than the first time. His gaze sharpened, and he let out a shaking breath as a sense of determination filled him. "No... Never, I will never regret that action. All of you, I... I just want to keep you safe, be it from myself or the people I work with..."</p>
<p>"Then why would we reject you? You don't want us to, do you?"</p>
<p>He shook his head as soon as the question was out. Of course he didn't want them to reject him, not when he had realized how much they meant to him. Although they were not touching him anymore, the fire they had rekindled still burned within him, its warmth a constant presence near his heart, and he felt grateful for it.</p>
<p>"I want to stay with you... But still... you're all too naive, you shouldn't trust someone like me so easily..." Despite his words, there was a fond and painful smile making its way on his lips. </p>
<p>"Then there's only one solution." Haru beamed at him. "You'll have to stay with us and teach us how to protect ourselves from wicked villains like you. We're counting on your help, Goro-kun!"</p>
<p>He let out a small chuckle, deeply touched by her easy acceptance. "I... I shall do my best, I guess..." But then, his expression became serious again. Nervously, he fiddled with his gloves, as he spoke haltingly.</p>
<p>"I'm... not a nice person... I'm quick to anger, too proud to admit when I'm wrong, and I can't promise I won't ever disappoint you... And staying with you will surely put you in danger sooner or later..." His voice was trembling, from fear and hope. "But... if you would still have me... then I'd gladly stay at your side..."</p>
<p>"Of course we do, Goro..." Morgana, perched on Akira's shoulder, was gazing at him with his large blue eyes. There was a slight smile on his feline face, as he spoke softly. "You're part of our team, you're part of us, no matter how dangerous it might be. We wouldn't have it any other way."</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence, as he reflected on the words, and then he let out a heavy breath, and gave the cat a small curt nod. "...okay, then... okay..." Then, with more determination, he met all of their eyes in turn and repeated more firmly, although his heart was hammering in his chest. "Okay..."</p>
<p>There was a rush of relieved sighs at his words, as if they all had been holding their collective breath, and he met their seeking hands halfway, his fingers brushing with their owns, squeezing them as if to make sure they really were here, with him.</p>
<p>"There's a lot of things I need to tell you... About my employer's motivations, and what's supposed to happen in Niijima's palace..." he said, a slight tremble in his voice. There were so many dangers they needed to be made aware of, so many plans to make, so many things to take care of, now that he had made his choice. He didn't want to think about it, he wanted to forget everything and just run away with them somewhere safe. But those problems couldn't be ignored, and more than that...</p>
<p>He took a deep breath to steady his voice despite the dread he felt. "...And... and I don't want to lie to you anymore about my role in it. You deserve the truth about what I've done, the person I really am, before you decide to keep me around for good... I don't..."</p>
<p>"Shh..." Akira interrupted him. "We're not going to change our minds, okay? So stop worrying. We'll talk more about it tomorrow, but tonight, I just want us to spend a wonderful evening together, and forget our problems for a while. Everything else can wait until tomorrow..." He grabbed the back of Goro's neck and pressed a kiss to his brow, then stared at him until Goro relented and mumbled. </p>
<p>"You shouldn't be so casual about it. It's dangerous, trusting people so easily..."</p>
<p>Ryuji grinned beside them, his fist bumping lightly against the detective's shoulder. "Heh, you know us, man: we live for the thrill."</p>
<p>"You still got a lot to learn from us, new recruit." Makoto added with a sly smile, until the detective snorted softly and couldn't contain his own grin, one of mixed relief and fondness. They all chuckled gently around him, and then Akira released him and gave a small nod towards the attic.</p>
<p>"Come on. You're staying with us." It wasn't a question like earlier, it was a statement, one said in a low voice burning with promises, and one to which Goro complied with a dry throat and a thumping heart.</p>
<p>This time, he followed the group as they made their way to the attic, Ryuji and Futaba almost jumping with happiness and enthusiasm as they opened the way. Akira had stayed back to lock Leblanc's door and Goro waited for him at the foot of the stairs. The other teen turned off the lights, and then he joined him, brushing their shoulders together with a smile as they followed the rest of the Thieves upstairs.</p>
<p>As he climbed the steps, a small sliver of doubt reared its ugly head, and Goro's feet faltered and froze. Could it really be it? Just like that, they had accepted him in their group and their relationship, no question asked. Wouldn't they regret it once they knew the whole truth about him? Everything felt too easy, and he didn't dare hope, as if he was waiting for the other shoe to finally drop. </p>
<p>Akira paused on the last steps, glancing at the room above, before turning toward him. They traded gazes for a long moment, the nervous energy coursing through him all the while, until Akira slowly raised his hand towards Goro for the third time this evening, while a loving smile found its way to his lips. He stayed like this, offering his hand in silence, neither insistent nor dismissive, just waiting patiently for Goro's decision.</p>
<p>The young detective, mouth dry, let his eyes wander from the hand to Akira's peaceful expression. From were he was, plunged in the darkness of the corridor, with the other boy above him, haloed by the soft light of the attic, it somehow looked as if Akira was offering him salvation, inviting him to abandon the darkness and follow him into the light, and Goro resisted the urge to let out a hysterical laugh. A noise escaped his throat, but to his shame, it sounded almost like a strangled sob. Without letting himself think about it anymore, he grabbed the offered hand and let Akira pull him forward, relief and warmth filling him as the doubts finally melted away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Groovy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Thieves welcome Goro in their midst, and share an intimate evening together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, we switched rating, people! Fasten your seatbelts and enjoy the ride ! :-)</p><p>And before you worry about Morgana, there will be NO beastiality in this fic ! He's in it for the cuddles and the intimacy, but I promise you, there will be no sexual acts between him and the Thieves ! <strike>(he's still a shameless voyeur with no qualms about naked cuddles, though XD)</strike></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i><br/>
Come on let's be honest, right<br/>
You've been waiting for us 'til now<br/>
Here we are, and things are<br/>
Gonna get freaking hot and wild</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>- Groovy, Persona 5 - Dancing in Starlight OST<br/>
</i><br/>
</p>
</div><hr/><p>The attic was nothing like what he had seen the last time he was here. The table and chairs they sometimes held their meeting on had been pushed to a corner, Akira's makeshift bed stripped of his sheets, and a huge nest of multicolored pillows, bedrolls and quilts had been built in the space between the couch and the opposite wall. He didn't know where they had found all the materials, but from the way Yusuke and Makoto were already reclining on it, it seemed like it was thick enough to be quite comfortable. And under the soft golden light of the attic, it looked... dare he say it?... cozy...</p><p>The other thieves had spread around the room for now. Futaba sat cross-legged on the couch, bare feet propped on the cushions and her laptop firmly set between her knees, while Ryuji and Ann were leaning against her, heads on her shoulders as the three of them checked whatever had caught their interest on the screen. Morgana was perched on Akira's desk, watching attentively as Haru brushed her hair, speaking softly with her all the while.</p><p>He knew they were watching him from the corner of their eyes, but at least they weren't overtly staring at him. It made things easier, and he finally climbed the last steps until he was level with Akira again. Pairs of shoes were lined up under the table at the head of the stairs, and Goro followed the other teen's example, removing his own to put them with the six pairs that were already present.</p><p>Once they were done, Akira took his hand again. He hesitated a moment, before he raised his other hand and gently peeled away Goro's glove. The detective let him, feeling a bit overwhelmed, and watched with fascination as the other teen slowly bared his skin.</p><p>Shit. His hands were shaking.</p><p>Akira made no note of it however, removing one glove, then the other patiently, his gestures almost ceremonious. Once Goro's hands were bare, the young thief raised them to his face and softly kissed his fingers, his lips brushing lovingly along his knuckles, and the detective's heart fluttered.</p><p>"Beautiful," Yusuke's breathless voice whispered from behind him, and Goro half turned to glance at him. "I <i>must</i> draw this moment."</p><p>And it seemed like he meant to do it right now, as the young artist started rummaging blindly in his bag for his sketchpad, his fascinated gaze still locked on Goro and Akira. Ann sent him an outraged look.</p><p>"Yusuke, this isn't the time, put down that pencil!</p><p>"Yeah!" Futaba added vigorously. "Let us enjoy the live show, you can have the photos and videos I took later!"</p><p>"The what?!" The whole group, Goro included, froze and looked at her with baffled stares.</p><p>Futaba grinned. "Just kidding, guys. Akira doesn't want cameras in the attic."</p><p>"Damn right I don't." Their leader said, a playful smile on his lips as he caressed his thumbs along the detective's hands, his eyes still trained on Goro's. "Not with all the depraved things we usually do here. Last thing we need is Sojiro accidentally finding the truth about our sleepovers..."</p><p>Hearing Akira mention the things they were maybe about to do made him slightly nervous, though it was nothing compared to the hunger that awoke at his words. His trouble must have been apparent however, because the other teen expression softened, and he murmured. "You're okay with this?"</p><p>He was definitely more than okay with this. After the emotional roller-coaster of the evening, it might have been a bit foolish to jump headfirst into such a relationship. But he still felt adrift, and some part of him wanted to reaffirm and strengthen his bonds with his teammates, to pull them as close as possible and make sure he was as needed to them as he himself needed them.</p><p>And besides, the Thieves had played a prominent role in his dreams and fantasies ever since he had met them, and as much as he had refused to give in until then, he wasn't blind enough to deny how much he desired them. They looked good, each of them in their own way. He was nervous, yes, but he wouldn't back away from such a temptation.</p><p>"I must admit, this is certainly not how I imagined my evening would go..." He said slowly, licking his lips with the tip of his tongue. "But I would lie if I said the thought of it never crossed my mind since you first invited me..."</p><p>His yearning must not have been obvious enough, because Akira's voice lowered, becoming tender and caring.</p><p>"We don't have to do anything, OK? If you're not sure about this, we can just sleep, nothing more. We won't touch you or remove any clothes if you're not OK with it..."</p><p>As much as his concerned gaze was heart-warming, it felt like a blow to Goro's pride, to be spoken to as if he were a fragile thing made of glass. Under his old mask, he would have laughed and acted embarrassed and played the role of the coy yet eager to please friendly detective. But he didn't have to play a role here. They knew he wasn't the innocent teenager celebrity he pretended to be in front of the public. So, Goro breathed in, took a step forward, coming almost nose to nose with Akira, and said in a firm voice:</p><p>"Please stop patronizing me. I'm not some delicate maiden who will faint at the first sight of skin." His eyelids lowered, and he let the hunger show on his face. "Do not mistake my reserve for reticence. This is what I want. <i>You</i> are what I want."</p><p>While he said that, his fingers deftly loosened his tie, then picked at his shirt's buttons, slowly but surely popping them open. Akira's eyes had widened slightly, and it looked like he didn't know whether to keep his eyes on Goro's or to follow the path of skin that was revealing itself bit by bit.</p><p>"Whoo! Look at that!" Ryuji hooted from the couch. "Two minutes in, and Goro's already got Akira blushing! GG, man!"</p><p>"Never thought I'd see the day someone would beat him at his own game!" Morgana added with a snort. "He's usually the one causing the flustering!"</p><p>Hearing his teammates laugh melted away some of the residual tension Goro felt from earlier, and he allowed a small smile to grace his lips, suddenly feeling much lighter.</p><p>Akira scoffed and reluctantly turned away. "I didn't expect it, that's all! I was trying to be a gentleman here!" The young thief said while he bent to remove his socks, trying to act unaffected.</p><p>"A gentleman who still blushed like a delicate maiden at the first sight of skin." Makoto was unrepentant, clearly collecting on a long-awaited revenge.</p><p>"Or maybe it's because this is Goro-kun's skin..." Ann singsonged, a devilish grin on her lips.</p><p>"What? No." The Thieves' leader glanced swiftly at Goro, and the detective couldn't help himself. He gave him a wink and one of the smiles he usually directed at his enamored fans, and undid the last button, letting his shirt fall open. Akira's eyes went wide, and he quickly tore his gaze away.</p><p>Futaba guffawed from behind her laptop's screen while Goro chuckled. "Wow, you got it bad, Aki-bro'!"</p><p>"Shut up, baby nerd," The young thief grumbled, throwing his balled socks at her, which she dodged with a snicker.</p><p>"I'm sorry if I was a little too forward for you, Akira-kun." Goro said innocently, removing the shirt from his shoulders under the wolf whistles and delighted giggles of the girls. "It wasn't my intention to make you uncomfortable. Should I slow down, maybe?" He couldn't hide the smirk at the corner of his lips, nor the eyebrow raised in a silent challenge as he nonchalantly dropped his shirt and his tie on one of the chairs.</p><p>Akira moaned. "Oh god, you really are a little shit, aren't you? I should have realized sooner..."</p><p>For a moment, Goro thought he had gone too far, but a pleased grin was making its way on the other teen's face, as if he had finally found a worthy adversary. "You shouldn't get too cocky, you won't be so sure of yourself once I'm done with you." There was a promise in his voice, as he removed his glasses and gave Goro a wink himself. "Set aside the last dance for me, alright?"</p><p>"Hmm." Goro paused as if he was thinking about it. "What kind of dance would that be?"</p><p>Akira looked quite smug, as he lifted his own shirt with deliberate gestures. "You, me, and nothing else in between."</p><p>"This is a date, then." The detective replied in an airy tone, doing his best not to let his eyes wander on the other boy's chest. And okay, maybe he was enjoying himself a little too much. But Akira always gave as good as he got, and it always felt quite liberating, to trade quips and banter with someone as sharp-witted as himself. With an equal. The Thieves' leader never backed away from a challenge, and Goro was glad their newfound alliance didn't put an end to their verbal sparring.</p><p>With a satisfied smirk, Akira finally turned away, and went to kneel on the pile of quilts and join Yusuke and Makoto. Still on the couch, Ann looked like she hadn't missed a second of the show, and a wide smile was splitting her face, as she fanned herself with her hand. "Whew, it sure did get hot in here..."</p><p>"I'm not certain the room temperature changed," Yusuke said placidly. "But their interaction certainly seemed to ignite the latent passion in the room."</p><p>Haru giggled, as she came to sit on the artist's other side with Morgana in her arms. "Please, never change, Yusuke-kun." She turned her eyes to the detective, and patted the space beside her with an inviting expression. "Do you want to sit with us, Goro-kun?"</p><p>"Ah..." He hesitated a bit, suddenly not quite sure what was expected of him and how to proceed. Although they were all more or less clothed, the way they were casually leaning on each other's, the way Haru's bare legs were entwined with Yusuke's slim ones, the way Akira was nuzzling Makoto's neck and covering her skin with soft kisses while she petted his hair... He was not quite sure where his place was in what looked like a familiar routine for them.</p><p>But a second later, Ryuji's arm was around his shoulders, as the other teen leaned heavily on him, and Ann slunk to his other side and entwined her fingers with his, dragging him slowly towards the pillows nest with an eager expression. He complied with a small huff of amusement and relief, and sent a glance to Futaba, still seated on the couch. "Are you not joining us?"</p><p>The young hacker gave him a mischievous smile from over her laptop screen. "Nah, orgies are too high level for me, but don't mind me, I'll just spend my turn on guard duty!"</p><p>From beside his ear, Ryuji gave a snort, and squeezed the detective's shoulder with amusement. "Don't listen to her, she just got a bad case of stage fright..."</p><p>"I do not!"</p><p>"...AND she just loves watching us. She'll join us later, when she feels like it."</p><p>Goro raised a bewildered eyebrow as they pulled him towards the rest of the group, but choose not to comment on that. He traded a smile with Haru, who had moved to sit in between Yusuke's legs. The young artist arms were wrapped around her and his chin propped on her shoulder as the both of them watched Ryuji and Ann pull him to kneel with them on the other side of the nest.</p><p>Ryuji's fingers caught in his belt's loops, and the other teen gave him a playful grin."So, whassup, mister Detective? Eager to get under our clothes?"</p><p>He did, quite a bit. And while he only had his pants on, Ryuji still wore both his jeans and his shirt, as did most of the team. Maybe it was time to even the field. "I sure am, especially as I'm feeling quite a bit under-clothed here..."</p><p>Ann laughed and pressed against his side, their knees bumping against each other's. "You're right, it's a bit unfair... But damn, Goro, you look good..." Her hand dropped to his abdomen and shyly caressed the lightly defined muscles there, admiration blatant on her face. "It's such a shame you usually hide all of those under your shirts."</p><p>A bit embarrassed by her bold gesture, Goro chuckled and raised his hand to tentatively brush away her hair, his fingers lingering in her silky locks. "Well... I'm glad I passed your approval. But surely, I'm not the only one benefiting from all those fights in the Metaverse?"</p><p>"I'm not sure fighting shadows is enough to give you a six-pack." Futaba was watching the proceedings with rapt attention, and when she saw them look at her, she grinned and pointed at Yusuke with her chin. "Still haven't seen much improvement on noodle-boy here yet."</p><p>Yusuke scoffed at the young hacker. "Should I feel offended? You certainly are no better than me."</p><p>"I'm the team's navigator, not a DPS!"</p><p>Tutting softly, Makoto reprimanded her. "Don't say that, Yusuke is still very strong, even if his muscles don't show a lot..." She paused, before adding slyly. "Still, you are what you eat, Yusuke. Maybe you should stop relying only on instant noodles..." She chuckled and gave a half-hug to the young artist to remove the bite from her words, while Akira carded his hand through Yusuke's hair with a fond smile.</p><p>Yusuke sighed, but fortunately, he didn't look too miffed by their teasing. Haru half-turned between his arms and kissed him softly, while Morgana bumped his head against his side, and his residual annoyance seemed to evaporate as quickly as it had arrived.</p><p>Ryuji clearly had something to say about it, given the grin that stretched his lips in a mischievous expression, but Goro choose to preemptively shut him up with a kiss to remind him where his attention was needed.</p><p>The other boy didn't seem to complain much, as he eagerly returned the kiss, hands grabbing at Goro and pulling him against his body. It felt good, to have fingers roam the bare skin of his back, tracing muscles, vertebrae and old scars as if they were a map to follow. His own fingers found their way to the back of Ryuji's head, grabbing his short hair to better guide him against his mouth. The other teen hummed pleasantly through the kiss, and tightened his arms around Goro before letting himself fall on his back amid the pillows, pulling the detective along with him.</p><p>The new position felt hot all at once, with Ryuji's body pressed against his own from lips to legs, putting pressure on just the right place. The sudden rush of pleasure made Goro dizzy, and he groaned in approval, clamping his fingers in Ryuji's hair to deepen the kiss.</p><p>His lover's hands were roaming and pressing along his back, his flanks, his hips, in an overwhelming rush of sensations. Ryuji's gestures were just like him, bold and insolent and unashamed, a hurricane full of eagerness and belligerence that couldn't be tamed. Desire was building between them, even through their remaining clothes, and Goro had to suppress a moan when Ryuji grabbed his ass with enthusiasm. In retaliation, he furiously devoured his companion's mouth until he was a panting mess beneath him.</p><p>When their lips finally separated, Ryuji's clouded eyes and satisfied smile were a prize of their own.</p><p>"Man, not bad... not bad at all... Didn't expect this from you..."</p><p>Goro scoffed, lightly biting the other teen's jaw. He didn't expect it from himself either, but it was surprisingly easy to let go of his reservations with the other boy. Ryuji could be infuriating sometimes, but there was no denying his passion and energy were addictive. His bony limbs, firm chest, and the hardness pressed against Goro's thigh would have been a turn-off with any guy outside of their group, but here, it felt intoxicating, to be able to touch and claim one of his teammates like this, after thinking about it for so long.</p><p>But still, he couldn't help himself but sneer slightly at Ryuji's words, knowing that the other teen still underestimated how much he wanted this, how much he wanted them, even after seeing his and Akira's teasing bout.</p><p>"Am I supposed to act like a virgin? I told you, I know what I want."</p><p>He would never have shown such an expression under the Detective Prince's guise, but now that they had seen and accepted what was beneath the mask, he felt comfortable enough to let small glimpses of his jaded self come to light. And true to himself, Ryuji wasn't the slightest bit deterred by the displayed annoyance, as he smirked, and let his hands play with Goro's locks, falling around their heads.</p><p>"Well, you sure showed me, dude. I totally thought that you would have trouble letting go like this but..." Ryuji glanced at something behind him and his smile widened. "Oh man, better turn around, you don't wanna miss that..."</p><p>Curious, Goro gave him a last kiss before turning in his arms, and he did a double take.</p><p>Ann stood gloriously naked over them, her curvaceous body exposed without shame. In her arms was Morgana, smug as only a cat could be. His dark fur was an alluring contrast to her pale skin, and their pleased expressions were eerily similar to one another's.</p><p>"Is there room for two more, in here?" Ann asked them slyly.</p><p>Without waiting for an answer, the beautiful girl approached them and dropped her partner on Goro's chest, before sinking over his legs, her slim yet strong thighs enclosing his own, and Goro didn't know where to direct his gaze, between the pair of breasts which bounced with the movement, and the slit pupils that stared at him intensely and hungrily.</p><p>Until now, he hadn't realized Morgana would be participating in their... orgy, for lack of a better term, and he felt stupid for not thinking about it earlier. A bit distracted by the naked girl looming over him and the warm thighs around his own, and not knowing how to bring up the topic, he asked hesitantly:</p><p>"Ah... I know you're not a real cat, but... I don't know if... well... Also... isn't this illegal?"</p><p>Morgana didn't seem to mind, though, and he slowly laid down on Goro's bare chest, paws curled under him, like he belonged here no matter how the detective felt about it.</p><p>"Don't worry, I do not require sexual gratification like you do." His voice was as confident as ever, not embarrassed one bit by the topic. "Although sharing these moments with all of you is quite pleasing. I am certainly enjoying the closeness involved with such activities..."</p><p>It wasn't hard to understand why, seeing the loving glance he sent to Ann, and the gentle caress she gave him in return. The whole situation would have been strange and disturbing, were it not for Morgana's voice, reminding him of the fact that the creature on his chest was no mere cat, but a sentient being with a mind as human as any of them. Goro slowly relaxed, and gave him a gentle scratch under the jaw, which made him almost purr.</p><p>"...Alright..." He murmured with a small chuckle. "I guess we're teammates even in this..."</p><p>"He's part of us," Ann agreed with a fond smile. "We wouldn't be complete without him, and frankly, it would not be as enjoyable without him to boss us around."</p><p>"Hey, I resent that," said the cat with barely held amusement, and Ann laughed softly. She bent down to brush a kiss to Morgana's head, and the swell of her breasts caressed Goro's abs, while her own flat belly pressed against the bulge in his pants. An involuntary hiss escaped him at the sensation, and she leaned back to send him an amused smile.</p><p>"Well, Morgana might not need sexual gratification, but I sure know someone who does..." She said with a teasing wink, backing away on his legs as she raked her nails along his abdomen, before her hands trailed down towards his pants fly, dragging it open in a swift movement, her fingers plunging inside and... and... God...</p><p>A smug expression found its way to Morgana's feline face, even as the cat lazily stretched across his chest, the caress of his fur against his skin making the detective's already short breath catch in his throat. Morgana's voice was a satisfied purr. "Enjoying yourself?..."</p><p>"Quite... a bit..." Goro replied haltingly, focused on the wonderful sensation of firm fingers around his erection. Ann looked quite pleased by his reaction, and squeezed him softly, her hand moving tortuously slow around him. Behind him, Ryuji laughed, his breath hot against Goro's ear as his arms tightened around him.</p><p>"Oh man, I hope you're ready for the long haul. We're only just beginning."</p><p>He still had a hard time concentrating with the hardness that was pressing against his spine, but Ryuji's teeth skimming along his neck while his long fingers joined Ann's and wrapped around the tip of his cock were a pleasant distraction. It was a tight fit, with two hands inside his boxers, but they soon divested him of his remaining clothes, and the proceedings were all the more enjoyable after that.</p><p>As much as he had acted as if he was sure of himself, he didn't have much — if any — experience in this domain, but they clearly knew what they were doing. The nervousness he was trying to hide was soon drowned out by the pleasure they were giving him, their hands slow and confident around him, their mouth brushing his neck in delicious caresses. Ann ran the nails of her free hand softly along his abs, and Morgana moved to get out of her way. He padded softly on the detective's chest before jumping to sit on the pillows beside his and Ryuji's heads, leaving the detective with an unobstructed view of the girl straddling him.</p><p>Ann was beautiful, in a breath-taking way. Although her Metaverse outfit was quite seductive and alluring, it also made her look intimidating and unapproachable. It was her battle armor, a beautiful rose with thorns, as she said herself. But the girl in front of him now looked much more human, her cheeks slightly pink, a softness to her eyes and a playful smile to her lips. This wasn't Panther, her costume daring anyone to leer at her and suffer the consequences. This was Ann, with her heart open and inviting him in.</p><p>He preferred her like this so much more.</p><p>He didn't know what to do with his hands. There was so much he wanted, but he wasn't sure if he was quite allowed to. He swallowed past his dry throat, eyes meeting Ann's in a silent question as he raised his hands hesitantly, and she looked at them for a second, before grabbing them and putting them firmly on her waist.</p><p>He let out a small laugh of relief, fingers roaming over her skin, and whispered in a slightly breathless voice. "I wasn't sure you would be okay with this."</p><p>"Come on, man," Ryuji's hand released him, leaving more room for Ann's own, and the teenager ran his fingers all over his chest and neck, before caressing Goro's jaw with his thumb. "You're allowed to touch back. We <i>want</i> you to touch back."</p><p>"We sure do." Ann laughed. "You know you're our boyfriend now, right? Touching us is part of the deal, so come on, stop acting shy!"</p><p>Goro wasn't shy, but he still had a hard time believing he was here with them, that they <i>wanted</i> him here. He let his gaze linger with amazement over Ann's body and face, the dips of her skin under his hands, her own fingers sliding deliciously over his cock, the goosebumps over her arms and the moistness of her lips as she lightly bit them.</p><p>"I'll try, Tak..." He faltered and hesitated over her name, but her encouraging expression quickly quenched his doubts. "...Ann... You really are a sight to behold..."</p><p>Ryuji's voice was a proud murmur. "She is, ain't she?"</p><p>"Haha, you guys are so sweet..." She giggled, and then she released Goro and descended on their mouths, enthusiastically kissing the both of them in turn until they were all breathless, before she turned and brushed her lips against Morgana's fur.</p><p>"My boys..." she sighed, a satisfied smile on her face.</p><p>"Forever yours, Lady Ann," came the soft reply from Morgana, eyes full of devotion, before he turned to Goro and added:</p><p>"Although... I guess we're really all each other's, right? I know I should feel jealous that you can all do these things together while I'm stuck in this body, but... I can't get mad, you're all so, so beautiful like this..." He said with a dreamy sigh.</p><p>"Aww, Mona, you're gonna make us blush..." Ryuji said with a laugh, and raised the arm he had wrapped around Goro to ruffle the cat's fur. "We love you too, buddy, you don't need our gross human rituals to be a part of us..."</p><p>"And if I must say... we're already quite intimate like this, don't you think?..." Goro added, turning his head slightly against Ryuji's shoulder to press his brow against Morgana's body with a fond smile. He felt the cat hesitate a bit, then press back against him, his nose running affectionately in the detective's hair with an almost inaudible sigh of contentment.</p><p>"Yeah, you're right. This is really nice..."</p><p>"Oh my god, this is just so cute..." Ann was watching them with a huge smile. "I wish I had my phone right now, so I could take a picture of the three of you..."</p><p>"No pictures in the attic!" Akechi almost jumped as Akira made himself be heard from the other side of the pillows nest, having forgotten about the rest of the group in the midst of his pleasure.</p><p>"Aww, you're such a spoilsport..." Ann grumbled as she pulled away, and then Goro let his head fall back on Ryuji's shoulder with a muffled moan as she seized his member again, her fingers tightening around him and her rhythm much faster and purposeful than her previous movements.</p><p>Ryuji did seem to enjoy the view, as his hips strained and pressed instinctively against the small of Goro's back. "Damn, Ann... We're supposed to take it slow, remember?"</p><p>"I am not... complaining here..." Goro huffed, eyes caught on the hypnotizing movement of her hand as pleasure shot through him.</p><p>Ann smile was positively devious as she spoke, something almost predatory in her attitude. "You didn't ask for slow last time you were in Goro's position, did you Ryuji?..."</p><p>"Attagirl, you tell him…" Akira laughed from where he was, body entwined with Haru's and head resting against Yusuke's chest. He grinned at Goro, even though his words were still addressed to Ann. "...Though Ryuji's right, don't tire him out too quickly, we all want a turn with him tonight..."</p><p>Goro chuckled as he met Akira's eyes and returned his grin. "Looks like someone's eager..." He then shuddered as a new wash of pleasure coursed through him. "Ah... as much as I want to, I'm not sure I would have enough stamina to be with all of you, if we... hmm... take things to their conclusion right now..."</p><p>With a small sigh of regret, Ann caressed him one last time, before slowly releasing him. "Yeah, I know... That's too bad..."</p><p>Ryuji poked her in the arm. "Come on, don't be greedy! Tonight, we share, you'll have him to yourself next time we do this." </p><p>She relented with a pout, before bending down and snuggling to Goro's chest. And damn, feeling her naked skin against his own was doing nothing to help him calm down.</p><p>But Ryuji had said next time? The thought was heart-warming, and Goro felt the fire inside him burn brighter, knowing that they really planned to keep him around, that it wasn't a one-time deal. While he was recovering his breath and trying not to think about the breasts squashed to his own chest, Goro asked nonchalantly. "So... this is a regular thing, those "sleepovers"?"</p><p>"Every few nights, when we can get away with it, yeah." Morgana answered, as he dropped his chin to Goro's shoulder. "There's only so much late study sessions and sleepovers Ryuji's mom and Makoto's sister can accept."</p><p>"They both used to call us late in the evening, when we stayed here." Ryuji's voice was a soft rumble, echoing from his chest through Goro's back, and the detective sighed contentedly, hands carding through Ann's hair and undoing her pigtails gently. "I think they suspected we were with a boyfriend or girlfriend, but nothing prevents suspicion like seeing a whole group of friends say hello to them on videoconf." He chuckled. "They seem to think that as long as we're in a group, the others will play the role of chaperons..."</p><p>Makoto's voice rose from the other group of teenagers. "It also helps that we're all getting good grades this year."</p><p>Futaba snorted at that. "Or at least above zero grades in Ryuji's case..."</p><p>"Hey, I did great on last math's test!"</p><p>"Yes, Ryuji-kun really put some efforts in his studies this semester! It was nice to see him so dedicated during last exams."</p><p>"See! Haru's with me!"</p><p>"Haru's too nice to tell you that you suck!"</p><p>"Oh, please don't be so harsh on him, he really did quite well!"</p><p>It was nice, to hear them talk and tease each other's, to watch Haru snuggle against Makoto's side and Yusuke and Akira trade light kisses, to exchange glances and grins with Futaba, and to feel the warm press of Ryuji's, Ann's and Morgana's bodies against his own. It was so different from what he was used to, being surrounded by life, warmth and friends like this, when he had spent most of his life alone or distanced from the people around him. He hummed contentedly and relished in the moment, and he thought that he would gladly stay in this dusty attic forever if that eternity could be spent like this, with them close to him.</p><p>Though it seemed like Akira had other plans for him, because he finally separated from Yusuke and pushed him softly towards Goro's group. "Come on, Ryuji, Morgana, Ann, time to share. Some of us are waiting for our turn..."</p><p>A shiver ran along the detective's spine, as he remembered Akira's promise of a "dance", and the reminder was enough to extricate him from the soft daze that was softly clouding his mind. Yusuke approached them slowly, sharp gaze running over their tangled bodies before meeting Goro's eyes. "If it's alright with you all, I would like to take over from here..."</p><p>Oh, it was more than alright. The spark of desire reignited itself inside him, and he nodded at the other teen with a smile, his voice light. "You're welcome to it, if those three let me go long enough for us to proceed with the evening's schedule..."</p><p>Morgana mumbled. "Aww, I was getting comfortable here. Goro smells good, too..." But he let himself be lifted without complaining when Ann grabbed him gently.</p><p>"Come on, Mona, we shouldn't be too selfish..." She took him in her arms again and rose from her position over Goro, trailing kisses along the cat's spine while he mewled in contentment. With a wink to the artist, she murmured lowly. "Although I had hoped to enjoy your skills tonight, Yusuke..."</p><p>The other teen gave her a pleasant smile as he let his eyes roam over her body in quiet appreciation. "Then I'll make sure to make some time for you, dear Ann."</p><p>Ryuji grumbled while he and Goro tried to straighten themselves and untangle their limbs from each other's. "Yusuke's got success with the ladies, I dunno why. Girls are supposed to like bad boys, not guys like him."</p><p>"He just gives head better than you do," was Ann's flat response, accompanied by a flustered giggle from Haru and a mortified noise from Makoto.</p><p>"And that's not just the ladies who know how to appreciate it," Akira added with a hedonistic grin, stretching like a cat amid the pillows.</p><p>"You all flatter me." A small smile was dancing on Yusuke's lips, as he came to sit beside the detective. "I'm just attentive to your bodies reactions, this is nothing special."</p><p>It was hard to deny that the topic of conversation wasn't stirring lustful thoughts inside Goro's mind. He pulled himself up on his elbows to better look at Yusuke, and asked him nonchalantly. "After hearing these compliments, I must admit I find myself quite curious about those skills of yours..."</p><p>The artist chuckled as he bent over Goro, leaving only inches between their faces. "Is this what you want? I would gladly sate your curiosity."</p><p>Fire was burning in his veins, and Goro closed the last inches that separated them, brushing his lips to the corner of Yusuke's mouth before whispering: "I do want this very much, if you are willing..." Then he kissed him purposefully, one hand raising to tangle in the other teen's hair, and he hummed in contentment when Yusuke responded eagerly to the kiss, their tongues meeting and slowly coiling against each other's.</p><p>He had been a fool to think a few minutes of rest after Ann's and Ryuji's ministrations would be enough to calm him down. The desire was once more flowing through him like lava, hips straining upward in a desperate search for friction. But Yusuke denied him from it, as he chose to lie down beside him, and let his hands caress the detective's upper body gently while they kissed, never straying lower than his belly.</p><p>But the frustration was making Goro careless, and he bit at the other's lips too strongly, hard enough to hurt. To his dismay, he felt Yusuke hiss and pull back from him.</p><p>"Sorry..." Goro apologized, irritated at his own loss of control, and hoping he hadn't scared the other teenager away. Yusuke hummed and gazed at him for a moment, a finger brushing pensively over his bitten lip, before bowing towards him again, but this time his head bent a little lower, and a hot, hot tongue burned a path from the hollow of Goro's throat to the spot below his ear, before teeth closed around his earlobe and firmly pulled at it. The detective shivered, feeling suddenly breathless, as Yusuke murmured against his ear:</p><p>"Too slow, right? I shall endeavor to pick up the pace." And without further ado, the artist was on the move again, hands roaming and gripping Goro's hips firmly while his lips trailed open-mouthed kisses on the detective's chest. The pace was indeed faster, almost too fast, but Goro relished in it, in the tumultuous storm that was taking him apart, and the violent inferno Yusuke awoke inside of him, while his mouth went lower and lower on his chest, nipping and sucking at the skin fervently.</p><p>Goro suddenly felt the urge for more, more skin, more intimacy, and with eyes wide with hunger, he gripped the other boy's tunic and pulled at it. The artist obliged him with a chuckle, raising his arms so that Goro could divest him of his shirt, and soon enough, Yusuke's bare chest was pressed to Goro's torso, and everything felt right again.</p><p>Ann hadn't lied in her praise of the artist's skills. Yusuke clearly had a way with his mouth, and his tongue ran over Goro's skin in confident strokes, as if he had found a new canvas to paint on. Lower and lower he went, pausing for a while to lightly bite at the detective's nipples, before continuing on his way. It was becoming harder and harder to breath, the closer Yusuke was coming to his erection, and a hoarse groan escaped from Goro's throat when he finally felt warm lips brush his cock.</p><p>"S-shit... Yusuke..." </p><p>The artist didn't reply, focusing instead on rendering him half mad with desire. Goro bit his own lips deeply as he felt Yusuke's mouth alternate between kisses and small licks along his member. The other teen's breath was hot against his skin, small puffs of warm air blowing over the moist trails left by his tongue. And Goro's back arched in pleasure when he felt Yusuke's teeth run softly along his skin, in an intoxicating mix of danger and passion.</p><p>It felt so, so good. Nothing he had done in the past with his own hand could ever compare to it. Yusuke's tongue licked a long stripe on the underside of his cock, and then his lips brushed over the head of it, as if he was about to take it in his mouth. But they didn't stray there for too long, instead returning to their previous path, caressing, licking and nipping lightly at Goro's skin.</p><p>As much as the desire was turning his mind to mush, the detective was aware of the implicit rule here, of not going too far in their games. At least not tonight. Ryuji had talked of taking it slow, and Goro understood the need. It was already so much, nearly too much, to have them all like this, to himself. He couldn't imagine going further than this without completely losing control.</p><p>Still, the pleasure right now was overwhelming, and he had to restrain himself not to grab at Yusuke's hair and pull him closer, knowing that he might not be able to hold his strength back, that he might hurt the other teen while in the throes of passion. Instead, he clenched his teeth tightly and gripped his hands in the quilt under him, fingers digging in the soft fabric to prevent himself from doing so with the artist's hair.</p><p>But then, a soft hand gently grabbed his own, and Goro froze. He swallowed with difficulty and opened his eyes, his unfocused gaze finally catching on Haru, who was now lying down beside him with Makoto. The young girl smiled gently at him, and softly pried open his fingers from the quilt.</p><p>"Don't be so tense, Goro-kun. It's alright to let go for a bit. We trust you." Her melodic voice was a balm to his soul, and he finally allowed himself to unclench his hand, focusing instead on her fingers slipping and intermingling with his. Her hand seemed so small in his own, and he found himself relaxing unconsciously, holding her hand in a much gentler grip.</p><p>Makoto, who lied on her side behind Haru, an arm around the other girl's torso, smiled at Goro from over their teammate shoulder. "It's okay. Just enjoy yourself, and stop worrying. You won't hurt us, and even if you do, we are not going anywhere."</p><p>Breath erratic, Goro let his eyes wander over them, and then towards Yusuke. The other teen was watching him quietly, mouthing softly over the underside of his cock, and his eyes drifted languidly to the detective's other hand, still fisted in the quilt. <i>Oh</i>, Goro thought, and he hesitantly let go of the fabric, instead raising his trembling hand to softly brush it over Yusuke's head and to card his fingers through his hair. The young artist hummed in pleasure, and rewarded him with a slow lick over his erection. Goro let his head fall back in the pillows with a muffled groan.</p><p>From here on out, he let himself enjoy the ride, hands still griped with Haru's own and Yusuke's hair, feeling strangely anchored between the two of them. The artist's lips and tongue were making short work of his self-control, and the hands firmly kneading his thighs were making it more and more difficult to resist. It wasn't long before Goro found himself pleading softly.</p><p>"F-fuck... You might want to stop, Yusuke, I'm..." A strangled moan escaped his throat. "Aah... I'm about to..."</p><p>The artist hummed as he raised his head to gaze at him, and Goro could almost snarl in frustration, even if he had been the one to ask for it. In contrast, Yusuke looked so calm and composed, even with his damp lips and disheveled hair. He was staring at Goro's body without shame, eyes flickering to specific points and tracing invisible lines on his chest as if he was analyzing a painting. "...Indeed. Though I must say, it might not be a bad idea. You might come to enjoy the second part of the evening better if you do not have to restrain yourself like this."</p><p>While he spoke, his eyes glanced around, meeting the eyes of the Thieves that weren't already occupied, before turning towards Akira. The Thieves' leader hesitated, then sighed in amusement.</p><p>"Oh, what the hell. Do it, Yusuke. I want to see this."</p><p>The artist turned back to Goro, and there was an almost invisible wicked smile to the corner of his lips, one they sometimes caught sight of on Fox's face in the Metaverse, when he sighed in satisfaction after tearing down an enemy he seemed to find particularly ugly.</p><p>The way Yusuke complied with Akira's order was certainly something to think about, as if he had been waiting for their leader's go ahead to proceed. But thinking became a difficult thing to do, when the other teen bent over him once again, hand, lips, tongue and teeth playing a delicious game of tag over his skin.</p><p>He didn't have to try very long. Goro had already been on the brink of orgasm for some time, and it didn't take much until he was reduced to a bundle of writhing muscles and panting groans. His hand constricted around Haru's, as pleasure started rushing through him, and he felt... he felt... </p><p>He came with a muffled shout, fingers tangled in Yusuke's hair and pulling it almost painfully in his search for more. His partner's tongue was a delicious pressure on the underside of his pulsing cock, as Goro arched and groaned, coming in spurts on the skin of his hip, until he fell back against the pillows, boneless and exhausted, panting harshly in the dusty air of the attic.</p><p>"Fuck, that was hot..." Akira's voice was rough and low, and it did delicious things to the detective's ego, hearing the desire coming from the other teen, usually so composed.</p><p>"Wow, yeah... They were so gorgeous..." Ann herself seemed breathless, and there was a hum of acquiescence from Makoto beside him.</p><p>He finally let his eyes fall open, and turned his head to glance at her and Haru, who were watching him with wide eyes and red cheeks. Haru blushed even more when she saw he had caught her staring, and she gave a shy little laugh as she squeezed his hand one last time before letting it go, biting her smiling lips all the while.</p><p>Yusuke let out an amused huff as he himself pulled back languidly and looked at the stains now marring Goro's hips with fascination, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Hmm... You are quite a sight to behold like this. Ephemeral as it may be, the result is quite aesthetic."</p><p>Goro chuckled and smirked, still breathless from his orgasm. He raised a hand to wipe the sweat off his brow and let it rest there, half obscuring his vision. "Ah... I'm glad to have been of use in your pursuit of art... And here I thought all this artistic shit was always boring..."</p><p>A quiet laugh answered him, and he felt Yusuke's thumb caress his hip, smearing the come over his lower belly, while the other teen's voice took on a teasing note. "There are many forms of art; everyone can find joy and fulfillment in it once they find which form they like the most..."</p><p>Sighing contentedly, Goro grabbed at him and pulled him to his lips to kiss Yusuke greedily, before he replied: "I don't think there's a lot of people that don't appreciate this particular form."</p><p>"True, I have yet to meet one." The glance Yusuke swept lazily over the rest of the group was quite explicit, and Goro laughed again. He let his head drop back to the pillow, still enjoying the rush the endorphins had brought to him, and he felt Yusuke move back a bit, his mouth trailing a loving path of kisses along his neck and collarbones.</p><p>Suddenly, Futaba's voice rose from the couch, loud and demanding. "Yusuke, I'm horny!"</p><p>Amid the surprised snorts and laughter of the rest of the team, the young artist raised his head from where he was lazily nipping at Goro's skin. "Why are you telling me?"</p><p>"You know why! Come ooon! You can't leave a girl hanging like that!"</p><p>Chuckling lowly, Yusuke pressed a last kiss to Goro's shoulder and slowly untangled himself from his body. "Well... I suppose duty calls."</p><p>"Go." Haru said with a fond smile. She had been snuggling and trading kisses with Makoto next to them, but she now came to sit at Goro's side. "It wouldn't do to make her wait."</p><p>As the artist moved away, Goro's eyes wandered over the other side of the pillow's nest, and caught a tantalizing glimpse of Akira slowly moving over Ann's and Ryuji's tangled bodies, the three of them now completely naked and trading open-mouthed kisses, before his attention was brought back to Haru. She was watching him, a bit apprehensive but still hopeful, the pink on her cheeks quite endearing.</p><p>When he met her eyes, she curled up a bit, knees under her chin, and she whispered shyly. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"</p><p>He stared at her for a long moment. "Well, they are... but they're not the only ones being beautiful here..."</p><p>To his delight, she blushed even more and gave him a sheepish smile. "...You are really nice, Goro-kun."</p><p>Nice or not, it certainly was the truth. Haru was beautiful to him, in a different but no lesser kind of way than Ann. Her round face and wavy hair gave her such a soft look, almost the exact opposite of the people he usually frequented, with their false smiles and sharp gazes. He was almost afraid of touching her and see her break under his hands.</p><p>But she was fragile in appearance only, because under the gentleness and shyness was still a strong personality, someone with firm conviction and the will of a thousand people. </p><p>She had been somewhat distant with him at first, and now that he was aware of what they knew about him, he could understand her initial aloofness and the wary glances she had thrown at him, when they had met for the first time. But as they spent time together, she had softened and had slowly become more relaxed around him, eventually showing him the same affection that the rest of the Thieves had given him. Goro had never been more glad that he hadn't been the one to take care of Okumura. Seeing the warm feelings in Haru's eyes, he thought it had been worth enduring Shido's anger at his foiled plans and losing some of his trust, just to be able now to share this kind of moments with her without the guilt plaguing him.</p><p>Still, she was clearly nervous, curious but not daring to reach out, now that his whole attention was on her. Still somewhat afraid of him, even if she was trying to overcome her apprehension. He supposed his attitude earlier, during the discussion and fight with Akira, didn't help with her nerves. It was humbling, seeing how she nevertheless tried to overcome her hesitation and approach him, despite her nervousness.</p><p>He didn't dare insult her by asking if she was sure about this. Haru wouldn't be here if she didn't want to be, this he knew for sure. But around them, he could feel the eyes of the rest of the team, watching them covertly, and he started feeling nervous himself.</p><p>Futaba might have been the youngest of the group, but she wasn't the only one the Thieves were protective of. He had seen it in the palace, how Akira and Ann often flanked Haru when they had to go through a shadow-infested zone, or how Ryuji always made sure to keep a helping hand ready around her whenever they had to scale the balconies and rafters. And now, they watched out for her, making sure that Goro wasn't about to hurt her, accidentally or not.</p><p>He might have felt a bit miffed by their worry, but he could understand their point of view. No matter how much they wanted him there, he was still an unknown entity in this context.</p><p>They wanted to trust him, but he had to show them he deserved that trust.</p><p>Determination and a strong desire to prove himself filled him. If Haru was still skittish around him, then he would make sure that she knew she had nothing to fear from him. Even if he had to <i>seduce</i> her for this.</p><p>He lifted himself so that he could sit and look at her face to face, and tried not to think about the fact that he was completely nude before her, nor the fact that she had just watched him get off with one of their teammates. He hesitated for a moment, before offering his hand to her, the same one she had held a few minutes ago. She gazed at it for a few seconds, eyes wide open, before placing her own in it with a small shiver.</p><p>"I hope I didn't squeeze too hard, earlier." He said to her softly, caressing her fingers delicately and making sure he hadn't bruised her. He didn't think he had been too forceful, but her hand still looked so delicate in his own, despite the slight calluses under her fingertips.</p><p>She was quick to reassure him. "Oh, n-no, don't worry about it! You did nothing wrong, and..." She bit her lip, then added with a fond smile. "And I must admit... I enjoyed holding your hand..."</p><p>So sweet... How could a girl like her exist in a society that would have eaten her alive at the first show of vulnerability? Still, he was glad she had managed to keep that side of her. In a way, she was much stronger than him, keeping to her convictions and enthusiasm while he had let society mold him into nothing more than a jaded misanthrope.</p><p>"I'm glad you did that..." He said to her while brushing her hand with his thumb. "You helped me relax and enjoy the moment. But do not ask me not to worry, it would be discourteous of me not to care for your well-being, or make sure that you were having fun, too."</p><p>Haru squeezed his hand gently, her expression warmer. "You sound like our leader, when you say things like this. Though I must say, it is nice to have another gentleman thief in our group." She added with a teasing smile.</p><p>The occasion was too good not to use the line, no matter how cheesy it sounded. "Then, I shall do my best to steal your heart, too..." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it with a small wink and the charming smile he had perfected all these years as the detective prince. "...my lady."</p><p>She giggled, flustered by the display but still clearly delighted. "I shouldn't have said that, you are going to be as insufferable as Akira-kun with this, aren't you?..."</p><p>He grinned when he heard their leader laugh behind him, but he didn't move his gaze away from hers. "That depends, is it working?"</p><p>She bit her lips, then with a small sigh of amusement, she leaned forward and moved her arms over his shoulders, her fingers tangling with the hair in his nape. The detective felt his heart miss a beat at seeing her face so close to his, but he didn't dare cross the small space that was still present between them.</p><p>"You're... really different from what I expected, Goro-kun..." She glanced away for a moment. "I thought you would be... colder. Less gentle..."</p><p>Thinking back to the cruel words he had uttered earlier in the evening, he quelled the reflexive cringe at the memory, and raised a self-deprecating eyebrow instead. "Whoever gave you this idea, he certainly was a stupid jerk who was out of his mind..."</p><p>There was a small note of sadness at the corners of her lips when she smiled at him. "I thought he might have been, for a long time... But ever since I met him, he's shown us glimpses of who he might become if we gave him a chance. And now, I'm glad we did, as I discovered another facet of him that I am quite fond of. This kind of guy... this is someone I could grow to love deeply..."</p><p>If his heart had missed a beat earlier, it almost stopped at hearing these words. He still had a hard time believing them, no matter how much Akira had insisted on them earlier. It felt as if it was a case of mistaken identity, and those declarations weren't supposed to be addressed to him. Still, there was such warmth in her eyes when she said those words, that he only wanted to pull her closer and never let her go.</p><p>"...Can I kiss you?" He whispered to her, and she nodded immediately, as if she had been waiting all this time for it. When his lips finally met hers, he could almost taste her forgiveness under her strawberry lipstick.</p><p>It felt like the sweetest victory when she finally pressed against him and lost herself to the kiss. He tightened his arms around her and cradled her close to him, fingers brushing through her locks, and a small shiver ran through her body. When they finally separated from each other, a blush had spread to her cheeks, but her eyes were almost sparkling in happiness in the soft light of the attic.</p><p>"I didn't think I would ever say this, but... I'm really, really glad you are here with us, Goro-kun..."</p><p>"I am, too..." He whispered truthfully. "My only regret is that I was blind and stubborn for so long, and that it took me so much time to accept the friendship and kindness you showed towards me... You..." His thoughts turned towards the realization that had brought him back to Leblanc and to them, earlier. "You have no idea how much it meant, knowing that you gave me a chance, despite what I did. No one ever did that for me before…"</p><p>He almost cringed at the vulnerability of his words, but before he could take them back, Haru murmured: "I really think that deep down, you are a good person, Goro-kun. So, show us that side of you from now on, okay?"</p><p>With determination, he replied: "I will." And then, he closed the gap between them again, sharing a new kiss with her, then another, and another, each one a little more passionate, a little more desperate for contact. Haru responded to him in kind, her nervousness peeling away in little sighs of relief and enjoyment, showing a little less restraint each time.</p><p>This time, when they separated, she let out a small gasp, fingers clenching around his head as if she didn't want to let him go. He didn't know what she saw on his face, but the look of wonder she gave him as she detailed him made his heart race.</p><p>She's accepting me, he thought with elation. She doesn't fear me. She wants me there. She...</p><p>Oh.</p><p>The meaning of her blushing cheeks and her wide pupils seemed obvious now, and he fought hard not to react to it, with his current state of undress and their proximity. His hands slid along her sides to cradle her hips, thumbs pressing gently into the soft cloth of her sweater there and he felt her shiver. His position wasn't the most comfortable, as he sat in an awkward twist to face her, but then, she bit her lips again, and shuffled to her knees to slide into his lap, and everything seemed to click in place.</p><p>Her arms slid around his shoulders and his own around her hips as naturally as if they had done this a hundred times before. And damn if it didn't feel good, having her soft body pressed along his torso, and feel the skin of her lower back under his fingertips where her sweater had ridden up. Once again, he was reminded of his own lack of clothes, and he buried his face in her neck, both in embarrassment and to enjoy her flowery perfume. In return, she trailed kittenish kisses on his temple and hair, and he made a small noise of appreciation.</p><p>Without the haze of lust that had been clouding his mind earlier, he realized that until now, he had only been taking what they offered, thinking only of his own desires. It was too selfish, even for him. It was time to return some of the pleasure they had given him, if Haru was okay with it.</p><p>The lack of experience was a daunting obstacle, though, and he tried to hide his nervousness as much as possible, not knowing how to ask his question. He wanted... No, he needed to please her, to see her come undone because of him, to return to her a fraction of the affection she and the others had showed him, despite everything. She deserved everything he could ever give to her.</p><p>"I..." he started, but cut himself off, eyes glancing away, unconsciously searching for some hint on how to proceed. His eyes met those of Makoto, who was snuggling with Morgana a bit further. She gave him a nod and a smile of encouragement, and Morgana made a small wave motion with his paw that elicited a chuckle from him. Hesitantly, he faced Haru once more, brushed his lips on her brow, and whispered:</p><p>"Stop me if I make anything you don't like, okay?"</p><p>Her eyes were wide but her expression was curious and eager, and he waited until she nodded in acquiescence.</p><p>His hands wandered, brushing gently against her chest through her sweater, then lower and lower, attentively watching for any hint of hesitation on her part. But she let him explore without a word, her cheeks flushing even more with each passing moment, but clearly longing for what his hands promised her, as he ran them along her bare thighs, then slowly dragged them under her skirt.</p><p>He had no idea what to do, only vague theory. But Haru's fingers found his to guide them between her legs and a moment later, she literally melted in his arms, a pleasured sigh on her lips, and he felt so fucking proud of himself, seeing her enjoy herself because of him.</p><p>He watched her with wide eyes, as he carefully moved his fingers over the cloth of her underwear, attentive not to miss even one of her reactions, learning from the expressions on her face where was the best spot to press on, which part he brushed made her moan or gasp. He nuzzled her hair and breathed in her scent, drunk on the floral fragrances that emanated from her, reminiscent of a field of wildflowers.</p><p>The little noises she made, the way she clenched and relaxed her grip in his hair, the warmth of her core under his fingers and her own hand guiding his wrist... It was like he had been offered something terribly precious, and he was split between elation and panic. It was overwhelming, to have someone like her trust him enough for this. How was he supposed to please her correctly, when he had never had a partner before? Was it good enough for her? He didn't dare move on his own, hand lax and pliant under her own, letting Haru guide him in fear of making a mistake or acting like a fool. They might not belittle him for it, but this naive ignorance of his clashed with his craving for perfection and admiration. He wanted to impress them, he wanted to impress her, but none of his studies or careful scheming could have prepared him for this situation. It was maddeningly frustrating, to be so out of his depth for once.</p><p>"It's okay... You're doing good..."</p><p>Makoto. She had approached them and was now kneeling at his side, one hand caressing Haru's knee while she gave him an encouraging smile. He faltered, then frowned lightly.</p><p>"You're patronizing me." He grumbled. "I know what I'm doing." He didn't, but like hell he would admit it in front of her.</p><p>She tutted gently. "Liar. You don't have to be perfect, Goro. Take your time, try different things, and stop worrying about mistakes."</p><p>How infuriating it was, to have Makoto of all people lecture him about perfection and trying too hard. Their little academic rivalry had not abated one bit despite the camaraderie he had developed with her and the Thieves. While they both thrived on the competition between them, he couldn't help but resent her for hitting his weak spot in such a sensitive situation. "A little hypocritical coming from you, don't you think?" He scowled, doing his best to contain the petulant tone in his voice.</p><p>"Stop this, I'm not here to challenge you," she said with a small chuckle and an affectionate kiss to his shoulder. Taken aback by the lack of biting rebuttal, his irritation stuttered and vanished like smoke, leaving him strangely bereft.</p><p>"Curl your fingers, and press a little harder," she suggested to his ear, and despite the rebellious need to sneer, he swallowed his pride and did as she said.</p><p>He was rewarded by a little moan from Haru, and he felt her tense against him. She had buried her face in the crook of his shoulder, soft pants and gasps tickling his skin.</p><p>"That's it, just like this..." Makoto was pressing against his arm, and he could feel the warmth of her clothes on his naked skin. She was carding a hand through his hair, fingers tracing delicious paths on his nape, then his spine and shoulders. Her thumbs were digging softly in his skin, and the soothing gestures went a long way to help him relax. Little by little, his spine loosened up, and he let out a soft sigh, the anxiety subsiding finally.</p><p>Having Makoto here allowed him to forget his nervousness and focus on what he was doing. Just like in the Metaverse, her reliability and her quiet assurance gave him a sense of purpose. With his mind calmer than before, he concentrated on Haru's reactions, on the noises she made and the shivers in her body, and let Makoto's directions guide his fingers. After Akira, it was her he trusted the most to have his back, no matter the situation, and once again, she did not fail him. Mouth dry, he listened to Haru's gasps and whispered pleas, and his fingers, bolder from the confidence in Makoto's words, soon brought the young girl to new heights of pleasure.</p><p>A tremor of joy and exhilaration shook through him when he heard and felt Haru reach her peak. She thrust her whole body against his, notes of pleasure escaping her throat, her hands griping his shoulders tightly, as if he was her sole anchor. Eyes wide open, nostrils flared, he took in her shivering body with a rush of pride and smugness, fighting hard to keep a gleeful smile at bay.</p><p><i>I did this</i>, he thought with elation. <i>She came because of me...</i></p><p>Alright, there was no holding back that smile.</p><p>She pressed against him, like a kitten seeking warmth, and... yeah, he had never been the protective kind of guy, too self-centered and distanced from his peers to ever become close enough to anyone for the need to arise. But here in this moment, with her small form tucked under his chin, he thought that he would fight tooth and nails just to make sure that no one would ever lay a finger on her.</p><p>A bit rattled by the unexpected surge of protectiveness, he glanced around him, and met the knowing smiles of his teammates. Ann clearly looked delighted, and gave him a thumb-up from over Akira's shoulder, and he stopped trying to rein in the undignified grin that was spreading his mouth, choosing instead to bow his head and press soft kisses over Haru's hair.</p><p>It took some time before she had recovered enough to raise her head, and wow, her glazed eyes and parted lips were an invitation he couldn't resist. He kissed her again, almost ravenous, savoring the breathlessness of her like a fine wine. When they parted, she stared at him as if she was discovering him for the first time.</p><p>He nearly jumped when he heard Makoto's gentle voice over his shoulder. "Alright, Haru-chan?"</p><p>"Yes!" She replied quickly, cheeks once again as red as Akira's gloves. "Sorry, I was... This was..." Her eyes darted away in shyness, but an elated smile was showing on her lips. "This was really good... Thank you, Goro-kun, for making me feel this way..."</p><p>"You..." He swallowed past his suddenly dry throat. "You don't have to thank me... I think I enjoyed it as much as you did..."</p><p>She laughed then, a frail but melodious sound as clear as a crystal bell. "I'm glad. I was a bit apprehensive at first..." She bit her lips, reddened by their kisses and as bright as her pink cheeks. "But it's always a pleasure, being reminded of how much I enjoy sharing those kind of moments with all of you wonderful people..."</p><p>"You're too sweet for our salty selves, Haru." Ryuji's voice was an affectionate murmur as he crawled towards them and pressed a kiss to Haru's nape. "I still can't understand what a nice girl like you is doing with us hooligans."</p><p>"Oh hush, don't say that! You are lovely people, I could never regret meeting all of you!"</p><p>A sentiment Goro shared. They were so different from one another, but each one of them was bringing an indispensable light to the group. Here, cuddling with Makoto, Haru and Ryuji, Goro wondered if it was fate that brought such marvelous people together. He couldn't imagine what the Phantom Thieves would be if even one of them was missing from the group.</p><p>Haru finally relinquished her hold on him, hands dragging along his skin as if she didn't want to let go. Her gaze was soft and gentle as she glanced at him, and then she turned towards Makoto, who now sat beside them.</p><p>"Your turn, Mako-chan," she said, as she pressed a small kiss to the corner of the other girl's lips, before whispering something in her ear. The two girls giggled, and Goro threw them a suspicious look but neither of them seemed to want to explain their secret conversation.</p><p>Ryuji shrugged and smiled at him. "Girls' secrets," he joked, before grabbing playfully at Haru and falling with her amid the quilts, his chuckles melding with her crystalline laughter.</p><p>As before, Goro took a moment to observe the rest of his lovers. Akira and Ann bodies were still intertwined, languidly moving against one another, and there was a pit of hunger in his stomach as he watched drops of sweat run along the curve of Akira's back and disappear under Ann's legs, crossed possessively around his waist. It was clear enough that they had just finished but... He was not prude enough to deny he would have enjoyed the show, had he not been otherwise occupied.</p><p>Another time, he thought, excitement rising inside of him, knowing that there <i>would</i> be another time. He still had a hard time believing it, but there was only so much denial he could manage before their never-ending reassurances got to him.</p><p>There were soft moans coming from the couch, and as he turned towards it, Goro's eyes caught on Futaba, head thrown back over the backrest, with Yusuke kneeling between her legs and... It wasn't like Goro could see clearly, from where he was, but he could imagine it well enough, with the memory of Yusuke's tongue still fresh in his mind. Futaba's legs were wrapped around him, heels digging in his back, and her hands were gripped tightly in his hair.</p><p>He really likes that, Goro thought with amazement, and couldn't keep his eyes away. Just like Morgana, who was lying down on top of the backrest beside Futaba's head, watching the proceedings with rapt amazement.</p><p>"Nngh... Stop staring, I can't concentrate!..." Futaba half-moaned, half-grumbled.</p><p>"What? I'm not..." Goro, Morgana, and Makoto protested guiltily, before a heavy silence settled between the three of them as they traded embarrassed glances.</p><p>"Your eyes are closed, you shouldn't even be able to tell!" Morgana complained, although he grudgingly averted his eyes.</p><p>"Well I still know, and it's distracting!"</p><p>As Morgana and Futaba started bickering under the perplexed gaze of Yusuke — who had abandoned his activity to watch them curiously — Goro faced Makoto and shared an amused smile with her.</p><p>"Let's leave them to it, right?"</p><p>She chuckled. "Right." A silence, and then in an almost shy tone. "Do you have something in mind?"</p><p>He knew that she knew that everything was a novelty for him here, and so, he retorted, a bit on the defensive at the perceived challenge: "Do you?"</p><p>"Well I... learned a thing or two with the others..." She demurely moved a strand of hair behind her ear, and met his eyes. "I'm not as well versed in this kind of things as some of them are, mind you, but I think I can manage quite well..."</p><p>Oh, it <i>was</i> a challenge alright.</p><p>He had a hard time restraining himself from griping her hips too hard as he drew her to him. It wasn't hard to fake confidence, but she seemed to see right through him, if he was to believe the knowing smile on her lips.</p><p>"So, do you want to do anything in particular?" She asked innocently, and a mix of ferocity and desire flooded through him, as his fingers found the buttons of her top.</p><p>"Remove these clothes, first of all," he said with a smile full of teeth as he deftly started unbuttoning her blouse. "They're in the way."</p><p>She lightly bit at her lips, but the same glint of rivalry could be seen in her eyes, and her own fingers came to help him in his task. Despite his determination, his hands faltered for a bit when the open shirt unveiled her pale blue bra, and he was stuck with an uncomfortable thought.</p><p>"...You realize I won't ever be able to face your sister again after seeing you like this?" He said flatly, yet unable to tear his gaze away from the way the blue lining contrasted beautifully with the skin of her chest.</p><p>To his surprise, Makoto snorted, a startled sound she obviously regretted in the next second, as she put a hand in front of her mouth with an abashed expression, but the mirth in her eyes was still present. A small laugh escaped him at the incongruity of his own observation, and she relaxed against him, letting out a light giggle in answer.</p><p>"Heavens, this is the worst moment to talk of my sister..." She almost moaned in a mix of embarrassment and playfulness.</p><p>"If it is of any relief to you, I'd much prefer to think of you right now." He quipped in a light tone, fingers brushing teasingly against her lower back. "Not that there's anything wrong with your sister, but... she's not you." He let the rest of his explanation stay unspoken as he gazed at her, seriousness returning to his expression.</p><p><i>It is you that I want</i>, he thought. <i>Not her, never her. She's not the one I learned to trust with my life, the one that challenged me out of complacency and made me thrive again for betterment... the one that I wouldn't mind kneeling for and take orders from...</i></p><p>Not that he would ever tell Makoto of that little fantasy. He still had his pride.</p><p>He could tell though that his meaning had been well received. There was a small flattered smile on her lips and she made a small noise of approval. Her fingers brushed some of the hair out of his face and she leaning down to press a light kiss to his cheek. She sometimes seemed downcast whenever Sae was brought to the conversation, and he supposed it might have been hard living in the shadow of the other woman's achievements. But there was no way he was letting Makoto think her sister had more value in his eyes than her.</p><p>He tried to chase her lips with his own, but she dodged him playfully, a teasing note in her eyes, despite her modest attitude. It was a game, a competition between them, to see which one would be the first to capitulate, and with the way their bodies were intimately pressed together, her face in front of him, noses almost touching, it was a battle Goro wasn't sure he would win. She seemed so unaffected, carefully carding her fingers through his hair with a knowing smile, and he had no way to hide how much her state of semi-nudity and those delicious caresses along his skull affected him.</p><p>"Damn, the both of you look so good together..." Makoto suddenly tensed against him as Morgana sighed with longing from the couch, where he, Futaba and Yusuke were sprawled together. The three of them had clearly abandoned their previous activity in favor of watching them, and with a flutter of half delight, half nervousness, Goro realized they weren't the only ones. The others had settled around to lazily gaze at them, Ann and Akira lounging together, and Haru cuddling with Ryuji a bit further.</p><p>He was used to having eyes on him, he craved it even, but it obviously wasn't the same for Makoto. She put up a strong front, but he couldn't ignore how stiff she had suddenly become, and how her eyes twitched in the direction of the others.</p><p>Ah...</p><p>A smug smile made its way to his lips. Well, she had her moment of glory, but it was nice to have the tables turned in his favor again. And he was ready to tease her until she was a blushing mess of spluttering embarrassment, but...</p><p>Okay, she had been gracious with him earlier, with Haru. And... he guessed she was his teammate and his girlfriend now, not just a rival anymore. </p><p>Uh. Girlfriend... That sounded. Nice. He... supposed he could make an effort and be magnanimous with her, at least this once...</p><p>Damn, he was already going softhearted... What had they done to him?...</p><p>With a mental sigh, he put on his best charming smile, and proceeded to pull her from the spiral of panic that was clearly taking hold of her.</p><p>"Should we put on a show?"</p><p>She turned towards him with wide eyes. "A... a s-show?"</p><p>"Well... we're pretty good-looking, the both of us." He said with a superior smile. "They want to watch? Let's make sure they don't even think of looking away."</p><p>"I... guess?" She didn't seem particularly convinced by his idea, but he knew how to sell it to her.</p><p>"I'll admit I have a few ideas, but I lack the knowledge on how to proceed. Maybe you can show me how to do it best?" The words had a difficult time escaping his throat, but he forced them anyway, despite the instinct not to appear weak, to always be in control. He did not want them to see him as self-centered anymore. <i>This</i>, this was for her. "I still have a lot to learn, so, I guess I'm in your hands, Makoto-senpai..."</p><p>He could see her wariness melt away when she realized that he didn't intend to take advantage of her shaken state, and that his offer, despite his light tone, was a genuine one. She hesitated for a bit, but then a smile of understanding danced on her lips, and she replied in a similar voice. "...Yes, I suppose I can do that. In that case, let's work together and show them how it's done."</p><p>They exchanged delighted smiles. It seemed she was willing to play the game with him, as long as he kept her attention away from their attentive public. With a small laugh underlined with fondness, she pulled him to her by the back of his neck, and he let himself be steered into a deep kiss with her.</p><p>"Guys?" The glee was obvious in Ryuji's voice, as it rose behind them. "I think Queen and Crow are becoming best buddies! That's like, half the brainpower of the team fusing right before our eyes!"</p><p>"Hey!" Morgana and Futaba yelled in concert, and Goro broke the kiss with a chuckle as he and Makoto turned to look at the others.</p><p>Ann shared an amused look with them and Akira. "Did Ryuji just insult seven members of the team, himself included? That's a new record."</p><p>Akira, who was sprawled lazily amid the cushions at her side with a hand idly stroking her knee, was laughing quietly as Morgana launched himself at Ryuji, furiously batting at his face with his paws and gnawing on his hair.</p><p>"Aow, aow, aow! Stop this, Mona! I was kidding!"</p><p>"The only reason me and the others are only half of the team's brainpower is because you count as a minus half and you're dragging us down!"</p><p>"What?! That doesn't even make sense!"</p><p>Haru — over which Ryuji had half-fallen over from Morgana's attack — laughed, then hugged and petted the both of them to calm them down. "Hush now, you two. Play nice, so we can all enjoy Makoto and Goro's performance!"</p><p>Ryuji mumbled, but relented and pressed an apologetic kiss to Haru's shoulder before settling at her side to enjoy the show, and Goro brought his attention back to Makoto.</p><p>"Should we continue? They seem to care more about our brains than our bodies..."</p><p>She giggled while a bit further, Akira made a sound of protest, followed by a throaty purr: "Don't mind them, I think you're hot as hell, the both of you..." His eyes were glinting and full of hunger as he raked them over their bodies.</p><p>"And if you plan to stop each time Ryuji says a stupid joke..." Morgana said, bold and unashamed as he settled in the nest formed by Haru's crossed legs. Ryuji's face slowly split into a shit-eating grin.</p><p>"Everyone likes my stupid jokes, Mona. By the way," he drawled before pointing at the cat's position between their teammate bare legs with his chin. "Does that make you a puss..."</p><p>"Don't you DARE finish that sentence," was Morgana's glacial answer, amid the horrified groans and laughter of the rest of the Thieves. Even Haru, cheeks as purple as her Metaverse outfit, couldn't help her flustered giggle.</p><p>Ann's sigh was loud enough to cover their snickers. "Seriously Ryuji, you're such a child..."</p><p>"And you love i... oooh damn..."</p><p>It was good to know another way of shutting up Ryuji with his mouth involved capturing Makoto's breast between his lips and teasing a strangled moan from her. Quite a pleasant technique, Goro thought, as he closed his teeth around a nipple through the cloth and lightly bit at it.</p><p>His fingers grasped blindly at the clasp of her bra, and he had to hold back a snarl when it resisted his attempts. With a frustrated sigh, he raised his eyes towards Makoto, and he must have made a pitiful sight, because she giggled when she saw his face. Her arms twisted back, and by some kind of magic, the clasp finally released its hold and the straps fell from her shoulders. She put her bra away before facing him again, an eyebrow elegantly raised.</p><p>"Can I, Makoto-senpai?" He asked, schooling his face into an overly reverent expression.</p><p>"You may," she answered magnanimously, despite her short breath and the laughter in her eyes.</p><p>Heart thrumming with feverishness, he dipped towards her chest and dragged his lips softly along the divot between her breasts. Her skin was soft, softer than he had expected, still smelling of the soap from the bathhouse, and he brushed his nose against her as his lips parted and peppered her skin with little kisses.</p><p>God, she felt so good. His hands instinctively moved to her hips, thumbs brushing along the edges of her skirt and digging into the soft flesh just above, and he shivered as he felt her own hands brush along his skull to guide his head. <i>Yes</i>, he thought, following the direction she gave him and skimming his lips along one of her breasts until they swept over a hardened nipple.</p><p>She shivered under his ministrations, and he felt a fever rise under his skin, hands grasping a bit more firmly, lips parting to engulf the pink nub and let it roll under his tongue. He sucked on it lightly, relishing in the way her breath caught in her throat. Emboldened by the reaction and mind swept over by desire, he closed his teeth around her nipple and let them sink in her flesh with a small growl of delight.	</p><p>"Don't bite," she scolded him lightly, and he relented, replacing his teeth with his lips. He had to keep up their game, after all, and what a game it was! Him acting as if having her give him orders didn't stir flames under his skin, and her as if she wasn't secretly pleased to be in control here.</p><p>His hands climbed along her waist, pausing hesitantly over her flanks, and he released her nipple with a small wet noise to raise his eyes towards her face, gaze burning with barely restrained need. Her eyes low-lidded, she murmured a breathy "Go on...", and he let out a small sigh of delight. Almost reverently, he let his palms wander over her breasts and squeezed them softly, amazed at how they felt under his hands, and even more amazed that he was doing this, here, with her, with them. With a hungry moan, he dipped his head again, capturing her other nipple in his mouth and sucking on it diligently.</p><p>Makoto had carded her hands through his hair, her fingers tightening and releasing him in turn, holding him a bit closer each time. Obediently, he pressed against her, devouring her breast with hunger, nipping, licking and sucking on it until Makoto was a mess of trembling muscles and pleasured sighs.</p><p>He lost sight of the rest of the room, his attention completely focused on the skin under his tongue and hands, and the smoothness of it as he lavished every inch of her breasts with attention. A small nip at her nipple brought out a muffled high-pitched noise from her, and he inhaled brusquely at the sound.</p><p>Fuck, it was hot... And he was getting hard again. Feeling her nails drag along his skull wasn't helping matters. He liked the sensation, far too much, and it sent shivers of pleasure along his spine that he had a hard time suppressing. As her fingers carded through his hair, he released her nipple and let out a shaky exhale as he pressed the length of his nose against her chest, and he felt her shudder in answer, the pink nub under his lips hardening from his unsteady breath. He let the tip of his tongue brush against it teasingly, and the soft moan that she let out at the sensation was almost enough to leave him half-mad with desire.</p><p>They had moved closer to one another without being aware of it. While they were still kneeling in front of each other, their legs had parted and weaved around each other's. With their thighs now interlocked and their bodies moving closer and closer, her knee became soon a delicious pressure under his balls and cock, and he arched at the contact with a snarl of pleasure. Makoto herself wasn't any better, her skirt riding higher and higher as she pressed and ground against his own thigh with a barely restrained moan.</p><p>Seeing her like this – perfect Makoto Niijima loosing control over her own inhibitions because of him, <i>him</i> – was enough to stir an almost overwhelming lust inside of him. A throaty moan escaped his mouth, and he snaked one of his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him, tighter against him. He let go of her breast, burying instead his face in the dip between her neck and shoulder, lapping and sucking at her skin, wanting her, wanting more. Makoto arched against him with small notes of pleasure, her fingers tightening almost painfully in his hair, and he obeyed her implicit order, biting at her skin while their hips undulated against each other's thighs, and...</p><p>"OK! OK that's it!" Ann's voice broke through the haze like the crack of her whip. "We better separate the both of them, because, oh boy, they don't look like they plan on stopping any time soon!"</p><p>Goro almost roared in frustration. No, he certainly didn't plan on stopping, not with Makoto firm hands holding his hair so deliciously. But she was already retreating with a breathless chuckle, dodging his seeking lips with amusement. "Ah... S-she's right, Goro... Futaba and Akira are waiting for their turn..."</p><p>He didn't care. He didn't care, he just wanted to continue and chase after the pleasure that had been steadily building inside of him with both her and Haru. He tried to hold her back but she tutted softly, and he relented grudgingly.</p><p>"You're right, you're right..." He tried to sound apologetic, although his voice came out more like a furious accusation, as he watched her rise on shaking legs, leaving him cold and bereft. Shit, he was so fucking hard... And he was quite aware that he wouldn't get to come until Akira was done with him. Desperately, he searched the other teen's eyes, and the lust he could see in Akira's gray eyes was almost enough to make him beg for their dance, <i>now</i>.</p><p>But then, Futaba came over and plopped down on his lap.</p><p><i>Oh. Shit.</i> He thought with no amount of excitement and trepidation, as she gave him an impish grin, that could only be defined as wicked.</p><p>"Mwhehehe... the time for our showdown has finally come!"</p><p>This was enough to drag him away from the frenzy that had been steadily building inside him. He tentatively smiled at her antics, but couldn't completely hide his sudden nervousness at having her so close, especially in the state he was in. She was only wearing a long white shirt adorned with black stars patterns, one Goro remembered having seen previously on Akira. On her, the top seemed much too big, falling off her shoulders and covering most of her thighs, but god, did she look cute in it... Small, too, and for an uncomfortable moment, he was suddenly reminded of the guilt that had plagued him ever since he had started seeing her as more than a teammate.</p><p>
  <i>She's two years younger than me. I killed her mom. She suffered because of me.</i>
</p><p>Under her taunting demeanor, he could detect a bit of uncertainty to her, too, and Goro felt his heart constrict, thinking of all the reasons she might have reservations about this, but Futaba's expression became determined once more, almost ferocious.</p><p>"Oh no you don't." She said while poking him on the chest. "Don't start angsting, dammit! We're already past that rank in our relationship. This is supposed to be the sexy cut-scene!"</p><p>"The..." For a moment, he didn't know what to reply, and then he chuckled softly, carefully wrapping his arms around her thin waist. "Just what kind of video games have you been playing?..."</p><p>"This is not the point," she protested quickly. "What's important here is that I get to ravish you and you don't get to pout and act all emo at me in the meantime!"</p><p>He let out a soft laugh at that. "Ah... I'll try not to, in this case. Sorry for that, Futaba-chan..." Desire and guilt were warring with each other in his mind, but hell, he was ready to do anything to mend the bridges between them. The pain he had put her through could never be forgiven, no matter what he did to atone. But she had been willing to reach out for him, despite his crimes, even before he was aware that she knew. He would not let her down. "Well I...  I guess I'm game if you're game?"</p><p>"Ha! Alright then!" She said, with an imperceptible shaking to her voice, and he felt some uncertainty at doing this again... until she finished her tirade. "...In that case, let's see how your skills compare to Yusuke's, virgin-boy!"</p><p>Oh no. No way. No way she was calling him <i>that</i>. He glared at her, expression suddenly as dark as a thunderstorm. "What?! Who says I'm a virgin?"</p><p>Too bad for him, she didn't buy the act for a second. Her flat tone suffered no argument. "You <i>totally</i> are."</p><p>Fuck. Did she have to say it like that? Just because he didn't have as much experience as them, it didn't mean he was a prude or a bumbling fool. He had always been a quick study, and Haru and Makoto certainly didn't seem to mind his lack of hands-on experience!</p><p>"Don't worry, Goro..." Akira drawled from his spot in the nest, a Cheshire cat's smile on his face. "We certainly plan on remedying to that soon..."</p><p>...fuck. He didn't know if he should feel worried, aggravated or aroused by the suggestion in the other teen's voice.</p><p>"Soon?" Despite himself, he couldn't hide the slightly anxious tone in his voice. Was it what Akira had meant when he had talked about a dance?</p><p>"Yup!" Ann brushed her hand through his hair as she passed by him to join Ryuji and Haru in their cuddles. "Not tonight, though, we have a rule!"</p><p>"Never on the first date." Haru pronounced sagely, before she and Ann dissolved in giggles.</p><p>He felt a bit of the tension in his body relax at the news. As much as he wanted it, everything was already moving much faster than he had expected. Not that he minded. The greedy part of him wanted to gorge on everything they had to offer. But still, he supposed it was natural to be a little nervous about... <i>doing it</i>...</p><p>Eurgh... Even in his own head, he felt embarrassed by the topic. Could he be even more pathetic?</p><p>"Hey, Goro."</p><p>He turned his head towards Akira again. The Thieves leader's smile had softened, and he crawled towards him and Futaba and pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder.</p><p>"Earlier... I meant it. Only if you want, and when you feel ready."</p><p>"I <i>want</i>." Goro replied with a frown, fingers brushing little circles against the cloth over Futaba's back, before admitting. "It's just... It's still a lot to take in."</p><p>Futaba snorted, and as soon as he replayed his previous words in his head, he glared at her. "Please don't say anything."</p><p>"I don't have to say anything," she snickered, and wrapped her skinny arms around his neck, all the while gazing at him smugly. "You're a real pro at digging your own grave with your words, pancake-boy."</p><p>"I... what?" Where did <i>that</i> nickname come from, now?</p><p>"Ignore her." Akira chuckled, before becoming serious again. "Don't stress about it too much, though. We all were each other's firsts, too, you know?"</p><p>"And we all had a great time," Ann added gently. "I promise you, Goro, we'll make it as wonderful for you as it was for us..."</p><p>He grumbled a bit, embarrassed by the topic and their overwhelming gentleness. "Stop talking as if it should be a big deal, I'm fine..."</p><p>"Depends on your perception of big..." Ryuji snorted with a grin over Haru's shoulder.</p><p>"...Fuck, you're the worst." He groaned in dismay while Futaba snickered in his lap. "Why did I get saddled with a band of children?..."</p><p>"Too late for second guessing, you're stuck with us. No getting out." Akira teased as he drew back towards Makoto and Morgana.</p><p>God, they were all so... so infuriating. Despite himself, he felt a fond smile tilt the corners of his mouth. At least, the conversation seemed to have chased Futaba's nervousness, as the shaking in her voice had disappeared, replaced by aggravating giggling. Still, she soon calmed down, determination once more flooding her expression.</p><p>"Okay, enough talk, more action!" She climbed from his lap, flopped on her back amid the covers and gestured at him with an impatient expression, legs slightly parted. "I thirst, and it's your fault Yusuke didn't finish his job earlier!"</p><p>He blinked at her, perplexed. "My fault? What did I do?…"</p><p>"You were staring. It broke the mood."</p><p>He gawked at her for a few seconds, before replying with an imperceptible note of petulance to his voice. "Morgana and Makoto were staring too."</p><p>"Hey, don't drag me into your squabbles!" Morgana protested from between Akira's arms.</p><p>Goro didn't pay him any mind and added: "Plus, you stared at Makoto and me too, if I remember correctly…"</p><p>"You have no proof."</p><p>He threw a baffled glance around him, but none of the other Thieves came to his help, too busy snickering and watching him struggle and fail to handle the aberration that was Futaba Sakura. Some teammates they were… He huffed out a laugh, and grabbed her shins to drag her towards him. "This is getting ridiculous…"</p><p>"Your face is ridiculous." She grinned like a lunatic. "Now shut up and get to work!"</p><p>Once again, she surprised him by her exuberance and audacity. Hadn't she been a recluse until April, when she had met the rest of the Phantom Thieves? Although it was nice to see that she wasn't as introverted as he would have feared, despite her history. His own past had certainly left lasting marks on his psyche.</p><p>But... really, she expected him to...?</p><p>One look at her face, and he had to bite his lip.</p><p>Yeah. Yeah she was.</p><p>Shit. This was on a whole other level than what he had done with the others. Except maybe Yusuke, but the roles had been reversed, then. Did oral sex count as <i>real</i> sex? Fuck if he knew. And it was not the time to worry about this, not when he had to focus on his next task. Once again, he was completely out of his depths, but that was certainly not going to stop him from trying. If she wanted him to... do that to her, then... alright. Alright. It was fair game.</p><p>He hesitantly crawled between her legs, gaze lingering along the bottom of the shirt. It had ridden up over her parted thighs, revealing milky white skin that he couldn't help but brush his thumbs against. Once again, nervousness had taken hold of him. Although he knew <i>theoretically</i> what was expected of him here, it was another thing to do it for real. In search of some guidance, he turned towards Makoto, but she was now snuggling against Yusuke, trading deep kisses with him while his hand busied under her skirt, and he felt bad at the idea of interrupting them. But still, she gave him an idea on how to proceed.</p><p>Instead of going at it immediately, Goro pulled himself up until he was face to face with Futaba. The young girl's grin disappeared as she fixed him with widening eyes and blushing cheeks, and she meeped softly when he gently captured her chin between his fingers and kissed her slowly. He barely deepened the kiss, lingering instead on her lips, keeping it chaste, chaster than the one she had granted him earlier in the evening as a welcome gift. While her kiss had been full of possessiveness and playfulness, he kept his own gentle and loving.</p><p>"W-what are you doing?" She stammered when he pulled back, clearly confused.</p><p>"Nothing," he replied, feeling a bit embarrassed that she put him on the spot like that. "I simply wanted to kiss you."</p><p>"Well you did. I've b-been thoroughly kissed by you." Her words ended on a high note that almost sounded like a question. She paused, then added in a pensive tone. "Huh, that wasn't so bad…"</p><p>He couldn't contain a soft chuckle. She was just so cute, with her quirky attitude and awkwardness. Fun to be around, and at the same time, always keeping everyone on their toes with her unconventional attitude. A few months ago, he would never have thought he would become so fond of someone like her... but here he was.</p><p>Feeling a bit braver, he pressed a gentle peck to her chin, then her neck, before grabbing one of her hands and pressing soft kisses to her fingers while he crawled down so that he could be at the correct level for the next part. Taking a deep breath to gather his wits, he focused his eyes on her legs, not daring to look at her face.</p><p>He could do this. He just had to focus, be attentive to her reactions, and learn from them as he went and tried new things. Just like Haru, this would be for her, and her only. No letting his desires take control of his actions. With his resolution made, he pressed a firm kiss to her thigh, hoping against hope she couldn't detect the slight tremble in his lips.</p><p>But just as he was about to gently lift the bottom of her shirt, she suddenly squealed and backed away, crawling back on her arms with a panicky expression, and he was left staring at her retreating form with a growing dread and tumbling thoughts of <i>shit shit shit what did I do did I do something wrong did I hurt her I didn't mean it why did she flee I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry</i>…</p><p>Frozen to the spot, he gawked at her curled form on the other side of the nest. She had almost disappeared inside the shirt, head hidden under the collar with only the top of her hair visible, and there was a mumble coming from her coiled form. Around them, everyone had stopped in their activities with worried expressions, and Ann asked softly: "Taba-chan? Sweetie, what's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing!" The shirt meeped. "I'm fine!"</p><p>Goro swallowed through the panic that was squeezing his throat, and stuttered worriedly at her and the others: "D-did I do something wrong? I… I didn't mean to…"</p><p>"Don't worry, Goro." It was Haru, sweet Haru, who was smiling reassuringly at him. "Futaba-chan sometimes needs a bit of space when she feels overwhelmed or embarrassed."</p><p>"Gniiiii Haru, don't spill my secrets like that!"</p><p>"But Goro-kun is worried! This is the first time he sees you in your vulnerable form."</p><p>"Argh I knew I shouldn't have revealed my weaknesses to you!" The silhouette under the shirt twisted agitatedly, before it somewhat turned towards Goro. "OK. OK I think we can continue. But can I keep my shirt on?"</p><p>"Oh… hum… sure." Did she mean over her head too? It didn't seem like she was planning to pull her head out anytime soon… But… she didn't <i>sound</i> afraid of him either, and that, that was a huge relief. <i>Embarrassed, she's just embarrassed</i>, he thought, focusing on that fact. This, he could understand. He was sure his own cheeks were several shades darker than usual.</p><p>He approached her slowly, once again pulling himself level with her legs. Then he waited for a few moments to make sure she was not about to bolt again. She seemed tense, but he knew she could feel him hover over her, and she did not retreat again. So, he wet his lips, before saying hesitantly:</p><p>"Erm... I'll... start now, if that's okay for you?"</p><p>"Go ahead!" The shirt said in a high-pitched voice. He didn't know whether to feel amused or disgruntled by the whole hiding thing. But he figured it wouldn't matter much, as he would either be too busy or too ashamed to look at her anyway.</p><p>Swallowing through his dry throat, he lowered himself, resting his weight on the elbows he had planted around her thighs. The shirt was still covering her more intimate parts, but he could almost glimpse those, hidden by the shadow of her legs. Heart beating a furious beat in his chest, he brushed his hands along her hips, fingers caressing the soft material of the shirt here. And slowly, he let his thumbs catch on the fabric and pull it higher, bit by bit.</p><p>She tensed, but didn't stop him, and soon enough, he had an unobstructed view of his objective. And... God...</p><p>He was no stranger to female anatomy, had watched enough porn to know what it looked like. But, here, with her, it was completely different. This wasn't a random girl in a video, moaning obscenely as she fingered herself. This was Futaba, odd, mischievous and endearing, who cackled like an evil witch and who wore multicolored socks and mocked him when she trounced him at Gun About. And fuck, right now, she was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.</p><p>He dared a quick look upward. Yep, the sexiest thing, even with the shirt still on.</p><p>With desire slowly numbing his inhibitions, he pressed his mouth to her skin with a small moan, and she gave a quiet squeal of surprise at the sudden contact. But she didn't pull away, and by then, he was too far gone to pull back himself. Breathing harshly, he pressed his lips against her core, covering the whole area with little pecks that soon turned to open-mouthed kisses.</p><p>He shivered as he let his tongue make contact with her skin, and he felt her shudder in answer. It was hot, and humid, and the smell of her arousal was overcoming his senses. She was already wet from her previous escapade with Yusuke, and there was something quite erotic in knowing that her taste was mingled with the other boy's saliva.</p><p>Lower and lower he delved, chasing after the taste, not quite knowing where he should focus on, but she seemed happy to let him explore on his own, for now. He was vaguely conscious of his fingers digging into her hips, somewhere over his head, but the feeling was distant, something that was happening outside of the zone his world had been reduced to. He was aware of the clumsiness of his actions, the lack of direction and purpose of his lips and tongue's caresses, but shit, he enjoyed it more than he would have thought, knowing that she trusted him enough for that, that she wanted him there, that she needed him there.</p><p>Futaba made a small noise, and as he raised his eyes toward her, he saw that she had partially emerged from the shirt. The top of her head and her huge eyes were peeking over the collar, although her nose and lower face were still hidden under it. She was gawking at him, and almost retreated when she saw him looking, but with a small shudder, she kept immobile, fingers clasped in the loose cloth under her collar as if she was trying to hide her mouth even through the shirt.</p><p>She looked awkward as hell, but God, she was so cute.</p><p>With a breathy moan, knowing that she was now looking at him, he delved back with newfound purpose, mouth searching hungrily for the spots that would make her sing in pleasure. His tongue sought her clit and flicked at it, and fuck, he could get drunk on the sensations alone, the quiver of her thighs against him, the small grinding movements of her hips, the full body shudder she gave out at the feeling.</p><p>"A b-bit lower," She mumbled over him, and he obligingly moved his tongue accordingly, until a squeak of surprise told him he had found the correct spot. Just like lock-picking, he thought, fighting back hysterical laughter at the incongruous thought, choosing instead to focus his whole attention on that location.</p><p>She squirmed under him for a bit, panting softly and letting out quiet gasps, but soon, it seemed it wasn't enough for her. Or she was too frustrated by his lack of precision. He felt hands clutch at his skull and direct him imperiously to where his attention was needed, and he gave a muffled snort at the audacious move. Even if her hands were a bit awkward and clumsy, she knew what she wanted and didn't hesitate to pull him tighter against her.</p><p>God, it felt so good, hearing her gasp and cry out as he licked and sucked and nipped, recalling sensations from both Makoto and Yusuke and letting them shape his actions, feeling her brought closer to the edge with each flick of his tongue or brush of his lips. And as she started to shudder and arch under his ministrations, broken moans coming from her mouth in a song full of passion, he couldn't think of anything except <i>yes, yes, yes…</i></p><p>She came with a high-pitched whine, and he could feel the tremor that shot through her like a wave, her whole body twisting under his hands and mouth, and a hungry moan escaped his own throat as he pressed against her with feverishness, lapping at her and pleasuring her all through her orgasm, until she was pushing him back with a soft cry of "Okay, enough, enough!..."</p><p>He pulled up to his knees, a bit dizzy from the change of position, and stared at her sprawled form with trepidation. She seemed... quite relaxed, compared to earlier, eyes closed and a dazed look on her face — which was finally out of her shirt, too, and that was a victory in itself.</p><p>"Wow. I'm dead." She deadpanned, although her voice was still higher than usual.</p><p>He chuckled bashfully. His hair was plastered to his face from sweat and other fluids, and he brushed them gingerly behind his ear while he caught his breath. "So... how was it?" He asked, voice rough and tongue feeling slightly numb. He tried hard to keep his tone light and unconcerned, but he couldn't hide the smugness that was dripping from both his voice and his smile.</p><p>Futaba had opened her eyes, and was staring at him, cheeks flushed, but a wide grin on her lips. "Not bad... Not as good as Yusuke, but he's in a tier of his own. Still, you got great potential, young padawan..."</p><p>Goro raised one eyebrow, and directed a dainty smile at her — one he knew she found infuriating. "A Space Wars reference? For shame, Futaba, I didn't think you were so mainstream..."</p><p>"What?!" The words had wiped the grin off her face faster than he could have hoped. "You've got no room to talk, mister Lightsaber-And-Plasma-Gun!" There was a full blush on her cheeks, and she vindictively kicked at him in revenge until he backed away.</p><p>The detective chuckled while trying to fend her assault. "Touché... Ow, okay, stop this, now!..."</p><p>"Futaba, stop kicking Goro." Makoto intervened, sounding as if she was reprimanding unruly children, despite the obvious laughter in her voice.</p><p>"He started it!"</p><p>...Did she just stick her tongue at him? He had an almost irrepressible urge to reply in kind, but knowing where his tongue had been just a few minutes earlier, he had a feeling he would just be tying the noose of the rope to be hanged with. And from the almost wicked way she snickered as he fought to hold back the childish response, he had just dodged a bullet here.</p><p>What was happening to him? Before meeting them, he would have never let himself be so carefree with his reactions. His politeness and maturity had always been impeccable, a part of the respectful image and personality he had cultivated ever since he had understood that no one would ever want an unrefined bastard child around. But from the moment he had started spending time with them, it had been harder and harder to keep hold of that poise in their presence. Opening himself to them seemed to have removed the distance he had put between himself and what he had deemed as childish behavior.</p><p>It was maddening, how many barriers their friendship had teared down without him the wiser. And he couldn't even find it in himself to hold it against them.</p><p>But he could definitely hold <i>them</i> against him. As he let himself fall back through the tangle of bodies that had pulled closer and closer through the night, he felt arms wrap around him, welcoming him in their embrace. A kiss on his shoulder, another one on his back, hands, hands everywhere, skin and fur under his fingertips, lips brushing tantalizingly against his feverish skin, until his mouth felt almost numb from the numerous kisses he traded with them. From hands to hands he was passed, his own body reduced to a constant thrum of arousal slowly pulsing and growing inside of him, until at last they gently pushed him towards Akira.</p><p>The Phantom Thieves' leader welcomed him with open arms and an eager grin. "Ready for our dance?..." He whispered, eyes half-lidded and voice rough with desire, body lazily sprawled out and expression inviting.</p><p>Goro was more than ready for it, and his answer couldn't have been clearer as he grabbed the other teen by the back of his neck and claimed his mouth hungrily. Akira was quick to respond, hands rough on his hips, pulling Goro towards him and pressing them close to one another with eager gestures. As with Ryuji earlier, the sensation of a distinctly male body under his was disorientating for a moment, but the detective was quick to recover and press back against him with a possessive growl. His companion let out a breathless chuckle against his lips, his long legs wrapping around Goro's thighs and firmly pushing them closer together, and the detective saw stars.</p><p>As much as a softer part of him had taken command of his body while he was with the girls, it suddenly was a much more animalistic part of him that came to the surface here with Akira. He liked the rest of the Thieves. A lot. More than was probably reasonable under the circumstances. But Akira... Akira had always been a special case.</p><p>Ever since their meeting at the TV station, ever since those gray eyes had stared at him without the usual awe or disdain of the public, ever since Akira had defied him by stating his opinion of Goro's point of view about the Thieves, standing by his words, despite the laughter and contempt of the rest of the audience... ever since that moment, there had been... a connection, between them. A connection that Goro had pursued for a long time, for both the challenge and mystery behind Akira Kurusu, as an unexpected rival as well as the infamous leader of the Phantom Thieves.</p><p>That link had always been present between them, and he knew the other boy felt the same, if he was to believe the silent glances they often traded, the way Akira's eyes would linger on him with a mix of curiosity and wonder, and how his own would often scrutinize the Thieves' leader, like an enigma he couldn't get enough of. Simple infatuation couldn't explain the way they had just clicked together, despite Goro's attempts to keep a distance between them. Nor could it explain how fate always seemed to push them towards one another, as if they were never supposed to be kept apart from the beginning.</p><p>And it was easy, to laugh with him, to trade quips and teasing banter, and to fight at his side. It was easy, to let himself enjoy his company even if he had never felt the need to socialize just for fun before meeting him. Just as it was easy now, to bite at Akira's jaw and feel him arch under Goro's body with a groan full of desire that sent a spike of arousal coursing through the detective's body, as if they both knew exactly how to push each other's buttons, as if their connection manifested in an instinctual knowledge of one another, as if they were two parts of the same whole, the two of them <i>made</i> for each other.</p><p>It was intoxicating, seeing Akira like this. Him, who was usually so calm and collected when he was in public or with strangers, and in opposition, so full of warmth and life when he was alone with the people close to him. But now, now... Akira was unleashed, nails digging in Goro's back, eyes clouded with lust, a grin he usually displayed only in the Metaverse on his lips. He looked... unfettered, as if he had shed his last inhibitions for him, as if he wanted everything Goro had to offer, and would gladly steal the rest from him. The detective felt the other members of the team closing around the both of them, hands brushing over them both, but even then, he couldn't look away from his lover's eyes, from the passion that was burning inside them, and that he knew was reflected in his own.</p><p>It felt as if the both of them had waited for this moment their whole lives. They moved as one, their dance gaining speed and fervor, as his and Akira's bodies ground against each other, in a facsimile of a much more intimate act. Goro's forehead fell against the pillow beside his companion's head, and he mouthed at the other teen's ear and neck with hunger, while Akira's voice encouraged him, whispers of decadent things, words of praise and moans of desire that only served to stir the fire within him.</p><p>This wasn't enough, far from it. He wanted more, he needed more, and Akira seemed to share the sentiment, as he felt the other teen's hand move between their bodies and wrap around both their cocks with a firm grip. He shuddered, a groan of pure unadulterated desire rising from his throat at the feeling, hearing Akira's hissed curses answer him as the both of them thrust in the tight tunnel formed by the other teen's fingers.</p><p>It was hot, so hot, feeling Akira's cock move in tandem with him, the increasing slickness of his hand around them, his whole body against his, his erratic breath and confident lips trailing burning paths along his neck, before the Thieves' leader took his mouth in a passionate kiss, devouring him like some sort of ferocious beast. Goro moaned and pressed closer to him, hips rolling against his lover's, in an increasingly frenetic rhythm, feeling the lust consume him as Akira's fevered voice kept encouraging him and urging him on. It grew and grew, until he was nothing more than a bundle of tense muscles, until the fire became an inferno, until everything was too much... and he couldn't hold back anymore.</p><p>It felt like a tidal wave swept through him, the force of it making him arch, wiping all thoughts from his mind. He howled at the ceiling, something that was half a scream, half his lover's name, and Akira answered him in kind, body bucking under him and their voices a duet made of passion, backed by the hums and praises of their companions. And he came, to the feel of their bodies surrounding him, to the sound of their voices washing over him, to the thrum of their love pulsing through his heart in a frenzied rhythm.</p><p>Panting harshly from the rush of sensations, mind blank from the pleasure, he shuddered with a whimper between his lovers. Their numerous hands were carding through his hair, and Akira's breathless voice murmured tenderly in his ear. "That's it, love... that's it... we've got you..." And the words, the feelings, the sensations and the warmth, they just...</p><p>He let go of himself, leaving behind only the Goro that wanted and needed and craved, the part of him he had always denied, but that now came back with a vengeance, starved and desperate for this, the intimacy, the closeness, the desire. Their hands and their eyes on him, as if he was important, as if he mattered, not for who he made himself to be, but for who he really was, deep down under the mask. Flawed and not perfect at all, a teenager blighted by some out-of-control hatred, desperate for attention and recognition, and ready to sell his soul for it. And although they could see the ugliness of his real self, they were still here, still willing to love him, and the numerous hands that pressed against him were the only thing holding him back from something terrifying that he never wanted to go back to.</p><p>Shuddering from the storm of emotions, he whispered in a strained voice. "D-don't let go, okay?... Please don't let go..."</p><p>"We won't, Goro." Akira's voice was a murmur, but the determination behind it was absolute. "We'll never let you go. Never again. You're ours, you hear me? This is not something that can ever be taken back."</p><p>He couldn't say why, but those were the words he had desperately needed to hear, and they soothed something deep within him that had been reaching out into emptiness for too long. And then he opened his eyes, and met Akira's, soft and warm and full of things he had yearned for so long, and there was...</p><p>There was...</p><p>
  <i>Fluttering and fragile wings, a deep blue glow…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Akira. Himself. And…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>A flash of silver, a burst of light…</i>
</p><p>For a moment, there was only confusion, and then he realized he was shaking like a leaf, overwhelmed by the sensations suddenly coursing through him. Akira was in no better shape than him, breath caught in his throat, eyes wild and searching his, and it was obvious that he must have felt the same thing than Goro did. Right now, for a few seconds, he hadn't been Goro Akechi anymore. He had been something else, something more, something shared with the other teen, and although the feeling escaped him now, he could still see the afterimage of the thing that linked him to Akira, all silver metal and radiant light, its presence almost physical around them.</p><p>He gulped down air, heart still beating frenetically, trying to put words to what he was feeling right now, trying to communicate the importance of what had just happened, but his mind felt fuzzy, and his lungs were too focused on breathing, and Akira was repeating "We've got you, you're ours", over and over, hands on his cheeks holding him in the moment, in the here and now. And the others, they were here, too, and nothing else mattered anymore.</p><p>With a tight nod, he let out the breath that had caught in his chest, and felt his muscles relax, becoming pliant under the hands of his lovers.</p><p>Theirs.</p><p>He could live with this.</p><p>Slowly, gently, he let his tired body rest against Akira's, and the other teen rolled them to their side, arms still tight around him, forehead pressed against his. Makoto and Yusuke, whose legs were literally entwined with theirs, followed the movement and settled around them. The sensation of all that bare skin surrounding him, the snaking arms that secured him in the here and now, their warm breaths ghosting over his lips and shoulders and neck... It was so good, so, so good...</p><p>Ann crawled over the tangle of bodies with a smile, and she caressed his cheek, her fingertips brushing Goro's hair away from his face. "You're alright, sweetheart?" She asked, her lips kissing delicately the corner of his eye, and he could only hum in agreement, still too out of it to form a sentence.</p><p>"Aww, we broke him..." Ryuji chuckled, coming to a crouch next to his head. The other teen's fingers ruffled through his hair, much gentler than his usual greeting, and Goro blinked a few times and forced himself to meet the warm gaze of the blond teenager. "...'sup, dude? Feelin' good?"</p><p>"I..." Words were escaping him, his mind still pleasantly numb from the remnants of pleasure. "Yes... Everything was..." An incredulous laugh, full of mirth and wonder. "...quite... overwhelming, I guess?... I can't find a word strong enough..."</p><p>The same mirth was dancing in Akira's eyes and on the corner of his lips, as he purred. "Well, glad to know we managed to steal that silver tongue of yours, detective Akechi..."</p><p>He snorted in reply, and Futaba's head popped up from behind their leader, a wide grin splitting her face as she crossed her arms over Akira's shoulder and propped her chin on them. "You sure got his tongue, with the way you two were going at each other's mouths!"</p><p>Oh. Yeah. He hoped he hadn't acted as desperate as what he thought he remembered. The desire that had taken hold of him... there was no describing it, nor was there an explanation as to why Akira's words had caused such a reaction inside of him after that. He could still feel the presence of some nearly physical chain that had been pulled taught between him and Akira, and that was certainly something he would have to bring up with the other teen, when they would have a moment for the both of them.</p><p>Yusuke's fingers — or were they Haru's? — were tracing patterns on his flank, deliciously pleasant, and almost tickling. And then, the gentle scratch of short fingernails... No, that was definitely Yusuke, as proven by the soft tenor of his voice a second later. "It has been a wonderful experience, a beautiful communion of bodies and minds. As I thought, it could not compare to when we were still missing one of ours."</p><p>"Indeed. This was quite an evening, for sure..." He could feel Makoto's fingers playing with the tips of his hair, and she propped herself on one elbow to gaze at his face, expression full of affection. "I never thought I would see you like this one day, Goro. You seem almost... soft?"</p><p>"Soft? Me?" He snorted in disbelief, more amused than miffed by the description. "I assure you that I'm not."</p><p>"I know that!" she tutted, cheeks reddening. "I mean, you certainly look less tense than before. Relaxed, for the first time since we met you."</p><p>"Oh..." He didn't know what to reply to that, but he could understand where this comment was coming from. It was as if all the fight had left him, the constant need to be perfect, the careful wordings when there were people around him.</p><p>"And you were so gentle, Goro, so attentive..." Haru whispered with fondness, and he felt himself blush.</p><p>"That's right..." Morgana squeezed through the mass of limbs and came to nuzzle his cheek. "You were so good for us."</p><p>Good? He hardly did anything, just let himself be swept away by them, and followed their lead, but despite that, he had a hard time reining in the part of him that wanted to preen under Haru and Morgana's praise. He had never expected something like that when Akira had first offered him to join them, but the entirety of the evening had proven to be a languid, sensual experience, mixed with moments of companionship and laughter, and... It had been easy, more than he would have ever expected, to fall in their arms and relinquish control and become a part of them. After spending his whole life behind carefully constructed walls, he thought it should have been harder, more painful, to open himself to others like this. But it had been oh so easy...</p><p>He had never felt so loved and safe as he was now, a willing prisoner in their embrace. </p><p>He let himself be kissed, slow and gentle, as they each took their turn to map his mouth. A wet cloth brushed over the skin of his torso with care, wiping away the remnants of his and Akira's passion, and he hummed in thanks, eyes already low-lidded from the tiredness that was sipping through his muscles. There was some shuffling, and quilts were gathered and pulled over the pile of bodies he was a part of. Someone had managed to drag themselves up to turn off the lights, and the attic plunged into darkness. The incandescence in the light-bulbs overhead lingered for a few seconds before disappearing, and Goro let his eyes adjust to the obscurity, gaze lost in the glowing stars that littered the ceiling and wooden beams.</p><p>"Thank you..." He whispered to the darkness. "Thank you, for accepting me. For offering me this."</p><p>"You don't have to thank us, Goro." Morgana said softly. "Even if you don't realize it, you've done a lot to help us, and we wouldn't be here together if it weren't for you. We should be thanking you for joining us, you have no idea how much it means to have you here with us..."</p><p>"And you'll never have to be alone again, alright? Never again." He felt Akira's hand brush against his chest, seeking the pulse under it. His lover's voice was a murmur against his skin. "As you were made part of us, we were made part of you. Never forget that." It sounded almost like a vow, with Akira's palm pressed firmly over his heart like this.</p><p>"Yes, you're part of our family, now."</p><p>"Yeah, one big, happy, incestuous family!"</p><p>"Ohh, shut up, Ryuji!"</p><p>There were chuckles all around him, as the Thieves settled for the night. In the darkness, it was hard to discern who was who, but Goro, already half-asleep, sighed in contentment when arms tightened around him and feet brushed against his own. The last thing he heard was Akira's soft murmur in his ear:</p><p>"Sleep tight, love..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <i>I am thou, thou art I. Thou hast turned a vow into a blood oath.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>How to max out a social link, Polythieves' style...</p><p>Hope you enjoyed the smut ;-) Next chapter, we'll be back to the plot!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. We Got Your Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Goro finally comes clean to his lovers. It is time for the Thieves to change their plans, and discuss their next objectives as well as the MetaNav's worrying reaction to Goro's name...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, we're back to the plot! Rating for this chapter is Teen And Up :-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i></i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i><br/>You may have to fight a losing match<br/>How you handle it defines<br/>Who you are and who you'll be<br/>And you don't have to go through it alone<br/>We will be right here to fight it through<br/>Right by your side</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Don't get used to doing it all by yourself<br/>Win or lose it's nothing better when it's shared with us</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Remember, we got your back</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>- Remember, we got your back, Persona Q2 OST<br/></i>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p>He felt a moment of disorientation when he woke up a few hours later, but the memories of the previous evening were too fresh to leave him confused for long. He was surrounded by warmth, there was a firm body along his right side with a possessive arm across his chest, and a smaller and softer one nestled between his flank and his left arm, a head propped against the crook of his shoulder. There also was a bundle of fur snuggled on his abdomen, legs thrown across his own, and something brushing his foot. Even if he had wanted to, he wasn't sure he'd be able to extricate himself from their embrace. With a pleased smile, Goro opened his eyes.</p><p>Akira was still asleep, sprawled on his belly, half-draped over Goro, his head nothing more than a mop of tangled hair and warm breath against his upper arm. Behind him, the detective could see Ryuji, mouth open and snoring softly. Makoto was pressed between him and Ann, the girls curled together and fast asleep.</p><p>Turning his head with a yawn, he was met with the small form of Haru tucked against his other side, her soft breath tickling the skin of his shoulder. Yusuke was spooning her, his arm enveloping her torso and brushing against Goro's flank with each breath he took. Morgana was a warm ball of dark fur tucked between his midriff and the cover, ear flickering in his sleep. As for Futaba, she was nowhere to be seen, but there was a suspicious human-shaped mound under the quilt thrown over the couch near their feet, and an arm was dangling from it, with only the lightest contact between its fingertips and Goro's shin.</p><p>His own arm felt numb and he moved it a bit, trying to regain sensation inside it, but the gesture must have awoken Haru, as she sighed and yawned softly, before turning her head towards him. Goro gave her a gentle smile.</p><p>"Morning..."</p><p>"Good morning..." Her eyes were still puffy from sleep, but her face was already radiating her usual warmth and happiness. She nuzzled his shoulder with a soft hum and he pressed a kiss to her hair, while Morgana slowly came awake and rose his head to greet them.</p><p>"Morning guys!"</p><p>"And good morning, Mona-chan." Haru answered, raising her hand to scratch the cat's ears lovingly. "Did you sleep well?"</p><p>Morgana stretched and yawned, his pink tongue curling in the air, and he came to affectionately bump his head against their chins with a purr and a "Quite well, thank you for keeping me warm," before climbing easily over Goro's chest and Akira's arm. The cat flopped down against their leader's nape, and softly nibbled on his earlobe.</p><p>"Come on, sleepyhead, time to get up. Sojiro will be here in twenty minutes, you all need to dress yourselves and clean the room before he arrives..."</p><p>"Mmghrrrl..." came the voice of the sleeping teen. The Phantom Thieves' leader was clearly not a morning person, but Morgana didn't seem to be deterred, and he started to play and paw at Akira's hair in a deliberate attempt to annoy him.</p><p>While the Thieves' leader tried in vain to rebuff Morgana's onslaught, the rest of the team slowly came awake around them.</p><p>"Aww, man..." Ryuji's voice was a sleepy drawl as the blonde teenager moved an arm across his eyes to escape the sunlight. "Do we really have to get up?"</p><p>"Unless you plan to skip school, you will have to, Ryuji."</p><p>"As if you would ever let me, miss Prez'..."</p><p>School. After everything that had happened, it seemed like such a mundane thing to worry about. Goro had almost forgotten that there was a world outside of this room, that there was a place where they wouldn't be pressed close to him like this. He watched fondly as Akira tried to escape Morgana's paws by pressing his face more tightly against the detective's shoulder, to no avail. The cat clearly knew what to do to overcome the other teen's seemingly ever lasting lethargy.</p><p>"Come on! This is not how a leader should act, you're supposed to set a good example for the others!"</p><p>"Mmgnhh... leave me 'lone, Mona..."</p><p>Goro chuckled and nuzzled the young thief's hair. "Perhaps the activities of last night were too much for him..." The detective said, voice light and teasing.</p><p>"There's never too much of sex," was Akira's automatic response, before he seemed to realize who had spoken to him. The teen raised his head and his eyes snapped open. He blinked at Goro for a few seconds, then a blinding smile made its way on his face. "Hi..." he said, clearly delighted to see him. From over his shoulder, Morgana rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Oh, sure, when it's Goro, you open your eyes without whining!"</p><p>"Goro doesn't push me out of bed every morning, Sundays included." The teenager said, stretching to press a lazy kiss to Goro's lips, and despite the fondness he felt, Goro couldn't keep himself from teasing him.</p><p>"I might have to, you know? Mornings are the best part of the day. Maybe you could accompany me next time I go biking at Inokashira Park? You already seem to own a ride, too..." He nodded towards the old bike hidden in the storage corner of the attic with an innocent smile.</p><p>Akira had lost his own smile though and was now staring at him with a wary expression. "...what?"</p><p>From the detective's other side, Haru raised her head with interest. "Oh, you like biking, Goro-kun? If it's alright with you, could Ryuji and I join you? I usually go with him on my own bike when he goes jogging, it would be nice to do it with you too!"</p><p>Goro chuckled, delighted by the offer. "It would be my pleasure. I usually go at half past five to avoid the crowds, but for the sake of our leader, let's say six o' clock, tomorrow morning?"</p><p>Ryuji's thumb-up rose from behind Akira. "Works for me."</p><p>"What?... Wait, no. What?" Akira eyes jumped to Haru, Ryuji and him with a horrified expression, before he growled and let his head fall down again on the pillow between his crossed arms. "...Hmpff... Have a nice time waiting for me to show up."</p><p>"Does it mean you're not going to come?" Goro asked in a disappointed, wounded tone.</p><p>Akira snorted, a lascivious note in his own voice. "I could, but you'd need to stay in bed with me for that..."</p><p>There were soft giggles and snickers around them, and Goro shared an amused smile with Ryuji over their leader's head, before he let his gaze wander over his lovers, still amazed that he had been allowed this, that he was now a part of them, their teammate as well as their boyfriend, and that those kind of moments would now be part of his everyday routine.</p><p>His eyes were trailing over Akira's back when a pair of gangly legs cut his field of vision. Futaba, still wrapped in their leader's over-sized shirt, flopped down between the two of them, face first in the pillows, and when they didn't react with anything other than huffs of surprise, she gave them a muffled whine. "Come on, what does a girl have to do to get cuddles, here?"</p><p>Goro chuckled and complied, twisting his squashed arm under her so that he could curl it around her and press her close to his side just like he did with Haru. Blindly, Akira freed one of his arms too and flopped it across her lower back, and the young girl hummed in appreciation as the three of them settled in their new position. "That's better."</p><p>They would have to get up, eventually, but for now, Goro allowed himself to enjoy the moment, the quiet of the attic and the birds singing outside, the distant rumble of cars in the main street, their soft breathing surrounding him. He watched the dust motes float lazily in the rays of sunlight that filtered from the window and he idly let his thumb brush against Futaba's back as they all snuggled and slumbered for a little while longer. It felt... nice. Really nice.</p><p>Ann finally broke the quiet with a reticent murmur. "We really need to get ready for school, guys..."</p><p>There was a chorus of affirmative — though no less reticent — hums, but before any of them could move, Akira smoothly rose to his hands and knees over them, and grabbed Ryuji, then Makoto, then Ann, to roll them closer to the rest of the group despite their sleepy protests. Once there was no more empty space between his teammates, the Thieves' leader nodded firmly to himself. With a quiet hum of determination, he crawled over their bodies and sprawled over the whole group possessively, earning himself a huff of protestation from Futaba, who was now squashed under him and between Ryuji and Goro's flanks. The detective laughed softly and freed one of his arms to rub softly at Akira's ruffled hair, and he was rewarded with a low rumble of pleasure.</p><p>Morgana, who had watched the proceedings with amusement, lightly jumped on Akira's back and settled there as if on a throne. "Well, our esteemed leader is certainly more cat than I'll ever be, that's for sure."</p><p>With a deep chuckle, Yusuke murmured: "He is quite territorial, indeed..."</p><p>"Mine." Akira replied flatly, arms and legs spread and squeezing them all together. "M'not letting you go. You're all stuck here with me for eternity."</p><p>"Dude, you realize eternity will end in five minutes, when Sojiro will come up here and find his precious daughter half-naked in bed with all of us?..."</p><p>Ann groaned, and untangled herself from Akira's legs. "Welp, that's definitely not something I want to experience. Come on, rise and shine everyone! We'll resume the cuddling next time!"</p><p>One by one, they grudgingly dragged themselves from Akira's embrace, uncaring of his protesting noises, until Goro was the last one, stuck under the Phantom Thieves' leader and his octopus-like grip. With a soft chuckle, he kissed and bit softly at Akira's ear before rolling them over and taking advantage of Akira's momentary confusion to extract himself from his grip. The other teen finally let him go with a sigh of regret, and Goro rose to his feet, taking a moment to appreciate his lover's sprawled body, ruffled bed hair and half open eyes, and then he offered him his hand with a grin. Akira looked at him for a while, a smile of his own caressing his lips. Finally, he accepted Goro's hand and let the detective pull him upward and on his feet. The other teen's fingers lingered for a few seconds on his wrist while they shared a fond kiss, before Akira reluctantly let him go and addressed the rest of the group.</p><p>"Come on, clothes on. We'll hit the baths after breakfast."</p><p>The attic came alive little by little, as they each stretched and moved around the place to tidy the room and collect the clothes strewn around. Goro watched with curiosity as the rest of the group divided the bedrolls, quilts and pillows so that they looked like separate beds instead of a huge common one. He had to help Ryuji look for his missing sock, and Morgana search for Haru's hair clips, and was rewarded with shows of affection from the three of them when he finally localized the items. Ryuji and Haru pressed firm kisses to the corner of his lips in thanks and Morgana rose to his back legs on the desk to rub the crown of his head to the underside of Goro's jaw with an affectionate purr.</p><p>"What would we do without you, Goro?" Makoto said with a playful smile from the desk's stool, where Ann was brushing and re-braiding her hair with practiced motions.</p><p>"What kind of detective would I be if I couldn't help with the search for missing accessories?" He said with a wink and leaned down so he could kiss the both of them. "Although the rewards here are much more gratifying than anything I ever got previously."</p><p>They finished cleaning the room and dressing themselves just as the sound of Leblanc's doorbell rose from the shop, signaling Sojiro's arrival. With a jumble of cheery conversations, the Thieves slowly trickled downstairs, attracted by the prospect of coffee and breakfast.</p><p>As Goro followed them, he saw his gloves, discarded carelessly on the table near the stairs, and he paused on his way. They had always been part of his armor, a way to distance himself from the cold reality he lived in, and to mask his true self under the gaze of too watchful observers. It had been a long time since he had donned them for the first time, and they had become a part of him as much as his fake smiles and his lies.</p><p>From the lower stairs, Akira turned to him and sent him a friendly smile.</p><p>"You coming?"</p><p>There was a second of hesitation, then Goro nodded and followed the rest of the group downstairs, his hands bare, and the gloves stayed behind on the table.</p><hr/><p>When the both of them got down, the Thieves had already claimed their usual booth and were busy talking loudly and animatedly over each other. Seated on one of the bar-stools, Sojiro was reading the morning paper, the TV softly buzzing overhead. He didn't raise his head as they appeared, too focused on his reading. "Morning, kiddo."</p><p>Akira answered him with a "Good morning, Boss!" as he indicated the booth to Goro. The detective went to join the others, but not before giving Sojiro his own sheepish greeting. "Good morning, Sakura-san."</p><p>Sojiro raised his head and blinked at him for a moment, a surprised expression on his face, before turning to Akira with a sigh. "Another one? How many strays are you going to keep adopting?"</p><p>Akira, unrepentant, winked at his guardian as he grabbed his apron on his way to the kitchen. "I think he's the last one, although I make no promises... Can we keep him?"</p><p>As if it was some sort of signal, Futaba half-rose from her seat between Haru and Ryuji, eyes fixed on Sojiro with a big smile on her face. "Yeah, can we?! He's really cool, and also well-mannered. Please, Sojiro, please?!"</p><p>The older man huffed with a flat expression. "Do I really have a say in this? It seems to me like you already made your decision..." But when he saw the huge imploring eyes of both his charges' combined stares, he groaned and relented. "Fine, fine, of course he can stay..."</p><p>"Thanks, dad!" Futaba and Akira chorused with twin grins. Sojiro let out another long suffering sigh, but there was a soft smile dancing on the corners of his lips and in the wrinkles around his eyes. He addressed Goro in a gruff voice.</p><p>"Welcome to our family, I guess. And no more "Sakura-san", okay kid? Call me Boss, like the rest of them." Goro nodded, too numb to reply, and Sojiro rose to his feet, grabbing his own apron and joining Akira in the kitchen, sending him a glance over his shoulder. "You like curry?"</p><p>And that's how the detective found himself in one of Leblanc's booths, surrounded by the Thieves, sharing a huge plate of curry with them as they each dug in it with their spoon and fed bits of meat to Morgana. Makoto's fingers were meshed with his own in the shadow of the booth's seat, and Yusuke brushed his left arm each time he reached for the plate. Under the table, there were at least five legs pressed against his own. The first wafts of coffee were coming from the kitchen, where Sojiro was preparing a pot for the whole group, humming absently to the jingles of the TV, as if he hadn't just offered acceptance and a spot in his family to a boy who had yearned his whole life for a place to belong.</p><p>Goro swallowed past the lump in his throat, and with an imperceptibly shaking hand, he finally took a bite of the curry. It tasted like home.</p><hr/><p>There was a mad scramble to the — fortunately unoccupied — bathhouse once they realized they were getting late for school. In the flurry of activity, there wasn't even the time for Goro to appreciate the sight of his lovers' wet bodies as they all rushed through their showers. It was a madhouse in the locker room, half-naked teenagers hurrying to find their clothes in the huge pile of jumbled uniforms and socks, and they only had the time for a quick group hug and some hurried kisses, hidden in the alley in front of the bathhouse, before they had to run to catch the train at the station.</p><p>The day passed in a slow drag, and Goro counted the hours until it was time to meet the rest of the team back at Leblanc, all the while trying to ignore the message from Shido that was still waiting for him on his phone, clamoring for attention. Between that, his errant thoughts about last night, and the stress of the incoming discussion, he had a hard time focusing on his studies.</p><p>Also, there was a hickey at the base of his neck, barely hidden by his collar. He spent ten minutes in front of the restroom's mirror, gazing at it in quiet marvel, fingers digging softly just to feel the slight pain of the bruise. He wasn't sure who had left it there, but it served as a reminder, each time his brain wondered if last night had been nothing more than a fevered dream.</p><p>As the hours glided by, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about the Thieves, about the future that was opening itself for him at their side. It felt a bit like he thought free-falling might feel, an overwhelming mix of terror and exhilaration, stuck between the fear of the crash and the joy and freedom of the flight. A part of him, the most pragmatic, was terrified when he thought of the danger he was exposing himself to, knowing how much everything could go wrong at any time, how much he could lose if it turned out they were only playing with him. By giving himself to them, he had voluntarily put his life in their hands, and he still reeled from the amount of trust he had placed in them. But then... giving away that trust felt liberating. It was a gamble, a huge and dangerous one, but... but if they really meant what they said, if they wanted him at their side for the foreseeable future, if he had finally found the happiness and fulfillment that had evaded him most of his life... then he was ready to do everything in his power to make it work...</p><p>Still, the prospect of the incoming discussion, of having to finally come clean to them, had filled him with dread the whole day. What if they hadn't realized the depth of what he was prepared to do to get at Shido, what if they had no idea of the number of people he had caused the downfall of? Would they forgive him when they learned how many lives he had taken?</p><p>He was a jumble of nerves when he got out of school, but his doubts were lifted for a time when he found the Shujin's group waiting for him on the platform when he got off for his commute at Shibuya. They greeted him with huge smiles and winks, before dragging him with them towards the Den-en-toshi line and Yongen-Jaya. Futaba and Yusuke were already waiting for them in Leblanc, and soon, they all retreated to the attic with some coffee, snacks and impatient gazes. As soon as they were out of sight, the whole team came together in a rush of affection, trading hugs, kisses, caresses and soft-spoken words until Goro thought he would melt from the warm feelings surrounding him, his doubts chased away once again by their obvious tenderness. He had never felt more welcome in his life.</p><p>And then... then it was time to talk...</p><p>He told them. He told them everything. Each question they asked, he answered honestly, even if he sometimes had to take a moment to gather his thoughts and overcome the protective walls he had built around his deepest secrets. He told them about Shido, about the truth behind the politician, about his own hate for the man that had abandoned his mother and driven her to suicide, about Goro's carefully planned revenge, about what he had done and what he had been ready to do to attain his goal.</p><p>He thought of lying, more than once, especially when he had to talk about the ugly things he had done, the first time he had killed, and the orders he had been given ever since the Phantom Thieves had made themselves known. But Futaba and Ryuji's hands in his own, Haru's fingers gently brushing his hair, and Akira's quiet eyes as he listened to his confession... all those things reminded him of the trust they had placed in him, and how precious it was. And for that, he forced himself to speak only of the truth, as harsh as it was, trusting them in turn not to reject him even with his sins laid bare before their eyes.</p><p>Although cathartic, it was overall a terrifying experience, to talk of those things he had kept to himself all this time. Their unwavering calm and patience while they listened to his confession gave him courage, but at the same time, it made it all the more difficult to evoke the murders and psychotic breakdowns he had caused on Shido's orders. His voice had started cold and indifferent as he recounted the events that led him to them, the detachment allowing him to put some distance between himself and the acts he had committed. But little by little, the guilt and fear of rejection permeated his speech, and he didn't dare look at their eyes anymore. When he finished his story, his voice was nothing more than a choked murmur.</p><p>There was a long silence as they reflected on his words, and he waited for their judgment with clenched teeth, almost sick with worry and terror, gaze trained on a nook in the wooden floor, forcing his hands not to grip theirs too tightly, despite the need to make sure they weren't going to pull away from him.</p><p>As always, Akira was the first to talk, the spokesperson of the team. His hand brushed the underside of Goro's chin to force him to meet his eyes, and then, he said in a quiet voice:</p><p>"We already talked a bit about it yesterday. What you did... some of it was done because you didn't have another choice, and that can be excused, in a way. The rest was your own decision, though... and this is not something that can be forgiven easily..."</p><p>"I know that." His answer was low and curt. Those gray eyes seemed to be directly connected to his soul, as if they could read every tumultuous emotion Goro felt, but he didn't dare look away from Akira's gaze.</p><p>The Thieves' leader nodded softly, before he continued. "You told me that you didn't regret what you did, but that you still felt guilty. If you had to kill again to get your revenge against Shido, right now... would you?"</p><p>His companions clearly expected a negative answer, but he wasn't about to lie to himself nor to them about his true intent. "You know that I would." He murmured, brutally honest, and he felt them freeze around him. No matter how much their friendship and their kind words had affected him, it was not enough to overcome years of hatred. He wasn't a saint, and they needed to be aware of it. "I can't ever forgive him for what he did to my mother and me. This is not something I'm happy about, but faced with the choice of killing an innocent or letting him walk away without retribution for what he did, I... I know what my decision would be."</p><p>Seeing their alarmed expressions, he relented and admitted in a soft voice. "Do not misunderstand me, though... I'll admit, I never had enough empathy to care much about the fate of the people that stood in my way, and I still don't. But you..." He looked at them for a moment, trying to find his words. "Your opinion... matters to me. You offered me something precious, and I want to do good by you. The thought of disappointing you is not something I want to contemplate. And..." He let out a soft laugh. "For the first time since I started this, I find that those choices that were once so easy to make are now proving much, much more difficult..." </p><p>"You mean..." There was a sparkle of hope in Makoto's eyes, and Goro lowered his own.</p><p>"...That I want to become... someone worthy of you, as much as I can despite what I did... That I'm ready to make amends and change my ways, for all of you, if only so that you could one day be proud of me. I know this is not a good reason, it's egoistical, and I still don't really care about anyone else's lives except yours, but... this is all I can offer with honesty, for now..." He gave a sad shake of his head. "Still, I'm not some philanthropist nor some altruistic do-gooder, so do not expect me to suddenly turn into one. This is not who I am..."</p><p>"We know, Goro..." Morgana, who sat on Akira's knees in front of him, was staring at him with a mix of emotions, and the detective marveled again at how expressive his eyes were, despite his cat appearance. "But... the Phantom Thieves do not condone murder. We can't close our eyes on those kind of things, just like we can't magically forget what you did until now and go on as if the past didn't happen. But if you're really ready to change your ways to stay with us... you need to show us how serious you are about it."</p><p>There were a few seconds of silence, before Goro closed his eyes and exhaled softly. "...What do you want from me?"</p><p>Morgana jumped down on the floor and approached him, raising to his back legs to put a paw on his knee. "I want you to prove to us that you're more than the man you described earlier. More than just a killer, more than just someone after revenge. That you can do something good for humanity, even if you don't yet believe yourself to be capable of it."</p><p>Goro met his eyes, and his small companion continued in a soft voice. "The thing is, you can't change what happened in your past. Turning yourself to the police and going to prison wouldn't appease anyone except maybe your guilty conscience. Not your victims nor their families. But there's another way for you to make amends and still stay with us."</p><p>The detective gave him a small nod. "Say it. If it's in my power, I'll do it..."</p><p>Instead of Morgana, it was Akira who replied, as he rose to his feet, standing over Goro with his hands in his pockets but his expression resolute.</p><p>"Then we want you to help us fix this corrupted society, until there's no demand for mental shutdowns or change of hearts anymore. We'll rid the world of people like Shido, so that nothing like what happened to each one of us ever happens again." Akira's voice was firm, strangely comforting in its decisiveness. "We'll stand at your side against him, but after that, you stay with us, and you become a real Phantom Thief, full time. No more lies, no more killings, no more triple agent, no more manipulations."</p><p>Could it sound so simple, and yet, at the same time be so terrifying? His position, at the nexus between the Thieves, the police and Shido, was one he had grown comfortable in, one that would allow him some fallback if one of those supports was to be destroyed. But now, Akira asked him to put everything he was into the Thieves, and to either rise with them or go down with them. There would be no more middle ground for him. And that would mean...</p><p>"...If I do that, I would also have to quit my job as a detective. Disappear from the medias. Make myself forgettable."</p><p>"You might have to, yes. It's your choice whether you do it or not, though..."</p><p>Goro cut him off. "You know fully well it's not a choice. The decision is already made." He squeezed Ryuji and Futaba's hands, and looked at all of them in turn. "I wish to stay with you. This is a fact. But I cannot commit myself to the Thieves if I'm still working with your opponents." He breathed out. "There would be too many eyes on me if I kept being the detective prince as well as your teammate, it would put everyone in danger."</p><p>Ann rose to her feet, and came silently behind him, slipping her arms around his shoulders and pressing her cheek against his hair in a gentle hug, and he leaned back against her, eyes closed and a strong sense of purpose growing in his chest.</p><p>"What have you done to me?..." he complained without a bite in his words. "It was all so easy before you all came along with your smiles and your friendship and your forgiveness..."</p><p>She laughed softly and kissed his hair. "Admit it, you're happier than you've ever been now that you're with us."</p><p>He sighed and let a small smile grace his lips. "...I am, yes... Still terrified of the trust I'm placing in you, but being with you... it's worth it. God, it's so worth it..."</p><p>
  
</p><p>Morgana had jumped on his knees and snuggled against his chest, and he let go of Ryuji's hand for a moment to gently hug the small creature, before he spoke softly.</p><p>"I'll do it... Resign from the police, and work with you to bring down Shido, and whoever you need me to, after that. I don't know yet how we're going to do this, but... you can count on me. I won't turn my back on you." A deep breath, then he added. "And... and I won't kill anyone else..."</p><p>Akira's gray eyes were fixed on his, his expression impenetrable. "Not even Shido?"</p><p>This. This was what he had been dreading ever since he had chosen their side. For so long, the thought of ending Masayoshi Shido had been the force that had driven him forward. Without it, he knew his revenge would never feel complete, not as long as the politician was still breathing.</p><p>"I..." he said, but found his words stuck in his throat, and clenched his teeth instead.</p><p>"Please…" Yusuke whispered softly, eyes trained steadily on him as he knelt at his side. "I beg of you, reconsider your decision... I know you're better than this, dear friend…"</p><p>Goro met his eyes, before staring fixedly at his knees, breath heavy, mind swirling. Could he really do this? Abandon his quest, renounce his vengeance? He had fought so hard to get there...</p><p>But... but he had chosen the Thieves, in the end. Not Shido. He had given them his trust, his heart, his everything. If this was the sacrifice they required from him so that he could stay by their side... then he'd gladly pay the price.</p><p>"...Promise me," he said to Akira. "Promise me that we'll change his heart, that he won't go unpunished."</p><p>"I promise." There was no hesitation in the Thieves' leader voice, and around him, the others murmured words of agreement.</p><p>He breathed in, then nodded quietly. Just as they were willing to trust him, he would trust them in turn.</p><p>"Then... I promise I won't take another life ever again... not even the one of Masayoshi Shido."</p><p>There. Now it was out in the open, and he would have to stay true to his word. No matter how much he desired the politician's death, the choice wasn't his anymore.</p><p>"Alright…"Akira said with a soft expression. "I know you will keep your promise, love…"</p><p>Goro nodded again, hesitantly dragging a mental finger over the taut silver chain he could still imagine between their souls. Still there, still solid, a reminder that Akira would have his back no matter what. Comforted by the strength of that resolve, he relaxed slowly.</p><p>In a sense, it was liberating, not to have the responsibility of killing Shido anymore. And seeing them relax too, seeing their relieved smiles, still a little brittle yet honest in their happiness at his words... seeing them reach for him and pull him in their warm embrace, being surrounded by them, hands and lips brushing against his face and hair... it was worth any sacrifice.</p><p>"Good. That's... that's good..." Makoto breathed out softly against his neck. "I'm glad, Goro. You're... you're really joining us, then. You'll help us."</p><p>Heart feeling suddenly lighter, he smiled and closed his eyes for a moment, then pulled his arms around the Thieves, feeling them tighten their own hugs in return. "There will be a lot of work to be done, if you plan on reforming the whole society, you know? You need all the help you can get. Just changing Shido's heart won't be enough."</p><p>"Then we'll change the whole country's distorted heart, all together, if that's what it takes to prevent people like Shido and Kamoshida from ever popping up again." Ryuji bumped their shoulders with a grin. "Nothing like a good challenge, heh, mister ace detective?"</p><p>He chuckled at the other teen's positiveness. Futaba, who had managed to slither her way in the middle of the group hug with him, suddenly released him and jumped away, almost knocking over Yusuke in her excitement.</p><p>"Don't worry, we'll turn you into some philanthropist do-gooder in no time, virgin-boy, you'll see!"</p><p>"I can't wait." He replied in a dry tone.</p><p>The relief at having come clean to them without facing rejection was heady. He felt lighter than he had ever been, like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Even if he was in too deep to be able to back away now, he knew he had taken the correct decision. While he had feared for a while that it was just a game to them, some kind of manipulation to make him confess, their reactions were too sincere to be faked. They really wanted him to stay with them. They really wished for him to be a permanent member of their team, of their family. He really had a place by their side.</p><p>He let himself enjoy the moment for a while longer, but Haru finally retreated with a regretful expression. "I hate to bring the subject back to this horrible man, but... we still need to decide what to do about Shido until we can change his heart..."</p><p>The mood suddenly turned more serious, and they slowly pulled away and returned to their seats with somber expressions. Makoto, in full council-president mode, turned towards Goro and asked. "The list Shido sent you... can you show it to me?"</p><p>He hesitated for a bit, but one look at her eyes was sufficient to remind him of his resolution.</p><p>He trusted them.</p><p>He unlocked his phone and gave it to her. She took it with a small nod of thanks, before navigating to his messenger app. They all waited in silence as her eyes scrolled down the message, lips pressed tight.</p><p>"I do not know most of those names, but some I recognize..." She admitted quietly, before raising her head to meet Goro's eyes. "Police officers, right?"</p><p>The detective nodded with difficulty. "People too law-abiding, that Shido couldn't corrupt. With the current investigation on the Phantom Thieves, it would be easy to put the blame on you and accuse you of threatening the police to force them to abandon the case."</p><p>"Us." Yusuke said quietly, his eyes trained on Goro's, and at the detective's puzzled expression, he explained with a slight smile. "You should say "us". You're part of the Thieves now."</p><p>With a smile of his own, Goro chuckled. "...yes, I guess I am, huh... It will take some time to get used to it..."</p><p>Akira, who had taken the phone from Makoto and was now browsing the list himself, raised his eyes from the screen.</p><p>"How much time do we have until Shido gets impatient?"</p><p>That was a difficult question. The politician didn't tolerate hitches in his plans and schemes, and his patience would all depend on Goro's bluffing and placating skills.</p><p>"Not much, sadly. I can maybe lie to him and delay him for another two or three days, but he will get suspicious if things don't get done after that. I still haven't replied to him since yesterday, and he's bound to become restless about it."</p><p>"That's a problem." Akira looked pensive as he handed the phone to Futaba. "We'll have to take care of his palace before he becomes suspicious of you."</p><p>At Akira's words, the cold feeling of yesterday gripped his chest again. There had been a reason he had hesitated to accept their offer, and the reason was still a valid one.</p><p>"About that..." He said carefully, aware that his words were not going to be taken well. "I can't take you to his palace yet. You're not strong enough to go there."</p><p>There was a long silence as his teammates turned to him, some confused, some frowning.</p><p>"What?" Ryuji asked, fingers suddenly tense around Goro's. "Dude, you can't say things like that to us. You saw us fight, we're strong enough."</p><p>But the detective was already shaking his head. "Against the shadows in Sae-san's palace, maybe. But Shido's palace is a challenge of his own. You have no idea of the viciousness of the shadows there."</p><p>A tense quietness had fallen unto the group, as they traded glances, and Morgana asked softly. "What do you propose, then?"</p><p>"I... I don't know yet." He answered truthfully, thinking hard and fast on how to manage this particular obstacle. "But I'm familiar with his palace, and I have access to the room where his treasure will most likely manifest. If worst comes to worst, I can always..."</p><p>"...go there alone?" Yusuke was watching him fixedly, his expression a mix of worry and displeasure. "This is not acceptable. If the fiends in his palace are as dangerous as you say, we will certainly not let you go there alone and run the risk of losing you, especially now that you became one of our own."</p><p>Before the detective could decide if he felt insulted by the lack of faith in his skills or touched by Yusuke's obvious care for him, Makoto added:</p><p>"He's right. It's not okay, exposing yourself to danger just to protect us. Your life matters, Goro, as much as our own, so don't throw it away like this..."</p><p>He chuckled without humor. "Makoto, Yusuke... I only showed you a small part of my abilities until now. Trust me, I'm much more competent that what I led you to believe. And despite that, I still have a hard time navigating his palace and fighting its shadows. Bringing you there, right now... you would be crushed during the first battle. You have no idea what..."</p><p>"Stop this." Cut in his speech, he turned towards Akira, eyebrows furrowed. The other teen had caught his arm in a strong grip, and was staring at him with determination. Goro bristled, but the other teenager continued, his voice firm. "What I told you yesterday is still true: whatever's the monster you're going against, we'll answer the call and stand by your side. Let us help, Goro. I only ask of you that you put some faith in our own abilities."</p><p>They stared at each other for a long while, neither of them ready to back down. Akira was stubborn, but Goro knew he could be just as tenacious as him. There was no way he would lead them to Shido's twisted cognition, not when they were still struggling with some of the lesser shadows in Sae's palace.</p><p>He was about to tell him so, when suddenly, his phone started ringing and buzzing. Goro froze when he recognized the impersonal ringtone.</p><p>"Shit. It's him."</p><p>Futaba had become pale as a corpse and she stared at the ringing phone in her hands as if it had become a venomous snake ready to jump at her neck. Heart beating frenetically, Goro raised a hand towards her, voice firm and calmer than he felt.</p><p>"Futaba. Please..."</p><p>For a moment, he thought she was going to throw the phone against the wall, but with a shaky exhale and trembling body, she dropped the phone in his hands and immediately retreated behind Akira's back, as if Shido was about to manifest in the room.</p><p>They were all on their feet, and their eyes were switching from the phone to him with alarmed and worried expressions. He bit his lip, before raising a finger to his mouth in a "keep quiet" gesture. When he was sure they had gotten the message, he breathed out, pushed away any unneeded emotion, and pressed the button to accept the incoming call. When he finally raised the phone to his ear, he knew his face and voice reflected only a deceptively calm personality, with cruelty barely hidden under the pleasant facade.</p><p>"Sir."</p><p>More than two years of putting on that mask each time he interacted with Shido, but it had never been so nerve-wracking, not ever since the first meetings. Now, there was so much hanging in the balance, so much that could turn into a disaster if this discussion went wrong... So, he strengthened his resolve to the best of his ability, and proceeded to lie and flatter and deceive with everything that Loki's presence in his mind had ever imparted to him.</p><p>"Yes, I apologize. I was stuck in a meeting with them until late in the evening, and I couldn't get a moment alone today... Rest assured, this won't be a problem anymore."</p><p>There was silence in the room, while Shido replied. Akira and Makoto were leaning towards the phone with somber expressions, trying to listen to the distant voice of Shido coming from the ear-speaker. He didn't try to stop them, pulling instead the phone away from his ear so that the sound could better be heard, and he met their eyes briefly before glancing away, cold mask pulled firmly over his face as he replied to Shido.</p><p>"Yes, they are too concerned with Niijima's investigation, I'm pretty certain they won't even question it." He forced out a grim chuckle. "They're so easy to deceive, it's hardly the challenge I expected..."</p><p>He felt sick at the words that were coming through his lips, but he pushed the feeling deep under the mask, forcing himself to focus on the discussion and to ignore his teammates clenched hands and glum attitudes.</p><p>"I understand, sir. I will work on it as soon as I can get to Mementos alone. Although we may want to wait for Tomura-san's breakdown, she isn't on the Phantom Thieves investigation. Some might find it strange that they targeted her."</p><p>He played his part perfectly, with the subtle insights to his "real" personality carefully weaved through his voice and words: the cold-blooded but attention-hungry high-schooler, eager to share his opinion and boast about his knowledge of the police's investigations, trying to stay polite and professional but with barely restrained smugness at being allowed to play in the grown-ups' courtyard.</p><p>"Of course not. After all, we cannot allow anyone to stand in our way."</p><p>A small chuckle, light and uncaring, to communicate how okay he was with the politician's orders. Some ego-stroking, a pinch of delusions of grandeur, and an echo of Shido's flair for villains speeches to ingratiate himself with him.</p><p>"By the way, I was thinking, we should put more emphasis on the Thieves downfall, before the staged suicide. I could push them to make a mistake and then we could... No, no, of course not. You're right, my apologies... Of course..."</p><p>A subtle note of arrogance and youthful impatience, a small step out of line so that he could be mercilessly put back in his place, a teenager easily cowed when his position was threatened, angry but cautious enough not to dare oppose Shido.</p><p>"Yes, sir, it will be done."</p><p>Obedience mixed with greediness, a satisfied smirk, a barking dog who thought himself an untamed wolf, but too obsessed with his rivalry with the Thieves' leader to really care about being used as a tool and weapon by his employer. Someone ready to do anything just to stay in the spotlight and feel useful and needed and important. Someone Shido would want to keep under his thumb as much as possible while he still had a need for him, and that the politician would hesitate to get rid of, even if Goro took a little longer than expected to obey his latest orders...</p><p>When Shido ended the call abruptly as per usual, Goro slowly lowered the phone, tension and mask only melting away once he had made sure that the call was truly disconnected. He finally allowed the nausea and the anxiety to register, now that he wasn't gambling with his and his companions' lives anymore, and he fell back in his chair with slightly shaking hands.</p><p>Around him, his teammates relaxed and dared to breathe again. The tension in the room was slowly dissipating, but the grim atmosphere stayed behind.</p><p>Ryuji's face was pale, his eyes still wide from the rush of adrenaline. "Dude... that was... so creepy, seeing you do this. It... it was like watching you turn into a freakin' reptile..."</p><p>It was upsetting, seeing how bothered they were by the act he had to put on, and he tried hard to ignore the shame he felt at the words he had uttered. "My apologies... It wasn't my intention to cause distress to any of you." He made a small gesture towards the phone clenched in his fist. "I didn't want to raise suspicion, and..."</p><p>"Don't worry, Goro-kun," Crouched beside him, Haru placed a gentle hand on his arm, voice soft despite the glum atmosphere. "It's okay, you did what you had to do, no matter how harsh it was..."</p><p>On the other side of the room, Yusuke unfurled from his reclining posture against the wall and turned to them, expression serious. "This call made one thing certain: we need to take down Shido quickly, before he can target Goro or us. This is not the kind of man who will accept excuses and delays for long."</p><p>Hearing that, the detective made a frustrated noise. "I told you, going to his palace right now would be too dangerous for you. The security is tight, the corridors are a maze..."</p><p>"Hey! You have the best navigator on your team!" Futaba protested, but he raised his voice and continued to talk over her.</p><p>"...AND you won't be able to unlock the treasure room's door until you've traipsed through the entirety of the place!"</p><p>Hands slammed on the table, and the young girl stood up as if she was trying to tower over him, despite her height. "All the more reason to go as soon as possible! We'll need to know what we're up against if we are to steal his heart eventually!"</p><p>Irked by their stubbornness, Goro snarled. "You nearly died yesterday, Futaba. I won't let any of you expose yourself to danger like this."</p><p>"And all of us will most certainly die if he decides to come after us!" Arms crossed, she glared at him with obstinacy.</p><p>"God-dammit, this pisses me off!" Ryuji had jumped to his feet and was pacing angrily in the open space, all the while gesturing agitatedly at Akira. "Why are we still discussing this?! We should go after Shido right now, before he can mess with us!"</p><p>Had Ryuji heard any of the words Goro had just said? The detective was about to snap at him, but Akira stood up before he could and addressed the pacing teen and the rest of the team with a firm voice. "Calm down. We are NOT rushing into this blindly, okay?"</p><p>"What the eff?! You know we could end this now, we're strong enough to take on that bastard!"</p><p>"And we can't afford to get careless! Do you want a repeat of what happened last time? We almost lost you! And..."</p><p>The Thieves' leader cut himself abruptly. There was an undefined emotion underlying Akira's voice, something that Goro couldn't place, but Ryuji seemed to understand what it meant, for he faltered and his anger quickly turned into a mix of anguish and distress.</p><p>"...Never again." Akira whispered, a tight line to the corner of his eyes.</p><p>Everyone had sobered up at their leader's words, and it was clear that something bad had happened on the mission they were talking about. Goro's inquisitive eyes went from one thief to another, but there was nothing in their attitudes that could give him a clue as to Akira's meaning.</p><p>With a sigh of regret, Ryuji sagged and flopped down on his seat.</p><p>"Shit... Sorry man, you're... you're right, I didn't think..."</p><p>"You rarely do, Ryuji," Morgana sighed, but there was none of his usual bite at their teammate impulsiveness. "Still, I understand where you're coming from. This is not a situation we should let unattended for too long, and the faster we can take down Shido, the safer we will be."</p><p>"But we'll need my sister's help if we really want him to be put behind bars after he confesses to his crimes." Fingers drumming on her knee, Makoto shook her head. "If we don't have someone on our side to push for the trial, his case will quickly be buried under paperwork and red tape..."</p><p>"And let me remind you that we originally went after Sae for a good reason," Akira added. "We might find ourselves behind bars at the end of the week if we do nothing about her palace."</p><p>"But Goro-kun will be in danger if Shido discovers he switched sides... and he'll definitely be aware of it if we steal Sae-san's treasure before the police operation..."</p><p>The mood turned pensive after Haru's last words, as each of them thought furiously of a solution.</p><p>"Hum..." Raising her hand as if she was in a classroom, Ann tentatively asked. "I know it might sound crazy, but... couldn't we try stealing both their treasures at the same time?"</p><p>Everyone turned towards her with flabbergasted expressions, and she stammered. "I-I mean, not <i>exactly</i> at the same time! But if we secure both routes before Saturday, couldn't we steal Sae's treasure then immediately go after Shido?"</p><p>There was a long silence, during which Goro's wide eyes went from one Thief to another, as he saw them contemplate Ann's proposition with seriousness. Morgana hummed pensively.</p><p>"It would solve both problems at the same time. Stealing one of our targets' heart would put us in difficulty with the other, but if we manage to do both..."</p><p>"Have any of you listened to what I said?!" He couldn't abide by this madness anymore. "You don't have what it takes to take down Shido! You can barely hold your own in the casino, what makes you think we can secure the path to both treasures in seven days?!"</p><p>"Goro."</p><p>He turned towards Akira with teeth bared, but the other teen simply sent him a cocky smile, and the detective found his irritation quickly replaced by wariness, as his boyfriend said: "Let's make a deal."</p><p>"...what do you mean?" Full of suspicion, he stared down at the Thieves' leader, absolutely prepared to reject whatever nonsense Akira was about to say.</p><p>Eyes fixed in his own, the other boy asked carefully. "Do you trust us?"</p><p>He scoffed at the words. "Not with your own survival, no. You clearly are more foolish than I thought you would be, if you can't even heed my warnings..."</p><p>"Do you trust us?" Akira repeated with the same tone, an eyebrow raised.</p><p>Damn this man for doing this to him. "...you know that I do...", he replied bitterly, averting his eyes. "But don't you dare use this against me."</p><p>"I won't, Goro. But I trust you too. If you say we aren't strong enough to go to Shido's palace, I'll take your word for it." Seeing the others starting to protest, Akira cut them with a small gesture. "But you need to give us a chance to prove ourselves. If, next time we go to Sae's palace, we manage to secure the path to her treasure in the same day, will it be enough to prove our strength?"</p><p>Despite the need to refuse and keep them away from the danger of Shido's ark, he found himself thinking about his lover's proposition. They still had a long way to go to secure the route. They had barely reached the members' floor, and he knew there was at least the High Limit area between them and the manager's office. Reasonably speaking, it would be impossible for them to reach the treasure, not at the pace they usually went through the rooms, but he knew not to underestimate their deviousness. He sighed harshly and carded a frustrated hand through his hair.</p><p>"...I don't know, okay? It depends on the enemies we face, and how you deal with them. And you can't just pull a trick and find some hidden door that leads straight to the treasure either."</p><p>"No tricks, I promise. We just ask you to give us a fair chance, love."</p><p>Akira's gray eyes, half hidden by his hair, were beseeching him, and as much as he tried to ignore them, he felt his resolve waver. "...Alright... Damn it, alright, okay?" He growled, angry at his own weakness. "But only if we manage to do it on the first day. If we don't, I'll be the one to decide when you're ready for Shido's palace."</p><p>"As long as you give it your all too, and that you don't try to hinder us just to prove your point, then we have a deal." There was a small victorious smile on the other teen's face, and Goro rolled his eyes and let out a long-suffering sigh as the rest of the team grinned and cheered.</p><p>Hell, he hoped it wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass.</p><p>"So," Makoto said, as everyone settled now that the decision had been reached. "We go to my sister's palace, and secure the route to her treasure. If we manage to prove ourselves to Goro, we then try to take on Shido's palace, and to secure his own path. Goro, when is the police supposed to infiltrate the casino?"</p><p>"I'm supposed to bring them to the palace Saturday afternoon, just before joining you for the infiltration. They will quickly realize something is wrong if I don't show up on time, though..."</p><p>Makoto took a resolute stance. "Then we need to have both routes secured on Thursday, so we can steal the treasures Friday. That leaves us only six days to do it."</p><p>"Make it five." Akira said, voice firm. "I want everyone to be well rested for Friday. That means no palace or Mementos on Thursday."</p><p>Futaba hissed. "Tight deadline. Can we make it?"</p><p>"We'll have to, but I think it might be possible, depending on how it goes in Shido's palace." Makoto hesitated, then turned towards Goro's with a tentative expression and a soft voice. "But... there's still one thing we haven't discussed yet..."</p><p>"I know..." He lowered his eyes, feeling his insides twist in apprehension. As much as he had tried not to think about it, the knowledge had eaten at his confidence the whole day. "...About my own palace, right?..."</p><p>Once again, a morose silence fell upon the room, as they contemplated the meaning behind those words. Frowning, Morgana jumped on the table and addressed the whole group.</p><p>"As I said before, I don't think it's possible for a persona user to have a palace. Distorted or not, our desires manifest in the shape of our persona, not in the shape of a treasure or a corrupted reality."</p><p>"But there's definitely something there, or else the MetaNav wouldn't have reacted to his name..." Yusuke hummed. "Speculation will not help us until we have taken a look at whatever the Nav is pointing us to."</p><p>Ann turned towards Goro, a spark of hope in her expression. "...Maybe your palace disappeared since yesterday? After all, you decided to join us, you... sorta changed your own heart, right?"</p><p>"It's still there." He said abruptly.</p><p>And hadn't that been a fun moment, when he had isolated himself in an empty classroom today to whisper his name to his phone, heart full of hope, only to have it crushed as the MetaNav acted as if nothing had changed, as if he was still corrupted and distorted, no matter his decision to trust the Thieves and join them and discard his selfish ambitions.</p><p>There was a long pause, before Makoto brushed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry... We'll help you figure it out, okay?"</p><p>He fought against a sneer and let out a tired sigh instead. "I'm not sure I want to figure it out. But I guess you'll want to take a look anyway..."</p><p>"Not without your permission, we won't."</p><p>He stared at the floor pensively. Did he really want to let them see what was hidden inside of him? What kind of place would manifest itself? He had never considered having a palace before, and he couldn't even begin to imagine what shape it would take.</p><p>Beside him, Ryuji's leg was twitching nervously. "I mean, if you don't want us to go, dude, it's no problem. We'll respect your decision, okay?"</p><p>"No, it's..." He swallowed, before continuing with a forced smile. "It's okay. Better to know, right? This is the kind of thing that will come back to haunt me if I continue to ignore it."</p><p>"Alright then," Makoto said with a soft voice. "But if at any moment you change your mind, you just have to tell us, okay?"</p><p>He nodded and pushed away the dread to focus on their discussion. "Then... I guess we'll have to figure out my keywords, right?"</p><p>They nodded and gathered around Akira and his phone, postures and voices hesitant.</p><p>"So. First is the location. Any ideas?"</p><p>"Could it be the police precinct? You're a detective after all."</p><p>
  <i>"Conditions have not been met."</i>
</p><p>"Hum, it would have been a good guess. Let's see... I don't think it would be the courtroom, like my sister?"</p><p>
  <i>"Conditions have not been met."</i>
</p><p>"The TV station, maybe?"</p><p>
  <i>"Conditions have not been met."</i>
</p><p>Places and places they offered, but the answer proved elusive. Fifteen minutes later, they hadn't made any progress.</p><p>"We are going at this the wrong way..." A light frown on his face, Yusuke was staring at the phone, deep in thought. Then, after a moment, he raised his eyes towards Goro. "Where is the place where you are in your element, in control of everything? The place that seems to obey to your vision of things, that seems the truest to your thoughts and expectations?"</p><p>Goro thought furiously, but no place could come to mind, none that he could consider more important than the others. Everywhere was the same, corrupted and warped by that society he looked down upon.</p><p>But then the answer came to him, so evident that he didn't know how he couldn't think of it sooner. Goro met the calm and patient gaze of Yusuke, and spoke a single word.</p><p>"Mementos."</p><p>The artist nodded. "There you are."</p><p>"Wait a minute!" Ann was staring at the both of them and Morgana with huge eyes. "Is that even possible? I mean, a palace is a distorted part of reality, right? How could it come from the Metaverse?"</p><p>The cat looked thoughtful, eyes far away. "The Metaverse is quite complex, but I don't think it could... loop on itself like this. My own guess would be Shibuya's station instead, where our main entrance to Mementos is located."</p><p>"It might be, indeed... Let's try it."</p><p>They waited with bated breaths but again, the MetaNav gave a negative result.</p><p>Ryuji collapsed in his chair with a groan. "Argh, I hate this damn thing..."</p><p>"It might not be Shibuya's station in particular. Mementos is the collective consciousness of the whole of Tokyo, it could be..."</p><p>
  <i>"Result found."</i>
</p><p>For a while, everyone was quiet in the attic, as they all stared at Makoto, who herself was staring at the MetaNav with huge eyes. And then, at once, everyone started talking at the same time.</p><p>"No way!"</p><p>"What the eff?! Dude, what the eff!"</p><p>"This is totally on another level than Kaneshiro's palace! Is it even possible?!"</p><p>"Could it be... Goro-kun, your palace would be... the entire city?"</p><p>"...I..." He felt numb from the revelation, eyes jumping from one face to another. "...I don't know! I don't know, okay!" He snarled, frustrated and confused, getting to his feet to pace the room angrily. "This doesn't make any sense! I don't... I can't even..."</p><p>Morgana, his blue eyes fixed on him, murmured with a pensive hum. "I think it <i>does</i> make sense. Your view of society is quite jaded, from what you told us. From this point of view, wouldn't it be logical that your palace saw the whole city as something twisted?"</p><p>Said like that, it did make some sense, but it clearly wasn't enough to justify such a plot twist. He felt both cheated and ashamed by the discovery.</p><p>"This is not... This city is NOT my palace!"</p><p>Who would want to rule over such a corrupted city and its superficial and self-centered population? And could it be more preposterous, saying that he considered the entirety of Tokyo as his own prize and playground?!</p><p>He slashed at the air angrily, dodging with a snarl the calming hand that Haru tried to put on his shoulder. "I don't rule over this city like the other guys you confronted did over their school or their factory! You said it was supposed to be a place where I was at ease and in control, and this is certainly not the case! I don't control this city, nor would I ever want to!"</p><p>"But you are the public's beloved hero right now." Despite the severity of the situation, there was a light smile playing on Akira's lips. "The detective prince certainly rules over their minds and hearts in terms of popularity."</p><p>It might not have been Akira's intention, but his words felt like a punch to the guts. It hurt, having his deceitful act thrown back in his face, so soon after Goro had finally rejected that part of himself in favor of being honest with his teammates. "This is not who I am! The detective prince is just a mask, I am not so superficial, nor am I some sort of... of egomaniac with a wish to rule the world!" These kind of visions were those of Shido and his cronies, not his, never his!</p><p>He couldn't meet his lovers' eyes anymore. What they must think of him... He had desperately wanted to prove himself to them, to make up for his previous actions, but every step seemed to reveal another black mark to his name. He already had so much to atone for, and to top it all, there was now an outrageous and completely unjustified representation of his psyche to make him look like some conceited tyrant-wannabe. The unfairness of it all was a bitter pill to swallow.</p><p>He paced restlessly, a hand brushing through his hair in frustration. His fingers tangled in the strands, then were stuck in some knot, and he snarled again and would have ripped through it without a thought had Ryuji not caught his hand with a chuckle.</p><p>"Calm down, dude, calm down!" He said, untangling Goro's fingers with careful gestures. "We're not judging you, okay? This situation is totally messed up, there's something fishy going on, so don't go assuming the worst just from what this stupid app reacts to."</p><p>"You showed us the real you, did you not?" Haru said in a soft voice. "And the real you doesn't seems like an egomaniac... You may be somewhat egoistical, and you certainly enjoy recognition and praise, but I don't think ruling over the city is your ultimate goal, right?"</p><p>"Of course it isn't! I don't care about this city, I only ever sought attention from the public to feed my own pride, not some sort of god-complex or whatever this is supposed to be..." He wanted to keep externalizing his frustration, but it was hard staying angry with Ryuji's affectionate caresses along his skull. With a harsh exhale, he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, and let the other boy slowly soothe away the negative emotions.</p><p>"Man, I think I understand why the others react like they do when I'm pissed off..." The blond boy was murmuring near his ear, a small note of sympathy in his tone. "It's painful, seeing you lose your shit like this and not being able to help..."</p><p>"Painful to watch, surely..." His own voice was full of bitterness, but he let himself relax little by little, focused on the other teen instead of the soft buzz of the Thieves' conversation in the background. "I must make a pitiful sight..."</p><p>"Nah, dude." Ryuji moved to face him, arms sliding around his neck to continue grazing his hair while a beaming smile spread on his face like a ray of sunlight. "Just proves to me that you're as human as we are. I kinda like that, seeing you not so perfect anymore." His lover pressed a swift kiss to his forehead. "...Your polite facade used to piss me off so much, you have no idea how good it is to see you show some real emotion."</p><p>Despite the way Akira had acted around him the previous evening, he was still baffled by Ryuji's easy acceptance of his flawed nature. After trying so hard all his life to present a perfect image, it felt mind-boggling to know that the Thieves loved him like this, hair messed up, nerves taut, almost spitting in anger and frustration.</p><p>"You're... I truly can't comprehend you, no matter how hard I try..." He blinked and tried to will away the bewildered expression on his face. "How can such an unseemly display appeal to you instead of driving you away?"</p><p>Ryuji chuckled. "You worry too much. Honesty is just a good look on you." His smile widened. "Plus, no one is supposed to be cool as a cucumber all the time, it's good to vent out your frustrations, sometimes."</p><p>"Sometimes?" He raised his eyes towards the other teen with a dubious expression.</p><p>His flat stare was met with a protest. "Hey, not my fault there's so many shitty adults around us! I need to let my anger out too, occasionally!"</p><p>"Occasionally." Goro repeated in the same tone.</p><p>"Alright! Often enough!"</p><p>Despite his previous state of mind, he couldn't hold back his chuckle at his teammate's antics. Yes, Ryuji could be loud and obnoxious... often enough. But he brought such life to the team, an energy burning like the sun, some sort of nuclear fusion that was the beating heart of the Phantom Thieves. Maybe he was right. Maybe it was alright not to be perfect all the time, if it meant feeling a little more alive instead.</p><p>The other teen's smile softened when he finally let himself relax. "Feelin' better?" And at Goro's grateful nod, he pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose, then another one to his lips, before letting him go with a last scratch to his skull. The detective followed him as they rejoined the others, heart lighter than it previously was.</p><p>Around the table, the conversation was still going, an obvious debate between Morgana, Akira and Futaba. The young girl was on her feet, hands pressed flat to the tabletop, as she finished her tirade.</p><p>"...if need be, but still, this is totally overkill. How are we even supposed to explore a palace the size of Tokyo?"</p><p>"It can't be worse than Mementos." Akira raised his head in greeting when the two boys took their seats again at the table. "We'll just have to figure out which parts of the city are the more susceptible to be of interest to us. Places that are important to you, Goro."</p><p>He nodded, resolve steeling his nerves. "I should be able to make a list of the buildings that might prove of interest to us."</p><p>"But before that, we still need to figure the last keyword." There was determination in Ann's voice and posture. "What would be your representation of this city, Goro?"</p><p>"I haven't the faintest idea..." He answered honestly, even as he searched through his memories for a clue or a hint. "I can barely comprehend how the whole city could be my palace... or whatever the MetaNav is pointing us to."</p><p>After a few seconds, Yusuke tentatively proposed:</p><p>"If your vision of this city's population is so negative that you had to wear a mask to interact with it, maybe it could be a theater, perhaps?"</p><p>"Doesn't seem to be..." Akira said once he had spoken the words to his phone.</p><p>"An arena, where only the strongest and most vicious survive?"</p><p>"...nothing either."</p><p>Futaba suddenly jumped on her seat excitedly. "Oooh, I know, a chessboard!"</p><p>"...nope."</p><p>She moaned in defeat. "Damn it... I though for sure... You're certain you don't have any idea, Goro?"</p><p>He shook his head, deep in thought, only half-listening to their propositions.</p><p>How did his jaded self see the whole city?</p><p>The whole city...</p><p>Something that couldn't ever be fixed, that was far beyond repair, remnants of what might have been whole once, but had been crushed and defiled under the corruption and greed of those who thought themselves gods of the world. A lost cause that he couldn't even imagine being rebuilt, something that didn't deserve either renewal or prosperity, that could only be teared down to maybe leave room for something better one day...</p><p>From a hazy memory he couldn't place, a word came back to his mind and felt strangely appropriate.</p><p>"...try "ruin"..."</p><p>Akira snapped his eyes to him and stared at him a moment, a strange look in his eyes, before lowering them to the MetaNav.</p><p>"Goro Akechi. Tokyo... ruin..."</p><p>
  <i>"Candidate found. Beginning navigation."</i>
</p><p>They were all stunned for a moment, none of them thinking it would be so easy, and then everyone panicked and scrambled to their feet as the feeling of distortion began around him. The warm tints of the heat stove disappeared, along with the reassuring smell of coffee and curry, and every little object that littered the room. Akira turned around with wild eyes as the view of Yongen's back streets was replaced by tightly boarded windows, and the once warm attic turned into a darkened room full of dusty furniture.</p><p>But what made them react the most was the cold, the freezing cold that instantly started seeping through their clothes, as well as the ominous rattling of the boards blocking the windows and the howl of wind outside, barely muffled by the walls, as if the whole building was one second away from being torn apart by a tempest.</p><p>"Oh man..." Ryuji moaned, arms tightly wrapped around himself. "Oh man, what the hell?!... Why is it so freakin' cold?"</p><p>They were all in their normal attires, and their simple shirts were not enough to stave off the cold that was permeating the place. A shiver ran along Goro's spine and he unconsciously pulled closer to Futaba and Haru, huddling with the girls in an attempt to keep them warm. Morgana was the only one who had switched appearances, and he shivered miserably until Ann crouched beside him and pulled him close to her.</p><p>"This... feels like a safe room?" The cat said, looking around them from between their teammate's arms. Despite the uncomfortable cold, his eyes were wide with curiosity.</p><p>Akira had pulled close to Goro's group, and he pressed himself to the detective's back, as much in an attempt to keep the cold at bay than as a show of affection. "Not a lot of distortion here, huh... Leblanc is a safe place for you, isn't it?"</p><p>He swallowed, then nodded softly. "It is, yes... You always made me feel welcome here."</p><p>He felt Akira's lips brush his hair in a gentle kiss. "I'm glad. It means there are still places worth saving in this vision of yours..."</p><p>Yusuke, the only one who didn't seem affected by the cold, stepped to the windows and put a hand on the vibrating glass. "Although I'm not sure how long this building will be standing. With the tempest that seems to be waiting for us outside, it won't be easy to navigate this place."</p><p>"Guys, get down, you need to see this!"</p><p>Ryuji had wandered downstairs with Makoto, and his voice drew them to the coffee shop. As Goro stepped down the last of the stairs, he could see what had caused the other boy's alarmed outburst.</p><p>Frost was creeping along the ground and the walls around Leblanc's entrance, as if the door was barely enough to stop the invasion of the cold. But beyond the frosted panes of glass, they could see a strange spectacle. Instead of the old buildings that formed the backstreets of Yongen, there was a blanket of thick snow, with only decaying remains of walls protruding here and there. A violent blizzard was raging, the air thick with fluttering snowflakes, dense enough that they could only see a few meters before everything turned to white.</p><p>"Holy crap..." Ryuji stood just at the edge of the frost. He turned towards them, a hand raised in the door's direction. "Do you see that? How are we supposed to go out in this weather?"</p><p>"Especially with our current clothes..." Makoto glanced at Goro, the ghost of a smile on her lips. "Although it is quite heartwarming to not be in our thieves regalia in here."</p><p>Oh. He hadn't thought about that. Flustered, the detective glanced away. "Y-yes, I guess..."</p><p>Of course they would keep their normal clothes in his palace. He had put his life in their hands. He gave them his full trust. They were part of him. How could he consider them as intruders in his own heart, when he had welcomed them inside with open arms?</p><p>Yusuke brushed against his shoulder with a light smile, before joining Ryuji at the door. "Shall we step outside for a minute, to take a quick look at the place?"</p><p>"Let's." Akira said, as he pulled on his sleeves to cover his hands, took a look around him to make sure everyone was ready, then pushed open the door to Leblanc.</p><p>The howl of the wind was suddenly deafening. The cold outside was worst than what he had expected, rushing in the café in a burst of snowflakes, and everyone shivered. With a nod, Yusuke ventured forward, followed by Akira. Once they made sure that the coast was clear, they waved to the rest of the team, and everyone followed them outside, huddled together to keep as much warmth as possible.</p><p>Goro paused before crossing the threshold of Leblanc, taking in the desolate scenery that surrounded the shop with a feeling of dread in his guts. What the hell was this place?... He knew his vision of society wasn't the most flattering, but this was on an altogether whole new level. Was this really the image his heart projected? The buildings around Leblanc seemed to have been torn apart by the blizzard, leaving only... ruins, indeed. When had this storm started, that everything has been destroyed and reduced to rubble?...</p><p>Ryuji, Futaba and Haru were waiting for him just outside, the young hacker with an impatient hand raised towards him. "Come on! We're freezing here! Let's do this quickly so that we can go back home!"</p><p>With an exhale, he reined in his worry, let the support of his lovers give him the courage needed, and took the first step outside the safe room.</p><p>And everything immediately turned to hell.</p><p>Pain. Pain in his chest, as if something was ripping it open to tear his heart out. The sensation of a void suddenly devouring him. He howled, vision blackening, hearing the panicked cries of his friends through the blood pulsing in his ears...</p><p>Where was he? The overwhelming white of the snow had turned to a velvety purple tainted with dark shadows, the colors of his Metaverse outfit... and the colors of a place long forgotten... Was that a woman singing?</p><p>There were voices, trickling through the song and the rush of blood in a cacophony of sounds, voices familiar and loved and others that brought an instinctual fear that seized his body as surely as the cold of the blizzard.</p><p>
  <i>"...Catalyst of Ruin, shall be the vanguard of a new era..."</i>
</p><p>"...ro! Goro!"</p><p>
  <i>"...the Trickster as your antithesis, to decide the fate of this world..."</i>
</p><p>"Mona, what the fuck is happening to him?!"</p><p>
  <i>"...in the end, only ruin or revival can be possible..."</i>
</p><p>"I don't know! We need to bring him back, immediately!"</p><p>
  <i>"...A gift, for the champion who shall herald my triumph..."</i>
</p><p>Hands on him, pulling him up — when had he fallen down? — hoisting him under his arms, the familiar smell of coffee and leather...</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>"Thou art mine. Together, we shall bring ruin and chaos to the Nine Worlds..."</b>
  </i>
</p><p>"Stay with me, love, stay with me!... Come on, open your eyes..."</p><hr/><p>He came back to himself feeling cold and sick, skin clammy and teeth chattering. Akira's gray eyes were the first thing he saw, a vision more comforting than anything he could have wished for. He seemed... panicked, and for a moment, Goro couldn't comprehend why, but Akira's expression quickly turned to absolute relief.</p><p>"You're okay!... Fuck, you're okay!..."</p><p>"Oh my god, Goro!" It was Ann's voice, a nearly hysterical note in her voice.</p><p>Hands on his face, on his chest, under his shoulders and back, holding him tightly. Fingers clenched around his own in an almost desperate grip. They were all curled around him in a tight cluster, faces stiff with worry and unshed tears, holding him between them. Goro blinked to chase away the last black spots in his eyes, staring dizzily around him. They were back in Leblanc, the real world's Leblanc.</p><p>He tried to talk, but his voice came out in a rough croak, followed by a cough. His throat felt dry and painful, and Makoto rushed to bring him a cup of water, while Akira and Yusuke helped him sit up. He accepted the drink with gratitude.</p><p>"There you go..." She whispered, hand brushing his fringe from his face. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Fine... I'm fine," he replied, his voice still raw and raspy, and he couldn't contain the irritation at his own weakness in his tone. "The fuck happened?..."</p><p>"You had... some kind of seizure, you collapsed and you were screaming in pain..." She visibly made an effort to speak calmly and to reassure him, but her own voice was shaky, a note higher than usual, as if she was on the verge of breaking into tears. "We have no idea what happened, Morgana thinks it's linked to you entering your palace, but..."</p><p>The cat climbed in his lap gently, letting Goro run a hand through his fur. "I'm sorry, Goro... I thought you would be okay, Futaba entered her own palace without any issue and I made the mistake of assuming it would be the same with you. Are you..." Morgana's blue eyes were full of guilt and regret. "Are you okay? Please, be okay..."</p><p>Although they were back in the warm attic, his body was still shivering, and he did his best to still his muscles, waiting with clenched teeth for the cold and the sick feeling in his guts to dissipate.</p><p>"I will be, don't worry about it." Three years of public masks and intricate lies, but Morgana didn't seem to be fooled by his attempt at a reassuring smile, and he let it vanish a few seconds later with a sigh. "It might seem a strange question, but... did you hear the voices?"</p><p>Clearly, they did not, from the confused looks they traded and the way they looked at him.</p><p>"...Voices?" Haru asked gently.</p><p>He shook his head. "I thought I heard someone talk... but... now I'm not sure..."</p><p>No, he wasn't sure he had heard the voices. At least, not just now. But... they had certainly sounded like a memory, one he couldn't place, but that stirred a deep unease in his guts. The more he tried to focus on the words he had heard, the more they seemed to vanish from his thoughts, and he was only left with frustration and the unsettling sensation that he had just forgotten something critical.</p><p>With a groan, he rubbed at his arms, hoping to dissipate the last aches in his muscles, and Ann quickly took over, half hugging, half massaging his tense shoulders. "No more exploring your own cognitive world, okay? You scared the shit out of us..." she said in a voice more serious than her usual perky self, and a concert of muttered agreements followed her words.</p><p>A part of him wanted to protest and rage and break something to vent his anger and frustration, but there was nothing in his range that he could throw, except maybe Akira's pillow, and he wasn't about to throw a tantrum like a five-years-old. It would be fruitless to protest anyway. He knew — just as they knew — that there was no way he would be able to traipse through that cognitive world if he had such a bad reaction to it on his first trip there.</p><p>"Freakin' Metaverse shit..." Ryuji rumbled, worry and disquiet etched on his face, shoulder pressed against Yusuke's in a quiet tentative of comfort. The artist had kept mostly silent as per his usual self, but his pale face still reflected how shaken he had been by what had happened earlier.</p><p>With a small pat to Yusuke's shoulder, Akira's eyes skimmed over the whole group before coming to rest over Morgana. "Any idea of what could have caused this?"</p><p>Dejected, the cat shook his head. "None. But even if we find what caused this reaction, it wouldn't be a good idea for Goro to come with us. From the little we saw, I'm pretty sure this ain't a normal palace, or even a palace at all. We don't know what's waiting for us there, and the presence of a cognitive world's ruler could cause unknown disturbances."</p><p>Shit. What a letdown… Everyone stared at the floor glumly for a long moment, until Akira straightened his spine and looked at his team.</p><p>"It doesn't matter. We still have work to do. For now, Goro, you need to rest and recover from what happened. We're putting the casino's exploration on hold until after tomorrow."</p><p>It wasn't so bad an idea, as he had work at the precinct tomorrow that would have been hard to put aside. But Akira continued.</p><p>"If that's alright with you, though, we'll take a closer look at your palace in the meantime, and meet with you in the evening to talk about what we found."</p><p>Letting them go over there by themselves? Everything inside of him wanted to reject the idea. First, because he was terrified of what they might find in his psyche, and second, because he wouldn't be there to protect them if things went south. But it was futile. With the state he had been in, only a few minutes ago, he wouldn't be setting foot in that place for a long time.</p><p>He swallowed and forced himself to say. "I guess…" His guts seemed to have formed a knot inside of him. "Just... Whatever you find, I hope you won't judge me because of it... It might not be pretty..."</p><p>Makoto's voice was gentle and reassuring. "We won't, Goro. We already accepted who you are, trust me when I say this isn't going to change."</p><p>He didn't deserve people like them. How could they have so much blind faith in him? With some agitation, he added:</p><p>"Also, you need to take care of yourselves, okay? I could not forgive myself if something happened to you while I wasn't there to help you." He paused a moment, before he turned towards Akira with an intense look. "You, especially. You're too reckless for your own good."</p><p>The other teen looked away guiltily, playing with his hair nervously, but Goro grabbed at his hand and squeezed it firmly. "Promise me you'll stay safe, and that you'll keep them safe too. I don't want you getting hurt because of me."</p><p>Akira swallowed, eyes locked on Goro's, and he closed the space between them, brushing a kiss to Goro's brow while squeezing his hand in return.</p><p>"I promise, we'll be safe, love."</p><p>The words soothed the disquiet inside of him, but he still narrowed his eyes in warning. "...You better keep your word, Akira."</p><p>"You know I would never break a promise to you..." The other teen answered easily, and it could have been meant as a simple reassurance, but there was such a seriousness in his voice and his eyes and his attitude, it seemed as though his lover had just sworn a blood oath to him. A shiver ran along Goro's spine from the intensity of the exchange, as he and Akira held each other's gaze for a long moment.</p><p>"Damn, you seriously got it bad, dude..."</p><p>They both jumped at Ryuji's teasing drawl, having almost forgotten about the world around them for a while. Akira groaned in protest, and weakly tried to defend his actions. "Ugh... It's... It's not like <i>that</i>!"</p><p>Ryuji snorted. "Sure it is."</p><p>Akira rolled his eyes, slightly embarrassed, and he turned to face Goro, visibly searching for the correct words. But the detective cut him off with a small kiss of his own, and whispered a simple "I know". There was no need for explanation. He knew what Akira was talking about.</p><p>That bond between them. All silver brightness, like cold sunlight reflecting on the purest of metals, still intangible until the previous night, but now as strong as the sturdiest of chains. He didn't know if it was because of their similar powers, or Akira's eerie way of drawing people to him, or simply because their ideals both aligned and clashed together. The other teen had talked of fate the previous evening, speaking of the strings that had pulled the Thieves together. And it certainly seemed like fate had played a role in this silent awareness that existed between the both of them. Their lives were interlocked with one another's, as if they were two sides of the same card.</p><p>It felt like it was always supposed to be the two of them, either face-to-face, side-by-side or back-to-back. Enemies, friends, allies, it didn't matter. There was something important there, just beyond the edge of comprehension, a feeling of certainty, even if Goro didn't yet understand what it meant. And this metaphorical silver chain was like a manifestation of it, an oath written in rays of light between them, a nearly physical proof that his complete faith in Akira was returned just as strong.</p><p>The other teen traded a smile of understanding with him, and then he squeezed his hand one last time, before letting him go. "Don't worry, okay? We'll be safe, and we'll tell you everything we find over there."</p><p>"Alright." He would trust them. They knew what they were doing, and he wouldn't have entrusted his soul to anyone else. With resolution in his eyes, he dragged himself to his briefcase, pulled out a pen and some paper, and began to write. "Here, I'll give you a list of places of importance you might want to check in my cognition…"</p><hr/><p>"Stay," Akira said as he made to follow the others when they took their leave in the evening. Goro watched his teammates filter out through the stairs, sending them knowing smiles, waves and parting kisses, and then his eyes lowered to Akira's hand on his arm, and he swallowed, thinking of bonds made of silver light. He nodded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If it didn't display correctly, illustration for this chapter can also be found <a href="https://i.imgur.com/iC5L6gd.jpg">here</a> or <a href="https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/82484108">here</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Beneath the Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Goro spends some time with his lovers. The debriefing of the Thieves' expedition to his palace leads to a conversation long overdue. Masks fall as they delve back into Sae's palace.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Small warning for this chapter: mention of suicide (Wakaba)</p><p>Also, there's an illustration with a bit of nudity and cuddling in there, nothing sexual, but just a warning if you're reading this in a public place :-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i></i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i><br/>I'm a shape shifter<br/>Chained down to my core<br/>Please don't take off my mask<br/>My place to hide</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>- Beneath the Mask, Persona 5 OST<br/></i>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p>Goro woke up the next morning to the already familiar sensation of an arm encasing his torso and warm breath against his chest, and he hummed in contentment. Despite the pins-and-needles in the arm trapped under Akira's head, he quite enjoyed having the other teen sprawled against him like that. Goro didn't remember falling asleep, but he was almost certain the Thieves' leader had still been up then, tinkering at his desk. He must have been really out of it if Akira joining him in bed hadn't even awakened him. </p><p>Eyes still closed, he turned his head to escape the soft light of dawn coming from the windows above. He still hadn't recovered from his palace's ordeal, as attested by the queasiness in his guts and the aches under his skin like the outcome of a bad cold, but he was feeling a lot better. The previous evening was somewhat fuzzy, mainly some memories of Akira and Morgana dotting on him and feeding him as if they were afraid he was starving himself — he wasn't, just because he preferred healthy food to greasy snacks didn't mean there was something wrong with him, despite Akira's horrified protests.</p><p>But there had been a moment, alone with Akira, while Morgana went downstairs to turn off the forgotten lights. Despite his nerves, Goro had seized the occasion, and asked the question that had been on the tip of his tongue for a while.</p><p>
  <i>"You felt it too, right? What happened yesterday. When we..."</i>
</p><p><i>"Yeah…"</i> There had been a strange look on Akira's face, and it had been easy to decipher.</p><p>
  <i>"You know what it is."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I have a pretty good idea, yes."</i>
</p><p>A silence, then, Akira had added: <i>"I'd rather show you than tell you, but I will have to make a side trip before. Next time we go to Mementos, I'll explain everything."</i></p><p>That had been the end of their quick discussion, but with the promise of answers soon to come, some of his worries had melted away.</p><p>With a quiet hum, he buried his nose in Akira's hair, just to gorge himself on his lover's delicious smell. Not surprisingly, the other teen always carried with him the scent of Leblanc's coffee, and the others had often commented on it. But Goro wondered if he was the only one to catch the whiffs of leather under it, like a subtle reminder of Joker's beloved coat. In the Metaverse, Akira wore it like a second skin, the coattails twirling around him when he moved as if they were extensions of his body. And in the real world, its scent lingered, like an afterimage.</p><p>It wasn't the first time Goro had noticed how a small part of their Metaverse's alter-egos or personas seemed to follow them into the real world. It was always subtle and inconsequential things. The almost glow in Makoto's eyes when they caught the sunlight at a certain angle. Morgana's paws, much more dexterous than what a feline could realistically be with those tiny toes. The imperceptible white noise in his thoughts whenever he spent too much time around Haru. Ryuji's sharp teeth, eerily reminiscent of Skull's mask. Goro had felt it too, the acidic burn of Loki's power like pinpricks under his skin, and how people sometimes became uneasy and restless for no reason when he was angry around them.</p><p>He wondered if the Metaverse had changed them unknowingly after they awoke their respective personas. Or maybe if those things had always been there, and the cognitive world had only exacerbated them uncannily. Or had it been those details that had given birth to personas and alter egos so perfectly suited to them? It was thought-provoking, to know that both worlds were connected so intricately, that cognition could affect them to a physical level like this, to the point were Akira carried with him the scent of a coat that had never existed in the real world.</p><p>Lost in his thought, he idly brushed a thumb along his lover's spine. He wondered how the others were doing. Even with Akira and Morgana here, he missed them. It felt strange, not having the whole group with him, after all those moments they had spent as a team, these past few days. He knew that Yusuke sometimes crashed at Ryuji's or Ann's place, and that Haru often invited the other girls at her house for their own sleepover — and he had to take a minute here to contemplate the idea while swallowing through his suddenly dry throat — but inexplicably, knowing that some of them had to go back to their own lodgings alone last night didn't sit well with him.</p><p>Still, he understood the need for secrecy. A relationship such as theirs couldn't be made public, and they had to keep up appearances, especially around Sojiro, Sae and Ryuji's mom. But this was a secret that was proving painful to keep. The jealous part of him just wanted to grab them all and claim them as his, so that everyone knew who they belonged to. And that same part was quite ready to jump at the throat of anyone who would try to separate them.</p><p>Those were dangerous thoughts. Possessiveness had always been a vice of his, after having to share everything with the other children at the orphanage. But even knowing this, he still tightened his arm around Akira, just a bit, just enough to reaffirm his claim, even in his own head.</p><p>He sighed in satisfaction and was about to fall asleep again, but a small nose suddenly brushed his ear, accompanied by an urgent whisper that was gaining volume by the second.</p><p>"Hey… Hey, Crow? Are you still sleeping? Wake up, we're going to be late…"</p><p>When he only reacted by a small mumble, Morgana jumped on his chest and he made a small "oof" at the new weight.</p><p>"Come on!" The cat whined, soft paws pattering agitatedly on his skin. "Don't let Akira corrupt you with his sleepiness, you're better than this…"</p><p>Blearily, he opened one eye, then the next, blinking drowsily at his small companion. Morgana was already wide awake, despite the early hour. In the dawn light, his blue eyes reflected the colors from outside like windows themselves, and Goro smiled softly when he saw Morgana's worried expression turn into satisfaction and excitement.</p><p>"Oh, that was easy. Guess you're more of an early bird than him, huh…"</p><p>Goro raised an eyebrow, and he moved the arm that wasn't stuck under Akira to gently scratch the back of Morgana's neck. "It seems I have better habits. Although I don't know how someone could stay asleep, you talk quite loudly."</p><p>"Hey! That's no way to talk to a teamma… Oooh, this feels good…" The outraged exclamation turned into a purr mid word when he started to drag his nails along Morgana's spine, and Goro smiled smugly.</p><p>"Not a cat, hm?"</p><p>"I am not!… I am… humanity's… rrr… stop this!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, can you repeat?" He couldn't contain the glee under his innocent tone. "I seem to have a hard time understanding you over all that purring..."</p><p>"You're a… terrrrible person!… The wor-rrrrst!…" Morgana's back leg was instinctively tapping his chest as if he had a hard time stopping himself from scratching at his neck, and with a small laugh, Goro finally took pity on him. His fingers smoothed over the soft fur and the collar, coming to a rest on Morgana's back. His teammate shook his head, ears flickering in annoyance.</p><p>"You don't get to treat me like a pet, I'm a person, you know?!"</p><p>"Of course. Just a bit smaller than the average, and with more hair, and a tendency to lick his unmentionables…"</p><p>"Argh, shush, I do not!" Morgana's paw pressed across his mouth as if to stop the influx of teasing words that was coming out of it. Goro chuckled slowly, before gently moving his lips under the soft padded foot in an affectionate kiss. The cat grumbled, although he sounded more embarrassed and amused than angry. "You're cheating. It's impossible for me to stay mad at you..."</p><p>
  
</p><p>Delighted by their banter, Goro gave him one of his infamous winks. "It comes with the personality, I'm afraid. I told you that you might come to regret associating with me."</p><p>With a snort, Morgana flopped down on his chest again and crawled until his head was resting against the underside of Goro's chin, and the detective obediently raised his head to make it more comfortable for his small companion.</p><p>He allowed himself a huge smile as his hand came to rest on Morgana's back and gently scratched it in a lazy caress, holding him a bit closer just like he did with Akira earlier. How strange was his life, that he now had a talking cat boyfriend... catfriend?... lover... whatever... But still, something in what Morgana said didn't really sit well with him.</p><p>"Morgana..." He said in a whisper. "You know I don't consider you as a pet, right?"</p><p>His companion stayed silent for a while, before mumbling. "I… yeah…"</p><p>This wasn't really convincing, as answers went. So Goro reflected on his words for a bit, before he asked: "Is it because of how I treated you at the beginning?"</p><p>A long silence, and when no reply came forth except from the tension he could feel creeping in Morgana's small body, he sighed. "I never apologized for that, did I? You're right, I treated you poorly, like… like an animal instead of a person…"</p><p>"Yeah…" The fragility of his small companion's voice was bothering him, more than he'd like to admit. "You acted as if I was nothing more than Akira's pet, and… it hurt. Until we really started talking, I resented it a lot."</p><p>"I can imagine…" Now that he thought back to those first interactions, he wasn't proud of himself. "I'm sorry for how I behaved. Jealousy tends to make me say nasty things I don't really mean..."</p><p>"Jealousy? Of what?" Curious, Morgana backed away and sat on his chest again so they could be face to face. Although the tension was still there in the stiffness of his movements, curiosity had taken a hold of him.</p><p>"Of you, I guess." Goro refused to meet his companion's eyes, preferring to turn his gaze to the star-patterned ceiling and ignore the weight of both Morgana and his guilt pressing on his chest. "Of the tidbits of Metaverse's knowledge you had over me, the way you called Leblanc your home, and well..." He nudged his head in Akira's direction. "...the attention he gave you instead of me when you were in the room with us, I suppose..."</p><p>"O-oh... I didn't realize that..." The cat whispered, and Goro finally brought his eyes back to him, the next words heavy on his tongue.</p><p>"What I mean to say is... I acted out of spite when I said those things. Refusing to acknowledge you as a person was cruel of me, I recognize that now."</p><p>Morgana seemed lost in thoughts, staring without seeing at Goro's shoulder, a pensive expression on his feline face, and the tip of his tail twitching agitatedly behind him. When he finally spoke, his voice was low and full of bitterness.</p><p>"...I hate this body you know? Same with my Metaverse body. I just... I just want to be human like all of you and be able to… to… to just hold you and, and kiss you back and… and even hold chopsticks to feed you sushi and meatballs like Ann sometimes does for me… Instead, I'm stuck like this, and if it wasn't for you guys, everyone would just treat me as some stupid cat. It's unfair…"</p><p>It wasn't the first time Morgana had spoken so bitterly of his condition, and Goro felt deeply for the little guy. He knew how it felt to be powerless, dependent on others, and just wish to be acknowledged as someone instead of being ignored, pitied or treated as a charity case. Emancipation had been terrifying but such a relief from the apathetic institutions he had grown up in. Freedom, with dangers aplenty, but Goro's existence had become his own from then on. But there would be nothing like that for Morgana while he was stuck in a body like this.</p><p>With a sigh, he brushed his fingers once again along Morgana's back in a tentative of comfort. "I deeply hope everything will turn out OK for you, Morgana. I don't know how to help you, but if you ever find a solution, you can count on my support. And once again, I'm sorry about my earlier behavior..."</p><p>Despite how hard it was to apologize out loud, he felt relieved once the words were out of his mouth. Morgana's expression softened, and the guilt finally lifted from his chest, leaving behind only the small weight of Morgana himself.</p><p>"It's okay," his small companion said in a gentle voice. "Ryuji was really mean to me at first, too. Just, don't do it again, okay?"</p><p>"Yes, I promise, and I'll treat you as a person from now on." He hesitated for a moment, before raising his hand tentatively. "Hum… Shake on it?"</p><p>"What are you..." Morgana stared at his hand in bafflement, before his eyes widened. "Oh…"</p><p>With a little hesitation, his small companion lifted his paw and placed it in Goro's palm, and with gravity, the detective shook it gently, before releasing it.</p><p>Morgana was staring at his paw with amazement. "I never shook hands with anyone. It's… quite intriguing. Do humans really seal promises like this?"</p><p>"Usually, yes, promises and deals. Although it's also used as a greeting between men in many countries." He wavered a bit, before asking reluctantly. "Do you wish me to greet you in this way from now on?"</p><p>He would comply with Morgana's wishes, of course, but he already missed the cuddles he had been subjected to these past two days. But to his relief, the cat didn't seem any more enthusiastic than he was about the prospect.</p><p>"Well it's... nice of you to offer..." Morgana fumbled with his words, clearly conflicted, before his eyes widened. He straightened himself, and then spoke in a benevolent voice. "But it would cause too much trouble to change our usual greetings. You're still in the process of really acquainting yourself with us, I wouldn't want to confuse you with another change..." Holding back a smile at the pompous tone, Goro nodded diligently, and Morgana's ears perked up as he continued. "Plus, cuddling as a greeting is OK, right? Men like to snuggle too, sometimes. Ryuji and Akira do it all the time!"</p><p>As the small laugh he couldn't contain anymore burst from his chest, Goro wondered once again how his life had taken such a radical turn. Here he was, naked in bed with two of his paramours, having a serious discussion about the validity of cuddles as greetings.</p><p>"We'll keep to cuddles, then," He chuckled amiably, and Morgana gave him a pleased grin.</p><p>"Alright then." The cat said as he stretched with a yawn over Goro's chest, making him hum at the soft tickle of fur against skin. "Now, it's time to get up! We don't want Ryuji and Haru to wait for us!"</p><p>"Yes," Akira mumbled. "Get up and let me sleep in peace, the both of you..."</p><p>Over Morgana's outraged cry of surprise, Goro turned to the nest of hair hiding his other boyfriend's face and asked: "Were you eavesdropping on our conversation, Akira-kun? Such ungentlemanly behavior, I'm appalled."</p><p>"Can't eavesdrop with the both of you pouring your hearts out right beside my ear..."</p><p>"You weren't supposed to listen!" Morgana protested, clearly embarrassed. "This was between Crow and me!"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah…" Akira murmured, patting Morgana blindly and pulling him in for a noisy kiss, before he blearily opened an eye to smile at Goro. "How are you?"</p><p>"Better." Goro replied quietly as he pressed a soft kiss to his lover's lips. He still felt a little weak, but this wasn't something he felt the need to say out loud. Stretching with a yawn, he finally untangled himself from Akira, and managed to climb over the other teen to sit on the bed's edge. </p><p>"You sure you don't want to stay?" Akira drawled lazily, eyes low-lidded as he stretched his own body languorously on the bed, and Goro had to restart his brain from the vision alone. He had been too tired for anything yesterday, but that didn't mean he wasn't interested by Akira's proposition right now... Still, Haru and Ryuji were waiting for them, so he forced himself to reply nonchalantly.</p><p>"You sure you won't come with us?"</p><p>Flirting mood immediately vanishing, Akira groaned in dissatisfaction, and he rolled over so that he could bury his nose in Goro's pillow. "Mnnh... no... But you go and have fun, the four of you..."</p><p>"Such a lazy cat..." Goro chuckled affectionately, as he bent over him to nuzzle his nape, before rising to his feet.</p><p>Morgana was already pacing around the room. "Come on, faster! If we hurry, we can stop at the store to grab something to eat before we go!"</p><p>Trying not to let his attention wander too much in Akira's direction — and the blanket that was riding dangerously low on his hips — Goro pulled on his clothes quickly, before dragging the old bike from its corner in the attic. They had already tied a basket to the back rack yesterday so that Morgana could ride with him, and the cat jumped in it with barely contained enthusiasm.</p><p>Goro hauled the bike under his arm so that he could take it down the stairs, but just as he did, a thought struck him. Leblanc's door would stay open if he left without anyone locking it behind him. As much as he didn't want to bother Akira and drag him out of bed at this hour, the other teen would have to get up and close the door when they left. He was about to turn around and ask him about that, when Akira mumbled.</p><p>"Keys are in my jacket's right pocket. You can take them with you."</p><p>A beat. Then, voice a little weak, Goro asked: "Won't Boss be mad? You can't give Leblanc's keys to anyone..."</p><p>"You're not anyone. And Leblanc's your home too, now."</p><p><i>Well. That was a bit cliché, even for Akira, but… alright</i>, Goro thought, feeling warmth spread through every part of his body and a soft smile tug at the corners of his mouth.</p><hr/><p>"There they are!"</p><p>"Stop moving around," Goro scolded for the tenth time, trying hard to keep the shoulder Morgana was perched on steady. "You're going to fall under the wheels if you keep leaning forward like that."</p><p>"Hey Haru! Ryuji!"</p><p>"Not so loud!" He already had to suffer stares from the early risers of Yongen when they saw the cat comfortably settled in the basket of his bike. But when they had gotten to Inokashira, his small boyfriend had decided he wanted to help search for their teammates, and moved from the basket to his current spot, and Goro hadn't had a say in it.</p><p>So now, here he was, with a cat on his shoulder, who was mewling happily and loudly for all the world to hear. A couple of joggers did double takes, and Goro tried to act unaffected as they passed him by with chuckles and giggles.</p><p>"I swear, you're going to be the death of me." He murmured, aggravated by the spectacle they were making. "This is going to end up on social networks by the end of the day, and I am never going to live it down."</p><p>"Hush, stop being so over-dramatic!"</p><p>"This is going to destroy all the reputation that I built…"</p><p>"Why is it a problem, you said you would quit your job as a detective?"</p><p>"Not like this! I don't want to be known as "that guy with the cat who used to be a celebrity"…"</p><p>But as he pulled up beside their two teammates, Haru was already holding up her phone while cooing at the picture they made.</p><p>"Ooh, the both of you are so cute!"</p><p>"I know..." Goro replied dejectedly as he came to a stop, as if she had cast him in disgrace, and with an empathetic sigh, Ryuji came to his rescue.</p><p>"Haru... men like us don't really enjoy being seen as cute..."</p><p>"Why not?" Their girlfriend replied candidly as she tapped at her phone, before giving them a sunny smile, and Goro shared a quick glance of commiseration with Ryuji as the other teen mumbled:</p><p>"Well… it's not… manly, ya know?"</p><p>"Oh… I don't mind," Haru replied sincerely, and God, how could she look at them with such an earnest expression while basically trampling all over their pride?…</p><p>Her phone pinged, and she beamed at it even more. "See? Ann says you look cute, too!"</p><p>"You sent a photo to Ann?!" Morgana almost fell from Goro's shoulder in his haste to see the screen. "Did she say anything else?! Can I see the photo?!"</p><p>"Dude! You're not helping our case!"</p><p>"Can we please go biking and pretend this conversation and this photo never happened?" Goro almost begged, as he tried to hold back Morgana from falling with one hand, and massaged his brow to prevent the incoming headache with the other, all the while doing his best to ignore the passersby that were <i>still</i> staring and laughing at them. For a moment, he wondered why he hadn't simply accepted Akira's offer and spent the morning rediscovering his boyfriend's body instead of suffering through this humiliation.</p><p>But then, Haru giggled at his discomfited expression and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek in apology. And Ryuji bumped his shoulder lightly with a grin as he grabbed Morgana and threw him up in the air like a kid. And Morgana yowled in both terror and delight before clinging with all his claws to Ryuji's shirt, berating him loudly despite the giant smile on his feline face. And then Haru realized which day it was, and they were calling Ann to sing happy birthday to her, and listening to her half-mortified, half-delighted giggles as she thanked them. And Goro watched the smiles on his teammates faces as they chatted together, felt the joy that was bubbling in his chest like fizzling champagne, and the decision of coming here instead of lazying in bed with Akira didn't look so bad suddenly.</p><p>"Come on," he finally said with fondness. "We should get to it, if we don't want to be late to school. How about we make it through a loop around the lake and see if we have time for another?"</p><p>And so they went, Haru, Morgana and him riding side by side with their boyfriend between them. Morgana had taken back his more comfortable place in the basket and took pleasure in ribbing Ryuji, who was jogging in long strides to stay at their level.</p><p>They made their way around the pond steadily, pausing occasionally so that Ryuji could catch his breath and Haru could take a photo to send on the group's chat. Goro watched them with affection, taking in their smiling faces in the morning light, their teasing banter, the warmth of their bodies as they leaned together for a selfie, and committing everything to his memory.</p><p>It was quite different from his usual rides around town. The presence of his lovers brought a complete change to his routine, one he found himself enjoying more than he would have thought. He usually put some music in his ears and got lost in his thoughts as he rode through Tokyo, without a glance to the scenery. But here and now, the only music was that of nature around them and the occasional conversations between them. The wind playing with Haru's hair, Ryuji's lopsided gait, and Morgana's warmth against his lower back were keeping him in the present, and the only thoughts he lost himself to that day were thoughts of them.</p><p>This was what happiness felt like, he supposed. Spending moments like these with people he cherished. And despite his usual pessimism and the dangers that awaited them, Goro found himself hoping, that everything would be alright in the end, that they would find a way to avoid the police, and to tear down Shido, and to fix what was wrong with Goro's cognition, and that they would all live happily ever after together.</p><p>And then, there was a pained yelp, as Ryuji suddenly faltered and almost collapsed beside them.</p><p>For a second, Goro thought that the other boy had simply stumbled over a rock, but one glance back at his face made it immediately clear that the situation was much more dire.</p><p>"Ryuji!" Haru quickly pulled the brakes on her bike, and Goro followed her not a second later. The two of them and Morgana abandoned their rides to rush to their teammate's aid. Ryuji's face had become ashen, and they reached his side just as he collapsed against them, a high-pitched whine rising in his chest.</p><p>"F-fuck... fuck, god-damned f-fucking leg!..."</p><p>Worried, Goro snaked an arm around his chest and propped him against his shoulder. It was the first time he had heard Ryuji swear like this, and if the state he was in wasn't already quite alarming, the uncharacteristic profanities were enough to make him trade an anxious gaze with Haru. </p><p>Haru seemed heartbroken, as she grabbed their companion's arm to pull it over her own shoulders and help him stand. "It's okay... it's okay, we'll help you sit down. Come on, there's a bench over there, we just have to reach it..."</p><p>"Deep breaths, Ryuji..." Morgana said from where he was worriedly pacing around them, clearly frustrated by how powerless he was to help them.</p><p>Following Haru's lead, Goro bit his lip and determinedly carried Ryuji towards the bench, doing his best to help him pull the weight off his injured leg. His teammate's hand gripped his shoulder painfully, and Goro could almost hear the sound of his clenched teeth grinding against each other. The three of them stumbled towards the nearby bench, and Ryuji collapsed on it with panting breaths. Morgana jumped to the bench beside him, agitation visible in his whole demeanor.</p><p>"It's a muscle in his lower leg," he murmured somberly, gaze jumping to Goro for a second. "It's been bothering him ever since Kamoshida injured him..."</p><p>And it looked painful indeed. Ryuji held his leg completely twisted, as if the unnatural position was the only thing alleviating the pain, but it was clear he was hurting a lot, as the smallest movements tore out moans of pain from his mouth. When Goro tried to touch his knee, hoping against hope that he could maybe help a little, the other boy cringed and yelped, shaking his head frenetically. His skin was pale and clammy, almost green, and Goro could only glance, distraught, as Haru settled on Ryuji's other side and held him tightly against her to try and soothe his pain the only way she could.</p><p>"Isn't there anything we can do?" He asked her as he knelt beside them, hating how powerless he felt.</p><p>Haru, pale and almost teary-eyed, glanced at Morgana and him, and murmured. "I don't know... Morgana, do you have an idea?"</p><p>The cat shook his head dejectedly. "Akira is the one who helps him when his leg acts up, he knows what to do, but he must still be asleep right now, he won't answer his phone until later. And I'm not sure what he does exactly."</p><p>"I saw him one day." Haru offered in a small voice. "It's something to do with the ligaments in Ryuji-kun's foot, but I don't want to cause him pain if I make a mistake, and..."</p><p>Goro was already unlacing and removing the sneaker on Ryuji's foot before she was even finished. The other teen tensed and protested, all the while trying and failing to remove his leg from Goro's grasp.</p><p>"No, d-don't, Goro, it's not... you don't know what to... gnn!..."</p><p>"You don't "no" at me, Sakamoto." Goro snarled, battling against his frustration and anxiousness to keep his hands as steady as possible while he peeled the sock away. "I'm not going to stay idle and wait quietly while you are suffering like this."</p><p>Ryuji's toes were curled from the pain, and Goro ran his fingers over the whole foot, feeling for the cramped muscles and ligaments under the skin, not sure what he was searching for but letting three years of injuries and self-tending guide his hands. He'd had his share of broken bones and twisted muscles, and although it was much different tending to someone else, the memory of his own wounds and the way Ryuji held his leg to lessen the strain on his calf's muscles were familiar enough.</p><p>His fingers dug in the flesh, pressing on the ligaments and stretching the leg. At first, he was unsuccessful, and the movements only tore a shout of pain from Ryuji as he struggled to escape his grasp, but Goro clenched his teeth and fought down the urge to back away. Centimeter by centimeter, he searched for the correct spot, trying hard not to flinch at the pain he saw on his lover's face each time he made a mistake. But finally, after long minutes of failure and mounting panic, just as he was about to give up in shame, he managed to find the locked muscle and coax it to relax, and the way Ryuji almost sobbed in relief was almost enough to wipe away the guilt at having taken so much time.</p><p>As the other teen flopped down against the bench and Haru, suddenly boneless, Goro finally felt the tension in his own body retreat, and he did his best to hide the tremble of relief in his own hands, as he continued to massage Ryuji's foot. Morgana was watching his hands raptly, while Haru was still hugging their teammate and whispering words of comfort to him, as she caressed and kissed his hair and face softly. Their boyfriend was still dazed from the sudden reprieve, but he finally managed to blink away the tears of pain in his eyes, before he lowered them to Goro, gaze still hazy, but warm with appreciation.</p><p>"Thanks, man... thanks so much..." He murmured, and there was still a slight tremor in his rough voice, but it was slowly fading away.</p><p>"Anytime," Goro replied, the last of the tension fading away from the absence of reproach in his teammate's eyes and the look of gratitude in Haru and Morgana's eyes, and he pressed a small kiss to Ryuji's exposed knee, not letting go of his foot until it was time for them to make their way back to the city.</p><hr/><p>He met them again later that day. His Saturday afternoons were usually spent at the precinct until late, and so, they had decided to meet at Shibuya in the evening to discuss what they had found in his palace. It had been decided that they would book a lounge in a karaoke bar, hoping the ambient music and private room would cover their conversation.</p><p>Everyone looked tired when he met them at the station, especially Ann, who listed on Yusuke's side as if he was the only thing keeping her upright. But worse than that, the whole team looked glum and shaken, and apprehension started building in Goro's guts as they walked through the streets in silence.</p><p>Despite the people around them, Akira's hand found his and gripped it tightly. He almost froze, not ready to be put on the spot like this. But his lover's fingers held his hand as if he had something to prove, and the grip seemed a comfort as much for Goro than for Akira himself. In the same way, the rest of the team huddled close to him, enough that they bumped into each other on every footstep, but this didn't seem to deter them. Goro was confused and worried by the inexplicable display of affection in such a public place, but he couldn't deny them this small comfort when they so obviously needed it. Hiding his face behind his hair and hoping against hope that no one would recognize him, he squeezed Akira's hand and let them do as they pleased.</p><p>Once they got their food and their room at the bar, Ann immediately flopped down on one of the couches lining the walls, head pillowed on Haru's thighs, Ryuji's jacket spread out over her, and they only had to trade a glance before Futaba put the music to a low volume so that Ann could get some rest.</p><p>Jumping from Akira's bag, Morgana landed on the low table with a serious expression, waiting until everyone was settled before facing Goro.</p><p>"Okay. First of all, you can relax, we didn't encounter any serious problem."</p><p>The detective raised a dubious eyebrow, meeting their tired and forlorn eyes. "Yet, you clearly haven't come back with good news..."</p><p>"We don't have good news, but we don't have bad news either. It's more... confusing information rather than problematic one."</p><p>Not the most auspicious way to begin the conversation. He already felt his frustration rising, knowing that the situation was about to become even more complex than it already was. The nervousness was making his already acerbic disposition even more harsh than usual, and he couldn't quite hold back the bite in his tone. "Let's hear it, then. What did you find?"</p><p>"Well, a lot of things. And some of them, even I don't know what to make of it..." And this statement, coming from Morgana — always so certain and proud of his knowledge — was a good estimate of how fucked-up this ordeal was proving to be. "But what I can say for sure is this: this place isn't a palace. Or at least, not anymore."</p><p>Self-control already worn thin, Goro snapped at him. "What do you mean, not anymore?" And then, as soon as the words were out, shame and guilt took over. "...Sorry," he cringed and reached out with a hand towards his small companion. "I'm... sorry, Morgana, I didn't mean to snap at you..."</p><p>"It's alright." The cat answered quietly, extending his own paw to put it gently in Goro's open palm. "Don't worry, we're all tired and upset, no one is holding it against you."</p><p>"It's still not a reason to talk to you like this, I apologize..."</p><p>Futaba snickered softly. "Stop worrying, virgin-boy. You should have heard the dirty words that came out from Ryuji's mouth while we were there. He was yelling in outrage the whole way."</p><p>"Hey, shut up! You were just as mad as me!"</p><p>"Yeah but if I had a yen for each slur you said, I'd totally be buying myself a new graphics card by now."</p><p>Despite their attempt at levity, he had a hard time smiling. As if the situation with Shido and Sae wasn't complicated enough, why did his own cognition have to make everything even more confusing?</p><p>Damn this situation.</p><p>Akira came to flop on the couch beside him, stretching an arm around his shoulders and pulling him against his side without a word. The detective let himself be pulled with a soft sigh of surrender, feeling his lover card a hand through his hair.</p><p>"I'm so tired of this, Akira. Why can't things be simple and straightforward, just for a moment?..."</p><p>"I thought things were pretty simple and straightforward the other day, when you joined us in the attic..." There was a light teasing note in the Thieves' leader voice, and it drew a soft chuckle to Goro's lips. "But yeah, I know what you mean. Just... trust us, okay? You're not alone against this, you can rely on us, that's what teammates are for, alright?"</p><p>He nodded slowly and tried to relax as Ryuji took over and continued Morgana's account. "Man. Your place, or palace, or ex-palace, whatever, it's like... totally effed up... This ain't just Yongen, the whole city is half buried under a snowfield, with destroyed buildings everywhere. It feels like... some post-apocalyptic movie or something. And it's super cold everywhere. Polar cap level super cold."</p><p>"Yes, the climate there is horrible." Haru added. "The violent blizzard you saw yesterday is all over the place, we had to rely on Hecate's power so we wouldn't freeze to death..."</p><p>"And we saw some shadows there, some kind of huge mutant half-wolf, half-human things, dripping saliva and blood everywhere..."</p><p>Ryuji's speech was interrupted by Futaba. "Not werewolves, though, those would have been cool. These things were uuuugly, with tiny human heads on big bad wolves bodies!"</p><p>Goro hummed, and thought about the cold-blooded ruthlessness of the politicians that gravitated around Shido, the TV hosts with their sharp smiles and hunger for scandal, the attorneys and the other detectives he worked with that were as relentless as hounds. "...Well, no real surprise here... The people I usually spend time with can be quite bloodthirsty."</p><p>"Dude, you don't know the worst yet. Those things were stalking us." Ryuji's fingers were drumming agitatedly on the table. "No matter how much we beat them, they always came back and kept finding us and attacking. And then, there's the giant orange glowing sword..."</p><p>The words awoke a strong disquiet inside him. He didn't need Futaba's additional description of "...Like a high tier weapon with a plus ten bonus to fire damage!" to know what the sword looked like. He knew it as intimately as his own heart.</p><p>Laevatein.</p><p>On the other side of the table, Ryuji pursued his description. "...Yeah, it's stuck in the ground in the middle of Shibuya's square, right on top of some broken altar, and every time we went near it..." He trailed off, a dismayed look on his face, and Makoto continued in a soft voice.</p><p>"When we went near it... we heard a voice. It was... vicious. It kept saying awful things, that it didn't want us there, how much it hated us, that it was going to kill us. It was... quite upsetting to hear, with how cruel it sounded. And, with all the horrible things it said..."</p><p>With dread, he asked. "What kind of things?"</p><p>"Lies." Akira replied without a hesitation, arm tightening around him. "Things that are supposed to make us doubt you, to shake our faith in you. But it will take more than deceiving words from an unknown source to break the trust we have in you."</p><p>He felt himself nod gratefully. Seeing the grim expressions on his lovers' faces, he didn't want to know what the voice had told them, although he could easily guess. After everything he had done and everything he had been about to do, it would be easy to build some pretty convincing threats and hateful words directed at them. </p><p>More problematic, though, was the obvious source of those lies...</p><p>"...I..." He swallowed with difficulty. "I need to tell you something."</p><p>The words were soft spoken, barely audible, but his lovers quieted down, waiting for him to speak. Hesitantly, he continued.</p><p>"Robin Hood isn't my real persona. He's a shadow I fought a few months ago, who choose to join me, like they sometimes do with Joker."</p><p>"Wait!" Morgana eyes were wide open, glancing at the other Thieves before focusing on him. "Are you... are you implying that you have multiple personas? Like Joker?!"</p><p>Goro dropped his gaze to the tabletop. "I only have one other persona. My own. Loki."</p><p>And it felt like such a betrayal, that his own persona would try to sabotage the relation he had with the rest of the team like that. Even if Loki had never spoken to him before, he didn't doubt for a second that the voice they heard coming from the sword was his own. His persona was supposedly a god of lies and deceit after all, and the damn thing barely obeyed him at times. But it had never actively opposed him until now...</p><p>Around him, the Thieves shuffled and traded glances, clearly aware of the reticence in his voice. Goro forced himself to continue.</p><p>"The first time I came upon the Metaverse, almost three years ago now, it was an accident. I stumbled into Mementos, and for two days, I was lost inside it, trying to find my way out." He felt Akira's fingers falter in his hair, as the other teen digested the words he had just said, before returning to their previous caress with newfound determination. "My persona did not awake right away. I spent hours fleeing and hiding from the shadows, not knowing where I was, or whether I would ever see daylight again, thinking I was going to die in there."</p><p>"Oh no..." Haru whispered, hands in front of her mouth in dismay. "Oh, Goro... I can't imagine how terrifying it must have been, alone in this place. It must have been awful..."</p><p>"It was..." As always when he was reminiscing those memories, he shuddered. "I don't know how I managed to find a safe area, but once I did, I immediately collapsed from exhaustion. There was... a dream... or a nightmare, I don't know, I can't remember what it was... only that I woke up terrified, covered in dark armor... and Loki was there in my mind..."</p><p>Ryuji frowned. "...Wait, dark armor? What the eff, man, how come you look like some kind of prince now?"</p><p>Distracted by the weird tangent in the conversation, Goro shrugged uncomfortably. "Oh... a change of cognition, brought on by extreme necessity. I really needed you to trust me, and this was not something I could do with my original attire, so, Crow was born. It's the same thing Futaba does sometimes with Prometheus."</p><p>The young girl raised her head and looked at him with the expression of a deer in the headlights. "Me?"</p><p>"Yes, when you change the battleground to our advantage." He shook his head. "This is not important. What I'm trying to say is, I never... awakened Loki, like what you told me about your own personas. One moment I was alone, and the next he was just... there..."</p><p>"Indeed, this isn't how it happened for us at all..." Makoto's eyes were full of concern and confusion.</p><p>Fingers drumming on his knees, Goro added slowly. "The sword you saw, it was Laevatein, Loki's weapon. And although I never heard him speak, I'm pretty sure it was his voice you heard over there."</p><p>But why would Loki try to turn the others against him? The persona had always felt strange and borderline independent, with a will of his own that didn't always align with Goro's thoughts. Even summoning him gave birth to malevolent reddish fire instead of the electric-blue flames of Robin Hood and his teammates' personas.</p><p>Maybe he did deserve such a flawed persona. Broken, twisted, unwanted. Just like he thought himself to be for so long... until he met the friends that Loki now tried to turn against him.</p><p>He chased the disquieting revelation from his mind, before forcing himself to continue. "I don't have a lot of experience with personas, but from what I observed when I saw you fight... Loki is not quite the same as your own. No matter how hard I tried to communicate with him, he doesn't talk to me."</p><p>"He doesn't talk or he doesn't <i>wanna</i> talk?" Futaba wondered, and Goro shrugged dejectedly.</p><p>"Does it matter? I never felt the kind of bond you described from your own personas. While I established a rapport with Robin Hood, even if he never felt quite right to me, Loki always was... downright uncanny, ever since I got him. Sometimes, we are perfectly in sync, sometimes I'm not sure if he's going to obey me or turn against me."</p><p>Makoto hummed pensively. "Isn't Loki the Nordic god of trickery?"</p><p>He let out a humorless chuckle. "Yes, a god of deceit, indeed. Guess I deserved that one, with all the lies I told to get where I am. Maybe Loki doesn't like how truthful I have become around you..."</p><p>He felt Akira's hand scratch lightly his skull with affection, and forced himself to get out the next words, despite the dread that was rising in his chest.</p><p>"Also..." he dropped his eyes to the tabletop again. "The psychotic breakdowns? They come from his powers..."</p><p>There was silence around him as the Thieves reflected on his words. Ann, who had been listening to their conversation, blinked tiredly at him as she sat up and asked, careful and gentle: "Can you explain us how it works, this power?"</p><p>Ill-at-ease, Goro nodded and forced himself to talk. "I don't know much about the origin of the power itself, only theories I made through the years. What I can tell you is that it works on any shadow, whether simple cognition or palace ruler. When exposed to it, they simply... go berserk. They start attacking whoever is in their path, be it allies or enemies, without a care for their own safety. And it affects people connected to them in reality. As long as the spell holds in Mementos, the victims just... go crazy outside of it as well, and only return to themselves once the effect on their shadow disappears."</p><p>He had carefully avoided looking at Futaba while he talked, but he couldn't stop glancing guiltily at her when he stopped, and she didn't miss it, from the way horror suddenly flitted through her eyes. The young girl curled on the couch, arms around her knees and face half hidden behind them, as she stared at the ground with a broken expression. Her voice was so quiet, so fragile when she finally spoke.</p><p>"...My mom... it wasn't a mental shutdown she suffered, right? You turned her psychotic..."</p><p>He wanted to deny, to lie or justify himself, but she deserved the truth and not some useless apologies, after all the pain he had caused her. Chest tight from fear and regret, he nodded swiftly, and knew his articulations must have been white from the way his fingers were clenched and his nails dug into his own skin.</p><p>"You said they attack anyone... So, when she jumped in front of that car..."</p><p>His hands felt cold and clammy, but he refused to lie to her. "...A last resort to protect you from her own self, I can guess. Isshiki-san was very aware of the cognitive world and the effects that could be caused by it, and how lethal those could be. She must have felt the signs of the incoming breakdown and done what she could in the few seconds she had to make sure she wouldn't put you in danger..."</p><p>He took a shaking breath, then, unable to help himself, he murmured. "It was never my intention to kill her. She was just supposed to suffer a breakdown in a public place, attack some random passerby, so that she could be discredited and removed from the head of the cognitive psience project, and the post given to one of Shido's sympathizer. I... I didn't plan for her to... to do that... Shido told me she would be alone, and I never thought..."</p><p>Futaba only curled a little tighter, silent tears running down her face, and the detective felt his heart break at their sight.</p><p>"So... it's my fault that she died, after all... If I hadn't been so selfish, if I didn't insist that she brought me with her when she went out, she wouldn't have had to do this..."</p><p>The Thieves had raised concerned and horrified eyes towards her, clearly ready to deny the fact, but Goro was faster. He stood up from Akira's side, and with a voice more emotionally charged than he would have liked, he snapped at her.</p><p>"Don't. Don't ever think like that, you hear me? Your mother loved you, that's obvious... She didn't jump in front of that car so that you could blame yourself for it, she did it because she couldn't bear the thought of hurting you, and risking death was the better alternative. Don't ever think for a second that you did something wrong, it was her choice to protect you. Even if she jumped, it wasn't because she didn't care about you, or didn't want you or..."</p><p>Too much. Too personal. <i>Shut up, right now</i>, he thought fiercely to himself, hands gripped tightly at his sides and teeth clenched as he tried in vain to stay composed and keep a hold on his own feelings about the subject, ferociously pushing them back inside their usually locked box, where they couldn't hurt him anymore.</p><p>"Not your fault, okay?" He whispered to her as he knelt in front of her, forcing himself to meet her watery eyes, despite the wish to drop his gaze and avoid the pain he could read in her brown irises. "I'm the one to blame, not you, never you. You did nothing wrong, she loved you, she would never have left you if I didn't... if I..."</p><p>He couldn't. He couldn't hold her gaze, just like he couldn't hold back the storm of overwhelming guilt that rose inside of him.</p><p>"I'm s-sorry..." He choked on the words, overcome by the shame he felt at what he had done to her. So much pain, so much self-hatred, all pushed on this amazing girl just because he had been too absorbed by his quest for vengeance... </p><p>How could he have been so selfish? He hadn't even given her an apology until now. In the end, he was no better than his father, when his actions had resulted in the same outcome, in a child torn away from her mother in the worst possible way.</p><p>"You're..." The barely contained sob in her voice broke his heart again. "Why?... Why can't I h-hate you?"</p><p>"Futaba..."</p><p>She rubbed furiously at her eyes and rose to her feet, and he didn't dare move one inch from his spot at her feet. The fate of her mother had been an unspoken secret haunting every interaction they had, the twisted and ugly truth they had avoided talking about until now. But denial could only work for so long. They had both been aware of Goro's role for a long time, and as much as they had tried to focus on their budding friendship, then relationship, the wound had still been left festering.</p><p>He could only hope that it could still be healed without destroying everything they had built around it.</p><p>"I'm twisted, aren't I?" Futaba's hands were clenched, and he could almost feel the grip of her fingers like an echo squeezing his heart in his chest. "I shouldn't have fallen for you, after what you did to her..."</p><p>Makoto had risen to her feet and reached out a hand towards her, but Futaba ignored her and took a step towards Goro. She looked at him for a few seconds, eyes still red from the tears, before she collapsed against him, brow pressed tightly to his chest and fingers grabbing and squeezing the lapels of his jacket.</p><p>"I should hate you. I really s-should..."</p><p>He didn't dare move a muscle, despite the cold feeling of shame that was trying to suffocate him as he heard her weep against his chest. Nor did he dare raise his eyes and risk meeting the judgment in his teammates' stares. </p><p>How could he have inflicted upon her the same pain that he himself had suffered with his own mother's death? What had gone wrong inside of him for him to ever think it would be okay to force this situation on another kid?</p><p><i>I was so blind</i>, he thought. <i>So focused on my vengeance, that I didn't stop to think of the grief that I would cause to someone just like me...</i></p><p>He wanted to beg forgiveness, to plead and apologize and make amends and erase every mistake he had ever made. But no amount of apologizing would ever bring her mother back...</p><p>She was trembling, trembling and shivering and still gripping his clothes, and he didn't know if it was to keep him close or to rip him apart. She let out a shaking breath, and his guts twisted in dread when he heard the barely contained rage inside it. Her voice was low when she spoke, full of burning hatred, and he closed his eyes in defeat, waiting for the blow.</p><p>"This... this is all Shido's fault." It took a moment before her words registered in his mind, and then he opened his eyes wide in shock. "Not my fault, not yours. He's the one who wanted to get rid of her. He's the one who killed her."</p><p>Despite her words, he couldn't believe that she would exempt him from blame like this. "But I was the one to carry the order, I was the one who..."</p><p>"He would have sent someone else's to do it if you hadn't, just like he did with Haru's dad. You know he would. You... you were just..."</p><p>She didn't finish her sentence, but he did it for her. "...a tool... I know..." A willing tool, blinded by his own purpose, uncaring of the damage he left in his trail. "But still..."</p><p>"I want to destroy him."</p><p>He fell silent at that, and raised his eyes to meet the worried stares of the rest of the team. They had kept quiet during the exchange, letting them hash out their feelings on the matter without intervening, but now he could see the disquiet Futaba's declaration had awoken in them. At a loss for words, he stayed silent while she continued.</p><p>"I wouldn't have stopped you if you went after him, you know? And I didn't want you to make that promise to Akira, either, if it meant... if it meant you would..." She confessed, face still hidden against his chest, and Goro turned his head to meet the somber eyes of their leader. </p><p>"I understand..." He murmured to her. "But I want to do this right. I don't want you to see me as a murderer anymore..."</p><p>"I know!" She cried, voice full of guilt and self-reproach. "I know, I'm sorry, it's just... I hate him, Goro! I hate him so much!..."</p><p>His eyes wandered to Haru, who sat small and alone on the edge of her seat, eyes averted and lips pressed in a small bitter line. He thought of his own mother, her memory almost faded by now, leaving behind only the grief and loss, like a still painful scar. Futaba, Haru and he had all been orphaned because of Shido, and he suddenly felt a burning fury rise inside of him. Like hell he would ever let the politician walk away.</p><p>"I won't kill him." He forced himself to say despite the hatred he felt. "But I'll make him pay for what he did to us. I'll drag him to jail and throw away the key myself if that's what it takes."</p><p>"Swear it."</p><p>He nodded firmly and replied with a voice full of determination. "I swear to you, Futaba. No matter what it takes, I won't stop until justice is served for your mother's death... I will make sure Shido pays for his crimes and spends the rest of his life begging for forgiveness. And I'll..." His voice softened a bit, but his words were still as sincere as before. "I'll do my best to atone, too, for the part I played in this..."</p><p>"You will." She unclenched one of her hands to wipe her eyes. "I know you will."</p><p>There was a small silence, and then she said:</p><p>"Despite everything you did... I know you're someone good deep down, Goro." He wanted to deny it, but he couldn't find the will to refute her words, not with how warm they made him feel. "Ever since I saw the real you... You can be so selfless, sometimes. And you did good for us, in the end... This, I can appreciate."</p><p>He didn't know if he had the right to do this, but she didn't protest when he put an arm around her shoulders to gently hug her. "Thank you... Still, I'm so sorry, Futaba... If I could go back in time and undo what I did to your mother, I would, without hesitation..."</p><p>She sniffled. "Already looked into it. But you can't go back past certain events. Paradoxes are a bitch..."</p><p>He laughed softly despite the sadness he still felt, and a strong rush of affection overtook him as she finally let go of his jacket to instead put her arms around him and return his hug, a fragile smile in her voice as she spoke.</p><p>"Heh... Love you, virgin-boy..."</p><p>He felt a pang in his chest at hearing those words, a soft warmth spreading through his chest, not replacing the pain and guilt but merging with them in a bittersweet feeling. He exhaled shakily, before he brushed his lips to her hair and murmured in reply. "Love you too, Futaba..."</p><p>Everything wasn't yet completely forgiven, and there would always be this ugly scar in their relationship, a constant reminder of the past. But she was still willing to build something around it with him, she still gave him a chance and a place in her heart, and that, that was more than enough.</p><hr/><p>"So… you don't think it's a real palace?"</p><p>"No, it feels more like… a remnant of one. A husk. Like, maybe what a pillaged palace would look like if it didn't collapse..."</p><p>Goro reflected silently on Morgana's words. Everyone had settled once again on the couches around the room, and Futaba was now snuggled against his side, a bundle of bony limbs and long hair and warmth, and he felt grateful for the contact, even if it was meant as comfort for the both of them equally.</p><p>"There was no sign of your shadow there and no trace of a treasure either. If there had been one, I'm certain it would have manifested in Shibuya's crossing, over that altar we saw, but the spot is void of any manifestation, even an abstract one." Morgana's ears and voice lowered. "There's only the giant sword there, and it's definitely not a treasure…"</p><p>"Yeah, I can imagine…" Goro sighed. "Why would my persona's weapon be my deepest desire?" An unsettling thought came to him. "Unless… it personifies my desire for revenge?"</p><p>An air of deep concentration on her face, Makoto wondered aloud: "Our personas are both our shadows and our own desires acknowledged. So, that sword... Maybe this is how the shadow and treasure of a persona user manifest?"</p><p>"But it doesn't feel like a treasure!" Morgana protested. "Although there should have been one in that place, I'm certain of it! That altar <i>must</i> have been made for something, and it wasn't for that sword!"</p><p>"So, if this palace really was a representation of Goro's heart... what happened to his treasure?" Yusuke's deep voice rose, grave and filled with worry. "Could it have been… already stolen?"</p><p>An uneasy silence fell upon the room.</p><p>Goro lost himself in his thoughts, guts churning from anxiety. What did it mean about him, that there was a broken palace with no treasure under his name? If it was a manifestation of his heart, then where had his treasure gone? How could he not have felt it if it had been stolen, how could he have ignored its absence? Had he suffered a change of heart without being aware of it? Or did that lack of treasure mean that he was some kind of heartless monster, incapable of feeling guilt or remorse? A being without a soul and without a chance at redemption?</p><p>There was always supposed to be a treasure in a palace. So where did his go? What was he missing? And what was he supposed to do with all those questions?...</p><p>Akira approached him and sat by his side, but even his comforting smell of coffee and leather couldn't ease the distress that was building inside of him. The other teen wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pressed his brow against his temple in a show of support. "We'll find answers, Goro, I promise you. Whatever is going on in this place, we'll help you put it back in order."</p><p>The detective nodded numbly, mind racing but encountering nothing but dead-ends, and he forced himself to focus on their leader's words, as Akira spoke to the entirety of the team. "For now, we'll have to put this exploration on hold. We only have six days until the planned police operation at the casino, so we need to secure the path to Sae's treasure before then, and more importantly, we have to do the same in Shido's palace. When both paths are secured, we'll send the calling cards to the both of them at the same time."</p><p>Akira paused, looking at each of them in turn, before continuing. "This will be difficult, we'll have to give it all we have, but we need Sae on our side before Shido confesses, and we need to change his heart before the police operation, if we don't want him to be made aware of Goro's defection. Once those obstacles are out of our way, then we'll be able to focus on Goro's palace and find out what happened. Alright?"</p><p>There was a chorus of soft-voiced agreements, and with a last squeeze to his shoulder, Akira released Goro and rose to his feet.</p><p>"Okay. Then let's wrap it up for tonight then. I want you all well rested for tomorrow's infiltration."</p><hr/><p>When he closed the door to his apartment a few hours later, Goro paused for a minute in the hallway.</p><p>It had been... almost three days since he last stepped foot here. It felt like an eternity. The Thieves had looked puzzled and sad when he had expressed the wish to go back to his apartment tonight. He had told them that he needed a change of clothes, and that there was some homework waiting for him, too, and that he couldn't spend all his time crashing at Leblanc.</p><p>In truth... he needed the space.</p><p>The revelations about his palace had shaken a deep part of him. He couldn't stop thinking about what it meant, about the repercussions this could have. An abandoned palace with a missing treasure, and no explanation or memory of what could have been a change of heart. He was nothing like the targets of the Phantom Thieves, drowning in guilt to the point of being nothing more than shadows of their past selves. His fury at Shido was still here, like hot coals animating the furnace of his heart, and though he had banked that fire for the Thieves' sake, he hadn't done so through some misplaced sense of remorse.</p><p>There was so much to think about, a tumble of dark thoughts that shouldn't be allowed to taint his interactions with his lovers. He needed to be alone to parse all those questions, to focus on himself and not let their distracting presences steer him from some well-needed reflection and pondering. So, under the guise of homework and vague excuses, he had chosen to flee.</p><p>And now, he was back to what had once been a sanctuary, and which now felt like he had walked into someone else's house. Or another dimension, even.</p><p>His eyes wandered around the little entrance, clean and tidy with its pretty painting of landscape on the wall, chosen especially to convey the message of a refined young man with an appreciation for fine art to his noisy neighbors.</p><p>And then, he pushed open the door leading to his apartment main room, and his gaze swept around what had been the real living space of Goro Akechi, once upon a time.</p><p>Contrary to what the entrance led to believe, he wasn't one for tidiness or elegant simplicity. His living room was not some stark and modern space with sparse furniture and discrete decorations out of an interior designer's dream. It just was... a mess. A literal mess.</p><p>The clutter he had accumulated these past two years was a veritable treasure hoard of trash and junk: heaps of fan letters and gifts, unopened boxes of sweets and out-of-date chocolates left in their pristine wrappings and colorful packaging, dust-smelling stuffed animals of all sizes and shapes, piles and piles of newspapers and magazines mentioning him, even in passing. On a shelf, proudly displayed, a medal and a trophy from the police department, along with a certificate praising him as the youngest member of Tokyo's law enforcement to have solved a case. Farther in, mostly stashed in a haphazard pile, treasures from Mementos, and the trophies left behind by the shadows he had defeated and that he kept as proof of Shido's reliance on Goro's powers.</p><p>All those things he had collected jealously, as a little shrine to himself and to the recognition and acknowledgment surrounding him. He had reveled in it, a constant reminder of his worth to thousands of people out there, people who adored him, who praised him, who needed him, who wanted him. Or at least, who wanted the Goro Akechi they saw on the TV.</p><p>But now, as he let his gaze err on his little nest of shiny treasures, he realized how worthless those baubles were. There was no real meaning to them, just pretty things that had distracted him from their lack of substance.</p><p>He once had been pleased to see his apartment's shelves were more cluttered than Akira's, as if it was a way to measure their worth and popularity. But Akira's knickknacks were gifts with meaning behind them, little memories of his friends and the moments he had shared with them.</p><p>His letters were addressed to the detective prince, not Goro Akechi. The medal was a reward for cases he had engineered himself. The trophies were taken by force, not earned.</p><p>Far from bringing him some sense of comfort and familiarity, the cluttered mess only caused disquiet inside of him, and some sort of almost claustrophobia. He curled up his lip in disgust and shame, at the past-Akechi that had been happy to bask in this cheap adoration. Now that he knew better, now that he had tasted what it meant to have people look at him with genuine affection, that artificial recognition left a sour taste in his mouth.</p><p>With a sigh, he patted his jacket's pocket and pulled out a small photo.</p><p>
  <i>"Come on, let's take a picture, all of us together!"</i>
</p><p>It was Haru who had proposed the idea, when she saw the photo booth at the entrance of the karaoke bar. She and Ann had pulled everyone in front of the camera, indifferent to their protests, and Goro hadn't had a say in it.</p><p>He looked a bit awkward on the photo, caught by surprise, without enough time to put on the photogenic smile he usually gave in the interviews. Futaba's arm was a blur, Yusuke eyes were closed, Ryuji mouth was half-open in protest. The low quality and uneven lighting left a lot to be desired. It was far from a beautiful photo.</p><p>To Goro, it was perfect.</p><p>There was a cork board were he had pinned the most adulatory letters, handcrafted cards from fans, and a news article from a famous magazine. He approached it slowly, pondered over it for a moment, before removing every piece of paper from it. Then, with carefulness, he pinned the photo of the Thieves to the center instead.</p><p>The photo looked small, alone in the middle of the empty board. He would need more pictures of his friends to put around it.</p><hr/><p>Goro felt... adrift.</p><p>His room was too silent, too quiet. There was no sound of breathing, no soft snoring, no brush of skin against sheets, no quiet hums or purrs. The only things keeping him company were the regret of coming back to his own place to spend the night alone, the worries about his palace that he hadn't managed to quell at all, and the misplaced pride that prevented him from reaching out to his friends. He realized now how stupid it had been to think some time alone would help him find a solution. All he had achieved was more questions, and those would only help in keeping him awake until morning.</p><p>Lying on his back, his eyes wide open, Goro stared at the ceiling, searching for the shapes of glowing stars, and finding none. He took a deep breath, then released it in a sigh, feeling foolish and stupid. Damn him and his fucking pride.</p><p>He missed them.</p><p>With a tight throat, he reached for the phone on his nightstand. The brightness of the screen burned his eyes as he turned it on, and he blinked at it while he navigated to the messaging app. The chatroom was silent, the last good night messages having been sent half an hour ago, but he looked at his lovers' avatars and wondered if they would reply if he sent a message now. He could ask, if maybe it wasn't too late, if maybe one of them was still awake, if maybe he could join them.</p><p>Hell, he would be glad to even have them come over, despite the shameful state of his own apartment.</p><p>His fingers tapped a message, but he erased it right away. A few more tries, but he either sounded too pathetic, or too arrogant, or too clingy. For ten minutes, he tried writing and kept erasing, until his frustration reached a breaking point, and he threw the phone on the nightstand with a snarl of anger and disgust. For a moment, he stayed immobile, fists pressing tightly against his eyes, swallowing thought the bitter feeling in his throat, until he heard his phone ping.</p><p>It was pitiful, how quick he was to grab the phone, and how hope rose inside him when he saw the notification for a private message from Yusuke.</p><p><i>"Are you still awake?"</i> It said. <i>"I saw you writing, but you never sent any message."</i></p><p>Goro bit his lip. How was he supposed to react, without sounding too desperate or too cold?</p><p>
  <i>"Yes, sorry, I just had some questions, but I didn't want to wake any of you if you were already asleep."</i>
</p><p>There. An answer that would let him keep his pride, but that would also hopefully keep the conversation flowing. Yusuke would surely ask what questions he had, and maybe Goro could chat with him until he was too tired to stay awake any longer.</p><p>A ping. <i>"Do you want to come spend the night at Kosei? Ann is here too."</i></p><p>…Damn it. Had he been so transparent?</p><p>
  <i>"I don't want to intrude."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"We would enjoy your company tonight."</i>
</p><p>Could he... just accept? Wouldn't they ask what was wrong, why he had changed his mind? His phone pinged, and he tried to contain the fear and hope battling in his chest. There was a private message, from Ann.</p><p>
  <i>"Goro, stop worrying and come to us, please. There's a pillow with your name on it waiting right between ours ♥"</i>
</p><p>He breathed in brusquely, a choked laugh full of relief and affection, before he jumped out of his bed, rushing to get himself dressed. All the while, his phone pinged with messages from both his lovers, with the trains schedules and itineraries which would bring him to them as quickly as possible.</p><hr/><p>Yusuke was waiting for him at the entrance of Kosei's dorms. Goro had only come here once before, but now, sneaking here by night, it felt like some sort of illicit rendezvous. And it kinda was, in a sense. He couldn't help but feel both flustered and thrilled at the secrecy of it.</p><p>"Ah, there you are…" Yusuke whispered with a gentle smile as he saw Goro arrive.</p><p>"Sorry for coming here so late," he smiled guiltily as he approached the young artist, feeling a bit like a wandering dog finally returning home.</p><p>His lover pulled him into a quick hug full of genuine affection, before grabbing his hand. "We need to stay quiet," he said as he guided Goro towards the dark corridors, their fingers intertwined. "The manager is making his rounds, and I'm not supposed to bring people from outside the school here…"</p><p>"I really hope I won't cause you trouble…"</p><p>"Do not worry." There was mirth in Yusuke's voice. "This is hardly the first time I sneak some thieves here under the cover of the night."</p><p>Goro chuckled and mimicked the stealthy moves from his lover, amused by their improvised palace infiltration. When he glimpsed the glow of a flashlight in an adjacent corridor, he pulled Yusuke with him towards a dark corner.</p><p>"There's a shadow up ahead," he whispered in jest in the other teen's ear, and Yusuke's almost silent laugh made him feel quite pleased with himself. "Do you, per chance, know of its weakness?"</p><p>Yusuke's voice rumbled low in his own ear, lightly teasing. "I believe it can be easily upset by loud music and unsanctioned graffiti, but I do not have the correct equipment with me right now."</p><p>"Well, we better avoid it for now, then…"</p><p>They waited for the dorm's manager to continue on his way, and Goro happily spent the time mouthing at his boyfriend's slender neck and letting Yusuke rain kisses over his hair, but once the way was clear, they hurried towards the teen's room, knowing that Ann was waiting for them.</p><p>When they reached their destination, Yusuke knocked lightly, and Ann immediately opened the door and ushered them inside. Goro felt his smile widen at seeing her. She looked… all rumpled and sleepy, her appearance an endearing mix of cute and sexy, with her hair down in wavy locks, a short tank top covering her chest and a pair of panties that made her legs seem even longer than usual. She pulled him into a hug, and he held her against him with abandon, relishing in the contact and the warm welcome.</p><p>"I'm glad you came," she whispered with fondness as she caressed his hair, and he buried his nose in the crook of her neck.</p><p>"Thank you for inviting me," Goro said quietly. "And for staying awake waiting for me. I'm sorry it took me so much time to get here…"</p><p>He wasn't just talking about the trains. It had been stupid of him, to think staying by himself would help him focus better on his palace's situation. It had been a waste of time, and he had only managed to make himself miserable.</p><p>"It's alright, you're here now," Yusuke's voice was a warm tenor behind him, and when Goro straightened up to look at him, he found the other boy pulling off his shirt with graceful gestures.</p><p>The young artist smiled at them as he continued to undress without shame, and Goro felt warmth spread through his body as he stared at the skin that was being revealed under his very eyes. Ann tugged at his jacket, and he turned his attention to her once more.</p><p>"You too, sweetheart, clothes off!" She said in a joyful tone, and he complied with a small huff of amusement.</p><p>"We kept the spot warm for you," Yusuke added as he pushed them gently towards the futon where, as promised, a third pillow had been squashed between the two already present.</p><p>Down to his boxers, Goro let himself fall into bed with them, and let out a small sigh of pleasure as the both of them pulled him close and snuggled against him. Ann was a warm presence at his front, and Yusuke a cool one at his back, a strange contrast most likely linked to their respective personas, but it would be a lie to say he didn't enjoy it.</p><p>Hands wandered over his skin, and he let his own fingers glide along the curve of Ann's back, brushing his thumb along the hem of her underwear. She captured his mouth in a lazy kiss, and Yusuke own lips caressed the divot between his jaw and his ear, and... and it was late, Ann was exhausted, and they had a palace to explore tomorrow, it would be irresponsible to...</p><p>Ann pinched one of his nipple at the same time that Yusuke's hand dipped under his boxers and Goro let out a choked moan.</p><p>Yeah. OK. Fuck responsibilities.</p><hr/><p>The sound of almost inaudible scratching woke him up, and it took a moment to remember where he was. His nose was buried in Ann's hair, her delicious perfume completely overriding the smell of acrylics that seemed to permeate Yusuke's room, and he unconsciously tightened his arm around her naked waist.</p><p>His back was cold, a different kind of cold from the soothing presence of Yusuke, and he frowned lightly, before the nature of the sound he heard registered in his sleepy mind.</p><p>Without opening his eyes, he murmured with an incredulous smile. "Are you… drawing us?"</p><p>There was a light chuckle, somewhere near the foot of the bed, and Yusuke replied in a low voice so as not to wake their girlfriend: "I hope you don't mind. I found myself unable to sleep, and the picture the two of you made begged to be captured on paper. I couldn't resist the temptation."</p><p>"Oh... I don't mind..." He felt a light blush spread across his cheeks despite himself. The young artist's words were quite flattering, and damn, did they stroke Goro's ego like nothing else could... They must have made quite the vision indeed, Ann and him, naked and curled up together amid the twisted sheets. But to know it had driven Yusuke's out of bed for a way to immortalize them...</p><p>Well, Goro had no problem basking in that kind of attention.</p><p>Seemingly unaware of the effect of his words, Yusuke continued to talk, the scratch of his pencil the only other sound in the room. "You know... I couldn't stop thinking about our tryst together, the other night. You truly were a vision to behold, with the remnants of your passion painting your skin."</p><p>Oh hell... Goro shivered. Only Yusuke could say this kind of thing with a straight face, without sounding like some cheesy narrator from an erotic novel.</p><p>"Haha..." He tried to laugh it off. "This is... err... flattering, I suppose?" He felt Ann stirring against him, no doubt roused by their discussion, and he pressed a soft kiss to her head as she snuggled against him sleepily.</p><p>The scratching on the paper continued, accompanied by Yusuke's dreamy voice. "Indeed. Lust looks good on you."</p><p>After a silence where Goro opened and closed his mouth like a fool without knowing what to say, Yusuke chuckled. "You're a study in contrast, dear friend. Such a devious mind hidden under an innocent face. And the sight you made that night... a perfect representation of temptation, the defiled angel relishing in his fall from grace and inviting others to follow him down and partake in lust and carnal sin with him... I would love to capture this on a canvas..."</p><p>He would have groaned in embarrassment, but the candid note in Yusuke's voice somehow tempered his mortification. There was such honest appreciation in his words, a far cry from the effusive praise and blind devotion of his fans, that Goro felt them smooth over some of the jagged edges of his bitter self. Yusuke didn't show it as effusively as the others, but it was clear he cared a lot about him, too, and showed it in his own small and unusual ways.</p><p>But Goro felt flustered, and didn't know quite how to respond to the other teen's declaration. In an effort to regain control of the conversation and lighten the air, he asked mischievously: "Well then... Yusuke, will you draw me like one of your..."</p><p>"Please don't." The dreamy voice was gone, instantly replaced by a tone so frigid and cutting — a complete contrast to his boyfriend usually serene demeanor — that Goro couldn't hold back his snicker.</p><p>"Not the first time you hear that one, I suppose?"</p><p>"You have no idea." His lover gave a long-suffering sigh. "This movie is the bane of my existence."</p><p>Goro laughed. "As is the case of a million guys out there who had to put up with fawning girlfriends during the whole hype around it, I imagine."</p><p>Ann grumbled against Goro's chest, still half-asleep but clearly determined to send her message across. "Oh, shut it, you two... Britannic was a beautiful movie, you have no right to trash-talk it..."</p><p>He smiled as Yusuke protested. "While the special effects were quite pleasing to the eye, it can hardly be classified as a masterpiece..."</p><p>Goro yawned contentedly and let himself enjoy the moment as his lovers began a heated debate about the movie. He shuffled a bit when Yusuke started a new sketch and asked for a different pose, and Ann curled between his arms with a sigh of happiness.</p><p>"Are you alright?" She asked him. "I know it's not easy to stay immobile like this for so long."</p><p>"Well, to be honest, I'm quite comfortable here," he said with a delighted smile. "The company is much pleasant, and I certainly don't mind us being a source of inspiration for Yusuke."</p><p>She grinned at him. "Oh yeah, mister Detective Charming? Could it be that you have what it takes to be a model too?"</p><p>He chuckled. On this field, he certainly couldn't compete with her. Ann had mastered a full panel of roles to put on display for the public, from the coy teenager to the flirty woman, from the cheerful smiles of Ann to the predatory smirks of Panther. She could switch between those masks as easily as he did with his own, but despite this, she still had her "true" self, the one she displayed with the Thieves. He envied her, sometimes, to be able to show honesty so effortlessly, while he struggled with his own instincts to lie and deflect whenever he spoke with them.</p><p>"You're much better at this that I would ever be," he admitted. "Playing a role was always a necessity to me, not something I enjoyed. But..." With a soft smile, he brushed his nose with hers. "Here, there's no need to play a role. And that suits me perfectly."</p><p>Ann laughed. "You're doing OK, too. We tried roping Ryuji and Akira in doing some couples' poses like this with me, but it didn't work. Ryuji can't stay still for more than a few seconds. As for Akira, he's too tall and gangly when he's not slouching, according to Yusuke. And he falls asleep too easily..."</p><p>"Indeed," The young artist hummed. "But you have a well-proportioned body, Goro, and you and Ann complement each other better. Although it would have been perfect if your hair color had been darker, to make a better contrast with hers. Do you think maybe we could dye your hair next time?"</p><p>Goro tensed at the suggestion, afraid that Ann would jump over the proposal too and pester him about it. But she must have felt him stiffen, because she almost immediately protested. "Nope! No dyeing Goro's hair, his color is perfect the way it is!"</p><p>"Oh... Are you sure..."</p><p>"Yep! I will fight you tooth and nails on this matter!"</p><p>Yusuke sighed. "Well, that's too bad..."</p><p>Wow, Goro had just dodged a bullet here. He was quite fond of his own hair color too, one of the few legacies of his mother he still kept. Despite the sad memories he associated with it, the thought of dyeing it never sat well with him. But thankfully, their boyfriend didn't insist, and when Ann met his eyes, Goro nodded gratefully at her. She didn't ask questions, just searched his gaze for a moment, before gently squeezing his hand with a kind smile. She wouldn't pry, her eyes said, but she would be here the day he'd be in need of a friendly ear. A warm feeling bloomed in his chest, chasing away the bitter memories, and he relaxed against her.</p><p>They would have to go and meet the other Thieves soon, and face Sae's shadow and her decadent casino once more, but for now, Goro let himself enjoy the peacefulness of this lazy morning with his two lovers.</p><hr/><p>This was the first time he was in the Metaverse with them after choosing their side. He didn't know what he was expecting, but he couldn't help but be glad to see his usual Crow attire. Even if Akira and the others were aware of his true identity, he dreaded their reactions when they would meet the real him. His black mask and armor, his twisted persona, his unrestrained abilities... he knew it would never be the same, once they truly understood how different they were from each other. It would make it more real to them, would make them undeniably aware of the ugliness that was hiding in his heart. Even if they were not afraid of him, his real abilities would only widen the distance that was still between him and the rest of the Phantom Thieves.</p><p>As much as he wanted to be just another teenager still discovering the intricacies of the Metaverse like the rest of the team, he felt like a jaded veteran beside them, only able to fake the passion and enthusiasm he could see in their eyes each time they overcame one of the palace's challenges. Not that he didn't like it, sneaking around the corridors with them, making plans to ambush their enemies and strategizing which of them was the most efficient at dealing with a particular opponent. But the fights were still too easy for him, even when he restrained his own power. The rush the rest of the team obviously felt wasn't there for him, only dissatisfaction at not having something stronger to clash blades with.</p><p>Yet, it still felt good to fight at their side. Joker's cocky smirks, Oracle's enthusiastic cheers, Mona's unique tactics, Skull's jeers at their enemies… All those little things made the fights better in their own way and even his frustration at the slow pace was not enough to wipe the fond smile off his face at his friends' antics. He would give away all the savagery of his usual battles if it instead meant being able to twirl elegantly with Haru as a new victory dance, or having his hand tingle from all the baton passes he traded with them.</p><p>When Akira led him to a locked chest and produced a set of lock-picks by some sleight-of-hand, Goro couldn't hide the impressed look on his face. But he managed to contain a smile when Joker asked cockily: "Wanna try?"</p><p>"Why not..." He said lightly as he grabbed the lock-pick twirling between his boyfriend's fingers and went to work on the lock. A few minutes later, he grinned as he heard a familiar click.</p><p>Leaning over his shoulder, Akira whistled in delight. "Wow, Crow, color me impressed." He teased. "What kind of representative of the law are you?"</p><p>With a smug smile, he tossed the ring and the stack of bills that had been locked in the chest at Akira. "The kind that's been navigating the Metaverse by himself for three years. You shouldn't underestimate me, Joker."</p><p>"Can't wait to see what else you can do..." Akira purred, and it sounded like a challenge, one Goro almost rose up to, before he reminded himself of the reasons why it would be a bad idea.</p><p>He had felt their eyes on him ever since they entered Sae's palace. He didn't know how to react to those inquisitive stares, as they quickly looked away when he caught them watching. There was something unspoken floating in the air between his teammates, but no one seemed to want to address the issue yet. The third time he caught Makoto's curious glance in his direction though, Goro sighed inwardly.</p><p>He wasn't stupid. They clearly wondered why he was still playing the part of Crow, even when they knew the truth about him. Still, how could he explain how much it meant, to be one of them, a part of their team, and not the lone vanguard he used to be? Crow was what the Black Mask could never be, a member of the group, able to fight at their side without eclipsing their own skills or putting them in danger of friendly fire. Instead of being an ex-hit man who tried in vain to blend in with their group of cheerful teenagers, he could be their well-balanced teammate, someone at their level, who could pretend that he wasn't so different from them.</p><p>Was it selfish of him, to want to hang onto that feeling just a little while longer?</p><p>Though in the end, the choice was taken from him, as everything came to a head when they reached the elevator again and found their path blocked by a Norn.</p><p>It wasn't like the previous shadows they had fought. Against it, Arsène and Robin Hood's powers seemed inefficient, and Morgana howled in outrage when Mercurius' wind attack was simply absorbed by the strange construction, before being thrown back at them, sending them all to the ground.</p><p>"Shit, that thing is strong!" Akira snarled as he jumped back to his feet, dagger at the ready. Around him, the rest of the team was doing the same with groans of pain and fury. Goro himself felt a scowl take over his face. Until now, he had managed to redirect most of the more violent attacks of their opponents to himself, in order to protect his teammates, but this one he hadn't seen coming.</p><p>They rushed at the creature with an onslaught of spells, but it didn't seem to do much good. The thing healed itself regularly, and the Thieves' attacks couldn't seem to make a dent on the golden frame of their opponent. Goro had to contain a snarl of frustration. He wanted to lash out at the shadow, but still, he didn't dare use his full strength, not in front of the others, and his held-back attacks didn't do as much damage as he would have hoped. As he dodged another spell and tried to do his best to gain some time for his teammates to recover, he heard Akira growl in annoyance.</p><p>"Noir! Give us some cover!"</p><p>It wasn't long before Astarte's Makarakarn was shining over both Akira and Goro, and the detective allowed himself a moment to breathe through the frustration. But a second later, Joker turned furiously towards him and, unheeding of the battle that was still raging around them, he snarled at Goro.</p><p>"Fucking stop this!"</p><p>...What the hell? Stunned, Goro backed away and met the eyes of the Thieves' leader, not knowing what had brought such an angry reaction. Had he done something he shouldn't have?</p><p>"Joker, the battle..."</p><p>But his lover clearly didn't care anymore about the enemy they were facing, who was for now occupied by Ryuji and Makoto's combined attacks. Akira took a few steps towards him and gave him a strong push to the chest as if to snap him from his daze.</p><p>"I said. Fucking. Stop. This! Stop holding back!" There was barely controlled frustration in the other teen voice, and he continued as if his words didn't just completely floor Goro. "We've been waiting for you, but you're putting everyone in danger, hesitating and restraining yourself like this!"</p><p>"What?... I'm not..."</p><p>"You are!"</p><p>Goro cringed when a spell finally slammed into Haru's barrier and destroyed it, but Akira didn't seem to give a damn about the danger they were in. </p><p>"Joker, this isn't the time to talk! This thing is trying to kill us!"</p><p>"Then fucking do something about it!" Akira was turning his back to the shadow, completely unconcerned about the new spell their opponent was building behind him.</p><p>"Shit, you're... you're absolutely reckless!" Goro howled and pushed them away from the path of the incoming spell, before launching himself at the shadow with renewed vigor, desperate to end the fight before Akira could put himself into harm's way again.</p><p>He was almost frantic in his attacks, and though he still tried to hold back his own power, he couldn't do it for long with the sight of Akira, standing and watching him with his arms crossed in the middle of the battleground, as if that madman wasn't about to be killed by a stray spell if he stood like this for a moment longer.</p><p>It was that more than anything that made Goro let go if his careful control, the knowledge that Akira was stubborn enough to take a blow just to prove a point, and that if Goro didn't put an end to this battle <i>right now</i>, he would have to see his lover get badly hurt or worse.</p><p>With a savage cry, he slashed at the construct with all his might, his strength being the tipping point in the battle as their opponent couldn't heal quickly enough under his and the Thieves combined assaults. A few more attacks from them all, and they finally took down the creature, although not without a few bruises and scrapes of their own.</p><p>As he caught his breath, Goro turned towards Akira, and snarled furiously at him.</p><p>"The hell was that?! You're trying to get yourself killed?!"</p><p>"Are you?" Akira replied with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>A snort of disbelief escaped from his lips, and he turned towards the other Thieves for support, but they were all staring at him with reproachful expressions.</p><p>Yusuke took a step forward, lips pressed in a firm line, before he spoke softly. "Akira is right. I can't understand your reasons, but somehow, you're still holding yourself back and not giving it your all. You have to stop this."</p><p>Goro cringed. After all the support they had showed him until then, it hurt to hear them rebuke his actions. Not wanting to dwell on the shame he felt at their disapproval, he made a frustrated gesture and replied. "I'm doing this for you! You have no idea how much dangerous fighting can get when you get at my level. Things can get ugly real fast, a single blow can mean life or death and I can't just go all out without knowing you won't get in my way. You need to come to this level at your own pace, and I won't unleash my full strength until you're capable of matching it!"</p><p>Ann was scowling at him, hands on her hips. "Please stop. It's insulting towards us, having you restrain your power supposedly for our sake. We're supposed to do our best here, to push each other in order to improve. Not hold ourselves back for the sake of being safe or whatever." Then, she added with a sigh. "We are not fragile, Goro, so stop taking the baby gloves with us, okay?"</p><p>He laughed, an ugly sound that had nothing to do with his usual chuckles. "...That's where you're wrong. You think that you're strong enough to withstand anything thrown at you, that you can simply take down your opponents with... what? Determination and the power of friendship? Don't make me laugh, that's not how it works neither in reality nor in the Metaverse."</p><p>He saw Morgana frown and open his mouth, but he cut him off before the cat could talk with a brusquely thrown arm in the direction of the Norn's remains. "This shadow was barely small fry compared to what I'm used to, and to what's waiting for you in Shido's palace. If you were to just rely on my help in the fights, you would never be able to survive Shido's cognition."</p><p>"Then why don't you show us what's waiting for us? How can we be prepared for it if you try to protect us even from your own real power?" Akira had calmed down a bit, but he clearly wasn't about to let it go. "Come on, love, it's a goddamn pain to see you hesitate and restrain yourself each time you act, be it in battle or while we're on the move. It's as if you're enjoying hiding your real strength from us."</p><p>The provocative smile was clearly there to invite a reaction from him, but Goro refused to play his game. Akira's words hit a little too close to home, what with his wish to be one of them and not the solo-fighter he knew himself to be, but he wasn't about to say it out loud. Instead, he replied somberly:</p><p>"You think I enjoy it, not fighting to my full potential when I'm with you? If I'm holding back, it's just because of you..."</p><p>Akira scoffed. "Oh, really, we're the ones holding you back now? Did you think for one second that maybe we're holding ourselves back too because of you, with how painfully cautious you've been around us?"</p><p>Goro met the other teen's eyes, unsure of Akira's meaning, and the voice of the Thieves' leader softened.</p><p>"We talked about that, you don't have to lie to us anymore. You know we'll accept you however you are. So show us, Goro. Show us your true self."</p><p>The detective bit his lip, hard enough to taste blood, before letting out a bitter laugh. "You want to see my real power? Fine. Fine..."</p><p>He closed his eyes, exhaled softly, and just. Let go. Of the immaculate attire and the refined mask, of the attention-grabbing laser saber and the warrior of justice's identity. It felt... liberating, to not have to hide himself anymore, and though the feeling was bittersweet, he relished in the sensation, and felt his clothes revert to his original Metaverse outfit. The red mask melted away, gone for good, leaving behind the weight of his black helmet in its stead. As much as his original mask was bulky and sometimes uncomfortable, it also felt good, to have it cover so much of his face, and to not have to hide his emotions like he did when his face was uncovered.</p><p>When he opened his eyes again, the Thieves were all staring at him with various levels of awe and appreciation, and he had a hard time squashing the surprise and pleasure he felt at their delighted expressions.</p><p>Ryuji was the first one to speak, a huge grin on his face as he turned around him to better see his new attire. "Sleek, dude... Now that's what I call a badass rebel outfit." </p><p>His comment received a flurry of nods and hums of agreement, and Futaba voice raised over the others. "He looks like one of those bad guys in the Last Reverie games series. Like, dark and edgy design with decorative belts... And that's good!" She hurried to add when Goro raised a skeptic eyebrow at her. "That's totally a good thing to look like!"</p><p>"It has a certain appeal…" Yusuke was unashamedly staring at him, fingers twitching as if they were itching for a pencil right now. </p><p>While they spoke, the detective found himself surrounded by his team as they came closer to assess his armor. He let Haru run her fingers along the edges of his helmet as she searched his eyes with a pensive look. "It's a shame though, it hides so much of your face..." A small smile appeared on her lips as she released him. "But still, I'm glad you don't have to hide your true self anymore, Goro-kun."</p><p>He gave her a pained smile. "I just hope you don't come to regret this decision..."</p><p>"No way," Ann pressed to his side with a gentle laugh. "I believe in you, sweetheart. You won't let us down..."</p><p>Down by his legs, Morgana nodded eagerly, big blue eyes fixed on him in awe. "Now you'll be able to give it your all! I can't wait to see how strong you really are!"</p><p>"But I…"</p><p>"Hush, stop this nonsense..." Makoto reprimanded him softly, as she slipped her own fingers through the gap in his helmet to gently brush his cheek. "You need to believe us, when we say that we can take it, whatever you're afraid to show us."</p><p>"Yeah," Akira said quietly, as he bumped their shoulders together. "So, no more holding back from now on, okay?"</p><p>Goro pressed his lips together and sighed. "Right. No more holding back..."</p><p>It didn't take long for him to just show them the meaning of those words. After they reached the High Limit floor and were allowed entrance according to a "reservation" to their name, their exploration led them to another encounter with shadows. The enemies they met were a group of Valkyries, and a vicious smile appeared on his lips when he saw them. The hit he had taken for Futaba a few days earlier had been a blow to his pride, and he couldn't contain the satisfaction he felt at finally being able to even the score.</p><p>When the Thieves started to take their usual battle stances, he stopped them with a gesture and advanced on the enemies alone. And then... he didn't hold back anymore.</p><p>The fight was bloody and ruthless. No matter how strong the shadows were, they were no match for him, who had spent almost three years taking on groups like these all by himself. They outnumbered him four to one, but as soon as he was close enough, he called Loki to him and felt a twinge of twisted pleasure at seeing his opponents go psychotic and turn on each other like mindless beasts. And then with a jubilant laugh, he joined the fray.</p><p>Loki's power was a double edged sword, causing his targets to act rashly and without consideration for their own safety, and it gave him a multitude of openings to strike with his sword, but in return, the unhinged shadows were much, much more dangerous than their usual selves. A long time ago, it had been a curse, one that had nearly cost him his life on more than one occasion. But now... now it only made things more interesting.</p><p>He knew that it wasn't a healthy way of thinking, dancing on the razor's edge like this, putting his life on the line in those kill or be killed battles, where a single mistake could prove fatal. But it had been the best lesson in how to survive the Metaverse by himself. A harsh lesson he had learned and perfected, and now, those fights were nothing more than a game to him. He knew how to dodge his opponents wild attacks and how to control the flow of battle so that they hurt themselves and each other instead of focusing on him.</p><p>Fast, brutal and dirty. That was how he fought. And it could never be a part of the Thieves' carefully planned strategies.</p><p>He caught glimpses of them from the corner of his eyes while he fought. The rest of the team stood back, on their guard and not daring to come closer to the melee, seemingly frozen by what they saw. Goro clenched his teeth and didn't hesitate when he put his sword through one of the Valkyries' horses, sending the beast to the ground a second before he emptied his gun in the warrior's head, the silencer of his real Metaverse weapon muffling the noise. He didn't allow himself a moment to enjoy the thrill of victory, knowing fully well how dangerous it could be to lower his guard even for one second. Instead, he turned to the last creature still alive.</p><p>Half-consumed by darkness, her horse frothing at the mouth, the psychotic Valkyrie howled in madness and charged at him blindly. But it was as easy as breathing for him to sidestep her and strike her with all his might. As the shadow fell and exploded in a smear of black blood and smoke, Goro finally allowed himself to release the tension in his muscles and enjoy the satisfaction of a job well done.</p><p>Everything was quiet behind him. Without turning to face the rest of the team, he stood and watched the stains spreading on the carpeted floor. "This." He said in a somber tone, pointing to the last swirls of shadows. "This is the kind of danger that's waiting for you in Shido's palace. Even I am not strong enough to risk going there without preparation. If I took you there now, you would be crushed without a chance of fighting back. You're not ready for this kind of battles."</p><p>The bitterness was palpable in his voice. It was so stupid. As much as he wanted to be strong enough to take down his father's shadow, he also didn't want to be stronger than the Thieves, he didn't want to be different from them. His late arrival to the team and initial plans to betray them had caused a gap that still separated him from the rest of the group, and he didn't want his own powers to widen it further.</p><p>He turned to finally face them again, but to his surprise, they weren't looking at him with fear, shock, awe or any other emotion he would have expected from them. The Thieves were trading glances, bitten lips and barely held smiles, and then, their gazes converged towards their leader, who was watching Goro with a glint in his eyes.</p><p>"Oh, love..." Akira chuckled slowly, a mischievous smile on his face. "Don't hate us, but we too might have lied a little about our own abilities..."</p><hr/><p>During the next fight, Akira Kurusu summoned some fucking prince of Hell, completely bulldozed the room they were in, and had the gall to wink at Goro while he did it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If it didn't display correctly, illustration for this chapter can also be found <a href="https://i.imgur.com/QdkalF4.jpg">here</a> or <a href="https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/80717286">here</a>. </p><p>Hope you liked this chapter! Next one is still in WIP, but I hope to have finished it by next weekend. If not, it will be for the next one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Life Will Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With no more barriers separating them, the Thieves finally become one, in battle and in love, as they make their way through the Cruiser of Pride and take down Shido's supporters. As the final battle looms on the horizon, two wild cards spend a meaningful moment together to deepen the bond between them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Back to explicit rating with this chapter!<br/>Life Will Change was a huge inspiration for the first scene of the chapter, you might want to listen to it while reading it :-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i><br/>And our voices ring out, yeah<br/>Took the mask off to feel free<br/>Fought it out in the debris<br/>Now we know that life will change</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>- Life Will Change, Persona 5 OST<br/></i>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p>Goro felt dazed.</p><p>It wasn't just Akira that showed aptitudes far beyond his level. It was all of them. He had always thought their personas were unusually strong, but now, as they unleashed their full power, their skills were suddenly on par with Loki's own. Hecate summoned infernos that scorched the hallways and melted the gilded columns and metal walls, and Anat tore a path through a corridor full of shadows, leaving nothing but black bloodstains and dispersing smoke after her. Ryuji's hair was full of static the first time he really let loose Seiten Taisei, turning back towards them with a huge grin as the enemies behind him convulsed in a storm of electricity. Morgana's Mercurius, Goro barely saw, simply because there wasn't any need for healing when their assailants had no opportunity to touch them.</p><p>And the Thieves themselves had indeed lied about their own abilities. He saw Fox cut through a whole group of enemies in a single slice of his katana, Queen pummel to death a shadow that was three times taller than her, Joker back-flip from the path of an incoming attack and immediately rush at his assailant, the shadow disintegrating as his dagger plunged into it and tore it apart like paper. Gone was the reserve, the prudence, the careful strategies and safe retreats. There was a jubilant bloodthirstiness to the whole team's assaults, as if they were releasing month of pent-up aggression.</p><p>Suddenly, Goro was the one left in the dust, his thoughts a jumbling mess of <i>how</i> and <i>when</i> and <i>why</i>, as he struggled to reconcile the barely efficient burglars of earlier with the ruthless and ferocious raiders of now. It didn't take much time for him to recover from the shock though, and he unleashed his own power with a newfound savagery, as he rose to the challenge they were offering him. He met their gleeful and knowing smiles with a smirk of his own the next time he took down a whole slew of shadows by himself, relishing in their admiration and the kinship he suddenly felt with them, feeling his heart pump adrenaline like a drug through his veins.</p><p>They stormed Shido's ark the same day, right after securing the path to Sae's treasure.</p><p>As tough and dangerous as the shadows of the politician's palace were, they were tougher, in a league of their own. Where he had struggled alone to make his way though the ark, he was now taking it by storm at their side, without an inch of hesitation or restraint, as they fought the hordes of enemies that tried to block their path, the thrill of battle singing in their veins the whole time.</p><p>Goro felt free. Gone was the apathy and the frustration of having to control his strength for their sake. There was an almost exuberant madness to their onslaught, as they escalated in power and showed off to each other. It felt exhilarating, to not hold back anymore, to give it all he had. For the first time since he had joined their group, he was completely in sync with them. Akira's orders flew, and they all moved around him as easily as a well-oiled machine. It suddenly felt natural to fight with the rest of the group. He intuitively took the spot on the team's left flank, protecting Ryuji and Makoto's from side attacks, while Yusuke did the same on their other side. The four of them held the front line and led the charge while Akira and the rest of the team rained spells and bullets on their opponents from behind.</p><p>"Fox, right one's ready to attack!"</p><p>"Leave it to me."</p><p>"Thanks for the heal, Mona!"</p><p>"...Weak to fire! Panther, Crow!..."</p><p>"On it!"</p><p>"Cognition change incoming! Be ready in three, two..."</p><p>"Noir, barrier!"</p><p>"Here you go!"</p><p>"...Now, guys! Let's do it!"</p><p>They rushed through the ark without a pause, not even trying to sneak around. When they got to the outside deck, Akira didn't hesitate a second before jumping like a cat over the rail and running along it towards the upper decks, and they all followed him without missing a beat, climbing the outer edges and balconies of the ark with flourishes and somersaults, completely forgoing the stairs and stifling corridors of the ship.</p><p>And it felt so good, to see Futaba and Prometheus hack into the false Medjed laptop and threaten him with absolute ruin unless he wrote her a recommendation letter. Ann didn't bother with a strategy when she saw the nobleman they had targeted leer at her, and Ryuji and Akira obliged her enthusiastically when she ordered them to dangle the man overboard. Their target was soon all but begging her for mercy, and his penmanship might have been a little shaky from how he trembled while Ann stood over him, glaring at him in barely restrained fury.</p><p>He thought it would take them weeks to gather the letters, but by the end of the day, they had collected two of them with relative ease. Goro followed them as they strolled back to the palace entrance with smug grins, his own heart beating a wild rhythm in his chest, blood and adrenaline pulsing through his body. He felt their wild smiles, their energy and confidence echo within him, and he thought that by their side, he could take down a god and emerge victorious. Shido wouldn't stand a chance in hell.</p><p>When they came back from the Metaverse, exhilarated from their successful missions, the whole group converged towards Leblanc without conferring about it. It was late, Sojiro had already left for the evening, and so, once the cafe's door was locked behind them, they didn't have to wait before falling into each other's arms. Goro let himself be swept aside by the fervor he shared with them, and he returned their kisses passionately, already half-mad with hunger and desire for them as he followed the press of their bodies towards Leblanc's attic.</p><p>He had thought he couldn't love them more than he already did. He had never been so glad to be wrong.</p><hr/><p>Haru was the first.</p><p>They were still breathless from the mission, still pumped up full of energy and violence, but as his lips caught hers in a ravenous kiss, as she wrapped her arms around him and returned his embrace, something happened to the crueler part of him, the one that had awoken almost three years ago with Loki, that hungered for pain and blood, that wanted to lash out when someone defied him. The part of him that had dreamt with relish of Shido's downfall, that had fought Akira for daring to love him, that had been eager to press a trigger, whoever was on the other side of the gun.</p><p>Like the first time the both of them had been intimate, it faltered and grew quiet in her presence, as if it didn't dare show itself to her. Even now, with the rush from the fights still pulsing through him, he felt a strange calmness overcome him, his hand brushing her still sweaty cheek and disheveled hair with surprising gentleness before they let themselves fall on the pile of quilts with the rest of the Thieves.</p><p>He and Haru undressed each other amid a flurry of caresses and kisses, and it wasn't long before she stood trembling and shy in front of him, but still as eager for more as he was. He was pleasantly surprised when she climbed in his lap resolutely and sank unto him without a trace of hesitation, a quiet gasp escaping her parted lips, and he let out a sigh of pleasure as he pressed her close to him, his arms wrapping around her waist and holding her tightly. Her eyes were half-closed from the pleasure, pink dusting her cheeks and she was so, so beautiful like this, panting softly as he covered her slim throat with infatuated kisses.</p><p>His hands roamed over her smooth skin and traced a path downward to grip her hips gently. She felt so warm and so soft, as they began to move against one another in slow movements, rocking back together. Their lips met again, lazily kissing each other as the pleasure built, until he had to tear away from her mouth just to take in the sight of her lithe frame moving over him, with her head thrown back in passion.</p><p>He drank in her quiet moans as she came and let out a shaking exhale against her neck as he reached his own peak. They continued rocking against each other slowly while they both came down from their high, Haru's arms resting around his shoulders as they traded tender kisses and sighs of happiness.</p><hr/><p>Ann and Morgana came next, the both of them as inseparable in love as they were in battle.</p><p>He spent a long time trading kisses and touches with Ann, running his fingers over her chest and between her legs while Morgana whispered guidance in his ear, on how to please her, where she was the most sensitive, how slow or fast Goro should move. Ann let him explore with genuine enthusiasm and bashful chuckles which slowly turned into bitten lips and soft gasps, until she pulled him to her with eagerness. Her long legs wrapped around him, making him shiver in anticipation while Morgana perched himself on his back and spoke words of adoration to her.</p><p>Not for the first time, he wondered at the relation between Ann and Morgana. He would have felt a bit like an accessory, a proxy between his two teammates, were it not for the tender affection they both showered him with. As his and Ann's bodies finally joined, with Morgana as close to them as he could ever be, he truly felt like a piece of the whole, a part of them both. And damn, but their strange threesome worked better than he would have ever thought. Ann's eyes were trained on his, one hand griped at the back of his neck, the other one lost in their boyfriend's fur, and Morgana's body felt like a warm and comforting hand on his shoulder blade, his soft paws digging gently in his skin and anchoring him to the present whenever the pleasure became too intense.</p><p>He lost himself to their words and bodies, one hand planted firmly beside Ann's head, the other gripping her curvy hip as his own snapped rhythmically against her. Morgana was murmuring praises against the shell of his ear, a nearly constant flow of <i>you're doing so good, that's it, look at her, she's enjoying it so much, it's all because of you, don't stop, the both of you are so perfect...</i> and oh God, the desperate sounds those words drew from his own mouth...</p><p>Her increasingly unrestrained moans, the devoted passion in Morgana's voice and the slap of skin against skin formed an obscene but intoxicating melody around them. And when he came, it was to the sensation of her burning core squeezing around him, of long nails tracing delicious paths along his shoulders, and of a rough tongue brushing appreciatively over the soft skin below his ear.</p><p>As they collapsed in a pile of skin and fur, Goro found himself pleasantly exhausted, and he watched the others finish their own couplings with low-lidded eyes, gaze roaming appreciatively over Akira arched back and Yusuke's boneless body, humming contentedly when Futaba finally collapsed with a soft moan against Makoto and Ryuji. He fell asleep to Morgana's soft body snuggled against his neck and Ann's fingers gliding through his hair in a delicious caress.</p><hr/><p>The next day passed in a blur, his mind still reeling from the events of the previous one. It seemed like the last barriers between them had been brought down the moment Akira had unleashed his real abilities, and Goro could hardly believe his own memories when he recalled the sensation of becoming one with them in battle, how it had felt to jump in the fray with his back completely exposed, without worrying for one second that they would let anything take advantage of his vulnerability. The fights had become fast-paced choreographies built on absolute trust, blindly reaching out towards the others and finding them reaching back without fail.</p><p>And after that, those moments in the attic... Fuck... The passion of their first night together had been a mere spark to the thunderstorm of sensations brought upon by his union with Haru, and then with Ann and Morgana. He had always wondered what could be so special about sex that could make a fool of so many men and women, and the concept had for many years been a source of both envy and distaste, a weakness he didn't want to cultivate but still craved guiltily.</p><p>But now that he had been given a taste, he couldn't help but want more, couldn't help but imagine all those intimate acts with the rest of his lovers. </p><p>The previous day had been exhilarating, something that felt like a dream or a delirious fantasy, to the point where he started to doubt his own memories. But all his worries were laid to rest as soon as they set foot into the Metaverse again.</p><p>They were unstoppable, ambushing shadows with ease and tearing through the enemies with relish. Just like the previous day, Goro found himself going with the flow of it as naturally as if he had been born for this, intuitively adapting his usual strategies to include those of his lovers, resulting in powerful onslaughts that took down everything in their path.</p><p>And how delicious it was, to see Haru face down the man that thought it was a good idea to mock her father's demise. The powerful slap she gave him and the polite trashing down she delivered had the TV president gaping at her like a fish, and when he transformed into a shadow with a roar of indignation, she proceeded to single-handedly beat him into a pulp, until he was barely able to sign his name at the bottom of the page.</p><p>Three letters.</p><p>Makoto marched through the restaurant poised like a real queen, and when she ordered their target to write his recommendation with a voice harder than steel, the cognition only hesitated for a few seconds before lowering his gaze and obeying. Goro watched the proceedings with rapt attention and when she turned back towards them, he swallowed with difficulty, hoping against all hope that his hard cock wasn't too visible under his form fitting outfit.</p><p>Four letters.</p><p>Just like the day before, they didn't even hesitate as they made their way to Leblanc, and Goro followed them without question, a part of him knowing that he would continue following them till the end of the world.</p><hr/><p>With Ryuji, it was a fight.</p><p>Where Haru had soothed the violent part of him the previous evening, Ryuji teased it to light again. It was a dangerous move, something that could easily end with one of them badly hurt, but Ryuji laughed as if the vicious beast he had unleashed was nothing more than a big puppy with too much enthusiasm. And then, he taught Goro to play instead of brawling, to hold his strength and enjoy the adrenaline without the pain that the detective had for so long associated with it.</p><p>With Ryuji, it was a fight, however it was one Goro won not by maiming and drawing blood as he had always done, but by pushing the other teen to the ground and holding him there, his hands firm but not hurting. Ryuji complained, so sure at first of his own victory, but in the end he didn't hold a grudge for long, and Goro was quickly forgiven and given a proud smile that made his victory twice as enjoyable.</p><p>He almost lost all his composure when he finally understood the purpose of this bout, with Ryuji caught under him, grinning awkwardly with cheeks that were starting to pink from something else than exertion. But the other teen murmured "Relax, dude. I'll tell you what to do," and Goro nodded despite his dry throat and the mad thumping of his heart.</p><p>Their dance was something new, for the detective. In a humbling show of fair play, Ryuji let him stay on top even if he clearly was the most experienced of them both. He taught him a different kind of lesson, maybe not so different from what Goro had learned with Haru and Ann, but still terrifying and exciting at the same time.</p><p>He ended up with his face buried in the crook of Ryuji's neck, eyes tightly shut as he moved against his lover, his thoughts a confused mix of <i>what am I doing what am I doing what the fuck am I doing</i> and <i>oh fuck, oh fuck he's so hot, so tight, and this feels good, this feels so fucking good</i>. The other teen's unabashed groans of pleasure urged him to speed up the pace, just like the muscular legs wrapped around his hips and the heels that were digging in his lower back, and Goro lost himself to the pleasure. He was maybe rougher than he should have been, still riled up from their little brawl, but Ryuji didn't seem to mind. Instead, the other teen only encouraged him, goading him into letting himself go completely, until they were rutting like beasts amid the quilts, their world reduced to the friction between their joined bodies.</p><p>When Ryuji's teeth sank into his shoulder to muffle a shout of pleasure as he arched under him, Goro eyes snapped open, taking in the ruffled bleached hair tickling his nose, the beads of sweat running down the skin of his lover's neck, the tense muscles and the sharp collarbone under his lips, and it was instinct more than reason that made him bite down possessively too as he reached his own peak with a broken groan, tightening his arms almost painfully around this obnoxious, aggravating, maddeningly wonderful boyfriend of his.</p><hr/><p>Yusuke and Futaba were a surprise, the both of them teaming together as they sometimes did when they were not bickering with each other. Those two were the oddities of the group, but together, they were a force to be reckoned with, their duo both unpredictable and utterly devious, despite the appearances.</p><p>The three of them traded kisses for a long while, not gentle pecks but full-blown French-kisses, full of playfulness and possessiveness, until they were panting against each other, Futaba tightly pressed to his front and Yusuke undulating maddeningly slow against his back. While Goro had been almost sure of what was about to happen, Yusuke surprised him yet again.</p><p>"You don't want to..." Goro asked with an imperceptible shaking in his voice, a mix of relief and disappointment he refused to focus too much on.</p><p>Yusuke smiled slyly at him. "I believe our esteemed leader wants to be your first. Maybe another time, yes?"</p><p>It was hard not to glance at Akira when the meaning of the words registered, and so Goro instead focused on his current lovers, gripping them tightly against him as he surrendered to the hunger they had awoken inside him. He was still full of energy and pent-up adrenaline from their assault on Shido's palace, despite his earlier round with Ryuji. Full of daring, too, and when Futaba mischievously suggested paying back Yusuke for his demonstration the other day, it was all Goro could do not to salivate at the decadent — but oh so enticing — idea.</p><p>It was a novelty, once again, but despite the nervousness, he couldn't help but remember the eagerness in Yusuke's eyes and the wonderful feeling of his teammate's warm mouth over his cock, and the idea of making Yusuke lose control just like he had done to Goro himself was enough to cement his resolve.</p><p>The first taste was the strangest, but the deep groan from his teammate had Goro immediately chasing for more, just to see the flush rise on Yusuke's usually pale skin. Futaba herself was quick to offer her aid with a whole bunch of lewd suggestions, suggestions that, in his current state of mind, he had no problem following. Her hand brushed his bangs away from his face so they wouldn't get in his mouth... or more likely so that she could have an unobstructed view of the action, but he didn't mind, he didn't mind at all. Not with her slim body tangled with his between their teammate's long legs, not with her thumb brushing his lip right where it was stretched around Yusuke's cock, not with her quiet gasps and her intense eyes focused on him as if she couldn't look away from the sight he made.</p><p>When Yusuke came, most of it ended on Goro's face, while he panted and coughed to regain his breath. And not a second later, Futaba was rolling him on his back resolutely, and he barely had the time to take in her naked form before she sank unto him, and he arched and moaned from the sudden sensation. The experience with Yusuke had left him hard as a rock, and feeling her, so hot and tight around him, was enough to bring him to the edge almost immediately. He must have been a mess, with his hair disheveled, his face pink and covered in fluids, his eyes unfocused from the onslaught of pleasure, but still her eyes roamed over him hungrily as she rode him without missing a beat.</p><p>Yusuke had moved behind him, maneuvering Goro until his back was resting against his own torso. His lips pressed insistent kisses over the side of the detective's throat while his elegant fingers traced patterns along his chest. Pressed closely between the two of them, Goro could only let himself be overwhelmed by the desire he felt for them. He moaned when his boyfriend started whispering decadent words to his ear, with Futaba grinning gleefully at them as she sped up the pace.</p><p>A slave to their will, Goro could do nothing but let himself be swept away by the pleasure. His fingers dug into the skinny legs wrapped around his hips while Futaba tilted her head back and gasped with abandon, and then, he was gone. His body arched violently between his two lovers, a desperate groan building in his chest and spilling from his lips as he finally came.</p><p>"Perfect," Yusuke murmured in his ear, tearing a last moan from Goro's throat. "Absolutely perfect..."</p><hr/><p>Something felt different the next day. Whereas their previous expeditions through the ark had been full of joyous freedom mixed with the thrill of battle, there was a strange quietness and determination to his lovers now. They still performed admirably, and their progress through the remaining corridors of the ark was as fast-paced as before, but most of them seemed nervous, and while Akira, Makoto and Morgana seemed hyper-focused on today's task, the others often lost themselves in their thoughts with worried expressions.</p><p>As they made their way towards the engine room of the ship, Goro whispered to Ann: "Are you alright?"</p><p>She laughed nervously. "Oh, yes! Haha, I mean, we're doing great, right?"</p><p>...Damn, she had no acting skill whatsoever. The detective frowned at her with a wounded and disappointed look, and Ann faltered, eyes filled with guilt at being caught lying. "...I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. This is the last letter, right? I just hope everything goes okay..."</p><p>Oh... Indeed, the team had a good reason to be nervous, as the man whose cognition they were going against was no push-over. Although the Thieves had taken down Kaneshiro, Shido's "Cleaner" was on an altogether whole new level, not just a mobster but someone who made it his job to make people disappear.</p><p>The corridor they were walking through was void of enemies for now, so Goro allowed himself to reach for Ann's hand, slipping his armored fingers through her gloved ones with a reassuring smile. "Calm down. We make a great team, the nine of us. No matter how strong that guy is, I'm confident we can defeat him. He won't stand a chance against us."</p><p>Even if his words were addressed to her, he said them loud enough that the rest of the team could hear them too, and he could see them react to it, small nods of acquiescence and tense muscles imperceptibly relaxing. As they neared the place where the Cleaner was supposedly waiting for them, though, Akira asked for a small respite.</p><p>"Okay, team," he said in a grave voice. "You heard Crow. No matter what's waiting for us in there, we stand together. We have never been as strong and united as we are right now, and we're not letting some cognition get the better of us."</p><p>"Yeah man," Ryuji's expression was dark as a thunderstorm, and he let out a rough breath as if to rid himself of his remaining apprehension. "I'm effin' ready."</p><p>"Me too!" Haru said in a firm voice punctuated by a decisive thump of her ax's shaft against the ground. "We won't fail, he's going to feel the full might of our wrath!"</p><p>"Well said," Goro chuckled, knowing how terrifying Haru could be when she was pissed off. "Come on, we should head on."</p><p>As they made their way through the door to the engine room, Akira's hand caught his shoulder in passing, and Goro paused in his steps with a curious look. The Thieves' leader looked uncomfortably tense under his mask, gaze flitting around and fingers clenched almost painfully in the detective's shoulder. With a quick dart of his tongue to wet his lips, Akira finally met his eyes and said: "Crow... Goro... Be safe, okay?"</p><p>Was... Akira afraid? For him? Goro stared at his lover for a long moment, at loss for words, before he gathered himself and patted his boyfriend's hand gently. "You too, Akira," he replied sincerely, before adding with a fond smile: "No stupid heroics, alright? I won't forgive you if you get yourself killed in there."</p><p>The other teen's lips twisted themselves into an ugly smile for a brief moment, and Akira's voice sounded deadly serious when he said: "The same goes for you. You better not forget it."</p><hr/><p>The battle did not go as well as they had hoped.</p><p>Although Goro tried to appeal to their opponent, in a discussion fraught with implied threats and calculated politeness, the Cleaner didn't relent in the end, and they had to draw their weapons as he transformed into a huge shadow. Goro threw himself into the battle, flanked by Makoto and Ryuji, but it was soon apparent that the team was off their game.</p><p>Half of them were distracted, and the rest was constantly on their guard, as if they were preparing for an ambush instead of focusing on the current battle. Goro snarled as Yusuke missed an opening for the third consecutive time when he should have pressed the assault. It was almost as if they held back once again, not showing the full extent of their power. And while Akira could have been giving orders for them to focus on, he himself seemed to be stuck on the defensive, refraining from his usual taunts, barely calling for his personas, as if he was saving his strength instead of giving it all for this final battle. Even Haru, despite her previous words, could only focus on throwing protective barriers one after another on Goro, as it seemed he was the only one holding the offensive in this battle.</p><p>What the hell was wrong with them? They all looked so goddamn terrified that Goro himself felt his apprehension irrationally rise to a crescendo. But there was no time to wonder about the reason behind their behavior. When Ryuji was almost taken down by a sweeping slash from the shadow's weapon, Goro was barely fast enough to intervene and deflect the blow. A knot of confused fear in his guts, he snarled at his teammate through his clenched teeth: "Come on, dammit! Would you just focus on the battle already?!"</p><p>"S-sorry!" Ryuji almost whimpered as he gathered himself, and Goro stood protectively in front of him until he was sure the other boy was back on his feet.</p><p>His words had managed to tear through the inattention of his teammates for a moment, but it was clear that the battle would keep dragging on if they didn't do something about it. And that was when a stupid idea went through his mind, but before he could banish it, it had taken hold of him. It would be dangerous, especially with his teammates so obviously distracted, but... but God, he trusted them, and maybe he wouldn't have done something so foolish by himself against such a strong opponent, but they had his back, and with their help, he knew he could pull it through.</p><p>"Joker!" He called between two attacks. "Everyone!... I need you all to cover me!"</p><p>This at least managed to grab the attention of the whole team.</p><p>"What?! What do you mean by that?"</p><p>"Dude, what the hell?..."</p><p>"What are you planning?"</p><p>"I'm ending this fight before any of you get seriously hurt!"</p><p>"What?! No way!" Akira tried to switch to the front line with him, but Goro didn't let him, standing between him and the powerful shadow. Their leader snarled. "Don't be fucking stupid, Crow! I said no heroics!"</p><p>Goro almost laughed at the hypocrisy of his lover's words. "Then consider it payback for when you stood in the middle of a battlefield just to prove your point!" And with that, he summoned Loki.</p><p>The spell he had dubbed Desperation was not something he used often, and he reserved it either for battles against weak enemies he wanted to get rid of quickly, or for the rare cases where he had bitten more than he could chew, and taking a gamble was the only way to survive the fight. Throwing down his defense to focus on attacking was terribly dangerous, especially against a strong opponent like this one, but it would expedite the battle and end it before inattention could cause his teammates to make a fatal mistake.</p><p>The magic suffused his muscles, and he changed his battle stance to reflect it. Despite the nauseating sensation of hypersensitivity on his skin, the rush of adrenaline was almost worth it. And although a part of him felt fucking terrified at how vulnerable he was in this state, where a single blow could lead to his demise, he heard his lovers scrambling behind him, ready to help, and it was enough for him to launch himself at the shadow with renewed vigor.</p><p>Almost instantly, he felt the rush of support and protective skills wrap around him, while a bunch of debuffs where thrown haphazardly towards his opponent. In the midst of his battle lust, he still felt warmth spread through his chest: just like he thought, they instantly came to his aid without a hesitation. They had his back. Mona, Panther, Queen and Joker's healing spells flowed through his veins in an almost constant stream, and although he would have certainly been already killed if he had been alone, they didn't let any harm come to him.</p><p>With reckless abandon, he threw himself wholly into the fight, not even once thinking of his own safety, knowing that they got it covered. With their strength of will sustaining his own, he slashed at his opponent with relish, feeling immensely proud of himself when he saw the shadow completely overwhelmed, barely able to defend itself.</p><p>God, it felt so addictive, to become a conduit for the might of the Phantom Thieves. Their whole energy flowed through him to tear down the enemy in their path. Just like previously, when he had fought as an equal among them and discovered a sense of overwhelming kinship, it was like he had now become their weapon, the spearhead of the team, piercing through their opponent with the full strength of his lovers backing him.</p><p>How could he have ever thought that teamwork would only slow him down? Here he was, stronger than ever, a catalyst for a force that felt as unstoppable as a hurricane. Who would dare oppose them, after seeing what they were capable of? </p><p>He couldn't contain his laughter as a twist of his sword tore the shadow's weapon from its hands. With a wild grin, he slammed into the creature, and it hit the ground with a loud thump, immediately reverting to the Cleaner's cognitive form.</p><p>"Okay kid, okay! You win..." The man's voice was shaking, despite his attempts to sound unaffected, and he was already trying to lift himself up. But that wouldn't do, that wouldn't do at all. Goro still held the advantage, and he was determined to prove it.</p><p>He walked with purpose over the man, violently put his boot over the man's chest to push him back down, and slammed the tip of his sword in the ground just beside his head, in a screeching noise of metal against metal. And... yeah, there it was: the instinctual cringe in the Cleaner's otherwise bored expression, and the fear that was now clearly visible in his eyes.</p><p>Breathing heavily, his blood pulsing from the overload of spells and sensations, Goro drawled with a voice charged with feral delight: "Well then... Why don't we talk about this letter, now?"</p><hr/><p>As soon as the Cleaner finally left them alone in the observation deck, Futaba moaned in a high-pitched voice that was fraught with relief: "You're crazy, Crow, you're one hundred percent, totally, completely fucking crazy..." </p><p>With a laugh, he almost collapsed against Yusuke and Makoto as they rushed to his side, body still shaking with adrenaline. Morgana clawed at his pants until he finally sat down on one of the room's rickety chairs, and then he jumped on the console beside him and started checking him for injuries with eyes wide with fear and relief. "That was absolutely reckless... Why did you do that? We would have taken him down eventually."</p><p>"You were distracted," Goro replied in a voice that felt raw from the exertion. "You were making mistakes, and I was afraid one of you would end up hurt if we didn't end the fight quickly..."</p><p>"It was my fault," Ryuji said somberly, skin paler than usual. "I totally messed up. If you hadn't been there..."</p><p>"Oh, no, quit it," Goro said hurriedly, a small tired smile making its way to his lips. "We're both okay, everyone is safe, and we got the letter. And... what did you say, last time? "Got your back"..."</p><p>With a guilty chuckle, Ryuji bashfully scratched the back of his head. "Oh man, you remembered..." And when Goro looked at him with an almost insulted expression, he hurriedly added with a smile. "Yeah, sorry, 'course you remembered. Thanks for having my back this time around. You made us proud, dude, so effin' proud..."</p><p>"Indeed, you did very good, Goro-kun..." Haru whispered. "I was so terrified when you charged at the shadow like that, but then, you fought admirably. I almost couldn't believe my own eyes..."</p><p>Yusuke sighed dreamily. "Yes, it was magnificent. Our powers combined, with Goro as our sword of Justice... Truly the perfect vision of indomitable might."</p><p>"I still can't believe how right it felt, to combine our powers like that..." Voice shaky, Makoto squeezed his arm gently, and Goro rose his eyes towards her as she continued. "Although we can't ignore how dangerous it was too... Don't ever do something like that without talking to us about it first, okay, Goro?"</p><p>He was thoroughly chastised by her words and nodded in ascent, and felt himself relax when she crouched beside him and pulled him into a hug. Soon, the others were gathered around him too, each one of them seeking reassurances through words and touches, just to make sure he was alright. But through it all, someone didn't speak at all.</p><p>It didn't take long for Goro to notice the presence missing at his side. He swept his gaze worriedly around the room, until he finally found Akira, standing back in a corner of the observation deck. The Thieves' leader was staring at him fixedly, his expression inscrutable. But tension was visible through his whole body, and as Goro searched his eyes, the other teen suddenly turned away sharply. His voice was tense and curt as he spoke: "Wrap it up. We still need to return to the safe room."</p><p>Goro's heart twisted in his chest. Crap... Was... was Akira angry with him? Oh God, he was, he fucking was... Goro had basically ignored his orders and pulled up a risky move that put the whole team in danger. Akira was disappointed in him, he wouldn't even look at him. Shit... Shit, he had messed up, hadn't he?</p><p>They all awkwardly gathered themselves, sending confused glances at Akira and at each other, but no one spoke as they shuffled to grab their weapons back. Akira was waiting for them near the door leading back to the engine room, his posture stiff, and still not looking in Goro's direction. With a mounting feeling of guilt and dread, the detective grabbed the piece of paper left by the Cleaner and stored it in his belt pouch, then stood up and followed his teammates towards the engine room.</p><p>Five letters.</p><p>As they traipsed back towards the stairs, the whole team closed around Goro, strangely silent and focused. Akira walked beside him, radiating danger and killing intent as he lazily swept his gaze around the engine room. For what, Goro didn't know, but he thought he saw something retreat through the shadows, and there was an expression of fierce satisfaction on their leader's face as they left the room without disruption, leaving Goro more confused than ever. But the overwhelming guilt still numbed his tongue, and he was too ashamed to dare break the silence right now.</p><p>Taking point once again, as he was more familiar with the ship's layout, Goro led them to the nearest safe room to regroup for a moment. As they made their way into the cabin, he stretched tiredly, still doing his best to ignore the guilt that was churning in his guts. "I suppose we're taking a breath here before making our way to the treasure room? Shall we go over the maps, Queen?"</p><p>The rest of the team had entered behind him, checking the rest of the room for missed treasures and sitting spots, but when Goro turned around, Akira was stalking towards him, a determined expression on his face. Feeling his heart plummet in his chest, the detective thought he would stop in front of him and start yelling at him, but his lover didn't. Akira pressed forward without a hesitation and backed him away against the table firmly, hips digging almost painfully against his. To his stupefaction, he found himself pushed roughly on the tabletop, with Akira's body looming dangerously close over him. There was a wild light in the Thieves leader's eyes under the mask, something predatory, that left Goro speechless at the situation he now found himself in. And then Akira rolled his hips against his with brutal determination, and fuck. Oh fuck. He hadn't seen that coming at all, but damn if it didn't leave him breathless and immediately yearning for more.</p><p>"Joker!... What..."</p><p>But Akira didn't let him finish. A red-gloved hand grabbed the chin of his helmet, another the tip of his mask, and they separated them firmly so that Joker could plunge between them and devour Goro's lips in a breathtaking kiss.</p><p>The angle was all wrong, what with their masks in the way, but it didn't stop Akira from <i>claiming</i> his mouth like a new land to conquer, tongue twisting against Goro's, teeth gnawing at his lips until the detective relented and succumbed to the kiss. When they separated, the devious glint in Joker's eyes spoke of a hunger barely restrained.</p><p>"Tonight, you're mine."</p><p>Goro was aware of the relieved chuckles, wolf whistles and indulgent smiles of the rest of the team as they watched them without intervening, and the rush of relief he felt when he finally realized the reason behind Akira's brusque behavior earlier was incredible. Oh God... oh God, Akira hadn't averted his eyes in anger, he had been... The other teen rolled their hips together once again, and okay, maybe seeing Goro dominate the hell out of a fucking yakuza was reason enough to leave him horny as fuck... </p><p>Elated by his lover's reaction, Goro couldn't contain a breathless chuckle and a provocative smile.</p><p>"...Promises, promises... You better keep to your word, dear leader."</p><p>"Oh, I will." Akira's voice didn't falter, didn't hesitate, stating the words like an evidence. And in his eyes, a flame was burning, a twin to the one his promise had awakened in Goro.</p><hr/><p>He crashed into Akira as soon as they closed Leblanc's door. The other teen was as hungry as he was, grabbing his hips almost painfully and pressing them flush against one another, as they devoured each other's mouth and rutted against one another. He could hear the others laugh and felt hands grab at them to pull them towards the stairs, but he had a hard time separating from the other teen, devoured by the need to utterly consume Akira right now. They stumbled blindly to follow the guiding hands that steered them in the direction of the attic and had to pause for a moment at the bottom of the stairs when Akira slammed him against the wall with a hungry growl, determined to ravage him here and now.</p><p>"Come on guys, we're almost there," Ann whispered bemusedly to their ears, her caressing hand along Goro's arm a sharp contrast to Akira's fingers digging in his hips. The Thieves' leader slowly drew back from their kiss, panting harshly, and Goro had to suppress a snarl of frustration at the retreat. Akira's eyes were clouded with lust, but then, a wolfish smile broke out on his face, and he turned away and ran up the stairs.</p><p>In the state he was in, Goro found himself already chasing him before he even processed what was happening, his own smile stretching the corners of his mouth almost painfully. Futaba let out a teasing snicker when he passed by her on the threshold, and he snatched a quick kiss with her before continuing towards his true target. Akira had turned around and was waiting for him in the center of the room, eyes burning with desire half hidden under his ruffled hair, and a sharp smile with just a sliver of teeth. The Thieves' leader spread his arms invitingly, head tilted in a provocative attitude as if saying "Well, what are you waiting for?", and Goro growled in turn, advancing towards him and mashing their mouths together to resume their previous activity.</p><p>He felt like he was burning, consumed by the lust and the warmth coming from Akira's body against him, the friction between them only serving to stir the flames. Hands joined them, running along their bodies, pulling at their clothes, and without breaking the kiss, he twisted his arms blindly to allow his jacket to be pulled away, before wrapping them once more around Akira. The other teen's fingers fought deftly with his shirt's buttons, and they had to separate for a second so that Goro could wrench his arms from the sleeves with Yusuke's help, while Futaba and Haru eagerly pulled up Akira's turtleneck and pushed him back against the detective. Bare chested, they groaned into each other's mouth, hands roaming over uncovered skin possessively, until Akira detached their lips to pant harshly against his neck.</p><p>"Lay down, love. I'm going to fucking <i>ravage</i> you..."</p><p>Oh God... Goro had to suppress a desperate moan at the words, and at the violent desire that twisted his guts. Despite the apprehension, he found himself almost ready to let Akira take control, overcome by some primal craving that begged to be satisfied. But... no, Goro wasn't one to just obey orders like this, he wasn't one to bend the knee without a fight. If Akira wanted him… he would have to work for it.</p><p>Hands shaking from the strain, he pushed roughly at his lover's chest to separate them and growled at the other teen:</p><p>"...Who says you're on top, Kurusu?"</p><p>Everything came to a sudden stop, as Akira paused in his movements, and their teammates turned to watch them both with batted breath and widening grins. After a few seconds, Akira's lips twitched in a smirk, and he tutted softly, his voice a low purr charged with Joker's dangerous drawl. "My, my... contesting your leader's orders, Crow?"</p><p>He had straightened from his usual slouch, meeting Goro's gaze head on, and the detective couldn't contain a sneer at the challenge in his eyes.</p><p>"Just because I have to obey your orders in the Metaverse, doesn't mean I have to do it in the bedroom too."</p><p>"Ooh, alpha males' showdown..." Futaba whispered with a knowing hum.</p><p>Beside her, Ann giggled gleefully. "Get the popcorn, girls, this is getting good..."</p><p>"Well…" There was no hiding the glint of interest in Akira's eyes, as his gaze roamed all over Goro, as if he was a puzzle he couldn't wait to get his hands on. "It seems I was mistaken. Looks like Goro still got some bite left in him, after all..."</p><p>Incensed, the detective raised his head in defiance, showing a grin full of teeth. "Oh, I can bite, don't worry. Who knows, I might even leave some marks on you if you ask me nicely." And damn, it was intoxicating, this power struggle between them, as if they had yet to decide if they were going to fuck or to fight.</p><p>Akira seemed to share the sentiment, as the dangerous grin plastered on his face turned into a bloodthirsty one. Still, instead of dropping into a fighting posture, he purred in delight. "And here I was, lamenting the fact that you had become quite docile these past few days."</p><p>The little fucker... The lust buzzing under Goro's skin only seemed to swell in time with the aggravation caused by Akira's words, and he asked in a light tone full of honeyed venom: "Oh? Should I show you how docile I am? Why don't you let <i>me</i> do the ravaging instead?"</p><p>Behind him, Ryuji snorted. "Oh man, Akira is <i>always</i> on top. Good luck trying to change his mind."</p><p>"Come on, don't say you don't enjoy feeling my cock inside you, Ryuji..." Although his crude words were addressed to their teammate, the roguish smile on the Thieves' leader was directed at Goro, and it was enough to make his breath catch in his throat.</p><p>God dammit, just the suggestion was enough to make his own cock twitch in interest. He was hard as a rock, and craving for release, and Akira's keen eyes didn't miss the effect his words had on him. Eyelids dropping to half-mast, grin turning into a suave smirk, the Thieves' leader approached him slowly, and damn, why did he have to be so fucking sexy?</p><p>"Don't you want to know what it feels like, too?" Akira's soft baritone seemed to have dropped an octave lower. "Come on, love, admit it. The curiosity is killing you."</p><p>"You give yourself too much credit, Akira..."</p><p>The other teen chuckled, as if he wasn't bothered in the least by Goro's barb, and the detective tensed. As thrilling as their little banter was, this discussion was taking too much fucking time, and he couldn't help but taunt the Thieves' leader into taking action. "Right now, the only thing I see is a loud-mouthed braggart full of himself. You're all talk, but I bet that's all you're capable o-"</p><p>His words cut down abruptly as Akira suddenly surged into his space again, eyes blazing and expression more voracious than ever. An arm wrapped around his waist, the other teen pressed close to him and whispered to his ear.</p><p>"Don't be so sure. I can have you crying for more long before I'm done with you."</p><p>Oh hell, it was totally unfair, to have him speak in this god-damned sinful voice. And the words... How could he say things like this without...</p><p>"I'm gonna make you come so hard you'll forget your own name..."</p><p>...Fuck. Fuck... He was so screwed...</p><p>"...And then I'm going to do it once again, until the only thing you remember is how to beg for it..."</p><p>Oh God...</p><p>"Fine... Fine! Do as you want!" Goro suddenly snarled in a voice that sounded shamefully unsteady, lust and wounded pride clashing violently in his mind. He could feel a smirk stretching the lips that pressed against his ear.</p><p>"Oh, I will… And you'll want it too, I promise." The light tone in Akira's voice couldn't completely hide the jubilation of his victory and the deviousness of his words. Goro had a hard time not punching him in the face for being so goddamn smug. Akira was going to be insufferable for the rest of the evening.</p><p>"You better not disappoint me..." The detective said, not trying to hide the threat in his words.</p><p>"I won't," Akira replied easily. "But I might be in need of an assistant for this round…"</p><p>And he rose a hand in an elegant gesture towards Makoto.</p><p>She blinked from her spot between Yusuke and Ann, and whispered a surprised "Me? Oh…", before climbing to her feet and joining the both of them, slipping her hand into Akira's. Goro stared warily from one to the other, at the feline smirk of the Thieves' leader, to the light of understanding in Makoto's eyes before she let out a embarrassed chuckle.</p><p>"Oh." She said again. "You want me to prepare him for you, then."</p><p>The words brought a powerful shiver to Goro's spine, and a storm of apprehension mixed with full-blown desire that was only exacerbated by Akira's throaty purr of "Mmh, yes, I'd appreciate it..."</p><p>He suddenly felt as if he was trapped between two predators, a lion and a lioness, both ready to feast upon him. As for Futaba and Yusuke, Akira and Makoto were a force to be reckoned with when they teamed together, obstinate and driven like no others. She wasn't his second-in-command for nothing.</p><p>And as if she wanted to prove this very point, Makoto glanced at Goro with a calculating look. "…Just prepare him?" She said with an imperceptible smile.</p><p>Akira went behind her, slipping his arms around her waist in a loose hug. "We could share him." He said nonchalantly to her as he brushed a kiss to her neck, peering at Goro with a decadent grin. "What do you say, love? Think you can keep up with the both of us at once?"</p><p>He knew how to recognize a battle already lost, but like hell he would admit defeat so easily.</p><p>"Don't get too cocky…" Goro said with a flare of both defiance and lust in his eyes as he met their leader's stare head on. "You might be the one left in the dust…"</p><p>"Oh dear…" He heard Haru whisper in the back, delight evident in her voice.</p><p>Makoto, who was now reclining against Akira's chest, hummed pensively. "If Goro is up to it, then I guess I am, too. Let see how this goes…"</p><p>Goro watched her warily, still stuck between the desire for more and the stubborn pride that prevented him from giving in so easily. Still, that little clash with Akira had put him on the defensive, and some part of him desperately needed to reassert control here.</p><p>With a belligerent sneer on his lips, he stared down at Makoto. "Are you sure <i>you</i> will be able to keep up the pace? Don't fucking underestimate me."</p><p>"Ooh," Morgana guffawed. "Crow just issued a challenge to Queen! He's done for, now!"</p><p>"And with a curse word, too…" Yusuke added with false outrage. "Such impertinence…"</p><p>Makoto had detached herself from Akira, and she moved closer to Goro with a half-amused, half-admonishing expression. "You're incorrigible…" She murmured fondly. "Why do I put up with you?"</p><p>Behind her, their leader had retreated with a knowing smirk. "He's just being a brat, don't mind him, Makoto," he said, and Futaba's snickering only served to put Goro even more on the defensive. He didn't like this, the knowledge that they were having fun at his expense. He knew, objectively, that it was all good-natured fun, but that did nothing to soothe the vindictive part of him that remembered similar mockeries used like weapons between the children at the orphanage.</p><p>Hands clasped demurely in front of her, Makoto met his gaze steadily. "Well then… shall we begin?…"</p><p>Goro couldn't contain a stubborn frown at those words, and she had the gall to chuckle when she saw it. "It'll be alright, Goro, I promise. Please lay down for me…"</p><p>She had said it with a soft smile, but he could still see a gleeful spark in her eyes, one that made the part of him still stuck in memories of the orphanage want to spit at her in defiance. With a snort, he told her: "What I said to Akira also applies to you: you think I'm just going to bend over for you?"</p><p>"This was not an order, this was a suggestion." She replied with a raised eyebrow. "A <i>polite</i> suggestion."</p><p>"Yes, well," he mocked. "Doesn't mean I have to obey like a good little dog."</p><p>Makoto considered him carefully, then sighed softly. "You're not going to make it easy for me, are you?… Come on, Goro. Get down on the quilts."</p><p>"Make me," he hissed, like a gauntlet thrown on the ground between them.</p><p>He saw her close her eyes for a second, before she opened them again, and there was steel inside her gaze as she fixed him, and then…</p><p>Everything happened in the blink of an eye. One second he was staring down at her, a belligerent glint in his eyes. The next, she had seized his wrist, moved into his space, and he had barely the time to see the walls and ceiling turn dizzily around him before he was slammed onto the ground, flat on his back, the breath knocked right out of his chest, and with Makoto standing over him.</p><p>"Stay down."</p><p>He froze, eyes wide open at the audacity of her move. This was the first time he had seen the assertiveness in her voice and actions directed at him like this, and for a moment, they stood immobile, gazes clashing against each other. Poised on the brink of something dangerous, muscles taut with tension, Goro felt the brutal savagery he associated with Loki course under his skin, a second away from taking over and showing Makoto her place and what it meant to dare defy him and humiliate him like this. His teammate seemed to realize the danger she had just awoken, but instead of retreating, her gaze hardened, determination evident in her very pose.</p><p>"Stay. Down." She repeated, and he could feel every eye on him and how dare she... in front of everyone... He should fight back, throw her down in turn, hold her until she admitted defeat and apologized... He should remind them all that no one could order him around, that he only obeyed himself, and never bowed to anyone... He should...</p><p>He stayed down.</p><p>She did not take her eyes off him. He thought that if she did, the strange spell that was forcing him immobile on the ground would be irremediably broken. His hands were splayed down over the covers, fingers tensed, ready to haul him upright at the smallest sign of weakness, and he knew she was aware of it, as she didn't relent for one second. Approaching him calmly as if he was a wild beast — maybe he was, at this moment — she came to a stop over him and slowly lowered herself on her knees, legs surrounding his torso, never averting her gaze. He knew she could feel the tension in each of his muscles, like a coiled snake ready to strike, but she didn't show any sign of fear. Instead, she raised a hand, slid it around his skull, and then her fingers started to clench in his hair. They weren't pulling, simply holding them in an unyielding grip, but his nostrils flared at the sensation.</p><p>"Stay down." She said a third time, this time quieter, her tone almost soothing, although the command in her voice was as inflexible as before. And slowly, slowly, Goro forced his muscles to relax, one by one, still a prisoner of those unflinching eyes of hers. It was slow-going, like the shifting of continents, but she waited patiently, until he yielded to her completely. Only then did she release her hold on his hair, instead brushing the pads of her fingers along his skull in that delicious pattern he had been addicted to ever since their first night together. As she gently brushed his hair away from his face, he exhaled shakily and after a few seconds, broke eye contact and averted his gaze instinctively.</p><p>"That's it..." She murmured in a pleased tone, and his heartbeat sped up at the words, while the remaining stiffness in his spine finally melted away.</p><p>"...Alright, we know who's the real alpha in this room, now."</p><p>The tension in the attic disappeared as suddenly as the silence under Futaba's words and Ryuji's laughter, and Goro was suddenly made aware of their audience. As soon as Makoto realized they were once again at the center of attention, her authoritative posture shattered, leaving her with a wide-eyed gaze and a blush that covered her head to toes. Seeing her falter and lose all her confidence in a second should have spelled her doom, and Goro knew for sure that in this state, she would be incapable of defending herself should he strive to regain control. But the rebellious streak he had expected didn't come. Instead, he was left strangely bereft, still immobile under her, not daring to disobey her even now.</p><p><i>Did she just… assert dominance?</i> he asked himself, unsettled by the lack of need for retaliation. He had a hard time comprehending what had just transpired, that would have robbed him of his pride like that. Especially as even now, with Makoto breaking down over him, he couldn't find it in himself to use the situation to his advantage.</p><p>"Oh Goro, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me!" She was completely flustered, stammering her apologies as if she had gravely wronged him. And he supposed she had, in a sense, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't muster any outrage towards her. Only a strange sense of tranquility that he couldn't explain.</p><p>"S'alright..." He mumbled, still rattled over the whole situation. "It was... quite unexpected."</p><p>He felt a bit wary of her, but he couldn't deny the burning desire that her little demonstration had awoken inside him. It was an addictive mix of shame and lust, the loss of control something he would have never allowed before meeting them. But here, now, with her, it was okay to surrender.</p><p>She sounded as if she wasn't so sure of it, though. "I'm so sorry, it wasn't my intention to make you feel bad, I j-just got carried away, but if you wish for me to stop..."</p><p>"No," he almost groaned in frustration. "It's okay, stop worrying. Just... do it, okay? You won fair and square."</p><p>Makoto didn't look terribly convinced by his words. "...Are you sure? I don't want you to force yourself if you're uncomfortable, we could always..."</p><p>"Makoto." He met her eyes head on despite the almost overwhelming need to look away. "Do it. Please. Before I change my mind."</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>God, he felt so mortified by the situation. Not able to hold her gaze for too long right now, he dragged his eyes away, and almost flinched when he saw that the rest of the group were still sending amused glances at them. He watched them nervously while they were slowly divesting themselves and gathering the quilts around them, trying not to think too much of what was about to happen to him.</p><p>Ann's foot tapped gently against his own as she towered over them with a bunch of pillows in her arms. "Come on, you two, move a bit so that we can get everyone comfortable."</p><p>Makoto backed away sheepishly, and Goro accepted her hand to get back up on his knees too, letting himself be guided around so that everyone could settle around them. He grumbled a bit when Ryuji ruffled his hair playfully, but his attention was still focused on Makoto's next move.</p><p>She shuffled closer to him so that they were face to face, and he couldn't help but tense a little at her approach. She froze, before reaching out slowly toward his face.</p><p>"Goro…" Makoto whispered, hands brushing carefully along his cheeks, and he warily met her gaze. "Goro, we don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable, okay?"</p><p>"I told you…"</p><p>"I know, I know. But if you're pushing yourself, that means we need to stop immediately, you understand?"</p><p>He sent her a baffled stare, before scoffing and gazing pointedly at his pants and the half-hard cock that was clearly visible under the cloth. "Really? Does this look like I'm not enjoying myself?"</p><p>Instead of pacifying her, his reply only seemed to worry her even more. "A physical reaction is not consent! Goro, this is not..."</p><p>"God, stop," he interrupted her before she could make this even more awkward for him. "I'm..." His fingers drummed agitatedly on his thighs, and he looked around for a bit, before saying all at once. "I want this, okay?! I'm just... just nervous, but fuck, I want this..."</p><p>And he really did. The anxiety he felt was nothing compared to the rush of guilty yearning Akira's words had awakened inside of him. The more he let his thoughts wander into that forbidden territory, the more he felt his reservations melt away. The only obstacle seemed to be his fucking ego, that screamed that it was beneath him to give free rein to that kind of desires. But he had enough of listening to its nagging anymore.</p><p>With a frustrated sigh, he let his forehead drop against Makoto's shoulder, vaguely comforted that she couldn't see his face as his fingers gingerly picked at the button of his slacks.</p><p>"Let's do this," he finally murmured to her, feeling terribly embarrassed even if they hadn't even begun. "I'm done letting fear and misplaced pride keep me away from what I want..."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"...Please..." he said in a barely audible whisper, pressing his brow a bit harder against her.</p><p>Makoto seemed to relax against him, and he sighed in relief as he felt her arms close around him, hugging him gently while she carded a hand through his hair in a soothing caress. Her other hand glided along his back and his flank before joining his at the front, and their fingers brushed against each other as they worked on the zipper of his pants.</p><p>Goro shivered as the slacks loosened around his hips and he felt the release of pressure against his cock. A small huff of laughter tickled his ear as Makoto's fingers brushed shyly against the hard shape under his boxers.</p><p>"God... What am I doing?..." He muttered in a tight voice fraught with nerves. "What the <i>hell</i> am I doing?..."</p><p>"Simply preparing to spend a lovely moment with us," Makoto replied softly as she tugged at the elastic of his underwear, and he obliged her reluctantly, shuffling to divest himself of his remaining clothes. "I know for sure that Akira has been waiting a long time to finally be with you. You're going to enjoy it, I promise."</p><p>"This is so fucking embarrassing…" He grumbled, feeling utterly exposed.</p><p>Lips pressed against his hair in a soft kiss, bringing him a small comfort. "Relax, Goro… And trust me. I'm not going to hurt you."</p><p>With a slight shiver of apprehension, he hummed, but he couldn't hide the tenseness of his spine as her fingers trailed along it. Her hands faltered, then brushed upwards to splay over his shoulder blades in a gentle embrace. And then, Makoto nuzzled his cheek until he cautiously turned his face to meet her gaze, their nose brushing against each other.</p><p>She was watching him with such a concerned expression that he felt warmth chase away some of the nervousness. "Do you think I'm going to hurt you?" She asked quietly, thumb brushing over his skin.</p><p>God, why did she have to ask so many questions? Dejectedly, he mumbled: "This isn't what I'm afraid of..."</p><p>Unfortunately, his words sparked a teasing light inside her eyes. "Oh? Afraid you'll like it too much, then?"</p><p>"Oh, shut up," Goro grumbled, the venom in his words weakened by the anticipation of what was coming. In a desperate bid to hide his embarrassment and not to focus on her hands, he captured her lips in a fervent kiss and lost himself in the feel of it, of her body against him. With clumsy gestures, he pulled at her shirt, eager to get to her bare skin, and she let him have his way with a fond chuckle.</p><p>"Akira won't be patient for much longer," she said lightly against his lips as his hands gripped her naked waist possessively. "We'd better get started..."</p><p>Shit, did she really have to remind him? He half-moaned, half-grumbled his assent, devouring her lips once again and definitely not focusing on the fingers that traveled down his back, the hands that squeezed his cheeks softly, the thumbs that brushed a maddeningly sensitive spot in the divot between his ass and the base of his spine. Yeah, definitely not.</p><p>Still, he let out a harsh curse against her lips as he felt her fingertips dip lower, body tense once again, and it was so fucking unfair, how just a single touch could make him loose all his composure. Her hand disappeared for a few seconds, then came back slicked with something. He bit his lip deeply at the feel of it, and this was certainly not a whine that escaped his throat at the sensation of a finger pressing softly against his entrance before slipping inside.</p><p>"Shit..." he panted against her skin, face buried in the crook of her neck once again. "S-shit, Makoto..."</p><p>"It's alright... you're doing good..." Her soothing voice pulled him back from the mix of panic and desire that was threatening to overwhelm him. But God, she was inside of him, he could feel her acutely, as if every nerve of his body was focused on that single place. Goro let out a harsh breath, then another, gulping down air and shuddering as the slightest movement triggered a storm of sensations along his spine.</p><p>And then, her finger curled lightly inside of him, and he gasped at the zing of electricity that shook his body.</p><p>Oh fuck. Oh fuck... Was that...? He had seen Ryuji's reaction the previous evening and been elated at having been the cause of it, but now that he got to experience it for himself... Shit...</p><p>With a pleased hum, Makoto slowly pulled her finger out, before pushing it back inside, and he had to bite back a moan at the sensation of her fingertip pressing inside him, in just the <i>right</i> way. "Is this okay?" She asked, and he shuddered violently, before giving her a quick and shameful nod.</p><p>He was fucking terrified, of opening his eyes and meeting the others' stares. He could hear murmurs and brushes of skin and cloth around them, and knew that they were most likely occupied with each other, but still, if they were watching him, right now...</p><p>"Stop over-thinking, Goro… It's alright to like this, no one will judge you here, you know that…"</p><p>He swallowed through his parched throat. "I k-know… I just…" He clenched his teeth, then almost snarled in frustration. He was tired of this, of not being able to just let go of these stupid walls, of having to make an effort just to be honest with his own goddamn feelings. Stupid pride and stupid ingrained reflexes. What good did it do to compulsively hide any weakness, when he <i>knew</i>, with absolute certainty, that they would never use it against him?...</p><p>"I enjoy it too, you know…" Makoto confessed suddenly, and he raised bewildered and unsteady eyes at her. A blush was covering her cheeks, but she soldiered on. "This. What you're experiencing. I like it too. When the others use their fingers, like… what I taught you with Haru, the other day…"</p><p>She bit her lip, before admitting shyly:</p><p>"The first time they did this with me, I... I screamed so loud that I nearly broke my voice..." She gave a self-depreciating chuckle. "I was a total mess afterwards, I could barely form a sentence..." But despite her obvious embarrassment at the confession, she nevertheless met his eyes and asked: "...Does this lower your opinion of me?"</p><p>Goro gazed at her in wonder for a moment, before conceding. "O-of course not…"</p><p>She gave him a kind smile and brushed her free hand through his fringe. "Then why would we criticize you for enjoying yourself? Look at the others, Goro. Look at them…"</p><p>And coerced by the certainty of her words, he tentatively raised his eyes and met those of Ryuji, of Haru, and Morgana. His teammates, his lovers. There was only adoration and desire in them. They watched him as if they couldn't take their eyes away, sending him warm smiles and encouraging winks, and instead of shame, Goro felt a rush of elation at the blatant admiration directed at him.</p><p>And he knew, that Akira was somewhere behind, waiting for him, just as hungry as Goro suddenly found himself to be for the next part.</p><p>Makoto's thumb caressed his cheek, at the same time as she curled the fingers of her other hand, and Goro shuddered at the combined stimulation of her touch and the gazes of their lovers. His girlfriend watched him with a satisfied expression.</p><p>"Now… does it feel good?" She asked in a low voice.</p><p>And… yeah. Yeah, he could at least admit it to himself… Makoto's finger… It felt good… Just as the others' eyes on him, and their happiness at seeing him discover new sensations and enjoy himself.</p><p>He panted softly and felt himself relax against Makoto as he gave her a more heartfelt nod. She hummed in approval and the knot of anxiety inside him finally loosened. And God, now that he could finally focus on the pleasure instead of the shame, the atmosphere of the room suddenly changed to something much, much hotter.</p><p>This time, he didn't hide his face as she worked him open, slowly adding another finger. It took him some time to realize his hips were moving by themselves, searching for more of that delicious bliss that her fingers were procuring him. And this was all just a prelude to the next part, to something even more debauched with Akira. An unreserved moan escaped his throat, and Makoto huffed in pleasant surprise.</p><p>"Are you still doing okay, Goro?"</p><p>"Yes… yes!…" His voice had become an almost-begging whine, and he could have slapped himself for sounding so pathetic if his mind hadn't been overwhelmed by the delicious waves of pleasure. "Hnn… Makoto, please!…"</p><p>He could definitely lose himself to the moment, mind reeling from the rhythmic back and forth of her fingers and of his own hips. The intense focus of his nerves on that point of contact between them had almost eclipsed everything else in the room. He could only concentrate on Makoto, on the caress of her fingers and the sweet taste of her skin as he mouthed at her neck and shoulder clumsily.</p><p>And then, he felt her turn her head to gently brush her lips over his ear, and she whispered secretively:</p><p>"You know... Akira's been watching us and stroking himself for a while now..."</p><p>A thrill of pleasure shot through him at the words, at the image they depicted, and he hissed through his teeth. "Shit..."</p><p>He wanted to turn around, to see everything for himself, to revel in the desire that would be in the other teen's gaze, but fuck, Makoto's fingers felt too good to ever want to pull away. But now that he was aware of it, he could feel Akira's hungry eyes like pinpricks along his back, and he couldn't contain the moan that escaped him as Makoto brushed against that part of him again and he imagined Akira's cock buried there instead of her fingers. He had trouble breathing through the excitement, his mind a storm of half-coherent thoughts that seemed to resume to <i>more, more, <b>more</b></i>. Makoto happily humored him for a few minutes, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.</p><p>And then, she drew back her fingers and pushed him back firmly, and he found himself suddenly pressed against a naked chest, arms wrapping tightly around him, anchoring him in a whole new bunch of sensations.</p><p>"Hello again, love..." Akira's voice was raw with desire, intermingled with panting breath against his collarbone. He nuzzled Goro's hair out of the way and dragged his tongue along the side of his neck, drawing a throaty moan from him. "...You ready for me?"</p><p>"Fuck, yeah..." He could barely hear himself through the haze that was making every color and sound blurry around him, each of his senses focused instead on Akira's skin and smell and touch, the rough sound of his voice, the hardness that was pressing against his lower back, and he panted harshly. "Come on. Do it. Take me."</p><p>"You sure? I know you had some reserves about letting me do this..."</p><p>The false concern and jubilant tone were enough to remove the last filters on his words. "You fucking piece of... Fuck me! Now!"</p><p>He heard the other teen chuckle, one of the arms around his chest releasing him, and then, there was something pressing against him.</p><p>"Whatever you want, love..."</p><p>He wanted to reply something witty and cutting to it, but then, Akira was inside him, and he couldn't think anymore.</p><p>He had been on the brink of losing his mind each time he had been intimate with his lovers, but being at the receiving end brought that intimacy to a whole new level. He was acutely aware of Akira's body, of where he ended and his boyfriend began, of the overwhelming feeling that came from being connected to him so closely. There was some pain, somewhere along the line, but he couldn't focus on it, too preoccupied by the sensations that were coursing through his body at every small movement of his lover, as Akira pressed himself inside in slow but deliberate pushes. When he finally bottomed out, Goro let his head fall back against the other teen's shoulder with an indecent moan.</p><p>"Would you look at them…" Yusuke's whisper, almost reverent, barely registered through the mist that had taken over Goro's mind, but he still arched in pleasure, his body in full display to his lovers, relishing in their attention and the feel of Akira, deep within him.</p><p>"Fuck…" His lover hissed, fingers gripped around his hips. "Oh fuck, Goro, you're so tight..."</p><p>And hearing Akira say that, feeling his hips jerk behind him as if he couldn't contain himself, feeling his cock move in a small and sharp jab <i>right there</i>, knowing that it was Akira, Akira, <i>y-yes, Akira-!</i>, who was inside him, joined to him so intimately, panting desperately against his shoulder…</p><p>Oh God.</p><p>Oh God, it was good.</p><p>Too good.</p><p>He felt a familiar spark of electricity twinge along his spine, a rush of sensations that made him gasp in desperation, and then his hand was wrapped around his own cock, jerking it uncontrollably, and…</p><p>"Shit!… S-shit Akira… I'm…"</p><p>He heard his lover make a dazed questioning sound, which turned into a choked noise as Goro's body suddenly clenched around him, and then, Goro was coming hard, body arched against Akira's torso as he howled at the ceiling. And through the rush of pleasure and the blood thrumming in his veins, he felt Akira's grip on him turn unforgiving, the other teen spilling a litany of profanities in his ear, and then Akira bucked under him, a broken rale of pleasure escaping his mouth as his fingers dug in Goro's skin, and then, everything came to a halt.</p><p>Panting desperately, mind completely blissed-out, it took some time before Goro was able to comprehend what had just happened, and when he did, a jubilant grin bloomed on his sweat-covered face.</p><p>Just in front of him, Makoto was staring at them with widening eyes and a widening smile. "Akira, did you just…"</p><p>"Don't. Say. A word." A barely recognizable voice growled beside Goro's ear.</p><p>Chuckles of disbelief rose around them, with Ann's teasing rising above the others. "Oh my God, I can't believe you, what the hell happened?…"</p><p>"Girl, you need a diagram?" Ryuji replied while trying to hold back his snickering. </p><p>"Shut up. Right now." Oh wow, Akira sounded mortified. And yeah, Goro should have been, too, but he had a good excuse for coming so quickly, what with the novelty of the experience. Akira, though…</p><p>With glee dripping from his still shaking voice, the detective drawled. "I'll admit… for my first time... I had hoped it would last… a bit longer…"</p><p>"...I still lasted longer than you…" Akira grumbled, and Goro let out a breathless bark of laughter.</p><p>"Well, I can still remember my name… and what happened to making me beg for it?"</p><p>He could almost feel Akira's resolve build up from the taunt. "Just give me a few minutes, and we'll get right back to that."</p><p>Goro chuckled and traded an amused glance with Makoto. She was shaking her head in faked admonishment at the both of them. "All this preparation, and you barely lasted thirty seconds… Can I say I'm a bit disappointed?"</p><p>"Okay, so!" Waves of annoyance were rolling off of Akira at her smug tone. "Maybe it's not <i>exactly</i> what I had planned, but… we're Phantom Thieves, we're good at improvising! Right?"</p><p>His discomfited attitude was a complete turnaround from the suave act of earlier, but damn if it wasn't terribly endearing. "Sure," Goro told him with fondness. "Whatever helps you sleep at night…"</p><p>Strangely, he was glad that things had turned out this way. This, even more than Makoto's words, chased the last of his anxiety away. It was okay to lose composure, and to come too soon, and to not be suave all the time. It didn't have to be perfect, there weren't any expectations beside sharing intimate acts with his lovers and having fun while doing it.</p><p>With a relieved sigh, he let his head fall back against Akira's shoulder and felt his boyfriend lips brush a soft kiss to his ear before the other teen murmured:</p><p>"You're tight, love. When you came, I felt you clamping down on me and that, plus the vision you made… Nothing could compare to this, not even my fantasies…"</p><p>Even now, as they were coming down from their orgasm, Akira's words sparked a thrill of desire in his veins. The softening cock still inside of him didn't help matters. Still, as they reluctantly separated, Goro couldn't contain a frown of regret at the loss.</p><p>"We're still on for a rematch in a few moments, right?" He asked over his shoulder, sending a wink to Akira, and the other teen swiftly tore his gaze away from Goro's backside to give him a roguish grin in answer.</p><p>"Sure. And this time, you better be ready for a long run, because I won't go easy on you twice," Akira replied, and already, Goro could hear the cocky cheekiness of Joker returning to his voice.</p><p>With a chuckle, the detective turned away, and his eyes fell on Makoto, who was clambering over the pillows to join Futaba and Yusuke. His hand immediately wrapped around her shin to hold her back.</p><p>"Hey, wait a minute," he said in a dangerously light tone when she paused and sent a puzzled glance at him. "Just where do you think you're going?"</p><p>She opened her mouth with a bemused expression, before closing it and sending him a coy look. "Hum... I was just going to join the others. I assumed you and Akira had the situation well in hand by now."</p><p>Her tone was easygoing, but she clearly was suspicious of his cheerful smile, and for good reason. The smile on his face turned into a wicked grin as he crawled toward her.</p><p>"Oh no, my dear Makoto. I'm afraid this is payback time."</p><p>And yeah, he could see it, the exact moment when she realized she had given him the perfect ammunition earlier, and a jubilant chuckle escaped his throat at the discomfited look on her face.</p><p>"Oh gosh…" She moaned even as she let him pull her back so that she was laying down on the quilts. "I am going to regret this, aren't I?…"</p><p>"Well I just hope you don't plan on giving any speech tonight," he said nonchalantly while tugging at her skirt and tights. "If what you told me was true, then you might not have a voice anymore once we're finished..."</p><p>"A-ah I was exaggerating!" She protested, but he couldn't ignore the glint of anticipation in her eyes. "You don't have to prove anything!"</p><p>He tutted in a patronizing tone, still sporting his bloodthirsty grin. "Oh but I insist, Makoto-senpai. What kind of student would I be if I didn't make use of all those <i>delightful</i> lessons you taught me?"</p><p>And God, but that look on her face as he slowly dragged his thumb along the crease of her underwear? Priceless.</p><p>He went to work with vindictive determination, slipping his fingers inside her panties and watching her squirm and gasp at the caress with almost feral delight. No matter how much he guiltily enjoyed submitting to Makoto, it had nothing on the thrill of gaining the upper hand and turning the tables on her.</p><p>It was clear he wasn't the only one to have enjoyed their little game earlier, because she was already wet and eager, and seeing her squeeze her thighs around his hand with a shuddering whine of pleasure sent a thrill of exultation through his body.</p><p>"You seem to be quite flustered," Goro said innocently. "Should I stop? I wouldn't want to upset you…"</p><p>"Don't you dare!" She growled at him, and he smiled in triumph, letting his fingers explore leisurely as he divested her and crawled between her legs. With a self-satisfied smirk, he bent down and kissed her trembling belly, savoring the wild look in her eyes as his fingers slowly pushed inside her.</p><p>"Morgana taught me some tricks with Ann the other day," he told her slyly. "Let's see if I can put them to good use…"</p><p>And put them to good use he did. He might have still lacked in experience, but clearly he was doing something right, what with the way Makoto shuddered and arched under his touch, fighting against herself not to beg when he slowed down his ministrations with a devious smile.</p><p>It was such a rush, to see her come apart because of him, to see perfect Makoto Niijima struggling to stay in control of herself but still clearly eager to succumb to the pleasure he was giving her. She was so beautiful like this, too, looking just as wild as her Metaverse self, her eyes made vibrant by the energy and passion she usually reserved for fighting.</p><p>Desire was taking a hold of him once again, and he could feel his cock hardening, begging for attention, for contact, for friction, but he didn't want to stop what he was currently doing, not with the wet warmth that was squeezing his fingers so tightly. Some animalistic part of him was suggesting straddling her leg so that he could rut down against her thigh, but it wouldn't be enough. He craved something more, he needed something more, but it would have to wait until he was back with Akira. Goro wet his lips as Makoto writhed under him and clenched around his fingers, both delighted by and envious of her pleasure. He kept his gaze trained on her, devoured by need and hunger, until he heard a deep chuckle behind him.</p><p>"Having fun, love?"</p><p>He hummed in answer to Akira's words and shivered at the hand that ran down his spine possessively, bending under its touch like a cat starved for affection. Goro wanted to turn around and kiss his lover, but Makoto was mewling deliciously under him, and he couldn't look away from the vision she made. Focused as he was on her, he barely registered the body that pressed against his back, but he arched and let out a roar of pleasure as Akira sank into him again, all at once.</p><p>Fuck... oh fuck... he felt so full. Current task completely forgotten, Goro scrambled desperately to grip the covers around Makoto's hips, his fingers digging in the cloth in a vain attempt to steady himself against the overwhelming sensations. He let his forehead fall against Makoto's belly, panting and moaning harshly at the feel of his boyfriend moving over him.</p><p>"Alright?" Akira's voice was barely recognizable, tense with restraint and vibrating with need, and feeling his lips move against his nape as he spoke brought a full body shiver to Goro.</p><p>This. This was what he had craved for. Eyes closed and teeth sinking into his own lips, he bucked against the other teen and let out a hiss at the sensation. "Fuck yes… oh fuck yesss... Come on... 'kira... I want..."</p><p>He heard the other boy swear, and then Akira started moving against him, slow at first, but it wasn't long before their careful rhythm broke down into a frenzied back and forth, a duet of harsh breaths and barely restrained moans and growls of desire.</p><p>Makoto's hands slipped through his hair, holding him there against her skin, and he pressed messy kisses and licks to her navel, panting heatedly against her wet skin between each thrust of Akira's hips. A tug on his hair forced him to raise his head towards her, and through his low-lidded eyes and the fog of pleasure, he met her intense gaze. Despite her flushed cheeks, her eyes were full of lust and impatience, and Akira chuckled breathlessly against Goro's neck as he slowed down his thrusts.</p><p>"Our Queen is waiting for you, love..."</p><p>He could do nothing but obey their implicit order. Clumsily, he crawled over Makoto, following the pull of her hand in his hair. Akira moved with him closely, clearly set on not letting their bodies separate for even a second. And then, Makoto's slim fingers were on his cock, grasping it and guiding it towards her, and Akira pressed over him, pushing him down, down into her, and Goro felt the last threads of his control snap.</p><p>The wet warmth that surrounded his cock robbed him of every last coherent thought, and the sound that escaped his throat could barely be qualified as human. And as Akira started moving again inside him, he could only follow his rhythm, pushing in turn in Makoto with desperate abandon.</p><p>This wasn't gentle lovemaking. This was pure, unbridled lust, the three of them riding the flood of pleasure in a constant back and forth, the world around them narrowed to just the devastating sensations their union was sparking under their skin. In and out, out and in, faster and deeper and harder with each thrust of Akira's hips, until Goro, half-mad from the pleasure, thought that the momentum was the only thing keeping his heart beating in his chest.</p><p>Akira was soon slamming the three of them against the quilts, setting the rhythm. The pace was merciless, but if felt so good, and Goro was lost in the pleasure of it all, the two bodies that moved in tandem with him, the heat and the wetness and the friction. His fingers dug in the quilt under them, nails scratching at the cloth almost hard enough to tear through it. He had no more say in what was happening, no more input, no more control. Just a slave to their bodies, to the sensations and waves of desire that they wrought upon him, a willing — oh so willing! — toy for them to play with.</p><p>His arms were shaking from the strain of holding himself up over Makoto, and she was running her hands along them, tracing paths along his tense muscles and gripping them softly. He did his best to focus through the haze, to take in her disheveled appearance, the blush that had spread to her neck and chest, her parted lips glistening with saliva and letting out the sweetest sounds.</p><p>She had her legs wrapped around both their hips, and when Akira pulled back, it brought her closer to Goro, the push and pull of the Thieves' leader dragging her along his own cock, and it was so fucking good, the three of them in sync like this, the fluid movement of their bodies like one well-oiled machine. Goro felt like a conduct, an instrument at their mercy, only able to sing in passion as they plucked at the strings of his desire.</p><p>Makoto let out a louder moan under him, head tipped back, neck arched as she bit her lip, and the detective let his mouth descend on her exposed throat with desperation, sucking and licking and biting at her skin as if it was a feast laid just for him. He muffled his own moans against her when her fingers clamped like a vice to the back of his neck, her nails digging into his own flesh as she writhed under him and pressed him closer to her.</p><p>"Aah!..." She gasped. "Yes, Goro... please!..."</p><p>He groaned her name, again and again between each bite and kiss, sucking marks on her flesh in delirious devotion, and was rewarded by the feel of her tightening around him, the sound of his own name repeated like a mantra as Makoto trembled under him and squeezed his nape even harder.</p><p>Akira was barely holding on, too. Bowed possessively over the both of them, the Thieves' leader moved with a fierce energy, his erratic breath brushing Goro's upper back like a burning caress. "Aah… fuck... waited for this... for so long… love… you have no idea…"</p><p>The need and the want and the pure desire in Akira's voice felt like the sweetest of drugs, just like the hand holding the detective's hip tight and pulling him in with each thrust. Goro reveled in it, drunk on the feelings and the knowledge that the other teen wanted this just as much, was on the brink of loosing his mind just for him.</p><p>"H-harder!..." He goaded his lover in a broken voice. "Come on... harder... F-fuck... A-Akira... harder..."</p><p>The shift in intensity was brutal, the three of them gasped at the new rhythm, and Goro knew he would not last much longer. Panting erratically, he lost himself to their carnal dance, with Makoto a writhing body under his own and a welcoming heat around his cock, and Akira a solid weight at his back and a conquering presence inside of him.</p><p>He could feel everything coming to a head, slowly but surely, with the Thieves' leader biting and sucking fervently at his neck and Makoto twisting in pleasure under him, her soft cries gaining in intensity with each second. Goro groaned as she pulled him in a messy kiss, lips melding against each other hungrily, until he had to separate from her just to take a few gulps of precious air.</p><p>And then, Akira's free hand tangled through his locks, becoming a tight grip in his hair, almost painful in its hold, and Goro moaned brokenly as his lover pulled his head back, his neck arching desperately as Akira panted against his ear. "...close... come on, Goro... I want to see you come apart for us..."</p><p>The words... Just those words were enough to bring him to the edge. He shouted, head thrown back in ecstasy as every coherent thought left him, and his hips snapped between them once, twice, and then he was coming, harder than he ever came before in his life, his cock buried deep inside Makoto, a litany of curses escaping his mouth. A full body shudder overtook him as he felt her contract around him while she gasped, and Akira swore in his ear as his own hips took on a frenzied back and forth. The warmth that was milking him, the cock that was drilling inside of him... it soon felt too much for his oversensitive body, but in the next seconds, Akira was coming too, a rough moan muffled by Goro's shoulder, and Makoto's gasps took on a higher note as she arched violently under him and reached her own peak at the same time.</p><p>Their desperate rocking came slowly to a stop, the three of them panting harshly in the dusty air of the attic.</p><p>"Shit," Akira heaved, fingers clenching in his hip and his hair, before relaxing and brushing along his flank. "Shit, Goro... you were amazing..."</p><p>"So good..." Makoto sighed, eyes closed and head still arched back in the pillows.</p><p>"Aah..." He wanted to reply something, to return their praise, to thank them, maybe, for bringing him so close to heaven. But his brain had been turned into mush, and he could barely manage a coherent thought, let alone a sentence.</p><p>His arms couldn't handle the strain of his and Akira's weight any longer. With a weak moan, he collapsed against Makoto and shuddered as Akira slowly withdrew from him and rolled them to their sides, the three of them falling against each other in a tangle of exhausted limbs.</p><p>Lazily, Goro swept his gaze over Makoto, sharing a tired chuckle with her as they took in each other disheveled appearance. She buried her nose affectionately against his shoulder, and he pressed a fond kiss to her hair in return. Then, with half-lidded eyes, Goro turned his head towards Akira. The other teen was still trying to catch his breath, but his delighted eyes were roaming over the both of them with satisfaction.</p><p>"Awesome..." The Thieves' leader breathed out with a devilish grin, before addressing a wink to Goro. "God, you're just perfect, love..."</p><p>The detective found himself smirking in return. "Not so bad... yourself..." He panted, his eyes wandering with appreciation over Akira's sweat-covered chest and the tangled mess that his hair had become, before grabbing his neck and pulling him down for another kiss, lazier but no less passionate than earlier.</p><p>When their lips broke apart, Goro sprawled bonelessly between the two of them, enjoying the cool air of the attic on his feverish skin. As through a thick fog, he heard Morgana's voice coming closer as their teammate padded towards them. "Well that was something..." A small nose and a delicate paw nudged the hair that was clinging to Goro's face, and he blinked at the blue eyes that were staring at him upside-down. Morgana grinned at him. "The three of you are doing okay?"</p><p>"Mh-mh..." Goro hummed with a sleepy smile, nuzzling against Makoto's hair, and she sighed in pleasure.</p><p>"I <i>might</i> have some difficulties moving right now," she said in a still shaky voice. "But otherwise... hmm yes, I'm more than okay..." The noise she made was so full of contentment and satisfaction that Goro couldn't help but smirk proudly.</p><p>There was some movement around them, and then Ryuji plopped down next to them with wet towels and a bottle of water. "Hoooly shit," he drawled with a gigantic grin as he passed the items around. "You guys were really into it, right?"</p><p>"Had a reputation to uphold," Akira deadpanned as he grabbed a towel for himself, and Goro did the same, wiping himself tiredly while their leader continued: "I made a promise earlier, and it wouldn't do to disappoint our newest recruit... By the way," he turned towards Goro, eyes full of mirth. "You still remember your name, love?"</p><p>"I do..." Goro drawled with a smirk, before admitting: "But for a minute there, it was a close-call."</p><p>Akira frowned in fake chagrin. "Hm... I can definitely do better. Next time, then?" He sent a wink to Goro, and the detective chuckled in delighted assent.</p><p>Tired but more relaxed than ever, he felt himself drift softly, lazily enjoying the rush of endorphins until Futaba crawled towards them and laid down against his chest, fingers caressing his face and playing with his hair. The young girl gave him a flashy grin as she said playfully:</p><p>"Soooo... Not a virgin-boy anymore, huh?"</p><p>He chuckled and pulled her against him before peppering her lips with kisses. "It would seem so," he finally said with barely contained glee. "I'm afraid you won't be able to use that nickname for me anymore..."</p><p>She squirmed in his arms until she had found a comfortable position, all the while humming pensively to herself. But when he saw the wicked spark that light up in her eyes, he lost his smile and sighed in defeat. "...Alright, let's get this over with, tell me the new nickname..."</p><p>"Well if you insist..." she cackled and waited a few seconds for effect. "...From now on, you shall be known as pervy-boy!"</p><p>"What?!" He groaned out loud, his voice full of outrage. "This is even worse! Just what kind of guy do you take me for?"</p><p>"You're the one who just went Fifty Hues of Red with Makoto, you tell me!"</p><p>Beside him, Makoto choked on her saliva and started coughing, and he could feel himself blush violently.</p><p>"We did not...!" He protested, before thinking back to their interactions earlier and choosing wisely not to pursue that topic. Instead, he grumbled: "No, you know what? This is getting ridiculous. I'm not doing this with you right now..."</p><p>"Too late for that~!" Futaba singsonged before scrambling to her hands and knees to escape his vicious tickling. He sent a dark glare to where she had retreated on the other side of the nest, but had to sigh in defeat when he saw the total lack of effect this had on her. With a dejected huff, he let himself fall amid the quilts once again. Around him, the rest of the team was slowly settling down for the night, and as the lights went out, he rolled on his side to wrap an arm around Akira's waist.</p><p>His boyfriend was staring at him, a soft smile barely visible in the darkness. "Alright, love?..."</p><p>"Yes..." he muttered in half-exasperation, half-fondness. "I guess I'll have to make do with another ludicrous nickname..."</p><p>"That's Futaba for you," Akira chuckled as he tilted their heads together. His lips brushed against Goro's in a gentle kiss, before he met his eyes and whispered with affection. "...did you enjoy yourself tonight?"</p><p>How could he ask such a question, as if Goro hadn't howled in pleasure and begged him for more not even ten minutes ago? "You know I did..." he whispered back fondly and caressed the other teen's cheek with the back of his knuckles. Akira closed his eyes and pressed his face against his hand with relish, and Goro watched him with a soft smile as he added: "I... have never felt something as powerful as the pleasure you and Makoto brought me... And being intimate with you of all people, it was..." He paused, before admitting earnestly: "It was something I yearned for for a long time, too. So... thank you, Akira. It was... truly a wonderful moment."</p><p>The warmth in his voice couldn't even begin to convey the depth of his feelings for Akira and the others. But his lover listened to him attentively, his gray eyes almost black in the dim light of the attic. When he finished, Akira pulled him into a deep kiss, one charged with unspoken words and heartfelt emotions, and Goro returned the kiss with just as much fervor, slipping his fingers in his boyfriend's hair to pull him closer. When they separated, Akira whispered against his lips, barely audible.</p><p>"Tomorrow, after school... come join me in Mementos. I need to show you something..."</p><p>Heart beating like a drum as he recalled their short conversation about their bond a few days ago, Goro nodded eagerly, before capturing Akira's lips once again, trading kisses with him until sleep claimed the both of them.</p><hr/><p>Akira was already there when Goro showed up in the lobby of Mementos the next day. The Thieves' leader was staring fixedly at a dark corner of the train station, focused on an empty spot with unblinking eyes. A shiver ran through Goro's spine, and he was reminded of the eerie way cats sometimes seemed to stare at things only they could see. It wasn't the first time Akira did this in front of him, and the others always took it in stride, but damn if it wasn't creepy as hell.</p><p>"A… Joker?" Goro tentatively called, but as per usual, the other teen barely twitched, gaze pinned with a predator's focus to an invisible spot suspended in emptiness. But a few seconds later, Akira suddenly tore his gaze away and faced Goro with a smile.</p><p>"Ah, you're there," he said simply, with no acknowledgment of what had just transpired. "Let's go down a bit. I'll need some open space for what I want to show you..."</p><p>No greeting, but neither of them required it, not with the intimacy of the previous evening still in their minds. The detective followed him silently through Qimranut's path to Aiyatsbus's entrance, curiosity at Akira's secrecy eating slowly at him. The other teen took in the open space of the station and nodded, before jumping down to the tracks, a small gesture of his hand telling Goro to stand back. Akira breathed out, before raising his hand to his mask.</p><p>"Come." He said, and tore his mask away.</p><p>There was always a strange sensation when a persona was summoned nearby. They all felt the tearing of reality when their other selves manifested, as cognition and will coalesced and took physical form. Even when it wasn't their own persona, the sensation was always there, familiar and alien at the same time.</p><p>But as Joker's mask dissolved in blue flames, Goro felt something stronger than the usual sensation. It was as if gravity had shifted, as if Goro was the one being pulled out from his own dimension, as if an invisible vacuum was dragging him inexorably towards Akira and the terribly powerful persona he was calling. An overwhelming sense of awareness rose inside him, thoughts of convergence of fates and almost physical chains tying him to Akira through time and space, life and death, love and hate. He was reminded of their first night, of the way he and Akira had ceased to be separate entities for a few seconds. And now more than ever, the bond between the both of them seemed to resonate like a bell, echoing through his brain in a deafening note.</p><p>His heart felt as if it was going to explode as he rose his eyes to the winged persona that hovered beside Akira. It looked like an angel, one of silver metal and immaculate cloth, a vision both breathtaking and incomprehensibly familiar. His wings, half-spread, were radiant with light, a beautiful contrast to the gloom and murkiness of Mementos, and the persona looked down to him with a serene expression.</p><p>Oxygen was making itself scarce, and Goro finally remembered how to breathe. He felt dizzy, as if he was coming out of a trance, suddenly aware of his surroundings again, and his eyes fell on Akira, who was watching him with indescribable longing. The leader of the Phantom Thieves blinked, then cleared his throat, half turning towards his persona as he spoke quietly to the detective.</p><p>"This is Metatron. He was born from the bond I share with you."</p><p>The words struck something deep inside Goro.</p><p>It was confirmation enough. Acknowledgment, of what existed in the space between the both of them, how fate had pushed them into each other's path and left them with a connection neither of them could understand nor fully encompass yet. That a persona could awaken from a relationship as complex as theirs didn't sound as impossible as it should be.</p><p>How this persona came to be was a mystery, though.</p><p>He knew Akira sometimes stayed in those eerie trances of his for long minutes whenever they were in Mementos or in the palaces, coming back to himself with new personas none of them had ever seen. He didn't explain, and they didn't ask. Of course, Goro was curious, and more than a little envious, but the expression on Akira's face when he blinked back from those strange lapses of consciousness was often one of bitterness and powerless fury, and the detective knew with a gut-twisting feeling that it was better not to ask questions on this matter.</p><p>He wasn't sure he understood how exactly Akira had managed to bring forth such a persona, but knowing that it was the link between them that had been instrumental in its creation was awe-inspiring, and he would lie if he said it wasn't highly flattering as well. Goro dropped down from the platform and approached them slowly, eyes locked on the angel as he detailed him with amazement.</p><p>"How is it possible..." he whispered, still dumbfounded by the existence of the creature. But his confusion couldn't stop the delight from spreading through his face, at the knowledge that such a powerful being came to be because of him.</p><p>Akira looked almost embarrassed as he explained: "This persona, well... it was you who awoke it inside me. My bonds with other people have sometimes coalesced into a persona once I was close enough to them, and they to me but... Metatron is by far the strongest of them all..."</p><p>It was so strange, to hear him speak like this about their connection to each other's, almost reverently. Akira must have realized how his words sounded, for he looked away, flustered. Without Joker's mask or his glasses, his expression was much more open, and he visibly tried to look unaffected by their discussion but failed miserably. Goro couldn't help but laugh, and he put on an innocent expression while he tried to hide the mirth and the teasing tone in his voice.</p><p>"This... is all so sudden, Akira... To think that our union would bear its fruits... I'm not sure I'm ready to be a father yet..."</p><p>Akira snorted, looking suddenly relieved by the lightening of the mood, and he pushed Goro away playfully. "Oh, shut up..."</p><p>"We're still so young," the detective lamented dramatically. "And we're not even married... What will Boss say when he learns about it?..."</p><p>His boyfriend snickered, kicking gravel at him. "Stop this! Shit, this was supposed to be a serious discussion!..."</p><p>The detective chuckled, but finally relented, and they grew quiet as they faced each other, the playfulness giving way to seriousness again. Akira exhaled softly.</p><p>"So. You matter a lot to me. I wouldn't have been able to awaken him were it not for you." He gestured vaguely at Metatron, his eyes not leaving Goro's. "I don't think I'll be able to use him in battle, his power is too high and different from Arsène's not to tire me out after a few spells. But I wanted to show him to you and see if... if you felt the bond..."</p><p>Of course he felt it. Even now, the strange sensation was still omnipresent, the persona feeling like the missing link between the both of them. Goro nodded softly.</p><p>"...I do. Of course I do. There's something... so familiar with him... What is it?"</p><p>"The Justice arcana. Your own."</p><p>At Goro's confused expression, Akira shrugged.</p><p>"It's a bit long to explain... it's like, each of us is linked to a specific tarot arcana. Mine's the Fool, yours is the Justice, Futaba's is the Hermit..." For a moment, Akira's smile turned cynical and his gaze distant. "In the end, all of us, we're really just a hand of cards in a game of fate..."</p><p>Feeling more lost than before, Goro waited for a few seconds, and when he saw that Akira was still lost in his thoughts, he asked hesitantly. "What does it have to do with... him?"</p><p>The other teen shook himself, focusing once more on the conversation. "Right... Metatron is from the Justice arcana, like you. Your powers are... compatible, I guess?"</p><p>Taking a few steps forward, Akira approached him and took the detective's hand in his own while he continued:</p><p>"You and I share the same power. We are what's called Wild Cards, the both of us. It is what's allowing us to use multiple personas. What I want to try... I'm not sure it's going to work, but..." Akira raised his eyes to the persona, his hand still grasping Goro's, and he asked the angel solemnly, eyes trained on his metallic face. "...Will you accept him?"</p><p>"I would for no other," came the persona's calm answer as he floated down towards them.</p><p>Akira nodded, and Goro felt his eyes widen, his face going quickly from one to the other.</p><p>"Wait, what are you..."</p><p>The persona dissolved in the blue flames of the summon, but instead of taking the shape of Joker's mask again, it coalesced into a familiar black helmet, and shot towards him. It had become a reflex, an instinct, to reach out for his mask and put it back on once his personas were done fighting, and the moment the mask in his hand fused with the one already on his face, he felt the powerful presence of Metatron suddenly filling him.</p><p>He was left gasping from the overwhelming power of the persona. He felt the creature meld with him, as surely as Loki and Robin Hood had done in the past. Metatron was a steady presence in his mind, unyielding and impassive, a silent observer to his memories and his thoughts. Goro swallowed with difficulty, before raising his bewildered eyes to Akira again.</p><p>"You... you gave him to me?..."</p><p>Akira smiled peacefully. "I have the feeling he'll be more useful to you than to me. You told us how Loki unnerved you, and how Robin Hood never felt quite right, so I thought: why not share with you?" He shrugged, and Goro let out a small shaking laugh at the absurdity of it.</p><p>"I can't... I can't accept this... He's... he's your own persona, I didn't even think it would be possible to..."</p><p>But Akira interrupted him, voice soft and warm. "Please, love, keep him. He already accepted you. And I want him to protect you."</p><p>Goro sighed in defeat. He felt that it would be impossible to give Metatron back to Akira anyway, the persona already making himself a place in Goro's soul, and the detective couldn't quite comprehend how Akira had given him something so precious without a hesitation. "You never cease to amaze me..." He shook his head, and a thought suddenly crossed his mind. He contemplated it for a moment, but the choice felt right. So, he murmured: "A trade, then. I don't have much to offer to you, but..."</p><p>"You don't have to." Akira's eyes were wide as he understood what Goro meant to do.</p><p>"I do." The detective replied firmly as he brought his other hand to his helmet. "I want to keep you safe, too."</p><p>He felt Robin Hood manifest behind him, and saw Akira's eyes drift to the persona, hope and hesitation clashing in his eyes. He knew that the other teen would try to change his mind if he let him talk about it, so Goro spoke in a soft voice.</p><p>"When I started making plans to infiltrate the Phantom Thieves, I knew I couldn't show you Loki. The myth associated with him clashed with the face I wanted you to see. So I went in search of another persona. I fought a hundred shadows, never finding one that satisfied my expectations, until I chanced upon Robin Hood. When I acquired his mask, I knew without a doubt that he was the right one."</p><p>Goro turned to gaze at his persona, who was leaning against his bow and watching them quietly. Then, with a small smile, he turned back to Akira.</p><p>"At first, I thought he was perfect: a gentleman thief persona, not quite the same as your Arsène, but with a similar enough profile to appeal to a sense of comradeship." Idly playing with the straps along his arm, he paused for a bit, before continuing. "It was only later, after I spent more time with you, that I asked him about his story. And he told me."</p><p>Heart beating a steady rhythm inside his chest, he forced himself to meet Akira's eyes and hold his gaze as he recited. "Robin Hood was a promising young man, torn down and left for dead by a vile representative of the law. Seeking revenge, he, along with his merry band of thieves, set on to help the weak by stealing riches and treasures from immoral and powerful men like the one who had cast him down."</p><p>Slowly, as he spoke, he saw the realization widen Akira's eyes, before an affectionate smile came to play at the corners of his lips, and Goro continued with a smile of his own. "He was seen as a hero of the people, one who fought for justice and freedom, always ready to extend a hand to those who needed his help."</p><p>Akira was nodding quietly, biting his lips and searching for words, before he let out a small laugh shaking with emotion. "You thought of me, too..."</p><p>This wasn't a question, but Goro inclined his head anyway. He caught Akira's hand in his own as the other boy had done before. "Robin Hood may not have been... "born from our bond", but he still holds a special meaning to me, of something that came from my ties to you. He's the closest I could find to a persona that encompassed your ideals, and..." He gave a gentle squeeze to his lover's hand. "I want to give you that spark of soul that is your reflection through my own eyes, just like you gave me yours."</p><p>"Beautifully said..." Akira whispered with a wry grin, that couldn't hide the affection underneath. Goro waited with bated breath, searching his companion's eyes, and Akira hesitated for a few seconds, before he nodded with a gaze full of yearning.</p><p>In a strange mix of joy and nervousness, Goro turned towards Robin Hood, and put everything he felt into a single thought, directed at his persona. He felt the quiet acquiescence of Robin Hood to his silent question, the spark of pride that the persona felt at being given such an important duty, and then, as easily as if he had removed his mask, he felt the persona slip from his mind, leaving a strange emptiness in the place he had stayed all these months. The flames that had called forth Robin Hood blended together again, solidifying between him and Akira to take the familiar shape of Joker's mask.</p><p>"Take it." Goro said to his lover, both a demand and a plea, and the other teen's gaze softened. Looking deeply moved by the gesture, the leader of the Phantom Thieves accepted the mask and brought it to his own face.</p><p>The detective watched with pride as Akira's expression slowly morphed towards elation, as Robin Hood settled within him. The hole left by the absence of his persona was unsettling, but the presence of Metatron helped soothe the loss, and it obviously felt the same for Akira, seeing how he slowly relaxed and released the small bit of tension that had inhabited his body after giving his own persona to the detective.</p><p>"Thank you, Goro..." His lover whispered with a fond smile.</p><p>Such warm feelings Akira's affection awoke in him... He had no idea how he had managed without those until he met him and the rest of the Thieves. "No, thank <i>you</i>, Akira... It was the least I could do after what you did for me..." </p><p>Akira slowly released his hand, then stretched with a smile that felt softer around the edges that his usual trademark grin. "It feels like we did a PockBeast trade. Or a card game exchange, maybe?"</p><p>Goro chuckled. "Let's call it a Wild Cards trade, then. It sounds adequate." With no small amount of reluctance, he finally stepped back from Akira, eyes drifting around them. "Well... We've been here for a while now, we might want to go back..."</p><p>They had been lucky so far not to be disturbed by the shadows that roamed the tunnels, and Akira knew that as well as he. He nodded to Goro, and the detective was about to pull himself up to the station's platform, when Akira's hand on his shoulder stopped him.</p><p>"Ah wait..." There was suddenly a dangerous glint in his eyes, Akira's placid expression giving way to Joker's cockiness. "Before we leave Mementos, I want to try something... Let's stay here for a bit..."</p><p>Goro's eyes snapped to him as the other teen turned away. The Thieves' leader was facing ahead, towards the dark tunnels of Aiyatsbus, eyes closed and breath held, as if he was listening for something. A strange mix of fear and exhilaration rushed through Goro when he understood Akira's intentions.</p><p>"...You know what's down there, right? Are you sure about this?"</p><p>Akira grinned and didn't answer, and Goro huffed, trying to contain a smile of his own as he took position at Akira's left side, eyes scouring the darkness ahead as they waited in silence. From the corridor, it wasn't long before the distant echo of rattling chains made itself be heard, ominously coming closer and closer to them.</p><p>"...Let's do this." Akira said with a ferocious smile, as the both of them readied their weapons, Metatron and Robin Hood manifesting at their back.</p><hr/><p>They won. Of course they won, and as the Reaper finally fell under their assault and dissolved into dark blood and shadows, the thrill of danger and the rush of adrenaline couldn't be ignored much longer.</p><p>The both of them stumbled to the nearest rest area, hands grabbing at each other clothes, masks pushed away and forgotten. The passion thrumming in their veins was not to be denied for a second longer, and even if the cold pavement of the platform wasn't the most comfortable of surfaces, they couldn't care any less as they fell upon each other the moment they were safe.</p><p>It was strange, being intimate while away from the rest of the team, but at the same time, it felt right, to have this moment for the both of them only, something to reaffirm the strange bond that connected him to Akira.</p><p>The young thief was breathless with joy and laughter, but soon, Goro made him breathless for another reason, as they kissed and kissed and kissed almost ravenously, feeding from each other like starved men. When they pulled back to breathe, the hunger faded for a moment as they lost themselves in each other's gaze, the weight of their shared destiny stronger than ever, like a strange resonance between their personas. </p><p>Akira's eyes softened, and then he tangled his hands in Goro's hair, let himself fall on his back and pulled the detective over him. There was significance in the deliberate movement, their position, and the Thieves' leader half-lidded eyes and soft sigh, and Goro's mouth was suddenly dry as the desert when he understood Akira's intention. Heart beating like a war drum, he plunged for another deep kiss with the other boy and lost himself to the passion and desire as Akira slowly came undone under him, eyes glazed over, surrendering himself to him.</p><p><i>We're not just a leader and one of his companions, right?</i> the detective thought. <i>We're the same, you and I. Equals, and you want to keep it that way, in every context.</i></p><p>He didn't need any confirmation, the intensity shared between them was answer enough. Akira's hands roamed over his back and shoulders, soft and worshipful, pulling him closer and closer. Goro couldn't get enough of him. They traded quiet sighs and gentle caresses, slowly losing themselves more and more to each other.</p><p>What followed was a rush of sensations and moments and feelings, more powerful than anything Goro could have imagined. Whereas their union the previous day had been a passionate affair driven by lust, this moment here and now was something much deeper, much more intimate. It was clothes falling down, hands wandering over skin, lips meeting again and again, shaky sighs full of desire. It was a sensual dance resulting in delicious friction, paths traced by tongues over taut muscles, and love marks scattered on battle-scared skin. It was the herbal scent of healing balm mixed with that of sweat and desire, fingers reaching and prodding and curling, quick gasps becoming unrestrained moans, becoming a plea for <i>more, more, love, I'm ready, come here, come here...</i></p><p><i>Slow down. Be gentle</i>, Goro thought to himself amid the delirious pleasure of finally joining with Akira. <i>It's his first time too...</i></p><p>A slight tremor was shaking his lover's body, hands that were gripping his shoulders painfully, but in Akira's eyes, there was only yearning and acceptance. Little by little, his lover was becoming pliant under him, and Goro let out a trembling sigh when he finally settled deep inside Akira.</p><p>For a while, he stayed like this, holding his lover tightly in his embrace, brow pressed against Akira's, a hand tangled in his hair, brushing through his soft locks as if he couldn't get enough of it. They were both hovering on the edge of a precipice, trying to hold on and savor the moment before gravity inevitably pulled them into motion again. Goro gorged himself on the sight of Akira, so utterly debauched and longing for more under him, and then, with a shaky sigh, he started moving again.</p><p>It felt... right. So very, very right, to be with Akira again, to see his unguarded face and know that his lover had given him the keys to his very heart. A merging of bodies, but most of all of souls, his and Akira's echoing with each other like finely tuned instruments.</p><p>The more they moved, the faster the pace became. Tenderness opened the way for passion, for arched backs and gasping moans, for tightening fingers and hungry lips, for twisting bodies rolling on the ground, separating only to come together once again. They might have begun face to face, but somewhere down the line, Goro draped himself over Akira's back, plunging inside of him with abandon, his lover's head thrown back against his shoulder as he chanted his name over and over again. As gentle as they had started, it ended in a frenzy of movements, harsh gasps and scrambling hands and <i>harder, please Goro, harder, ah... I'm gonna... — yes, yes, do it, Akira, do it <b>now</b>...</i></p><p>And then the bliss. The culmination of this union, a perfect instant suspended in time, a yearning for it to never, ever end. Goro let himself savor the moment, and after that, the lazy return to reality, the dizziness of regaining his senses, the incredulous joy of understanding what had just happened between them, the elation of having shared something so precious with his companion. And the delicious possessiveness, of knowing another part of him was now part of Akira, like a signature, his name written on the very cells and atoms inside of him just like his soul had been imprinted on his lover's mask.</p><p>Gaze brushing over his lover's wet lips and blissed-out expression, Goro exhaled slowly, and brushed mentally against the silver bond between them, relishing in the tension he could imagine in it, the tugging sensation in his own heart and the answering pull at the other end of the chain.</p><p><i>How did I deserve any of this?</i> he asked himself as he laid gently on his boyfriend's back, still inside him, and started to nuzzle at his ruffled hair and cover his nape with little love bites. Akira was a mess of languorously stretched muscles and pale sweaty skin under him, the Thieves' leader expression one of lazy contentment, and he hummed quietly when Goro pressed a small kiss under his jaw.</p><p>"…I wanted it to be you…" Akira finally whispered to him, eyes still glazed over by remnants of pleasure and by some unnamed emotion. "Just with you, just for you…"</p><p>A powerful surge of feelings swept over Goro when he understood Akira's meaning. "Is that the reason you didn't let the others do this with you?…"</p><p>His lover's smile was a far cry from his usual dangerous smirks, something made softer by the flush of his face and his still unsteady breath. "I didn't want to show blatant favoritism… Easier, to use Futaba's words, to play the "alpha male" card in front of everyone…"</p><p>"God, Akira…" Goro let his head rest on his lover's back with fondness. "…Thank you… This was… truly a precious gift..."</p><p>"Then I should thank you too, for yesterday," his lover whispered fondly. "You offered me the same gift, and it was only right that I could share this experience with you in return…"</p><p>"Still..." Goro hesitated for a bit, trying to find the words to relay how touched he was by the gesture. "It means a lot that you waited for me…"</p><p>Akira smiled softly. "A first time, it stays with you, you know? All those things I discovered with the others... I wanted the chance to discover something with you too. Knowing that I'll always carry this moment within me, and that you'll do the same with yesterday's events… I'm glad, so very glad…"</p><p>"Such a sap…" The detective laughed gently, but he couldn't ignore the fuzzy feeling in his heart. His lover chuckled too, sounding more like his usual teasing self, although Goro didn't doubt for one second the sincerity of his previous words.</p><p>They settled lazily for a while, just to enjoy the moment for a while longer before they had to leave. But as they both finally managed to regain their breath, Akira whispered, in an almost inaudible voice. "You know...I like it here..."</p><p>Goro was barely able to catch the quiet words over the rumbling of the nearby trains. Akira had murmured them like a confession, as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to be heard or not. The detective pulled back a bit to look at him, but his lover buried his face between his crossed arms. Still, the words came, muffled but unhesitant. </p><p>"I enjoy coming to the cognitive world. I enjoy being Joker. I know I'm not supposed to, especially as we're doing this to help people, not for our own pleasure, but... it's not something I can control. Hell, this place shouldn't even exist, or at the very least not be accessible to mere humans. And yet, no matter how terrible this world can be… this is where I feel free."</p><p>This was something that seemed to weight heavily on his conscience. Goro listened to him in silence as Akira spoke, deeply moved despite himself by the sincerity of the words that came from his lover's mouth.</p><p>"There's no social expectations here, no people judging me for my past. I don't have to bow my head and accept stares and fingers pointed at me. I can be who I really want to be, I can..."</p><p>"...be something more that what is expected of you, and not worry about the consequences of throwing away your mask and being true to yourself..."</p><p>Akira stayed silent for a moment, then he chuckled. "Of course, you'd be the best placed to understand..."</p><p>Goro didn't reply and choose instead to run a gentle hand through his companion's hair. The other boy sighed in contentment, before he continued.</p><p>"Here, I enjoy the thrill. The danger, risking my life every battle I undertake, it's what makes me really feel alive. Everything is simpler, more honest. Our personas... they really are a representation of our broken chains, of freeing ourselves from the cage we were put into. I can barely recognize who I was, before Arsène awoke."</p><p>The detective laid down against him again, nose pressed to Akira's shoulder. "We were dull people, I figure, following the footsteps of society, with pretty dreams but no means to ever pursue them. I know what you mean. I don't even remember what I strove for, before I discovered the Metaverse. It seems so... insignificant compared to the fire Loki awoke in my soul..."</p><p>"Mmh. For me, it was always the injustice around me that sparked the fire. Never managed to make a difference in the real world, so, coming to the Metaverse and finally being able to fight back, it's like the sweetest of drugs." Akira sighed, then he chuckled. "We're pretty fucked up people, aren't we?"</p><p>"I guess we are..."</p><p>They were starting to get cold, from the unforgiving floor and the wind coming from the tunnels, so Goro regretfully backed away, feeling the other teen shiver from the loss of contact. They both rose to their feet and started searching for their clothes. While he finished tying his pants on, Goro asked softly.</p><p>"Did you talk with the others about it?"</p><p>"A bit..." Akira murmured, as he pulled his foot to one of the plastic seats to adjust his boot. "The others, I think they all feel the same, even if it's not to the same degree. Sometimes, we just feel like the Metaverse is our real world, not the strange and complex theater stage that's waiting for us above..."</p><p>How true his words sounded. It was the exact same thing Goro thought sometimes, when the fake smiles and forced pleasantries were too hard to maintain. Their situations out there couldn't be more different from each other's, but still, each member of the team had people judging them based on false assumptions. Akira and Ryuji as dangerous delinquents, Ann as a shallow foreign girl, Makoto as a stuck-up boot-licker... Even Morgana was nothing more than a mindless animal to the people outside.</p><p>So yeah, Goro could perfectly understand how addictive the taste of freedom could be, even if it came in the form of grim tunnels and the dangerous shadows prowling them. Seeing the reticent movements of Akira as he finished tying the buttons of his waistcoat, he made his decision.</p><p>"We can stay here a bit longer, if you want. It's not like we have somewhere else we're supposed to be right now, hm?"</p><p>Akira smiled lightly as he pulled back his coat over his shoulders, adjusting the collar. "I'd love to. But staying on the upper levels is a bit boring, and without Mona, it would take too much time to go down to Akzeriyyuth. No need to waste our time climbing down just for a few battles, we already had our share of blood today..."</p><p>It was clear though that Akira was tempted, and the thought of going back to the real world right now was making him antsy. Goro watched him, considering the other boy with a new eye in the light of what he had just learned from him. Akira lived for the thrill and the danger, just like him, so maybe...</p><p>He lightly bit his lips, before a mischievous smile appeared on his face. "Maybe I can let you in on a little secret of mine, then." As the other teen turned towards him with an intrigued expression, Goro felt his smile widen into a grin. "I know of another way of moving around Mementos. It's how I did it before I joined your group. And it's something I think you might enjoy yourself."</p><p>He nonchalantly turned his eyes away from Akira's curious glance, and let out a pensive hum. "It's a bit dangerous though, not for the faint of hearts..." He added slyly and knew the other teen was hooked right away.</p><p>"Bring it on." The Thieves' leader replied with a cocky smirk and a glint of defiance in his eyes before he put his bone-white mask on again, and just like that, Akira was Joker again, worries and doubts melting away in front of the challenge Goro had issued.</p><p>The detective smirked, adrenaline once again filling him as he lowered his own helmet over his face. He loved this reckless side of his boyfriend, his absence of fear and his certainty even in the face of grave danger. Akira was a force of nature, and it was exhilarating to be dragged by his enthusiasm like this. He had resented it at first, the pull of gravity that surrounded the other teen, as if the Thieves were nothing more than orbiting satellites around him. But now, caught in the strength of his determination, he could feel how Akira's momentum only served to accentuate their own, and how his willpower only increased in turn from their own confidence, the push and pull between them like some sort of great machinery that served to drive the Phantom Thieves farther and farther ahead on the path to victory.</p><p>Stretching lazily and cracking his neck, Goro considered the other teen. "Well then… You seem to have huge expectations. I hope I won't disappoint you now..."</p><p>"It's always fun uncovering new tricks to the Metaverse." There was impatience and a thirst for adventure underneath Akira's tone, as the young man followed him, boots echoing on the pavement. "So... how do we move around here, if there's no Mona-bus to take us where we want to go?"</p><p>As he strolled along the station, the detective turned around, walking backwards for a few steps just to send a playful smile to the other teen. With a nod towards the rails and the groups of cognitions that were passively waiting on the platform, he said:</p><p>"Why, we simply take the train, of course."</p><p>Akira steps faltered, suddenly hesitant as his gaze wandered to the shadows, numbly waiting for their ride to arrive and take them towards the depths.</p><p>"You... board the trains? With the cognitions? You know no one ever gets down from them?"</p><p>Goro chuckled, as he heard one of the express trains fast approaching the station. "Oh, don't worry, I don't board them. At least, not in the usual way..." And with that, he started running along the platform.</p><p>He could hear Akira follow him not a second later, and he knew the other teen quickly understood what they were going to do, because Akira let out a disbelieving "Oh fuck, no way..." But Goro could detect the hints of excitement and eagerness that were hidden under the words, and as the train rushed by them, heading for the depths of Mementos, Goro put all the strength he had in his legs to contribution and he jumped towards it, gauntlets grabbing at the edge of the car's roof and hauling himself over it. He immediately flattened himself to the surface, just a moment before the train rushed into the next tunnel.</p><p>The strength of the wind threatened to throw him away, but his hands grasped instinctively for purchase on the grooves of the roof, and as soon as he was secured, he looked back at Akira with a grin.</p><p>The other boy had followed his actions, crouched on the car behind his own, the silhouette of his coat flapping madly around him. The lights of the tunnel were a kaleidoscope of flashes around them, but they were bright enough to reflect on Joker's glinting teeth in the semi-darkness as a huge grin split his face. Goro let out a full-blown laughter in answer, the sound swept away by the violent wind around them, and let himself enjoy the adrenaline of the ride and the elation he felt coming from his lover, as they rode towards the lower levels of Mementos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, I managed to finish this chapter in time to post it this weekend! Sadly, there is still some work to be done on next chapter (70% done), and I really need to make some progress on chapters 8 and 10, who are still only 50% done. The second part of Catalyst will be a bit more fast-paced with shorter chapters, but I don't want to make you wait too much between chapters, so I'll try to advance on all of them equally for a bit before focusing on chapter 6. I plan to have this chapter finished in three weeks, so stay tuned for the second part... ;-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Whims of Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Thieves spend some time together as they prepare for their double heist. The fated day arrives. It's time for them to finally face Sae's shadow, and for Goro to confront his father one last time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, chapter 6 is a big chapter, and marks a turning point in the story. Just to make it clear though: this story will have a happy ending. It will be hard-fought for, but our Phantom Thieves <b>will</b> get their polyamorous happily-ever-after.</p><p>Warnings for mention of suicide (Goro's mother), and angst... lot of angst...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i><br/>So we roll the dice,<br/>See where they may fall<br/>Come on, why don't we spin the wheel<br/>See whom it may call<br/>Give into temptation<br/>Win it<br/>Maybe lose it all<br/>Who knows<br/>Where the whims of fate may lead us</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>- The Whims of Fate, Persona 5 OST<br/></i>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p>When they came back to Leblanc, hours later, Sojiro was just getting out and turning the sign to closed. He raised an eyebrow when he saw them, chuckling and leaning against each other's shoulder with tired grins, and both Akira and Goro scrambled to straighten themselves under his gaze.</p><p>"Where have the both of you been all afternoon?" he asked bemusedly.</p><p>"Oh, hum, just around," Akira replied with nonchalance. "We had some errands to do, for..." He made a vague gesture and sent a pointed glance at Sojiro, and the old man hummed in understanding.</p><p>"Ah, of course... Well, go on, then. Futaba is still in the shop, she was waiting for your return."</p><p>As Sojiro waved at them and left in the direction of his house, Goro followed Akira into the café, smiling when he saw his lover immediately head to the shelves behind the bar to grab one of the coffee jars and two cups.</p><p>Futaba's head popped out from the last booth, and she squinted at them. "You took your time. Were the two of you on a co-op mission?"</p><p>"Something like that," Akira chuckled, and Goro couldn't contain his own smile as he slipped into his usual seat.</p><p>"It was very informative," he added lightly and sent a wink to Akira, which the other teen sent back with a delighted grin. "I quite enjoyed our little heart-to-heart."</p><p>"Yeaaah," Futaba was looking at the both of them with a smug smirk. "Bet you did. Well, at least some of us spent our afternoon being productive, unlike other people!"</p><p>While their leader busied himself with the coffeemaker, she got up from her seat, and Goro did a double take at what she held victoriously in her hands. "Is this..." His eyes widened with alarm. "Is this my laptop?!"</p><p>Oh hell. He had left his suitcase at Leblanc earlier before going to his meeting with Akira. It had felt like a safe option, as he knew they would come back here after their little trip to Mementos, and he had been early enough to make the round trip between the coffee-shop and Shibuya. But it had been implied that he had left it here for safe-keeping, not to serve as Futaba's latest high-tech toy. And now, seeing his laptop — something he felt quite possessive of — in the hands of a renowned hacker raised all kinds of alarms in his head.</p><p>"Futaba, what did you do?..." He could hardly contain the nagging apprehension that was eating at his guts, and seeing the sadistic glint in her eyes and in the tilt of her lips, he knew he would not like the answer.</p><p>"You, mister, should be thanking me: I cleaned it! Do you know how many trojans I found inside?! Just what kind of websites do you frequent?"</p><p>Oh god... He felt a distressing warmth spread to his cheeks. "What? Just... some news websites and the occasional wiki page, nothing that would..." He shook his head and stopped his tirade before his defensive attitude could be interpreted as guilt. With a frown, he said: "No, this isn't right, I am not the one at fault here, <i>you</i> went through <i>my</i> possessions!"</p><p>"Huh, yeah I did?" She said it like it was an evidence, and didn't sound apologetic one bit. "And I probably saved you from being ransomwared into oblivion! Now give me your phone!"</p><p>"Haha, no," His false laugh couldn't sound more forced, and when he saw her make a grab for his phone with an eager expression, he quickly lost his smile and hurriedly rose to his feet to put it out of her reach. "Did I stutter? I said no!"</p><p>He was already flustered enough knowing what kind of things she might have seen on his computer, but letting her browse through his phone's files? No way.</p><p>"Don't be stupid! I bet it's full of malicious apps!" Her hands were pulling on his jacket's sleeve to try and make him lower his arm, and as good as it felt to have her pressed against him like this, the situation was serious enough to have him push the feeling to the background.</p><p>"Futaba, let go of my arm!" Speaking authoritatively wasn't his strongest trait, but he had to make a stand, if only for the sake of his remaining pride. "And leave my phone alone!"</p><p>"If you don't give it to me, then..." Her gleeful expression turned positively devious. "I could probably make some Bluetooth hack and access it remotely..."</p><p>She wouldn't dare...!</p><p>...Oh God, of course she would. She absolutely would.</p><p>"Akira!" He called in desperation, sending an alarmed glance at their boyfriend, who was watching them with a wide grin from his spot at the bar. "Tell her to stop, please!"</p><p>"Oh, I couldn't, the both of you are just too precious like this..." Akira said with a rumbling laugh, and he leaned against the bar to watch them. "Although, Futaba, what did we say about respecting computer privacy?"</p><p>She whined in annoyance, but when Akira stared at her with an eyebrow raised under his messy hair, she finally relinquished her hold on Goro's arm, and parroted reluctantly: "...That hacking through personal files is not a valid way of getting to know other people and that I should learn about them through interaction and communication..."</p><p>Despite himself, Goro felt a smile tug at his lips when he saw her disgruntled expression. On the other side of the bar, Akira grinned and told him in a stage whisper: "She's making progress, but she's still got a lot to learn..."</p><p>The detective laughed softly. "Ah, in that case, I guess I can forgive you, Futaba-chan..." Moved by some kind of impulse, he patted the young girl's head affectionately with his free hand. "And I'll keep on getting the temptation of my phone out of your reach."</p><p>Strangely enough, her cheeks seemed to pink at the gesture, and she stared at him for a few seconds with wide eyes, before she stammered: "Yeah, w-well, I'll try doing my best from now on then..."</p><p>"You do that, lil' sis..." Akira's voice was a murmur full of warmth and affection as he gazed at them. "Goro and me, we'll cheer for you."</p><p>"Urgh, y-you're too serious, the both of you. I'm going home," she grumbled and hurried to gather her own laptop. When she sauntered towards the door, she paused for a second to poke Goro in the arm. "See if I help you when you come crying because your lock-screen is covered in ads."</p><p>He caught her finger and leaned down to press a quick peck to her lips. "I'll worry about that when the time comes, but until then, please don't touch my phone, alright?" He couldn't resist winking at her.</p><p>"We'll see about that..." She was fighting off a blush as she retreated. It was quite adorable. "It won't be safe from me forever, Crow. Enjoy your victory for now!"</p><p>"Oh I will," he replied lightly, feeling quite smug and proud of himself.</p><p>The bell jingled as she opened the door, and Goro finally let the tension escape from his body. But just before she disappeared, Futaba half-turned towards him and threw over her shoulder:</p><p>"And learn to clean your search history after jacking off, you kinky pervy-boy!"</p><p>
  <i>"Futaba!"</i>
</p><p>He got an evil cackle in reply before she slammed the door, and could only turn towards Akira with his face scarlet from the humiliation.</p><p>"I'm not... She's just... joking..."</p><p>"...Uh-huh. Right." Akira said with a Cheshire cat's smile, and Goro groaned, knowing with a sinking feeling that he was never going to hear the end of this.</p><hr/><p>"So, I made a list of all the things Haru-chan asked us to bring to the party this evening. We should be okay for now, but the drinks will be heavy for just the two of us, so Ryuji is joining us to help with the bags. Let's see, if we start with the main street, then make a detour to the bakery..."</p><p>Goro had to hold back a smile as he waited for Makoto to outline their itinerary for the afternoon. Damn, he knew she liked to plan strategies when they stormed the palaces, but it didn't seem to be limited to the Metaverse. He would never have thought one could plan a shopping trip as if they were going to war.</p><p>At this rate, they would be finished with Haru's list earlier than expected. Maybe he could treat her and Ryuji to some crepes before they made their way back to Leblanc...</p><p>"...and then, we should be just on time to avoid the rush hour and make it to the convenience store to..."</p><p>"Mako-chan?"</p><p>His girlfriend jumped at the call, eyes wide like a dear caught in the highlights as they both turned towards the source of the call. A Shujin student was making her way towards them with a grin, and Makoto smiled and stuttered.</p><p>"H-hi Eiko!"</p><p>"Wow! I mean, what are the odds, with all the people around here!" The girl was smiling widely, but then, her expression turned into a hurt look. "But why didn't you tell me you'd be coming to Shibuya today? We could have taken the train from school together!"</p><p>"Oh, well, you know..." Makoto was in a bit of a panic and was obviously searching for an excuse. But her friend didn't wait for an answer, her gaze already wandering around, passing over Goro without a second glance.</p><p>"Your boyfriend isn't here?"</p><p>"Hum..." Makoto glanced awkwardly at Goro with an imperceptible cringe. "Akira's not here today, no, it's just me and some friends..."</p><p>It was only then that the girl — Eiko, was it? — seemed to realize that Goro wasn't just a bystander who had stopped beside Makoto just for the fun of it. The detective plastered his best TV smile on his face and said with a little wave of his hand: "Hello there."</p><p>Eiko blinked at him for a few seconds, before she squinted, and Goro prepared himself for what he knew was to come. "... wait... Aren't you..." And yep, there it was. "...oh my God! Are you Goro Akechi?! The Detective Prince?!"</p><p>He laughed bashfully, drawing on his old act like a well-worn coat. "Haha, so you've heard of me. It's a little embarrassing..." No matter how long he had worn that mask, the sudden return of it left him queasy, the words leaving his mouth through clenched teeth. He should have expected that kind of reaction, it was more of a surprise that he hadn't been recognized much earlier. His eyes met Makoto's, and she gave him a grimace of sympathy.</p><p>Eiko seemed to have completely forgotten about her, as she gazed at Goro with starstruck eyes, and launched into the familiar tirade of <i>I can't believe it, are you really him, hey can I take a selfie with you, wow, my friends are gonna be soooo jealous</i>, and all the while, Goro smiled and did his best not to snap and tell her to mind her own business and leave him in peace to enjoy the afternoon with his girlfriend.</p><p>God, how could he have enjoyed that kind of attention not so long ago? It was all so fake, so empty, so unfulfilling. His eyes turned towards Makoto, and he remembered her, nested under his neck, or towering above him, or fighting at his side, or holding his hand as if she never wanted to let go of him. He remembered her staring at him with love and pride and tenderness and fierceness. And as Eiko talked and giggled and gushed praise about him, he wondered how those empty words could even compare with what he shared with Makoto and the rest of the Thieves.</p><p>"...never thought I'd met you!" Eiko seemed to have finally reached the end of her tirade, as she suddenly turned around with a pout. "Still, I can't believe it! Makoto-chan, why didn't you tell me you knew <i>the</i> Goro Akechi? I thought we were friends!"</p><p>"Oh, y-yes Eiko-chan, we are, b-but well, Goro-kun is a dear friend too, and I didn't want to break his trust by talking about him behind his back..."</p><p>A glint of teasing humor sparkled in Eiko's eyes. "Haha, you wanted to keep him all to yourself, huh?"</p><p>"W-what?! No! It's nothing like that!" Makoto seemed horribly embarrassed, and as much as Goro liked to see her flustered, he still felt a twinge of annoyance at his lover's friend for putting her in such a state. But before he could intervene, Makoto's phone suddenly began to ring, and she hurriedly rummaged in her bag with a relieved expression. "Oh! It's Ryuji, he must have arrived at Shibuya, he must be searching for us! I'll just..." She made a vague gesture of apology with the phone, and Goro waved her off with a smile.</p><p>"Go on, we'll wait for you," he told her, and she smiled gratefully before picking up the call and stepping away for a bit to answer, leaving him alone with Eiko.</p><p>"Sooo, Akechi-kun..." Eiko turned towards him once again, her expression curious and inquisitive. "How did you and Mako-chan meet?"</p><p>Eurgh, what a pain... Was she going to try to dissect his relationship with Makoto? He'd have to be careful about what he said. But as much as the other girl's curiosity was an annoyance, she was still Makoto's friend, and he figured it couldn't hurt to get acquainted. </p><p>"Well," he replied pleasantly. "I work with her sister, so I knew about her for a while. But we only really met during a school-trip earlier this year, when she and some students from Shujin came to see one of my interviews. We managed to talk a bit after the show."</p><p>"Wow, so cool..." There was envy in Eiko's eyes. "She's so lucky, my class' school-trip was to the museum..." But soon enough, the girl sent him a wide grin. "Say... are you and Mako-chan together?"</p><p>Fuck. What kind if question was that? Had he been too obvious in his interactions with Makoto? Although Eiko didn't seem to accuse him of anything. No, it looked more like she was fishing for information, most likely to feed her school's rumor-mill.</p><p>But her implications about Makoto needed to be addressed first and foremost. It was easy to plaster a coy expression on his face. "Oh, no, of course not. Don't misunderstand me, she's a great person, but... I'm a bit confused, I thought you were aware she already had a boyfriend..."</p><p>She shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, but... well, you're a celebrity."</p><p>She seemed disappointed by the lack of scandal. What, did she hope he was going to confess to a love affair? Did having his face on TV make it OK for Makoto to cheat on her boyfriend with him? The nasty part of him wanted to throw it in her face, that Makoto and him were together, just like she was with Akira and the others, and that everyone was okay with it because she deserved all the boyfriends and girlfriends and love and worship in the world, for how wonderful she was.</p><p>Eiko kept on talking though, and her next words only raised Goro's antipathy towards her to the next level.</p><p>"I mean, not that Kurusu-kun is uncool as a boyfriend, but he has that, you know, rat nest he calls hair, I swear, the guy must not know what a comb is..."</p><p><i>She's Makoto's friend</i>, he reminded himself. <i>Play nice. Keep smiling.</i> Although it was taking more effort by the second, as Eiko kept rambling on like a TV announcer.</p><p>"And Mako-chan could do so much better than him, if only she put a little more effort in her appearance. Not that she's bad looking, you know, just a little plain, but nothing some make-up and trendier clothes could correct..."</p><p>As she talked and talked, Goro barely polite smile slowly showed more and more teeth. <i>Don't be mean. Makoto will be upset if you hurt her friend.</i></p><p>"...If only she would be a little less uptight, too... Guys want girls who know how to have fun, they don't go for the obedient schoolgirl attitude anymore. Trying to be perfect all the time is just plain boring..."</p><p>Something finally snapped inside Goro. </p><p>No matter how much he tried to be good for his lovers, he knew that he was not a nice person and would probably never be. There was still a vicious part of him, even now, that was considering how much trouble it would be to hunt this girl's shadow in Mementos and wreck her mind, just for a little bit, despite the risks. But he had made a promise, and that was maybe the only thing that saved Eiko from having a very humiliating psychotic breakdown in the middle of Shibuya.</p><p>But still. Goro wasn't a nice person. And with Loki as a persona, he needed nothing more than his tongue and wits to cut into someone just as deeply as with his sword. </p><p>When he finally spoke, it was with honeyed words dripping with poison. "Well... That's quite an opinion, coming from a girl like you..."</p><hr/><p>"...I swear, Akira, I only left them for like two minutes! When I came back, Eiko was a mess, she was crying as if he had just shot her puppy, and then she saw me and she just ran away!"</p><p>Goro made a small noise of annoyance when a drop of syrup rolled down his hand. He absently licked it before taking another bite of his crepe — a justly deserved self-reward, even if Makoto didn't seem to share the sentiment. He took care to balance the one he had got for Ryuji in his other hand so that the cream wouldn't spill over. Too bad Makoto had refused her own crepe, she really was missing out on this. The confection tasted of sweet retribution and it was fucking delicious.</p><p>Beside him, his girlfriend was still complaining on the phone to their team leader. She seemed to think that he would be able to talk some sense into Goro and make him show some regret. Yeah, fat chance of that.</p><p>"No! I tried, but he refuses to admit he's in the wrong!" Makoto listened silently to her phone for a moment, then turned towards Goro with a vindicated expression. "He says you're a bad boy."</p><p>He snorted and replied loud enough so that their lover could hear him too. "She insulted Akira's fluffy hair, which I like very much. Some offenses ask for immediate retaliation."</p><p>"That doesn't give you the right to..." Makoto began, then grimaced at her phone, voice rising in pitch. "Don't encourage him!"</p><p>Goro stretched his lips into a smug grin. "...He says I'm a good boy." It was an affirmation, not a question. And Makoto's glare was confirmation enough.</p><hr/><p>"Hahaha, I still can't believe you did that!" Futaba's loud cackle echoed in the empty coffee-shop as they entered Leblanc that evening. Ryuji and Goro had just finished recounting the incident with Eiko to her and Morgana while they escorted them back from the station, and the young girl seemed to find the situation hilarious. "Wait until Akira gets the whole story, he's going to love it!"</p><p>"Indeed," Morgana chuckled. "He never liked Makoto's friend much..."</p><p>"Oh man, I can't wait!" An arm over Goro's shoulders, Ryuji was laughing with delight, and the detective chuckled at their joyful attitudes.</p><p>In the back of the room, Sojiro turned his attention from the TV to frown at them. "Hey, quiet down, would you? The shop is still open."</p><p>"But there aren't any customers here!" Futaba protested, and Ryuji added in a teasing whisper: "Have there ever been any?"</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>Before Sojiro could scold Ryuji, Goro came forward, hands raised in defense, despite his smile. "My apologies about that, Sakura-san." Still high from the victorious feeling from this afternoon, he couldn't help but wink playfully at him. "We'll keep quiet, it wouldn't do for us to make you miss the latest episode of your TV show..."</p><p>"Goddamn brats..." the old man sighed as he sent a guilty glance to the soap-opera playing on the screen, but they all could see the upturned corners of his mouth. "And I believe I told you to call me Boss."</p><p>"My apologies Boss, then," Goro replied diligently, and Sojiro scoffed and shook his head.</p><p>"Why am I putting up with your lot..." he grumbled, but still reached towards the kitchen and passed a pile of bentos to Futaba when she made grabby hands at him. "Here. Hope this will be enough to feed you all."</p><p>"Don't worry, Boss," Ryuji said as he came to help Futaba store the boxes carefully in a bag. "We bought tons of other stuff for tonight, I don't think we'll even be able to finish it all."</p><p>"Did you buy fresh fish?" Morgana asked eagerly.</p><p>"Yeah," Ryuji answered with a grin. "We got some scraps from the fish shop. They had some on discount, said it was for pet food..."</p><p>"What?!" Morgana turned bulging eyes full of outrage at him. "You're lying!"</p><p>Ryuji rolled his eyes and grabbed the cat before rising to his feet to cuddle him. "Of course I am, buddy. Stop meowing, we bought you the fattiest tuna slice they had."</p><p>"This is no joking matter!"</p><p>As the both of them bickered, Goro turned his attention back to Futaba and Sojiro. They were talking over the counter, with the old man sporting an imperceptibly worried look as he said: "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"</p><p>"Come on!" She replied enthusiastically. "Sleepover with all the team at Haru's place?! It's gonna be so awesome!"</p><p>"Still..." Sojiro grumbled. "Don't stay up too late, okay? You need to be well-rested for tomorrow. I don't want you to go traipse in that Metaverse thing half-asleep..."</p><p>Futaba blew a raspberry. "Pfah, stop being such a worrywart, we're going to be fine! And we totally got the hang of those palace heists now! Plus, we got Crow on our side this time!" She turned towards him and patted his arm playfully, and he gave a reassuring smile to Sojiro.</p><p>"I'll watch their backs, Boss. And make sure they don't go to bed too late."</p><p>Goro was a good liar. It had been a necessity, in his work with Shido. But still, it felt a bit nerve-wracking, facing Sojiro and saying this to him, all the while knowing that they wouldn't probably go to bed before late in the night, after having spent the evening doing outrageously indecent things with the rest of the team.</p><p>There was a long second were Sojiro stared at him, and Goro could almost feel a bead of sweat run down under his suddenly too hot collar, but the old man finally relented. "You all better take care of Futaba, okay? I trust you kids to be responsible."</p><p>"We will, Boss!" Morgana replied enthusiastically, and at Sojiro raised eyebrow, Ryuji translated for him. "He says we will."</p><p>"Good." The old man turned towards Goro and gave a nod towards the stairs. "Now why don't you go get your friend? He's been holed up in his room all afternoon."</p><p>The detective acquiesced with a smile, and before he made his way towards the attic, Morgana jumped from Ryuji's arms to his. "I'll come with you! I bet he took a nap and is still asleep!"</p><p>Akira was in fact not asleep when they reached the attic. He was standing near the shelves by his bed, his phone in his hand, staring at it with a faraway look. There was something like sadness in his expression, but as soon as he rose his head and saw Goro and Morgana, a smile illuminated his face.</p><p>"Hey, you two..." He said softly, coming to greet them with a kiss each. "Sorry I didn't come down, I heard you arriving but I needed to finish something first."</p><p>"That's okay... Are you alright?" Despite himself, Goro couldn't help but feel a twinge of worry at the expression that had been on his lover's face when they came in, but Akira laughed gently.</p><p>"Now that you're here, yes," the Thieves' leader replied with a fond gaze.</p><p>"Urgh, so cheesy..." Morgana muttered, as he jumped from Goro's arms and perched himself on Akira's shoulder with the ease of familiarity. Despite his tone, the both of them still traded an affectionate head rub, and Goro couldn't contain his smile at the peaceful expression on their faces as they pressed their brows against one another. Just like real cats, the both of them, and he chuckled to himself at that.</p><p>His attention was caught by something on the shelves though, and when he approached it, he couldn't contain a bashful laugh.</p><p>"Oh... you kept those..."</p><p>Akira chuckled behind him. "I sure did. That's the only item I have of you. By the way, I'm still waiting for you to buy me a gift so that I can put it on the shelves with the others, you know?"</p><p>Flustered, Goro turned back towards him. "O-oh, I'm sorry, I still didn't get you anything, I should have..." But one look at the teasing look in his expression and the roll of eyes of Morgana, and he grumbled. "You're mocking me..."</p><p>"I'm not, love..." Akira laughed, before joining him, hands slipping around his hips softly. In a quiet voice full of tenderness, he said: "The gift buying was a joke, though. You don't have to buy me anything, you know? What you gave me yesterday was more meaningful than anything I could ever get..."</p><p>Warmth flooded through his chest at the memory, a tingle of emotion that ran along his spine and settled deep inside his heart, bathed in the soft glow from Metatron's wings. From Akira's shoulder, Morgana watched them both with an awed expression.</p><p>"Akira told me what happened, but I still can't believe what the two of you did..." He whispered reverently. "You both really are something, you know? To think of what you could achieve, together..."</p><p>"What <i>we</i> could achieve," Goro corrected him, and Akira nodded softly.</p><p>"He's right," he said, turning towards the stairs and gesturing softly to Ryuji and Futaba, who had just arrived and were staring at them in silent contemplation. "Me and Goro, we're only as strong as the people we fight for. Having you all with us is what allows us to use our abilities to their fullest. We're a team, all nine of us, and I wouldn't have it any other way."</p><p>"Dude..." Ryuji was shaking his head fondly as he approached them and wrapped his arms around Akira's torso from behind, resting his chin on the other teen's free shoulder. With a smile, Goro raised an arm to allow Futaba to snuggle against their side as the five of them shared a tight group hug.</p><p>In the middle of it, Akira looked at peace, happy in a way that resonated with Goro's own contentment. There was no trace left of the strange sadness that had clouded his eyes earlier. He held them closely for a long moment, before reluctantly drawing away. "We should make our way to Haru's, the others will be there shortly, better not be late..."</p><p>They dragged their feet towards the stairs, Ryuji and Futaba still clinging to Akira's arms as they chatted with him and recounted the "Eiko incident" enthusiastically. Morgana had jumped on the table by the banister when they passed by it, and as Goro came to his level, the cat whispered to him with approbation: "You know, I never saw him smile so much ever since I met him. Whatever you did with him yesterday, you did good."</p><p>Goro hid a bashful smile. They had done a great deal of things the previous day that could explain Akira's smile. From the gifts of their respective personas, to their victory over the Reaper and their roller-coaster round trip to Akzeriyyuth. And yeah, okay, maybe their little tryst in the rest area, too...</p><p>God, just the memory of it made his heart skip a beat. He was a goddamn fool in love, that's what he was, and it was high time he learned to live with it, because it didn't seem like there was an end in sight to that overflow of happiness.</p><p>With a fond smile, he glanced one last time at the shelves, where a familiar pair of black gloves had been carefully placed amid the rest of the memorabilia, before following the others downstairs.</p><hr/><p>His friends' laughter followed him through the deserted corridors of the Okumura residence. Goro chuckled to himself, listening with fondness to Futaba and Ann's enthusiastic rendition of Featherman's theme song as he went in search of their missing teammate. It was still quite early in the evening, but already he knew that this would be a perfect party. Good company, good food, good music, and nothing that could spoil their fun, not even the knowledge of what awaited them the next day.</p><p>He felt ready. Ready to take down two palaces, to confront Sae Niijima's shadow, and then to face his father and end it all, once and for all. Not even a few days ago, the feat would have been inconceivable for him, but now, he knew it would be alright. He wasn't alone anymore. As long as he stood with his lovers, failure just seemed impossible. For once, he felt hope, for a future beyond Shido and his revenge, for a life that wasn't mired in loneliness and bitterness, but instead, full of teasing banter, badly sung credits songs and loving friends.</p><p>The light coming from the kitchen drew him to it, and he smiled when he caught sight of Haru, hunched over the counter.</p><p>"Ah, there you are..." He said in a teasing tone, before he stopped and stared in bafflement at the scene before his eyes. "...what's all this?..."</p><p>With a shy smile, Haru lifted her head and turned around from where she was decorating a bunch of cupcakes with chocolate chips. The counter was absolutely covered in them, and some part of Goro's brain started counting them before giving up. "Did... did you make all those?" He asked, amazed.</p><p>Cheeks pink, his girlfriend laughed bashfully. "Ah... yes? I may have gone a bit overboard with the quantities. Do you think it's too much?"</p><p>"Depends on who you ask," he hummed in amusement. "Don't worry, I'm sure Ann and Yusuke will be delighted."</p><p>Her gaze turned soft, and she turned back to finish her decorations. "I'm glad. I hope these turn out okay, I really wanted to make something nice for all of you tonight!"</p><p>She was so sweet... With a small laugh, Goro came behind her, slipped an arm around her waist and kissed the juncture of her shoulder and neck playfully. "So much kindness... you spoil us, Haru-chan."</p><p>She giggled and leaned against him, turning her head to plant a kiss on his cheek, and he hummed in contentment.</p><p>"I enjoy spoiling you," she said gently. "You and the others are wonderful people, seeing you happy is what brings light to my days."</p><p>"I cannot speak for the others, but I am, Haru... So, so very happy…" He whispered to her, closing his eyes and brushing his face against her soft locks. "You and the others, you brought so much bliss into my life... I still have a hard time believing this is not a dream."</p><p>"I know..." she replied fondly, one of her hands slipping over his arms to tangle their fingers together. "It was the same for me, at first, when I met the others... I was in such a dark place at the time, that the happiness they brought me felt almost unreal."</p><p>Instinctively, he tightened his arms around her. "Right... You were still engaged to that stupid prick back then..." He muttered, a swirl of dark thoughts suddenly storming inside his head. Haru had broken off that engagement not so long ago, but for a long time, he had been half of a mind to go deal with her asshole of a fiancé by himself. </p><p>"I was, yes..." Haru whispered. "But when Akira and the others came to my aid and welcomed me into their group with so much kindness, it felt as if I was coming alive once again..."</p><p>He knew enough about her to understand the dilemma she must have faced. "I imagine it must have been hard for you too, to accept that happiness..."</p><p>She nodded softly against him. "Yes... It took me a lot of time to come to terms with what I felt for them. Despite the nature of it, my engagement to Sugimura-san prevented me from accepting my heart's true wish. Even if I never held any affection for that terrible man, I still didn't want to flout my duty towards my father..."</p><p>Ah... Her father was still a topic that Goro wasn't comfortable broaching with her. He still held a deep contempt for Okumura, for the way he had treated his daughter as a bargaining chip, for the man's sickening greed and despotism over his employees, as well as his association with Shido. He knew Haru was still mourning for him, and that his death had upset her a lot, but he couldn't find it in himself to regret what had happened to Okumura.</p><p>"Him being your father didn't make you beholden to him to the point of throwing your life away..." he muttered despite himself, and Haru fell silent.</p><p>He already regretted his words, knowing how deeply they might have hurt Haru, but this wasn't something he wanted to keep silent about any longer. With no small amount of regret, he let his arms slide from around her, and leaned against the counter by her side, head bowed. "I'm sorry for the harshness of my words, Haru-chan. I know he meant a lot to you. But I cannot forgive him for how he treated you. It might be my own bias talking, but a father willing to use and sacrifice his child to further his own agenda... Those kind of people makes me <i>sick</i>... He should not be forgiven for this..."</p><p>Haru had let go of the box of chocolate chips, and she stood in front of the counter, her lithe form slightly hunched, eyes glazed over with sadness and some unrecognizable emotion. "I know..." She finally whispered, in a feeble voice that was a far cry from her usually pleasant intonations. Then, with a weak laugh: "I knew what he did was not forgivable, but... but still, I tried to be a good daughter. I just wanted him to be proud of me, to know that he could count on me, that I wouldn't disappoint him."</p><p>A small pause, and then, she sighed.</p><p>"He made no secret that he wished he had had a son instead of me, you know? It would have been more profitable for him, would have secured him better alliances."</p><p>Incensed, Goro opened his mouth, scornful words ready to spill from his lips. But the words stayed stuck in his throat, and he swallowed around them. Haru visibly needed to say what was weighting on her heart, and so, he stayed silent, quietly listening to her confession.</p><p>"When he made that agreement with Sugimura-san... I was happy. Happy that I would be able to help my father, that I could have some value to him, instead of being a burden to him... And then, I met my fiancé. And as distasteful as he was, I still held the hope that I would finally see pride in my father's eyes as he looked at me. But it never came. Even when I met the Phantom Thieves, I still thought that everything would be alright. That I would change his heart someday, and that maybe, my father would finally acknowledge me, that he would see me for who I was, instead of just a mean to an end."</p><p>Her voice came weaker and weaker, but in the silence of the room, the heaviness of her words made them deafening. There was an imperceptible tremble to her lower lip, and Goro fingers dug into his palm at the pain that he could feel coming from her, a pain that echoed with a part of him that he had thought long buried. He swallowed with difficulty, fighting the shameful feelings back to where they came from, so that he could focus on Haru instead of the naive delusions he had once harbored too.</p><p>"But..." his girlfriend said with a soft sigh. "The more time I spent with the Thieves, the more I realized that I didn't want to spend my life with someone who I didn't love, even if it was to make my father happy. I... I fell in love with Akira and the others, and... and knowing that I could never be with them, because my father wanted me to marry some... some awful, awful man..."</p><p>She shivered, hands clenching around the edge of the counter, her whole attitude screaming of guilt and misery, and somewhere in Goro's mind, something clicked, and his guts twisted in understanding, even before she uttered the words.</p><p>"Deep down... Deep down some part of me... was glad that he was gone…" And as he stared at her, a tear suddenly fell from the corner of her eye, and Goro felt his heart break from the sight of Haru, fighting valiantly to keep hold of her sweet countenance and failing miserably. "I thought... I thought that I was free, that I wouldn't have to go forth with that marriage, that I wouldn't have to sacrifice my happiness for my father's sake anymore... I..." A sob escaped her. "I'm... I'm a h-horrible d-daughter…"</p><p>"Oh, no... Haru, no, you're not..." He was at her side before he knew it, gentle hands reaching out to draw her to him, and she collapsed against his chest, trembling and weeping.</p><p>"I am," she whimpered brokenly. "I b-blamed everyone else for his d-death... I was so angry!... B-but, who I was really angry at w-was myself, for f-feeling relieved that... that..." She let out a sob full of misery, and he closed his arms around her while biting his lip. Her sorrow echoed in his own heart, and he never knew how much empathy for another human being could feel so painful.</p><p>"It's not wrong," he whispered after some time, when her sobs had calmed down, fingers brushing through her locks in a soothing gesture. "It's not wrong, to want the source of one's suffering to disappear. Even more, I think, when the cause of that suffering is someone that should never have hurt us to begin with. It's only human to want to escape the pain of it. It doesn't make you bad..."</p><p>"He was s-still my father… I s-should have never…" She sniffed, then shook her head and pulled herself away when he tried to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "He raised me... he was always there f-for me, when I was a child. He loved me, I know he did! He was my father, no m-matter what..."</p><p>"He might have been, once... but that's not who he was by the end of it, was he?"</p><p>Maybe he should have been a bit more considerate of her feelings, but seeing Haru berate herself for not mourning enough a man who hadn't deserved her... Goro couldn't. He just couldn't.</p><p>The hurt and betrayal in her eyes were a painful blow. And for a moment, he thought she would punch him or yell at him, for being so disrespectful, for daring to disgrace her father in front of her. No matter how gentle Haru was, he had seen how fierce she could be when someone went after her loved ones.</p><p>But Goro had learned to trust the Thieves with who he was beneath the mask. With the ugly truth beneath the pretty lies, the honesty beneath the flattery, his real self instead of the polite facade engineered to ingratiate himself with people around him. Those might not be the words Haru had wanted to hear, but she deserved the truth, not cajolery and brown-nosing.</p><p>"I'm sorry for the bluntness of my statement," he told her plainly. "But I stand by it. I cannot reconcile the man he was with the father you told me stories about."</p><p>Her wide-open eyes seemed to burn with accusation, and Goro steeled himself for the blow, but it never came. Instead, after a few seconds, Haru seemed to deflate with a quiet sigh, and they stared at each other in silence, before she laughed shakily.</p><p>"You're so different from the others..." She finally said, with something like incredulity in her tone. "When he died, everyone told me it was okay for me to mourn him, that despite his faults, he had still been my father, and that I was right to still have affection for him... But you... you're the first one to tell me I should just... just say good riddance and go on with my life..."</p><p>Ah... This wasn't what he had expected from her. Honestly, he wasn't sure how to reply to this admission.</p><p>"Well," Goro said stiffly. "I'm afraid I'm not a really nice person, when I'm being truthful... My apologies if I upset you with my words..."</p><p>"No, no!" She said hurriedly. "Don't apologize. If I'm being sincere, it's... it's nice, not to hear platitudes for once. Thank you for being honest with me..."</p><p>"Anytime," he replied dryly. "Although I'm rightfully wary of getting on your bad side one day..."</p><p>She let out a small huff of pained amusement at that. Then, with a small sigh, she said: "I shouldn't have brought such a grim topic to our conversation. I apologize too, Goro-kun. This was supposed to be a relaxing evening..."</p><p>"Don't worry about it. I guess it was a long time coming," he mumbled. Although they had aired some of their grievances about her father, there was still a lot left unsaid between them. But even for the sake of being honest with her, he still dreaded that conversation in the making.</p><p>So, instead, he asked uncomfortably: "I'll go back to the others... unless you need my help over here?"</p><p>"Thank you, but I'll be alright," Haru smiled hesitantly, before she turned back towards the cupcake-covered counter "I'll bring a plate of those as soon as I finish them."</p><p>With a heavy heart, Goro nodded and stared at her back for a few seconds, before turning away. But before he reached the kitchen's door, Haru called quietly: "Goro-kun..."</p><p>Warily, the detective turned around, meeting her cautious eyes once again. But Haru seemed to have a hard time holding his gaze, and she looked away after a few seconds. Then, she whispered:</p><p>"If... if things had turned out differently, back in October... If we hadn't stolen my father's treasure just after giving him the calling card... If you had been there in time... Would you have killed him?"</p><p>The question felt like a bucket of cold water in his chest. Guts churning with queasiness, Goro clenched his hands into fists.</p><p>"Why are you asking?" He finally said. "You might not like the answer to such a question..." </p><p>But Haru only stared at him imploringly.</p><p>"Please... I don't want you to be nice, just... just be honest with me..."</p><p>He gazed at her for a long moment, carefully gauging her, and then...</p><p>"I would," he replied, almost coldly, and at the pained look on her face, he added. "Better for you to hate me and live a happy life with the others, than letting you sacrifice yourself for some trash that didn't deserve you."</p><p>He could tell how much his words shook her up. For a while, she hovered between a mix of emotions, fingers clenched in the folds of her dress. There was a miserable look in her eyes, distress in her whole posture, until she finally seemed to crumple with a defeated expression.</p><p>"Live a happy life... do I really deserve that? I shirked my duty as a daughter, I ruined everything he had worked for, I... had he still been alive, he would have been so disappointed in me..."</p><p>Mouth twisted in a bitter line, the detective protested: "Stop this. Why should you care about his opinion? You're your own person, you don't owe him your servitude or your freedom. He didn't own you, and he had no right to decide what was good for you." After a pause, Goro huffed, before admitting: "That's what you and the others taught me, right? That I had a right to happiness and that my life didn't revolve around my good-for-nothing father. So please..." His voice softened. "Please, Haru, do the same. Don't let your father's shadow blight your life and prevent you from finding your own happiness."</p><p>She looked so small and lost and alone, in the middle of that big kitchen, struggling with her heart and her mind, wavering between duty and freedom. Goro wanted nothing more than to go to her and hold her until the sadness had ebbed away, but now wasn't the time. She needed to come to her own decision regarding her father, and so, he waited patiently for her to speak again.</p><p>With a small shiver, Haru finally breathed in, raised her warm brown eyes at him and said in a fragile voice:</p><p>"I don't know how to do that... I don't know how to ignore the love I held for him, despite all... all the horrible things he did." She bit her lip, before letting out a small sigh. "If I rejected him, I would have to reject all the good memories I have of him too, and... it hurts..."</p><p>"You need to live for yourself, Haru," Goro told her softly as he held her gaze. "Or if you need to, live for the father that cared for you as a child, not the tyrant who only saw you as a tool for his own greed and arrogance. Your father, your real father, would have wanted you to be happy above anything else."</p><p>They stayed immobile and silent for a long moment, on opposite sides of the room, hovering at the edge of some invisible gap, and despite the conviction of his voice, Goro could barely breathe, waiting for her answer. And when she did, it was with a small sniffle, as she wiped away a few errant tears.</p><p>"You know, he told me something, once... That the greatest achievement for a father was to see the joy of his child."</p><p>A small seed of hope started to bloom in his chest, and it grew even more when he saw the sadness in her eyes slowly melt away. Haru breathed out, then hesitantly uncoiled herself.</p><p>"You're right," she whispered. "The father I loved, the one who cared for me when I was little, the one who took the time to play with me and read me stories even when he had work to do... he would have wanted me to be happy..."</p><p>"There you go..." Goro said to her with a gentle gaze. How wonderful it was, to see her come to this realization, to see the light return to her eyes as she pulled herself together.</p><p>"I should have realized sooner..." Haru said. "I was so focused on living to his expectations that I didn't realize he wasn't the father I held so much love for anymore. I loved him when he was a kind-hearted man, and this man is the one I should mourn for, not the person he had become in the past years..."</p><p>When Haru raised her head once again, there was newfound determination in her stance, and Goro felt his lips stretch in delight at seeing her so full of life once again.</p><p>"I won't let the regrets drag me down anymore," Haru declared solemnly. "I need to stop feeling guilty about my own happiness. And... and I'll honor his memory by living my life as I see fit, and by holding on to the people that bring me joy and fulfillment!"</p><p>And though her eyes and nose were red, and her face still a bit wet from the tears, Haru finally smiled at him, a shy little thing, barely there at the corner of her lips, still hesitant, but no more plagued by guilt, doubt or shame.</p><p>Her smile brought a flow of relief in Goro's chest, at seeing her shed the burden of daughterly duty that had weighted her shoulders ever since he had met her. Haru was their sunshine, the gentle and caring soul of the Phantom Thieves. She, more than anyone, deserved happiness and freedom from the adults who would try to extinguish that precious light she held within.</p><p>When she trotted to his side with a shy expression and slipped her hand in his, he couldn't help but bring it to his mouth to kiss her knuckles softly. "I'm glad to hear it. Well, let me help you with those cupcakes, and then we'll join the others, alright?" he whispered with affection.</p><p>"Yes!" She replied eagerly, cheeks lightly pinked, eyes warm with kindness and unrestrained joy, and to his own eyes, more beautiful than ever.</p><hr/><p>Goro danced, sometimes. It was always alone, in his apartment or in the safe areas of Mementos, eyes closed and with headphones on his ears. Music was a way to forget his responsibilities and feel free for a while, and dance was just an expression of this freedom. It was something he hid from the world, something that wasn't part of the image he wanted to project. The steps he did at the end of well executed attack were a deeply rooted reflex from his three years of solo fighting, his little personal victory dance. To his shame, it had escaped him the first time he fell in sync with Akira and the rest and executed an all-out attack with them, but their genuine fond smiles and their own enthusiasm had brushed away the humiliation he would have felt, leaving instead a strangely pleased emotion. So he had kept on doing it, with varying steps and gestures inspired by the catchy music that often played in Sae's casino, and it had been a joy to see the others respond to it and join him sometimes with friendly teasing or competitive grins on their faces, feet skipping on the ground, bodies twirling for a moment, hips swaying casually, arms twisting in the air, hair flicked back by cocky gestures. </p><p>So when Ann grabbed his arm that evening with an enthusiastic "Oh, I know this song!" and a "Doesn't it make you want to dance?", it felt like the most natural thing to follow the pull of her hand and join her in the middle of the living room. Not a minute later, Akira and Haru were with them, soon followed by the rest of the team. And as he felt his lovers dance with him amid bumping elbows, teasing taunts, appreciative compliments and giggles, Goro was once again given proof of how much his life had changed for the better. There would be no more solo dancing shamefully hidden away from judging eyes for him. With a fond smile, he led a blushing Makoto into a twirl, snaked his arm around Yusuke as they swayed together, caught Morgana against his chest to waltz with him, dipped Futaba as she squealed in both embarrassment and delight, and accepted Akira's hand as the Thieves' leader pulled him into an alluring pas de deux.</p><p>And when the song switched to a track with deep pulsing basses, they continued to dance, but Akira pulled him closer, and his eyes darkened, and their movements turned to something much more purposeful. There was suddenly a whole different kind of energy to the group as they all came together. Goro didn't know who started it, but soon, they were all clinging to each other, sharing kisses and sighs and looks full of desire. He let his own hands roam over his companions' bodies with purpose, clutching and pulling at their clothes, and followed their lead when they moved their little party to the pile of futons and pillows waiting for them.</p><p>This felt… different from the previous times. Unlike the other evenings he spent with them, this time the team stayed together instead of breaking off into groups of two or three. They clutched at each other tightly, sharing kisses and caresses equally among them. In the middle of it all, Goro could do nothing but surrender to that intimacy, pulling his lovers as close as possible, until they were all pressed together so tightly it was almost painful.</p><p>Everything felt so perfect. The familiarity of their touch, the rightness of having them against him, of merging with them, as if the Phantom Thieves should have been one to begin with. The elation of being part of a whole, having people he could rely on, people who held onto him, people who would not let him go. The safety, the happiness, the sense of belonging. The complete trust, the absolute faith, the blind loyalty and the unquestionable devotion.</p><p>Here they were, with him, sharing air and warmth and feelings. Goro was lost in a mass of bodies tangled and coiled, twisting around each other like a nest of mating snakes, his mouth finding skin and fur no matter the angle of his arched neck. Legs smooth and bare intertwined with his, then others, firmer and covered in coarse hair, meshing their limbs together in a complex coil of flesh. Slender hands grasped and pulled at his hips, a whisper of <i>look at you, you're gorgeous like this</i> that made him arch in pleasure.</p><p>Someone draped themselves over his back, all supple skin and compact muscles, littering his shoulders and neck with small bites, while his own hands and mouth joined another's in slow worship of a delicate body. And then Goro rolled around until he was between someone's legs, with a small bundle of fur trapped between their chests, cuddling between their bodies as they moved against each other amid moans of desire and hedonistic purrs of satisfaction.</p><p>Someone prowled over their intertwined bodies, nimble and possessive, covering them with his own and sucking marks on their skin as if claiming territory. They all welcomed his attention, playfully fighting with each other to steal kisses from the newcomer, until Goro got the upper hand amid victorious laughter and groans of protests. They tumbled together until he was straddling a well-known body, trading kisses and groans of pleasure, feeling fingers slid between his lips, around his cock, inside of him. The pleasure built between the both of them, but soon they were joined by the rest of the group, once again devoured by the need for all of them to be as one. Moans and growls and gasps and cries rose together, a dissonant choir that somehow managed to harmonize whenever some of them reached their peak at the same time. And in the midst of them all, Goro claimed them and gave himself equally, drunk on the pleasure and the kinship and the feelings they shared with him.</p><p>His lovers, his teammates, his family.</p><p><i>Mine</i>, he though fiercely, as he dug his nails and teeth in someone else's shoulder. <i>Mine</i>, he thought, his lips leaving a trail over a bare and slender thigh before sucking a mark on the exposed skin. <i>Mine</i>, he thought, his tongue, along with someone else's, twirling, twisting and dancing together around a hard cock. <i>Mine</i>, he thought as he took and was taken in turn and sometimes both at once, his mind a maelstrom of pleasure and want. <i>Mine. Mine. Mine. They're all <b>MINE</b></i>.</p><p>When everything came to a gentle end, when they all laid tired and breathless in a pile of sweaty bodies and shaking limbs, he still clutched at them as tightly as possible, just to bask in that delicious certainty that he would never, never be alone again.</p><hr/><p>The warm water was a soothing caress on his tired muscles. Boneless and satisfied, Goro reclined against the edge of the pool. It wasn't such a surprise that the Okumura residence had its own private bath, and being able to share it with all his lovers was a gift that he wanted to revel in. </p><p>They hadn't turned on the lights. Instead, Ann had brought a full basket of scented candles, and they had scattered them around the room. In the subtle atmosphere created by the flickering flames and the moonlight that was bathing the scene through the bay windows, the Thieves were a sight to behold. Goro's eyes couldn't get enough of his teammates, drinking in every small part of them, savoring each detail like a delicacy. The beautiful line of Ann's neck, bared to the eye with her hair gathered in a high bun. Futaba's lithe body and her skinny legs, tangled with his under the water. The wet and darkened tips of Yusuke's hair, clinging to the skin of his pale throat like ink strokes on paper. The sprawled form of Morgana and the paw that he was dangling over the edge of the bath, barely touching the water. The drops running down Ryuji's shoulders, just waiting for a tongue to capture them. Makoto's half-lidded eyes, her expression completely open and relaxed. The small mounds of Haru's chest and the waterline that seemed to accentuate their curves.</p><p>"Mmh, what a sight…"</p><p>Lips twitching in a smile at hearing his own thoughts voiced in such a decadent murmur, Goro turned around to welcome Akira. The Thieves' leader was reclining against the door-frame of the bathroom, having just finished his shower, and he was gazing at them with a satisfied expression.</p><p>"I must be the luckiest guy on Earth, having eight gorgeous people like you waiting for me," he said with a note of adoration in his voice.</p><p>Elated at the praise, Goro tried not to preen under their leader's gaze, although he couldn't keep himself from propping his chin on his arms along the bath's edge and sending a coy look at Akira under his bangs. His lover's eyes met his, and they seemed to sparkle with affection. Beside Goro, Ann made grabby hands at Akira. "Come on, stop staring and join us! We kept a spot for you."</p><p>"Just give me a second," Akira's self-indulgent gaze felt like a caress drifting over them. "I want to take my fill of you all."</p><p>"Look at him," Morgana said smugly, rolling around and stretching dangerously close to the edge of the bath. "You'd think he didn't just spend two hours getting his paws all over us…"</p><p>Futaba hummed in approval. "Joker wants to bask in contemplation of his little harem…"</p><p>Taken by surprise, Goro and Ryuji snorted, while Makoto protested vehemently from the other side of the pool: "We are <i>not</i> a harem!"</p><p>Then, after a few seconds, she added in a horrified voice: "…are we?…"</p><p>"I think the term by itself is only applicable to a group exclusively comprised of women. A more correct definition would be "mixed-gender harem", I think…"</p><p>"Urgh, who cares about semantics, Inari?!"</p><p>Akira chuckled while Futaba and Yusuke started bickering. "I don't know about a harem, but I certainly don't plan on sharing you with anyone else…" He said as he finally came to join them, nude body prowling towards the pool. As he walked along the edge of the bath, he bent down and brushed his hand possessively through their hairs in passing, almost purring in satisfaction: "<i>My</i> thieves…"</p><p>Goro hummed in pleasure when he felt the fingers ghosting over the top of his head for a second. Lazily, his eyes followed Akira's progress towards the empty spot they had kept for him, burning gaze locked on their lover's rear and the lines of muscles that could be glimpsed in the flickering candlelight.</p><p>The sound that rose from Akira's throat as he lowered himself into the water could only be described as indecent. "Oh, this is good..."</p><p>"Yeah, dude..." Ryuji's head was thrown back over the edge of the tub, his eyes covered by a wet cloth. "I could stay like this for days..."</p><p>The blond teenager hummed when Haru snuggled against his side and wrapped an arm around her. She kissed his cheek gently. "Were it not for our tight schedule, I'd have been happy to provide such accommodations for as long as you wanted, Ryuji-kun. This evening was certainly eventful enough to warrant such a well-deserved rest."</p><p>"Hell yeah… Can't feel my back anymore, but man… what a party…"</p><p>"Oh," Ann said suddenly. "Guys! I just had a wonderful idea!"</p><p>"Go on, shoot..." Akira murmured. He had closed his eyes to savor the sensations, but Ann's words made him lift an eyelid.</p><p>"Well, I was thinking..." She twisted in the water so that she could cross her arms on the edge of the tub, and she laid her cheek over them, watching them all with an eager expression. "After we're done with Shido and all the other drama, we should go on a vacation together. Like, spend a weekend in a spa or something!"</p><p>Makoto made a delighted noise. "Oh, that would be nice."</p><p>"Sooo girly..." Ryuji groaned.</p><p>"Well I think it's a delightful idea."</p><p>"...of course you would, Yusuke..." </p><p>"But would they let me come with you?" Morgana wondered hesitantly. "I don't think they'd accept people like me..."</p><p>Goro was about to turn his head to reassure their small companion, but he had to squeeze his eyes with a noise of protest when Futaba flicked some water in their direction. Beside his head, Morgana hissed and sent her a betrayed look.</p><p>"Don't be dumb, Monamona!" Futaba grinned without an ounce of remorse. "We're thieves. We'd sneak you inside, no problem!"</p><p>"This is not the Metaverse!" Their boyfriend objected. "Are you sure you can even pull it off?"</p><p>"We'll manage, don't worry," Ann said and brushed her nose against his. "Plus, we swore we would never leave one of our own behind, right?"</p><p>Morgana's expression softened. "Right..." He said quietly, and Goro could feel the affectionate glances the rest of the team sent their way.</p><p>No one left behind... Goro felt a familiar warmth bloom in his chest as he smiled softly.</p><p>His lovers had no idea how much those words meant to him. Before he met them, his life had been a constant repeat of people abandoning him. His father, his mother, the few foster families he had been sent to in his youth, then his tentative friends at the orphanage, and then the institution itself, once he had been deemed mature enough to care for himself. A constant flow of people turning their backs on him and disappearing from his life without a glance back. He had never been good enough for them. Goro Akechi had always mattered less than a financial aid from the government, less than a pristine reputation and political success, less than an empty bottle of sleeping pills.</p><p>But here he was, now, with people who had fought to make him part of their life, and who would continue fighting just to stay at his side.</p><p>No one had ever fought for him like this, before. People came and went and never stayed, but here, with them... He knew, deep down, that his lovers would do anything to keep him with them. It did strange and wonderful things to his heart, the deep-seated knowledge that he was wanted, that he was needed, that he had a place among them. And more than that, that certainty that he would never be alone, that unlike the people from his past, the Thieves would stay at his side no matter what temptation was sent their way.</p><p>He may have lost everyone in his life to greed, despair and ambition, but… no more. This time… this time he would get to hold onto that happiness.</p><p>Fingers laced with his own under the water and Ann cuddled against his side with a sigh of contentment. Humming quietly, Goro brushed a kiss to her brow. He wanted to tell her, to tell them all, how much it meant to him, how much that sense of security had been missing from his life until now, how important they had become to a boy who had been carelessly discarded by all the people he had grown up with. But… how could he bring up the subject? Here they were, laughing, relaxing and preparing for a spectacular double heist, and he didn't want to spoil the mood with a talk about his abandonment issues. But the evening was coming to an end, they would soon leave the bath and go to bed, and then it would be tomorrow, and they would have to face Sae and Shido's shadows, and Goro couldn't, couldn't just stay quiet about his feelings…</p><p>But still, he hesitated. Once again, he couldn't bring himself to just speak his mind. He had an idea of what he wanted to say, but could he just tell them, without preamble? It might be awkward… Then again, they would most likely accept his words with kindness, just like they had accepted him. He knew he had nothing to fear, that honesty wasn't a weakness when it was with them.</p><p>But time passed, and the words stayed stuck in Goro's throat. And soon, too soon, someone yawned, and it spread across the group, until it was decided that it was time to go to bed. They pulled themselves from the bath and dried themselves amid giggles and horseplay, and Goro's heart clenched at the missed opportunity.</p><p>But as he watched them fold their towels and trade goodnight kisses, the sense of urgency that had been slowly building inside of him came to a head, and before he could change his mind, he blurted out:</p><p>"Ah, wait..."</p><p>His nervousness must have shown in his voice, because they all turned to him with various levels of concern, and he suddenly felt overexposed under their combined stares. Mouth dry, he fought against the butterflies that were dancing inside his chest. "Before we go to bed... I... err, that is… I wanted to say something to you..."</p><p>They traded glances with each others, before focusing on him once more.</p><p>"Go on, sweetheart," Ann said with a gentle smile. "We're listening..."</p><p>God, he felt so jittery from nerves. But they deserved to hear what he had to say, and Goro may not have been the most courageous man on earth, but he certainly was no coward. So, with hands tightly clenched at his side so that they wouldn't notice their shaking, he wet his lips, before blurting:</p><p>"I... I love you?"</p><p>They stared at him for a moment, before there was a flow of fond chuckles. "Was that a question?" Futaba asked with a teasing note in her voice.</p><p>He cringed, a flush of shame darkening his cheeks. All that buildup, and in the end he hadn't even been able to say those three words correctly. "Ah... that wasn't smooth at all, was it? Hum, please let me try again..."</p><p>With a small cough to clear his throat, he stood straight and looked at each of them in turn. "...I... love you. You're... the best thing that ever happened to me. And I'm glad, I'm really glad, that I got to meet you, and that you gave me a chance, and a place to belong." He could feel the tips of his ears burn from embarrassment, but he forced himself to continue. "You're all wonderful people, and I couldn't imagine returning to my previous life after you gave me a taste of real happiness at your side. So... I love you, each one of you more than anything."</p><p>His voice was but a murmur when his tirade came to an end. He saw their smiles turn fond and loving while the words came out of his mouth, and when he fell silent, Haru jumped at him.</p><p>"Oh, Goro-kun, that's so sweet..." She said as she hugged him tightly.</p><p>The others came to him too, with touched expressions and warm embraces. Ryuji grabbed him by the back of his head with a big grin. "Come here, you big closet romantic!" He said before planting a noisy kiss on his lips. "Man, never thought I'd hear you say cheesy stuff like that…"</p><p>"Shut up," Goro grumbled. "You better not expect me to repeat myself anytime soon…"</p><p>"Come on, Ryuji, give him a break…" Makoto chuckled before pressing her own kiss to Goro's lips. She met his eyes, and her own were filled with affection. "Love you too, Goro." And as she trailed her eyes over the whole group, she added: "And love you all, guys. We never say it enough…"</p><p>"Because we don't need words, we know each other too well…" Akira interjected while he hugged them all. "But yes, it's good saying it aloud from time to time..."</p><p>They traded words of love and devotion, each of them in turn, held closely against one another. And something loosened in Goro's chest, at the honesty of their replies, how easily they answered his own message, without doubt or reservation. As if it was the most natural thing, as if Goro deserved to be happy and to be loved. And Goro thought that maybe… just maybe… he could trust them on this too.</p><p>He followed them as they went to bed, with Akira's arm around his shoulders, Morgana slinking between his legs and Futaba's hand holding his, and happier than he had ever felt in his life.</p><hr/><p>
  <i>"I gave the card to Sis', it's done."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Did she read it?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Yes. She's… furious…"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Alright, don't worry, you did good. I'm sending Mona in with the first team, give us a sec…"</i>
</p><p>[…]</p><p>
  <i>"Got confirmation, he says the treasure has manifested. We're starting the infiltration, make your way to the courthouse as soon as possible."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I'm on my way."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I'm going in with first team, second team will wait for you in front of the building. We'll clear the path for you guys, but don't take too long."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Understood. Don't confront her until I'm here, okay?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"We won't, we'll wait for you guys in the High Limit lobby. Be careful on your way there!"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"You too, Joker. Stay safe."</i>
</p><hr/><p>The battle against Sae's Shadow was quite anticlimactic. It was obvious from the get go that she wouldn't stand a chance against them. She had placed her bet on the giant roulette that served as an arena, but Makoto had obviously an inkling of what her sister had in store for them. When the ball of the giant roulette came to a stop, she immediately shot at it and the almost invisible pane of glass blocking the ball from its goal shattered under Sae's furious howl.</p><p>Their opponent was incensed, of course, but she had fixed the rules of the game, and in the end, she couldn't hold her own against their teamwork.</p><p>When the fight was over, Makoto knelt down next to the downed shadow of her sister, and started talking to her quietly while Goro and the rest of the team went to sit a bit farther. As Morgana and Haru went around the group, distributing healing patches and thermos of warm coffee, the detective removed his helmet and let his tired head rest against Akira's shoulder.</p><p>"One down, another one to go…" he whispered, and felt his lover brush a kiss to his sweaty hair.</p><p>"Let's hope Shido goes down as easily as Sae did."</p><p>Yeah, it would be nice, but Goro was too much of a cynic not to worry about the politician. Nothing was easy where Shido was concerned. "He's aware of the cognitive world. He may have fail-safes in place. No matter what, we need to keep our guard up at any moment against him…"</p><p>Akira chuckled and laid his chin on top of the detective's head. "Don't worry. It will be okay. Have you seen us? No one can stop us, now that you're part of the team. And anyway, Morgana and I crafted some Goho-Ms the other day, so we'll be able to safely escape his palace if things take a turn for the worse." After a pause, he added with a tone full of Joker's cockiness. "Not that they will. I'm confident in our abilities. We took down the Reaper, just the two of us, love. What do you think that bastard will be able to do against the whole force of the Phantom Thieves?"</p><p>Goro couldn't help the grin that stretched his lips while Akira talked, and he let his eyes wander around the room, meeting those of his lovers. Yusuke, sitting against a pillar with his sword on one side and Futaba on the other, sent him a warm smile in return, just like Ann before she went back to fighting with a stubborn Ryuji over his bandaged wrist.</p><p>"You're right. He won't be able to do much," Goro finally replied with newfound confidence. "Except beg us for mercy after we crush him in battle."</p><p>"That's the spirit," his boyfriend said while squeezing his shoulders affectionately.</p><p>On the other side of the room, Makoto was still talking to her sister's shadow quietly, and they could all see the black rivulets running under the cognition dark rimmed eyes. It was deeply unsettling, to see the once proud and righteous woman who had been his mentor reduced to a trembling and distraught shadow — literally — of herself. Goro couldn't help but think back to those videos of Kamoshida, Madarame and Okumura after their change of heart, breaking down into sobs, ready to throw their life away in penance for their crimes. He knew there was no other choice, but still…</p><p>"Will she be alright?"</p><p>Akira hummed softly. "I think she will. She might have done reprehensible things in her pursuit of justice, but we still stopped her before she could really cross the line." He shifted a bit, then settled in a more comfortable position. "It might take some time for her to overcome her guilt, but Makoto will be there for her. Sae is strong, she'll be alright."</p><p>His lover's words soothed some worried part of his mind, but still, the thought of tearing part of someone's mind like this, of forcing them to acknowledge the consequences of their actions in such a violent way… it made Goro uncomfortable.</p><p>"These change of hearts," he said after a while. "Is there really no other way?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>It wasn't the best place or time to revive their old debate, but then, Makoto and her sister's shadow were still talking, so he might as well say his part to Akira.</p><p>"I know that the Phantom Thieves are helping save lives... But still I find the thought of changing our victims' hearts... distasteful. Controlling their mind like that, forcing them into a different mindset more agreeable to our goals... I don't like it."</p><p>Beside him, Akira stayed quiet for a long while, and then he let out a small sigh. "...I understand where you come from. As cathartic as it was to see Kamoshida admit to his crimes, the state he was in when he confessed, it was… it was too much. The guy was ready to kill himself, and if he did... his blood would have been on our hands. But what else could we do?"</p><p>Goro wasn't naive enough to suggest going to the police, and he knew he didn't have another answer to offer, so he stayed silent. After a while, Akira continued.</p><p>"Shiho, Ann's best friend, she almost jumped from our school's roof because of him. One of my classmates suffered a concussion after Kamoshida literally smashed a volleyball into his face. Ann... he threatened her, tried to coerce her into becoming his plaything. And you know what happened to Ryuji's leg. We couldn't let him continue. It was either stealing that bastard's heart or…" He lowered his voice and muttered somberly. "Or… ending him."</p><p>Right. Goro still remembered their conversation during that fateful night one week ago. How ready the Thieves had been to end it with Kamoshida, one way or another. Once again, Akira didn't dwell on the topic for too long, and he continued somberly.</p><p>"Your opinion about the heart stealing is right. Deep down, forcing people's cognition to relinquish their desires is as good as killing a part of their soul. But I know you understand our point of view too: as ethically reprehensible as it can be, it's still a better outcome than not doing anything and letting innocents suffer."</p><p>And as disheartening as Akira's words were, he still spoke the truth. Goro could do nothing but nod dejectedly. "I still wish there was a cleaner way of doing this. But who knows, we may find another solution one day..."</p><p>"You're smart," Akira said with a fond smile. "If anyone can find us a new way to deal with criminals, it's you, ace detective Akechi. I believe in you."</p><p>The praise brought a small satisfied smirk to his lips. "Here's to hoping your confidence in my skills is warranted and that I'll... ah, it seems Queen is done..."</p><p>On the other side of the room, Makoto was helping her sister's shadow to her feet. Her shoulders hunched, the cognition nodded tiredly to her words, and then, she produced a golden casino chip from a fold of her dress and passed it solemnly to Makoto. Goro didn't have to hear Morgana's sharp inhale and see his widening eyes to know what it was.</p><p>"So, this is her treasure?" He asked curiously, following Akira's example as the Thieves leader stood up and gestured to the others to do the same.</p><p>"Yes, though it will probably have a different shape once we go back to the real world." His boyfriend glanced around them to make sure everyone was on their feet. "Now, get ready to run, we won't have much time once the palace starts collapsing."</p><p>There were soft glowing lights gathering around the cognitive Sae as she and Makoto shared a few last words, and then, the shadow was gone, and their teammate was hurrying back to them, obviously shaken but still with the everlasting steel in her eyes and stance.</p><p>"Let's go," Makoto said as the first tremors started shaking apart the casino around them, and as one, the Phantom Thieves began to run towards the exit.</p><p>Their escape from Sae's palace went smoothly for the most part. But there was a moment of panic when the elevator screeched to a stop halfway down to the casino's entrance, and they had to improvise and find a new path to make their escape, making their way through the corridors of the staff-only area and the fire escape at the back of the building, running down the stairs to make their way back to ground level. Fortunately, they managed to reach their exit point just as the building finally collapsed behind them.</p><p>A tap on the phone later, and they were all standing in an alley near the courthouse, panting and wheezing from their mad race through the casino. Everyone was safe, but there were a few complaints from an unexpected source.</p><p>"I still think that we should have gone through the stained glass window."</p><p>"No, we were not," Makoto replied sternly at their leader's grievances. "Not everyone can pull the kind of acrobatics you can do, Joker."</p><p>"Come on, it wasn't that high. And it was going to get destroyed with the palace anyway. We could have pulled it off."</p><p>"Still a show-off…" Futaba mumbled, sprawled over the asphalt and trying to catch her breath after their impromptu little sprint.</p><p>Disgruntled was too weak a word to describe Akira's expression at their words. "Maybe, but still, it would have been much faster than just going through the emergency staircase…"</p><p>"Dude…"</p><p>Goro, hunched over against a wall, was still trying to get his breath back too, but the seriousness of Ryuji's tone was so unexpected that he sent a worried glance toward their teammate. The other teen was staring at their leader with a frown, and he wasn't the only one.</p><p>"Now you're the one forgetting what happened last time…" Ryuji said somberly, and after a few seconds of stunned silence, Akira turned his eyes away, expression suddenly ashamed.</p><p>Once again, it seemed the conversation had turned to events that had preceded Goro's arrival into the group. The Thieves had stayed vague on the details of their previous heists, but it was clear that something must have taken a turn for the worse, if they had such dark expressions when talking about it. As much as he didn't want to pry, Goro's curiosity got the better of him, and he asked Akira:</p><p>"What are you talking about? What happened to you?…"</p><p>There was a second of silence, before Akira sighed. Eyes trained on the ground with a bitter line to his lips, he muttered: "Got caught and hurt. Barely managed to escape…"</p><p>There obviously was more to it than that, but before Goro could ask, their leader shook his head with a pained expression. "I'm sorry guys. I didn't want to stir painful memories…"</p><p>"Let's just try and stay safe from now on, okay?" Morgana looked at each of them in turn. "This is no time to get ourselves distracted, we need to stay focused on our mission."</p><p>With a concert of grumbles and hums of agreement, the Phantom Thieves pulled themselves up, and soon, they were splitting up in little groups to make their way to their next objective. Goro paired up with Akira and Morgana, and while they made their way down the block towards the Diet Building, he dared to ask.</p><p>"How did you get yourself caught?"</p><p>There was a hesitation, and Akira gazed off into space, fingers nervously tugging at a lock of hair, before he replied in a low voice. "I set off a trap in order to let the others escape. But I misjudged the risks and paid the price… Got hurt pretty bad, but I got out alive, so…"</p><p>The Thieves' leader shrugged with a bitter smile and glanced at Goro under his dark bangs. "Now, with hindsight, I realize how stupid it was. All of it could have been avoided if we'd done things a bit differently, but well... that's what second chances are for, right?"</p><p>"Indeed. I'm glad you managed to escape," Goro whispered earnestly. "And I'm sorry you got hurt in the first place…"</p><p>Akira let out a small huff of laughter, his smile turning painful and brittle. "It's alright, I made my peace with it. Mistakes were made, but some of us didn't know any better back then. And I know it won't happen again, now that we've got you on our side…"</p><p>As he said those words, Akira's eyes met his, and his expression turned affectionate. Goro smiled back at him in return. "This time, I'll be there for you if you ever get yourself in trouble."</p><p>His boyfriend laughed, a fond and genuine note in his voice. "I know you will, love. I trust you."</p><p>A black and white furry head peaked from behind Akira's shoulder, small nose upturned. "<i>Again</i> with the cheesy comments?..."</p><p>"Pot, kettle," Akira protested, flicking Morgana on the nose. "You're worse than this when Ann is around."</p><p>"I am <i>not</i>!"</p><p>"Hush, keep it down, people will stare."</p><p>Their small boyfriend gnawed at Akira's hair in retaliation, and Goro had to hold back a snicker as his two lovers started bickering, Akira doing his best not to draw attention to the cat in his bag while trying to pull his locks from Morgana's jaw.</p><p>In the end, he had to plead forgiveness, and Morgana let him go with a smug grin, even though his victory was marred when he had to spit the hairs stuck to his tongue.</p><p>"Now," Morgana said once he had recovered his dignified countenance. "If you're all done making googly eyes at each other, we have a plan to review!"</p><p>The plan was simple. Just like Makoto with Sae earlier, Goro would be the one to hand over the card to his father. He would use his access to the Diet Building to meet Shido in his office, feigning panic after "discovering" that the Thieves planned to go after the politician instead of Sae. A half-finished calling card waited in his pocket, a prop to the elaborate lie in which Goro had somehow gotten his hands on the Thieves' secret plan and discovered their duplicity, and hurried to the Diet Building to warn Shido. After giving him the calling card, Goro would discretely send a signal to his teammates, then enter the palace by himself under the pretense of catching the Thieves before they got their hands on the Treasure. And then, it would be the home stretch, a battle against his father's shadow, and then peace at last. In a few hours at most, he and his lovers would finally be safe.</p><p>They spoke in low voices as they walked towards their meeting point, pressed close together to avoid the curious ears of passer-bys. Morgana hummed in approval once they were done reviewing the plan. "This should work. Even if Shido starts suspecting you, it should be easy enough for you to send the signal and slip into the palace, seeing as you'll already be inside the Diet Building. Just keep your phone on hand and stay on your guard."</p><p>"I will," Goro replied resolutely. "The hardest part will be facing that bastard without punching or strangling him." He brushed a kiss to Morgana's head, still peeking out over Akira's shoulder. "I almost wish I could end it all right there, without having you risk your lives against his shadow… If it wasn't for his security detail…"</p><p>His small boyfriend protested. "Hey! You're Crow, a member of the Phantom Thieves! You're not a murderer anymore!"</p><p>Goro laughed bashfully. "I know, I know… Don't worry, I made a promise, I will keep it…"</p><p>The others were already there when they arrived, casually waiting at the corner of Kensei Memorial Park, eyes focused on their target on the other side of the crossroad. They all gathered around Goro while he checked the card and his phone one last time.</p><p>"Be careful, okay?" Yusuke said as he discreetly brushed Goro's arm. "If anything goes wrong, we won't be able to reach you..."</p><p>"I'll be careful, I promise," he replied, letting his fingers graze the other teen's hand. </p><p>He got a quick hug from Futaba, and Ryuji ruffled his hair playfully. Ann grabbed his jacket and pressed a kiss to his cheek, before relinquishing her hold so that Makoto could do the same on his other cheek. And then, it was Haru's turn, and she sauntered towards him and caught him in a tight hug.</p><p>"I hate the thought of letting you go alone to face this man..." She said forlornly, her face pressed against his shoulder, and he held her in a quiet tentative of comfort.</p><p>"It won't be for long, Haru-chan. And I really want to be the one to deliver our declaration of war to him."</p><p>She squeezed him a bit tighter.</p><p>"I understand... Just, don't let him get to you, okay?" Haru pressed her brow affectionately against his and caressed his cheeks. "And remember, you may need to do this part alone, but as long as you keep us close to your heart, we are at your side, Goro-kun."</p><p>"I know," he replied with a smile, and pressed a discrete kiss to the top of her head. "You're the reason why I feel brave enough to do this in person, trust me..."</p><p>With a final squeeze, Haru released him, and Goro turned towards Akira. Morgana had escaped his bag and stood on the Thieves' leader shoulder, impatiently waiting for his turn. When Goro faced them, the cat launched himself at him with a "Here I come!", and Goro caught him with a chuckle, cradling him in his arms so that he could press a noisy kiss to Morgana's forehead. </p><p>His companion purred in delight and rubbed his head against Goro's chin. "Hurry up, okay? We've got a palace to pilfer and a treasure to steal!"</p><p>"I'll make it quick, promise," the detective replied fondly, trading a last nose rub with him before reluctantly handing back Morgana to their boyfriend.</p><p>As soon as Morgana was safely back in his bag, though, Akira grabbed Goro's jacket and pulled him forward. The detective thought that he would press a kiss to his cheek like Ann and Makoto did, but Akira moved his face at the last second, and his lips brushed the corner of Goro's mouth instead, stealing a quick kiss from him.</p><p>The detective felt himself blush and waited for the panic such a public display would raise inside him, but nothing came. The little voice in Goro's head that had always been wary of the public's opinion was like a distant afterthought, and after a few seconds, he let himself relax.</p><p>Akira was smirking knowingly, and Goro couldn't help but whisper fondly: "You damned thief..."</p><p>"You'll have to steal it back from me," Akira said with a chuckle, before he released him, a cheeky grin on his lips. "Now go, love. See you in the palace..."</p><p>"Catch you later..." And with a final fond glance to his lovers, Goro turned away and made his way towards the Diet Building.</p><p>This was it. This was the time. The final act of his little play with Shido, the last scene before the curtain fall. Just one last time wearing the guise of his father's pet killer, and after that, there would be no more need for masks any longer.</p><p>Despite the dread of his impeding confrontation with Shido, he felt almost as if he was floating. Just like Haru had said, even if he was alone, his teammates' moral support and belief in him gave him courage and strength. He could feel the calling card burning through his jacket, his chosen weapon to tear down Shido's whole existence to pieces.</p><p>Goro could hardly imagine what would happen after today. His father, the arrogant politician who stood on the brink of triumph, the man who had ruined his life and countless others, reduced to a sobbing and shameful mess, begging for penance for all his crimes...</p><p>A part of him couldn't wait to see it, another felt almost sick at the thought. Would it really be enough to quench his thirst for revenge? Would he finally be at peace, faced with just a crippled remnant of the man he hated so much?</p><p>Maybe he would spend his whole life wondering if it would have been better to just take Shido's life instead of his heart. Maybe this would feel like a job half-done, with only a part of his father wiped out instead of his whole existence. But this was a risk Goro was willing to take. Especially now that he had found something else to live for, something so much more fulfilling than his quest for revenge had been.</p><p>He had become a familiar face in the Diet building these past few months. And as always, he went through the various checkpoints and security protocols easily, armed with just a visitor's pass and his golden-boy's smile. The path to Shido's office led him through carpeted corridors until he reached an elevator, and he felt a tinge of satisfaction when he entered the cabin alone. He needed a moment to himself.</p><p>Breathing out slowly, he forced himself to let go of any dangerous emotion, the softness of his eyes whenever he thought of his lovers, the satisfaction of seeing their plans coming through, the anticipation and the jubilation at Shido's incoming defeat. When he felt the cold and emotionless mask settle in, only then did he weave meticulously constructed feelings to it, until he felt satisfied with his disguise. And then, he pressed the button for the third floor.</p><p>When he got out of the elevator a few seconds later, Goro was nothing more than a half-furious, half-panicked teenager, hands imperceptibly shaking and clenched around a small red card, doing his best to keep his composure while he hurriedly set down the hall towards his employer's office. There were two men guarding the door, security members of Shido's team that Goro recognized. He hurried towards them, and they watched him approach with wary expressions.</p><p>"I need to see him, right now!" Goro told them agitatedly, barely slowing down in his steps. "It's terribly urgent!"</p><p>The two men shared a glance, then obeyed without a word and let him in. He must have looked desperate enough, because they didn't even take the time to pat him down and check for weapons. As soon as the doors opened, Goro stormed into the office, voice shaking with fake stress and alarm.</p><p>"Shido-san! I have bad news, the Thieves…"</p><p>He faltered as he suddenly realized that Shido was not here. His chair was empty and he wasn't anywhere else in the room. Goro blinked, trying to make sense of the situation, but when he turned around, the two bodyguards had closed the door behind them, and they were staring at him with cold expressions.</p><p>The burning anticipation that had been pulsing through him ever since this morning soured violently, as if someone had emptied a bucket of cold water in his chest. Inside his pocket, his phone began to ring, a familiar impersonal tone.</p><p>"You better take that call, kid," one of Shido's men said in a grim voice.</p><p>Oh fuck. Oh fuck, what the hell...</p><p>Shido should have been here in his office. That he wasn't was troubling, but that his men had clearly been given instructions concerning Goro was the most worrisome. Shit. He couldn't panic. Not now. Shido getting suspicious of him couldn't have come at a worse moment, but it could still be salvageable. He would need all his concentration and all his wits if he was to fool his father. He just had to warn him about his treasure and get out of here, and everything would be okay. Swallowing with difficulty, his eyes trained on the two men with mounting dread, Goro reached slowly for his phone and brought it to his ear with numb fingers.</p><p>"Shido-san?"</p><p>"Hello, little rat."</p><p>Shit. This was bad. Shido wasn't playing anymore.</p><p>Stay calm. Keep up the appearances. Play the ignorant teenager. Appeal to his common sense.</p><p>With a small strained laugh, Goro managed to say in a confused voice: "I'm not... I don't understand. What's the meaning of this?"</p><p>His tentative to defuse the situation fell on deaf ears. Shido's reply was full of contempt and distaste. "Do you really take me for an idiot?"</p><p>"I…" What was he talking about? What did Shido discover? "Of course not, why would you say that?…"</p><p>"You thought you could get away with stabbing me in the back, didn't you?"</p><p>There was barely contained fury in the politician's voice. Goro bit his tongue, thoughts running a mile a minute, but he couldn't get his eyes to draw away from the two men that were guarding the door for now and watching him closely. Goro wasn't stupid. He had a good inkling of where this was going.</p><p>"I don't understand… Shido-san, what are you talking about? I've done exactly as you said, everything was fine until…"</p><p>The politician cut him off with a sneering tone. "Until you cozied up to those Thieves, right? Don't take me for a fool, I know where you spent those last few days."</p><p>Goro scoffed despite the fear that was taking a hold of him. "I was keeping my cover, you know that! I did everything I could to make sure that they would trust me, so that they wouldn't question it when I..." </p><p>"Shut your goddamn mouth!" And despite himself, Goro obeyed, too stunned to know how to reply to that. "With the elections approaching, you think I wouldn't double check whatever information you gave me? An asset as dangerous as you, I should have put you under surveillance long ago..."</p><p>"...what?"</p><p>"Oh, so you really didn't realize, did you?" The drawling voice, dripping with scorn and derision. "I had a tracker installed to your computer and phone. I know exactly what you were up to these past few days..."</p><p>Goro felt himself blanch at those words. Shido couldn't possibly know. This couldn't be happening...</p><p>But then, the almost manic tone in Shido's voice, the furious paranoia... How could he have been so stupid? They had spent three days inside his palace, tearing down his defenses without an ounce of subtlety, without a care for how the palace's ruler would react, too drunk from their success to think about the effect it would have on Shido's psyche. Of course he would have become more paranoid the more time they spent inside his mind.</p><p>And the surveillance... God... Futaba's voice echoed in his mind, a memory of two days ago, of his laptop in her hands.</p><p>
  <i>"Do you know how many trojans I found?!"</i>
</p><p>And Goro had been furious at her, and refused that she took a look at his phone, and now...</p><p>"So, is this all it took for you to swear allegiance to them?" The sneer in his father's voice was like a slap to his face. "A bit of flattery, a good fuck, and then they had you dancing to their tune like an obedient puppet? But then, why should I be surprised? You've always been craving for attention..."</p><p>Goro swallowed, fingers gripped around the phone almost painfully, thumb clenching and swiping nervously along the edge of the screen, eyes fixed to the two bodyguards looming at the door.</p><p>"...I see..." He finally said more calmly than he felt, what with the storm of fury and panic that he had a hard time keeping at bay. "I'll concede the game, then. Well played, I guess." Goro took a deep breath in as he clenched his fingers around the phone, eyes still trained on the bodyguards. "So... What happens, now?"</p><p>"What happens?" Shido scoffed. "What happens is that I take care of the problem myself, as you proved to be nothing more than a thorn in my side."</p><p>There was red creeping at the edge of his vision. Goro exhaled slowly, trying to calm himself, to focus on what he needed to say if he wanted a chance to get out of here alive.</p><p>"Shido-san," he said in the most confident voice he could manage. "Before you take any rash decision, do you really think having me killed inside the Diet building will go unnoticed? The only thing you'll achieve by this is…"</p><p>Shido cut him off with a laugh. "Believe me, no one will pay attention to what happens in this office, because your friends will provide an ample distraction. They're waiting for you in front of the building, right? I can see them on the cameras. Hope you said goodbye to them."</p><p>Goro's mind went blank.</p><p>No.</p><p>No no no, he couldn't mean…</p><p>In the white noise that followed Shido's threat, the phrase he himself had meant to say was lost, leaving him grasping in numb terror at words that were fleeing him, only able to focus on the most important one.</p><p>"…Ship."</p><p>"…What?" Shido scoffed. "Don't you mean…"</p><p>
  <i>"Beginning navigation."</i>
</p><p>Shido's men were good, he had to give them credit. They only faltered for a second at being pulled into another dimension before they pulled out their guns. But Goro had already summoned Loki by then, and the first bullet ricocheted against his persona's Tetrakarn, taking down one of his opponent. The second man's bullet, he dived to avoid, and an instant later, his own gun was pointed at the guard's head, finger clenching around the trigger and -</p><p>
  <i>"I know you will keep your promise, love."</i>
</p><p>- his hand jerked at the last moment, the bullet embedding itself in the man's right shoulder instead of his skull. The man howled and dropped his gun, and a second later, Goro was on him. He smashed his gauntleted fist against his opponent's face, heard the crunching sound of a broken nose, and the man crumbled with a moan of agony.</p><p>Goro stood over Shido's bodyguards, hands shaking, panting harshly from the rush of adrenaline. Around them, the masked cognitions of his father's palace were whispering agitatedly, some running away in panic, others calling for security, but he didn't wait to see what would happen. With frantic gestures, he grabbed at his phone once more and entered the command to go back to the real world, his thoughts swirling around in a constant flow of <i>hurry, hurry, hurry!</i> It only took a few seconds before he was back in Shido's office with the two unconscious guards, and then Goro rushed to the door, frenetically scrolling through his contacts and tapping on Akira's number, hoping that he wasn't too late, hoping that he would be fast enough. He was already running through the corridors on his way down to the lobby when the call connected, and Goro yelled in the phone without waiting for his lover's voice.</p><p>"Get away from there!"</p><p>"...What?" Akira's voice filled with worry. "Goro, what's wrong?"</p><p>"Akira, get away! It's a trap!"</p><p>"...Shit. We're moving. Where are y..."</p><p>The windows and the ground shook suddenly, a rumbling noise like distant thunder coming from outside that made him stumble, and with a static noise, the line went dead. Screams came from the corridors around him, a sound of panic spreading throughout the building. It took Goro a few seconds to gather his mind, but when he did, he felt as if the ground had been swept from under his feet.</p><p>No.</p><p>God, no.</p><p>He wasn't aware he was running again. The panic was a wind at his back, making his legs move faster and faster, pushing him to his limit, as he sprinted towards the main part of the building. He pushed people in his way, but didn't hear their protests over the blood pulsing in his ears. Frantically, he tried to call his other teammates. Futaba was first, the one most likely to respond.</p><p>
  <i>"Welcome to Futaba's awesome answering machine. Seems like you hit a dead-end, so, leave a message for future-me so that she..."</i>
</p><p>He abruptly cut the call and scrolled through his contacts with shaking fingers. The sirens of the building had activated and were blaring overhead, but he paid them no mind. Ryuji. Ryuji always had his phone at hand. Surely he would...</p><p>
  <i>"Sup', Ryuji here! I can't answer my phone right now, but I'll call you back whe..."</i>
</p><p>As he stumbled to ground level, he found his path blocked. Diet building's security was locking down the great hall and the main entrance, shouting instructions about anti-terrorism procedures and directing panicking politicians and terrified secretaries towards emergency exits. Goro's path changed immediately, guiding him through the throng of diet members towards the side entrance, uncaring of the people he slammed into in his mad rush to the exit. </p><p>Makoto. She was reliable, always there for...</p><p>
  <i>"Hello, you've reached Makoto Niijima's voice-mail. I'm not available right n..."</i>
</p><p>Sirens were howling in the streets, converging towards the building, and he bit his lip to the blood, a silent scream stuck in his chest, denial and horror fighting to break free.</p><p>Ann. She must...</p><p>
  <i>"Hi, this is Ann Takamaki! If you're calling about a job opportunity, please refer to..."</i>
</p><p>When he got outside, he swerved from the running masses, dodged the arm of a bodyguard that tried to direct him towards a rallying point, and ran as fast as he could in the direction of the main entrance, where Akira and the others HAD to be waiting for him.</p><p>Yusuke.</p><p>
  <i>"Hello. You have reached the voice-mail for phone number 090-347..."</i>
</p><p>There was smoke in the air, the smell of burning.</p><p>Haru...</p><p>
  <i>"Good day, this is Haru-chan. Sorry I couldn't take your call, but if..."</i>
</p><p>This couldn't be happening. No. Nonono. He couldn't... He couldn't lose them. </p><p>The chain that linked him to Akira felt slack...</p><p>When the crossroad finally came into view, the scream that had been building in Goro's chest burst from his mouth, an animalistic sound of agony as his legs gave away and he stumbled to his knees, incapable of detaching his eyes from the nightmare in front of him.</p><p>Numbly, he stared at the crossroad in front of the diet building, at the firetrucks and the barrage of ambulances and police officers. He stared at the overturned truck engulfed by flames and smoke, that had torn a path through the whole intersection and crashed at the corner of the memorial park, and felt his own world burn with it.</p><hr/><p>
  <i>"...of the terrible accident that occurred earlier today in Nagatachō, just in front of the National Diet Building, when the driver of a tank truck lost control of his vehicle. The truck overturned, causing an explosion that claimed the lives of twelve victims: councilor Eiji Nakada and eleven civilians, including a group of seven teenagers, with the youngest victim barely sixteen years old. Nine people have been injured in the incident too, with two of them transferred to St Luke's Hospital in a critical state.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The truck driver also perished in the accident, but witnesses say that he didn't seem to lose control of the truck as much as deliberately drive it through the intersection. An investigation is in progress, but many people have already noted the similarities between this incident and the many "psychotic breakdowns" that have plagued Tokyo these past few years. Already, there's talk about the possibility that the vigilante group known as the Phantom Thieves might be responsible for those. Councilor Eiji Nakada was publicly known as one of the vigilante group's detractors, and according to a statement released by the police, a calling card to his name was found at his house during the investigation this afternoon, threatening him for opposing the justice of the Phantom Thieves.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>If the Phantom Thieves' involvement in today's incident is confirmed, this will be a new black mark against the vigilante group. As you may already know, Kunikazu Okumura, late CEO of Okumura Foods chain, suffered from an inexplicable seizure during a press conference back in October, after receiving one of their infamous calling cards. This happened just as he was about to reveal information about the mysterious incidents and breakdowns suffered by Okumura Foods' financial rivals, and a lot of speculation was made on it being an attempt to silence him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Today's incident and the victims it claimed raised a lot of outrage from both the public and the political world. Cabinet minster Masayoshi Shido has issued a statement regarding the situation in a press conference earlier this afternoon:</i>
</p><p>"For too long, this country has been the target of such attacks, and the current cabinet has proven itself completely inefficient in facing down those kind of threats to our national security. We've had to face menaces from both Medjed and those Phantom Thieves, and it is high time that someone rose against them. I've been campaigning for years for harsher measures to be adopted against those that would disrupt the peace and order in our country. Once I'm elected, I will do everything in my power so that nothing like that terrible incident can happen again. My thoughts are with the victims' families in this terrible hour. Rest assured that we <i>will</i> find the monsters behind this attack, and I promise you, their crimes won't go unpunished. I'll be personally pressing for the culprits to face the death sentence once they are caught, whoever they are. Let this be a message to them that <i>no one</i> can disrupt the order of this country without paying the consequences."</p><p>
  <i>"This was from Masayoshi Shido, leader of the United Future Party and candidate for the post of prime minister in the upcoming elections. His speech received a lot of praise on social medias, and latest polls from after the incident show a huge increase in support of his nomination in the upcoming elections, as Shido-san's campaign has been focused on national security ever since he declared his candidacy. This attack, the latest in a long series of incidents that the current security measures proved unable to prevent, might have cemented his place at the top of the elections lists. Now, back to the events of this afternoon. For those that only joined us now: a terrible accident occurred earlier at the…"</i>
</p><hr/><p>"There's still no signal, sir, I cannot trace his position..."</p><p>"Then why do I pay you for?!" Shido roared at the IT specialist cowering behind his laptop, before resuming his furious pacing in front of his office's windows. Night had fallen, but he had called for an emergency meeting with his advisers earlier in the evening. But so far, none of them had been able to answer any of his questions or offer a viable solution to his current problem.</p><p>"You better have something for me in ten minutes, or else your job is going to be the least of your problems," he hissed at the technician, before turning towards his head of his security. "Now, can you tell me how a damn brat, unarmed and alone, managed to take down and escape two of your best men, whose very job is to neutralize threats and assure my security?"</p><p>"We don't know, sir..." The man was sweating bullets under his suit. "He... may have managed to smuggle a gun past the building's checkpoints, I don't see how else he could have taken them down..."</p><p>In frustration, Shido slammed his fist against the window, and everyone in the room jumped at the unusual display of anger. "Useless, the lot of you. I'm surrounded by a bunch of incompetent fools..." Pointing a finger to the streets below, Shido sneered at them. "Now he's out there and if we don't find him soon, I promise you this won't be just my head rolling on the ground."</p><p>"Hum, about the trackers," one of his advisers hesitantly said, "He knows about them, right? So, could he have simply destroyed his phone to make sure that..."</p><p>He hadn't finished his question, but Shido's head scientist cut him off. "No, Akechi-kun needs the phone to access the cognitive world, and it would be stupid of him to get rid of such a tool. No, he must have made the jump to that other world, knowing that we couldn't track him down there."</p><p>"Tss..." Shido slowly flexed his fingers and cracked his knuckles. "The little bastard has gone to ground. He knows we're after him. We'll have to keep looking, and be ready to capture him as soon as he resurfaces."</p><p>"Still... Will it be wise to pin today's attack on him?" The TV president asked, fidgeting with his silver pen between two scribblings in his notebook. "If the police connects him to the real psychotic breakdowns, it might become dangerous for us."</p><p>"The police will do nothing." Shido replied coldly. "We'll proceed with the original plan: capture the "Thieves' leader", then have him commit suicide while in custody. This way, we get rid of him and secure the public's approbation at the same time."</p><p>"And..." The head-scientist shuffled nervously. "What should we do if he tries to go after your cognitive self in the meantime, sir?"</p><p>The politician scoffed. "Alone? He's not stupid enough to go against me by himself. I studied Isshiki's research, he knows he wouldn't stand a chance against what I have in store for him. No, he's going to hide himself and stay away until..."</p><p>"I found him!"</p><p>The exclamation from the IT guy made everyone jump. Shido stiffened, before turning towards him and pinning him down with his gaze.</p><p>"Where." The politician asked, tension in his whole body.</p><p>"I just got a ping from his phone, the towers around him must have caught his signal and..."</p><p>With a few hasty steps, Shido had rounded the desk and grabbed the laptop's screen harshly to tilt it toward him. "Where <i>is</i> he?! What is he doing?!"</p><p>The technician was trying to tap on his keyboard, eyes darting between different windows and a satellite view of Tokyo. "I'm s-still trying to triangulate his position, sir, but he's... ah! He's making a call, right now, so if he stays connected long enough, I will be able to..."</p><p>Shido's phone rang, and all his advisers suddenly fell silent. The tension in the office climbed to a peak as the politician pulled the phone from his pocket, and Shido's nostrils flared when he read the caller ID.</p><p>With a deadly glare around the room to keep everyone quiet, Shido turned towards the technician and made a sharp gesture at his screen, and he waited until the man was once again working on his trackers before accepting the call and slowly raising the phone to his ear.</p><p>"...You're dead, Shido..."</p><p>If he hadn't seen the caller ID, Shido would have been hard pressed to recognize the voice. He had heard it quite often, either cheerful and pleasant on TV, or cold and dispassionate in person. But now, the voice was unrecognizable, light and airy, and it could have been almost joyful if it didn't sound like madness barely held at bay.</p><p>"You're dead... You hear me?…"</p><p>The politician's fists clenched as, despite his resolve, a cold trickle of fear settled down in his guts. And in the phone, the voice stated the words as if they were evidence, gaining in volume with each sentence, with each breath, raising from a low croon to a demented howl.</p><p>"I'm coming for you... and I'm going... to FUCKING... <b>TEAR YOUR HEART APART</b>!..."</p><p>The call ended abruptly, and Shido lowered his phone slowly, eyes fixed on the laptop and the map, where a blinking dot had just disappeared in front of the Diet Building.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm... sorry? ^__^; Yes, they're dead. No, they didn't escape to the Metaverse just in time. But before you hate me, let me repeat my earlier notes: this story <b>will</b> have a happy ending. Trust me.</p><p>Next chapter is almost finished, but I'm still struggling with chapter 8, so I'll keep on the 3-weeks-per-chapter schedule for now. Still, depending on my progress, chapter 7 may be uploaded earlier, we'll see :-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. It's Too Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Goro confronts his father, and tries to deal with the harsh reality of what happened.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings for violence, minor character suicide, and a LOT of angst. This is not a happy chapter... :-/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i><br/>Don't you know I had no desire<br/>To play with your rage<br/>And free mine from its cage</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Now it's out there<br/>You found out, yeah<br/>That you made the mistake of a lifetime</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>- It's Too Late, Persona 5 The Animation<br/></i>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p>That night, Goro tore through the ark like a madman, crushing the shadows that were in his path as if they were simple toys. There was only one single thought that drove him, like an obsession that had completely taken over his mind. Blind with hatred and fury, he slammed his shoulder into the door leading to the main room of the ark, and stomped inside without pausing for a second.</p><p>From the podium in the center of the room, the shadow of his father watched him approach, a sneer on his face.</p><p>"So," He said in a voice full of contempt. "You finally reveal your true co..."</p><p>"LOKI!"</p><p>The persona's sword crashed through the scene, wooden splinters exploding in a resounding crack, and Goro didn't stop in his march. He lunged at Shido's retreating form with a howl of fury, and for a second, surprise and fear could be seen on the politician's face before he recovered from the shock.</p><p>That wasn't enough. Goro wanted to see him cower and beg and scream in agony, and even that would never be enough, never. His own sword came down without a hesitation, and it was only luck that allowed Shido to dodge most of the blow. The tip still managed to cleave a vertical slash through the politician's chest and the vicious thing that Goro had become laughed at the sight of first blood.</p><p>"You..." The expression of fear in Shido's wild eyes was addictive as fuck as he backed away and slammed into the wooden remains of the podium, but it wasn't long before it turned into anger, and the politician snarled at him. "You goddamn brat! I should have disposed of you a long-time ag..."</p><p>"Maragion!"</p><p>Goro could almost feel the glee oozing from Loki as flames devoured the area around them, and he himself let out a chuckle of delirious satisfaction as his eyes followed his father's hasty retreat.</p><p>Shido's hands tightened into fists, and his face twisted in an expression of pure fury. "You're dead, you piece of trash!" Oh, the politician was pissed alright. Having his speech interrupted twice now must have been quite a blow to his pride.</p><p>It felt so good, being finally able to tear through this piece of shit that had fathered him. He should have done that years ago. Fuck the danger of it, Shido was nothing more than a toy to play with and to break until there was nothing left of him.</p><p>And God, he would enjoy breaking him.</p><p>With clenched teeth, Goro charged once again, uncaring of the damage that Loki's unleashed powers were inflicting upon the room around them. The daruma drapes in the background had caught fire, but the burning smell only seemed to rile up the violent part of him that had been awakened earlier. </p><p>Cornered in front of the burning wall, it seemed Shido had nowhere else to run, and Goro was about to cut him down once and for all, but as the serrated blade cleaved through the air, in a clear path towards his father's head, the man snarled violently, and suddenly, something exploded from inside of him.</p><p>The shock-wave sent Goro flying through the room, and he crashed violently through several rows of seats before coming to a painful stop. Oh fuck, it hurt. Holding back a groan, Goro struggled to his feet, and when he could finally focus on Shido once again…</p><p>Oh, that was so gross…</p><p>His father's shadow had mutated, his appearance now barely human as his body became overlaid with grotesquely bulging muscles. Seemingly once again in control of the situation, Shido sneered at him as he cracked his neck and clenched his fists.</p><p>"What a nuisance… To think that I would have fathered such a disobedient brat…"</p><p>In the state of mind he was in, Goro could barely understand the meaning of the words Shido just uttered. It was only after a few seconds that he finally acknowledged the part of him that was howling in denial.</p><p>"You knew…" The words fell from his lips like a death sentence, a whisper that seized his heart and threatened to shut down the spark that had animated it all those years. And just as quick as the numb feeling the revelation had caused had seeped into his bones, it was overcome by the terrible hatred from before, more powerful and terrible than anything he had ever felt before. "…you knew?! You fucking knew?!"</p><p>"Do you take me for an idiot?!" His father snarled. "Of course I knew, the very moment you approached me! Do you think I wouldn't have recognized her face on a kid your age and connected the dots? You think I wouldn't have checked your background when you offered your services to me?!"</p><p>Goro could barely breathe from the fury, from knowing that everything he had done, all the lies, all the killings, all the deceit... all of this had been for nothing. Shido had played him like a fool ever since the start. And he had been too blind to realize it.</p><p>He snarled like a beast, hand trembling from the strength with which his fingers clenched around the sword's handle. "You're... I'll..." With a bellow of rage, Goro launched himself at his father. "I'll fucking <i>kill you</i>!"</p><p>But the fury made him too reckless. Shido dodged his attack and backhanded him almost casually, and his unnatural strength was enough to send Goro flying once again. He hit the ground hard, body skidding a few meters on the hard flooring with a painful moan. For a while, the room spun around him dizzily, and he had never been more grateful for the protective helmet of his outfit. With a blow like this… Shido could have easily crushed his skull.</p><p>His hands trembled with fury as he rose to his knees, mind taken over by violent thoughts and a blood-lust that was too powerful to resist. Towering over him, Shido sneered at him.</p><p>"How pathetic. In the end, you're nothing more than a feral dog that can't help but bite the hand that fed it... I guess it is high time I put you down for good."</p><p>A feral dog, huh? He supposed it was an apt description. The part of him that was usually in control had collapsed like a castle of cards a few hours earlier, and there was just one goal animating the empty shell now left behind. His grip around his sword tightened, and Goro cackled madly. "You think I'm feral?! Ha... Haha, that's... that's too damn funny!" He could feel Loki twisting in anticipation inside his mind, the suggestion coming from his persona a delicious temptation. "...You want to see what it means to be feral?! You know what, I'll show you! I'll fucking show you, right now!..."</p><p>While he spoke, he felt Loki manifest at his back, the malevolent flames of his other self surrounding him, red creeping at the edges of his vision, and he laughed, laughed like a lunatic at the fun little idea that condensed at the tip of his tongue in three simple words.</p><p>
  <i>Call of chaos.</i>
</p><p>The spell felt like acid suddenly pouring through his veins and he contorted in a confusing mix of agony and elation. He wanted to scream, but it was laughter that sang from his mouth, and he could feel, feel pinpricks all over his body as if it was covered in a thousand crawling ants. His gauntlets rose to his head just as Loki disappeared, and it was only the return of his mask that saved him from their sharp tips as he clawed and clawed at the metal, in a vain attempt to tear out the skin that was suddenly too small to contain the beast that had been set loose inside Goro's mind.</p><p>"...Is it feral enough?!" He cackled, and the beast suddenly moved under his skin, his body lurching with single-mindedness at Shido, sword whirling around him. It clashed against the metal harness that covered the politician's arms, but Goro simply back-flipped out of the incoming fist's way, and rushed forward again. It felt like his vision had narrowed with sharpened focus on Shido's grotesque shape, a red glow pulsing rapidly in his eyes in time with his frenetic heartbeat.</p><p>The fight was nothing like earlier. There was no technique found in Goro's movements anymore, nothing left of the fighting style he had perfected all those past few years. The slashes of his sword and contortions of his body had been reduced to base instinct, to something that left too many openings and should have seen him dead in a few seconds. But against all odds, Shido couldn't manage to land a blow strong enough to stop him. Once again, he had the politician on the defensive, desperately fighting and backing away to put some distance between him and the feral beast that hounded him.</p><p>Goro laughed hysterically when his opponent stumbled and almost crawled away from him in his haste to get away.</p><p>"What's wrong, father?!" He cackled. "Having some regrets?!"</p><p>He could barely see Shido through his tunnel-vision, but the man's voice still echoed in his ears, despite the deafening noise of the blood pulsing in his veins.</p><p>"You little shit, I'll crush you!"</p><p>Despite his opponent's defiant words, he could hear the fear and pain in his voice, and the beast inside him frenzied even more at the sound, hungering for it. The red overwhelming Goro's vision seemed to have taken a hold of his mind too, flooding it with savage impulses that made him want to tear Shido's throat with his own teeth, and he threw himself at his opponent with viciousness, spitting and howling like a demented man as he clawed and slashed and hurled spell after spell at his prey. He barely registered the blows that fell on him, rolling with the punches to better surge again in a never-ending assault.</p><p>The more it went on, the more he felt himself lose focus on the battle. It was as if the haze of his spell was reducing every sensation to the most basic of them, the smell and taste of blood, the howls of pain and fury, the weight of his sword, and the blurry moving shape he was stalking and striking at.</p><p>There should have been something to hold him back from this madness, to pull him back from the red. There should have been something, there should have been people, but he couldn't… he couldn't…</p><p>On and on it went, and Goro lost sense of space and time, caught in the rage and the blood-lust. He let himself drown in the red, almost joyful as it filled his vision and mind until…</p><p>Until.</p><p>There was a clang, and he came back to himself with a moan of agony. Everything hurt, as if he had become a human shaped bruise, and for a delirious moment, he wondered if this was it, if this was the end for him. But he was standing, miraculously. His sword had fallen to the ground, but he could still feel the phantom weight of it in his trembling hand, and his eyes followed the path of blood strewn on the wooden boards until they found Shido's broken form, a few steps ahead, heaving and gasping in pain on the ground, with Loki holding him down under his hoof and his sword.</p><p>A shudder ran through Goro's whole body, and he almost fell over, his strained muscles barely capable of holding him upright. He felt sick, absolutely sick at the barbaric thoughts that had taken over his mind for a while. The pain in his body couldn't even distract him from the bile churning in his guts. But Shido was down. That was the only important thing here, and he had to focus on that, and not on his reeling mind and the horror of the past minutes.</p><p>Letting out a harsh breath, Goro wiped the blood off his lip with his sleeve, and his expression hardened. This was it. It was time to finish this, once and for all. The thought of finally ending his father's miserable life was enough to give him the strength to straighten up and stumble towards the prostrated man, gun sliding easily into his hand. The politician's shadow had reverted back to his normal appearance, and Loki stood threateningly over him, killing intent evident in every angle of his posture. </p><p>And then, something happened.</p><p>For the first time since his persona had awoken, Loki turned his head towards Goro and met his eyes, finally initiating a contact that should have happened years ago. And he... spoke.</p><p>"Shall we finally tear him down from his throne, this pretentious lord who believed you to be tame and obedient?"</p><p>Stunned, Goro halted in his steps as he tried to take in the situation, a strong sense of disquiet churning inside of him. What the hell?... Something wasn't right. Why was Loki finally talking to him, after three years of silence and disregard?</p><p>The persona turned away to look down at Shido's heaving form, glee oozing from his whole attitude. "He is no god, no master, no father of yours. You don't fear his wrath anymore, he is nothing more than another pawn to your game, one you deceived and manipulated to serve your own goals..."</p><p>Loki's voice was rough from disuse, despite its melodious tone, a terrifying sound halfway between a cajoling croon and a death rattle, with a wicked and jubilant note to it. Vicious. Cruel. Those were the words used when talking about the voice heard in his "palace", and the detective suddenly understood where the description had come from. Fingers slowly clenching into a fist and around his gun, he spoke, tone cold and emotionless.</p><p>"Stand down, Loki. He's mine."</p><p>But the persona ignored him. Loki walked behind Shido, sword scratching along the wooden floor, and his giant shape crouched over the man, spindly limbs twisted and bent, looking almost like an overgrown spider. And then, his clawed hand closed around the politician head and despite the man's muffled protests and weak struggles, Loki slowly pulled him back, exposing Shido's face towards Goro and the gun he held. His voice was almost a purr when he spoke again.</p><p>"Then slay him, Catalyst of Ruin. It is time to break free from the chains that hold you back from your true purpose."</p><p>Catalyst of Ruin. True purpose.</p><p>Goro wasn't stupid.</p><p>He had searched through dozens of books for information about his persona after he had first met Loki. A god of lies and discord, father to the beasts that would bring devastation to the world, a deceiver that would, at the end of time, betray and slay his own kin.</p><p>This, coupled to the deadly blizzard in his own "palace", the Fimbulwinter that was supposedly a three year long prelude to the Ragnarok, didn't paint a pretty picture of what exactly was this purpose Loki talked about.</p><p>Three years... it would be three years, in a few weeks, on Christmas' Eve, the anniversary day of Loki's awakening.</p><p>His grip on the gun tightened. He could almost see it, the chain of events that would stem from this bullet. The outrage and call for blood from the public with the assassination of their "savior", the power vacuum and political war in the wake of Shido's mental shutdown, the harsh investigations that would follow to sate the anger of the public and propel those who strove to take Shido's succession at the top of the elections lists. The accusations and hate targeted at the Phantom Thieves and their allies, the arrests and scandals and protests quickly silenced. The slow descent into dictatorship, as the new government tightened its control on the population to prevent any more social reformers from emerging. The loss of hope and apathy of the public as the heroes they had once believed in were deemed nothing more than criminals on a power-trip. The decay of a society too lazy to fight for itself to prevent the stagnation and eventual decline of the whole country.</p><p>The ruin would spread, slow and unstoppable, as the hope of the population would fade away. The spirit of rebellion the Thieves had been the advocates of would be deemed twisted and useless. Seeing what fighting back brought in the end, the people would dejectedly accept their fate, surrender their control and become mindless cattle, and that would be the end of any chance at a better future.</p><p>Everything the Phantom Thieves had fought for would turn to dust if he shot Shido down. No more justice, no more hope for anyone. Goro held back the bitterness that was trying to overwhelm him. There would be no closure for him, not with a price so high. His finger trembled and loosened around the trigger, and his aim faltered. He began to lower his arm, but then, he paused.</p><p>...in the end, what did he care if the world was to burn?</p><p>Ever since he was a child, fate had conspired against him, to take everything he had, everything that gave him joy, leaving only bitterness instead. Hadn't he sacrificed enough? Why should he be denied of the revenge that he had fought for all those years?! Didn't he deserve a small bit of retribution, after losing the last persons that...</p><p>He clenched his teeth, almost painfully, and shook his head with a half-snarl, half-moan, feeling something welling up inside of him. Don't. Don't think about...</p><p>He didn't mind being the harbinger of the ruin. After all he had suffered, he would even welcome it gladly, a bitter satisfaction at seeing chaos brought to that ugly society that didn't deserve a chance at redemption, only a quick and decisive end so that something better could maybe be built on its ashes one day.</p><p>Why should he care about the people that had rejected him, ignored him and never cared about him? Why should he care about the fickle population and the lying snakes that controlled it? This wasn't his responsibility, it had never been. They could all go rot in hell, for all the pain and suffering he had endured because of them...</p><p>It wasn't like they mattered to him, not like...</p><p>Shido was staring at him through the blood and the fear, his face still griped in the unforgiving claws of Loki. He was staring at him, begging silently for mercy... and Goro felt the fury rise inside him again like a volcano erupting.</p><p>"You took everything from me..." he whispered to his father, voice frighteningly calm and cold, a contrast to the hurricane that was crashing and roaring within him. "Everything..."</p><p>One step. Two steps. The gun in his hands was once again pointed at Shido's head, aim steady and unfaltering.</p><p>"Wait… d-don't…"</p><p>Head still held tightly between Loki's claws, the politician was begging with mounting panic, but there was no sympathy to be found in Goro's heart as he continued: "You made the worst mistake of your life. In your mad quest for power, you destroyed the only thing that could have saved you from my wrath..."</p><p>A part of him wanted to choke from the emotion that was welling inside his chest, a fragment of memory burning like acid inside of him, but the cold rage acted like a barrier, reducing his thoughts to a single-minded desire.</p><p>"If you k-kill me, you're d-done for!... I swear that..."</p><p>Goro took another step. "This is for every piece of happiness that you destroyed..." He met his father's eyes, bloodied and wide with fear, with his own, cold and unforgiving. "This is for every murder that I undertook because of you..." The gun canon pressed harshly against Shido's forehead. "This is for ruining my life and countless others..." His finger started to clench around the trigger. "…and thinking you could get away with it just like that..."</p><p>
  <i>"I know you will keep your promise, love..."</i>
</p><p>The words had come unbidden to the forefront of his mind, and Goro's body froze.</p><p>What the... No. No no no. Not now.</p><p>
  <i>"I know you will keep your..."</i>
</p><p>Stop! No! This wasn't the <i>fucking</i> time! There was no promise, there was no...</p><p>
  <i>"I know you..."</i>
</p><p>With a sharp shake of his head and a growl of fury, Goro fought down the memory and focused once again on the man kneeling before him. But the words had set loose something inside of him, like a brick falling from a hastily erected wall, and as much as Goro tried to ignore the hole it had left behind, the shock of it had jangled another memory from its place.</p><p>
  <i>"You're better than this, dear friend..."</i>
</p><p>His hand trembled around the trigger, and Goro moaned in aggravation. Words. Those were just words, they held no meaning. He <i>had</i> to ignore them. Nothing, absolutely <i>nothing</i> could save his father from his justly deserved punishment! And Goro would drag him down to hell himself if it was what it took.</p><p>
  <i>"Your life matters, Goro, as much as our own, so don't throw it away like this..."</i>
</p><p>His eyes burned, his throat burned, and something terrifying was building up in his chest. He knew, he knew he had to press the trigger. His father didn't deserve salvation... not when he had the blood of so many wonderful people staining his fingers... He had to focus on the rage, on the reason he came here for. His fury was still there, screaming at him to end it, now. But he had a hard time keeping the memories at bay, and more of them were slipping through the cracks, despite his best attempts at stemming the flow.</p><p>
  <i>"I believe in you, sweetheart. You won't let us down..."</i>
</p><p>"Shut up..." He moaned, terrified by the storm of emotions the words were awakening inside him. "S-shut up..." His voice cracked, and he inhaled sharply, his grip on the raging storm faltering. He wouldn't... no, he couldn't let Shido get away... Not with everything he had done, all the crimes he had committed… They couldn't ask this of him...</p><p>
  <i>"We'll turn you into some philanthropist do-gooder in no time, virgin-boy..."</i>
</p><p>"Please stop," he begged, vision blurring, and his hand was shaking too much, he couldn't keep his aim on Shido. One bullet, just one bullet, and it would all be over, but the thought only caused distress inside him now and the more he focused on it, the more his mind reeled back with horror and shame.</p><p>
  <i>"You're Crow, a member of the Phantom Thieves, you're not a murderer anymore..."</i>
</p><p>A choked sob broke from his chest and he stumbled back, the hand holding the gun trying desperately to keep its aim before he tore it away from Shido's direction. His arm fell weakly to his side, gun held loosely between his fingers, as he pressed his free hand in a tightly closed fist against his brow, not knowing if he wanted to silence the voices or welcome them. "I'm not…" He whimpered, terrified and sick at the thought of what he had been about to do. "I promised... I just wanted you to…"</p><p>
  <i>"You made us proud, dude, so effin' proud..."</i>
</p><p>The words sent him reeling, stuck between terrified denial and desperate yearning. He didn't deserve… after everything, he didn't deserve… How could he believe those words when he knew they were only memories, when he knew deep down he would never hear them again? His body was a mess, he was covered in wounds and bruises, but nothing hurt more than the absence at his side, the gaping hole where warmth should have been. He didn't want to be alone anymore, couldn't bear that emptiness that felt wrong, so wrong…</p><p>
  <i>"As long as you keep us close to your heart, we are at your side, Goro-kun..."</i>
</p><p>He bit his lip to the blood, hovering on the edge of the precipice he had been ready to jump into not a few moments ago. And yet, the words were pulling him back from the blind fury, from the destructive thoughts. A reminder, that his revenge wasn't everything, that there had been something else. They were like fingers gently brushing his own around the gun, not pulling, but quietly asking, for him to choose, for him to make the right decision.</p><p>His eyes darted towards Shido, half-unconscious and still held captive by Loki's claws. Then, he lowered them to the gun hanging by his leg and slowly let out the breath that had been stuck in his chest. There was a small hesitation, and then, Goro slowly pulled back his finger from the trigger and let it rest along the barrel.</p><p>He didn't know how he felt about it. Confused, furious, relieved, a mix of everything. Loki didn't seem to know what to make of it either, as his persona tilted his head in puzzlement, braids rustling along the ground. But Goro had no answer to his silent question. How could he explain what had just happened? How could he explain that there was more than his revenge against his father? That there was something holding him back from that precipice? That there was…</p><p>Danger. Behind him.</p><p>He tried to turn around as fast as he could, to face the source of the murderous intent that had suddenly manifested at his back, but he wasn't fast enough. Agony shot through his shoulder at the same time as an impossible weight slammed him to the ground. Fuck. <i>Fuck!</i> What the...</p><p>He twisted with a howl of pain under his assailant grasp and managed to catch a glimpse of the creature on his back. A Cerberus was bearing down on him, teeth sunk in his shoulder, glistening with blood, and eyes red with malice and madness, and it was only a deep-seated reflex that saved him from having his arm torn off. His sword materialized in his other hand and he plunged it through the shadow's flank, and it was only years of solo fighting that allowed him to squeeze from the creature's grasp as soon as its teeth unclenched. He scrambled to his feet with desperate energy, knowing that being pinned to the ground would spell death if the creature had survived its wound. His gun had been dropped during the attack, and he scanned the area wildly for it, but something caught his eye, behind the Cerberus twitching body, and -</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh shit.</p><p>Goro Akechi was staring at him, a wide smile splitting his face.</p><p>"Well. You sure took your time."</p><p>Fuck. What the hell?... What the fuck was...</p><p>A cognition.</p><p>A cognition of himself.</p><p>The thing wearing his face laughed.</p><p>"Why are you so surprised?" It said in a syrupy sweet voice as he approached lazily, ignoring the dissolving body of the Cerberus. "We have been so useful, so devoted to our dear captain, surely he would keep us close, at his beck and call..."</p><p>Why hadn't Goro foreseen this? Of course Shido would have set traps inside his own palace. Of course he would have found a way to prevent Goro from coming after him. Of course he would set his own cognitive self against him. Shit. Shit... He felt sick...</p><p>"I'm surprised you turned against him, though." His double sneered slightly. "How could you betray him? I thought we were ready to do <i>anything</i> to make sure his vision of the world became reality one day..."</p><p>The voice of his cognitive self was light and airy, but there was a sinister tone about it, a cruelty barely held back under the detective's facade. Goro shuddered, confronted to a manifestation of who he had been in front of Shido, the reptile he had been compared to when the politician had called him a few days ago. Shaking from the shock as much as from the ordeal of his previous fight, he stood up and faced the cognition, dread seizing his guts at the sluggish drag of his tired limbs.</p><p>"You..." He clenched his teeth. "Do not speak as if we're one and the same. The only reason I obeyed him was so I could have my revenge one day!..."</p><p>"Come now, we both know that's a lie... We were doing it for the praise, the recognition…"</p><p>His double took a few more steps towards him, eyes empty, smile too wide, arms spread open and words slow like poisoned honey, almost cajoling. </p><p>"But see, this is how he always saw us. We're nothing more than a puppet to his whims, to manipulate and discard once he's done with us." His other self's voice grew cold and distant as its smile disappeared slowly, and from under his jacket, it mechanically pulled out a gun. "A good little boy, eager to please, to kill for him..." The gun rose unflinchingly towards Goro's head. "...and to die for him..."</p><p>To... die?... What?...</p><p>And then, the realization came.</p><p>His double tutted almost sympathetically. "You didn't think he would want us to stay alive, did you? Not after how dangerous and unreliable we had become..."</p><p>He was petrified, the ice spreading through his body. He knew Shido had planned to kill him, he had barely escaped his men a few hours ago after all. But this, he couldn't have predicted, Shido's cognition of himself, executing him in some kind of twisted display of loyalty.</p><p>Did Shido really think Goro would willingly take his own life should he ask for it? The cognition would be destroyed too once he was killed, no way it wasn't aware of it. He shuddered, a sick feeling growing inside of him. This... was this really what his father thought of him?</p><p>He didn't know what to do. His brain seemed stuck on all the discussions he had with Shido, and the image he must have projected of himself to the other man. Sure, he had lied and flattered and done his best to convince Shido that he was utterly devoted to his cause. But he had never meant for it to result in this abomination, all blind loyalty, unstable laughter and self-destruction.</p><p>The cognition's gaze had drifted towards Loki and Shido, a few meters behind Goro. "I watched your fight." It said, then cringed in mock sympathy. "It seemed quite violent. For a while, I thought I wouldn't even have to intervene. But well..." The cognition slowly tugged at the glove holding the gun with a satisfied smile. "It's time to finish the job. At least you made it easier for me."</p><p>Indeed, he was in no shape to defend himself against his double. His father certainly had not held back his blows, and his left arm was bleeding sluggishly from the Cerberus's bite mark. Even if he found his gun, no way would he ever be able to aim or shoot. He swallowed past the fear and resentment, and managed to speak through teeth clenched by the pain. "So... this is how it ends? You're actually going to kill me? You're going to... to kill yourself?..."</p><p>For a long while, they both stared at each other, the barrel of the gun unflinching, before the cognition finally replied. Yet, the quiet answer wasn't what Goro expected. There was an eerie calm in his shadow's voice as it spoke.</p><p>"You know... I would have, a few days ago. That's how he saw us, after all. But... not anymore. Recently, something changed in his cognition of us." Then, something shifted in his other self, its mild expression slowly morphing into a crazed smile. "See, the thing is... he's perfectly aware now that we're nothing more than traitors after his life..." And with a maniacal giggle, his cognitive self turned its gun towards Masayoshi Shido and fired.</p><p>And Goro jumped.</p><p>He didn't know what made him do it. Maybe the tangible memory of the Thieves, of their ideals and their light guiding him, and the promise he had made not so long ago. Maybe the knowledge of the events that would likely follow the politician's assassination. Maybe the fact that taking Shido's life was his choice, not his persona's, his father's or his father's cognition of him.</p><p>He barely registered the bullet that tore through his side as he interposed himself between his double and Shido.</p><p>And then... fuck, it hurt. The pain left behind along the bullet's path almost brought him to his knees, vision swimming and blackening for a few seconds as his body registered the wound and went into shock. It was only the adrenaline of the impending danger that tore him from the daze of it and allowed him to focus on his other self, a hand grasping feebly at the bleeding wound in his flank.</p><p>The cognition sighed in disapproval, an almost petty whine to its voice. "Why? Why would you do such a thing? He tried to kill us. We need to destroy him before he does it again."</p><p>No way. No way he was letting this piece of shit… this fucking abomination, deprive him of dealing with his father himself! Loki was stuck guarding Shido, his own gun was lost, and his dominant arm out of commission, but he had survived the Metaverse and its horrors for three years, and this, this was just another challenge to overcome. With an angry snarl, Goro summoned back his sword in his right hand and charged at his double.</p><p>The cognition was quick, but he had obviously taken it by surprise, as he managed to swing his sword and slash at its chest hard enough to spray black blood in the weapon's wake. But his movements were sluggish, and his shadow staggered away at the last second, the wound bleeding but not deep enough to kill. Goro's vision was swimming from the agony of his wounds, but he heard the thing's snarl in pain. Rage tainting his words, he pressed his assault, all the while screaming at his opponent in a voice raw with fury. The words were rushing from him in a torrent of hate and frustration, directed at the thing which would rob him of this last choice, this moment he had built his whole life upon.</p><p>"You have no right over him! He's mine! Mine to kill, mine to spare, mine to dispose of as I like!"</p><p>And.</p><p>"I want him to suffer for what he did! He doesn't deserve the easy way out!"</p><p>And.</p><p>"You don't get to be the one who kills him, not when there's a promise holding me back!"</p><p>The cognition scoffed as it backed away swiftly despite its injury. "What promise? Aren't we ready to throw away everything for daddy dearest? To please him, to get close to him, to finally be able to ruin his life just like he ruined ours?" An ugly smile twisted his double's expression. "But if you insist on standing in the way, then it just means I'll have to go through you." And with a mad chuckle, it fired in Goro's direction.</p><p>Shit. Shit! He half-fell, half-rolled to the ground to avoid the bullets, and only a hastily erected barrier from Loki saved him from the last one, as it ricocheted only centimeters from his shoulder. The cognition followed him, gun still trained on him, but the thing only seemed intent on playing with him, not finishing him off.</p><p>"Stop this and be reasonable." It said as if talking to an unruly kid. "If I kill you, I'll disappear, and no one will be able to finish him off. Just let me blow his brains out, and then we can shoot at each other to your heart's content!" It chuckled. "How's that for a grand finale? That's the kind of theatrics we love, isn't it?"</p><p>How infuriating this thing was! He had never felt such indignation as the one evoked by this grotesque caricature of himself. "You're not me! We're nothing like each other! You're just the distorted vision of a man blinded by his ego!"</p><p>"Are we really that different?" The creature taunted. "We've always been driven by our thirst for recognition, by the need to shine in the eyes of someone else..."</p><p>"Shut up!" Goro roared, but his shadow continued without a care.</p><p>"Aren't we just lost little boys, eager and desperate for attention?" An ugly rictus spread on the cognition's face, in contrast to its saccharine voice. "But look at us, now. There's no one waiting for us outside anymore. Everyone who cared is gone..."</p><p>Fighting back a moan of pain and aggravation, Goro struggled to his knees, face contorted by a fury impossible to describe.</p><p>"Shut up! <b>SHUT UP</b>!"</p><p>He didn't want to hear it, he didn't want to acknowledge it! His fingers were trembling around his sword's hilt, the joints of his gauntlet creaking from the pressure as he fought to get back on his feet. Through the red veil of hatred, he saw the sneer on his double's face, as the thing jeered at him.</p><p>"How pitiful you have become... We could have become a legend, we could have ruled this world, but instead, you thought you could rebel against this society? Look where it brought you. Crawling like trash on the ground, forgotten by everyone, waiting to die just like all of your pathetic friends..."</p><p>Something snapped inside Goro's chest, like a bone breaking under pressure. All coherent thoughts left him, except one.</p><p>
  <b>Annihilate this abomination.</b>
</p><p>He charged with his sword again, blind with the feral fury that had taken hold of him. Like earlier, when he had turned himself psychotic, he lost himself to the battle, only glimpsing flashes of it through the overwhelming rage that had taken over him, screaming in hate and craving the blood of his double, relishing in each spray that painted the ground black under them.</p><p>A slash, swiftly dodged, then another. This time, his sword struck true, deflecting the gun that the shadow pointed at him and plunging in its chest. The shadow staggered back with a howl and collapsed against a pillar as it coughed, black blood tainting its lips.</p><p>Breath harsh, Goro readied his sword again, standing firmly between his double and the spot where he had left Shido, but the cognition was in no state to retaliate. It was clear the wound was a fatal one, and his other self seemed aware of it, as it swore under its breath, before raising its maniacal expression towards Goro, voice weak from the pain.</p><p>"Why fight the inevitable? It's not like there's a future waiting for us. You know how this is going to end. After all, you lost everyone you loved..."</p><p>He might have struck the killing blow, but the shadow landed a hit far more painful than he could have expected, leaving Goro reeling from the shock of it. His double gave him a bloody smile. "Don't worry, though, your turn will come soon enough..." It giggled again, and then it raised its arm.</p><p>The gun... It still had the damn gun... Goro watched its barrel trace an arc as if in slow motion, paralyzed by fear. His body felt numb from the grief that the cognition's words had caused, tired from the fight and the pain of his wounds and in his soul, and he knew this time, there would be no dodging, no last minute save.</p><p>But the cognition wasn't aiming at him and he understood it too late. He should have seen it coming, really, but still, Goro wasn't quick enough to squeeze his eyes shut before his double put the gun barrel into its own mouth and pressed the trigger.</p><p>He flinched violently when he heard the detonation, echoing in the amphitheater, despite the silencer of the gun. The image was burned in his retina, and a cold and sick feeling rose through his chest. Goro exhaled shakily, then gulped for air, desperately trying to fill his lungs, despite the fact he was almost hyperventilating from the shock. For a second, before his cognitive self dissolved in shadows, the scene had looked far, far too real.</p><p>Shido had collapsed in front of Loki, shivering and gasping in pain. Still alive.</p><p>Goro shuddered, suddenly awash with horror and rage at what his father's mind had conjured. With a shaking breath of barely restrained anger, he marched to the prostrated man and delivered a solid kick that sent the politician's body rolling down the steps. Shido was barely conscious, but his moans of pain were a balm to Goro's soul.</p><p>For a second, he was tempted again. Tempted to put an end to the source of so many nightmares, so many suffering, to take revenge against everything Shido had ever done to him. </p><p>
  <i>I know you will keep your promise, love...</i>
</p><p>Damn it. Damn the memories and the pain and guilt they brought with them. Damn them for making him more than the instrument of blind retribution he had been for all these years.</p><p>Loki was still hovering hungrily next to them, clearly ready to strike, but Goro sent him a harsh glare. "Back off," he snarled at his persona, and the creature hissed in disapproval, staring down at him in judgment.</p><p>"Why hesitate?" Loki taunted. "Are you really one to let yourself be chained down by a promise?"</p><p>"It is my decision whether to respect that promise or not," Goro replied coldly. "Not yours."</p><p>"Ruin is the path you were set upon. Why forsake it now?"</p><p>He scowled at his other self in warning. "I said it's <i>my</i> decision. I don't have to justify myself to you."</p><p>Heedless of the tone of his voice, his persona hissed once again, clearly displeased. "You are breaking the rules of the game."</p><p>Enough was enough. With a snarl, Goro stepped in front of Loki and shouted at him. "I don't care about your fucking games! I walk my own path, I play by my own rules!"</p><p>For long seconds, the both of them stood at a stalemate, eyeing each other scornfully. And then, the persona let out a wheezing and ugly sound, and it took some time for Goro to understand that Loki was laughing.</p><p>"So be it," the creature said with sinister delight. "You still walk the path of chaos. Delightful humans, so quick to rebel against their masters. He won't be pleased, but then, deceit is in our blood. Why should we obediently follow the fate he assigned to us?"</p><p>"...The fuck are you talking about?" Goro hissed between his teeth, fed up with his other self antics. But Loki didn't reply, choosing instead to grin widely before dissolving back into a black helmet. With a scoff, Goro pulled the mask back over his face, before turning back to his father.</p><p>The shadow was still half-unconscious, and without a thought for Shido's well-being, Goro grabbed the man by his tie and hauled him up so that they were face to face.</p><p>He clenched his teeth, and then, with a powerful slap to the shadow's face, Goro managed to grab his attention, and he snarled at him. "I'm more than what you made of me. You hear me Shido?! You don't have any more power over me." He gave him a shake, wild and aggressive, and the other man didn't even try to defend himself. "My existence doesn't begin and end with you, nor does my life revolves around you. I'm done with your fucking shit. Confess to your crimes and get out of my mind once and for all!"</p><p>There was a pin on Shido's collar, and it was more instinct than conscious thought that pushed him to tear it away and stash it in his own pocket like some trophy, before throwing the politician to the ground once again. The man groaned and curled on himself, a hand raised in a plea of mercy towards Goro.</p><p>"I'll... I'll... okay... I w-will... please just..."</p><p>There was a strange distortion in the air, and then... Shido was gone.</p><p>For a second, Goro stared at the spot the other man had been, uncomprehending of what had just happened.</p><p>The palace shook.</p><hr/><p>He coughed and staggered through the corridors, not knowing if the sense of vertigo came from the listing ground or the exhaustion and the pain that were threatening to take his consciousness away. The sound of the explosions that were taking apart the lower levels of the ship followed him, as he desperately swayed through the smoke in a mad search for the exit.</p><p>He emerged on a deck, coughing and almost throwing up, the flames slowly gaining ground and catching up to him, and it took him some precious seconds to understand where he was.</p><p>Four stories down, separated from his position by a vast expanse of tumultuous water and burning debris, the bow of Shido's ark was slowly sinking under the waves.</p><p>As the realization set in, a cold, cold wash of fear flooded his chest. The exit to the real world was over there, and the MetaNav would not react unless he managed to reach it. He desperately scoured the area around him, but there was no way down, nothing that would allow him to survive the fall nor reach the entrance before it sank under the water.</p><p>The ground suddenly shook violently, a terrible noise rising from below, and behind him, a storm of flames burst through the door with a burning gust of wind. A curse on his lips, Goro flinched and barely dodged the flames as they licked at his armored hand. He could feel the explosions climbing through the levels of the ship and spreading through the ark.</p><p>The last of his hope was snuffed out as he raised horrified eyes to the towering facade of the diet building over him. Fire spread behind the windows before they shattered, and then the huge structure succumbed to the explosion and slowly collapsed towards him. Cold and numb from the terror that was overtaking his limbs, Goro watched the falling facade descend towards him like a slow-motion scene from a nightmare. He was stuck. He couldn't do anything. He was going to die here. Only wings could save him now, and...</p><p>He <i>had</i> wings. Wings, gifted by someone precious to him...</p><p>He was already launching himself from the balcony when he ripped the mask off his face, the collapsing building a burning inferno over him, and for a second, the blue flames of the persona mixed with the reddish hues of the explosion. The water was fast approaching, but suddenly there were huge metallic hands grabbing him roughly by his collar and arm, and his uncontrolled fall became a mad flight for safety, as they swerved from the path of the debris. Under him, he could see the reflection of Metatron's wings over the water, their bright silver feathers a shocking contrast over the flames of the building's carcass.</p><p>The location of the palace's entrance was fast approaching, they were directly aiming for it, and he would have only one chance. His body was on autopilot, and with his free hand, he grabbed at his phone, fumbling fingers fighting with the clasp that was fastening it to his belt. The app was already open and waiting for his order when he raised it to his face.</p><p>"Return to the real world!" He shouted to the phone, desperately hoping that it would understand the command over the noise of the collapsing palace.</p><p>His gauntlets were slippery with blood, and his grip on the phone was precarious at best. And with the pain that was coursing through his body, the madness surrounding him, the wind buffeting him, the powerful swept of Metatron's wings... it was only a matter of seconds.</p><p>The phone slipped from his grasp just as he saw the MetaNav react to his command. It fell towards the ocean and disappeared under the waves just as the distortion around him began. The transition was brutal, a sense of vertigo for a few seconds, before he slammed violently on the pavement in a side street of the diet building, the residual feeling of Metatron's hands dissipating quickly. The pain drew an agonized shout from him, the escape and fall straining the wounds from his fight with Shido and his cognitive self. It hurt, so fucking much, and he felt light, most likely from the blood loss and the shock from the crash. When he opened his eyes, vision swimming, he saw his phone laying broken on the asphalt farther ahead, screen irreparably cracked and bits of plastic and glass thrown around from the impact. </p><p>The MetaNav operator's voice rose from it, distorted and covered by static. "You h-h-have no-now returned to the-e-e-e..." The last note stuck, a long vowel held for a few seconds, before the phone gave a last mournful beep and the screen fell dark for the last time.</p><hr/><p>He didn't know how he managed it, but his steps guided him to Leblanc's doorstep. The return to reality had lessened the severity of his injuries, but he was still bleeding sluggishly from the gunshot and the bite, and the terrible pain he was in most likely stemmed from some cracked bones. Through the haze, he vaguely remembered an almost empty train car, wary and horrified stares from people who swerved from his path, and a mind-numbing need to get to safety, at any cost.</p><p>He dragged himself to the door, still alight with the soft glow of the lamps inside, and for a delirious moment, he thought he would see a familiar and beloved face behind the counter, idly wiping mugs and welcoming him with a smile.</p><p>But no one was waiting for him behind the bar. Instead, in one of the booths, was Tae Takemi, who sat with a forlorn expression at Sojiro's side, the man bowed over the table, face in his hands, grief and pain exuding from his whole body.</p><p>Goro froze and watched them in silence through the glass panes, as he slowly came to the realization that he wasn't the only one who had lost everything. Sojiro. Sojiro, who had been nice to him, who had invited him under his roof, offered him food and a spot in his family.</p><p>Sojiro, who was now grieving, a bereft father who just had his world torn apart.</p><p>...What was Goro doing here? Why was he the one standing alive, on the footstep of Leblanc, instead of those who deserved to be here, those who should have never been thrust into harm's way, those he had been too selfish to keep his distance from, those he had dragged in his stupid, idiotic quest for revenge! All of that and for what?! He couldn't even press the trigger!</p><p>It was his fault, his fault. If he had thought rationally, if he had played Shido's game a little longer, if he had been smarter and quicker and stronger, he could have found a solution, a better one, and Sojiro wouldn't be here, mourning for...</p><p>Overcome by the guilt, he took a step backwards, but the movement must have alerted Takemi of his presence, as she turned her head towards him, and her eyes widened at seeing him. For a moment, he thought of running away, but he wasn't in any state of doing that. The doctor was already hurrying to the door with an alarmed expression.</p><p>"What in the... Hell, Akechi, you're alive?! What happened to you, you're..." She hissed as she grabbed him and pulled him inside, movements frantic as she sat him on the nearest seat and searched through her purse for a first aid kit. Goro let himself be manhandled, numb and cold with grief.</p><p>He raised his eyes towards Sojiro, who had stood up from his own seat and was watching him in silence, skin ashen, eyes rimmed red and haunted, and a broken expression on his face. The old man looked like he had aged of ten years in the past hours.</p><p>Goro's heart broke anew. A few hours only, huh? It felt like he had spent an eternity in hell...</p><p>"I avenged them." He croaked through the lump in his throat. "It's done. That bastard won't hurt anyone ever again..."</p><p>There was a moment of silence, as Sojiro stared at him with wide eyes, then the old man dragged a hand over his eyes, before he stumbled to Goro's side and grabbed his shoulder. The ex-detective cringed, but Sojiro didn't try to hurt him. It felt, instead, like a tentative of comfort, and he felt his facade crumble when he heard Sojiro's voice, raw and pained and full of concern for him.</p><p>"Shit, kid... what did you do?..."</p><p>There was a sharp pain in his palm as Goro clenched his fingers tightly, before he pulled his trembling hand out of his pocket and dropped the small golden pin he had been squeezing on the table. It sat innocuously, still perfectly round and without a dent, despite how much he had tried to crush it in his fist. Goro couldn't even stand to look at it.</p><p>"I think... I ch-changed his heart..." He stammered, voice quivering, the threads of his composure snapping away one by one. "I... I couldn't... c-couldn't kill him... not without b-breaking my promise... I couldn't... I..."</p><p>He was shaking. Shaking and breaking apart and losing the last dregs of the burning hate that had driven him through Shido's palace and the rest of the evening, and helped him not to think about what had happened. And now, there was nothing left to cover the grief and shock of... of...</p><p>Of...</p><p>Oh God…</p><p>A broken sob escaped his lips, then another.</p><p>Akira. Futaba. Their smiles and laughs. Makoto. Their gentleness and teasing words. Ryuji. The warmth they had awoken inside him. Haru. Yusuke. Their hands in his own, on his body, over his heart. Morgana. Fighting at their side, being a part of them. Ann. Their trust, their friendship, their love. His family.</p><p>No more.</p><p>A dam broke inside of him. Like a tsunami, the reality smashed through him, the realization of what had happened, of what he had just lost irremediably. The memories he had been fighting against all evening suddenly crashed on him, the hastily erected wall crumbling like a castle of cards under the force of the emotions.</p><p>His teammates. His friends. They had followed him blindly, and he had led them to their death.</p><p>He would never see them again. They, who had accepted him, despite his past, his crimes and his blackened heart. They, who had seen the real Goro under the mask and had cherished him, had offered him a place to call home.</p><p>Dead. Dead. Dead. Forever gone.</p><p>He broke down, a mourning howl like one of a wounded beast rising through his chest and crashing from his lips. Despite the pain of his injuries and the hands that tried to pull him back upright, he curled on himself, assaulted by thousands of regrets and a wave of denial.</p><p>How could it be possible? They couldn't be gone, they couldn't… they had promised him they would stay by his side, and he loved them too much to accept a reality in which they didn't exist.</p><p><i>"Come back,"</i> he wanted to howl. <i>"Come back, please… You can't just leave me alone like that… You weren't supposed to let go of me…"</i> But his plea went unanswered, just like <i>every</i> fucking time he had tried to hold on to someone. Everyone left, everyone, but never had it felt so painful, never had it felt like Goro was torn apart from the separation, as if half of him had been destroyed in the process.</p><p>And Akira. Akira, the other part of him, the other side of his card, now just a broken silver chain that floated into emptiness. They were supposed to always stand together, Fate had made it a promise to them, so why, why was he gone while Goro stayed?!</p><p>Goro should have known better, he should have fucking known better than to get attached. A catalyst of ruin indeed. He destroyed everything that he got close to. He had allowed himself to open his heart to others, and now he was paying the price for it.</p><p>He dug his nails into the flesh of his arms, pulled on the bullet wound in his flank, as if the physical pain would somewhat lessen the one in his soul, feeling Takemi slap at his hands to make him let go, until Sojiro grabbed him around the shoulders, pulling him back against the backrest from his curled position.</p><p>"Stop this, kiddo," Sojiro's voice was almost unrecognizable, between the pain that suffused it and the deafening thoughts that swirled in Goro's mind. "Stop this… You gotta listen to me. You're only worsening your wounds."</p><p>"I d-don't care!…" Goro wailed, trying to shake him off, half-mad from the violence of the emotional breakdown. "I don't c-care… They're g-gone!…"</p><p>"I know!" The sudden fury in Sojiro's voice was a complete contrast from his previously despondent state, and the reflexive startle response it elicited from Goro pulled him back momentarily from the debilitating anguish of his thoughts. Sojiro looked terrifying for a moment and Goro stared at him in silent shock, fearing for a blow that he was sure would come. But the blow didn't come. Sojiro only shook him, firmly, voice raw from a mix of emotion that wasn't only anger, but fear and desperation.</p><p>"I know they're gone, okay?!" He said, voice breaking. "But you're still here, and we can still save you, so you will goddamn <i>listen</i> to me and let Takemi-san dress your wounds, you hear me?!"</p><p>He didn't know if it was Sojiro's haunted look or the violent emotion behind the order that compelled him to obey, but with a shuddering breath, Goro let go of his own arms and let Takemi pull at his bloodstained shirt, all the while holding back the choked sobs that were stuck in his chest.</p><p>The young woman tsked when she saw the state of his shoulder and shook her head with a frown as she searched through her kit for some disinfectant.</p><p>"What a mess…" She mumbled grimly, but she wasn't even looking at his wounds when she said that, gaze painful and far away.</p><p>What a mess, indeed… The shock from Sojiro's tirade was ebbing away, and Goro could feel the grief welling up once again in his chest, silent sobs that wracked his whole body, and only Sojiro's arm still holding him back against the backrest prevented him from curling up on himself again.</p><p>He let Takemi manhandle him as she cleaned his wounds, broken and defeated and incapable of conjuring the smallest concern for his pride or what he must look like right now. Nothing mattered, nothing but the pain in his soul, a pain he shared with the old man whose arm held him back as if letting go would spell both their doom. He could feel the tremble in that arm, and the answering one in his chest, as they both shared their pain and mourned for the family they had lost. Goro, for a band of teenagers that had become his whole world. Sojiro, for a daughter and a boy he had treated like a son.</p><p>Numb from the loss, Goro watched dazedly as Takemi dabbed at his wounds with a compress, barely registering the burning sensation of the disinfectant. His mind still couldn't comprehend the magnitude of what had happened, some part of him still refusing to acknowledge that the Thieves were gone, for good.</p><p>For long minutes, Takemi worked in silence, the quiet in Leblanc only broken by the occasional choked sobs that Goro couldn't contain. Unbidden, memories of a similar breakdown came to him, here in this very same room. Was it only eight days ago? How could they have become such a vital part of him in such a short time, that he now felt like he was dying without them by his side?...</p><p>Despite the dazed state he was in, Goro still let out a hiss of pain when the doctor poked his ribs carefully. He could vaguely remember Shido's fist hitting that spot through the red blur of his memories, and Takemi pinched her lips as she assessed the damage.</p><p>"You need to go to a hospital," she finally said. "You're seriously hurt."</p><p>At his reflexive shake of head, she raised an eyebrow and added flatly: "I can't provide the necessary treatment in my clinic. Your ribs are most likely cracked, you need an X-ray and..."</p><p>"No," Goro said in a croaking voice. "I <i>can't</i> go to a hospital... They'll find me, they... Shido, he set his dogs on me, before I got to him, they might still be searching..."</p><p>He felt Sojiro's arm tense at the words, and Takemi's eyes held a note of worry, but she quickly hid it with a huff of frustration and a quip.</p><p>"With the bite mark in your shoulder, I would have thought you talked about literal dogs, if I hadn't seen my guinea pig come to me with stranger wounds... You need suture points too, by the way, for both the bite and the bullet wound." She shook her head. "And it will not be pretty, the shot didn't go through, so I'll have to dig for that bullet."</p><p>He let out a hysterical half-sob, half-laugh at the words. "Don't worry about the bullet, you won't find one… It never existed in the first place…"</p><p>It had just been a twisted thought from his twisted father's mind, after all. Too bad the wounds left behind by Shido and his machinations were so real and painful and impossible to erase as easily…</p><p>Sojiro and Takemi were talking in quiet voices over his head while he mused on the thoughts, something about making a trip to the clinic for additional equipment and laying Goro down to lessen the strain on his ribs.</p><p>"I'd offer the bed in my clinic," Takemi was saying. "But it would be too conspicuous if there are people searching for him, and I'll have patients in the morning…"</p><p>There was a small silence, until Sojiro said hesitantly: "There's... there's the kid's bed, in the attic, he could..."</p><p>The old man seemed to realize mid-sentence how bad an idea it was, just as Goro shook his head in frenzy. "No!... No, not here, please I... I can't s-stay here, not without..."</p><p>He felt the other man's hand pat his shoulder steadily, as Sojiro hurried to murmur. "No, no, of course not... I didn't think... You can stay at my house. There's a spare room, we'll get you settled..."</p><p>The relief of not having to face the attic and its inevitable ghosts right now was almost overwhelming, and Goro bit his lips and nodded gratefully, not caring whether he would have to sleep on the ground or in the cold as long as it wasn't alone amid painful reminders of what he had lost.</p><p>Hands were pulling back his shirt and jacket over his shoulders, and a minute later, Sojiro was helping him stand on shaking limbs.</p><p>"There you go. Can you walk? Come on, it's not far, I'll grab your things..."</p><p>The ex-detective obeyed him with a shiver, his gestures sluggish from the pain both mental and physical, and he followed Sojiro outside Leblanc and through the cold streets of Yongen, the two of them silent and careful of avoiding any late passer-bys, until they reached the house. The coffee shop's owner opened the door for him and guided him through the silent corridor and into what looked like a small guest room, and they both carefully avoided looking at the door to Futaba's room in passing. Goro almost collapsed on the bed that Sojiro pointed him to, exhausted and more conscious than ever of his open wounds.</p><p>A few minutes later, Takemi was there too, and Sojiro ushered her into the guest room. Goro was given a pill, a glass of water and a "You'll be grateful for it in a few minutes" by the impassive doctor. In the right state of mind, Goro would have declined, refusing to let down his defenses in front of a quasi-stranger. But his mental state, the pain he was in, the ordeals of today... It was too much. He just wanted to rest, if only for a moment.</p><p>So, Goro accepted the pill in silence, drank the water, and ceased to fight against the tiredness that was threatening to pull him under. The fatigue was so strong that he couldn't even manage to feel dread when Takemi pulled out a needle and surgical thread from her bag, only a quiet "thanks" addressed to her and Sojiro just before he succumbed to exhaustion.</p><p>He wasn't sure if it was the medicine he was given, but he awoke for a few seconds in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat and terrified and in pain, with only the memory of drowning in suffocating blue and a deep voice chuckling in cold satisfaction. <i>"What a curious, yet perfect end to the game... Well done, Catalyst, well done..."</i></p><hr/><p>The next day was spent in a mix of painkillers induced fog and hazy memories, with the occasional presence of Sojiro or Takemi by his bedside. He awoke in the middle of the afternoon to find the old café owner sitting by his side, staring at emptiness with a haunted expression.</p><p>The misery in Sojiro's eyes was a painful reminder he didn't want to dwell on, not now, so Goro cleared his throat and grimaced at the scratchiness of it. Sojiro had jumped at the sound, and he hurried to readjust his glasses and turn towards him.</p><p>"Hey kid... How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Thirsty..." Goro rasped. <i>In pain, in shock, like he had lost everything in his life, like he wanted to curl up in a corner and wait for everything to stop hurting.</i> That, he didn't say out loud.</p><p>He accepted the glass of water that Sojiro gave him gratefully. His wounds throbbed each time he pulled on his muscles, and he didn't dare check what was under the professionally made bandages, knowing from experience that it wouldn't be a pretty sight, no matter how well it had been taken care of. Sojiro noticed his glance at the tight bandage on his shoulder and made a vague gesture at it.</p><p>"Takemi-san left me some pills to give to you, for the pain. She'll be back in the evening, to check on your wounds."</p><p>Goro could only nod tiredly in reply, and after a moment of silence, Sojiro let his gaze wander around the small room, over the antiquated closet and the barren walls and the narrow window.</p><p>"I know it's small, and not much to look at, but you can stay here as long as you need, alright? I don't want you wandering the streets, knowing there are people who might be searching for you..."</p><p>The detective's hands clenched around his glass, before he sighed and nodded quietly. "I'm grateful for your hospitality, Sakura-san... and I'm sorry for intruding..."</p><p>But Sojiro cut him off. "Stop talking nonsense, you don't have to apologize... Being home alone after what happened is... something I'm not ready for, so your presence here is appreciated..." The old man blinked and raised a hand to rub at his eyes with a quiet exhale, before he continued, his voice slightly rougher. "...There's another pillow in the closet, and some blankets on the upper shelves if you're cold during the night. Also, there should be some food left in the fridge, if you're hungry, I can bring some to you..."</p><p>The simple thought of food made his stomach churn as if he was about to throw up, but Goro still gave the older man a feeble smile in gratitude.</p><p>"...I think I'll be alright. Thank you, for everything..."</p><p>Sojiro nodded, and after a last glance and a moment of hesitation, he added: "You're safe here, I won't let that man get to you. So focus on resting and recovering, and let me handle the rest."</p><p>He retreated and closed the door quietly behind him. Goro, left alone with his own thoughts, lost his smile and could only let himself drown in shame.</p><p>He felt awful. Sojiro didn't know anything about him. Would he still be nice to him if he knew Goro had been the one behind Wakaba Isshiki's death? If he knew all the crimes he had committed, all the crimes he had been ready to commit, just a few weeks ago? Killing people had never been an issue for Goro, not until he had to face the consequences of his actions, wearing the faces of people he had become close to. It was easy to forget there was a real person behind the shadows he had destroyed. But facing those left behind, knowing that he had been the one to destroy the happiness in their lives?</p><p>He had justified those actions easily, during all those years working for his father. Shido was the real killer, Goro was just an executioner. Those people would have their revenge in the end, when he would utterly destroy the politician and all that he had worked for. But still, if Goro hadn't been so bent on his revenge, maybe those people would never have had to suffer because of him. Sojiro would still have his friend, Futaba her mother, and the Thieves would all still be alive...</p><p>The rest of the day was spent in a haze. Grief was a vicious beast snapping at his heels every second that wasn't spent focused on something else. It left Goro stuck in a perpetual loop of feeling his heart plummet in his chest each time his thoughts turned towards his lovers, the grief and despair surging and welling up, impossible to contain. He couldn't help but reach through that bond that had connected him to Akira and each time, he felt the absence at the other end of the link like a wound, a sickening gap like the one left by a missing tooth.</p><p>The evening came, and with it, Takemi, who checked up on him and changed his bandages. And then, when he was left alone once again, Goro found the strength to pull himself from bed and drag his attaché-case to him. With a cringe of pain, he pulled Sojiro's chair in front of the nightstand and collapsed in it, before pulling his laptop and placing it on the small table. He waited for it to boot, and with a small sigh full of dread, he opened his web browser.</p><p>The "terrorist attack" from yesterday was on every news channel, and Goro carefully avoided glancing at the photos and videos showing the crossroad of Kensei Memorial Park engulfed by flames. Headlines fought with each other on the front pages of the sites, loudly proclaiming accusations against the Phantom Thieves and the incompetence of the current cabinet, in a sickening campaign in favor of Shido. Goro wanted to hurl his laptop through the window.</p><p>The only silver lining — if it even could be called that — was that Shido had canceled his conference for the day, and his associates had only given a vague justification of health issues and fatigue due to the upcoming elections. But those were good signs. It could only mean that he had succeeded at least in stealing Shido's heart.</p><p>Goro still had a hard time comprehending how the treasure could have manifested. The calling card he was meant to give to his father was still somewhere in his jacket. Maybe the knowledge that Goro was coming after him had sufficed? He couldn't remember what he had yelled in his phone before storming the palace, but if Shido had taken it seriously, could it have been enough for his treasure to manifest? Morgana would certainly have an answer to that...</p><p>And just like that, the grief was back again, and he clenched his teeth against the memories. Everywhere that he looked, there was a reminder of his lovers. The bottle of water on his nightstand was the same brand as the one Ryuji sometimes brought to the meetings. The floral pattern on the curtains conjured memories of Haru's yukata during the fireworks festival they had dragged him to. The moonlight filtering through the window reminded him of the previous evening, of the long line of Ann's bared neck, the inkiness of Yusuke's wet hair against his pale throat, the muscles rolling under the skin of Akira's back.</p><p>And now, the anti-virus that Futaba had installed on his computer was doing its daily checkup, the multicolored grinning face reminiscent of Prometheus blinking in his taskbar, and Goro felt almost sick. How stupid, so stupid of him. If only he had swallowed his wounded pride and let her take a look at his phone, she might have found Shido's tracker, and everything could have been prevented. If only… if only…</p><p>So many small things, so many stupid decisions, that could have prevented all of this. Why had he let himself been blinded by his sentiments for the Thieves, to the point of forgetting the danger that his father represented? At their side, he had thought himself invincible, had left himself think that everything would be okay, but look where that had left him: alone and crippled by a blow that had struck directly at his unprotected heart.</p><p>And the more his thoughts spiraled, the more a furious rage awoke inside of him. </p><p>How cruel of them, to let him grow so attached, only to leave without him, just like everyone from his past had left him. He slammed his fist into the wall beside his chair. Abandoned, once again. Another punch to the hardwood wall. Not good enough. Another punch. Never good enough...</p><p>But even the rage deserted him after only a few minutes, as a choked sob escaped his throat. He knew, he knew deep down that they hadn't left him on their own volition. They had been torn from him. If it wasn't for Shido, they would have stayed with him, forever and ever, and he wouldn't be here, alone once again, trying to grasp feebly at the remnants of his shattered heart.</p><p>He sniffled, feeling like a child once again, lost and alone with only the dead for company, watching all he had ever known fall apart and asking himself <i>"who's going to take care of me, now?"</i></p><p>What would he do, from now on? What was the point of his life, now that he had obtained his revenge, and now that he had no one to protect or avenge anymore. He thought of Shido's cognition of him, of the bullet that had torn it apart, bursting like the shadows that haunted the Metaverse. <i>You know how this is going to end...</i> </p><p>No way. No way was he letting that piece of shit get to him with his goddamn fucking words! He wasn't a coward. He refused to follow in his mother's footsteps and take the easy way out. No matter the pain, no matter the knowledge that there would be no end to it and that he would have to learn to live with it. He hadn't spent all those years fighting just to give up now. His whole life, the odds had been stacked against him, like a strange game to see how much he could endure before breaking, but he was still standing. No way would he concede defeat, not now, not ever.</p><p>But what would he do with his life, then?</p><p>The vestiges of his broken phone had been abandoned in the alleyway once he had made sure there was nothing to recover from it. There would be no more Metaverse waiting for him. The MetaNav had been his gate to access the cognitive world, and without his phone, he had lost the only way to continue the work of the Phantom Thieves.</p><p>He thought of reforming the society the old way, by perseverance and appealing to the good inside people's hearts, like some cheesy anime protagonist, and couldn't even manage the energy for a sardonic laugh. He knew better than most how rotten the heart of this society was. There was no good to be found here, only cold selfishness and vile desires.</p><p>He didn't know how long he stayed like this, stuck in a limbo, staring at nothing in the cold light of his laptop's screen. There was some drunk singing in the street, a police cruiser's siren ran past on the main street. Somewhere in the house, a clock rang out, twelve chimes for midnight, and his laptop pinged with a notification. Goro checked it mechanically.</p><p>There was a new email from Akira in his in-box.</p><hr/><p>He thought he might have blacked out from the shock for a few seconds, because when he blinked, he found himself listing to the side, dangerously close to falling from the chair, and there were dark spots dancing in front of his eyes. His mind felt dizzy, his heart beat frenetically in his chest, and his body had broken out in a cold sweat. He felt strangely disconnected, as he focused his eyes to the screen again, expecting the message to have been a hallucination, some sort of cognitive distortion after too much time spent in the Metaverse, but it was still there, sitting innocently at the top of the list, Akira's name written in bold in the sender field. Just beside it, the subject said:</p><p>
  <i>As you were made part of us...</i>
</p><p>He didn't know how long he stared at the notification, mind stuck in a spiral of shock and absolute confusion, before clicking on the message with a trembling hand. The email body was empty, except for a zipped folder. Goro's eyes bore a hole in the screen, watching the icon sitting there innocuously. No words, no explanation, nothing to justify the nightmare of the previous hours. He dug his nails into his own palms, hard enough to hurt, before inhaling sharply, then letting out a shaky breath. When he clicked on the file, the encryption asked him for a password, and he stared at it for a moment, his gaze drifting to the title of the message, thinking back to that first faithful night, before he bit his lips painfully and typed:</p><p>
  <i>You were made part of me</i>
</p><p>The file unlocked without any further prompting.</p><p>The archive was a lot heavier than he had expected. The sheer number of files inside it was baffling, all ordered inside a hierarchy of folders that must have taken days to assemble. But at the top of the archive, there was a video simply titled "watch_first.avi", and Goro's fingers pressed heavily on his laptop's pad as he clicked the file. Mind blank, he waited for it to launch.</p><p>When it did, the screen displayed Leblanc's attic, and the couch propped against its wall. Akira sat on it, facing the camera, the bottom of the Phantom Thieves' flag pinned to the wall above him.</p><p>"Hello, love..."</p><p>His voice and expression were soft and quiet, nothing like his usual warm smiles and pleasant tones. There was a long silence in the video, as Akira stared at the camera for a long moment, visibly searching for his words. He wet his lips, before continuing hesitantly.</p><p>"If you're seeing this video, it means... something went wrong."</p><p>And suddenly, everything made horrible sense.</p><p>Goro wasn't aware how much hope the incoming message had awoken inside of him until he felt it plummet to the ground like a bird shot mid-flight. This wasn't Akira, alive and hidden at Leblanc, finally contacting him after pulling a master-plan from who knows where. This was Akira from a few days ago, writing a goodbye letter to Goro, knowing that he might not survive what was to come.</p><p>As if he wanted to confirm this cruel deduction, Akira waved a hand slowly in the camera's direction, and murmured. "Futaba helped me rig this thing, on my mail account, that will send you automatically this message if we don't check in after the mission. I sure hope you will never see this, but... we live a dangerous life. There's always a risk."</p><p>"I'm not sure what happened if we're not here anymore when you're watching this. There are so many ways our plans could go wrong. I just hope that whatever it was, you managed to escape alive and well, that you're safe where you are, and..." The teenager dropped his eyes to the ground, a painful expression on his face. "...God, I can only hope we didn't bring you down with us."</p><p>When he raised his eyes once again a few seconds later, it was Joker, leader of the Phantom Thieves that was staring at him, full of confidence and determination, ready to take on the whole world. He spoke with no hesitation, just as assured as when he led them into battle.</p><p>"There's a lot I need to tell you. We put some info in the archive, some documents, a list of names, allies if you ever need help. All those people know who we are, they are safe and on our side, you can go to them if the need arises."</p><p>"Also, there are some items you might find useful in my room too. I'll give you the instructions on where to find all of those later, but for now... there are things I need to tell you. Things that might sound like mad ravings, but you <i>need</i> to be aware of what's going on, if we're not here to take care of it anymore…"</p><p>And for what felt the longest time, Goro listened to Akira's voice, disbelief and anguish leaving place to cold realization as the other teen's words shook the very foundations of the world he thought he knew, speaking of sinister wardens, cruel games and the true face behind the ruin Loki had mentioned. Something that Goro could never have imagined, something that shouldn't have been possible, but his faith in Akira was too unshakable for him to reject the words as madness.</p><p>So much of it made sense, too. So many questions he had asked himself on sleepless nights ever since he discovered the Metaverse, so many coincidences that had nagged at his awareness, so many hows and whys that had been left unanswered… until now. And in Akira's revelations, there were hints of another truth, one that had skirted his mind before and that he had dismissed as impossible, but now didn't sound so improbable anymore…</p><p>He could barely focus on the words, his mind too full of chaos, dazed by the magnitude of what lied ahead of him. But as the video neared its end, Akira's voice softened, the resolve in his eyes slowly being replaced by a bittersweet warmth that tugged at the strings of Goro's heart.</p><p>"Well... That's everything, I think... There's so much more I want to say to you, but hopefully we'll have all the time in the world to talk about it face-to-face. Still... if something goes wrong tomorrow..."</p><p>Akira's words faded to silence, and he absentmindedly tugged at a lock of hair, eyes averted, before he exhaled harshly as if to gather his courage. When his eyes met the camera once again, Joker's assurance was gone, and instead Akira looked at him with some sort of awkward shyness, that did not diminish the genuineness of his next words.</p><p>"You're... you're an amazing person, Goro. I'm glad I could meet you, and that you let me know the real you. Know that those days you spent with us may have been the best of my life, and I think I may talk for the rest of the team when I say that you were our missing piece, the last part that made each of us, as individuals or as a group, complete. And... well... ah, I'm afraid I'll have to cut this short, though..."</p><p>In the video, there was the distant sound of Leblanc's chime, Futaba and Ryuji's laughter, and his own voice responding to Sojiro's grumblings. Akira turned his head in the direction of the stairs with a sad smile, before he rose from his seat and approached the camera, coming to a stop just before it. For a while, he seemed to gaze directly at Goro through the screen, so painfully close and yet out of his reach, before he murmured:</p><p>"Be brave, Goro. We love you."</p><p>There was a moment of silence, and then the video cut abruptly.</p><p>He was suddenly aware of the silent tears that were running down his cheeks, and he wiped them away with a shaking hand, a harsh curse escaping his mouth at his own vulnerability. No more crying, no more feeling sorry for himself. He couldn't afford to be weak, not now. Akira had given him a mission, after all.</p><p>The Phantom Thieves of Hearts were not gone. He was still standing, and he would fight in their name. There was no way he would give up after this. He would not break their trust in him. He would make them proud.</p><p>Whatever truth was hiding in the depths of Mementos, he would fight to bring it out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phew, hope you're still doing okay after the emotional rollercoaster. Chapter 8 is still in the works, it's a pain in the ass to write... 11k words for now, the final version should be around 18k, I think? But chapters always tend to end up longer than I thought. I hope to have it finished in 3 weeks too, but I'll try not to take more than 4 weeks no matter what!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dark Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Christmas Eve approaches, Goro prepares for his last mission.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings for slight mention of minor character suicide.</p><p>Also, I added an <a href="https://i.imgur.com/iC5L6gd.jpg">illustration</a> for chapter 3, check it out ! :-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i><br/>Dark Sun<br/>The fate of the blind<br/>And now I'm all alone<br/>In my starless mind</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Dark Sun<br/>What choices have I<br/>But live another day<br/>Live another day<br/>Live one more day </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>- Dark Sun, Persona 5 The Animation<br/></i>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p>
  <i>"Yusuke's phone is hidden in the attic, behind my desk. Password is one four five two. If you ever lose access to your phone or to the MetaNav, you can use his."</i>
</p><p>Goro sneaked into Leblanc under the cover of the night, after grabbing the keys from Sojiro's jacket and silently apologizing to the older man.</p><p>The phone was where Akira had said, squeezed in the small space between the wall and the cluttered desk. The battery was low, but there was enough to unlock it and check the apps. It should have been a relief, to see the familiar icon of the MetaNav staring back at him, but with Akira's revelations fresh in his mind, it only brought a feeling of dread instead.</p><p>Such a fool he had been. <i>We're just a hand of cards in a game of fate</i>, his lover had said, and how true it was. But this was a game that Goro didn't intend on giving up, not after everything he had already lost. Giving up meant letting their opponent win, and that was out of the question.</p><p>He might have once been an ace detective, but now he would be <i>their</i> ace, the hidden card that would tip the game in the Phantom Thieves' favor and claim revenge in their name.</p><p>As he pushed back the desk against the wall, a flicker of color caught his eye. Half hidden by the box of tools on the desk, was Akira's copy of the photo they had taken at the karaoke bar. Goro pulled it out with shaking hands, his thumb gently brushing against the smiling faces of his friends, so joyful and carefree, and his own in the middle, a bit surprised but happier than he had ever been. His own copy was lost to him, he couldn't risk going back to his apartment while Shido's associates were on the lookout for him. But here was a reminder of that perfect moment, a memory of happier days frozen in time, the smiles of his lovers forever immortalized over glossy paper, slightly creased from what seemed to be regular handling.</p><p>He pressed a light kiss to the small photo, and carefully slipped it into the breast-pocket of his jacket.</p><hr/><p>The days that followed the terrible events, Goro felt as if he was observing someone else's life through their own eyes. Everything was muted, distant, emotionless. He learned to spend his days in a state of single-minded focus, obsessing over the documents and information the Thieves had left for him, pouring his whole energy and soul into the mission Akira had given him, so that he didn't have to think, so that he was too tired at night to dream. </p><p>Still, as much as he tried to lose himself in his work, there were still moments where his thoughts would inevitably turn to his friends, to their missing presence at his side. Some days, he couldn't even get out of his bed, staring blankly at the walls with his mind numb from regrets and heartbreak.</p><p>He missed them, so much. He missed their joy, their determination, their banter, their affection. He missed the rattling sound of Futaba's fingers on her keyboard, Ryuji grumbling over the news, the little sighs that Makoto let out when she was thinking really hard, Morgana happy mewls and purrs whenever he could stretch and roll all over their leader's bed. He missed the zesty fragrance of Ann's perfume and the taste of it under his lips when he trailed kisses at the juncture of her neck and shoulder; Yusuke's eyes peering at him over his sketchbook, crinkling from a hidden smile when their gazes met; the fuzziness of Haru's sweater against his arm and the slight static electricity when she snuggled against his flank; Akira's fingertips playing with the hair in his nape, his thumb brushing possessively over the skin just below his ear. The memories were so vivid, that sometimes, it seemed as if the accident and the days that followed it were nothing more than a nightmare, and that his lovers would be at his side once again as soon as Goro found a way to wake up.</p><p>But when Sojiro tentatively mumbled something about funerals one morning, Goro had to rush to the bathroom to throw up his meager breakfast, and that was the end of the discussion and of his desperate delusions. Sojiro went alone, Goro stayed locked in his room and spent the day drowning in guilt and misery, hopelessly aware that there would be no waking up from this nightmare.</p><p>He barely saw the café owner. Sojiro wandered the house like a silent ghost, seemingly as aimless and adrift as Goro felt, and the pain in his sunken eyes whenever they met was like a stab in a raw wound, a reminder of what they both had lost. Mainly, they avoided each other, limiting their exchanges to subdued greetings and sorrowful silences. The comforting smell of spices that had been permeating the house slowly faded away, the stove left unused in favor of pre-made food that didn't rise painful memories.</p><p>November was coming to an end, the days turning cold and bleak. As time passed, the medias became increasingly restless with the worrying silence from Shido's party. All conferences and interviews the politician was supposed to give had been canceled, with vague excuses for his absence, citing health issues and exhaustion caused by the campaign.</p><p>And as the public became more and more perplexed and anxious by the absence of their favorite candidate, Goro waited in dread and bit his nails until they bled. Just like with Sae, he had no way of knowing if the change of heart had taken effect. The pin was still here as a proof of his victory, but he couldn't help but think back to the moment when his father's shadow had vanished into thin air. He still couldn't explain what had happened to cause his disappearance and the palace sudden collapse, and the idea that Shido had succumbed to an inexplicable mental shutdown was plaguing him. As much as he wanted his father dead, his demise would destroy everything the Thieves had built.</p><p>But there was nothing to do but wait and hope for a change of heart. In the meantime, Goro found himself more and more ensconced in the planning for his last mission. And the more he understood the complexity of it, the more terrifying it felt. Akira hadn't said it directly, but the danger that was waiting for him down in Mementos and the potential outcome of that confrontation were clear as day. As strong as Goro was, this wasn't a fight he might come back from alive.</p><p>Even so... He had a debt towards the Thieves. And a lot of crimes to account for. The old Goro wouldn't have hesitated one second before discarding such an obvious suicide-mission. But... he wasn't the same Goro anymore. And after everything the Thieves had done for him, he would gladly put his life on the line, not only to fight for their ideals, but also to avenge them. That his victory could save a lot of people, himself included, would only be an added bonus at this point.</p><hr/><p>
  <i>"We managed to hack into some accounts of Shido's associates. There were names in them, that might link to other backers and sponsors of his campaign. He's got ties in a lot of unsavory businesses, it might be worth looking into it..."</i>
</p><p>Pen scratching on the paper, Goro carefully took note of the information, his to-do list steadily increasing with each instruction that Akira soft voice gave him, although he already knew the content of the video by heart. Ever since he had received it, he had been listening to it over and over, Akira's words lulling him to sleep every night, a constant presence in his earbuds that he couldn't let go of yet. Just like the photo, the video that his companion had left him was a memory that he always kept on his person, the file having been saved to the memory card of Yusuke's phone.</p><p>With the names and information that the Thieves gave him, a plan was slowly forming inside his head. Like lines of dominoes, it would have to be prepared meticulously, so that everything would fall into place even if he didn't survive until then. And the odds of him surviving were not the most auspicious, between what awaited him in Mementos and Shido's hounds that were probably still breathing down his neck. But low odds had never stopped Goro before, and they wouldn't now, either.</p><p>As he carefully closed his notebook around the pile of notes that were folded within, a knock at the door made him jump.</p><p>"Hey, kid?" It was Sojiro, voice low and hesitant. "Can I come in?"</p><p>Goro hurried to hide the most incriminating evidence of his research. "Hum, yes, yes, just a second please..."</p><p>"I just… oh." Sojiro blinked at Goro as he came to open the door, taking in his disheveled appearance with a grim look. "Well I… I made some curry for you, and..." He scratched his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, I figured you couldn't keep on surviving on convenience store's bentos like this."</p><p>As he talked, Goro finally took note of the steaming plate in his host's hands and felt his heart squeeze painfully.</p><p>"Ah…" He forced a smile on his face, a faraway mimicry of his usual TV smile. "Thank you, Sakura-san, I appreciate the gesture, but… I'm not really hungry right now."</p><p>It was a lie, he hadn't eaten ever since last evening, but the curry, and the memories associated with it, were not something he had a right to anymore. This… this was a dish that was meant to be shared and eaten with family, and… he couldn't even bear the thought of eating it alone, not with the memory of that breakfast in Leblanc still fresh in his mind.</p><p>
  <i>Squeezed in the booth with his lovers, their feet intertwined under the table, Makoto's hand in his, Yusuke brushing against his arm, Ryuji's grin across the table, the taste of spices and apples and home…</i>
</p><p>Something must have crossed his face, because Sojiro frown deepened, and a long sigh escaped him. "I'm going to leave the plate here, anyway, if you change your mind. I'd really appreciate it if we didn't have to throw it away, so… at least try to eat some of it, OK?"</p><p>"I'll try,"Goro lied once again. "Thank you, Sakura-san."</p><p>The old man wavered for a moment, and it was clear he had things he needed to say, but it was not something Goro wanted to hear, not now. He tried to convey the message in his gaze, silently begging Sojiro not to start this conversation, but it was in vain.</p><p>"Listen…"</p><p><i>Here we go</i>, Goro thought with dread, and he steadied himself as Sojiro murmured in a rough voice.</p><p>"I know… what happened has been a shock, and the situation right now is…" For a moment, the careful expression on the old man's face seemed to break, but he inhaled sharply and continued as if nothing had happened, although his voice was hoarser than before. "The situation is horrible, and painful, and… you're feeling adrift, and guilty, and this is something I understand, OK?"</p><p>Goro couldn't hold back a scoff at that, and he regretted it a second later, when he saw the painful frown on Sojiro's face.</p><p>"You think you're the only one wishing it had been you instead of them?" he said, and Goro bit his lip, then slowly shook his head in shame. "Trust me, kid, I'm no stranger to grief. I know what it does to people. Staying by yourself with only the regrets as company, that will only make it more painful the longer this goes on."</p><p>"Please stop." Goro said in a curt voice, hoping to put an end to the conversation right now. "I don't want to talk about it."</p><p>"Yeah, I can imagine." Sojiro sighed. "But when you're ready… know that I am here to lend an ear. I may not be the best conversationalist, but… don't keep the pain inside. Talk to me, alright?"</p><p>What was there to talk about? The fact that he had killed his daughter's mother? The fact that he had been ready to shoot his almost-son in the head? The fact that he had countless murders under his belt? The fact that he had only felt remorse when looking at his own reflection in the Thieves' eyes, the only ones whose opinion mattered to him?</p><p>Or maybe the fact that he had been spared despite the blood on his hands, while the light his lovers had brought to this world had been extinguished without mercy? The fact that he regretted not having been there with them, so that maybe he could have taken the blow for them, so that they could be alive, even at the price of his own life? The fact that despite his determination not to take the easy way out, he couldn't stop thinking of the gun in his cognitive double's mouth?</p><p>Yeah. This was not something he was okay with talking about. Not now. Not ever.</p><p>Sojiro was staring at him with a defeated look in his eyes. "Hell… whatever you're thinking right now, it's not good. I know speaking about what happened is painful, but keeping yourself alone with the guilt will not help, you hear me? And I'm not going to let you fall into this dark pit. I…" With a shaky sigh, Sojiro pushed up his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. "…I won't make the same mistake I made with Futaba, kid."</p><p>Futaba… Her devilish grins, her bony limbs, her bittersweet forgiveness... Goro held back a choked noise and whispered:</p><p>"I am not a kid."</p><p>"You are, to me. Just..." The old man let out a frustrated sigh. "Just, at least, let me be there for you, okay?"</p><p>There wasn't any need for detective skills to understand the meaning behind those words, the guilt and loss that Sojiro fought to overcome in his own way. He had watched for two years his daughter waste away in her room, without being able to help her. This, this was Sojiro making amends for his past mistakes, and honoring Futaba's memory by taking care of the boy who was walking down the same path she had once been wandering herself.</p><p>Goro felt a powerful wave of sadness rise inside of him. A different sadness from the one brought by the loss of his lovers, one which tightened his throat and brought pinpricks to his eyes instead of robbing him of all traces of hope and happiness. If taking care of him was Sojiro's way of coping… he thought he could maybe let the old man this small comfort. After everything Sojiro had done for him, it was the least he could do in return.</p><p>"Thank you for your concern, Sakura-san…" He met his host's eyes with a sad smile, hoping to convey a modicum of gratefulness. "And thank you for the curry. I'm… not quite ready to speak about what happened, and I can't say I will ever be, but nevertheless, I appreciate what you're doing for me." With a small effort, he added. "…I promise I'll come talk to you, when I'm ready."</p><p>Sojiro searched his expression for a while, judging the truth of his words, before he relaxed slightly. "You do that, kid. You do that." </p><p>As he made his way out of the room, the old man gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder, and the warmth and weight of his hand lingered for a second, a meager comfort but that Goro couldn't help but appreciate nonetheless. But just as he was about to cross the doorway, Sojiro turned towards him once again, and said hurriedly, as if he needed to get it out in the open before changing his mind:</p><p>"You and the other kids… you were more than friends, right?"</p><p>Shit. Goro's breath caught in his throat, and for a long moment, he stayed silent, before forcing himself to reply. "Is that a question?"</p><p>Sojiro's gaze wandered around the room, as he scratched at the back of his head uncomfortably. "Not really. You lot weren't as subtle as you'd think. I know what being a teenager in love looks like." The old man faltered for a second, before adding. "I can't say I understand what you had, the lot of you, I just know that you kids put a smile on my Futaba's face and helped her get over her mother's death. You made her happy, and that's the only thing that matters to me."</p><p>It was… quite a relief to hear that. Despite the embarrassment of knowing Sojiro had been aware of their relationship, his acceptance more than made up for it. Goro didn't want to lie anymore about what he had shared with the Thieves.</p><p>"She…" He swallowed with difficulty. "She made me happy, too. She made us happy. She and the others, they were… everything good that happened to me in a long time. Everything I held dear to my heart."</p><p>Friends was just too weak of a word to define them. Teammates, lovers, family, they had been all that and more. Being able to acknowledge it… it felt good.</p><p>Sojiro nodded slowly. "She was, huh…" He gave a small bittersweet laugh and said as he turned to close the door:</p><p>"Well, good night, kid… Don't stay up too late."</p><p>"Good night to you too… Boss…" Goro replied softly, before he turned towards his notes once again. After a small hesitation, he grabbed the plate of curry and took a slow bite, then another, despite the tightness of his throat.</p><hr/><p>
  <i>"Keep an eye on Boss for us, okay? Make sure he's doing alright... Futaba's got the lower floor of Leblanc bugged, she put the server's address and password in a file so that you can connect to the feed."</i>
</p><p>Sojiro had returned to Leblanc a few days after their discussion, and it wasn't hard to understand why. Just like Goro lost himself in his work, the older man obviously sought a distraction from his own grief, and the repetitiveness of serving coffee to his customers seemed to do it for him.</p><p>Despite some unease at the thought of basically spying on Sojiro, Goro respected Akira's wishes and chose to keep the audio feed from Leblanc as a background noise while he pored over the documents left by the Thieves. In a way, if was comforting, to hear the clicking of dishes while he worked, the distant noise of the television and the occasional conversation with a customer. Although Sojiro's voice was somewhat subdued, it still brought back memories of afternoons spent at the counter, chatting idly with the older man while Goro waited for Akira's return. Leblanc had always felt like a haven for him, and despite the grief that spending time there would cause now, Goro still missed the atmosphere of the café and the serenity it had brought him in the past.</p><p>One afternoon, he was examining a bunch of incriminating accounts statements that Makoto had covered with color-coded annotations when the bell of Leblanc's door chimed through his speakers. This wasn't enough to grab his attention, but Sojiro's unusually cold voice as he greeted the newcomers immediately rang alarms in his brain.</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>Goro focused his whole attention towards the audio feed. He had rarely heard Sojiro sound as unfriendly and aggressive as he did right now, and he frowned in concern and leaned towards his laptop to better hear.</p><p>"You are Sojiro Sakura, the owner of this place, right?"</p><p>The voice was unknown, and from the shuffling sound of footsteps, the newcomer wasn't alone. But he spoke with authority, and Goro easily pictured a dark suit and a cold expression. Sojiro's voice, when he replied, was even more frosty than before.</p><p>"Yeah, and what is it to you?"</p><p>"My name is Shimada-san, I'm here on special orders from the Special Investigation Unit and..."</p><p>Goro had tensed at the mention of the SIU, dread suddenly flooding in his veins. From the laptop speakers, a harsh sigh covered the agent's voice, before Sojiro interrupted him.</p><p>"Listen, I told you guys to stop bothering me! I don't know how many times I'll have to repeat myself, but I don't have her research! So would you kindly..."</p><p>"We're not here about Wakaba Isshiki's research," the agent cut him off in turn. "I am investigating the terrorist attack perpetrated two weeks ago in front of the Diet Building."</p><p>There was a long pause, before Sojiro let out a mirthless laugh.</p><p>"Of course you are..." He whispered harshly, and a bitter silence followed his words.</p><p>The agent either didn't hear or didn't care about the obvious recalcitrance in Sojiro's tone. "Sakura-san, I have questions for you regarding the suspects behind the incident. If you could make some time to answer my questions..."</p><p>Once again, his tirade was cut off by Sojiro, but this time, there was anger in the old man raised voice.</p><p>"I lost my daughter and the kid I was looking after to that goddamn truck, and there's not a <i>fucking</i> day without the news or the gossip reminding me of what happened! So why do you think I would be in the mood to answer your questions and stir those memories even more?!"</p><p>"...I offer my condolences for you loss, Sakura-san, I understand how difficult this must be for you."</p><p>"Oh shut it. You guys come traipsing around in my shop, offering platitudes and interrogating me while I'm trying to forget about this nightmare... Don't you understand how painful it is for me to talk about this right now?!</p><p>"I won't bother you for long, then. I just want to know if you saw this young man recently."</p><p>There was a pause once again, and Akechi leaned towards his laptop even more, breath caught in his throat as he tried to listen and get a clue of what was going on.</p><p>Sojiro huffed after a few seconds. "It's that detective kid, right? Goro Akechi, isn't it?"</p><p>Fuck. So they were still after him. Of course the SIU director would be searching for him. Shido had probably informed him of Goro's defection before he could change his heart, and now, the conspiracy was trying to shut him down. Fuck, he was so screwed...</p><p>With a shake of his head, Goro tried to focus once again on the conversation, guts twisting in apprehension and fists tightly clenched. The agent was talking once again, calm and polite as he delivered condemning words, and Akechi felt a wave of fury when he understood what this was about.</p><p>"...reasons to believe Akechi-kun might have been involved in the incident. We don't have concrete proof as of yet, but we don't want to ignore any lead, especially after we found evidence that he may have ties to the Phantom Thieves."</p><p>They were trying to shift the blame of the attack on his shoulders. The Phantom Thieves were no more, but he was now a threat to Shido's associates, and what better way to get rid of him that to accuse him of the attack that had taken down his lovers...</p><p>Goro snarled and grabbed Shido's pin from the nightstand, hurling it through the room with fury. It bounced on the opposite wall and fell on the ground with an unsatisfying clink.</p><p>"We know he frequented this café a lot lately," the agent was saying. "We hoped that you may have had some inkling of his whereabouts."</p><p>"Well I'm afraid you made the trip for nothing. I haven't seen him in weeks."</p><p>At least, he could praise Sojiro for his impeccable acting skills and his composure. The man sounded as unruffled as ever.</p><p>"Are you sure?" the agent insisted. "I was told he had been sighted in Yongen a few days before the accident."</p><p>"Well yeah, of course, he was friend with my kids, but he hasn't come back ever since. He has no reason to, now that... well... you know..."</p><p>The conversation drifted into another bitter silence, and the agent cleared his throat.</p><p>"Yes, I understand, my apologies."</p><p>A pause, then he continued.</p><p>"We haven't been able to get in contact with him, and my superiors are very worried. The latest sighting of him says that he looked quite lost and unstable, spouting delusions about a conspiracy."</p><p>"And why are you telling me? I just told you that he hasn't shown up here in weeks."</p><p>"...My apologies once again, Sakura-san. I won't bother you much longer, then. But if you see him, please don't confront him directly, and contact us immediately, understood?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure, whatever. You're done now? I have work to do."</p><p>Barely polite parting words were exchanged, and there was the sound of footsteps once again, before the bell of Leblanc's door jingled and the shop fell into silence. Goro let out the breath that had been stuck in his chest, and he heard Sojiro do the same with a tired sigh through the speakers.</p><p>"Jesus..." The old man mumbled. "What a pain in the ass..."</p><p>Indeed, Goro thought with a bitter line to his lips, feeling the same weariness that seemed to permeate Sojiro's voice. Things had become even more complicated than before.</p><hr/><p>The knowledge that Shido's cronies were sniffing around Sojiro because of him didn't sit well with Goro. Now more than ever, the plan he was working on needed to be put in motion. Where the heartfelt discussion with Sojiro had released some of the chains that had been weighting him down, the threat posed by the SIU was enough to force him out of the apathy that kept him a prisoner of his room.</p><p>He had been avoiding going out of the house under the pretense that people were looking for him, but he knew it was just an excuse. Tokyo was a big city, and it was easy to hide amid the throngs of people walking the streets. No, Goro had let himself become a coward, too fearful of facing the world with the gaping wound in his soul still raw and bleeding. But between the impeding threat rising from the Metaverse and Sojiro's gentle nagging and daily attempts to get him out of his solitary confinement, the ex-detective finally managed to steel himself and proceed with the next part of his plan. </p><p>Once again, he went to Leblanc under the cover of the night and gathered the few items that Akira had left for him. He hesitated for a bit when he passed the shelf where his lover had stored his clothes. They were all still piled up in a cardboard box, and a wave of longing hit him as he brushed his fingers over the light gray hoodie at the top. It was one he had often seen on Akira as the cold season returned, and he bit his lip and hesitated, fingers pressed to the soft fabric.</p><p>
  <i>"Take everything you need from my room. Your safety is what matters."</i>
</p><p>Akira's words echoed in his mind, and with a mumbled apology to his lover, Goro pulled the sweater from the box and pressed it close to his chest, feeling like... a thief. A small sardonic laugh escaped his lips. From a detective to a Phantom Thief, and now he was stealing clothes from dead people in the middle of the night. A pang of sadness hit him as he mechanically pulled off his shirt to replace it by the sweater, shivering in the cold air of the attic before the soft fabric finally warmed him up. It seemed to be the right size, and he pulled the hood over his head with a contemplative hum. As a disguise, it would do well, as the Detective Prince would never let himself seen in something as casual as a hoodie. With that, Goro should be able to blend amid the rest of the population easily.</p><p>
  <i>"You should go and meet the persons I'll tell you about in a minute. They're good people, they'll help you. Play nice. Make friends. They will play a part in the last battle."</i>
</p><p>He had confidants to meet next evening, after all.</p><hr/><p>
  <i>"Ohya, she's a reporter. She knows the word around town before everyone else. And if you need to air some dirt on someone — say, Shido and his friends — she's your girl."</i>
</p><p>The woman in question was already well imbibed when he met with her. He found her halfway sprawled over the booth table of a Shinjuku's bar, nursing a drink the bartender of the place — <i>"Lala Escargot, she's trustworthy too."</i> — had brought to her with a disapproving look. When he sat with her and introduced himself, she raised an eyebrow, before leering at him with a grin:</p><p>"Well..." She slurred. "If it isn't the Detective Prince himself... Who would have thought Kurusu kept such a company?"</p><p>"I would appreciate if you kept my presence here tonight to yourself," he replied tightly, a bit offended at the derision in her words. "I'm... not supposed to be here."</p><p>"Suuure," she drawled. "But depends on what's in it for me. I'm a journalist you know? You've got information to give me? Else I might just have to make an article on you, pretty boy."</p><p>"Please don't," he replied flatly and wondered if following Akira's advice to meet her had been such a good idea. "Kurusu spoke highly of your talent with the press, and he said I could turn to you if I needed to make some confidential and incriminating documents public."</p><p>"Ooh, that boy knew me too well," she cackled, and Goro pulled back a little, trying not to grimace at her alcohol-laden breath. "Got me some of my most noteworthy articles these past few months, you know? Helped me a lot on a personal matter, too..." She lost her smile and frowned bitterly at her glass. "Goddammit, I still can't believe that he's gone..."</p><p>Goro clenched his teeth and reflexively smothered the rush of grief caused by the reminder. This was too important, he had to stay focused.</p><p>"He told me that you could publish an article, with what I brought for you..." He said, as he pulled a stack of papers and photos from the nondescript bag between his feet. She grabbed it with an eager expression.</p><p>"So, what's this, then?" She said as she immediately began parsing the documents. "A little scandal to air, some celebrities that have been naughty?..."</p><p>He watched her expression darken progressively as she skimmed over the files, her lazy grin slowly being replaced by a seriousness that seemed to completely wipe the effect of the alcohol. When she spoke again, her voice was sharp and precise.</p><p>"Where did you get this?"</p><p>"Personal research as well as trustworthy sources that need to stay anonymous."</p><p>"Is this authentic?"</p><p>Goro nodded carefully, and she read the documents with an avid expression.</p><p>"This... if this is true, this could be big, really big..."</p><p>"Think you could make an article out of it?"</p><p>She snorted inelegantly. "Oh boy, I could make a whole essay out of it. You want those scumbags' reputation ruined? With this much dirt on them, consider it done."</p><p>He breathed out softly and released some of the tension from his spine. "Good. That's good. When do you think it could be done?"</p><p>"Hmm, two weeks, give or take. I'll have to make some inquiries on my own, without raising suspicions. But I have a grievance with Shido and his little friends too, and this ties up nicely with an article I am currently writing, so this should ease the process."</p><p>Goro nodded. "Alright, that's good to know. I'll leave the folder with you, there should be everything you need for the article. I only ask that you wait for a bit before publishing it. We should get in contact later to discuss when the best moment to make it public would be, if that's okay with you."</p><p>"Sure," she replied lightly. "As long as you don't make me wait too long."</p><p>Alright. This was done, the first step towards the downfall of Shido's conspiracy. He just had to hope it would work just like he had planned. Satisfied with himself, Goro grabbed his bag and rose from the seat. "Then I'll give you a call as soon as possible to discuss this," he said while zipping back his hoodie in preparation for the cold.</p><p>On the other side of the booth, Ohya was staring at him with a lazy grin. "Well you certainly piqued my interest, detective-boy. Don't you want to stay for a bit? I might enjoy a chat with you."</p><p>He didn't know what to think of her wide smile or flirty attitude. It may have been just a game she was playing with him, but it made him uncomfortable, and he refused to encourage her.</p><p>"I'm afraid I have a lot of work to do, so I'll take my leave now. Plus, I don't think I'm the kind of company you're seeking right now," he added with a disapproving look at the empty glass in front of her.</p><p>She rolled her eyes and blew a raspberry at him. "Pff, you're no fun. Guess Kurusu didn't teach you to live a little."</p><p>A flash of anger went through him at the perceived barb directed at him and his lover. Well, now he was certainly in no mood to entertain her any longer.</p><p>"I guess not," he replied with forced politeness. "Now if you may excuse me..."</p><p>"Yeah, sure, bye…" She said in a dismissive tone, before shouting at the bartender. "Hey, Lala-chan! Bring me another drink!"</p><p>What an irritating woman. Goro couldn't comprehend how Akira could have become friend with her. But then, Akira could make friends out of the strangest persons... As he put the hood of his sweater back over his head and stepped towards the exit, Ohya's voice stopped him.</p><p>"Hey, Detective-kun?"</p><p>He cringed at the nickname and turned around with a pinched smile. The journalist was once again sporting a serious expression.</p><p>"Be careful out there." She tapped the stack of papers with a sharp nail and a grim expression. "Those guys. They don't take too kindly to people sniffing around them…"</p><p>He nodded curtly, then left the bar without another word.</p><hr/><p>
  <i>"Mishima Yuuki. He's the one in charge of the PhanSite. Give him the drive, he'll know what to do with it. And... tell him he did good, he's not a zero, he never was to us."</i>
</p><p>Goro had already seen photos of the guy during his investigation on the Phantom Thieves, but meeting him only cemented his first opinion of him: Mishima was a pushover with barely enough spine to stand up straight. Pale, quiet and as terrified as a mouse when he saw who the mysterious contact he was supposed to meet in the café was. </p><p>"You're… you're that detective guy from the TV, right?" And God, even his voice was shaking, with a panicky note under it.</p><p>"Goro Akechi," he replied with a plastic smile, already regretting this meeting. "And you're Mishima Yuuki, administrator of the Phantom Aficionado website, correct?"</p><p>The panic those words caused might have been hilarious if he didn't need this guy to save the reputation of the Phantom Thieves. He still had to applaud Mishima for gathering his wits in the next seconds, in a remarkable show of rebellious determination... although his cracking voice made the display a lot less impressive.</p><p>"I haven't done anything wrong! The Phansite is just a place for people to discuss the Phantom Thieves, there's nothing illegal with that!"</p><p>Goro couldn't help but be a little mean. "I beg to differ, as it facilitated and encouraged the selection of their targets. The police may have something to say about that." The other teen blanched at the words, and Goro took a second to enjoy his expression, before continuing: "You're quite lucky that I'm not working for them at this moment."</p><p>For a few moments, Mishima seemed to debate whether to trust his words or not. It was clear that he was leaning more towards the second option as he asked warily. "What do you want from me then?"</p><p>"Your help," Goro asked bluntly. "Your help in making sure the truth comes out about what happened to Kurusu and his friends."</p><p>Just like he expected, the other teen suddenly tensed at his words. "W-what? Why?... What do they have to do with me?"</p><p>With a glance around them to make sure no one was paying attention to them, Goro leaned towards him and murmured seriously. "Because you and I know the truth about who they were. And because Akira trusted you enough that he asked me to give you this."</p><p>And with that, he pulled a USB key out of his pocket and placed it in front of Mishima.</p><p>...who looked at it as if Goro had just put a live cobra on the table instead. The ex-detective sighed, before explaining:</p><p>"It's a recap of all the missions they completed: their main targets, the requests posted on the phansite, and some personal requests for friends of them. No names, but it's a lot of data on how all those heists went, how they gathered info on their targets, and other tidbits..." He paused for the second at the look of incomprehension on the other teen's face. "Akira told me that you were writing a documentary, on the Phantom Thieves?"</p><p>Mishima blinked at him, opened and closed his mouth a few times, before he finally managed to speak.</p><p>"Err... yeah... yeah I was, but..." He frowned, before staring at Goro with a dubious expression. "Wait... so you're… <i>friend</i> with Kurusu-kun?"</p><p>"I am. Why is it so difficult to believe?" Goro asked tightly, annoyed at being exposed a second time to disbelief at his and Akira's friendship.</p><p>The other teen waved a hand nervously. "It's just... You don't seem like the kind of person he'd make friends with."</p><p>"Well, we are." Goro snapped, before fighting against a wave of bitterness and amending his words: "...were. We <i>were</i> friends..."</p><p>"Chill, man..." Mishima whispered, brows creased in sympathy, before sighing. "Yeah... I get you... I still get mad when I think about what happened to them. It's awful that they're gone, The Phantom Thieves were really helping people, you know? Even now, there are still requests posted on the Phansite..."</p><p>"They were more than just Phantom Thieves." Goro cut him off aggressively, and he had a hard time holding back the part of him that wanted to shout at Mishima. <i>They were my friends, they were my family, they were my everything. Don't you dare reduce them to just a mean to an end.</i></p><p>His cold voice had taken Mishima aback, and he saw the other teen flinch and recoil, wary once again. Damn, Goro really had no more patience for this shit. It used to be so easy to hide his real feelings, and charm and manipulate people with some crafted lies and a harmless smile. But the act repulsed him now, after the freeing honesty he had shared with the Thieves.</p><p>With a harsh sigh, Goro waved his hand and said: "Forget it. Take the drive. Akira wanted you to have it, in the hope that it would help you complete your documentary."</p><p>Mishima glanced nervously around them. "Well… about that… After what happened to the Phantom Thieves and the public's reaction..." A miserable expression passed on his face. "I don't know if a documentary would be useful to their cause anymore..."</p><p>"It would be," Goro said quietly. "They may be gone, but that doesn't mean that what they fought for should be forgotten."</p><p>The other teen's gaze darted at him. "But why would <i>you</i> ask me that? You're the one who said in all those interviews that they were criminals…"</p><p>Goro flinched and tried to hide the rush of shame at those words. "I know, I… Back then, I didn't care about the people they helped, I just saw them as rivals, because their own justice clashed with mine. It was only recently that they made me realize that we could work together instead of against each other..."</p><p>Mishima seemed a bit wary. After a few seconds of silence, he muttered: "I… I'm sorry, it just… sounds a bit fishy, I'm not sure I should believe you..."</p><p>No wonder there. Goro had played the part of the detective prince too well, it was no surprise that the knowledge that he had switched sides was only met with doubt and caution.</p><p>"It may sound a bit strange," he said slowly, trying to put as much honesty as he could in his words. "But I'm really on the Phantom Thieves' side. And I don't like to see their reputation dragged in the dirt like this. I want to make the public aware that they were good people. Soon, the bastard behind the attack the other day will confess, and...</p><p>"So they <i>were</i> targeted!" Mishima interrupted him, eyes widening. "I knew that story about councilor Nakada was just a cover, someone was really after them! I can't believe it..."</p><p>He sounded furious on behalf on the Thieves, so Goro nodded tightly, but when he saw Mishima lean towards him, questions brimming in his eyes, he cut him off with a quick gesture.</p><p>"No. I won't tell you more than this, it's too risky. Wait for a few weeks, you'll learn who it is very soon. But we need to have information ready for when people will come looking for the truth. I don't want the media to be their only source of information..."</p><p>The other teen hummed. "Hence the documentary, right? I don't know, it might take me some time to complete it, but maybe I can make it in parts, and post them one at a time?"</p><p>"It could work, yes..." Goro hesitated, before he asked. "Do you trust me, then?"</p><p>There was a small silence, before Mishima sighed.</p><p>"I don't see how this documentary could benefit you otherwise, so… I guess I believe you, for now."</p><p>It was a bit more hesitant than Goro would have liked, but he would take it. But maybe... maybe there still was a way to give a small push to this budding partnership.</p><p>"By the way," he said tentatively. "Akira asked me to tell you that... you're not a zero."</p><p>For a moment, he thought he had managed to get through to Mishima, as the other teen stared at him with widening eyes, but in the next moment, his expression closed off.</p><p>"He said that, huh? Well, it's nice to know that you discussed me behind my back."</p><p>Well, this wasn't going as smoothly as Goro hoped.</p><p>"We didn't exactly discuss you, he just told me to pass the message if he wasn't there to do it anymore. And, hum, also to tell you that you did good..."</p><p>The other teen pinched his lips, before adverting his eyes.</p><p>"Well, thanks, I guess," he said in a low voice full of bitterness.</p><p>So long for trying to play nice... This kind of heart-to-heart might have been Akira's way of doing things, but it was definitely not Goro's forte. He had a hard time putting enough sincerity in his words without sounding condescending or disingenuous. And the distant frostiness and hurt look in the other teen's eyes told him that once again, he had failed at establishing a contact.</p><p>"Okay..." Goro said as he pulled up from his seat, trying to hide his disappointment and uneasiness. "Well then... I'll leave the rest to you."</p><p>"Sure," Mishima replied curtly, and that was visibly the end of the discussion.</p><p>As he gathered his bag and zipped Akira's hoodie, Goro remembered another thing he meant to talk about with the other teen.</p><p>"Oh, by the way, keep the forum online and going, okay? The public needs to know that the Phantom Thieves are still out there, that there is still someone fighting for justice."</p><p>His words got him a skeptical glance. "What? But... the requests will go unanswered..."</p><p>"Don't worry about the requests. I'll handle them."</p><p>Mishima's eyes widened almost comically. "You're... what do you mean, you'll handle them?"</p><p>Goro sent him a wry smile and a wave as he turned to leave. "Well... there are hearts to steal, aren't they? That's what Phantom Thieves do…"</p><p>The flabbergasted expression on the other teen's face was almost worth the hassle of coming here to meet him.</p><hr/><p>Mishima did indeed keep the forum running. There were a lot of hate messages flooding the topics, and a lot of crazies asking for people to be killed by the Phantom Thieves, but amid it all, there were still people who believed. People desperate enough to take the risk because the Phantom Thieves were the only way they could escape their tormentors, people who had heard of a friend of a friend who had been saved by the Phantom Thieves, people who couldn't believe the endless accusations spread by the media.</p><p>So Goro set to work. </p><p>Deeper and deeper, he delved into Mementos, traipsing through areas he had never dared venture into before. The shadows became stronger the further down he went, but he relished in the challenge that allowed him to evacuate his frustration and forget the pain in his heart for a while. As Akira had predicted, when he finally came to what could only be the door to the Depths, it opened for him without a hitch, but he knew better than to venture ahead before he was fully prepared.</p><p>So instead, he stalked the upper corridors and searched tirelessly for the names written on the Phansite, interrogating shadows, fighting some of them, and stealing treasure after treasure just like his lovers had shown him. The act still made him feel uneasy though, and so, as often as possible, he just stalked the shadows and listened to their aggressive ramblings, and sometimes, <i>sometimes</i>, they revealed tidbits of incriminating information, just enough to send as an anonymous tip to the police. Hidden bodies, unregistered firearms, compromising photos… every now and then, it was enough to just point the cops to those pieces of evidence's location. It didn't always work, but when it did, it felt better, not to have to forcefully change the minds of so many people.</p><p>But the more he fought to complete the requests, the less people seemed to take interest in the Phansite. Demands dried up, even the hate messages dwindled to a few posts here and there. The media was focusing its attention on the upcoming elections instead of the attack, and as terrifying as it seemed… the public started to forget about the Phantom Thieves.</p><p>It started slowly, conversations about their supposed involvement in the terrorist attack switching to discussion about Shido's candidacy, fear and condemnation turning to disinterest and downplay, concern and calls for justice turning to indifference and insouciance. And the more Goro struggled to uphold the Thieves' legacy, the less the public seemed to care about it. It felt as if he was fighting a losing battle against collective apathy.</p><p>The day when he heard a few commuters in Shibuya casually discuss "that group of criminals, what were they called again? Oh well, they were just a fluke anyway...", Goro mechanically pulled up the MetaNav, switched to Mementos then and there, and proceeded to howl and yell in fury at the dark tunnels of the collective unconsciousness, until his voice was hoarse and the visceral hatred and despair had dwindled back to numbness once again.</p><hr/><p>
  <i>"Okay, it might seem weird, but yeah, Chihaya's a fortune teller. And she's the real deal. Ask her for a reading, she might give you some good advice."</i>
</p><p>"Huh, so <i>you're</i> the detective prince?…" The young woman — Chihaya — said as she narrowed her eyes at him. "You don't seem the type to…"</p><p>"…be friend with Akira?" Akechi cut her off with a smile full of teeth. "Yes, I know, could we please skip the disbelief and skeptical hums? You're only the fifth person to tell me so."</p><p>His barb got him a raised eyebrow in answer, before Chihaya replied with an unimpressed frown.</p><p>"I was going to say that you didn't seem the type to go to a fortune-teller, but whatever..." </p><p>And once again, it seemed the conversation was off to a good start... Goro resisted the urge to curse, and instead released some of the tension in his shoulders, foregoing the toothy smile for something a little more humble.</p><p>"Sorry," he sighed. "I've been a little out of it ever since... well..."</p><p>Ever since the accident. He didn't need to say it out loud. Chihaya seemed to understand, as her expression turned mournful.</p><p>"...I kept warning him about Death," she said, voice laced with regrets. "I told him that he had to be careful, that the path he walked on was a perilous one, but..." She sighed, then smiled mirthlessly. "He was a stubborn one, wasn't he? Never one to give up once he had set his mind on something."</p><p>How true it was... He could still see the determination in Akira's eyes, whenever he faced down powerful foes or got an idea in his mind. His stare, unflinching and bold, as he met Goro's gaze and offered him his trust and loyalty, even knowing that Goro was planning to kill him. Akira had always seemed to be one willing to take risks, and Goro couldn't fault him, when he had been one of those risks, when Akira had still reached out to him, despite the danger of it.</p><p>Chihaya brushed some lint off her dress and said: "To tell you the truth, I'm not so surprised that you were friend with him. Clearly, you're the Justice arcana that kept appearing in most of his readings."</p><p>Surprised, Goro raised his head to her once again. "What?"</p><p>She smiled lightly. "Kurusu-kun often came to me for guidance, and he was always quite careful with his decisions, whenever you appeared in the cards. Obviously, he placed a great importance on you."</p><p>"Ah..." The teasing look in her eyes made him blush despite himself. Goddammit, this was not a good moment to get flustered. With a small cough, he tried to focus on the reason of his visit. "He advised me to come and see you, so that I could get a card reading from you."</p><p>"You're lucky," she said mischievously. "This is exactly the kind of services I offer." At his unfazed stare, she laughed and added: "Well, do you have a question to ask the cards?"</p><p>He had a lot of questions, but this card reading business seemed like it needed him to have something specific in mind. After a few seconds of reflection, he asked: "Is there something I should do to make sure I attain my goal?"</p><p>"What kind of goal? Work-related? Sentimental?"</p><p>"Personal justice," Goro replied through his teeth.</p><p>To her credit, she didn't blink at the request. Maybe she heard worse than that from her usual clients.</p><p>With mild curiosity, he observed as she shuffled her pack of cards with a hum, drawing seven cards from it and placing them deliberately on the table, face down, before setting the pack aside. Then, she turned the cards face up one by one.</p><p>"Oh! Well, now this is interesting..."</p><p>Six cards spread in a circle around the seventh one, some with figures, others with numbers and symbols. Goro had never been interested in occult arts, so the contemplative look in Chihaya's eyes made him raise an eyebrow despite himself.</p><p>"...This means something to you?"</p><p>She tsked at him, clearly irritated that he had interrupted her in her "reading". "Yes, yes it does. Now let me concentrate, please."</p><p>This was awkward as fuck. The stool was uncomfortable, passersby kept sending them curious glances, and Goro thanked his lucky stars that he had kept his hood on. Even if the SIU would not search for him in a back alley of Shinjuku, some of his fans might recognize him and post his photo online, and not only would it send the SIU after Chihaya, but it would also definitely ruin the reputation of the Detective Prince...</p><p>The young woman suddenly snapped from her daze, a glint of interest in her eyes. "Yes, now I see it. So this is why he had such an interest in you..."</p><p>His heart did a strange twist in his chest. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"You... are like him, are you not?"</p><p>Seeing Goro's puzzlement, she added: "One with the ability to alter fate, although you are a bit different from him... Could it be that you're also one of the..."</p><p>She cut off abruptly, eyes wide, as if she was afraid that she had said too much, but it wasn't hard to understand what she meant. Wetting his lips, Goro deliberated for a few seconds, before he breathed out, his words barely audible:</p><p>"...I am, yes."</p><p>The light of recognition in her eyes was confirmation enough. Damn, Akira must have trusted his confidants a lot, if each one of them was perfectly aware of who exactly his lover had been moonlighting as. </p><p>Before she could ask questions, he cut her off with a small gesture and a begging look. "Please. I can't really talk about it."</p><p>It clearly left her disappointed, but she relented with a sigh. "Alright, I can understand... Well, I'll guess it's time to discuss the cards' meaning, yes?"</p><p>At his nod, she tapped the central card on the table.</p><p>"Well, here is our main card, the Ace of Cups. The other cards combine and give their own insight, but everything revolves around this card, which represents you."</p><p>Goro frowned, as he remembered her earlier words and those that Akira had told him once. "Wait, what do you mean? Isn't the Justice arcana supposed to represent me?"</p><p>"In Kurusu-kun's spread, yes, because that's how he saw you. But this spread is about you, and just like Kurusu's fate was centered around the Fool's card, yours is tied to the Ace of Cups."</p><p>"Then, why is the Justice here?" He said, pointing the card almost in accusation.</p><p>She squinted at him in annoyance. "The Justice arcana serves another purpose here, it is tied to the concept of revenge. In this spread, the Ace of Cups is the one most likely to represent you, or more specifically, your goals."</p><p>Somehow, he felt a bit vexed from having been retrograded from a figure card to a numbered card. With skepticism, he asked: "Then why would you say this card represents me? What's its signification?"</p><p>Chihaya brushed her hand on the card's edge. "Well, it's a minor arcana of the deck, it usually doesn't appear much in my spreads. Do you know that this card is the ancient version of our modern ace of heart?" A cheeky grin appeared on her face as her voice lowered. "A card that seems to be made for you, Mr Ace Detective turned Thief of Hearts."</p><p>He snorted despite himself, and she continued with a more serious look.</p><p>"But more importantly, the Ace of Cups. It represents a purpose, a goal that brings fulfillment to the one who reaches it. This is tied to the fact that, according to most, the cup depicted in the card is the Holy Grail."</p><p>The words felt like someone had emptied a bucket of cold water in his chest. A few weeks ago, he wouldn't have reacted to them, but now...</p><p>
  <i>"What you will be searching for is deep down in Mementos, behind the last door. The Holy Grail, the source of our opponent's power..."</i>
</p><p>"Tell me more," he asked, gaze focused on her with such intensity that she faltered for a moment, before explaining.</p><p>"On a simple level, the Ace of Cups represents the goal one is aiming for. And upturned, like it is here, it also represents an emotional awareness that you may not yet be aware of, brought upon by friends and family. Fulfillment, but also abundance and revival."</p><p>This wasn't what he had expected. At all. Revival, friends and family. Those words stuck with him, and a sparkle of hope fluttered in his chest before his eyes fell once again on the golden cup depicted on the card, and the feeling turned to confusion and a small amount of dread.</p><p>"So... could it mean that by reaching my goal, which is to avenge myself, I could, maybe, find that fulfillment?"</p><p>But before he was even finished, Chihaya shook her head with a grim look, and she pointed at the Justice card, which, unlike the Ace of Cups, was facing him.</p><p>"As I said earlier, revenge here is represented by the Justice card. <i>Reversed</i>."</p><p>The way she stressed the last word seemed to hold meaning, and when she saw his lack of reactions, she sighed.</p><p>"This means that something really bad will happen. Most likely, pursuing revenge will lead you to great misfortune."</p><p><i>Well</i>, Goro thought, feeling a heavy weight settle in his chest. It wasn't like there had been much hope of him coming back alive from that little trip down Mementos to begin with. But Chihaya's next words made him freeze.</p><p>"Plus, as the Justice and the Ace of Cups are in opposition, it means that if you pursue revenge, you won't attain the goal you were set upon."</p><p>"What?" He snapped with a mix of rising anger and denial. "What do you mean? Revenge is my goal! How can I attain it if I'm not pursuing it?!"</p><p>On the other side of the small table, Chihaya frowned at him. "You didn't say "revenge" earlier, you said "personal justice"! This is not exactly the same thing. The cards are clearly telling you that revenge and what you really seek, deep down, are on completely different paths."</p><p>He shook his head violently. "This is wrong. Revenge is what I seek. For me, and for... for the rest of the Thieves. My opponent is the reason why I lost everything that was precious to me! He's the one behind this fucking game of fate!..."</p><p>"Hey, don't take it on me, I'm just telling you what the cards say!" She reprimanded him, and he scoffed at her, before saying bitterly:</p><p>"Well either your cards are lying, or you're not doing a good job of reading them..."</p><p>"I'm doing my job perfectly well, thank you!" She said vehemently, before she sighed and rubbed at her eyes in frustration: "Listen, the Justice is your real opponent here. Not a physical one, but a personal one you must overcome. And conversely, following the Ace of Cups and reaching for the goal it represents will bring you the accomplishment you seek."</p><p>The golden cup on the card seemed to taunt him, and Chihaya's words raised more confusion than answers. "Then I really don't understand... What the hell am I supposed to do?"</p><p>She grimaced. "This, I can't tell you. Without a context, I can only interpret the cards in this way: seek Justice and its revenge, and you will forsake both purpose and happiness. Seek the Cup and its generosity, and you will attain fulfillment and peace of mind."</p><p>Goro sagged on himself, his head between his hands. The words from Chihaya buzzed in his mind. Far from bringing him advice, her revelations had only served to undermine what had been crystal-clear conviction. Was he supposed to believe her and forget the Thieves's plan? No, certainly not. It would be utter madness, to trust her instead of his lovers. He couldn't take the risk.</p><p>Stuck by a sudden insight, he raised his head towards her. "You said Akira was able to alter fate?" At her nod, he continued, voice gaining in certainty. "This means that fate can be changed. That your prediction is not a hundred percent accurate."</p><p>He could maybe have formulated it a bit more nicely. Chihaya pressed her lips together as if she had taken offense and was refraining from sniping at him, but then she sighed. "...Indeed. That's one of the things I learned with Kurusu-kun: fate is changeable, so there is no way to see the future as something set in stone. Only possibilities, some of which may never come to pass." Her expression sharpened. "But my predictions are still correct. If nothing is done to force fate to change, going after your revenge will spell your doom."</p><p>Goro narrowed his eyes in turn. "Well, I'll just have to prove fate that she's wrong, then."</p><p>It wasn't too long before he was grabbing his bag once again and seeing himself off, his wallet a few thousand yens lighter than when he arrived. Before going though, a thought crossed his mind.</p><p>"Say, your fortune telling… you cannot see the future in precise detail, right? Like, the exact sequence of events, the names of people you'll meet, the places you'll travel to..."</p><p>Chihaya, already shuffling back her cards and setting her table for her next client, scoffed in derision. "Of course not. No one can predict such things, only the general idea of what's to come."</p><p>He hummed pensively. "No one, huh..."</p><p>Well. This certainly gave him food for thoughts.</p><hr/><p>
  <i>"Iwai. Scary guy, but he knows his shit. Don't try to bullshit or sweet talk him, be honest. Ask him about the paper bag's goods."</i>
</p><p>"Listen, kid. I don't like cops, and I don't like you. You may have been Kurusu's friend, but you're not mine. So if you're gonna buy something, do it, then go on your way."</p><hr/><p>
  <i>"Shinya is a little gun prodigy, I bet he would even give the Reaper a run for his money. But don't treat him like a kid, he's sharp, and he knows what he's talking about."</i>
</p><p>"Geez, how long have you been playing shooting games? I can't teach you anything, man, you have too many bad habits! Forget it, trying to correct them in less than two weeks, it will only make things worse for you."</p><hr/><p>
  <i>"I know you might have some reserve about meeting him, but Yoshida is nothing like Shido. He's a kind guy, very open-minded, and he's really trying to make things better for everyone."</i>
</p><p>"I'm so sorry, young man. You seem to have interesting thoughts about our society, and I would certainly enjoy a good debate with you, but my free time is sparse right now, with the elections approaching. Come and see me in a few weeks, after everything has calmed down, okay? I may have time for you then."</p><hr/><p>On and on it went, as he met the people Akira had told him about. From how his lover had talked about all of them, he had thought that it would be easy, to make their acquaintance and befriend them. But it was certainly proving more difficult than he had imagined. Goro had never managed to make real friends before the Thieves, and it was clear that this wasn't going to change anytime soon.</p><p>The discussions with the persons he met were stilted, Akira's contacts clearly not knowing what they were supposed to say to him, and his own replies were too forced and casual, delivered with a perfect smile and a pleasant tone that had never seemed so fake before, and he could see their vague smiles and their shuttered expressions and knew this wasn't what Akira expected from him. Those were surface relationships with no depth, acquaintances, but nothing more. The more he tried to find the correct words to gain their sympathy, the more he felt as if he was choosing all the wrong answers in a multiple-choice test.</p><p>"This is useless," he thought bitterly. <i>"Make friends,"</i> Akira had said, but Goro wasn't like him, he wasn't able to connect to people on a deep level like Akira so easily did. This was a gift the other wild card had demonstrated a number of times, how easily people opened themselves to him, how quickly they came to trust him, how simple it seemed for Akira to pull out their darkest secrets and lay their worries to rest.</p><p>Make friends. As if. The only real friends he had made, it had been because they reached out first, and persevered even when everything told them to pull back and never try again. </p><p>And Akira, who could charm strangers and shadows so easily after talking to them for a few minutes, despite not knowing a thing about them beforehand.</p><p>Akira, who saw invisible layers of reality and intuitively knew the importance of things and people with just a sharp glance and a knowing hum.</p><p>Akira, who could trick fate itself and spin it on its axis, sometimes with just a wink and a grin, and sometimes with kind words and soft glances served alongside a coffee cup and an offer of friendship.</p><p>All that Goro could do, his only talent, was to pull at every negative emotion of people until they went mad from the onslaught. A goddamn "catalyst of ruin", that's what he had been since the start. Why had Akira trusted him with the fate of all these people?</p><p>As December progressed and his lover's confidants still barely felt like more than strangers to him, he knew that, despite his best intentions, this was the one task that Akira had given him that he had irremediably failed at. No bonds of trust were woven. No faithful allies were gained.</p><p><i>No matter</i>, he thought bitterly. It wasn't as if he didn't know how to go without these, anyway...</p><hr/><p>On the day of the elections, Goro and Sojiro met in the living room without concerting, greeting each other with a small nod and a haunted look. They sat side by side on the small couch as Sojiro pulled up the news channel on TV. The announcement of the elections' results was a surprise to no one, and the cheery voice of the news anchor clashed violently with the gloomy atmosphere in the little house. Still, both Goro and Sojiro kept their eyes on the TV, watching, waiting.</p><p>Shido looked almost waxy when he made his appearance in front of the camera. Despite all the efforts of the makeup artists, it was clear that the man was pale as death, with his cheeks almost sunken and dark circles under his eyes. Goro bit his tongue almost to the blood as the politician thanked the population of Japan for voting for him, in an almost unanimous show of support. But then, Shido seemed to crumple on himself, as his voice filled with shame and self-hatred. He spoke of the truth behind who he was. He spoke of the terrible acts he had committed to get his way. He spoke of the horror and the shame at the atrocities he had condoned. He apologized and begged to face judgment for his crimes. And in the little house in Yongen, the apologies burned like acid, sounding like a final insult to Shido's victims and those who had been left behind, until they cut off abruptly as the screen went dark.</p><p>Sojiro slowly laid the remote back on the armrest, and after a few seconds, Goro loosened his white-clenched fists, feeling the sting of the indents left behind by his nails. The two of them sat in the dark without a word, still starring unseeingly at the dim screen, with Shido's voice begging brokenly for punishment still ringing in their ears. For Goro, it should have been a joyous moment, to finally see his father get his comeuppance, to see him humiliated and begging for forgiveness, to finally get his revenge for everything the man had ever done to him.</p><p>But overwhelmed by bitterness, the only thing that Goro could think of was that it hadn't been worth it. It hadn't been worth it at all.</p><hr/><p>The blizzard was worsening day by day.</p><p>The blanket of snow surrounding the cognitive Leblanc had grown thicker and thicker as December progressed. Of the broken walls of the surrounding buildings they had seen on their first trip, nothing remained. The structures had been eroded down to nothing in the previous weeks, and not even the street lamps had resisted the force of the howling wind.</p><p>And Goro stood miserably in front of the open door of the cognitive café, staring grimly at the swarming snowflakes and the terrifying nothingness of his "palace", and wondered, once again, what was wrong with him, for such a place to have been born from his soul. All the clues he had uncovered were only building a damning case against him, one that only served to fill him with dread.</p><p>This remnant of palace, without a shadow and without a treasure.</p><p>The giant representation of Leavatein, standing like a conquering flag in the middle of his cognitive world.</p><p>The sinister meaning behind the words Loki had uttered on Shido's ark.</p><p>The Fimbulwinter precluding the Ruin, three years in the making, reaching its conclusion in less than twenty-four hours.</p><p>Three years, ever since Loki had become a part of him. And to this day, Goro still couldn't remember how he had awakened his persona.</p><p>And then, there were Chihaya's cards, and her certainty that his fate was tied to the "Ace of Cups" and what it represented.</p><p>He knew the truth was just beyond his fingertips, locked away in the voices he had heard on his first visit here. But the thing responsible for his memory loss — and after Akira's revelations, he had a good idea of who it was — had found the perfect place to lock them up. Just standing near the door of the cognitive Leblanc for a minute was enough for Goro to develop a splitting headache. Getting those memories back would be at the price of not getting back himself.</p><p>Powerless, he stared at the tempest for a long while, trying and failing to find the missing piece in all the hints he had been given. There must have been a reason behind the missing memories, his uncanny persona, this remnant of palace, Chihaya's warnings. Something that would explain his role in all of this, that would explain why <i>he</i> had been chosen as Akira's counterpart in this twisted game of fate.</p><p>Everything was connected.</p><p>If only he could remember…</p><hr/><p>For all the work that had gone into preparing for this mission, it only took him a few minutes to gather his equipment when the day came. The jagged sword granted by Loki would come to him when he summoned it, so there wasn't a lot to put in his bag. Just his model gun, a few healing items and Yusuke's phone. He slipped into Akira's hoodie like a battle armor, and the small photo of his lovers was tucked into its chest pocket like a talisman.</p><p>His hair was getting a bit long. Goro stared at the brown bangs framing his face in the mirror of the bathroom and clenched his hands around the porcelain bowl. Makoto had been the one to cut his hair last time, and the memory of that quiet moment of budding trust between them caused his heart to clench painfully.</p><p>For a moment, his eyes wandered to one of Futaba's scrunchies, that neither he nor Sojiro had found the strength to remove from its spot around the cupboard's handle, before deciding against it. It wasn't like there would be people to judge his haircut down in Mementos.</p><p>When he couldn't delay any longer, Goro took a deep breath, pulled his bag over his shoulder, before slipping out of the bathroom and making his way silently to the living room.</p><p>Sojiro had closed Leblanc for the last few days. He had given as pretext slow business during the holidays, but Goro knew better. Just seeing everyone in Shibuya happily going on about the festivities, how they were planning on making a big dinner with their family, their overwhelming flippancy at the political disaster that had happened not even four days ago, and with the TVs blaring Christmas carols on every channel... This was more than either he nor Sojiro could deal with.</p><p>And so, Goro found his host sitting on the couch, a crossword magazine and a pen in his hands, the TV blessedly silent. The older man raised his head and an eyebrow when he saw him loiter awkwardly in the entrance.</p><p>"I'm going out," Goro blurted out.</p><p>Sojiro had become used to seeing him come and go at all hours of the day these past few weeks. He had grumbled and worried about it, at first, but relented after Goro had promised him he would be careful. Still, something in his attitude must have tipped off the older man, because he narrowed his eyes at him and asked warily. "...Where are you going?"</p><p>He had repeated the words in his head a thousand times, but it didn't make them any easier to say out loud.</p><p>"Akira left me with a mission, one I can finally undertake. I wanted to say goodbye... as I'm not sure we'll be able to see each other again after that."</p><p>"What?!" Sojiro jumped to his feet with an alarmed expression. "What do you mean by that?"</p><p>The worry on his face was the very reason why Goro had dreaded this conversation, and every pragmatic instinct told him to deflect and reassure the older man. But he had too much respect for Sojiro to lie to him. This was important. He couldn't leave without an explanation. Especially as there was a big chance that he would not come back.</p><p>"I have to go into the Metaverse..." At Sojiro's increasingly anxious expression, he continued, voice tighter, more insistent. "You saw what's happening out there. Everything is wrong, and no one cares anymore. There's been barely a protest since Shido confessed. Everyone seems to think that it doesn't matter anymore."</p><p>"Surely, it's just because we haven't given it enough time," the older man protested. "Once the holidays are over, when everyone gets their heads out of their asses, someone will do something about it..."</p><p>"You know they won't," Goro cut him off, and either the certainty in his words or Sojiro's own misgivings prevented the café owner from refuting his claim. "It's not right. There's... something broken, in the cognitive world, that's causing all of this. And I'm going to fix it."</p><p>"You're talking as if you're just going there to fix some leaking faucet, but I know what I heard," Sojiro griped. "Why did you say that we might not see each other again?"</p><p>He had tried to hold the other man's gaze until now, but Goro's resolve faltered, and his eyes darted away guiltily. "Because... it will be dangerous. Very dangerous. And I'm not sure I will be coming back from it."</p><p>"Then don't go!" The explosion made him jump warily. Sojiro was usually quiet, but when he raised his voice, it made Goro want to shrink like a scolded child. "Jesus, kid, don't you think there's been enough death already?!"</p><p>"I know, I know... but," He swallowed back a joyless smile. "The thing I have to do… If I succeed, it will save lives. A lot of lives. It's worth it."</p><p>Sojiro was pacing the living room as he removed his glasses and rubbed a hand to his face. "This is madness..." He muttered harshly. "I can't let you go, not when you tell me that you're literally walking to your death!"</p><p>"You can't stop me."</p><p>For a moment, it was as though Sojiro would, even if he had to bodily drag Goro back to his room. But then, the old man deflated, and muttered helplessly. "You're right, I can't. You are your own man, and I have no authority to order you around. But please, could you just…" Sojiro squeezed his eyes painfully before opening them again, voice softer. "Just try to reconsider it, okay? You're young, you've got your whole life in front of you, so don't throw it away for the sake of others."</p><p>
  <i>"Your life matters, Goro, as much as our own, so don't throw it away like this..."</i>
</p><p>"You're wrong," Goro replied serenely, to both Sojiro and the memory of Makoto's words. "I'm not throwing my life away. I'm doing what I want with it. Akira may have left me instructions, but it is my choice to follow them. I..." He laughed bitterly. "I couldn't live with myself if I didn't see this through the end."</p><p>With eyes full of determination, he met Sojiro's gaze once more. "I'm not doing this out of the goodness of my heart. I'm going to avenge them. From the creature who engineered their fate, and from my father, once everyone is freed from their apathy and realizes how much of a monster he is."</p><p>He could see the impact of his words on the other man. Sojiro might have wanted to save him, but he loved Futaba even more. And he wanted nothing more than to see Shido face justice and pay for his crimes. Just like Goro.</p><p>For a moment, it seemed as if Sojiro would try to argue once more, but then, he seemed to crumple and whispered: "I understand..." Then, in a harsher tone: "Goddammit, I understand, kid... You can go, then, if that's what you feel like you need to do." His eyes narrowed in reluctance. "But hell, just know that I don't like it. I don't like it at all..."</p><p>Goro gave him a small wry smile. "Duly noted, Boss." </p><p>It earned him a groan from the café owner. "Don't give me cheek... Goddammit, you and the other kid had to be pains in my ass until the end, heh?"</p><p>Despite himself and the twinge of pain at the mention of Akira, Goro let out a wistful chuckle. "It seems like we had that in common, yes..."</p><p>And then, with more seriousness: "...I have to go, now. But before I leave..." He hesitated for a second, before bowing deeply. "...Thank you for your hospitality, Boss..."</p><p>Only silence answered him, and when Goro straightened up, he found Sojiro staring at him with a haunted look. The old man clenched and unclenched his hands, before blurting out:</p><p>"Come back. Okay? You don't get to... to just disappear like it's nothing. You have to come back alive, alright? I can't..." He breathed in harshly, eyes wandering around the room for a moment, before he said in a rush. "There will be people waiting for you, so you gotta stay alive, understood?"</p><p>He didn't know why, but hearing those words made his eyes burn, and Goro hastily blinked the feeling away. In a voice hoarser than earlier, he replied: "I understand, Boss. I… I will do my best."</p><p>Sojiro gave him a tight nod, and Goro bowed again, more swiftly, before he turned around and quickly made his way out. Outside the house, he pulled the hood of Akira's sweater low over his face, and fought against the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes as he hurriedly made his way towards the station.</p><p>It wasn't the first time that he had left a part of his life behind. He had lived in countless houses and families before, some for a few days, other for longer. He had learned not to grow attached. Places and people came and went, and that fact had been a constant in his life ever since his mother's death.</p><p>It had never felt so hard to walk away.</p><hr/><p>The atmosphere of Mementos seemed even more suffocating than before. While Goro fastened Yusuke's phone to his belt, he took a look around him with a shudder. The veins crawling along the walls of the lobby seemed to be pulsing in time with his heartbeat, in a thrum that he could almost feel through his feet, and he grimaced before hurrying down the steps towards Qimranut's station.</p><p>Just like always, ever since he had lost them, the memories of the Phantom Thieves were haunting him, here even more than anywhere else. They had spent so many hours traipsing through Mementos together, that the lack of quips and banter now made him feel more lonely than ever. Despite himself, flashes of the past came to the front of his mind, his heart desperate enough for company that it couldn't help but fall back on old memories. Haru lightly balancing on the train tracks, Futaba sprawled on top of the Mona-bus with her laptop, Ryuji and Yusuke trading canned drinks in one of the rest areas. He could almost see them, so familiar had they become in the precious weeks he had spent at their side.</p><p>But the memories were a dangerous trap, one born from a masochistic side of him that couldn't help but reach for them, despite the terrible pain it caused him. And Goro couldn't afford to be weak, to get careless and lost in his mind, not now, not with everything that was hanging in the balance.</p><p>So, with all the resolve he could manage, and despite how much it felt like a betrayal, he willed the ghosts haunting his thoughts away. As tempting as the past was, the present and his current mission were too important for him to let himself drown in sorrow once again. It took more out of him than he thought it would, cold pragmatism fighting against raw emotion, two sides of him at war with each other. But there was no room for sentimentality anymore. That time was gone, snuffed out in the flames that had taken his lovers from him. Now was the time for retribution, and he needed all his focus to see it through the end.</p><p>And once he had his thoughts under control once again, he knew he was ready. He checked his equipment one last time, before breathing out sharply in quiet determination. No more delaying, it was time.</p><p>A train had pulled up along the platform, and the cognitions were mindlessly lining up to board it. Taking a few steps back, Goro flexed his fingers under his gauntlets, before launching himself at the side of the wagon and pulling himself up onto the roof. He had already secured his grip when the train started moving again.</p><p>They were soon plunging into the dark tunnel leading towards the depths of Mementos, and Goro tried not to remember flashes of light over a bone-white mask and laughter swept away by the wind. Despite himself, he threw a glance over his shoulder. For a moment, he thought he saw Joker's silhouette on the car behind his own, grinning at him, but it was just a trick of light, fading away the next second. He clenched his teeth and faced forward again, focused on his destination.</p><hr/><p>"Well. This is quite unexpected."</p><p>...what the...</p><p>...where was he?... What happened?...</p><p>With a groan, Goro's eyes blinked open, and he struggled to rise from the hard ground he was sprawled on, barely registering the familiar notes of a singing woman. His head was killing him, a monstrous headache that threatened to rob him of consciousness again, and he had to blink hard to chase away the black spots in his vision.</p><p>He could vaguely remember a room of cages, the voices of Tokyo's shadows humming and rising in a sickening choir of praise and supplication.</p><p>
  <i>"…the lost souls, that have given up their minds to our real enemy…"</i>
</p><p>The golden cup that sat as a monument to their faith in the center of the room, one whose presence had awakened a nauseating mix of irrational yearning and abject revulsion inside of him, before the thing had proceeded to crush every hope of rebellion in his mind.</p><p>
  <i>"...the Holy Grail, a twisted fusion of treasure and god that siphons humanity's willpower to feed its master…"</i>
</p><p>Being thrown back to the real world. Shibuya, the abominations rising from the ground. The sickening rain of blood and the complete apathy of passersby.</p><p>
  <i>"...the merge of the cognitive and real worlds…"</i>
</p><p>The people that bumped into him without a care, then passed through him, as if he didn't register in their lives anymore, as if he was nothing more than a scrap of society, a number in a folder, a rootless child with no future.</p><p>
  <i>"…remember, we believe in you, love…"</i>
</p><p>The fear, and the despair, and the terrifying feeling that maybe those people had been right all along, that there was no place for someone like him among the rest of the population, that he was just a failure in the making. A sad but logical consequence for growing up without a family, another casualty of a broken system, a nameless boy that everyone had forgotten about and who was slowly disappearing into oblivion.</p><p>
  <i>"…so stay strong…"</i>
</p><p>And then…</p><p>"Welcome to my Velvet Room."</p><p>The man who had spoken to him sat behind an ornate desk, looking down on him with bulging eyes and an uncanny grin, and a cold and deep-seated fear seized Goro when he met his stare.</p><p>"Wh… what the hell?… Who are you?…"</p><p>"My name is Igor," his disturbing interlocutor said in a satisfied tone. "I am the master of this place."</p><p>Goro stared at him in confusion, a knot of nausea churning in his guts. His thoughts were full of cotton, he had trouble focusing, and the irrational fear that was filling him didn't help matters. There was something he was supposed to remember, but right now, the thoughts eluded him, fluttering like birds just beyond his grasp as he tried to make sense of what had just happened.</p><p>The circular prison he was in felt almost claustrophobic. He might not have been stuck in one of the surrounding cells, but the walls and barred doors closing around him still made him feel cornered and overly exposed. Struggling to his feet, Goro held back a moan of distress at the dizziness, and he stood up on shaky legs in front of the desk. The setup, with that creepy man sitting behind his table and sneering at him, was disturbingly calling forth memories of Shido in his office. But more than that... he knew this place...</p><p>"This room... it's familiar... It feels..." He looked around uneasily. He was almost certain he had dreamed about it. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember anything else...</p><p>"You came here once, on your first day in the cognitive world. Do you not remember?"</p><p>Goro shook his head and immediately regretted it as it made his vision swim. The bars of the surrounding cells seemed to tilt from one side to the other, and he had to fight back against nausea as he tried to focus his gaze once again. But no matter what, his eyes kept coming back to the empty cell next to the exit, identical to the others but… different, somehow.</p><p>"Isn't..." He shook his head more slowly, trying to get rid of the confusion and nausea clouding his brain. "Isn't there supposed to be someone in this cell?"</p><p>A dark chuckle answered him.</p><p>"Not anymore, thanks to you," and somehow, the words sounded ominous to his ears.</p><p>Goro turned to face the other man — Igor, was it? — warily. He was still staring fixedly at him with his uncanny smile, and when their eyes met, he chuckled again.</p><p>"It seems like you erred from the path I set for you, Catalyst. Not the outcome I had hoped for, but still, I couldn't think of a better result. You turning away from your fate caused the Trickster's downfall in the end."</p><p>Heart thumping in his chest, Goro swallowed. "The Trickster… You mean Akira, right? Joker?"</p><p>The old man hummed in affirmation. "He was your opponent, here to make you doubt and derail you from your true purpose. Such a turning of fate could have only been caused by one of his kind."</p><p>He had the feeling that there was something important in Igor's words, but Goro couldn't focus enough to make sense of it. "I don't understand... What's... what's the meaning of this?... Why am I here?..."</p><p>"So you really don't remember anything?"</p><p>He swallowed once again, fighting back against the confusion as he looked around. Vague snippets of memories were coming back to him, slow like tar. Yes... the oppressive blue and the cold voice were familiar. He really had dreamed of this room, during his exhausted collapse in one of Mementos' safe areas, just after he first entered the cognitive world. He was almost certain of it.</p><p>"...I can vaguely remember... You were here, too, the first time I came here..."</p><p>"Of course. I was the one who granted Loki to you."</p><p>Loki. His persona. He had no memories of ever awakening him, even now. Morgana had described the process to him, but Goro had absolutely no recollection of something similar happening to him. But Igor had said... "granted"? What did he mean by that? What was going on?</p><p>No reply was coming forth. Instead, Igor said pensively: "You truly are powerful. I'm quite impressed that you managed to make your way to this room by yourself."</p><p>That's right, he had made his way here, but more importantly, he had made it here willingly. His descent down to the depths of Mementos, his fight against the Holy Grail, his disappearance from public awareness... it had been exactly what Akira had told him to do. It had been part of their plan. And the purpose of that plan…</p><p>"Something isn't right," Goro whispered, as the fog started to clear from his mind. Then, more forcefully. "You're... You're not the real master of this place. I remember... Akira told me that I had to stop you."</p><p>Igor scoffed. "Oh? So he was aware, then. Of course he told you to stop me. He was our opponent's pawn. Manipulating you and lying to you until you turned against me… such a disgraceful stratagem…"</p><p>Was that supposed to make his trust in Akira falter? Contempt flooded through his veins, and Goro sneered at Igor as he straightened up. "Don't fuck with me. We're not on the same side. I remember who you are, now. I know what you're trying to do."</p><p>"Do you, now?" His opponent replied lazily.</p><p>Assurance was slowly coming back to Goro, as more and more of Akira's warnings came back to him. "You're the one behind the public's apathy, the one who's been slowly draining everyone's willpower! You're the one who controls that..." He almost spitted the words. "...that supposedly <i>Holy</i> Grail!"</p><p>The other man didn't try to refute his accusations, he only hummed pensively. "What a surprise. I didn't think you would grow to care for such things as humanity's well-being. You were meant to encourage and foster the Ruin, Catalyst, not rebel against it."</p><p>"Stop calling me that!" Goro snarled. "And I know exactly what I'm meant to do! I've had enough of people looking down on me and using me for their own gain!" With a flick of the wrist, his sword materialized in his hand. "And it is high time that I rid this world of you poisonous influence too!"</p><p>Not bothered in the least by Goro's declaration of war, Igor folded his hands under his chin and chuckled. "Come now, there's no need for us to fight. I'm sure we can make a compromise."</p><p>Why wouldn't the guy take him seriously?! "Shut up! I have no interest in your compromises, nothing will make me change my mind about you!"</p><p>Waving a hand lazily, Igor drawled calmly. "Still, let me offer you a deal. You are free to refuse, of course..." His opponent's grin seemed to widen even more. "What I ask of you is this: you simply need to return to your life and forget about what you saw here and in Mementos. If you accept, then in exchange, I will give them back to you."</p><p>The words felt like a punch in the guts.</p><p>Them.</p><p>He meant the Thieves. There was no doubt about it.</p><p>Oh god... Was the other man serious about this? This had to be a trick, this had to be... There was no way that Goro could get them back, was there?...</p><p>Igor was watching him with a magnanimous smile. "It is quite a sweet deal, isn't it? I know how much you miss them, and I can assure you that they miss you a lot, too..."</p><p>"You're lying..." Goro replied in a shaking voice. "You can't give them back to me. It's impossible."</p><p>"I most certainly can."</p><p>"They died," Goro almost spitted, a mix of indignation and desperate hope burning in his chest.</p><p>The strange man chuckled. "Did they, really?"</p><p>"…Goro?"</p><p>That voice.</p><p>That voice that was haunting his dreams and his thoughts, that he knew better than his own, after falling asleep listening to its advice again and again those past few weeks, that voice that had whispered words of praise and affection and unconditional love to his ears…</p><p>He turned around towards the empty cell, but it wasn't empty anymore.</p><p>Akira stood behind the bars, staring at him in bafflement.</p><p>Goro felt his breath freeze in his lungs, mind reeling from the vision. It couldn't be, it couldn't...</p><p>But it really was Akira. Here he was, in the casual clothes Goro had last seen him with, a bit pale and shaky, but alive. Alive...</p><p>The other teen seemed to be as stunned as he was, but he recovered quickly and stumbled towards the bars to grip them tightly, agitation evident in his whole body. "What the… Goro, why are you here? Where are the others?…"</p><p>With a choked sob, Goro dropped his sword and stumbled towards the cell in turn, hands seeking and meeting Akira's around the bars, clasping their fingers together. It was real, Akira was here, solid and warm under the leather of his gauntlets, eyes full of life and questions.</p><p>"I'll g-get you out!" Goro stammered through the emotion clogging his throat. "I'll get you out, I promise, Akira!… Just give me a minute, just..."</p><p>He didn't know how it was possible, but he would not question it right now. If Akira was here, that meant that the others were probably here too, right? The other cells were empty, but there might be other rooms to check, he didn't know how big this place was, but he needed to get Akira out of his cell first, and the bars looked too solid but maybe there was a key, somewhere, that would allow him to...</p><p>"This is…" Akira's fingers squeezed his own, and Goro's focus turned to him once again. His lover's gaze was wandering around the Velvet Room and came to a stop on Igor, and Akira swallowed visibly before saying in a small voice. "Oh… We failed, then? We're... dead?…"</p><p>Igor chuckled darkly. "It all depends on your friend's decision, Trickster..." His gaze drifted towards Goro with mild amusement. "So, what do you think of my deal?"</p><p>A shiver ran along Goro's spine as the weight of the words settled on his shoulders. He turned his eyes back towards Akira and met his questioning gaze. Goro wanted to say something, but his voice seemed to be stuck in his throat. Was it what Chihaya had implied, when she had said that only by foregoing his revenge and allying with the Ace of Cups, with the Holy Grail, would Goro find the fulfillment brought by his friends and family once again?</p><p>No, this couldn't be it. Allying himself with that thing meant going against everything the Phantom Thieves had stood up for. Even if he accepted Igor's deal, he would never be able to face his lovers again, not after betraying them so utterly.</p><p>There had to be another way...</p><p>Expression filling with determination once more, Goro twisted his hands under Akira's and gripped the bars tightly, shaking the door with all his strength. When the metal didn't give, he glared furiously at the lock and freed one of his hands to claw at it in search of a weakness.</p><p>Akira watched him with quickly growing concern and darted glances at Igor. "Goro?... Goro, stop, what are you doing?"</p><p>Yanking repetitively at the lock with increasing ferocity, Goro replied haltingly: "I'm getting you... out of here... by myself...! We don't need... his fucking deal...!"</p><p>His lover gripped his hand once again. "Stop this, you won't be able to..."</p><p>"I'm not letting this bastard win this fucking game! You're still here, we haven't lost yet! We can take him, you and I!..."</p><p>No way he would be giving up! Not when Akira was just here, just behind this fucking door! His rage and desperation felt like a storm in his chest, and he was almost dizzy from the onslaught of emotions, but the door was still resisting, and he shouted in frustration.</p><p>"Goro! Goro please stop!"</p><p>The anguish in Akira's voice was what made him pause. Feeling more helpless than ever, Goro raised his eyes to his lover once again. Akira's hand was holding his in a firm grip, as if to convey the importance of his words. "Don't you understand?… No matter if we win or he does, you'll lose us! Either he'll have to destroy us to win, or the others and I will disappear with him when he loses!"</p><p>"The fuck are you saying?!" Goro howled, a wave of denial rising in his chest. "What am I supposed to do, then?"</p><p>"Just... just take the deal, okay? We don't have to play this game anymore. No matter which one of us wins or loses, ruin or revival, it means you and I would be separated. Let's just… stop playing, okay? As long as no one wins, as long as everything stays like this, everything will be okay."</p><p>"This…"</p><p>Something was thrumming at the edge of Goro's awareness, an uneasiness that seemed to grow and grow with each second. His fingers clenched around Akira's hand.</p><p>"This is wrong… it's…" Goro shook his head, trying to chase the dizzy feeling away. "Not playing means he wins. You know that, don't you?"</p><p>"Goro, please…"</p><p>"Don't you?…" Goro asked with a sick, sick feeling rising in his guts, as some of Akira's words of advice finally came back through his foggy memories.</p><p><i>"He'll offer you a deal. Do </i>not<i> take it, no matter how tempting it sounds."</i></p><p>Tempting wasn't a strong enough word for it. But it only took a single brush along a silver chain, still floating into emptiness, to realize the truth.</p><p>The thing wearing Akira's face stared at him with imploring eyes, but Goro forced himself to look away and focus on Igor's grinning smile.</p><p>"Stop this." He said in a voice taut with both anger and horror, doing his best to ignore the tempting construct still griping his hand. "Stop this, right now."</p><p>"Why?" The man almost purred. "Don't you miss them? They could be with you and stay forever, this time. Don't you wish to bask in their admiration once again?"</p><p>"Goro, please! I swear, this is me, I'm real!…"</p><p>"They're not real. He's not real," Goro growled, tugging at his hand until it was free. "Akira would never sacrifice his beliefs and his convictions just to stay with us. This... <i>thing</i>," he spat the word, "is nothing more than a travesty."</p><p>The look of betrayal on the familiar face behind the bars was a torture on its own, but he could feel his resolve strengthening by the second. Now that he wasn't blinded by this false hope, he finally was aware of the trap that he had almost fallen in. And a few seconds after that, the cognition of Akira behind the bars vanished in a twirl of shadows as Igor made a disapproving click of his tongue.</p><p>"What a shame... This would have made dealing with you so much easier..."</p><p>Goro clenched his teeth hard enough to hear them grate against each other. "Too bad for you, the Thieves warned me against you," he said, tone full of contempt. "I won't allow you to manipulate me any longer, so you can take back your fucking lies and your fucking games to wherever you came from!"</p><p>"You ungrateful boy..." His opponent sneered, tapping his fingers against the desk in annoyance. "Fine, if you refuse my offer, then I think it's time you returned the gift I bestowed upon you..."</p><p>The deep-seated fear that had been clamoring at the back of Goro's head ever since he awoke in the Velvet Room flared up once again at the words, and the ex-detective immediately took a step back, falling into a defensive stance as he watched Igor warily. "The fuck are you talking about?..."</p><p>His opponent huffed mockingly, before rising to his feet behind the desk. "Have you not pieced it all together? I was the one who gave you the power to distort and break the hearts of humanity."</p><p>A cold, cold realization came to Goro at those words, at the truth they alluded to, and he shook his head slowly, his throat suddenly tight.</p><p>"Loki..." He whispered, voice full of dismay. "He's not my real persona, isn't he? I never awoke him..."</p><p>"He was a gift to my champion," Igor replied dispassionately, fingers steepled under his chin in a contemplative gesture as he detailed Goro with a calculating expression. "You made a magnificent usage of him. But I'm afraid our partnership is coming to an end, and so, it is high time for you to return what I so graciously offered to you..."</p><p>The fear rose in a crescendo, like ice spreading through his veins, and Goro took a step back, then another, until his back was pressed against the bars of the cell. His legs felt like jelly, and the panic was squeezing his lungs and making it hard to breathe. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to be gone from this place, away from that creepy bastard, all his instincts howling at him to run away, right now.</p><p>And the dark aura that suddenly enveloped Igor only served to cement that conviction. Goro tried to snarl at him, but it sounded more like a terrified plea than a threat. "No... No way. Stay the fuck away from me!..."</p><p>The man... or creature on the other side of the room only laughed, a terrifying sound that chilled Goro to the bone. The darkness surrounding it only seemed to deepen, making the glint of the creature's eyes stand out even more. A long-fingered hand raised in Goro's direction and he couldn't hold back the whimper of dread that escaped his throat. He had a sickening feeling rising inside him, of déjà-vu, of memories long buried coming to the surface, and he knew that what was coming would be bad, so bad...</p><p>
  <i>A flash of pain and terror, the feeling of something being ripped out from his chest, torn away from him...</i>
</p><p>"No... no p-please" His terrified murmur was almost drowned by the panic that was taking over his mind, and the desperate begging was almost instinctive, a last resort for what he <i>knew</i> was coming. "Please don't do this! Not ag-..."</p><p>And suddenly, in the blink of an eye, the creature was in front of him, the disturbing grin widening horribly and filling his vision, and Goro scrambled back futilely, feet scrapping against the stone floor as he tried in vain to escape the hand that was reaching out towards his mask. But there was no room to dodge the gloved fingers, and they closed around the black mask like claws and pulled at it violently.</p><p>And then, the pain.</p><p>Goro howled at the torturing sensation of those fingers squeezing around something inside his mind and tearing it out violently, and the all-consuming agony was almost enough to rob him of his consciousness. It was as if Igor had plunged his hand in Goro's chest and ripped out his very heart.</p><p>The gaping emptiness left behind was unbearable, and for a second, it felt as if his soul would follow suit and collapse on itself, incapable of dealing with the shock of what was happening to him. He distantly felt himself collapse against the cell's bars, the acute agony spreading to his whole body, as if something was pulling the skin from his very muscles. And everything was wrong, oh so wrong, the weight of his helmet vanishing from his face and shoulders, his hands suddenly bare and exposed, the tight-fitted leather outfit melting into fragile cloth and vulnerable flesh, and he was back on his first day in the Metaverse, powerless, running, stumbling and crawling in desperation as claws and fangs chased after him and ripped at his skin through flimsy cotton and ill-fitted clothes, a useless protection against the savagery of shadows.</p><p>And there was a sickening void in the place where Loki had dwelt in all those years, and Goro reached hysterically towards it, refusing to accept, denial and horror fighting against each other as his mental fingers grasped at nothing, as his call was answered by complete silence.</p><p>Giving up Robin Hood had been terrifying and overwhelming, but it had been a mutual agreement, a willing act, something he had wished for, with Akira's hand in his own. But having Loki, a part of his soul, ripped from him without a care, against his will, felt like the worst of sacrileges. His mind reeled from the horror of it, from the overwhelming loss of the creature that had been a part of him for so long.</p><p>And through the pain and revulsion, memories came back, memories long repressed but that couldn't be held back any longer. Memories of a similar loss, of a similar agony, and words said in the cold and cruel voice of Igor, echoing in his mind with the sound of his own screams.</p><p>
  <i>"Such a powerful heart you have, Catalyst, such potential, but not suitable for the role I need you to play... I will gift you with another persona, one more suited to bring the Ruin to this world. But your power… it should not go to waste... As a price for the power I will bestow upon you, you will relinquish your own persona. I will have a better use for it than you would ever do...."</i>
</p><p>It couldn't be… it couldn't…</p><p>But it was... And Goro remembered.</p><p>Awareness was coming back to him, the bars digging in his back, the uneven throbbing of his heart, the erratic pants and moans of pain as he fought back against the dark spots dancing in front of his eyes. He saw his opponent's satisfied smile before he turned his back on him to walk back to his seat, and Goro stumbled after him, falling to his knees mid-stride but still trying to claw his way to the master of the Velvet Room.</p><p>"Give him back..." He demanded hoarsely. "Give him back!"</p><p>Which one was he asking for? Loki, or the other one, the part of him that came before, the other self he had never known he was missing until this very moment?</p><p>How could he have been so blind as to ignore it until now? There, just beside the raw empty spot left by Loki, was another ugly scar, a missing presence deafening by its absence and silence. One he had overlooked for so long, almost convinced it had been there ever since he was born.</p><p>A wounded sound escaped from his throat, full of grief and loathing, and he struggled to his feet, bare hand vainly reaching into empty air again and again for a sword that wouldn't manifest anymore. Seated behind the desk once again, Igor watched him with cruel amusement, as Goro desperately tried to reach for the power that had always answered his call readily. Dread filled the ex-detective when he realized how defenseless he was right now, and his despair must have been evident, as Igor chuckled.</p><p>"Well, now that you're properly defanged..." He drawled, before clapping his hands together. "Girls, time to execute him."</p><p>A movement caught Goro's eyes, and that's when he noticed the two girls that had appeared in the room's shadows, advancing towards him. Small and quiet, their expressions uncertain and reticent, but there was still an aura of danger surrounding them, different from Igor but just as frightening, and for a moment, Goro froze like a cornered animal, utterly certain that he was facing his doom. But then…</p><p>"Wait..." He breathed out suddenly, fingers reaching towards the pockets of Akira's hoodie. "W-wait! I need to..."</p><p>
  <i>"When you see the twins, show it to them, and tell them that it was their gift to me. They'll understand."</i>
</p><p>"...I need to show you this..."</p><p>The both of them froze, shocked expressions on their faces, as they stared at the key in his hands. It had been hidden under Akira's bed, in a box full of similar improbable knickknacks. It was a simple key, with an old-school design, a bit long and heavy and made of rusty metal. But it might have been made of solid gold, from the way the girls stared at it.</p><p>"Where... where did you get that?!"</p><p>It was the one with the buns that had spoken, voice fierce with fury, but she and her sister looked suitably shaken by the key's appearance, as if they knew exactly what it was supposed to open. At least, they had stopped a good distance away. Goro was still reeling from the loss of his persona and the nightmarish events from three years ago, but he gathered all his willpower and forced himself to focus on the current situation instead of the overwhelming loss.</p><p>"The… Trickster gave it to me…" He murmured, watching the twins' reactions warily. "I believe... I believe you might have been acquainted with him. He told me to show this key to you and to tell you… that you were the ones who gave it to him..."</p><p>There was a long silence, as the girls stared at him in shock, then at each other.</p><p>"Could it be our hypothesis about the inmate was true, then?..." The one with the braid whispered, something like hope sparking in her eyes, while her twin slowly shook her head in denial.</p><p>"I don't understand. If so, then why wouldn't we remember..." Her eye widened. "Unless... unless something is preventing us..." </p><p>"Girls." Igor had risen to his feet once again, and his voice held a note of threat, as he stared at the twins with a malevolent expression. "I believe I gave you an order. Do your duty."</p><p>But they both shook their heads, and the braided one pleaded. "No, wait... Something isn't right here..." Her eyes were flying from Igor, to the key in Goro's hands, and to the once again empty cell. "I think... Caroline, I think I know why!..."</p><p>"...I know... we..." The other twin, Caroline, was staring at the cell near the entrance fixedly, her golden eye burning with a mix of fear and fury. "We were one, weren't we? We were one, and we were torn apart, by someone who sought to shackle and manipulate us..." She turned towards Igor with her sister, a betrayed expression on her face. "You... you are not our master."</p><p>There was a long silence, and then the man laughed again, a sinister sound as he gauged them and Goro. "...well, the Trickster certainly played his cards well... It seems the show is over."</p><p>He rose to his feet, and Goro stumbled back, dread rising inside of him once again as the man walked around the desk, his fingers trailing over the wooden top, before coming to a stop in front of them. The twins had taken a step back too, warily retreating on Goro's side, and the ex-detective griped the key tighter and glared at his opponent, but the man only sneered at him.</p><p>"Alas, I cannot harm you in this form. But no matter, you can enjoy your victory here. After all, you are no threat to my ascension without your powers, and I have no use for this charade anymore..." And with a final chuckle, the false master of the Velvet Room disappeared in a twirl of shadows, his laughter echoing for a while on the walls of the bleak prison.</p><p>At the spot he had disappeared from, there suddenly was a flash of light, and when it receded, a cage of chains was spinning in the middle of the room. Wary of the new development, Goro sent a nervous glance to the twins, but their attention was fully on the chains, and the strange light and butterfly that seemed to be prisoners of it.</p><p>"This is…" The braided one whispered, and her counterpart gasped in acknowledgment.</p><p>"Yes! I remember now!" She replied excitedly.</p><p>Goro couldn't understand what had them so eager, but as he hesitated, they both approached the cage of chains and held their hands around it.</p><p>"Caroline, are you ready?"</p><p>"Are you, Justine?"</p><p>The twins traded a smile and a firm nod, and then, before Goro could ask them what this was all about, the cage exploded.</p><p>Whereas the flash of light preceding its appearance had been a bit startling, the one that accompanied the explosion blinded Goro utterly. He snarled as he was pushed back on the ground by the force of it, cringing at the violent light that seemed to burn even through his eyelids before receding.</p><p>"Master Igor!..." Someone gasped nearby. "Oh no, here, let me help you..."</p><p>As Goro blinked away the dark spots from his vision and climbed back to his feet, he quickly took note of the new development with bafflement. The twins and the cage had disappeared. In their place, there was a young girl with long blond hair and dressed in a deep blue dress, and on the ground...</p><p>The breath left his chest violently as each one of his muscles seized in dread, confronted once again by his tormentor. But... something was different. As he watched the blond girl help Igor back to his feet, Goro warily studied them, but there was none of the instinctive fear that had been there previously. The grin was still as uncanny as ever, but there was something softer in the other man's expression and his voice when he addressed his attendant was nothing like the one that haunted Goro's memories.</p><p>"Ah, my dear, are you alright?"</p><p>"A bit shaken," his companion replied as she held him steady by the arm, until Igor was secure on his two feet. Then, she turned her golden gaze towards Goro and smiled shyly at him. "But I believe this is nothing to how our guest must feel like, right now..."</p><p>Goro was somewhat taken aback by the softness of her voice, and even more so when the other man turned his eyes towards him, and Goro could read the tired relief that permeated his strange visage.</p><p>"Indeed," the man said softly as he peered at him, before addressing his attendant once again. "Let's sit down. My strength has yet to return to me."</p><p>With the young woman's help, he limped toward the chair behind the desk and collapsed in the seat with an exhausted sigh. A few seconds later, the man's eyes opened once again and his grin widened.</p><p>"My name is Igor," he told Goro. "Let me welcome you officially to the Velvet Room."</p><p>What was he supposed to reply to that? Goro's mind was abuzz with questions and incomprehension, and he didn't even know where to start. So, after clearing his throat, he mumbled a small and wary "Thanks?..." that felt as insincere as inadequate.</p><p>Fortunately, his strange hosts didn't seem to mind. The young girl was still smiling at him, with a fond look that somewhat reassured him, and as if she knew what sort of thoughts were swimming in his mind, she said:</p><p>"Do not worry, you are safe here now. My name is Lavenza, and I'm an attendant of this room. My master and I mean you no harm."</p><p>Goro's hand was still clenched around the key as if it was the handle of a weapon, the metal digging in his palm, and he felt a bit silly when he realized it. Hesitantly, he stuffed it back into his pocket, but still didn't dare to take a step towards his hosts.</p><p>Igor tipped his head patiently. "We will answer your questions when you are ready, take your time. Wild cards will always be welcome here. The Velvet Room was meant to be a sanctum for your kind, not a cage."</p><p>The man seemed... sincere. And while every instinct had screamed at Goro to be wary of the previous occupant of the room, he felt more than inclined to believe the being that was now settling in the seat as if he was part of the place itself. With a shaking breath, Goro finally relaxed, the tension in his body disappearing. The oppressive feeling that had weighted him down ever since he stepped foot into the room was gone. The prison didn't seem so ominous now, it was almost welcoming, and he felt at ease, at home here. He closed his eyes for a moment, listening to the haunting melody echoing through the room. The woman's voice, that had sounded so mournful previously, was now singing with a new clarity, as if she had been freed along with the other occupants of the room. There was still sadness in her chant, but different from before. It sounded melancholic and echoed strangely with the pain in his heart.</p><p>What a beautiful song, he thought. Beautiful and yet so terrible, as he felt the absence of his lovers by his side and the emptiness within his soul more deeply than ever.</p><p>When he reopened his eyes, he found that the room had changed slightly. The doors to the cages around them were all propped open, and a comfortable seat seemed to be waiting for him in front of Igor's desk. The two other occupants of the room were conversing in low voices behind it. They weren't trying to hide their discussion from him, simply mindful of giving him some time to gather himself, but Goro still kept his ears open in curiosity.</p><p>The young girl, Lavenza seemed troubled by what they were discussing. "This is not what was supposed to happen, everything is different from before. Was our decision the wrong one?"</p><p>"They choose their own path, my dear," Igor told her gently. "I couldn't force them to follow a road not directed by their hearts."</p><p>"But with the current situation... Is there still hope?"</p><p>"I believe we will soon find out," the master of the room replied, as his eyes met Goro's. He gestured at the empty seat in invitation. "Would you join us, Catalyst?"</p><p>Catalyst. This word, again. There was so much that Goro couldn't comprehend, but Igor seemed to promise some answers, so he gingerly walked towards the chair. With a small hesitation, he sat down in it, and Igor nodded at him before resting his chin on his crossed hands.</p><p>"I wish we could have met in better circumstances, with your friends alongside you…" The master of the Velvet Room said in a mournful tone. "Alas, fate has not been as kind to them as I had hoped."</p><p>Goro's heart twisted painfully and he averted his eyes, fists clenched and lips pressed in a bitter line. For a moment, he was tempted to say something hurtful back at Igor, for awakening the pain once again, but he refrained. It wouldn't do to annoy another powerful being, seeing what it had brought him with the first one.</p><p>It had become second nature by then to forcefully stop his thoughts from lingering too much on his lovers' demise. So instead of lashing out, Goro breathed in slowly, opened and closed his mouth a few times, before settling on: "Akira told me a bit about you."</p><p>Then, after a few seconds, he met Igor's and Lavenza's gazes warily and added: "He said that I could trust you."</p><p>His reply sparkled a strange glint of light in their eyes, and Lavenza chuckled. Despite the lingering grief at the Thieves absence, there was something almost mischievous in Igor's voice as he responded. "And he was right. Such a knowledgeable young man he was, our Trickster, hm?..."</p><p>Goro squinted at him with suspicion. "He was, yes..." There was a lot to be gleaned from Igor's reaction, but it wasn't the time nor the place to analyze what it meant. He already had his own suspicions about it anyway.</p><p>But as silence settled between the three of them once again, both his hosts' expressions turned to concern. The master of the Velvet Room gave a slight nod in the ex-detective's direction and asked quietly:</p><p>"I understand that you have a lot of questions. Yaldabaoth hasn't been a most gracious host to you." And at Goro's unimpressed stare, he sagged a bit in his seat and added gravely: "I am sorry you had to face him alone. None of this should have happened. Had I not been a prisoner of his malevolent power, I would have intervened before he could harm and hurt you."</p><p>Hurt. Yes. The word was too kind for what Yaldabaoth had done to him. Expression tight, the ex-detective raised a hand and pressed it hesitantly over his chest, feeling sick once again at the gaping emptiness he could feel in his mind. His hand still trembled from the ordeal. He hadn't realized how much his body was still in a state of shock.</p><p>"What the hell happened?..." He asked, voice slightly shaking from the memory of that agonizing moment. "One second he was behind this desk, and the next, he had my mask in his hands and I could do nothing... Absolutely nothing..." He sneered in self-disgust at his own weakness. "How could he just do that, just... rip my persona away?..."</p><p>It was Lavenza who replied quietly, as she squeezed the large book in her arms. "Yaldabaoth is a strong entity. Mankind's slow descent into apathy has been feeding his power ever since he awoke, three years ago. Sadly, this power gives him control over the mind of humans, enough to reach for their desires and twist them to his benefit. That's... what he did to you, when he tore your original persona from your heart and gave you Loki in its place..."</p><p>"So it's true, then," Goro whispered, mind once again turning to the emptiness inside his chest. "Loki wasn't my real persona... There was another one, before he... before he stole it..."</p><p>Igor nodded. "It would seem so. From what I understand, Yaldabaoth forced a trade with you on your first visit here: your real persona in exchange for his corrupted one."</p><p>A corrupted persona. Was this why Loki had always felt uncanny to him? Was it the reason for the red flames instead of blue ones, for the lack of communication between them and the unpredictability of Loki's actions? Everything made sense, suddenly. He had wished for so long to share the same bond with his persona that the Thieves had shared with theirs, but Loki had been nothing more than a subterfuge, a stand-in for what should have been his real other self.</p><p>But despite all of that, Goro still missed him terribly. Never-mind that he had never really bonded with Loki, and that the persona had been nothing but a ploy from his enemy. Loki had still been a part of him for three years. He had been his unique companion during those trying times, as he began to make sense of the Metaverse and his skills, as he fought to overcome the horror of his first kill, as he obsessed over his revenge against Shido. The loss of his persona was a hard blow, one he was still reeling from. And the knowledge that he had lost his real persona to the same circumstances was nothing but salt in the wound.</p><p>A real persona. There had been another part of him before Loki. One he hadn't been able to awaken in time, one that had been ripped from him before he could ever meet them. Goro was sickened by the revelation. Had he really been nothing but a puppet for Yaldabaoth and his ambitions, all these years? One to mold into the perfect tool, no matter how many parts of him had to be carved out and removed for that?... What a joke he had been, to think himself the master of his own fate and desires...</p><p>"So, all of this," he said with a grimace of depreciation. "This is the reason why I could never really bond with Loki, then... This is why I felt so sick when I came to this room. Even though I only remember bits of my first visit, this is where he stole my real persona..." He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the lingering humiliation of it. "But why? Why would he do that?"</p><p>"To force you down a different path that the one you would have walked, had he not interfered," The master of the Velvet Room hummed pensively. "Yaldabaoth needed a champion, and something in you must have appealed to him. You have a strong determination, a single-minded focus that, combined to hatred, would have been the perfect conduit for his plan. With Loki as your persona, that hatred could only fester and develop until you became the very instrument of his victory."</p><p>This made so much sense. The giant sword that had been slammed through the empty altar in his "palace", both a claim and a threat, the decay and tempest in his soul that must have started on the day Loki had been fused to him, and the contempt and hatred that had grown and grown these past three years as his faith in humanity disappeared, until he was ready to tear this world apart without a shred of regret.</p><p>He could see it, how him and Loki had both fed on each other's vindictiveness, stuck in a downward spiral that he would have lost himself to if not for the happiness that his lovers had brought him.</p><p>Igor was watching him carefully. "Persona users don't usually have a palace, because the manifestation of their desires lies in the persona they carry within their heart. By forcing Loki upon you, he changed the source of your desires, and your original aspirations were lost with your real persona."</p><p>What had been his goal before he entered the Metaverse for the first time? He thought the vengeance against his father had always been the only thing in his mind, but... that wasn't true, was it? The anger had really awoken after he met Loki, after he found the Metaverse could be used to further his own goals, and that it provided him with a way to manipulate and get the upper hand on Shido. But before that...</p><p>"Do you remember? Hatred wasn't always your only companion. If he removed your original persona, it means the desire it personified conflicted with his twisted game and the role he meant for you."</p><p>Igor was right. What had been Goro's goal, when his vengeance had been nothing more than a bitter wish he had discarded, knowing he could never take on a politician by himself? He didn't remember much from that time, only the pathetic and desperate need for someone to want him and acknowledge him. But that part of him was still present, so it had been another desire that Yaldabaoth had robbed from him along with his original persona.</p><p>With a twisting sensation in his guts, he realized that those questions would likely stay unanswered. If Yaldabaoth had stolen his other self, there was no way he would be able to get it back.</p><p>What a ruin he was. He had lost so much. With each loved one that death had taken from him, with each part of his self that had been torn from his soul. How much more, before there would be nothing left of Goro Akechi anymore?</p><p>"Fuck..." He bowed in defeat and sighed harshly, feeling even more miserable than before. "I'm so tired of all this shit..."</p><p>At least, Lavenza seemed to sympathize with him. "You faced a lot of trying ordeals, ever since you were born. I can only wish that you can find peace at the end of your journey." She paused for a second. "But until then..."</p><p>His hands tightened into fists, a dark expression falling on his face. "Yes. Until then, I still have a mission to fulfill," he said somberly.</p><p>"Indeed," she replied in a soft voice. "As much as I loathe the idea of sending you after Yaldabaoth once again, we cannot afford to wait too long. The world still needs to be saved, and you, Catalyst, are the only one able to do so anymore."</p><p>Goro frowned. "Why do you call me that, "Catalyst"? Both Loki and Yaldabaoth used this word, too."</p><p>This time, it was Igor who answered. "Because it is who you are. Just like Akira Kurusu was the Trickster, you, Goro Akechi, are the Catalyst. Wild cards, the both of you, but each with your own power and your own role to play. Two complementary forces, similar, yet different."</p><p>"Stop beating around the bush," Goro hissed, nearly at his wits' end from all those goddamn revelations. "What the hell does it mean?"</p><p>"Being the Catalyst means that you facilitate and foster change in the people around you, be it good or bad. Where the Trickster's role is to twist fate from its predetermined path, to overcome the odds and bring changes that should have been impossible, yours is to amplify those changes, to strengthen beliefs and convictions in those around you, the kind of convictions that shape the world and either lead it to its doom or its salvation."</p><p>Igor's eyes seemed to crinkle, his grin a little more genuine. "But working together is what gives real meaning to your powers. The Trickster causes the reaction, the Catalyst amplifies it. Spark and fuel. Each powerful by itself, but brought together…"</p><p>Goro cut him off, voice soured by the constant reminder of what he had lost. "But Akira's not here anymore."</p><p>"But he already sparked that change in fate. Would you have set on this path to save humanity, had he and his friends not reached out to you?"</p><p>At Goro's incredulous look, he pointed out:</p><p>"It is your fate and your role to encourage and bolster change in this world, and guide it towards either its ruin or revival. Without the Trickster's intervention, only the path of ruin would have been available to you. But now that you are free from Yaldabaoth's thrall, this will be your choice to make, and yours alone."</p><p>Lavenza, who had been listening to them the whole time, slumped a bit in worry. "But, master...  No matter the choice that our dear Catalyst makes, I'm terrified that he might be walking to his doom. Without a persona at his side, it would be impossible for him to face Yaldabaoth alone. Can't we help him? "</p><p>Without a persona? Yes, the false Igor had stolen Loki from Goro but despite the loss of his mask, there was still something dwelling inside of him. With a mental brush that was almost shaking with nerves, Goro searched for the presence he hoped to find, and a wave of relief hit him when he found a bundle of silvery light nesting in a corner of his heart. Metatron. Metatron was still here. In his hubris, his opponent had only deprived him of the weapon that he knew about.</p><p>"I am not powerless," he whispered, determination suffusing his body once again. "Akira gave me the means to see this through."</p><p>For a moment, Igor scrutinized him carefully, before his eyes lit up in understanding. "Ah, I see… the bond you shared with the Trickster was strong indeed. A real marvel..." He chuckled softly. "Rarely will wild cards meet each other, but it seems fate linked the both of you more deeply than I even thought possible."</p><p>It was a bittersweet feeling, to hear his bond with Akira acknowledged in such a way. God, how he missed him. How he missed each one of the Thieves. He might have woven an almost physical link with Akira, but he had tied himself to the rest of his lovers just as strongly. And maybe... maybe that was what it was all about. A way to find each other, should he perish during his fight against Yaldabaoth. Either he'd win in their name, or join them once again. As far as he was concerned, it was a win-win situation.</p><p>"I have so many questions to ask, about that bond, what it meant, and other things too, but..." Goro turned his head and glanced at the corridor that led out of the room, then sighed. "There isn't time, is there?"</p><p>"The world out there is still in the state you last saw it," Igor acknowledged. "Though the merge of the cognitive world and the real world happened not long ago, the consequences of this unnatural fusion are already taking effect. Would that I could offer you a longer respite, but you mustn't tarry, for the sake of the humans out there..."</p><p>"Right..."</p><p>No rest for him, not now. He still hadn't finished the mission that the Phantom Thieves had left him. He may not have his sword or armor anymore, but he still had the gun he had brought from outside, and a persona stronger than both Loki and Robin Hood combined, ready to answer his call. The odds weren't high for his victory, but they sure as hell wouldn't stop him from getting his revenge, for his sake as well as his lovers'.</p><p>Lavenza came to his side of the desk as he rose tiredly from his seat, placing a hand lightly on his arm. "Take care of you, Catalyst. I can't accompany you no farther than the door leading back to your world, but my thoughts will go with you." She smiled softly at him. "I have faith in you. I know you have the strength of heart to see this game to its very end, no matter the obstacles you may face."</p><p>Despite himself, he let a small smile grace his lips. She strangely reminded him of Haru, with her sweet demeanor and quiet voice. "Thank you for your trust. I hope we get to meet once again, when everything is over. We still have a lot to discuss," he told both Lavenza and her master.</p><p>She smiled gently at him. "I hope so too, Catalyst. Though our paths never crossed until now, I feel a strong connection to you. Had fate been kinder to you, maybe we would have met earlier, so that I could offer you my guidance when you needed it the most." </p><p>It would have been nice, surely, to have her and the real Igor welcome him to the Metaverse, on his first visit. But things had turned out differently, and strangely, he couldn't regret it, not when it had led him to the Phantom Thieves.</p><p>He was almost ready to take his leave from the Velvet Room. But there was one last thing that needed to be addressed, more than anything, as his gaze fell once again on the empty cell near the exit.</p><p>"Just... before I go, there is something I need to know..."</p><p>From the way Igor's expression turned mournful, the man already knew what he was going to ask, but still, Goro let the question escape from his too-tight throat.</p><p>"Is there... some way I could... bring them back?"</p><p>He hated how weak and desperate his voice sounded, but more than that, he hated the slump in Igor's shoulders. The Velvet Room's master sighed softly.</p><p>"I'm afraid it is impossible... I wish I could have some hopeful words to offer you, but alas, death is not something that can be unmade, even with the help of the Metaverse. Once the soul has left the body, there is no way to reunite them again."</p><p>The bitterness was burning his guts. "So... when Yaldabaoth said he could return my friends to me..."</p><p>"It was not a promise he intended to keep. He would have given you an empty dream made of cognition and fed by your own denial to see the truth, instead of the bright and spirited individuals that your soul bonded with. Neither he nor I have the power to restore life to a body... I am so sorry, young one..."</p><p>It had been a fool's hope, but still, it didn't make the confirmation any easier to swallow. Igor's words of regret were meaningless to him. Goro clenched his teeth, and whispered bitterly, as he tried to control his shaky breath.</p><p>"I don't care for your apologies."</p><p>"I understand." Igor replied, head lightly bowed. "But if it might bring peace to your soul, know that your friends will always be at your side, as long as you hold their memory close to your heart. You saw first hand the potential behind human cognition. Recollection won't bring the Thieves back to life, but it might be the light that guides your steps in your darkest hours."</p><p>Recollection. This... wasn't something Goro thought he would be strong enough for. Every time he let his mind wander to the what-had-been, to the warmth and belonging, to the perfect moments he had shared with his lovers, it felt like pulling the wound open once again. And knowing that not even beings as powerful as Igor and Yaldabaoth could bring the Thieves back to life only hammered in the fact that Goro would never see them again.</p><p>He had to force the words out of his throat, to let his hosts understand his reticence. "I don't think I can. Do that. Remembering them, focusing on the moments I shared with them, it…" His voice broke. "It hurts so fucking much…"</p><p>Lavenza's eyes were full of compassion, but there was a core of steel under it. "Grief is a harsh companion to journey alongside with. It hungers for loss and misery, and grows stronger the more it feeds," Her voice became insistent, as if to stress the meaning of her words. "But no matter what, you are still a wild card. Bonds are what gives you strength. Rejecting them would mean you would face Yaldabaoth without any hope of winning..."</p><p>He stared at the ground for a long moment, before letting his shoulders sag in defeat. "I don't have a choice, then..."</p><p>Her voice was serene as she replied. "As cruel as it may sound, you don't, if you really intend to win this game. Keep your friends at the front of your mind, let their memory become the source of your power. The Phantom Thieves saw something in you that led them to trust you with their lives and their legacy. And now that I met you, I believe that they couldn't have chosen a better champion to fight for them. So stay strong, Catalyst, and when you find yourself overwhelmed by doubt, always remember the people who believe in you."</p><p>"Do not renounce the bonds," Igor added quietly. "Embrace them. Though it may be painful to you, they will bring you more strength that you could ever hope for."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Goddamn chapter 8... I'm so glad to be done with it, it's probably my less favorite chapter of the story, and ironically the longest one... But now we're finally getting to the good part! Next chapter is the reason I started writing Catalyst, and I can't wait to share it with you :-) As before, it should be posted in 3 weeks !</p><p>EDIT : Alright, chapter 9 is much longer than I though it would be (already 20k words instead of the estimated 15k), and I had a bit of a slump 2 weeks ago so I'm late on the schedule... ^^; It's almost done, though, so it should be posted sometime during the week. Sorry for the delay ! :-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Rivers In The Desert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It is time to save the world and regain what was lost...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay, the second part of the chapter gave me hell ^^; Chapter 9 wasn't supposed to be more than 16k words, but it ended up being even longer than chapter 8...</p><p>This is the main chapter of the fic, the whole reason that pushed me to write Catalyst! A lot of the story and the plot bunnies answered in this chapter were inspired by "Rivers in the Desert", so the song's lyrics have a lot of meaning here! Enjoy :-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i><br/>A river in a dry land<br/>The last ace in a lost hand</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>- Rivers in the Desert, Persona 5 OST<br/></i>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p>A deep breath. Another. His hand trembled as it brushed over his chest, over his heart and the photo tucked inside his pocket. The memories came, of warmth, of acceptance, of a band of misfits who had given him a place in their hearts and a boy who had shared a part of his soul with him. A deep inhale. A breath held for a second. He didn't have a mask anymore, but he didn't need one to call for <i>him</i>.</p><p>"Come, Metatron."</p><p>This was the third time he had called upon the persona. The first had been during their battle with the Reaper, and it had felt marvelous, to feel the manifestation of his bond with Akira appear on the battlefield, an unrelenting power that even death incarnate could not overcome. The second time had been while fleeing Shido's ark, and though the blood-loss and chaos had prevented him from focusing on the persona, he could still recall the single-minded trust that had made him jump from the balcony and <i>know</i> Metatron would be there to catch him.</p><p>But now, as the angel appeared before him for the third time, Goro could only focus on the broken chain he could feel in his mind. Like a lost limb, an empty spot on the other side of the persona, as terrible as the missing presences by his side. For a second, he was tempted to back away and revoke the summon, but he couldn't. He wouldn't.</p><p>Focus. Focus. Don't reject the memories.</p><p>The silver metal covering the persona was tarnished and aged, cracked in places, the white wings tipped with dust and dirt, the cloth covering his chest stained red like a stab wound through the heart. He didn't know a persona could mutate like this, and it twisted his heart when he thought of the reason for that change. As Metatron obeyed his unvoiced command and lowered himself to one knee, Goro approached him slowly.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he whispered to the creature, thumb brushing softly over the cracks that ran along the angel's cheeks like tear tracks. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect them…"</p><p>The emotionless face of Metatron was turned towards him, and it felt almost like a judgment, one Goro didn't even know the purpose of. He forced himself to hold the persona's gaze without flinching, and after awhile, a sense of acknowledgment flooded him, and he finally relaxed.</p><p>"We walk a road of bones and tears," the persona said cryptically. "But no crossroads will hinder our journey, the only way is forward, until we have brought our implacable justice to the vile darkness."</p><p>Goro took a shuddering breath, before raising his head towards the hellish structure that had taken over Shibuya. Metatron's words brought a strong sense of purpose to his heart and filled him with determination. "Yes. I'm not backing down from this. It's time to put an end to this abomination..."</p><p>He straightened up and faced the temple towering over them, feeling the swoop of air behind him as Metatron rose to his feet once more. With a harsh exhale, Goro took a first step on the skeletal bridge, then another, eyes focused on the end of the road. He walked with determination, the persona a constant presence at his side.</p><p>The further they climbed, the calmer he felt. The roar of Shibuya's crowd and cars dulled to a distant brouhaha, and the resolve seeping through his bones made him straighten his spine. Fear had become a dulled sensation, and instead, he wrapped himself in the memories of his teammates, Joker's bold strides, Fox's calm demeanor, Queen's steely gaze. They had given up everything for him, and now… now he was ready to do the same for them. The Thieves' last card, their hidden ace, one final chance to win this fated game in their name.</p><p>Igor and Lavenza had been right. Remembering his lovers gave him the strength to see this through. It was a different drive that the one that had guided him down in Mementos, when he had tried not to focus on anything else than his objective. Here and now, his determination felt… purer. More natural. Not a thought that had been hammered in his mind through sheer stubbornness, but one that lived and built upon itself the more time he spent reliving the memories. It wasn't just his own willpower anymore. Through the memories, the rebellion of his lovers suffused his own too, feeding it and giving it more depth, more meaning.</p><p>Angels stood between him and his goal, but when they saw Metatron hovering at his back, they stopped and stared, before bowing and just submitting in silence. As Goro climbed the path of bones, none of them tried to challenge him.</p><p>When he got to the arena, the golden Holy Grail was waiting for him once more, and Goro made a noise of aggravation as he resolutely made his way down the stairs. He didn't know why, but the sight of the chalice, with the red veins that fed it and the chains that secured it down, awoke a violent anger inside him, as if the thing was an insult to humanity itself. </p><p><b>"So you return…"</b> The disembodied voice of Yaldabaoth echoed in the temple, powerful enough to cover the chants of the imprisoned cognitions. <b>"The arrogance of humans truly knows no bounds…"</b></p><p>Goro almost spit at the condescending tone. "Arrogance? After what you did to me, you truly thought that I would bow my head and let you do as you please?"</p><p>
  <b>"You should have. Is it madness or foolishness that led you here? Have you already forgotten your previous defeat?"</b>
</p><p>The sound seemed to come from the grail itself, and Goro snarled at it. He wanted to tear the thing apart, to expose the lies its golden sheen was hiding.</p><p>"Enough of this! Show yourself!" He howled at the the construct. "Stop hiding behind your fake treasure and fight me by yourself, you fucking coward!"</p><p>A scoff answered him, deep and rumbling with derision.</p><p>
  <b>"Very well then. Since you blind yourself in the face of your own demise, allow me to show you the futility of your rebellion…"</b>
</p><p>And suddenly, the ground started to tremble, as the walls around the arena broke open and energy gathered around the Holy Grail. It shone brighter than ever, pulsing and shaking with barely contained power before it violently burst apart, revealing the true form of Yaldabaoth.</p><p>As Goro faced the god that had put the whole population of Tokyo under his thrall and had taken everything from the ex-detective himself, he suddenly knew what Akira's final words of warning had been about.</p><p>
  <i>"Do not ever lose hope. It is the only weapon that will work against what you will have to face."</i>
</p><p>But nothing, not even Akira's warnings, could have prepared him for the absurd reality of the thing that was unfurling before him. It was impossible to fully comprehend the sheer size of Yaldabaoth. He towered over Shibuya and Goro like a building of carved metal, gleaming in the light of the late afternoon, and Goro felt a leaden weight settle in his chest. How was he even supposed to fight against something like that?…</p><p><b>"Do you understand, now?"</b> The damn thing was staring down at him, his voice echoing between the towers with the force of thunder. <b>"You cannot hope to defeat me. The selfish desires of mankind have brought me into existence and exalted me, and mankind's desires are never-ending."</b></p><p>Despite Yaldabaoth's indifferent tone, the arrogance that was seeping through his words infuriated Goro to no end. It was like hearing Shido all over again, spilling his conceited spiel about the legitimacy of his rise to power, acting all high and mighty and throwing contempt upon those who revered him. And the more the false god spoke, the more Goro wanted to shut him up for good.</p><p>"Do you know what's never-ending too?" He snapped at the false god, feeling his terror at the size of Yaldabaoth ebb away in the face of the issued challenge. "My own desire to see you utterly destroyed!"</p><p>Behind him, Metatron suddenly spread his wings, flares of blinding light rushing from him to slam into their opponent. It barely seemed to affect the god, but it still rumbled in displeasure.</p><p>
  <b>"So you won't bow to me. No matter. You will submit, sooner or later."</b>
</p><p>Goro had barely enough time to brace himself before Yaldabaoth retaliated, his own magic crashing down on the tower, strong enough that it tore a shout of pain from the ex-detective. Metatron had shielded him from most of the damage, but the blow still hurt, and with a snarl, he switched to the offensive once again.</p><p>He could feel his persona imbue his body with some protective spells, but soon enough, Metatron was back in the air, weaving and hurling spears of lights at their enemy while Goro focused on finding weak spots with his gun. Dodging Yaldabaoth's spells was harder than he would have wished for, but he was still faster, more agile than the giant creature. Frustration slowly seeped into the false god's voice when he saw that his attacks missed more often than not, and that Goro seemed no closer to stopping his own assault.</p><p>
  <b>"What an annoying stubbornness…"</b>
</p><p>"Isn't this why you choose me?!" Goro spitted at him viciously, smothering the last remnants of his fear under righteous fury. "Because I wouldn't know when to quit?! It's not quite as fun when your pawn turns against you, huh?!"</p><p>
  <b>"It is as you say: you are a mere pawn, weak and without any hope of emerging victorious. I have risen and ascended from the wishes of the indolent masses, while you stand alone, forgotten and disavowed by all.</b>
</p><p>The grief caused by the reminder of what he had lost fueled the hatred that was growing in his chest. "Fuck you, you goddamn parasite!" He howled, as above him, Metatron unleashed a Megidolaon at the false god. "I'm going to fucking make you pay for everything you did to me!"</p><p>It was easy to lose himself to this furious battle, but despite his blinding hatred, Goro couldn't ignore how Metatron's spells were barely scratching their opponent. The more he tried, the more he was brutally made aware of the difference of power between them. This creature was a god, and he... he was just a mortal.</p><p>As much as the ex-detective fought, as much as Metatron rained spells on his enemy, Yaldabaoth was in a league of his own, and to Goro, it felt more like the thing was playing with him than taking him seriously. It was hard to keep Akira's words in mind, when he saw the god regenerate himself as quickly as he was struck.</p><p>Against his will, despair was slowly but surely taking a hold of his heart, and Goro couldn't do a thing about it. He screamed in frustration as one of his attacks was deflected. And then in pain, as he was slammed back to the ground by the magic Yaldabaoth shot at him, almost making him fall from the tower he stood on.</p><p>He had never felt so much hatred. Even his anger at Shido had been a simmering heat against the rage that was now burning within him. That thing had been the one to push him on the path that had almost ruined him. It was Yaldabaoth who had stolen his original persona, who had corrupted him with Loki's madness and twisted powers, who had made him seek a vengeance that led to his own downfall and had taken from him the only people who gave him hope for the future.</p><p>In the end, his lovers' deaths were that thing's fault, and he let out a howl of rage, seeing his attacks deflected and blocked once again, denying him of his revenge. Even if he had to give his life for it, he <i>needed</i> to tear down Yaldabaoth, to bring him down with him, a just vengeance for the lives he had taken, the wonderful people who had been sacrificed because of him.</p><p>Goro felt their absence like a gaping wound in his chest, and now more than ever, he missed them so fucking much. The memories were searing his mind, fraught with moments of companionship and synergy that felt all the more painful now that he was fighting alone. No matter the amount of retribution he could exact upon the god before he was forced to resign himself to his death, nothing would ever be enough to soothe the suffocating pain inside his own heart.</p><p>He faltered under Yaldabaoth next blow, struggling to right himself back on his feet, and he felt the cold gaze of the god fall upon him, the contempt of the creature feeling almost physical as he watched him struggle.</p><p>
  <b>"Such determination, from an insect like you. Why would you keep fighting, knowing that your end is inevitable? You cannot defeat the will of thousands of people by yourself. Abandon hope and join them in supplication, if you still wish to live."</b>
</p><p>"Shut up!" Goro snarled. "You think I just spent my whole life fighting for myself and clawing back from the hole people kept pushing me into, just to submit to you now? Fuck you! I will never bow to you, not after what you did to me and the people I love!"</p><p><b>"What do you hope to accomplish?"</b> Yaldabaoth's detached tone seemed like an insult itself. <b>"This petty revenge will not bring them back. Is your pointless wish more justified than the people's desire?"</b></p><p>Hand clenched around the grip of his gun, he roared. "Even if I can't bring them back, I won't stop fighting! You took everything from me! You stole my persona, you stole my family! I'll make you pay for this, no matter what it takes!"</p><p>He didn't see the spell coming, and it threw him to the ground again, a painful scream escaping his lungs. Exhaustion was taking over his body, and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep going like this. Still, he fought to rise to his knees, muscles trembling from the exertion, and he heard the god's voice rumble over him. </p><p>
  <b>"This defiance will not bring you absolution. You fight for your freedom and revenge, but in the end, apathy is still a better choice than endless torment. Relinquish control to me, and I will make it so that you forget the pain that brought you here."</b>
</p><p>For a moment, he faltered, thinking of bringing an end to the suffering the deaths of the Phantom Thieves had caused him, but that thought was quashed as quickly as it came. Igor had been right. Even if the memories of them, of their smiles, of their love and friendship and trust, were always present, a constant and painful reminder of what he had lost, he still cherished them more than anything. He knew the memories would never leave him, that the Thieves would always have a place in his heart, no matter how much it hurt. They were a part of him, as he had been a part of them.</p><p>And suddenly he knew. He knew what he had to do.</p><p><i>"Always at your side,"</i> Akira had said. And Goro believed him, like he had never believed in anything before. Though they were gone, the memory of his lovers burned bright within him. The Thieves were part of him, their strong personalities imprinted on his heart with each moment they had spent together, in battle or intimacy. The bonds of love and friendship they had woven together had defied even Igor's expectations, and just as Goro couldn't let go of them, he knew his teammates would not have let go of him either. He could almost imagine them, right here, surrounding him, lending him their strength to face this final challenge. And he trusted them. They were his, always meant to be by his side, and nothing, not even death, had any right to separate them.</p><p>So he called.</p><p>
  <i>...Haru's arms around his chest, both supporting and shielding him, her small form pressed to his back...</i>
</p><p>He called for them, with all his heart and his soul.</p><p>
  <i>...Futaba's hand gripping his wrist, playful and commanding, dragging him with enthusiasm...</i>
</p><p>He willed for them to hear his voice. To hear how much he missed them.</p><p>
  <i>...Makoto's hip against his own, her stance resolute, strong and fierce like a lioness protecting her cubs...</i>
</p><p>The love he held within, the memories of them…</p><p>
  <i>...Yusuke's shoulder brushing against his, graceful yet immovable, his cool demeanor, the quiet confidence...</i>
</p><p>…they were too strong not to mean anything.</p><p>
  <i>...Ann's lips caressing his cheek, a swift and teasing kiss like quicksilver, her perfume...</i>
</p><p>The Thieves were not gone. They were still here, within his heart. </p><p>
  <i>...Ryuji's hand on his shoulder, the steady grip of his fingers squeezing, the wild energy...</i>
</p><p>A part of his soul, just like he was part of theirs.</p><p>
  <i>...Morgana's fur under his fingertips, so soft and warm, his flickering tail curling lovingly against his wrist...</i>
</p><p>And if humanity's desires could bend the Metaverse's rules to give birth to a god...</p><p>
  <i>...Akira's secretive smile against his neck, stretching slowly into Joker's familiar grin, the quickening of his own heartbeat...</i>
</p><p>...then Goro's faith in his lovers would shatter those rules to oblivion.</p><p>"You took your time, love…"</p><p>The words were a mischievous murmur inside his head, as intimate as if his owner had whispered them in his ear, and Goro's heart <i>soared</i>.</p><p>It was as if those words, along with the soft chuckle that followed them, had brought new life to his bruised heart. A startled laugh escaped his throat, and he felt tears of incredulous joy burn at the corner of his eyes as Makoto's voice rose in turn. "Why are you bending the knee for the one who took everything you had? This is not who you are, is it?..." A familiar fierceness was underlying the words, and he could imagine the defiant glint in her eyes. Yusuke's tenor was softer but no less passionate. "For years, you bade your time and waited for your moment to shine. Now is the time to steal back what fate took from you, the way you learned at our side..."</p><p>The certainty and drive in their voices were not to be denied, and with a newfound surge of pride and rebellion flaring in his heart, Goro gathered his strength and rose to his feet, almost high on the feeling of approval that flooded him as he stood in defiance in front of Yaldabaoth once again.</p><p>"All the deaths and the pain, all the people that suffered because of him..." There was fury in Futaba's soft voice, and Ann continued for her, her tone resolute. "It's high time we put an end to it, once and for all."</p><p>The words were flowing through him, sweeping aside the loneliness, the despair and the fear, and in their wake, the ashes of his hope and determination sparked and ignited themselves, blue flames burning and rising and enveloping him. He felt cherished and loved, the presence of his teammates by his side suddenly as strong as if they were physically here.</p><p>"<i>As you were made part of us, we were made part of you</i>. You remember those words, don't you?" Haru whispered gently, and Morgana added with enthusiasm: "The nine of us are one already, but let's make it a real contract, all right?" And then, as one, the whole group spoke in unison. "We are thou, thou art we..."</p><p>
  <i>We are yours, Goro Akechi…</i>
</p><p>"And I am yours..." he whispered back to them, choking from the emotion.</p><p>There was no mask to rip, but he could feel the pulse of energy waiting at his fingertips, not quite a persona but still a part of him, a manifestation of his heart's desire, of breaking free from his fate, of the rebellion that dwelt within him, ready and eager to answer his call. A chuckle echoed within him, followed by Ryuji's teasing voice. "...say it, you know you want to."</p><p>Goro felt his smile grow and grow, and the words came to him unbidden.</p><p>"Come to me... Phantom Thieves!"</p><p>His heart seemed to sing in joy and relish, and he felt the ground under his feet waver as reality tore apart, the blue flames spreading behind him, growing into a burning inferno.</p><p>Oracle was the first one to emerge, skipping ahead of the group, hands behind her back and a huge grin splitting her face.</p><p>Queen was right behind her, prowling forward, determination hardening her stance as she took in the battleground with a calculating look. </p><p>Fox, tall and elegant, a curious look under his mask, casually ambling without a care in the world, thumb caressing the pommel of his sword.</p><p>Noir, a skip to her steps and a tip of her hat, as light as a fairy, eager to join the battle, all of her body visibly coursing with joy and excitement.</p><p>Mona, trotting beside Noir, ears perked and tail swishing in the air, full of confidence, his neckerchief floating in the wind like a flag of rebellion.</p><p>Skull, as full of life and arrogant as ever, cracking his knuckles, his head raised high in a bloodthirsty smile and a "bring it on" attitude.</p><p>Panther, at his side with a swagger to her hips, stalking like her namesake, bold, proud and fearless, and yet a softness to her eyes as she glanced at Goro.</p><p>And then at last, as the Thieves opened the way for their leader, Joker came through the flames, casually strolling towards Goro, coat-tails flapping behind him, hands in his pockets and a sly grin under the familiar mask, his voice as cocky as ever.</p><p>"Long time no see, Crow."</p><p>The ex-detective let out a choked sound halfway between a laugh and a sob. "Far too long, Joker...", he replied, voice raw from the emotion.</p><p>This shouldn't have been possible. This shouldn't have been real. But there could be no mistaking the familiar tug at the other side of the silver chain tied to his soul. This time, it was no cruel illusion. He knew, he <i>knew</i> it was them. They really had kept their promise, they had not let go of him; always at his side, despite everything that had been thrown their way.</p><p>The other teen came to a stop at his side, the rest of the Thieves fanning around him and Goro in a defensive line. There was something almost savage in the way Akira stared down at their enemy.</p><p>"Well, now that we're here... Let's steal his heart, shall we?"</p><p>"As you say, leader," Goro replied just as fiercely.</p><p>And just like that, he was back among the Thieves', standing in their midst, ready to take down any opponent that would dare cross their path.</p><p>He couldn't explain how or why they were here, at his side once again, but at the moment, he didn't care. Their presence gave him newfound strength and determination, and he let the now familiar feeling of Mercurius' healing spells wash over him, brushing away the wounds he had sustained before their arrival. Then, with a cry of fury, he launched himself once more into the fray, his teammates by his side.</p><p>The fight took on another turn, now that the odds were evened. With nine opponents that fought in perfect sync, Yaldabaoth had a hard time targeting his attacks, being harassed by the rest of the team as soon as he tried to focus on one of them. And between Akira's leadership, Makoto's tactics and Futaba's observations, their team quickly had a strategy in place.</p><p>From then on, it was a fast-paced battle, with each of them switching between support and offense whenever the situation required it, and Akira and his wide panel of personas filling the gaps. And Goro couldn't contain the rush of pride he felt when he saw Robin Hood make an appearance on the battlefield, arrows of light slamming into Yaldabaoth's whole body.</p><p>When the creature tried to retaliate by crashing his sword into the tower, Ryuji and Yusuke brought down their own weapons on the false god's hand in a painful screech of metal on metal. High above their heads, Metatron and Arsène danced in the air, weaving around each other and throwing spells of darkness and light at the false god. The thundering sound of Haru's grenade launcher resonated between the giant towers, and as one, the whole team let out a roar of triumph as one of Yaldabaoth arms finally cracked under their assault, the bell clanging as it fell along the metallic limb to the city below.</p><p>But as the fight stretched, a chilling realization made itself known: Yaldabaoth could still heal himself, and he did so too often for their attacks to really have an impact. Even if they slowly made a dent in the god's articulations and almost managed to break another one of his arms, it was quickly becoming clear that it wouldn't be enough. Already, Goro could feel that his and his teammates' movements were becoming sluggish, exhaustion taking its toll even if each one of them gritted their teeth and refused to admit it. Morgana's healing spells couldn't chase away the tiredness of their muscles and the weariness they felt as the fight dragged on and on, without an end in sight.</p><p>Despite their strength, they were slowly making more and more mistakes, blows that weren't dodged in time, bullets whistling past mechanical arms, spells that weren't fast enough to pass the barriers the god had erected around himself. And with a cold wash of fear, Goro knew that he couldn't go on like this for much longer.</p><p>He had already been half-exhausted when he had reached the temple, from the ordeals he had to face down in Mementos and in the Velvet Room. And his solo fight against Yaldabaoth had sapped his last reserves. While the return of the Thieves had granted him newfound strength and hope, it wasn't enough to keep him on his feet for so long.</p><p>He stumbled just as Yaldabaoth sword came crashing down on them, and despite Yusuke's attempt to push him out of the path of the incoming blow, the both of them took the brunt of the attack. Ann, already exhausted, staggered to their side to try and heal them, but she keened in pain when she tried to manifest Hecate, having exhausted her mental reserves.</p><p>"This is bad, guys!" Makoto shouted from nearby after she had used her last ammunition in vain. She staggered back as Akira took the front line in her place. "Crow and Fox are down, and I don't think we can continue much longer!"</p><p>Panting harshly and limping from a blow, Ryuji stumbled beside them. "This is bullshit!… Mona, how the hell does he keep healing himself?!"</p><p>"The imprisoned cognitions are still connected to him! I don't see the veins, but somehow, he is still siphoning the people's energy!" Their little companion was covering Haru, who was still trying to get back on her feet after being knocked down, but it was obvious he had spent the last of his magic healing her, and the two of them could barely stand upright. They all winced when a stray spell slammed into Prometheus above them, and Futaba stumbled to the ground with a cry of anguish as her persona disappeared. She crawled toward them, and Goro did his best to shield her behind him, even knowing deep down that it wouldn't make a difference if Yaldabaoth targeted them.</p><p>It seemed inevitable. One by one, the Thieves were falling, deep wounds and magical exhaustion overcoming them, until Akira was the last one standing, fiercely defending them, despite his own state. He must have been even more tired than they were, after the avalanche of spells he had used in the fight, but he still faced Yaldabaoth resolutely, Arsène hovering behind him, wings spread in defiance.</p><p>The gun in their opponent's hand rose slowly, pointed at them, and with eyes widening in horror, Goro watched Akira and his persona brace themselves.</p><p>"No…" he whispered, then louder, in a cry that meshed with his teammates': "No! Akira!"</p><p>"Don't!"</p><p>"Dude, move!"</p><p>"Joker!"</p><p>The shot rang, and a howl tore through his throat as Akira jerked back and collapsed with a painful cry, Arsène flickering and disappearing as their leader fell to the ground, clutching the wound in his chest with a moan. The fabric of his waistcoat was darkening inexorably through his fingers, a clear sign that he required immediate healing, but Morgana's desperate cry for Mercurius went unanswered.</p><p>And Goro, half-mad with denial, grasped at his bare face and instinctively called at Robin Hood for a Samarecarm, calling and screaming and pleading until he remembered that only Metatron could answer him, and that the persona didn't have any spell that could save his lover.</p><p><b>"At last, the Trickster falls…"</b> The voice of Yaldabaoth rumbled and echoed between the towers. <b>"Let this be the end of humanity's insurgence against my rule."</b></p><p>Over their heads, the giant shape of Yaldabaoth unfurled once more, his sword rising in an arc high above them, as if in slow motion, and Goro's wide eyes followed the movement, and he knew this was it. This was the end.</p><p>How could it be?… He had just gotten his lovers back, and now he would have to watch them die again?… As panic crept through him, his gaze jumped wildly to each of the Thieves, to the blood and pain and fear on their faces, and a violent churning twisted his guts. Was this really what fate had in store for him and his lovers? A hopeless battle, a tragic end, promises unfulfilled? This couldn't be it, it could not end like this…</p><p>Something thrummed in his chest.</p><p>No… No. It would not end like this.</p><p>He refused.</p><p>Enough death, enough blood, enough sacrifices. He had paid and paid and paid the price a hundred times over. No more. If this was the end that fate had chosen for him, then fuck it. He was done with it. His lovers didn't deserve a painful and meaningless death like that. They deserved to live, they deserved joy, peace and happiness and all that he could ever wish for them. With teeth clenched from the pain, Goro struggled back to his feet, facing the god head on just like Akira had done, as a fierce protectiveness awoke inside him, the will to give his lovers everything he had so that Yaldabaoth couldn't hurt them anymore.</p><p>He called, for the presence in his chest that was missing, the empty hole that had been there for so long and that he had never felt so acutely before. Earlier, he could only wish for retribution and revenge against the being that had destroyed everything in his life. But now, with his teammates by his side, his soul cried for something different. This wasn't about him anymore. This wasn't about killing and hurting and destroying. This was about the people he cherished, and that he needed to save and protect and keep safe. To give life back to, not take it away from.</p><p>"Come back," he whispered desperately. "Come back to me. I need your help..." And when nothing happened, he shouted in anguish. "Please! I need to save them!..."</p><p>For a moment, Goro thought his plea would go unanswered. But suddenly, his whole body seized at the agony that was abruptly splitting his head. He screamed and clutched his hands to his temples, but to no use. The pain was spreading along his skull, and a terrible burning seemed to scorch the rest of his body. He fell to his knees, howling in agony, fingers tearing through his hair, the world reduced to him and the thing that was awakening inside of him. And then he heard the voice, cold and emotionless, slicing through his brain, and the pain increased tenfold.</p><p>
  <i>"At last, the truth is uncovered... Thou were led astray by anger and pride, thy quest for vengeance a blinding obsession that led thou to a barren existence..."</i>
</p><p>The burning intensified, and an inhuman howl escaped from his lungs as he collapsed on the ground. Never had he been so acutely aware of his own body, ligaments strained to the point of breaking, legs contorted like a dislocated puppet, back arched in a tight and painful curve. He couldn't breathe, but his screams still came, ear-splitting and yet not loud enough to cover the voice that was tearing his mind apart. <i>"Now is the time to break the chains thine unholy crusade forced upon thou, to finally shed the past and embrace the future. Recover that which was stolen, and let thy reclaimed heart become the catalyst of revival for this world…"</i></p><p>He thought he would become mad from the pain. But still, the voice talked, impassive in the face of his agony, and he could feel its words echo at the back of his throat, flowing through his mouth with the blood of his bitten tongue.</p><p>
  <i>"Let us forge the contract... I am thou, thou art I..."</i>
</p><p>A broken moan passed through his lips, and he arched against the ground, desperate for the pain to end. And then it coalesced, rushing through his eyes in a burst of light that solidified under his hands, spreading like melted gold along his face, his fingers desperately grabbing at the searing metal, scratching along a broad and curved beak that seemed to devour his whole face.</p><p>But the mask was fused to his skin, and his panic rose as he clawed at it and it wouldn't come off. The metal was burning him, all the previous pain concentrated on the solid shape stuck to his face, and he pulled at it with increasingly frenzied movements. There was a finality to the voice as it spoke its last words.</p><p>
  <i>"And now... the blood of the false god shall become the rivers that cleanse the corruption and bring new life and prosperity to this world."</i>
</p><p>With an agonized cry, Goro tore the mask away from his face.</p><p>The pain was blinding, but soon enough, it was replaced by a sudden rush of energy that coursed through him like lightning. He felt breathless but more alive than ever, drunk on the liberating sensation. The power of his newly reclaimed persona was flooding through him, a tumultuous current washing away the pain and the despair as blue flames built up along his body. He raised his now armored hands in front of his face, fingers curling and uncurling under the golden talons, and he chuckled quietly, amazed at the new sensations coursing through him. And soon his amusement soared, becoming a full-blown laughter, and he rolled to his feet, a bloodthirsty grin on his face, his gleeful eyes raised towards the seething Yaldabaoth.</p><p>The god had lost the strange shine that had covered him, and he could feel the rage coming in waves from the previously unaffected entity.</p><p>"What have you done?..." Yaldabaoth snarled, but Goro ignored him, taking a resolute step towards him.</p><p>"You will never take them away from me again. Neither my family, nor my heart!" He promised it viciously, before yelling. "Come, Sampo!"</p><p>The blue flames around him turned into a whirlwind that engulfed him, and he heard chains clanging on metal through the roar of the summoning. And then, the persona emerged from the flames, massive and silent, hovering at his back. At first glance, this was the same grail he had fought earlier in the arena. But the chains that had anchored it to the ground were now broken, the links freely floating around it. Gone were the golden shine, the wings, the exposed veins that had connected it to Mementos and the mechanical rings that had floated around it. The chalice was dull and rusted, and huge blackened cracks ran along its sides. But as the persona came alive, the ground shook, and Yaldabaoth suddenly roared and seized violently. From within the broken grail, a radiant light rose, shining towards the clouds above, and soon, the cup's content spilled through its cracks in an endless flow of glowing melted gold. This was no simple spill, it was a never-ending torrent, rushing through the gaps with the force of a flood, splashing against the stone and spreading through the grooves in the ground toward the tower's edges, plummeting from them in expanding waterfalls towards Shibuya.</p><p>As the golden flow rushed around them, the warm glow that came from it reached along their bodies, and Goro felt the familiar feeling of healing magic coursing through him. All around him, the Phantom Thieves were rising to their feet once again, their bewildered expressions focused on the broken chalice hovering protectively above them.</p><p>"Dude, what the hell is this thing?!" Ryuji said, eyes wide open, taking in the massive shape of the persona, and Goro felt the urge to laugh again.</p><p>"We're Phantoms Thieves, aren't we? I stole his heart... and incidentally the treasure he had taken from me." His gaze sharpened. "This bastard ripped Sampo from my soul and let me believe Loki was my real persona all along..."</p><p>Haru was staring at the grail with awe on her face. "So this is why your palace was empty... the missing treasure was your real persona, the one he had taken from you..."</p><p>There was outrage in Morgana's voice as he looked between Sampo and their opponent. "I thought that Holy Grail was part of Yaldabaoth, but it wasn't! He fused your persona to himself so that he could corrupt it and use its powers against humanity!"</p><p>"Robbing you of your persona to further his own goals..." Yusuke's voice was cold with contempt. "What a despicable being."</p><p>"Yeah, and he won't get away with it..." Akira's voice was a murmur, but the contempt in his eyes as he stared at Yaldabaoth was absolute. "Come on, time to finish this."</p><p>The Thieves nodded, their amazement at Goro's awakened persona giving way to a new-found determination, and they spread around him, Akira standing at his right side while the others surrounded them, each of them turned towards the false god, while Sampo floated in the air above them, the golden rivers cascading around them.</p><p>Yaldabaoth was still convulsing, caught in the agony the persona was inflicting upon him, and Goro addressed him with a ferocious snarl. "It's over for you. You thought your deceptions would stay unpunished, but you were wrong. It's time you gave back all that you took from the people who placed their faith in you!"</p><p>He knew what was flowing through the cracks in his persona: the free will and the belief of the people that had fallen under Yaldabaoth control, that he had siphoned through Sampo in the depths of Mementos these past three years, and that were finally deserting the false god and returning to their rightful owners. The golden rivers were falling towards the hellish fusion between the cognitive world and the real one. As they touched the ground and started spreading, the bloody water that had covered Shibuya was swept aside, and the golden flow pushed its way through the streets, purging the place and people of the cognitive world's influence.</p><p>There were cries and wails of terror rising from below, as the people touched by Sampo's power were awakened from their stupor and took note of the distortions around them. But Goro didn't care. Better the fear than the horrible apathy that had come with Yaldabaoth's rise to power.</p><p>The god was still caught by the spell's effect, but he was steadily recovering. His movements were slow and sluggish as he raised his arms toward them.</p><p>"How dare you defy me..." His voice had changed, the previously cold and emotionless tones of the grail deserting him, leaving nothing more than the arrogant sneer of Igor's impersonator. "You are nothing more than disobedient children, refusing to bow to authority..."</p><p>"Stop acting like you're above us!" Ann yelled at him angrily. "You're just another pretentious tyrant and we're about to take you down!"</p><p>Meanwhile, Futaba had summoned Prometheus again, and she was slowly rising towards it on its mechanical arms. "It's not like you can heal yourself anymore, now that Goro recovered his persona. I think we have a pretty good chance of wiping the floor with you, all things considered." She grinned under her helmet, her smile echoing the one of her persona, just before she disappeared inside it, the dark orb hovering at Sampo's side. </p><p>"Foolish humans!" There was a note of desperation under the fury in Yaldabaoth's voice. "This changes nothing! I will simply take the grail back from your cold dead hands!" </p><p>"You can try," Goro said pleasantly, feeling the innate knowledge of Sampo's abilities flow through his mind. "In the meantime, let's see how <i>you</i> try to deal with an unkillable opponent, yes?"</p><p>Akira gave an amused snort beside him and a grin full of teeth crept up beneath his mask, before he launched the offensive, summoning Arsène with a shout, and Goro let the familiar rush of adrenaline pour into him as they all followed their leader into battle.</p><p>It was exhilarating to unleash the power of his true persona. Sampo was like a natural extension of himself, harnessing his devotion and his love for his teammates, and building healing and protective spells from it, giving and giving and keeping on giving. Whatever magic the false god used against the Thieves, it deflected and slid uselessly over their bodies. Whenever he managed a physical blow, Sampo healed their wounds in the next second. Goro stood back from the fight, directing his persona's powers like a conductor, occasionally dodging spells and swords. His heart was beating faster and faster. He was so proud of his friends, of his teammates, wrapped in the blue flames of their own personas, moving and fighting gloriously around him like half-gods themselves. All the while, Sampo echoed back to him the gratitude and burning affection the rest of the Thieves felt toward him, in a never-ending cycle, the power feeding off their love for each other and accumulating exponentially like a Larsen effect.</p><p>It felt as if his persona itself was relishing in its newfound freedom, after three years of being misused by the selfish god. Its true purpose finally revealed, Sampo was now gladly giving everything it had, the bottomless and insatiable well that it had been under Yaldabaoth's thrall reshaping itself into an everlasting source of protectiveness, good fortune and hope for Goro's loved ones.</p><p><i>This is true justice</i>, he thought breathlessly. This was what Chihaya had meant, when she had told him to shed his revenge and to seek the fulfillment brought by the "Cup". The justice that he sought wasn't about running blindly after personal vengeance and retribution, but protecting those who had put their faith in him, giving them back what had been wrongfully taken, and sharing his strength so that no one could ever oppress them again.</p><p>There was a roaring noise coming up from Shibuya, and between the thrum of battle and his own reflections, it took some time before Goro paid any attention to it. There were calls, hollers and yells coming from the golden streets, not of fear, but full of hope and conviction, slowly rising in fervor and in strength, the name Phantom Thieves in every voice as the population of Shibuya came together and unanimously started to encourage and support them.</p><p>He hadn't realized that the people, eyes now clear from the control of Yaldabaoth, could see them fight atop the tower. Stunned by that strange miracle, the Thieves paused in their assault and the fight trailed off, Yaldabaoth himself retreating to take in the situation. </p><p>The choir of encouragements and allegiance was as shocking as it was inspiring, and a bewildered smile made its way on Goro's face as he met the eyes of his lovers. They seemed just as exhilarated as him, Ryuji hooting in joy, Makoto oozing pride and delight, Ann and Haru clasping hands and laughing. </p><p>"It's working, they're cheering for us!" Morgana was bouncing from the excitement. "Come on guys, we can't let them down!</p><p>The pride and sense of recognition awakened by the public's acclamation were intoxicating. A feeling of vindication bloomed inside Goro's chest, now that he knew that the whole city was siding with them instead of the false god and that they were placing all their hopes in the Thieves' victory.</p><p>Not everyone was happy about the turn of event, though. Yaldabaoth rumbled in displeasure and gathered his energy for another spell, so their team quickly had to refocus on the fight, but they still could hear the roar of Shibuya's population rising over and over again. Galvanized by the support of the whole city, it seemed as if the Thieves were becoming stronger than ever, and Goro could almost feel magic gathering in the air around them. Akira, especially, seemed to be thriving, the energy of his summons burning brighter and brighter, and it would have been almost alarming if not for the fact that Goro's teammates seemed to be vibrating with impatience at the sight.</p><p>"This is it!" Morgana shouted after they had dodged another swipe of Yaldabaoth's sword. "Joker, do it!"</p><p>"Not yet!..."</p><p>Despite the energy building around him, Akira was clearly holding back instead of trying to harness the power within his reach. Goro didn't know what his lover was doing, but the other teen seemed to be waiting for something.</p><p>"We can't let the occasion go, call him!" Makoto yelled.</p><p>"It's not…" Akira seemed to be gritting his teeth as he fought. "No, we're still missing something! Goro!…"</p><p>The Thieves were sending agitated glances at their leader, but the young man didn't pay them any mind. Instead, his attention was focused on the ex-detective, and there was so much urgency and expectancy in his voice and expression that Goro felt completely overwhelmed by it.</p><p>Wide-eyed, he tried to make sense of Akira's attitude. What was this all about? Was Goro supposed to do something? He frantically tried to remember if he had forgotten some of their leader's instructions, but no, there had been nothing pertaining to this particular situation. But his lover clearly was expecting Goro to do something, so the ex-detective took a step back and furiously analyzed the situation.</p><p>They held the advantage, clearly, and sooner or later, they would finally overcome Yaldabaoth. With the population offering their unconditional support to the Thieves and Sampo protecting them, it was only a matter of time. So what was Goro supposed to do? Was there something missing from this situation?</p><p>His attention was split between the fight and the fervent acclamation from the streets below. His teammates seemed to have the situation well in hand, and Goro had no idea what else could be done on this front. So he turned his focus to the crowds of Shibuya.</p><p>He still felt elated at the praise and acknowledgment. The attention-hungry teenager that he was reveled in it, in the blind devotion and enthusiastic approval of the masses. But there was a cynical part of him, deep down, that couldn't help but feel disgusted at the reaction. <i>Why are they cheering for us now as if everything is alright? Why are they just waiting for us to fix their mistakes and solve their problems?</i> For someone like him, who had to rely on himself ever since he was a kid, it was baffling to see so many people blindly put their future into someone else's hands, expecting them to make everything right once more. It was the same as down in Mementos, with the indolent and imprisoned cognitions, too passive to take action for themselves, preferring instead to let others do the thinking and fighting for them.</p><p>And as the memory of the cages in Mementos came to him, so did the understanding.</p><p><i>They shouldn't be cheering for us,</i> some part of him was realizing. <i>They shouldn't simply trust in us and hope for our victory.</i> It wasn't what the Thieves were supposed to be. They were not meant to be a weapon to strike or a flag to follow, they were simply meant to open the public's eyes and reveal the truth to them.</p><p>That blind devotion, the fervent cheering, it was all wrong. It was Shido's campaign all over again. The masses still depended on someone else to act for them instead of thinking for themselves. Here they were, once again seeking someone's guidance and hoping for the best like devoted followers, instead of taking the initiative and fighting for their own freedom.</p><p>Willpower. Willpower was the answer, not hope. His gaze swept over the streets of Shibuya, over the people that were placing all their faith in the Thieves and didn't realize they could just stand for themselves. That Yaldabaoth's was just as strong as they willed him to be, and that they could tear him apart just as easily.</p><p>
  <i>Do you believe in the Phantom Thieves?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>…or do you believe in yourself?</i>
</p><p>As the realization came, the link he shared with Sampo seemed to flare, his persona's suggestion as clear as spoken words, and Goro's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the golden rivers that spilled from Sampo's cracks, carrying the thoughts of freedom and rebellion back to their original owners, and felt the persona thrum in approval. <i>Yes. This was what was missing. A few more drops to the flow, to tip the balance.</i></p><p>And he had plenty of rebellion to share with everyone.</p><p>"Let's give them everything we can, Sampo..." He whispered, and felt his persona's open the way so that Goro's own will could join the flow spreading through Shibuya.</p><p><i>I fought back</i>, he thought at it with all the determination he could muster, feeling the words meld with Sampo's never-ending rivers. <i>I fought back against what fate had decided for me. From an orphan without a future, I made myself a beloved detective. From a bastard son set to kill his father, I choose to be the one that spared him. From the tool of ruin a god had made me to be, I became one of revival for my friends. I fought back against fate, and I'll keep fighting back, and nobody will ever take that away from me. No one can force me down a path I don't want to walk. Not society, nor a leader, nor a god.</i></p><p>And from around the tower, he could feel his lovers follow his lead and lend him their own will, fusing their own thoughts to the pulsing glow of Sampo's rivers like a link that connected them to the rest of the population. It was a message, from the Phantom Thieves to the crowd massed in the streets, that spoke of the rebellion that had allowed them to free themselves and awaken their personas, that had pushed them to bring a change to society, and that now made them stand strong against a god. An indomitable will to reject the authority that sought to rule over their minds and thoughts and bend them to its dominion.</p><p>And the shouts coming from Shibuya began to change.</p><p>Where they had previously cheered for the Thieves, in a passionate show of support and faith, the roar of the population slowly turned towards Yaldabaoth. But it was now a furious clamor that came from the streets, rebellion rising with every voice that joined the fray.</p><p>
  <i>"Go back to where you came from!"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Humanity has no need for some stuck-up overlord!"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I won't bow to a thing that only wishes to see me obey like a sheep!"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"No way I'm letting someone dictate my way of life ever again!"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"We don't want you! We don't need you! Leave us alone!"</i>
</p><p>And as the whole population of Shibuya shouted in rejection of the god they had created, the fight on top of the tower dwindled to a halt once again. Yaldabaoth had turned towards the masses in the streets, booming voice full of outrage at their blasphemy, and the Thieves took the opportunity to regroup at the edge of the tower to watch the crowds below.</p><p>"The hell...?" Ryuji was laughing, full of surprised elation. "Check it out, they're completely pumped up, now!"</p><p>Yusuke and Ann stood beside him, heads tilted in curiosity to better hear the shouts of the masses. "This is a totally different feeling..." The artist whispered. "They're not just supporting us anymore, it feels like they want to fight alongside us instead..."</p><p>"It's amazing..." A small chuckle escaped Haru's lips, and she slipped her small gloved hand in Goro's armored one, squeezing it in excitement. "It feels even better than earlier, to see them so supportive of our fight that they want to take part in it!"</p><p>Goro squeezed her hand back in answer, an incredulous smile stretching his lips. She was right, this felt so much better than the masses' reaction from earlier. They weren't just blindly waiting for the Thieves' victory anymore, it was like they were ready to take that victory for themselves. He had never felt any kinship towards the population of Tokyo, too disgusted by their passiveness and their willingness to let others decide for them. But now, for the first time, it felt like they were on the same wavelength, like he and the Thieves weren't the only ones willing to stand and fight to stay in control of their lives. To think that it would take the literal end of the world for him to finally feel a connection to them...</p><p>"Uuh, guys?!" Futaba's voice echoed over their heads, slightly distorted by her persona. "I don't know what's happening down there, but the power coming from Sampo's rivers just started to skyrocket like mad!"</p><p>Her comment startled them from their elated contemplation, and they all raised their heads towards Prometheus.</p><p>"What? What do you mean, what's happening?!" Makoto's bewildered gaze met Morgana's, and their small companion spread his paws and shrugged, looking just as perplexed as her.</p><p>"I don't know, but it's already all over the charts!" Futaba replied. "Whatever we did when we sent them our thoughts, it's like it's being echoed back towards us a hundred times over!"</p><p>As everyone then turned towards Goro with baffled stares, the ex-detective shook his head vehemently. "Don't look at me, I have no idea what's going on... Although…"</p><p>He reached out mentally towards Sampo, feeling the echoes of his persona's magic coming through their link. It felt just like what he and his lovers had done a few minutes ago, thoughts and willpower merging with the golden rivers of Sampo, but this time, it came from thousands of people instead of a few. The sheer magnitude of such a miracle was barely fathomable, and he was left reeling from the experience.</p><p>"I think…" His voice choked as understanding bloomed in his mind. "I think they're lending us their strength, to take down Yaldabaoth..." </p><p>And what a strength it was. The power that was merging with Sampo's own didn't feel like anything Goro had ever experienced before. It wasn't the raw deadliness of Loki's curses or even the exponential ebb and flow of Sampo's healing magic. It was something else, a sheer single-minded focus, an arrow waiting to be aimed, a wish given enough substance that it was almost reality.</p><p>A feverish feeling rose inside Goro's chest. "Yes… Yes, I think I can use it…" His eyes snapped towards the Phantom Thieves leader, suddenly wide with frenzy. "Akira!..."</p><p>He saw the light of understanding in his lover's eyes, just before a wolfish grin stretched his lips.</p><p>"Then it's showtime," Akira declared, looking positively ravenous at the prospect. "Shall we, love?"</p><p>He still didn't know exactly what their leader was planning, but the answer to his question was obvious, and he nodded with a smirk of his own, feeling his bond with Sampo thrum with impatience.</p><p>Akira turned away, breathed out slowly, bowed his head and closed his eyes. When he raised them again a moment later, a steady calm, full of determination, had taken over his whole body, and his mask dissolved as he wordlessly called Arsène to him.</p><p>The persona looked as calm and composed as Akira was, floating silently behind him, without his usual twirling movements. The ghostly chains coiled around him in a never-ending dance, as he waited for his other self's decision. Akira's eyes hardened slightly, before his hand shot out at his side, catching one of the chains in a firm grip, and with a challenging cry, he tore it from his persona side. The chain links shattered with a sound of glass, burning as if they were made of paper, and the chains around Arsène ignited in turn, breaking down as the persona within their cage uncoiled like a newly freed beast. The flames burned brighter, an inferno enveloping Arsène, and from within, they heard the persona roar victoriously, before the flames imploded, haloing Akira in a blinding light so strong that Goro was forced to close his eyes.</p><p>When he reopened them, Arsène had disappeared, and the world stood still. Lights were falling around them, like remnants of fireworks. Yaldabaoth, still focused on the furious outrage directed at him by the population, was rumbling and snarling in anger, but none of the Thieves paid him any mind. Something was approaching. They all felt it.</p><p>The wind was picking up, like a storm building. The clouds darkened overhead, Sampo's glow burning brighter against them, and then came the distant rumble of thunder. Goro felt the thrum resonate in his chest, a strange feverishness invading his body, his eyes locked to the swirling clouds above the tower.</p><p>And then, they saw the dark shape coming through the clouds, its descent slow and inexorable.</p><p>The size of the persona was baffling, impossible to fully take in, as dwarfing as Yaldabaoth. The tower they stood on seemed small in comparison, and the two creatures loomed above them, as tall as a mountains. Sampo himself didn't look more than a drinking cup between them.</p><p>It didn't feel like a persona. It felt like a god from another dimension. But his eyes were eerily reminiscent of the markings on Joker's mask, and Goro knew who held the will of the creature facing down Yaldabaoth. Heart hammering, amazed by what was happening in front of them, he turned his gaze to Akira once more. The utter confidence in his attitude, the way he held himself proud and unafraid, his eyes meeting Yaldabaoth's and facing his contempt without so much as a blink, the unwavering certainty in his expression that spoke of their opponent's imminent demise…</p><p>He had never looked as much of a leader as he did right now, in this instant, with his team at his back and the power of a demon lord at his call. It was as if Goro saw Akira — the true Akira — for the first time, and the ex-detective couldn't detach his eyes from the breathtaking sight, and he knew without looking that it was the same for the other Thieves. If Akira asked them, right now, to follow him into the depths of Hell, they would do so without hesitation.</p><p>And while Akira and his persona faced Yaldabaoth, Goro felt the power building through the golden rivers flow inexorably towards him. Just as Sampo had echoed back to him the love he had shared with his teammates, it was now returning to him the will of Shibuya's people, now grown and amplified, a tidal wave born from the rebellious thoughts he and the Thieves had awoken in them, and that the population was now sharing back with them tenfold. The power was pulsing in waves, the glow climbing back along the rivers as if someone had reversed the flow. Sampo's content burned brighter and brighter, flashes of lights dancing like caustics on the clouds above, and Goro knew with a shiver that gazing at the cup's content now would be too much for a mortal's mind. It was a vision reserved for a god's eyes only.</p><p>He still didn't know what Akira expected them to do with that power. Their leader's new persona seemed strong enough to destroy Yaldabaoth by himself, so aiming the masses' anger at the false god in a simple attack couldn't be it. But the more he thought about the current situation and about some of the clues that had accumulated ever since he met the Thieves, the more things started to make sense to him. And when they did, a chilling realization made itself known.</p><p>
  <i>Everything would have been different had I not been there to face Yaldabaoth…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>If Sampo and I hadn't been reunited, if my persona and its powers had stayed under the false god's rule…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>A revival… not of the world, not of the Thieves, but of Yaldabaoth…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>As long as his link to Sampo wasn't severed, the population would have fallen into apathy once again…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And in the near future, he would have been able to…</i>
</p><p>Fuck. Oh fuck, he finally understood. He knew what this was all about. He knew the fate that Akira sought to rewrite...</p><p>…and he knew how he was going to help him.</p><p>The sense of purpose awakened by that realization flared through their bond and Akira tilted his head in Goro's direction. The other teen met his eyes, a grin on his lips as he gave a small tip of his chin in the direction of their opponent, like a silent question. Goro nodded firmly in response.</p><p>"I'm with you," he told him fiercely. "Lead the way."</p><p>When the Thieves' leader turned towards their opponent once again, a sensation of finality permeated the air. Akira's voice came, loud and clear, the implacable order echoing around them like the decree of a death sentence.</p><p>"Ruin him, Satanael!"</p><p>Goro smiled. Ruin versus revival. Such a fitting choice of words.</p><p>Akira's gun rose slowly towards Yaldabaoth's head with the solemnity of a guillotine's blade. Driven by some obscure instinct, Goro lifted his own hand, closing it over Akira's around the weapon's handle.</p><p>And above them, the colossal demon raised his own gun, while his other hand came to curl around Sampo, as if they were always meant to be joined like this. The golden rivers were pouring through his clawed fingers as the magic climbed towards the cup, but suddenly the inverted flow twisted on itself, defying gravity to instead swirl around the demon lord's hand. Its glow climbed and spread through Satanael's chest towards his other arm until it coalesced along the gigantic gun pointed at the false god.</p><p>Breathless, Goro felt a formidable power build through both his and Akira's bodies, bright and burning, spiraling towards their hands just like Sampo's magic with Satanael, making the metal of Akira's gun and the ex-detective's gauntlet burn painfully. The thrum of energy echoed strongly in Goro's chest, linked to his unshakable determination and thirst for rebellion against his puppeteer, and he could feel, feel, <i>feel</i> the answering emotions in Akira, his disgust at the false god and the burning need to cleanse the world of his presence. Their emotions fed from each other's. Akira's desire to destroy, to annihilate the source of so much suffering, to bring down the one that had tried to pit them against each other. And his own, the resolution to protect and bolster the free will of everyone, so that he would never have to see people bow to a god of control ever again.</p><div class="center">
  <p><b>The hope for a new world</b>, Akira thought/<i>The resolve to stand for oneself</i>, Goro replied<br/><b>to rebel against fate</b>/<i>to stay free ever after</i><br/><b>to change this society for the better</b>/<i>to never give up despite the odds.</i></p>
  <p><b><i>No more surrendering their</i></b><br/><b>freedom</b>/<i>will.</i></p>
  <p><b><i>No more </i></b><br/><b>wishing for</b>/<i>accepting</i><br/><b><i>a god's</i></b><br/><b>rise</b>/<i>return</i><br/><b><i>to power.</i></b><br/></p>
</div>Spark and fuel. A shot that would reshape fate and a limitless power to seal it in its new form. Eyes trained on Yaldabaoth, Goro let his magic merge with his lover's, channeling the rebellious determination of their teammates and the willpower of thousands of minds into the guns of both Akira and his persona.<p>And while Akira made sure the false god would be utterly banished from reality, Goro made it clear that he would never be wished into existence once again.</p><p><b><i>Never again</i></b>.</p><p>"Do it," Goro said with finality. Akira smiled.</p><p>"...Begone," he whispered, before pressing the trigger.</p><hr/><p>Sampo looked glorious in the light of the setting sun. Under the grit and the blackened metal, sparks of silver could be glimpsed, detailed engravings that must have told of ancient legends and tales of faraway lands. It must have been resplendent once, and a small part of Goro felt saddened that he would never get to see the original form of his persona. The both of them would probably bear the scars from Yaldabaoth's game for a long time to come.</p><p>But for now, his persona was waiting for him silently, hovering a foot above the ground. Goro breathed out softly, before raising his hand to press it against the metal of the grail, feeling the golden water — now a gentle trickle along the side of the cup — flow between his armored fingers.</p><p>"Welcome back," he told it with a sincere smile, surprised at the warmth under his touch instead of the cold metal he had expected to find. "I'm glad I found you again..."</p><p><i>"Our parting brought much woe to these lands,"</i> the voice of his persona rumbled in agreement. <i>"And too long we have stagnated in misguided indifference. But our purpose is clear, now."</i></p><p>The ex-detective nodded softly. "It is. Thank you for helping me find my true justice."</p><p>The metal under his gauntlet seemed to pulse in approval.</p><p>
  <i>"Humanity will remember this day. We have opened their eyes to the truth. But that won't suffice to bring the change thou desire."</i>
</p><p>"I know…" Goro replied. "There's still a lot of work to do. But it will be alright. I <i>will</i> make it alright. I promise."</p><p>For a moment, they stayed like this, until the calm voice of Sampo echoed once again.</p><p>
  <i>"Remember thy oath, Catalyst of Revival. The rivers cannot roam without a spring to birth them."</i>
</p><p>"I understand," Goro whispered. "I know what must be done."</p><p>
  <i>"Then thou shall prevail."</i>
</p><p>With a flash of blue flames, the persona dissolved in the light of the sunset, and Goro felt it return to his soul, a steadfast and unwavering presence in the back of his mind. He knew, deep down, that the dead and cold snowfield of his "palace" would now be brimming with life instead of shadows, Loki's sword vanished, Sampo's grail safely back to its altar. No more apocalyptic winter, no more mad god of deceit. For once, after three years of turmoil, his soul felt at peace. The warm metal of his new mask was a comforting weight against his face, and he brushed his hand softly along its edge.</p><p>Then, he turned towards the Thieves.</p><p>They were all watching him in silence, with proud smiles on their faces, and he felt joy bubble in his chest, seizing his heart as he stumbled towards them and they caught him in their embrace. With desperate strength, he clung to them, feeling their warmth fill him once again, and it felt like he was taking the first breath of air after weeks of suffocation. A violent rush of longing and homesickness slammed into him when the scent of coffee and leather reached his nose, and he pressed his jaw against Akira's ruffled hair with abandon. </p><p>"You're here..." he whispered, and if it sounded like a pathetic whine, he couldn't care any less. "You're all really here..."</p><p>"We are, love..." The emotion in their leader's voice was almost palpable. "It seems we got lost for a bit. Sorry it took us so much time to find you again…"</p><p>"Hey there, sweetheart..." Ann's voice was shaky from the emotion, but she still smiled radiantly at him, despite her tears of joy. "We missed you..."</p><p>"H-How is it… possible?… I thought… I thought…" He couldn't even pronounce the words, irrationally afraid that saying them out loud would somehow make them real again. Instead, he tugged at their arms, urging them to hold him tighter, nuzzling at the hands that brushed his cheeks with reckless abandon, drunk on the feeling of their bodies pressed so close to him. A small whimper escaped his throat as his lips sought his teammates' desperately, pressing them with almost bruising force against Yusuke's, before surrendering to Futaba's impatient mouth. Morgana was perched precariously over their shoulders, his jaw rubbing affectionately over the top of Goro's head with a euphoric purr, and Makoto had somehow managed to squeeze herself against one side of his chest to tuck her head in the crook of his neck with a little sob of happiness. Masks were pushed away, hands were grasping at him, he could barely move, and the intensity was almost painful, but Goro couldn't care any less.</p><p>He felt alive once again, here among them, as if the previous weeks had been spent in some sort of purgatory while he waited for their return. Ryuji's energy was a familiar and beloved sensation against his back, the burning warmth of his body, the tightness of his muscles and the delighted grin he could feel pressed against his own hair. And Haru's soft hand just below, gripped to the back of his neck as she guided him eagerly for a kiss... God, how he had missed her, with her gentleness and sincere smile, so soft and sweet...</p><p>"Love you..." he gasped, fighting against the onslaught of emotions. "...love you all so m-much... I missed you, you have no idea..."</p><p>"Same," Yusuke breathed out. "It felt terrible, to be separated for so long..."</p><p>Futaba let out a trembling chuckle somewhere in the tangle of limbs. "Just so you know, I'm not letting you guys go anytime soon! I expect my full quota of hugs for the past weeks, so you better deliver!"</p><p>It felt like the whole group was sharing the same opinion, because the knot formed by their bodies became even more tighter, and Goro laughed softly. Their outfits were certainly not the most comfortable, and there were pieces of metal and hard leather digging in his flesh, but damn if he didn't relish fully in the squeezing sensation, the bundle of warmth and life he was a part of. Futaba was right, he didn't want to ever let go of them anymore...</p><p>"I'm not going crazy, am I?" He asked shakily. "This is real, isn't it? You're real?…"</p><p>It was Ann who replied, voice muffled by her own hair. "Well I sure hope so? I mean, I <i>feel</i> like this is real, but I don't know..." She raised her head hesitantly to look at all of them in turn. "We... we did die, right?"</p><p>A grumble answered her somewhere behind Goro. "I definitely remember that goddamn truck," Ryuji said. "But do we still count as dead? Because I feel pretty much alive right now…" </p><p>"I don't really feel any different too, to be honest," Makoto replied hesitantly. "But... for a long while, it felt like I was..."</p><p>"Wandering?" Yusuke proposed.</p><p>"…yes, wandering sounds right."</p><p>The words were a bit worrying, and Goro clenched his hands around them, before pulling back a bit to meet Morgana's eyes. Their small companion, still perched on Yusuke's shoulder, was gazing into the distance, a pensive frown on his feline face.</p><p>"I... I don't know..." He finally told Goro with a confused groan, waving one of his arms towards all of them. "I mean, this? If we really did die, <i>this</i> shouldn't be possible. I think... our mutual belief that we were meant to stay together, the nine of us... somehow, it forced a change in cognition?"</p><p>Futaba cackled in satisfaction. "And the persona contract was a way to ease that change and make it more believable so that the Metaverse would accept it! You're a genius, Crow!"</p><p>Goro chuckled hesitantly. "I must say, I didn't put too much thought in it. I simply hoped you would hear my call just like my personas do..."</p><p>"Still a genius."</p><p>"But it shouldn't be possible!" Morgana moaned in aggravation. "The Metaverse doesn't work like that!"</p><p>"Duh, it totally worked, you're just upset because you didn't come up with it by yourself!"</p><p>Their tight little group slowly untangled itself as Futaba and Morgana started bickering. The familiarity of it made some overwhelming joy bloom in Goro's chest, and he had to blink back the burning tears gathering in his eyes. But there were still some worries over what had happened, so he asked them in a small voice:</p><p>"Say... you're not just cognitions, right?"</p><p>Yusuke glanced at Makoto with a confused expression. "It doesn't feel as if we are cognitions. We would be aware of it if we were, right?"</p><p>"Yes," she replied pensively. "I'm pretty sure we would, seeing that we all know a lot about the Metaverse. Our cognitive selves, especially if they were manifested from Goro's memories, would be able to know that they were only cognitions…" Her expression became unsure. "I mean... I guess?"</p><p>With a grimace, Ryuji scratched agitatedly through his hair. "Oh man, this is so confusing…"</p><p>"You don't really sound so sure, Mako-chan..." Haru's worry was almost palpable, and Goro felt his own apprehension swell. Makoto's assurance was usually their anchor amid a storm. That she herself would be so uncertain was worrying indeed.</p><p>Beside him, Ann squinted in puzzlement. "I feel like I should be freaking out right now. Why am I not freaking out?"</p><p>"We're not cognitions," Akira said calmly, and everyone turned towards him with flickering hope in their eyes. Their leader was smiling softly, eyes locked on Goro, and the ex-detective felt himself relax just at the sight of his lover's serene attitude. Akira raised a gloved hand and pressed it against Goro's chest, over his heart, and he murmured: "You can feel it too, right?"</p><p>Goro's breath caught in his throat. He had barely dared to focus on their bond ever since the end of the fight, somehow afraid of reaching out and finding only the gaping emptiness of the previous month once more. But Akira's soothing voice gave him courage, and so, he tentatively brushed over the mental silver chain, and exhaled violently when he felt the tension in it, the proof that something else held the other side of it once again. He laughed in sudden elation, and Akira's smile stretched into a grin.</p><p>All around them, he could see his teammates loosen up and laugh at the realization too, but the sudden relief he felt soon became overwhelming and this time, he wasn't fast enough to hold back the tears. He collapsed face first against Akira's shoulder with a noise that sounded like a sob, fighting hard to regain control of himself and hold on to what little dignity he still had.</p><p>Akira laughed gently as he closed his arms around him, holding him tightly in return. "Oh, come on, mister Ace Detective," he chided in a voice full of fondness. "You should know better than to think you would get rid of us so easily..."</p><p>"Heh, I s-should have known better, indeed..." Goro huffed in pained amusement, voice rough from the emotion. "You goddamn thieves are more stubborn than death itself..."</p><p>"<i>Us</i> goddamn thieves, you mean? You're just as stubborn as us!" Ryuji punched his shoulder lightly, voice full of enthusiasm, and Goro snorted as he straightened himself. He wanted to rub his eyes but stopped himself at the last second, eyeing his sharp gauntlets with dismay. With a chuckle, Ann approached him, mirth dancing in her eyes as she delicately wiped the tears for him.</p><p>"There you go," she said affectionately, before letting out a touched "Aww..." when he smiled and kissed her hand in gratitude.</p><p>"You really had to keep the clawed gauntlets and boots, eh, Crow?" Morgana, who had joined them again along with Futaba, was watching him smugly, and Goro barely resisted the urge to stick his tongue at him. He liked his claws, and no one would change his mind about them.</p><p>Makoto nodded towards the hooked beak of his mask, her smile widening. "Say, shouldn't we better call him Griffin, now?"</p><p>Ah... She may have a point. The ex-detective let out a small chuckle, feeling a bit self-conscious.</p><p>"I can see where the new code-name came from," he said, raising a hand to bashfully stroke the disheveled mane of feathers that lined the collar of his new coat, and grimaced when his gauntlets almost got stuck in it. "Tell me the truth, this outfit looks a little over-dramatic, doesn't it?"</p><p>The concert of snorts he got in reply was telling enough, and Ann giggled as she squeezed his shoulders with an appraising look. "Oh sweetheart, after the Destiny prince's costume and the fetish wear, this one looks tame in comparison…"</p><p>He spluttered. "It wasn't fetish we-!"</p><p>Futaba cut him off with a snort. "It totally was."</p><p>"Oh God, please don't say anything more…" Goro said in a rush before she got to spill whatever kink of his she had managed to dig out from his computer.</p><p>"Pervy-boy…" she snickered, but still accepted the hug he gave her as both a thank you and a bribe.</p><p>Ryuji came to him too, wrapping him in a headlock and ruffling the feathers with a teasing smile. "Still, dude, this outfit is really <i>you</i>, ya know? You're always preening when the attention is on you, so of course your costume would look like an effin' bird!"</p><p>"Well <i>I</i> like the new look..." Akira slowly said, as his eyes raked along Goro's body with a delighted expression. "Black and gold suits you, love. Really regal."</p><p>"Indeed, and the theme of it is quite alluring," Haru hummed as she trailed her fingers along his sleeves and gauntlets. "The griffin, a fierce guardian and protector of the realm, a champion of justice both loyal and ruthless... It fits you, Goro-kun!"</p><p>Yusuke seemed convinced too. "I like Griffin. Classy, yet stylish."</p><p>"Ah..." Goro chuckled softly. "If it's the same to you, I'd prefer you kept on calling me Crow..." He sent a loving glance at Morgana, remembering how their small teammate liked to call him by that code-name. "I seem to have grown fond of it..."</p><p>Morgana, who had kept quiet during the discussion, suddenly grinned at him. "Heh, the outfit is different, but you're still <i>our</i> Crow. It wouldn't feel right to call you by any other name!"</p><p>At his impatient gesture, Goro knelt with a chuckle and caught him in a tight hug while his small companion snuggled against him with a happy purr. Morgana was right. "Crow" had become a part of him, a way to define himself among the Phantom Thieves. At first, it had only been meant to be a role, a mask for a deadly game of play-pretend, put together only to dupe the group of teenagers. But by the time Goro got to use it, the mask had become an open window to what-could-be, one that he couldn't help but stare at with longing, caught in a role made of lies and wishing it could become reality.</p><p>Having his lovers accept him had made him realize that he didn't have to pretend, and that Crow and Goro Akechi could be the same person. It wasn't just a nickname anymore. It was the part of him that had been freed from Shido's poisonous influence. Crow had become who he was, a Phantom Thief, a part of Akira's little band of misfits, the ninth member of their close-knit group. It wouldn't feel right to throw away that name for another now.</p><p>There were hums of understanding and fond smiles from the rest of the team, as they all agreed to keep using his old nickname. Futaba even grinned at Goro. "Welp, works for me. I would have to change a lot of variables in Prometheus' programming to take your new name into account, so I'm all for keeping the old one."</p><p>"Crow it is, then!" Ryuji, slouching against Akira's shoulder, glanced at the spot were the last shards of Yaldabaoth had disappeared. "Still, man, I have to say..."</p><p>His voice trailed off as the ground under their feet started to glitter. It was subtle, but something was definitely happening to the structure. Warily, they all traded glances, and Makoto frowned.</p><p>"Put that discussion on hold, guys. We need to go, before this tower disappears."</p><p>"Oh, right… Mementos is a palace…" Ann paused, before exclaiming: "But… wait! Wait! We didn't steal the treasure!"</p><p>They all looked around in confusion at the empty tower, but Morgana shook his head with a smile.</p><p>"Don't you understand? We don't need to. There is no more treasure. The Holy Grail became Sampo, and the public changed their own heart when he returned their willpower to them."</p><p>"Mwheheh," Futaba laughed with satisfaction. "It's like what I did in my palace, when my shadow helped me see the truth, right?"</p><p>"Exactly," their small teammate nodded sagely, before bouncing lightly. "But Makoto is right. Mementos is huge, its distortion will take some time to fade away, but we shouldn't linger here too long."</p><p>"The MetaNav is already gone, though," Haru said as she checked her phone. "It must have disappeared with Yaldabaoth. I guess it means we'll have to climb down the hard way..."</p><p>Goro couldn't help but check his phone too, and regretfully found that the app had disappeared from it too. So this was it, huh. It would be the end of their Metaverse adventures… Despite the circumstances surrounding his discovery of that world, three years ago, it had become a part of his life. Akira had warned him about the consequences of destroying Yaldabaoth in his message, but knowing that he would have to say goodbye to what had brought them together, the nine of them… it hurt more than he expected.</p><p>Unconsciously, he pulled closer to his teammates as they made their way down the giant spine wrapped around the tower. He had missed them so much. And it felt so good, being once again among them, hearing them banter and joke together. He smiled at Ryuji's antics, as the other teenager enthusiastically recounted his point of view of the final showdown between Akira, Goro and Yaldabaoth, somehow managing to go backward down the stairs so that he could keep looking at them. </p><p>"…for real, what you and Akira did, that was so freakin' awesome! I mean, I thought it would go like... err, something totally different, but dude, you both just blew our minds!"</p><p>Walking at the front of the group, Makoto sent a glance backward. "Ryuji, be careful, would you?" She admonished, before letting a smile graze her lips. "But you're right. It certainly didn't go exactly as planned, but I can't say I'm disappointed by the results. For a while, I thought it was a close call, though. Were it not for Goro awakening his persona, we would have been in serious trouble..."</p><p>"Yeah," Ann chuckled weakly as she traded glances with Akira. "And I'm not sure we would have gotten a "try again" screen, especially with how badly we messed up with Shido..."</p><p>Their leader, walking beside Goro with his hands in his pockets, grimaced slightly. "Yep, we're definitely not getting any more coins for this game. So let's make the best out of this run, okay?"</p><p>The words had been said offhandedly, almost as a joke, but Goro's gaze sharpened. He hadn't forgotten the theory that had slowly been building up in his mind, ever since he had received Akira's email.</p><p>There had always been something strange with the Thieves. The jokes that didn't sound exactly like jokes. The terrifying power of their recently-awakened personas. Their familiarity with battle strategies and enemies weaknesses. Their knowledge of things that should have been outside of their scope. Their vague discussions of past events, full of implied meaning. The way they sometimes looked older beyond their years.</p><p>There weren't a lot of theories to explain all of this. But Goro had a few of his own.</p><p>Ryuji was still talking about the fight, with an almost jubilant tone to his voice. "…and then, when they started sending back their power to us… oh man, that was so <i>cool</i>! I mean, gathering the rebellion of so many people to kick that fake god's butt? Totally crazy, right?!"  He grinned widely. "But then, us Phantom Thieves have always been a little bit crazy, to do what we do, huh?"</p><p>Goro hesitated for a moment, but the words were burning his tongue, and he couldn't contain them anymore.</p><p>"Crazy enough to go back in time, right?"</p><p>A silence fell on the group as their steps faltered, and he stopped to stare at them with bated breath while his lovers sheepishly traded glances.</p><p>"...I told you he would figure it out," Futaba finally said with a grin, nervously playing with her hair, and the small confirmation brought a rush of pleasure mixed with delighted incredulity to Goro.</p><p>So he had been right. All the clues that accumulated, all the little tidbits of info... It was both elating and terrifying. He had not dared to dwell too much on what it would mean, if his hypothesis had been right, only skimming through the most obvious conclusions. But now that it had been confirmed, the enormity of it all still made him gape like a wide-eyed fool. </p><p>But he had an image to uphold, so he hurried to regain countenance, fingers clasping his chin in a familiar gesture as he let a small satisfied smile grace his lips.</p><p>"I'll admit I took a gamble on that hypothesis, but thank you for giving me confirmation. It was either time travel, or prophetic visions," he turned his gaze towards Akira, "but your friend Chihaya was adamant that the future couldn't be predicted with the level of precision that you have shown, so I was more inclined to believe the first one."</p><p>Ryuji guffawed at that and slapped Goro's back affectionately. "Well, you can make a thief out of a guy, but you can't take the detective out of him, am I right?"</p><p>This earned him a chorus of chuckles, and Goro fought hard against the unprofessional grin and the redness he could feel in his cheeks, even as he leaned against the other teen. God, how he had missed this, the gentle teasing and the companionship…</p><p>A rumble through the tower interrupted them, and they hurriedly resumed their journey down towards Shibuya. But the curiosity was eating at Goro, now that his suspicions had been proven. Almost breathlessly, he asked them: "…How? How did you manage such a feat?… I have an idea <i>why</i>, but…"</p><p>"Igor and Lavenza," Akira said as if it explained everything.</p><p>With a snort, Futaba clasped her arms in her back as she sauntered at their side. "Yeah, I still have no idea how they made this work. Plus, they were pretty cryptic on what would happen. I mean, we don't even know if this a new timeline or if we are overwriting the old one, and that's, like, the first major rule in time travel theories!"</p><p>"Does it make a difference?" Makoto asked curiously.</p><p>"Duh, it makes a <i>huge</i> difference! Haven't you seen any time-travel movie?! This can lead to major plot holes and..."</p><p>Before the conversation could go on a tangent, Goro hurriedly said: "So, hum... They decided to send you back. I guess the situation must have been pretty catastrophic for it to need such an extreme solution."</p><p>Ryuji scratched his head with a grimace. "You can say that again..."</p><p>"Then let's see if I guessed correctly..." With a serious gaze, Goro asked: "Whenever you come from... Yaldabaoth came back after you defeated him, right?"</p><p>They all stared at him in bafflement, and Futaba whistled. "Damn, that's one critical success on a perception roll…"</p><p>"Sharp as ever…" Yusuke said in a pleased murmur. "You truly have a brilliant mind, dear friend…" </p><p>The praise was almost enough to make him preen like the bird Ryuji had accused him of being, and he couldn't help but hold himself straighter, delighted by the pride he saw in his lovers' eyes. "It was a logical conclusion when I saw how familiar you were with Yaldabaoth's magic. And how you clearly were searching for a different strategy, even when we were winning." His smile faded slightly. "As for why you had to fight him again... I can only imagine that he used my persona to revive himself. And that means… that I wasn't there with you when you confronted him."</p><p>There was a tense silence, as his teammates' expressions closed off. It was Haru who broke it, and she whispered mournfully. "Last time, things went very differently... We didn't know what to think of you, we were wary, so we kept our distance instead of offering our friendship. We all stayed on opposite sides of the board and the truth about your father didn't come out until far too late, when you tried to stop us from going after him…"</p><p>Oh. Oh... Yes, he could see how things would have turned out, had the Thieves not stolen his own heart with their kindness and their love. The boy he had been before meeting them had been bitter, cruel and uncaring, too ensconced in his deceit and self-righteousness to even consider bonding with them. It was only because the Thieves had reached out to him time and again that Goro had slowly let his walls be eroded until he could do nothing but welcome their friendship with open arms.</p><p>He felt a pang of pity for the Goro of the other timeline. What a fool he had been, so close yet so far from happiness. Maybe if he had been less blinded by his hatred, he too would have found kindred souls who would have accepted him unconditionally.</p><p>Haru had clasped her hands in front of her, twisting her fingers painfully while she continued in a subdued tone.</p><p>"When we learned how that man had wronged you, we didn't want to fight with you anymore. We extended our help and our friendship, and the other you… he was tired, from the fighting, from the lies. He seemed like he was ready to accept us, too. And I think things would have turned out okay in the end, but that's when Shido sent a cognition after us." Her voice lowered, full of grief and regret. "It ambushed us, and we couldn't defend ourselves, it would most likely have killed us, but you… y-you protected us, Goro-kun… You gave your life to save ours..."</p><p>The pain in her voice and the rest of the team's expressions was undeniable. It was more than obvious how heavily that sacrifice weighted on their minds.</p><p>So, he had died, huh. He supposed it should have come as a shock, but it wasn't like he hadn't come to that same conclusion when thinking back about some of the Thieves more nebulous discussions and their attitude towards him.</p><p>With a bitter smile, Goro shrugged gently. "I see... I already suspected that the me from the other timeline didn't survive. If not, why would all of you remember those events except me?" He shook his head. "But don't dwell too much on it. I'm glad my other self saved you," A joyless laugh escaped his mouth. "This is something that he did better than me, in the end..."</p><p>"Don't say that…" Makoto murmured, slowing down so that she fell in step with him and tangled their arms together. She dropped her cheek on his shoulder. "You're not at fault for what happened to us. If you had been there, you would have died too, and it would have been the end of everything."</p><p>"Still..." He lowered his gaze to his feet. "To think this could have been avoided if only..."</p><p>"Oh, hush," she chided him. "What's done is done. We all made the mistake of underestimating Shido. This is not your cross to bear…"</p><p>He nodded reluctantly, but she pressed a kiss to his cheek that chased some of the guilt away. Raising his eyes to their leader once more, Goro asked: "So, what did happen with Yaldabaoth? I guess you all went and confronted him as we did today, but… after that?"</p><p>Akira's expression darkened, something bitter tightening the line of his lips. "What happened is what we should have predicted from the start: the population succumbed to apathy, passivity and laziness once again."</p><p>"We were the champions of their hope," Makoto added quietly. "But once we disappeared from the public eye, everything slowly came back to normal. It... only took six months before everything was back to square one: Mementos, the Holy Grail, Yaldabaoth."</p><p>Goro's heart clenched. Six months only. It was hard to imagine such a thing happening, not with how different things seemed to have turned this time around. The hollers and cries of victory were still rising from the streets below the tower, and they all looked down the side of the stairs to watch the people of Shibuya celebrating their victory over the god of control. Yusuke shook his head.</p><p>"Last time, we gave them hope, but it amounted to nothing without the will to stand for themselves against that creature's control. They still yearned for the easy way that he tempted them with in the first place. They didn't want to fight their own battles, not when we were there to do it for them."</p><p>Morgana was nodding in agreement. "Their willpower had been drained during all those years," He raised his head towards Goro and gave him a sad smile. "It seems like you and Sampo were the only ones who could prevent them from falling prey to him once again."</p><p>Goro chuckled joylessly. "To think that my persona would be the key to save the world when it had been used to almost destroy it. How ironic, that I was a catalyst of chaos and ruin as a detective, but became one of salvation as a thief..."</p><p>"It's what we missed the first time..." Akira said quietly. "You and I both had a role to play, and mine wasn't to be the trickster of my own fate. I was supposed to be yours. I understood it too late..."</p><p>Something bitter twisted in Goro's guts. In the end, they had just been instruments of fate. How naive of him, to think he was the one in charge of his own life, when from the start, they had been <i>chosen</i> for this.</p><p>"So that's why…" He murmured as he came to a stop once more. "That's why you tried so hard to befriend me this time. So that things would turn out different, so that I could reclaim my persona and help you…"</p><p>"Goro, no." Akira had stopped too, almost aghast, and a flame burned in his eyes as he faced Goro without a trace of hesitation. "We didn't know about your persona until today. I suspected you would play a part, but… we didn't save you to save the world, okay?"</p><p>"Didn't you?" Goro replied with a pained smile. "You spent so much time and energy befriending me, I always wondered why you were so insistent when I was so obviously reluctant to open myself to you…"</p><p>His voice trailed off as Akira quickly approached him, his red gloved hands clasping his cheeks firmly so that their leader could look him right in the eye. "Love, no. You don't understand. We had a <i>plan</i>. We weren't supposed to change anything <i>but</i> the events of our fight against Yaldabaoth. Igor accepted to send us back only on those conditions but…" He chuckled lightly, staring at Goro from under his bangs. "Well, once we were back, all of us agreed that some things took priority over everything else…"</p><p>Akira's thumbs were caressing his cheekbones, and Goro felt himself blush once again when he understood.</p><p>"Me?" He asked hesitantly. "You… you risked the world to save me?"</p><p>"You got it, dude…" Ryuji's voice was strangely subdued but as he approached them, his smile was full of affection. "You died for us on that ship, no way we would have let that happen again…"</p><p>"Yup," Futaba was grinning at him. "And this way, you got yourself a nice redemption arc. Totally worth it."</p><p>He felt completely overwhelmed. Had they really risked so much just to help him, without even knowing if Goro would help them save the world in turn? The fate of thousands of people had been in their hands, and they had chosen to save him instead. Him, Goro Akechi, an unwanted child, a liar, a murderer. Just for him, they had been ready to sacrifice everything…</p><p>"I…" The words stayed stuck in his too tight throat, and he took a shuddering breath, before stuttering. "I… T-thank you… you have no idea how m-much… how much it means…"</p><p>"Hey," Futaba poked him in the arm. "Stop that, don't make it all so sentimental, we totally did it because we wanted to get you in our bed!"</p><p>The comment was so unexpected that it tore an inelegant snort from Goro's throat and laughter and groans from his teammates. Still feeling deeply moved by their sacrifice, but with a weight slowly disappearing from his chest, he smiled at Futaba shakily.</p><p>"I see… Still, thank you, once again, for giving me such a chance…"</p><p>They all resumed their descent after that. The rest of their journey towards Shibuya was quieter, and Goro allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts. There was so much to process, he didn't know what to focus on first. The first timeline, his other self's death, the return of Yaldabaoth, the Thieves time-traveling, the changes in the new timeline, his lovers' death and miraculous revival, his real persona, their victory over their puppeteer, Mementos disappearance, the world returning to its normal state... Something nagged at his thoughts when he thought about all of this, as if he was missing something, but...</p><p>No, he was probably just a little tired... He blinked a few times, focusing on his teammates and trying to chase away the fuzziness of his vision that seemed to blur their outlines. The fight had clearly drained him, and their return home couldn't come soon enough.</p><p>They finally reached the end of the vertiginous stairs around the tower, then proceeded down the giant spine connecting the temple to the streets below. The shadows and angels had disappeared, most likely chased away by Sampo's rivers, and their journey down was uninterrupted. Goro was glad. He wanted nothing more than to be back in Leblanc and collapse in bed with his lovers.</p><p>But there was something strange with the rest of the group. The further they went down the path of bones, the quieter his teammates became. It took some time before he realized it, so caught up in the whirlwind of his thoughts and the tiredness that was falling over him, but when he did, he couldn't ignore the silence any longer, nor the slowly growing tension in their attitudes.</p><p>It was unsettling, for a group usually as boisterous as theirs. Their smiles had receded, replaced instead by hesitation, then anxiousness the further they approached Shibuya. From the corner of his eye, Goro could see them trade glances and bite their lips, a silent discussion weaving itself around him.</p><p>There was something they were hiding from him. A mounting dread was trying to take hold of Goro when he saw the blatant worry on their faces, but he ignored it and clenched his fists instead. They had won. They had survived. They were going home. Everything was alright. He refused to think otherwise.</p><p>But as they traversed the last platform before the final ramp down to Shibuya, he heard them stop behind him. And when he pretended not to be aware of it and continued with stubborn determination, he heard Akira call softly:</p><p>"Goro."</p><p>The dread was twisting his guts, threatening to tear him apart, but he mercilessly tackled it and instead turned towards his lovers with a forced smile.</p><p>"What's wrong?" He said with false cheer. "Why are you stopping? We're almost there."</p><p>They had fallen behind, and they stood side by side a few meters from him, not quite meeting his eyes, trading anxious glances between them. Ryuji's whole body was tense, his fists clenched, but he was staring at the ground with a crushed expression. Ann was biting her lips and seemed to be on the verge of tears. Yusuke stood proud and silent, but the gravity on his face was terrifying. Futaba had shielded half her body behind him, hands clasped tightly around one of his arms, face pressed against his shoulder.</p><p>It was Makoto who found the courage to speak first. But everything in her stance was wrong. She looked... defeated. She wasn't supposed to look defeated. Not ever.</p><p>"I don't think..." Her voice broke, and she tore her gaze away, glancing helplessly at the others before whispering: "I don't think we can go much further than here…"</p><p>The words and the sadness in their attitudes and expressions finally registered in Goro's mind. Just like the small glittering lights that were beginning to gather around their bodies — the same as those around the tower — and that he had tried his best to pass as hallucinations caused by his exhaustion. But there was only so much denial he could manage, and nothing could stop the awful, awful realization coming to the front of his mind...</p><p>"...You... " He swallowed through his suddenly tight throat. "You're staying with me, right?..." When his question was met with guilty silence, he let out a small incredulous laugh. "We're going back together, aren't we? I dunno yet how we're going to get past all that crowd, but we'll manage, we'll find something! And Boss will be waiting, can you imagine how surprised he will be, to see you back after thinking for so long that…"</p><p>"Goro-kun..."</p><p>The way that Haru whispered his name made him freeze and stop in his rambling. No amount of denial could distract from the fact that her voice only conveyed grief and misery. And the way they all stared at him, with pity in their eyes, too afraid to speak...</p><p>"...No," he said in a voice cold as steel, that rose in volume the more and more the words rushed from his mouth. "No, no, no. You can't do that to me. Not now, not again. We just took down a fucking god, you have no right to disappear from my life again!..."</p><p>"Mementos are collapsing," Morgana said in a small voice, taking a few slow steps towards him. "And I don't know exactly what we are, but… I think we're part of the Metaverse now. We don't really have a place on the other side anymore..."</p><p>"What do you mean you don't have a place?!" He snapped, anguish building up in his chest. "Of course you do! Right by my side! We're part of each other, aren't we?…"</p><p>"We are... But our bodies don't exist anymore, and cognition is the only way we could manifest physically like this." His ears dropped even lower. "Now that the real world and the Metaverse are separating once again, we won't be able to set foot out here anymore..."</p><p>"We're residents of <i>that</i> world, now, huh?…" Futaba whispered, face pale as she huddled against Yusuke's side. The young artist let out a huff of air as he replied bitterly:</p><p>"It was our grasp of the Metaverse that allowed us to reach each other, but in the end, it's only cognition that allows us to stand here together. What a cruel joke..."</p><p>"Shit..." Ryuji swore, face pale and teeth clenched. "Shit, this is messed up... I knew it seemed too easy, but this... This is so freakin' unfair..."</p><p>And while they spoke, Goro could feel the hope that their return had awakened inside him shudder and fall apart once again. He turned imploring eyes at their leader, begging him silently to refute the words, to tell him that all was not lost and that there must be a way and that they would find it. But instead of words, he only got silence as Akira's eyes met his, full of pain and sorrow, and oh... He never knew one could hurt so much from a broken heart. Losing them once had brought an agony impossible to describe, but now, having just found hope again and having it crushed just as quickly...</p><p>"We'll still be with you," his lover said softly, taking a few steps towards him. "We won't disappear, as long as you believe in us, as long as you remember us."</p><p>He reached out towards Goro, but the ex-detective slapped his hand harshly and backed away a few steps. "You think this makes everything okay?!..."</p><p>His voice broke on the last word. He wanted to be angry, to rage and scream at that cruel twist of fate, but instead, it was despair that sank its claws into him. Just as quickly as the flash of anger that had made him slap Akira's hand came, it was gone, leaving instead the deep-seated terror of having chased him away. With an anguished noise, he hurriedly made a grab for his lover's arm, squeezing it desperately and hoping against hope that it would be enough to make them stay.</p><p>"Please..." He begged, beseeching his teammates' eyes imploringly, one by one. "Please, don't... I need you, you have to stay with me, all of you..."</p><p>Arms wrapped around him from behind, Haru's soft body pressing against his back, holding him in a gentle embrace. One by one, the others joined them, closing around him to hold him from all sides, and he gripped at their clothes fearfully, terrified at the thought of letting them slip from his grasp.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, love..." Akira's whisper was rough with barely restrained grief. The other teen had pressed his face tightly against the juncture of Goro's neck and shoulder, hands clenched in the lapels of Goro's coat. "This wasn't supposed to happen like this. You deserve better than having to go through this again..."</p><p>"I don't want you to go…" he replied in a weak voice, feeling like a child again. "I don't want to be alone again…"</p><p>"You won't be, you hear me?" Yusuke said firmly, body pressed against Goro's side, their arms tangled together. "Even though we won't be able to reach each other, you'll still have us, no matter what. We are one, all of us. We belong to each other, and we won't abandon you. This, I swear."</p><p>Makoto nodded gently as she snuggled against Goro's other flank. "The MetaNav may be gone, but it doesn't mean the cognitive world will disappear. We won't either. We'll still be in your heart and thoughts, Goro."</p><p>He shivered against her, latching on the words like a drowning man to a life raft. "Then... then maybe we'll see each other again, right? The MetaNav cannot be the only gateway. If I can find another one..."</p><p>"Yeah, it could be possible…" Morgana said hesitantly, as he climbed Akira's arm to balance himself on his shoulder. "Igor certainly implied that you two aren't the first wild cards, so it must mean that the doors can be opened by something else than the MetaNav."</p><p>"Maybe something could be found in Mom's research…" Futaba murmured. "But now that everyone knows about the cognitive world, such information would be..."</p><p>The implication of her words was all too clear. A few persons had known about the Metaverse, and it had led to Shido's conspiracy abusing it for their own gain. But now that so many people had seen it, there was no doubt that it would stir up greed in a lot of powerful men. If a way to gain access to the Metaverse came to light, one created and controlled by man and not handed out by a deranged god...</p><p>"It would be dangerous if someone unearthed Isshiki's research…" Goro whispered with dread, realizing the extent of the menace. "After everyone saw the kind of things we could do, they would stop at nothing to put their foothold into the Metaverse too."</p><p>Ryuji pressed closer to him and Haru, clearly anxious. "That would be bad, right? We all know what kind of things rotten adults would do with that kind of power..."</p><p>"...We can't let that happen." Akira said with finality, even if the words seemed to claw at his heart. Goro could feel the same pain caused by that resolution, but he knew it was the right thing to do.</p><p>"You're right," he said, smothering the selfish part of him that was ready to damn the world just for a chance to be with his lovers again. This wasn't who he was anymore. This wasn't what his new persona was about. "We cannot put everyone at risk of falling under the control of another tyrant after we just saved them from Yaldabaoth." His voice choked. "Even if it means that we won't see each other again..."</p><p>"Look at you, being all honorable and self-sacrificing." Futaba feebly grinned at him, as though her eyes weren't puffy from her tears. She tangled her fingers with his. "I knew we would turn you into a do-gooder, pervy-boy…"</p><p>He chuckled weakly, aware that the sound was just a cover for the shaking in his breath. Fuck, he really had to let them go, then... They wouldn't see each other anymore. He wouldn't fight at their side, laugh with them, share their warmth and their love, spend the rest of his life among them. He had already come to that conclusion the first time he had lost them, but the second time didn't really make it any less painful.</p><p>They all huddled together once again. At least, this time, they had been offered this last moment together, a chance to say goodbye properly. It wasn't much, but he was still grateful for it. Losing them again was not okay, far from it. But then... His brow furrowed. No, he wasn't losing them. Not really. His feelings for them would still be there, just like he knew they would still hold him dear in their hearts. And this time, he knew they were not completely gone. Separated by more than physical distance, sure, unable to meet anymore, most likely, but they didn't need to be together to still love each other. </p><p>Ann thoughts seemed to be aligned with his. "This will be like some sort of long-distance relationship, I imagine. A very, very long distance one. Without phone calls or letters..."</p><p>"Like the tales of star-crossed lovers, kept apart by the cruel hand of fate," Haru whispered sadly. "Bittersweet, but maybe there's hope that one day, we'll be able to see each other again..."</p><p>Maybe she was right. Goro certainly had not given up on finding his way back to them. If there was a safe way for him to see them again, without endangering the rest of humanity, he would do everything in his power to find it. </p><p>The lights gathering around his lovers were slowly growing in number, and their outlines were growing fuzzier by the second. Goro's breath hitched in his chest, and he squeezed them gently, pressing a kiss to Ann's hair with a sigh of regret.</p><p>"We don't have much time left, guys..." Morgana reluctantly said.</p><p>Their bodies slowly untangled, hands and gazes lingering on each others, before they stepped closer to the last ramp and glanced over the edge. Down below, at the bottom of the path of bones, still far enough that they were just a mass of unidentifiable faces, the population of Shibuya was cheering and waving in their vague direction, and Goro winced. Now that they were closer, they could see that the whole crowd was waiting on them with hollers of joy and acclamation, but that there were also cops cordoning off the area and establishing a perimeter around the end of the cognitive path. Shouts rose, and fingers and phones were pointed in their direction when the people noticed their presence at the edge of the platform, and they hurriedly retreated a few steps. It was the adverse effect of Sampo's power: with their minds freed from Yaldabaoth's control, the people could see them just as clear as the distortions of Mementos.</p><p> "This is not good," Yusuke sighed with a frown. "They are all waiting for us…"</p><p>"If we hurry, we can try to make a diversion to help Goro escape before we disappear." Makoto was already analyzing the area surrounding them, but the ex-detective stopped her with a hand on her arm.</p><p>The idea sparked by Sampo's words earlier was still at the forefront of his mind. Left alone, the population would probably soon forget about their little rebellion against the god they had engineered. But with a source to feed their desire to rebel against the control of those who thought to chain them and use them...</p><p>"It's okay," He said hesitantly, before a valiant smile made its way on his face. "I think the SIU is finally going to capture one of the infamous Phantom Thieves..."</p><p>"Wh... what?!"</p><p>At their incredulous stares, he explained: "I planned to release all the information we got about Shido and the conspiracy to the public, but it will have a lot more impact if I testify against them. And testifying as a Phantom Thief will make it so that everyone out there will want to hear what I have to say. The conspiracy won't be able to keep the charges I will raise against them under lock and key."</p><p>"But you'll put yourself in danger!" Akira vehemently protested, taking a few steps to face him so that he could look him in the eye. "If you speak of the mental shutdowns..."</p><p>"It's worth it," Goro replied quietly, and when Akira opened his mouth to protest again, he added: "Think about it, Akira. This could be the final element to trigger the social reform you've all been fighting for. The Phantom Thieves need to be heard. There won't be a better occasion."</p><p>Makoto approached them too, a grave expression on her face. "You will end up in jail... They won't let you go once they learn what you did for Shido..."</p><p>The knowledge felt like cold sludge in his chest, but he still smiled self-deprecatingly at her. "It's okay. I told you, it's worth it." He met Akira's eyes, full of quiet determination. "I don't want you to fade from their memories. The population needs to learn exactly what the Thieves stood against, what we fought for, and taking down Shido and the conspiracy in your name will make sure that people will remember how much you all did for them." He grabbed Makoto's hand and squeezed it softly as he gazed at all of them and added softly: "And how much we sacrificed for them..."</p><p>He could feel their sorrow and worry in the heaviness of their gaze and the slump of their shoulders, but he knew they understood. This was too important, it was still the Phantom Thieves' mission to make the public aware of the crimes committed against them, to give them the hope and will needed to overthrow their oppressors. And Goro was ready to speak on their behalf and convey that last message to everyone.</p><p>An imperceptible sigh left their leader's lips, and everyone's attention focused on him as they waited in silence. "...This is what you want?" Akira asked quietly, gray eyes locked onto Goro's.</p><p>At the ex-detective's resolute nod, he bowed his head for a few seconds, before raising it once again, Joker's defiant smirk firmly in place.</p><p>"...Then tear them down for us, Crow," he whispered decisively.</p><p>A small smile twitched at the corner of Goro's lips as his chest filled with pride, and he inclined his head graciously. "I will, leader, with great pleasure."</p><p>His hand was still in Makoto's, and with a small noise of emotion, she pulled him into a heartfelt hug, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Careful of the spikes on her shoulders, he pressed his cheek instead to the top of her head as he returned the embrace.</p><p>"Take care of yourself, okay?" She said, her warm breath making the feathers of his collar flutter against his neck, before she nuzzled his jaw so that he would face her. "I will be very cross with you if I find that you let yourself go in our absence."</p><p>He huffed gently. "I'll gladly accept any punishment if you manage to make your way back to me," he told her with an eyebrow raised and a defiant tilt to his lips, delighted when he saw a prideful glint appear in her eyes.</p><p>"We'll continue searching for a way through on our side, one that won't endanger humanity. So don't become too complacent, understood?"</p><p>"I wouldn't dare, Makoto-senpai."</p><p>Her lips twitched in amusement, before seriousness took over once again. "I don't know if we'll find anything, but... Even if we don't see each other again, you'll always be in my thoughts, Goro. Thank you for all those wonderful moments we spent together..."</p><p>His throat squeezed painfully. "I should be the one thanking you, for everything..."</p><p>She silenced him with a gentle kiss, before murmuring against his lips. "Go to my sister, okay? She'll help you with Shido, once you explain everything..."</p><p>After he nodded, she slowly released him and pulled back, and Goro's attention fell upon Yusuke, whose eyes were trailing all over him in silence. The ex-detective let him with a gentle smile, aware that his lover was memorizing as many details of him as he could before they had to go on their separate ways. After a long moment, Yusuke's slender arms lifted and wrapped around Goro's shoulders, and the ex-detective let himself be pulled in the embrace, his own hands coming to rest on the artist's hips. Yusuke was taller, but they both arranged themselves so that they could rest their chin on each other's shoulder, heads pressed against one another.</p><p>"Will you be alright?" Yusuke asked quietly, tilting his head slightly to brush his cheek against Goro's hair.</p><p>"I think so." He murmured back. "Taking down the conspiracy won't be an easy task, they'll probably try to silence me, but I'm ready to do what it takes."</p><p>"An arduous task..." Yusuke frowned lightly as he pulled back and stared at him in worry. "This will be dangerous. Promise me that you'll be careful, dear friend."</p><p>"Do not worry, I won't go in there unarmed," A light smirk caressed his lips. "Haven't you heard? I'm quite versed in blackmail and manipulation. Trust me, they won't be as dangerous to me as I will be to them."</p><p> "Such a scandalous scheme," Yusuke murmured, a smile tilting the corners of his mouth. "What a wicked man you are..."</p><p>"The worst," Goro replied with a fond chuckle, before accepting Yusuke's gentle kiss and letting him slip from his arms with a bittersweet smile.</p><p>Then it was Haru who approached him, and she sagged against him with a sigh of regret. Their arms closed around each other, with Haru's head tucked under his chin, and he held her tightly, trying to absorb as much as he could of the comfort and serenity she always inspired in him.</p><p>"I am so angry," she confessed bitterly. "This is all so unfair, we had so little time together."</p><p>How right she was. If only he had been less stubborn and accepted their friendship sooner. "Here's to hoping that our paths will cross once again," he murmured against her hair.</p><p>When she released him, her hands came to rest on his cheeks as she held his face carefully and met his eyes. "Keep us in your thoughts, Goro-kun. We are yours, and we will be for as long as you remember us."</p><p>"How could I ever forget you?" he replied gently. "After all that we went through together, after all that we shared? Trust me, there won't be a moment when I will not be thinking of you..."</p><p>He closed his eyes and rubbed his nose against hers softly, breathing in her scent, before capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. As they separated, she whispered against his lips:</p><p>"No matter how this looks, it is not a farewell... Even if we cannot see each other, we'll still be walking side by side."</p><p>He nodded quietly, gaze lost in the warm brown of her irises, before regretfully tearing his eyes away. Ann was next, closing her arms around his neck to tug him closer as he wrapped his own arms around her waist. She gave him a shaky smile, despite the moisture in her eyes.</p><p>"I know we're supposed to tell you not to wait on us, that you should find someone else to love and live a happy life without being chained to the past, but..." Her smile wobbled, before her composure broke, the rest of her sentence said in a high-pitched trembling voice that tried and failed to keep the tears at bay. "Is it s-selfish if I say that I never want you to move on?"</p><p>"It's not," he immediately replied, earnestly, without a hesitation. "No way I could ever love someone else after all of you. I wouldn't, even if I could..."</p><p>She made a small broken noise and pressed her body against him, and he squeezed her in his arms just as tightly, feeling her gloved hands grip his back as if she never wanted to let him go.</p><p>"I'll miss you, sweetheart..." She said between a flurry of small fervent kisses, as if she couldn't accept any of those being the last one. "I'll miss you so f-fucking much..."</p><p>"I'll miss you too, Ann..." He whispered back to her, feeling a painful squeeze to his heart at the thought of never again feeling those all-encompassing hugs of hers. "You always made me feel welcome and cared for, ever since I met you. I'll always cherish those memories..."</p><p>With obvious reluctance, she slowly let go of him, and he barely had time to gaze at her beautiful eyes before a sturdy mass of tight muscles and tense nerves wrapped itself around him. Ryuji's short hair tickled his cheek as the other teen buried his face against his shoulder.</p><p>"I'm so proud of you, man. So effing p-proud of you..."</p><p>The stutter in his words and the higher note in his voice were obvious telltales, but the ex-detective couldn't help but ask for confirmation.</p><p>"Are you crying?..." He inquired softly, a bit stunned at the display. And then, when a sob answered him, a shaky smile made its way on his face. "Oh God, you are... I can't believe it, is it for me?..."</p><p>"Shut up!" Ryuji's voice was muffled by the collar of his coat, but there was no mistaking the roughness of it. "I'm not c-crying, okay?! And you're still an ass, dude, m-making me care about you so much!"</p><p>He couldn't hold back his chuckle at that, and around them, the rest of his lovers laughed through their own tears as well, as Ryuji moaned brokenly against his shoulder: "Eff you, man, eff you so fucking much..."</p><p>"Language," he said playfully, and laughed as Ryuji shoved him away roughly in aggravation. The other teen's face was red from crying, but he scrubbed at his eyes vigorously, and a valiant grin made its way on his face as he fought against the sorrow.</p><p>"You better kick Shido's ass for us, alright? Make sure that bastard and all his rotten cronies spend the rest of their lives in jail!"</p><p>Goro's eyes darkened with resolve. "You can count on me. They'll have all the time in the world to regret what they did to you."</p><p>"Yeah..." Ryuji bit his smiling lip as he gently punched Goro's shoulder. "...You're awesome, dude. Never let anyone tell you otherwise, 'kay?"</p><p>A rush of warmth spread in his chest, and he turned his eyes away bashfully, his gaze falling instead on Futaba, who dithered for a few seconds before suddenly launching herself and wrapping her limbs all over him like a baby koala. He laughed softly and held her for a while, before she slipped her legs back on the ground and hurriedly wiped her tears. Then, after a sniffle, she pushed her glasses up her nose and cleared her throat.</p><p>"W-well. You did well, Crow. I hereby declare your redemption arc a success. You better get yourself a nice epilogue, now, alright? No more "Redemption Equals Death" trope for you, once is enough."</p><p>He thought of what awaited him still, and smiled self-deprecatingly. "It's a bit early yet for my epilogue, I still have things to take care of. And for that trope, it was the other me who used it before, so technically..."</p><p>She immediately punched his chest in retaliation, and he half-grimaced, half-chuckled at the somewhat weak blow. "Don't joke about this!" She yelped, and continued to take jabs at him until he apologized. </p><p>After she had calmed down, her expression softened and she played with her hair shyly. "Say... Give a hug to Sojiro for me, okay? And tell him... tell him I'll m-miss him, and that he was the best d-dad I could ever hope for, and that... that he b-better take care of you in my s-stead, okay?!"</p><p>Sojiro... His guts twisted at the thought of having to tell him once again that he couldn't bring his children back home. But the emotion in Futaba's voice couldn't be denied. He was about to agree to her request, but then, the words stalled in his mouth as a thought came to him. Instead, after a few seconds, he took a deep breath, before saying bluntly:</p><p>"I won't."</p><p>Futaba did a full body flinch, eyes as wide as saucers. "W-what...?"</p><p>The betrayed expression in her eyes was as painful as a blow, so he hurried to explain: "I won't tell him. You..." His eyes filled with determination. "You'll have to find a way to tell him yourself, okay? Promise me, Futaba. Promise me you'll do everything to find a way to tell him all of this in person."</p><p>"But... I..." Her form seemed to shrivel under the sudden responsibility and her eyes darted away towards the ground.</p><p>Goro brushed his hands gently over her shoulders and upper arms, squeezing them gently.</p><p>"Opening the gates to the Metaverse once again might be impossible, but that doesn't mean we have to give up. If we could... at least communicate..."</p><p>Yes. Yes, if there was at least some way they could reach each other... He could see the realization awakening in Futaba's brain, of what he was asking for, so he added:</p><p>"I know you can do it, Futaba. You're a genius. If someone can find a solution, it is you." A fragile grin made its way on his face. "Of course, I will try to think of a way on my side, too, just like Makoto, so victory will go to the one of us who finds a solution first."</p><p>She raised hesitant eyes to his face, but soon, a spark of defiance lit in her gaze. "...O-okay. You're on, pervy-boy! I s-swear, I'm going to win this one! I'll find a solution so good that it will blow your mind, before you'll even get started!"</p><p>"Deal," he replied with a sparkle of hope mixed with competitiveness and determination. "And we have to swear to never give up until we find one."</p><p>"Of course! No ditching until we can talk to each other again!"</p><p>She held her hand with her pinky extended towards him, and he stared at it in incomprehension before understanding, and he hooked his own pinky with hers with a bashful smile. It looked a bit ridiculous, with her green gloved finger clashing horribly against his golden armored one, but somehow, everything felt better after that little promise.</p><p>Morgana was staring at them hopefully, just like the rest of the team. "You really think we could find a way to communicate?"</p><p>"We can't know without trying, right?" Goro's smile faltered. "It might take a lot of time to find one, but, as long as we don't give up…"</p><p>"You're talking to Phantom Thieves, dude," Ryuji said with a tentative grin. "Givin' up isn't part of our code."</p><p>"Heh," Morgana said with a smile of his own. "Ryuji is right, for once. A Phantom Thief must always go after the treasure he seeks, no matter how hard to reach it is."</p><p>With a gentle nod, Goro lowered himself on one knee to be at his level. Morgana raised his hand, and Goro took the small paw in his hand. His teammate's eyes were shining with pride and fondness.</p><p>"Well, until we meet again, it was an honor to fight at your side, Crow," Morgana said before grinning gently. "You may have joined us not long ago, but you were still an exemplary Phantom Thief. I'm proud of counting you among my teammates and friends." Then, in a quieter voice full of unexpected tenderness, he added: "And in my family, too..."</p><p>God, this was too much. His heart squeezed in his chest painfully. "The same to you, Morgana. I am so lucky to have met someone as kind-hearted as you…" He pressed his brow against the smooth head of his small companion. "Thank you for everything… I hope you'll find a way to become human someday, and that I'll be there to see it when you do."</p><p>"You better be!" His beloved teammate said enthusiastically. "I can't wait to show you how awesome I must look as a human!"</p><p>"You're already awesome just as you are, you know?"</p><p>"Re… Really?" Morgana stared at him in bafflement, before hurriedly regaining control of himself. "I-I mean, of course I am! Where would all of you be without me, huh?"</p><p>Not somewhere Goro wanted to even imagine. Without Morgana, there would have been no Phantom Thieves. Without the Phantom Thieves, there would have been no one for Goro. And with no one for him… he would have still been chained to his self-destructive quest for revenge.</p><p>Yes, Morgana was awesome in his own way, having changed the lives of so many lost teenagers by showing them how to fight back against their own chains. They owed him so much… Goro lifted his hands and gently kneaded Morgana's ears, brushing the pad of his thumbs along the fluffy edges. Their small teammate squirmed with a quiet chuckle.</p><p>"Heh, stop this, it tickles..."</p><p>With a quiet chuckle, he bowed and pressed a kiss to his companion's head. "Please, keep an eye on all of them for me, make sure they don't get into too much trouble."</p><p>He smiled when Morgana nodded enthusiastically, before rising to his feet once again and facing Akira.</p><p>The Thieves' leader stood a bit further, hands in his pockets and utterly relaxed as if he hadn't just shot a god in the face and saved the world not so long ago. But under the devil-may-care facade, it wasn't hard to see the emotion in those gray eyes of his. And Goro could feel, deep down, the tension in the bond between them, as if a hand was holding on tight to the other end, clearly intent on not letting go of it no matter what.</p><p>Goro approached him slowly, his own soul reaching and holding on to his own side of the silver chain. After a few seconds of silence, he said hesitantly:</p><p>"Well... I guess this is the end of the Phantom Thieves, for good this time..."</p><p>"The curtain call, huh..." Akira said with a sad smile. "I hope we gave them a good show that they won't forget anytime soon..."</p><p>His voice trailed off, the silence between them full of unspoken words. Taking a deep breath, Goro reached out to his lover and pulled them together.</p><p>"As I said, I'm not going to let you fade away from their memories," he said in a choked voice, fighting back the sorrow that was welling inside him. "What we did, today, I'll make sure it will not be forgotten. Even if this is the end of the Phantom Thieves, I promise you I will do everything in my power so that our legacy can keep on living..."</p><p>"Another promise, huh," Akira whispered fondly against his ear, his voice carrying an overwhelming emotion, just like the red gloves that dug into the back of Goro's coat. "Then I will make one, too."</p><p>The Phantom Thieves' leader pulled back so that they could face each other and pressed his brow against Goro's. Their eyes met, and the ex-detective marveled at the unflinching determination that he could read in Akira's gray irises while the young man spoke.</p><p>"I promise that we'll do everything in our power to find our way back to you, love. Your heart belongs to us. And we won't let anyone, not even fate, take away our treasure without stealing it back at the first occasion."</p><p>The seriousness in his voice, the unrelenting grasp around their bond, the utter conviction in which he said the words... God, Goro believed him, like he had never believed anything before. With a trembling chuckle, he replied:</p><p>"Then if you do, this treasure will gladly let itself be stolen back, when the time comes."</p><p>It was such a cliché promise to make, but he would treasure it no matter what. Even if they couldn't find a way, knowing that the Thieves would still be fighting to get him back... it made all the difference.</p><p>Overhead, the sound of a helicopter was making itself known, and with a last hug and a frantic kiss, Goro and Akira finally separated, hands grasping at each other even as their bodies pulled apart. And soon enough, a TV news' aircraft could be seen circling closer and closer to the slowly eroding structure of Mementos.</p><p>Despite the glittering lights surrounding them and his lovers' bodies slowly loosing substance, their faces could still be recognized, so with a concerted glance between them, they all pulled back their masks over their faces. Once their identities were concealed once again, Akira resolutely tangled his fingers with Goro's, keeping their hands clasped as they followed the others towards the edge of the last ramp.</p><p>The shouts coming from the crowd soared in a roar of delight as they made themselves seen, and Goro's breath caught in his throat as he saw the multitude of flashes going off in the sea of raised phones. There were so many faces turned towards them, and... he wasn't ready, he wasn't ready at all, to let them see who hid under the mask, to let them learn of the lies he had fostered for all these years. He knew everything would come to light soon, and that there would be nothing to protect the image of the detective prince being torn apart by the judges, the media and the population.</p><p>The numerous police officers waiting at the bottom of the ramp were talking hurriedly in their radios, and Goro winced and unconsciously shrunk on himself, darting his gaze away from the crowd below. No matter his resolution, he still dreaded their reactions and what would follow, especially when he heard the injunctions to surrender shouted by the police. He took a deep breath to try to hold back the rising panic, and felt a gentle hand grasp his shoulder.</p><p>"Head high," Yusuke chided him. "Don't demean yourself, you just saved all these people..."</p><p>He nodded, and after a moment, he forced his spine to straighten once more, letting the courage Yusuke's words gave him and the clench of Akira's fingers around his soothe the panic away.</p><p>With a trembling exhale, he slowly turned his back to the streets below to face his lovers one last time, feeling his eyes burn at the sight of their translucent bodies. They were smiling at him, all of them, gazes full of warmth and devotion, and tears welled up in his eyes, despite himself.</p><p>With a subdued grin, Akira raised his free hand to gently tap his heart as he whispered: "We'll still be here, okay?"</p><p>Goro smiled, bittersweet, and didn't dare to blink away the tears, not wanting to miss the last few seconds of Akira's smile. "Yeah... I know..."</p><p>And he had never spoken truer words. They would stay with him, in his heart and his thoughts, for the rest of his life and whatever awaited beyond.</p><p>The shimmering form of Akira was becoming more and more intangible, and his fingers were slowly slipping between Goro's own, despite his desperate grasp. It felt as if his heart was being crushed in a million of tiny shards. But he knew it was time, and so, with a shaky exhale, he ceased to fight the inevitable. His grasp turned into a gentle caress, a last parting gift to the one that had shared his soul with him. Akira's fingers slipped along his, a ghost of a sensation, until only their fingertips remained in contact. And as the last connection broke, as Akira's loving gaze faded into the setting sun, Goro clung to the sensations, to the fragile ghost of touch and the glint of a smile and the echo of soft-spoken words that he murmured back at the softly dissolving lights surrounding him.</p><p>"...Love you too... all of you…"</p><p>He stayed like that for a long while, suspended in the moment, trying to commit each and every little detail to his memory so that he would never forget. His heart felt on the brink of shattering, and the sorrow threatened to drown him, but still, a soothing calm had settled over his mind after their bittersweet parting. This time, the wound caused by the loss wasn't the raw and ugly torn limb from before. He was alone and brokenhearted, but... his soul felt at peace. The burning love that shone like a lighthouse in his heart was a promise, something that held the pain at bay, that reminded him that he had been loved just as much, and that maybe, one day, they would see each other again.</p><p>With a sad smile, he brushed at the place over his heart, accepting the feelings and letting them become a part of him, of the mass of emotions that formed Goro Akechi. He welcomed them all, both the sadness and the love, the longing and the devotion, and the beautiful memories that time would never steal away from him.</p><p>When Goro faced the streets of Shibuya once again, the peaceful feeling that had taken hold of his soul had spread to his whole body, and he let his feet take the lead, walking serenely down the crumbling path of bones. He could see agitation at the bottom of the ramp, police officers holding back the crowds, vehicles with flashing beacons screeching to a halt, weapons and floodlights pointed at him. He heard the shouted orders, backed by the howling sirens, but he couldn't bring himself to care as he continued his slow descent. Despite the increasing frenzy his approach seemed to cause, no one dared to step foot on the cognitive bridge.</p><p>Just like the skeletal structure under his feet, the feathers ruffling his neck were starting to shimmer too. Goro could feel his new coat slowly peeling away from his shoulders, the gauntlets melt along his fingers, the heavy boots loosen around his shins. A deep pang of sadness seized his chest when Sampo and Metatron's presences inside him flickered and dimmed like dying candlelight. He wished they had had more time together. He brought his hand one last time to his mask, lifting it gently from his face. In his hand, the curved metal sparked and burned, and then its light slowly faded away along with Sampo and Metatron's voices, his personas sending him quiet murmurs of comfort with their final words.</p><p>With a tired and resigned smile, Goro lifted his hands and made his way down the last meters of the crumbling ramp. As he set foot on the asphalt, the last of Crow's outfit finally disappeared, leaving only Goro Akechi, ex-detective turned thief, his face and lies bared to the world.</p><p>Despite the cuffs that closed around his wrists, he held his head high.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there we are... Don't worry, I promised you a happy ending, and we still have a full chapter before the end of Catalyst to make everything right again! I hope the second part of this chapter wasn't too long, though, and that you're not too lost with the amount of revelations I dumped on you ^^ Don't hesitate to leave a comment if you have questions, I will answer them! Every part of the story is clear in my mind but I may have mixed things up and forgot to write down some details, with all the back and forth I did while writing the second part XD</p><p>I did some sketches for this chapter, but none that pleased me... If I manage to finish one, I'll add it to this chapter later ;-)</p><p>There still a loooot of work to do on chapter 10, and holidays will take me away from my computer for some time. I hope to have it finished by August 23rd, but it might take a bit more time (I'll edit the notes here once I have a better grasp of the work still needed). Hopefully, the wait will be worth it!</p><p>EDIT : someone asked for some visuals of Sampo and Crow's outfit, so here we are: a 3D model of Sampo, the 1st draft of Akechi's outfit, and the WIP of this chapter's illustration, "Begone" (with updated outfit). I'll update those notes if I manage to finish the illustration :-)</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://i.imgur.com/ooye2Wy.jpg">Sampo</a><br/><a href="https://i.imgur.com/0QzVCe6.jpg">Sampo + Holy Grail 3D models side by side</a><br/><a href="https://i.imgur.com/DDMxZ30.jpg">Crow's new outfit (1st version)</a><br/><a href="https://i.imgur.com/5GfBmvI.jpg">Begone (work in progress)</a></p><p>EDIT : my apologies, I didn't make as much progress on chapter 10 as I thought, and I had a hard time focusing on the fic these past few weeks :-/ Progress is ongoing but really slooow... I may have to split chapter 10 in two parts because of its length; if that's the case, I'll try to post the first part on 09/13 ! Sorry for the delay !</p><p>EDIT 09/13 : still working on chapter 10... I decided to keep it as a single chapter and post it all at once, as there might be some modifications I might need to make on the first half as I finish the second one. Chapter is now 20k long, and I still have a lot of work to do, but the harder part is finished, so I hope it will be faster from now on! New deadline is 09/27, sorry again for the delay!</p><p>EDIT 09/28 : and a new delay, sadly... -__- We're at 24k words for ch.10, and only four big scenes left to write. This chapter is giving me hell...</p><p>EDIT 10/11 : only two scenes left! Ch.10 should be done in 2 weeks, 3 weeks max !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Your Voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the aftermath of Shibuya's battle, the last Phantom Thief must face Shido's conspiracy… and hopefully find a way to reunite with his lovers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it, the final chapter of Catalyst! Sorry for the time it took, hope it will be worth the wait ;-)</p><p>Not a P5 song for this chapter, this time, but one which had a HUGE influence on the story and inspired the whole chapter and ending. Wait for the end of the chapter before listening to it, as I see it as the credits song of the story :-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i></i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>I must try to flood this fire<br/>
To stop the pain and start to heal<br/>
To be the one you most admire</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>I can’t give up, I have no choice<br/>
When all your words fall on deaf ears<br/>
I will be your voice</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>I have returned<br/>
From the kingdom come and all beyond that burned<br/>
I've come from an age<br/>
Immersed in a mighty force of mortal rage</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i></i><br/>
</p>
</div><hr/><p>"…and after that… well, you know the rest."</p><p>Goro waited in apprehension as he watched Sae rub her brow with a tight expression. The tenseness in her whole body made him anxious, but he couldn't fault her, not after everything he had just told her. She breathed out slowly from her nose, as if she was trying to keep her calm, so Goro hesitantly said:</p><p>"I know it's a lot to take in, but…"</p><p>"Shut up," she cut him off sharply. "Just. Shut up for a minute."</p><p>He obediently closed his mouth, afraid of raising her ire more than it already was. The tense silence that fell on the interrogation room afterwards felt thick enough that it could be cut with a knife.</p><p>Sae sighed. Aggressively. Goro cringed.</p><p>"I have…" She began, voice tense with barely restrained anger. "…so many things I want to say. First of all, how much I am disappointed in you, Akechi-kun."</p><p>It wasn't as if he had expected any better, but the words still hurt. Even if he definitely deserved them.</p><p>"I still can't believe that you killed all those people," she continued, and he tore his gaze away from hers, incapable of handling the judgment in her eyes. "You're an intelligent young man. What made you think that going down this path was a good idea?"</p><p>"I... I didn't see any other way," he murmured weakly, feeling the guilt eat away at him once again. "Getting back at my father was the only thing in my mind, at the time. The lives I had to take to get at him, they were meaningless to me..." He bowed his head in shame. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry that my actions caused so much grief..."</p><p>"You better be!" Her raised voice made him flinch. "The only reason I'm still willing to hear you out is because of what the Phantom Thieves did for everyone the other day. But that certainly doesn't excuse your actions from before."</p><p>"I know," he agreed quietly. </p><p>"I understand that you were under orders, and that you had to play your part, but… murder, really? How could you resort to such a terrible thing?..."</p><p>Her dismay and disappointment shouldn't have affected him so much, but God, how it pained him nevertheless. He and Sae had never been very close, but she had still been a role model for him ever since he started working as a detective. As much as he resented her for obsessing over her work at the detriment of those around her, he had still admired her dedication and sense of justice.</p><p>The weight of her judgment felt heavier and heavier on his conscience. Was it how it felt to disappoint one's guardian? As fucked up as it felt, Sae was still the closest to a parental figure he had had during these past few years. But he had never thought that her opinion of him would matter as much as it did.</p><p>"I'm sorry..." He said once again, feebly. "The first victim... it was an accident. But I didn't know what to do after that. I thought... I convinced myself that it was too late to go back anyway, and... and that as long as Shido paid for everything in the end, it would be alright. Every crime I did would be... justified... I'm sorry..."</p><p>He didn't know what else to say, eyes trained on a stain on the table, and he vaguely saw Sae put a hand to her brow, lips pressed tight as she gazed at him. After a while, she sighed and sagged in her seat.</p><p>"No," she said in a defeated tone. "No... I must apologize too. I was too absorbed in my work and my ambition to realize something was wrong."</p><p>Full of confusion, his eyes darted at her and met her gaze. Instead of the anger he had expected to find, there was only sadness and tiredness.</p><p>"I am your mentor," Sae continued softly. "I was supposed to be there for you. I was supposed to be someone you could trust and come to with your problems. That you found yourself in such a situation and had to deal with it alone, means that I, as the adult responsible for you, failed you."</p><p>She breathed in harshly. "In a way, we all failed you and your friends. Children like you should never have to shoulder such burdens because of our failures as adults. That you, Makoto and all the others had to go through such hardships, without anyone realizing what you were going through..." Sae closed her eyes and pressed a hand over them, before adding in a weak whisper: "God, if only I hadn't let myself become so blinded by my ambition... I should have realized sooner... I should have..."</p><p>Her breath hitched strangely, and Goro stared at her in silence, unsettled by the defeated attitude in someone he had always seen as strong and proud as her sister. The change of heart hadn't been kind to Sae, but combined with what had happened to Makoto, it was no surprise that it had taken its toll on the young woman. For a moment, he wondered if Sae had been the right person to ask for help in defeating the conspiracy, if the loss of her sister and of her drive as a prosecutor had left her too weak for the task ahead.</p><p>But one look at her eyes, as she forcefully regained control of herself and straightened once more, told him all he needed. The hardships she had faced hadn't broken Sae, only strengthened her resolved to see justice brought to the ones responsible for her sister's death. The slow-burning flame of determination that shone through her eyes as she met his gaze unflinchingly once again was enough to chase the doubts away. Yes, Sae was the only one he could trust to help him against Shido's associates, no matter the obstacles that would inevitably be sent their way.</p><p>Holding her sharp gaze back, he told her quietly: "I am still responsible for the crimes I committed. The decision to proceed with Shido's orders was mine to make. And I will face judgment as you see fit. But I want to make sure that all the people involved in those crimes face justice too."</p><p>Tapping her manicured nails on the table, Sae's expression tightened once more. "Masayoshi Shido, huh? You realize that accusing such an eminent political figure won't be easy? Even with his confession after the elections, there's hardly been an investigation in the crimes that he claimed. As far as I know, he wasn't even interrogated, he's just been confined to a private clinic ever since."</p><p>"That's the reason why I wanted to talk with you," Goro said with seriousness. "My trial as a Phantom Thief will be widely talked about. I plan to assume my own defense, and people won't have a choice but to hear what I will have to say. I asked for you because I will need help to make the truth comes to light during the trial."</p><p>Her stern frown turned into confusion.</p><p>"Wait a minute. <i>You</i> are the one who asked to see me?"</p><p>"I am, yes. Why?"</p><p>For a moment, she frowned pensively. "I thought that you knew, but... I was suspended from my duties in November, on the day of the... the accident. The director said that I was responsible because of my inability to arrest the Thieves in time..." Her frown deepened. "But he was the one who asked for me this morning and told me to come here to interrogate you."</p><p>Her sharp gaze met his, full of questions. "I thought he wanted me back to work but... You said the SIU director is one of Shido's associates. Does he know of your role?"</p><p>"Ah, he does, yes," Goro nodded hesitantly. "A few years back, I learned from his shadow that he used forged evidence to advance his career. That's how I convinced him to work for Shido, at the time."</p><p>She shook her head in disbelief. "Then why did he agree to let you see me? You're a threat to their conspiracy. Why wouldn't he assign someone on their side to your case, if you're..." She trailed off when she saw his sheepish expression and sighed once again. "…What did you do?"</p><p>He smiled awkwardly. "I <i>may</i> have reminded him that Shido is in no state to use the evidence against him anymore, but that I have no such claims. And that he better reconsider where his loyalties lie."</p><p>Sae's gaze turned thunderous. "Akechi. This is blackmail."</p><p>He cringed and pulled back a lock of hair behind his ear. "I know, I know… But if it helps, what really convinced him is the fact that before I defected, Shido gave me the order to eliminate him." At Sae's horrified stare, he nodded somberly. "The conspiracy didn't want any loose end, and the director wasn't useful to them anymore. The only reason he's still alive right now is because they need him to prosecute me. Once I'm gone, he's next on the list."</p><p>"And it was enough to change his mind?"</p><p>"Yes. It's not loyalty that ties him to Shido, only cowardliness. And for now, allying with us to make the conspiracy fall before they can get to him is his only way out."</p><p>Sae frowned. "From what you told me, I don't think it's wise to make a deal with him. If his loyalty is so fleeting, what's to say he won't turn against us as soon as the occasion presents itself?"</p><p>"You're right, he will most likely defect as soon as he secures some new political alliances. But until then, that's one less obstacle for us."</p><p>She stared at the table in silence for a long moment, before sagging on her seat and letting out a wounded noise. "…I still cannot believe Shido's conspiracy reached this deeply," she whispered harshly. "I knew this offer for a promotion seemed too good to be true, but to think they were manipulating me for so long…"</p><p>The anger in her voice was painfully familiar. It was a tone that Goro had often heard from Makoto, whenever they came across a situation that revolted her. He knew no words would soothe the pain of betrayal she must have been feeling. For as long as he had known her, Sae had always trusted the SIU director, seeing him as a mentor of sorts. Just as it had been for Yusuke, learning the truth about someone that she respected so much was a harsh revelation.</p><p>In the silence that followed, the distant clamor coming through the barred window could be heard once again, rising from the crowd of protesters massed in front of the detention house. It was too far to make out words, but Sae still sent a tired glance at the window.</p><p>"It's still a riot out there…" She said with a frown. "They planned to keep you at the police precinct, but with the protesters almost storming the building the other day, it's no wonder they brought you here instead."</p><p>"Well," Goro replied pleasantly, trying to lighten the mood, "knowing what I know of the precinct's cells, I'm quite partial to the change in scenery. The detention house's cells are much more luminous, and the food is quite…"</p><p>His charming smile fell flat when she only gave him an unimpressed stare, and he hurriedly regained his humble demeanor from previously. "Sorry…"</p><p>Sae sighed tiredly as she reordered the files spread on the table. "I don't know what the protesters hope to achieve. It's not like the police will release you just because they're asking."</p><p>"And I don't want to be released," Goro said with determination. "This trial will be closely watched by a lot of people who will want to know what the Phantom Thieves have to say. There will be no better opportunity for me to bring the conspiracy's wrongdoings to light." </p><p>"You realize this will be no easy task, right?" Sae asked quietly, throwing an uneasy glance at the inactive security camera in the room. "They will most likely do everything in their power to discredit you. If we want a chance to win, you need to tell me how you plan to proceed."</p><p>So he explained his plan to her. He told her of all the evidence he and the Thieves had acquired and that he planned to reveal during the trial and the fail-safes he had put in place if those documents were "lost" in the meantime. And more importantly, he told her about the testimony he planned to give about the inner workings of the conspiracy.</p><p>Sae watched him grimly.</p><p>"You know what it means. If you admit to your participation in Shido's plans, you will be judged in turn. The jury won't go soft on you, especially with how much time and effort the police spent on catching the culprit behind the mental shutdowns. Your popularity as a Phantom Thief won't help either. They don't want to lose face any more than they already did. Even if you're not twenty yet, they will send you to prison. You might be facing a life-long sentence for what you did... and some people will even push for capital punishment..."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>He felt calmer that he probably should, given the circumstances. The dread of what the future held in store for him was hard to ignore, but the will that drove him helped to keep the fear at bay.</p><p>"I'm not… My life is not my own anymore. It belongs to the Phantom Thieves, and I don't regret it at all." His gaze dropped to his hands. "They sacrificed everything to save me, they gave me a chance to right the wrongs I did, to become someone better than I ever was, and… I will return the favor. I owe them, Sae-san, I owe them so much… They gave meaning to my existence, a reason to live for, happiness like I never knew before."</p><p>Goro raised his eyes to his ex-colleague once again, voice softening while a sad smile tugged at the corners of his lips.</p><p>"Knowing that I can do this for them, that I can speak in their defense and finish what they started… I will do it, and see to it that all that they fought for come to its just conclusion."</p><p>She watched him quietly for a while, before whispering: "They meant a lot to you…"</p><p>"They mean everything to me," he corrected her.</p><p>He saw her open her mouth, but she visibly held back her words and pinched her lips after a second.</p><p>"I understand," she finally said quietly. "Makoto…" Her voice hitched, and Sae cleared her throat before continuing. "My sister spoke of you often, and with fondness. I knew the two of you had become close friends, but I never imagined that you two were tied to the Phantom Thieves. Now I think I understand better why she was so secretive during those last few months…"</p><p>The pained mix of fondness and regret in her voice echoed with Goro's own feelings. Day after day, he couldn't stop reliving those precious memories of his friends, of what they had shared, of what they went through together. God, how he longed to see them again, so much...</p><p>"It is hard to explain, the bonds that link us, and the drive that pushed us forward..." He gave Sae a weak smile. "I don't think it can be put into words. We shared something unique, all of us, something that people who never experienced the Metaverse could never understand. I don't know if it was the same for them, but... they understood me, they knew what I went through, and they accepted me, made me a part of them. It often feels like they have always been there, at my side, and..." He suddenly became aware that he was rambling, lost in the memories of his lovers, and felt red creep on his cheeks. "Ah, sorry Sae-san. I let myself be carried away..."</p><p>She huffed quietly. "You certainly seem quite taken with them, huh?"</p><p>Her sharp eyes were staring at him once again, and Goro suddenly remembered with a chilling feeling that this was Makoto's big sister and guardian he was facing, and that obviously, there was <i>one</i> question that anyone with such a responsibility would ask and…</p><p>"Just, tell me Akechi-kun…" Sae asked with an imperceptible tightening around her eyes. "You didn't… try to do anything weird to my sister, right?"</p><p>"Of course not, Sae-san, I am not that kind of person!" Goro lied with the desperation of a man who was facing an imminent and gruesome death, trying with all his might not to think of the color of Makoto's bra, or the way she had held him down and asked him to submit, or the little mewls she produced each time he… oh fuck, this wasn't working at all.</p><p>Luckily, it seemed that his lying skills were still enough to fool Sae, or maybe she didn't want to consider her little sister and her ex-colleague together in bed. To Goro's deepest relief, she didn't press the subject, but he still hurriedly changed the topic of their conversation.</p><p>"Anyway..." He grinned tentatively. "I couldn't help but notice that you kept saying "us" when talking about the trial. Does this mean that you're willing to help me, then?"</p><p>His question was met with an unimpressed stare. "Was there even a doubt? You know very well that I won't rest until my sister's murderers are behind bars. If that means working with you to bring them down, then I'll do what I have to do. For Makoto."</p><p>"But just for the record," she added sternly, "I still haven't forgiven you for all the things that you did, Akechi-kun. And I can't promise that I will." Her expression softened. "But we have a common goal in locking the real culprits behind bars. And... I feel like I can trust you to make things right."</p><p>He nodded solemnly. "I won't disappoint you again, Sae-san. And as I said, I will accept judgment for my crimes. If I must rot in prison for the rest of my life, then so be it, but I will do everything in my capabilities to help you bring down Shido and his supporters."</p><p>She frowned in worry. "You're aware of the danger, right? If Shido is as powerful as you say, his allies won't let you testify. They will try to silence you. I will do what I can to keep you safe, maybe see if you can be placed under witness protection but… I'm not sure it will be enough to dissuade them."</p><p>"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Goro replied. "Stopping people like Shido from abusing their powers, this is what the Phantom Thieves are about. I <i>have</i> to do this."</p><p>They held gazes for a long while, Sae looking at him as if she was passing her own judgment, and he held himself straight, unwilling to let her see the slightest hesitation in his stance. Finally, after a minute, she relented.</p><p>"...I will be back tomorrow then. We can start working on your defense speech, and see how to bring the topic to Shido's wrongdoings during the trial."</p><p>The tension in his spine relaxed, and Goro let his breath escape slowly from between his lips. He already felt more confident, having Sae on his side. With what awaited him, there weren't a lot of people he was willing to trust with having his back. But he knew he would be able to count on her. Once set on a path, Sae was absolutely relentless.</p><p>He helped her put her documents back together. While she sorted the papers back in her leather briefcase, he saw her pause a few times, her mouth opening and closing without a word, but it wasn't until everything was back in order and she was ready to leave that she seemed to find the courage to say what she wanted to say.</p><p>"Akechi-kun..." Her voice was soft, almost kind, and he stared at her in concern. "I know what you said about your friends still being alive, but… you know that they died, right?"</p><p>"And they came back," he added right away. </p><p>"I'm talking about the accident in November." She swallowed and looked away for a moment. "Their bodies were identified without a doubt. I saw my sister. I was there for the funeral." He felt her gaze fall upon him once again. "You <i>know</i> that they died."</p><p>As much as it hurt to admit, he had to concede this point. "Yes, I know."</p><p>"So what you saw on that tower… are you sure it was really them?"</p><p>He met her eyes unflinchingly. "Please, Sae-san, do not disregard what I told you. I know what I saw, I know what I heard, I know what I <i>felt</i>. It was them alright, this wasn't an illusion." When he saw her hesitate, he almost growled. "You saw them too, just like half of Shibuya's population did. There are hundreds of videos of our fight, there are thousands of people to testify that the Phantom Thieves were up there with me, alive and kicking."</p><p>"I know," she replied tiredly. "But everyone saw them disappear. And from what you told me of this world, it can shape itself based on your own thoughts. Couldn't it be possible that it was your wish to see them again that manifested something so realistic, that we were all so ready to believe?"</p><p>"It wasn't," he replied sharply. The bond he shared with Akira was still present, dulled but not slack like it had been after the accident. Goro kept a hold of it like a man to a symbol of faith, the tangible proof that his lovers were still out there, even if he could not reach them. "I told you, what we shared is not something that can be understood by anyone else. I cannot explain, but I have my own proof that it was them, for real."</p><p>"I understand. But…" Sae hesitated, before adding: "Grief can do terrible things to people. And denial is a symptom of it... You cannot simply dismiss it as if..."</p><p>"I am not in denial," Goro cut her off with frustration. "Trust me, I am more than familiar with the five stages of grief and I already experienced them after the accident, when I thought I had lost them for good." His gaze focused on Sae unflinchingly. "To be frank, it seems to me like <i>you</i> are the one in denial, Sae-san. You saw the videos of our battle, you <i>know</i> that it was Makoto up there with me. So why are you trying to dismiss her as some sort of hallucination?"</p><p>He saw Sae flinch at his words, before she pulled herself together.</p><p>"I am… I am still mourning for my sister," she said quietly. "I still have a hard time accepting that she's gone. But you coming here and telling me that she's still alive, even if we cannot reach her… I'm sorry, I want to believe you, but this is too difficult to accept."</p><p>The words felt like a slap to his face. "What? How can you say that?!" He almost roared. "They are still there! Makoto is still there! That means there is a chance we can see them again!"</p><p>"You don't understand!" Sae replied in a cutting tone. "Death is final. It's <i>supposed</i> to be final. There's something… reassuring, in knowing that we cannot do anything about it, that we can only grieve for our loved ones and then move on, as painful as it is." Her voice broke. "But this… uncertainty, it is terrible. That there would be such a minuscule hope of seeing Makoto again, but knowing that the chances of that happening are so low they are almost non-existent... There cannot be closure, in a situation like this."</p><p>"So what?" Goro said scathingly. "You would prefer to just write her off as dead and forget about her?"</p><p>"Of course not!" Sae sighed violently and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Trust me, I would do anything to have my sister back. But all that you told me, I… I don't know what to think of it."</p><p>She straightened, expression tight from the stress. "I'll need time, to sort my feelings about this… Until then, we should concentrate on your trial. I'll see you first thing in the morning so that we can start on it."</p><p>She finally left after a tense and curt goodbye, and he watched her go in silence, before a guard came to accompany him back to his cell. All the way there, his thoughts swirled like a kicked beehive, uneasy and restless after his discussion with Sae. He heard the door of his cell close behind him, the key turn into the lock, and he was left alone, grasping compulsively at the silver bond in his soul and wondering, for the first time since the collapse of the Metaverse, if the tension in it was as real as he thought it to be.</p>
<hr/><p>"So… You admit to being one of the so-called Phantom Thieves?"</p><p>"I do, yes."</p><p>"Since when have you been a member of the group?"</p><p>"I only joined them recently. In early November, the eight or ninth, I believe."</p><p>"There are many charges held against you and your accomplices. Blackmail, defamation, obstruction of justice, murder... Are you aware of them?"</p><p>"I am, yes."</p><p>"Concerning your accomplices, the investigation team analyzed the videos that were taken on the 24th of December, as well as correlative evidence. They came to the conclusion that the masked individuals who were seen with you on that tower held many similarities to the teenagers caught in the terrorist attack in front of the Diet building on November 18th. Here is a list of their names. Can you confirm that they were indeed the rest of the Phantom Thieves?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"The evidence is pretty conclusive at this point, this is just a formality. I'll ask once again, were your accomplices the seven teenagers caught in the terrorist attack on the Diet Building on November 18th?"</p><p>"...Yes."</p><p>"And do you admit your involvement in that attack?"</p><p>"What? Of course not. I had nothing to do with it."</p><p>"Then can you explain to us how you alone managed to survive? The security cameras of the crossroad clearly show you leaving the group and walking away, only ten minutes before the accident. Quite the lucky coincidence, isn't it?"</p><p>"It wasn't <i>lucky</i>. And as I said, I had nothing to do with what happened."</p><p>"No? Then maybe then you can tell me how the truck driver seemed to be the victim of a psychotic breakdown? As you may know, those have been plaguing Tokyo for the past few years and recently been connected to the Phantom Thieves' abilities. If not you, then who could have caused such a reaction at such an opportune time?"</p><p>"That... that's ridiculous... Are you accusing me of killing my teammates?"</p><p>"Did you not? Only someone who possessed the same arcane powers as you and your accomplices could have caused such a deliberate "accident". And you had many reasons to want to get rid of them."</p><p>"What kind of nonsense is that? They are my friends! Why would I do such a thing?"</p><p>"For fame, mainly. You have been quite the celebrity figure these past few years, Akechi-san, but obviously, the popularity of that little group of vigilantes started to impede on your public reputation. Even when public opinion of them was at its lowest, people talked more about the Phantom Thieves than about you. Surely, that must have been quite the blow."</p><p>"So what? I would have turned against them because I didn't want to share the spotlight with them?"</p><p>"You tell me. Not even a few weeks later, you supposedly save the city from a "god", aided by the ghosts of your victims..."</p><p>"They weren't <i>ghosts</i>!"</p><p>"...and let yourself be caught and unmasked while they disappear, leaving you the sole recipient of the public's gratitude." </p><p>"Is this the story you were paid to go with? You know fully well that the attack could have been orchestrated by someone else, the driver could have been blackmailed, his family threatened! Someone high up wanted to get rid of us before we could expose what he..."</p><p>"Think carefully before you start throwing unfounded accusations. Do you have any proof concerning your own version of the events?"</p><p>"You don't have any proof of what you said either. This is all conjecture."</p><p>"Of course. But I know for a fact that your "friends" couldn't have been on that tower with you. As to quell once and for all the wild rumors about how they supposedly faked their deaths, investigation has made DNA analysis of the victims' ashes. And we have confirmation that the bodies which were cremated are truly those of the persons you recognized as your teammates."</p><p>"...You went through their ashes? Did you even ask permission to their families before…"</p><p>"The Phantom Thieves are dead. They couldn't have been present on that tower. And once again, this leads me to believe that their tragic death, then miraculous intervention, and maybe the whole battle as well, were only a scheme from your part to seize their fame and make it yours."</p><p>"Again with that far-fetched theory? What are you trying to do, convince everyone that the Phantom Thieves are no more? They are still <i>here</i>. Everyone saw them on the tower."</p><p>"Then can you explain to us how you... what, brought them back to life?"</p><p>"I didn't <i>bring them back to life</i>, they simply came to my help."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"Just like they always did whenever people posted requests on the Phansite. I needed their help. I called for them. They heard my request. They came. They..."</p><p>"They couldn't have come to your help. The Phantom Thieves are <i>dead</i>."</p><p>"They are not."</p><p>"Once again, we have proof, irrefutable proof, that the Phantom Thieves were killed. So what proof do you have that they are still alive?"</p><p>"...It was them. I... I cannot explain how, but they are still here. They're not gone, they're..."</p><p>"Do you have proof?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Answer the question, Akechi-san."</p><p>"...I don't, no."</p><p>"So, we only have your word that they were real, and not simply magical constructs like the creatures you summoned?"</p><p>"They were real, they..."</p><p>"Yes or no, Akechi-san? Do we only have your word?"</p><p>"...yes."</p><p>"Thank you. Now that we established the possibility that some part of what was seen in Shibuya was just the result of esoteric manipulation, we can address the fact that this supposedly god they defeated could have originated from a similar source, and..."</p>
<hr/>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>"So, the Phantom Thieves really died? But, I mean, they DID come back to help Akechi fight, right? This has to mean something…"</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>"How can she say that it was just a scheme that he engineered?! That prosecutor wasn't there, she has no idea what she's talking about!"</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>"Did you see how angry Akechi-kun was at the end? I never saw him like this in his interviews. But then, that woman said some pretty nasty things about the Phantoms Thieves..."</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>"Yeah well, she can badmouth the Thieves as much as she wants. After what they did for us, I'll believe in them over anyone else!"</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>"They are afraid," Sae said grimly. "They just want to sow seeds of doubt in the public opinion and destroy your influence before you can prove them wrong. Cheap tactics, but it's sadly effective."</p><p>He sat on a wooden bench beside her, trying to contain the fury that was making his hands shake uncontrollably. The sheer powerlessness and humiliation of the previous afternoon were almost overwhelming. That Tano-san, the prosecutor assigned to his case, had found such a vulnerability in his testimony from the start proved that Goro had been far too confident. She was just as ruthless as Sae was, but the cold and calculating look in her eyes had only been an inadequate warning to how manipulative she had proven herself to be. He would not make the same mistake again.</p><p>"Indeed... She knew what she was doing." Fuck, he could barely recognize his own voice, distorted by the spiteful venom that he had barely held back at the end of the session. "Though, I'll admit, I didn't expect the conspiracy to hit so hard from the start."</p><p>Crossing her arms on her chest, Sae bowed her head with a somber expression. "Neither did I. For now, you have the advantage and the trust of the population, but the more she can confuse the jury and cast doubt on your testimony, the easier it will be to turn the public opinion in their favor. We have to act and regain control of the hearing before she can do more damage to you and the Thieves' reputation."</p><p>"I know..."</p><p>Silence fell on the waiting room, only disturbed by the distant murmurs of the courthouse. When Sae spoke again, her voice was softer, a bit unsure.</p><p>"You lost confidence early on... Was it because of what she said about the Thieves being only illusions?"</p><p>When he didn't reply, she sighed softly.</p><p>"I know that it is important to you and that your friends should not be dismissed so easily just because they are gone, but... this is why we lost today. You stubbornly tried to defend an idea that seemed doubtful at best and faltered when you were asked for justification. Your credibility took a hard blow because of that."</p><p>"You still don't believe that they were real," he said bitterly.</p><p>"...no, I don't," she finally said. "I want to, more than anything, but I don't." Her voice lowered to a murmur. "You weren't there for the funerals, Akechi-kun. Whenever I close my eyes, it's Makoto's body that I see. As much as I wish for it to be true, I have a hard time believing that my little sister could come back from this."</p><p>"She did," he said through clenched teeth, but the words sounded weak even to his ears.</p><p>From the corner of his eye, he saw Sae rise to her feet with a tired sigh.</p><p>"No matter what's real or not, you have to change your strategy," she said firmly. "Tano-san found a weakness, and she will strike at it again just to undermine your confidence and credibility. You cannot afford to falter again, or we will lose the trial. Either you can back up your statement with something tangible, or you have to take a step back and cut your losses, understood?"</p><p>He did not reply, her last words barely registering in his mind. On the backrest of the opposite bench, a small blue butterfly rested its wings, and Goro stared at it fixedly, heart thumping a bit wilder in his chest.</p><p>"Akechi-kun?"</p><p>Sae's voice cut through his thoughts, and when he blinked, the butterfly was gone.</p><p>"Yes," he replied curtly. "I heard you, Sae-san. Do not worry, I will not falter again."</p>
<hr/><p>"Greetings, Catalyst."</p><p>When Goro opened his eyes, it was to a now familiar ceiling of deep blue and a haunting melody. The instinctive dread only lasted for a few seconds before he relaxed. The cot he was laying upon held a familiar scent, mostly faded by now, but he still pressed his nose to the flimsy pillow for a few seconds before reluctantly rising to his feet. He half-expected to be back in his Thief outfit, but his clothes were the same as those he wore before falling asleep, and Goro swallowed back a note of disappointment. Igor was silently waiting for him behind his desk, so the ex-detective shuffled towards him through the open door of the cell, noting distractedly that Lavenza seemed to be absent.</p><p>"My apologies for not contacting you earlier," Igor said while Goro sat tiredly in the armchair waiting for him. "But you needed the rest from all the ordeals you had to face, and I didn't think it wise to disturb your sleep by bringing you here."</p><p>"The past few days have been rather hectic," Goro admitted. "The trial has barely begun, but I can tell already that it is going to be much more difficult than I anticipated..."</p><p>"The path you set upon is not an easy one. I commend you for your dedication."</p><p>"Thanks," the ex-detective mumbled. "I don't know if it's going to work or fail spectacularly, but… I don't plan on giving up either way." Then, after a hesitation, he added: "The Thieves didn't give up on me, so it's the least I can do for them… right?"</p><p>His last word tasted like ashes on his tongue, and the insecurity in his own voice made him sick. Igor was watching him casually, fingers drumming softly on the top of his desk, and Goro tried hard not to fidget, apprehension climbing the more he waited for the other man to speak.</p><p>After a while, Igor simply said: "You seem troubled, Catalyst. Is there something bothering you?"</p><p>Bothering him? The word was too weak to describe the turmoil in his mind from the last few days.</p><p>Ever since his first discussion with Sae, he hadn't dared to voice the fear that had started clawing at his heart. But the doubt had been an ever-present prickle under his skin, and it had only grown stronger and stronger the more time he spent thinking about it. The memories of what had happened in Shibuya, of their incredible battle against a god and the roller-coaster of emotions that surrounded it, seemed so fantastical that they felt more like a dream than reality.</p><p>And now, after spending days stuck in a bland cell with only his own mind for company, and having to face and accept the evidence of his lovers' demise in the courtroom, with no proof of what had happened on top of that tower other than the silent bond in his mind, the fear had grown into a deep distress.</p><p>He wanted to know the truth, one that only Igor could provide, but he still dreaded the answer he might get. </p><p>"After we last met," he finally said hesitantly, "when I went to confront Yaldabaoth... A lot of things happened, and I don't know how, or why, and I… I need to know." He met Igor's gaze, a spark of pained resolution in his irises. "I need to know the truth."</p><p>If he had expected some hint from the other man, he would have been disappointed. Igor merely shifted in his seat, still as placid as before. "State your question then. Maybe I can provide an answer for you."</p><p>This was it, then. He swallowed against the dread that was tightening his throat, before murmuring:</p><p>"My friends… the rest of the Thieves… it was them that I saw, right? Were they…" he choked on the words. "…were they real?"</p><p>Igor hummed pensively. "It depends. What does the word "real" mean to you?"</p><p>Goro felt anger bubble in his chest at the vague reply. "You know what I mean! I want to know what I saw, on that tower! Was it them?! Or... or was it just some cognitions based on my own m-memories?..."</p><p>His voice broke. He had seen Futaba manipulate reality around them, twisting the battlefield under their feet to give them the advantage. He had seen adhesive plaster used to seal gaping wounds, bullets and grenades launch from plastic toys, cats turning into buses. Even he had shaped a whole new identity and costume to prevent suspicion, once upon a time. The rules inside the cognitive world could be bent and remade as long as they fitted the expectations of the people involved.</p><p>As Sae suspected, who was to say that, faced with a god he couldn't hope to defeat, his mind hadn't simply twisted the reality around him to give him the allies he needed to win the fight?</p><p>"Is this why you told me to embrace the memories I had of them?" The words seemed to scrap at his throat like glass, and he stared at Igor with betrayal. "Was it all in my head? Was it all fake?"</p><p>God… if they had been nothing more than cognitions and illusions, just like the twisted creature wearing his face on his father's ship, just like the tempting deception speaking in Akira's voice that Yaldabaoth had offered to him… If the silver bond within his soul was just a trick of his own desperate mind… Goro could not bear the thought of it.</p><p>The Velvet Room's guardian held his gaze, some strange emotion flashing behind his eerie smile. "Morgana was born within the Metaverse," he finally said after a few seconds of silence. "I was the one who created him, from the hope of humanity."</p><p>"What the..."</p><p>Shock had wiped away the thoughts in Goro's mind, but Igor ignored him and kept talking. "He was never part of your "real world". His physical body was nothing but a construct based on the perception of those around him. He was simply the personification of a human emotion, given shape. Now tell me... does that make Morgana a fake?"</p><p>The ex-detective stared at him with wide eyes, trying to swallow around that revelation, but then, he felt his heart squeeze painfully. "Of course not! Morgana is... he was... he was a real person! We confided in each other, I held him in my arms, he saved my life countless of times. No matter where he was born, he was real, to me and to the others..."</p><p>"Then why would you think the friends who answered your call, who fought at your side against Yaldabaoth, and who comforted you afterwards would be fake?"</p><p>Goro faltered for a moment, before he spoke again. "But... it's not the same thing... The Thieves, they couldn't have been there with me, not truly. They…" He inhaled sharply. "...They <i>died</i>. I know it. I am not fool enough to blind myself from that truth..."</p><p>"Indeed," Igor said pensively. "And once the body dies, the soul returns to the Sea."</p><p>His thoughts derailed. Igor's words plucked at the chords of some long forgotten memory, something familiar, something he had heard once upon a time.</p><p>"...<i>from the Sea of Souls</i>..." he whispered. "<i>I come from the Sea of Souls</i>..."</p><p>Igor's grin widened. "The words are familiar to you, are they not?" He said, and Goro nodded softly.</p><p>"They are... I heard them, somewhere..." And then, the memory came. "...Robin Hood? I remember now, he... he's the one who said them to me when I met him..."</p><p>The Velvet Room's guardian hummed softly. "All beings of the Metaverse come from the lost souls of humanity. They were people, once, whose souls wandered from the Sea and in time, twisted themselves into the myths and monsters they remembered from their lives. But despite their appearance and broken memories, they still hold a spark of who they were before. Now, did Robin Hood seem like a fake to you?"</p><p>He wasn't. Of course he wasn't. Despite not coming from his own heart, Robin Hood had had his own personality, his own past and origin. Goro had never doubted that he had had an existence outside of him, that he had been a real individual, not just some creature born from the collective unconsciousness.</p><p>"Your friends became part of the Sea. But they walked the Metaverse long before that, they were intimate with it, and through their indomitable will, they managed to tame it. Obediently waiting with the rest of the souls doesn't sound like them, right? Is it so hard to think that they would have rushed to your side when they heard you calling for them?"</p><p>Goro could barely believe it. Slowly, hope began to bloom once again in his chest. Overwhelmed by the realization that Igor's words had uncovered, he fought down against the tears of relief that threatened to spill from his eyes and whispered: "Then... it was really them? Not in body, but their minds, their souls... They were real?... They <i>are</i> real?..."</p><p>"Of course they are," Igor replied, something almost fond in his voice, and the joy in Goro's chest soared at the words. "Their very souls answered your call and fought to rejoin you, and it was your memories and the absoluteness of your belief that lent them shape and substance so that they could fight at your side."</p><p>Oh God... So it had not been an illusion, they had really been there, they had really come back to him...</p><p>"Death could not have kept them away, not with how close you all became," the master of the Velvet Room added benevolently. "The bonds you all weaved together are a marvel to behold, especially the one that connects you to the Trickster. Two wild cards, sharing a mutual trust powerful enough to bring down a god? Neither Yaldabaoth nor I could have predicted such an outcome..."</p><p>The relief was overwhelming. Sighing shakily, Goro sagged against the backrest of his armchair, dragging one of his hands through his hair to give himself some countenance. But nothing could hide the delirious grin that was spreading across his face. Igor's words had lifted a huge weight from his mind, so heavy that now, in its absence, Goro almost felt like he could fly. Akira, Haru, Yusuke, all of them... They still had his back, even now. They really had not abandoned him.</p><p>"Fuck," he whispered fervently. "I love them so much..."</p><p>From the other side of the table, Igor chuckled slowly. "And this is the reason why they managed to return to you. As the Catalyst and unlike the Trickster, you are incapable of initiating your own bonds. But for those who still take the time to reach out to you and weave their own bonds with you, you are capable of a fierce loyalty, one that allows your power to amplify their own potential. You simply needed to reach out through those bonds instead of shying away from them."</p><p>"You knew," Goro said as the realization hit him, and he let a small incredulous laugh. "Fuck, you knew they were still here... Why didn't you tell me when I asked if there was a way to bring them back?"</p><p>Igor's grin seemed to widen disturbingly. "I have been told time and again by other wild cards that I am — I quote — an insufferably cryptic old man with a penchant for obscure advice. Is that a satisfying answer to your question?"</p><p>Goro snorted despite himself. "Not even close, no."</p><p>On the other side of the desk, Igor slowly uncrossed and crossed his hands, his tone turning serious once again. "The truth is: I could not tell you. You had to find the belief that brought them back by yourself. If I had given you instructions, you could have doubted my words, but you could never doubt your own feelings and your bond with the Thieves. Only absolute faith would have allowed the process."</p><p>The ex-detective hummed pensively. "Ah, I see... Having them back should have been impossible, so the slightest doubt could have prevented their return, right?"</p><p>"Indeed." Igor bowed his head lightly in acknowledgment. "Cognition is limitless, but it is still bound by human expectations."</p><p>Limitless, huh? Too bad it didn't work outside of the cognitive world. It was easy to believe that people could come back to life in a place were magic and demons abounded, but the real world was another matter. It obeyed rules, rules that could not be bent or twisted like they were in the Metaverse. Deep wounds required medical attention, plastic guns fired foam darts or water, cats got around on four paws, and dead people stayed dead.</p><p>And still... still...</p><p>He thought of the way Akira carried the smell of a cognitive leather coat in the real world, how Makoto's eyes uncannily glowed in the sunlight, how people became restless when he himself felt angry. How Morgana's mewls became words in their ears, how the silver bond in his mind shone with the light of Metatron's wings, how a blue butterfly had found its way to him earlier today. How cognition seemed to follow them out there, how it <i>affected</i> the real world in a way that shouldn't have been possible.</p><p>Goro's thoughts were running lightning fast, flitting through burgeoning ideas barely explored, ideas which slotted into place between theories and the information that he knew about. It was all still very foggy, but some of those thoughts held a spark of promise. And now, knowing for certain that everything had been real, Goro finally dared to mull over them seriously. He eyed the master of the Velvet Room with some consideration, before saying:</p><p>"Theoretically speaking... Would forcing a change in cognition allow them back into the real world?"</p><p>The other man tilted his head with interest. "If it was, such a thing would require a tremendous change, on a whole different level than what you did to call them back in the Metaverse. You would not have to just change your own perception, but the very rules of death itself, rules that are profoundly ingrained into humanity's consciousness."</p><p>"But you don't deny the possibility."</p><p>Igor chuckled. "I do not. Your group already proved that you were able to defy odds that anyone would have thought impossible." The master of the Velvet Room leaned back in his chair with a satisfied grin. "One thing is certain: I will continue to watch the path you and your friends will make. Who knows what kind of miracles you all are capable of bringing forth?"</p><p>A small smile teased the corners of Goro's mouth. "A miracle, huh... I'll see what can be done."</p><p>Yes, bringing his teammates back would need a miracle. But hell, this wouldn't be the first miracle they pulled together. They had obliterated a god from existence, for fuck's sake. This had to account for something. And Goro was certainly not one for giving up easily, even when the odds were stacked against him.</p><p>Igor's uncanny eyes were staring at him intensely as he said: "The Phantom Thieves might be bound to the Sea of Souls now, but never forget that they are tied to you too, as well as every person they touched. And remember what I said during our first meeting: as long as you hold their memory close to your heart, they will always stand at your side."</p><p>Goro nodded with determination, even as he slowly felt his consciousness ebb away into slumber once again. Whereas his mind had been mired in doubt when he had entered the Velvet Room earlier, his soul was now finally at ease after the turmoil of the previous days. His lovers were still here. It had <i>really</i> been them atop that tower. Not just some wishful thinking of his giving birth to mirror copies of his memories. Their words had been real, their reassurances that they would stay with him had been real. And he knew they would continue to be real, just as he knew that his faith in them would never waver again.</p>
<hr/><p>When he woke up, the next morning, he stared at the ceiling for a long time. The awareness he had gained from his "dream" was still there, as crystal clear as if he and Igor had just had this conversation in the real world. For a few minutes, he stayed immobile, sorting through his thoughts, before he lifted himself up. Gingerly, he sat on the edge of his futon and gazed in silence at the Thieves' photo on his desk, then at the empty space in his cell for a few minutes.</p><p>"You're here..." he finally said, and although his voice seemed weak, there wasn't a doubt in his mind.</p><p>Only silence answered him, but he didn't need any confirmation. It didn't matter to him if this looked like the path to madness. He trusted his lovers. He believed in them.</p><p>And he had a fucking plan.</p><p>With a small laugh, he let himself fall back on the mattress, feeling lighter than he had ever been since the fall of the Metaverse.</p>
<hr/><p>Tano-san was a menace. One would have thought that after she had utterly crushed him during the last hearing, she would relent for a bit and keep some of the worst charges against the Thieves for a more opportune moment. But no, it was clear that she had every intention of continuing her ceaseless onslaught.</p><p>While she spoke in great details of the danger that the Phantom Thieves represented towards society, Goro darted his gaze towards the gallery. The seats were packed to the brim with curious onlookers and eager reporters, but the ex-detective almost sneered when he saw some familiar faces in the audience.</p><p>Of course some of Shido's sympathizers would have come to watch and gloat over Goro's unavoidable fall from grace. He could feel their smugness and self-satisfaction from across the room, and saw them trade mocking smiles and whispers as they stared down at him. It was too soon, much too soon to go on the offensive against the conspiracy, he first needed to derail Tano-san's methodical disgracing of the Thieves. But for a second, Goro's lip twitched in a vicious smile.</p><p>They had grown complacent in their superiority. It was time to make his first move.</p><p>Wrapping himself once again in the pleasant attitude of the detective prince, he turned back his attention towards Tano-san.</p><p>"...having such a dangerous power in the hands of teenagers known for their reckless behavior," she was saying in a deeply concerned tone that sounded quite hypocritical to his own ears. "Two of them were known for having committed assault against public figures and teachers alike, one of them was a dangerous hacker who managed to overthrow Medjed, and another was raised and taught by a fraud. And let's not forget that we had the heiress of one of Tokyo's richest company, who coincidentally inherited her father's fortune when he died after receiving a calling card."</p><p>Goro shook his head. "Are you that desperate to prove your point that you would twist your statement to such lengths? The teacher you are talking about confessed to abominable crimes and has admitted that all the accusations he made against my teammates were false."</p><p>"We have medical evidence that Kamoshida-san was under a lot of stress when he made his confessions. He had a full nervous breakdown in front of the whole student body, and..."</p><p>"And was still proven guilty of what he confessed to," Goro cut her off gleefully, feeling quite satisfied that he could be the one to do so this time. "As for the fraud you were talking about, let's not forget that he was exposed by the Phantom Thieves themselves, so I'd rather say that my teammates did not condone his actions."</p><p>"Then what do you make of the assassination of Okumura-san?" Tano sneered at him. "His daughter was conveniently the one who profited the most from his death."</p><p>He scoffed at that, incensed that she would even accuse Haru of such a thing. Haru, who was the sweetest and more caring person he had ever met, who had still loved her father, despite how horrible the man had become. "Why would the Phantom Thieves declare their intention with a calling card, then? If she had really wished her father dead, if the Phantom Thieves had wished any of their targets dead, there was no need to implicate themselves by sending them a card beforehand."</p><p>"The calling cards are part of the Phantom Thieves modus operandi, everyone knows that. It couldn't have been anyone else than them!"</p><p>"Or it could be the people who wanted Okumura and the other victims gone and had a perfectly convenient scapegoat to pin the murders on."</p><p>A wave of whispers went through the audience when the accusation he had just uttered registered. Tano's gaze turned even colder as she clenched her teeth, and amid the concerned crowd, he could see the condescending smiles of Shido's associates disappear. They were staring at him with enmity, certainly wondering what kind of game Goro was playing. It wasn't like he could accuse them without admitting to the part he had played in all of their crimes, after all. But they had no idea of the lengths Goro was ready to go to attain his goal.</p><p>A righteous fury burned in his chest, at the gall of those self-centered bastards, coming to watch their crooked lawyer spit all over the Thieves' reputation. Enough was enough. It was time they understood just how much they underestimated him.</p><p>It felt as if the tumult of emotions roaring in his chest wasn't coming only from him. There was too much depth to it, a quality and complexity that seemed quite different from his usual anger. It felt amplified, echoed all around him, and he could almost believe that it was his lovers' ire that he could feel, mirroring his own at the arrogance of their opponents.</p><p>
  <i>"Tear them down for us, Crow."</i>
</p><p>Akira's words rose from his memories, a wicked whisper that conveyed Joker's dangerous smirk as much as his implacable resolve. A spark of thrill danced along Goro's spine as he straightened in his seat.</p><p>"Yes," he said, voice loud enough to be heard by all, as he let his gaze wander around the room, before coming to a rest on Tano-san. "I believe my teammates were framed for those murders by the real culprits, people who sought to remove them as a threat while absolving themselves from the crimes they had committed."</p><p>Tano's expression turned full of condescension, but he could see the unease in her eyes and the tenseness in her body as she spoke.</p><p>"What now? Are you going to reveal that there is a huge secret conspiracy behind all those murders, now? Your wild accusations are quite entertaining, but I believe those people you are accusing of such a set-up only exist in your mind, Akechi-san."</p><p>He narrowed his eyes at the prosecutor. "And your attempts at casting doubt on the Phantom Thieves integrity and their continuous existence lead me to believe that those same people are the ones writing your paycheck. Am I wrong?" </p><p>On the other side of the courtroom, Tano-san took a few precious seconds to gather herself, eyes darting towards the whispering audience with a frown, before she hissed furiously:</p><p>"You are delusional."</p><p>"You are afraid," Goro retorted lightly, and no one could have missed how the woman cringed at these words. Ruthlessly, Goro continued: "You and the people you work for, you all fear us because you cannot control us. And you fear us because we are a menace to your twisted vision of the world. This is the real reason why you are trying to erase the Phantom Thieves and what they stand for: so that nothing can challenge your power anymore."</p><p>Tano-san was fuming. "Your accusations are ludicrous! The Phantom Thieves represent a menace to national security! No matter the good they did, their methods are dangerous, without regulation. This is vigilantism at its worst, with them preying on the free will of the public!" </p><p>Goro opened his mouth to protest, but the prosecutor barely took a breath before barreling on, voice covering his own with an onslaught of accusations.</p><p>"Besides, we still have no proof beside your words that the Shibuya incident wasn't a consequence of you and your accomplices' actions! And everyone saw you control giant creatures with unknown powers, who could easily lay waste to this city. Who's to say that you won't turn them against us if we disagree with your actions?"</p><p>No matter how sound her arguments were, it seemed more like a desperate attempt to regain control of the situation, by hurling every accusation she had at Goro's face in the hope of intimidating him. And the more she talked, the more Goro's conclusions about her seemed validated. Tano wasn't just paid to discredit him, she had a personal interest in seeing the justice of the Phantom Thieves eradicated. And that could only mean one thing: someone really didn't want their corrupted desires targeted.</p><p>Well then, it was time to test a theory.</p><p>He smiled lightly at her and said in a honeyed voice. "Ah, I see that you're talking about them in the present, now. It's almost as if you consider them still a risk, despite your claims that they cannot be alive. Could it be that you're not so certain of their demise after all?"</p><p>Score. Tano's nostrils flared when she realized her mistake, before she hurriedly tried to regain her haughty composure.</p><p>"Again with those absurd statements?" She glanced towards the audience with incredulous eyes, as if to make them witnesses of Goro's folly, before focusing on him once again. "Your accomplices were killed two months ago! The Phantom Thieves are no more!"</p><p>Goro narrowed his eyes. "I'm afraid I cannot agree with you on that point."</p><p>"They <i>died</i>."</p><p>The wildness in her eyes as she almost spat the words felt like a victory in itself. <i>Denial</i>, a part of Goro's mind recognized with delight, before he replied: "Yes, but that doesn't mean they are gone."</p><p>"Dead people don't come back to life."</p><p>"Of course not," Goro replied calmly, and he could see the victorious expression spreading on his opponent's face. It was then that he added with a nonchalant shrug: "Then again, you seem to neglect something. Phantom Thieves are not bound by laws and rules. Why should this one be different?"</p><p>Goro held the stare of the prosecutor without flinching, all too aware of the speculation and bewilderment his words were causing. In the gallery, the journalists were scribbling furiously, and a number of cameras went off in his direction. He forced himself to not show the slightest doubt or hesitation. </p><p>By the end of this trial, people would either take his words as madness, or as truth. It would all depend on the next few minutes.</p><p>Voice slow as if she was talking to a particularly dense child, Tano insisted:</p><p>"We have unquestionable evidence that they died. And you still have <i>no</i> proof that the Phantom Thieves are <i>alive</i>."</p><p>"Yet," he told her with a widening smile. "I'll have some by tomorrow."</p><p>An excited murmur traveled through the audience. Some onlookers had lost interest in Tano's monologue during the first part of the trial, but now, everyone was wide awake, and Goro's declaration had clearly captured all their attention.</p><p>A flicker of uncertainty passed on the prosecutor's face, before she scoffed.</p><p>"Really, now. And from where will you pull out such evidence?</p><p>"From you, of course."</p><p>The excitement coursing through the audience turned to confusion at his words, and even Tano-san stared at him incredulously.</p><p>"...What are you saying?" She asked with evident wariness.</p><p>Holding her gaze with confidence, Goro told her calmly: "I'm saying that the Phantom Thieves are going to steal your heart."</p><p>The hush that fell on the courtroom after he spoke was almost deafening. It was as if everyone was holding their breath, stunned by the weight of the words and the meaning behind them. Goro could feel the pulse of his heartbeat thrumming like a war drum through his veins, his senses focused on the panic rising in Tano-san's eyes, seeing the moment where... yes, there. Right there. Something broke in her cold facade, showing for a fraction of second the raw ugliness of her soul underneath. A moment later, her face flushed scarlet, and her expression turned thunderous.</p><p>"Are you threatening me? In front of all these people?"</p><p>"That's not a threat," Goro replied with a pleasant smile, a sense of satisfaction settling in his guts as he leaned comfortably against the back of his seat. "You seem convinced that the Phantom Thieves are no more. This means that you have nothing to fear if your words are true, right?"</p><p>Nothing could stifle the sense of triumph that rose in his chest at the alarmed expression on Tano-san's face and the excitement that was spreading through the whole audience as the murmurs rose to an untamable clamor until the judge was forced to suspend the audience.</p><p>As he waited for the guards to escort him out of the room, Goro grinned and whispered under his breath: "She's all yours."</p>
<hr/><p>The next day, Tano-san did not show up to the courthouse. No explanation was given about her absence, but the trial was postponed until a new prosecutor could be assigned to Goro's case.</p>
<hr/>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>"They say some guys in black suits came to her house and took her away this afternoon. They looked like government officials..."</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>"I can't believe it! If she really had a change of heart, then... does it mean...?!"</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>"Have you been on the Phansite lately? The admin started posting some sort of retrospective of their work. And there's a new poll too: do you believe the Phantom Thieves are alive?"</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>"I dunno... The police made the results of the DNA analysis public, and it seems pretty legit..."</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>"Yeah but... why would that prosecutor withdraw from the trial, if not..."</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>"Sae-san…"</p><p>"It could be anything. A health problem, a family emergency..."</p><p>"You know fully well that's not the case."</p><p>"You threatened her. So maybe she was just afraid of what you could do to her and ran away." </p><p>"To what end? I'm a prisoner, it's not like I could have gone after her."</p><p>"Or maybe the conspiracy made her disappear before she could become a liability. We shouldn't put it past them."</p><p>Goro cut her off with a sigh. "Most likely, but that would mean that they are afraid of the consequences of a change of heart. Even they <i>know</i> that what they're claiming is bullshit, that it really was Akira and the others on that tower with me."</p><p>For the first time, Sae stayed silent instead of contradicting him. In a softer tone, Goro said:</p><p>"You cannot deny that she had a change of heart. And you know what it means."</p><p>She breathed in shakily. "I don't…"</p><p>"They're still here, Sae-san."</p><p>For a long moment, she stayed silent, almost immobile if not for the nervous twitch of her fingers over her pen. He watched her as she avoided his gaze, took note of the uncertainty in her whole posture. This time, the roles had been reversed: he wasn't the one who was doubting anymore.</p><p>"This cannot be possible," she muttered, but it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself. "This would go against nature itself, and..."</p><p>"Please, listen to me..." She met his gaze for the first time since her arrival, and Goro smiled hesitantly at her as he asked in a quiet voice. "What do you want the truth to be? The one that the conspiracy wants you to believe, or the one that you wishes for with all of your heart?"</p><p>She didn't reply immediately, visibly holding back her words. But then, she raised her hands and rubbed her face with a sigh that was somewhat wobbly. Goro waited patiently, and when her eyes emerged from behind her hands, she stared at him with an inscrutable expression.</p><p>"I've been dreaming about Makoto lately," she suddenly said in a rush, as if she was confessing to some heinous sacrilege. "I never remember the dreams, but I <i>know</i> my sister is in them all the time. And it feels..." She hesitated, before letting the rest of the words out. "...significant. Meaningful. Not like normal dreams."</p><p>She seemed almost afraid of the implications, but at the same time, there was a spark of hope in her eyes, the first one he had seen ever since her sister died. Her eyes searched his, as if she was looking for some sort of confirmation, so he replied lightly:</p><p>"It seems to me like you already know what you want to believe, then."</p><p>"Maybe there's some semblance of truth to your claims..." Sae conceded, before she added hurriedly: "But those are just dreams. It is still far from an irrefutable proof."</p><p>Wisely, Goro didn't tell her that he had woken up this morning to the ghost sensation of long fingernails carding through his hair in a familiar pattern. It could have simply been a remnant of his own dreams, but he knew better than that. So, he just smiled at Sae and watched in amusement as she tried to maintain her professional poise and contain the elation she felt, now that she was realizing that there was a chance to get her sister back.</p><p>Maybe his smugness at seeing her finally admit he was right was too obvious, because she cleared her throat and hurriedly regained her seriousness.</p><p>"Anyway, we will have to discuss this at a later time. We have more urgent matters that we need to talk about. It won't be long until a new prosecutor is chosen and the trial resumes." Her expression turned somber as she met Goro's eyes. "Are you ready for the next step?"</p>
<hr/><p>As Goro's trial proceeded, the change in atmosphere was more than obvious. He had seen the news and heard the updates from Sae: now more than ever, the population was abuzz with speculation and excitement. Everything had progressively quieted down after the events of Christmas' Eve, with people slowly going back to their normal lives. But now, everyone was alert and full of anticipation once again, just like during the fight against Yaldabaoth. They all knew things had not ended: no, the real game had barely started.</p><p>The new prosecutor, Noguchi-san, was an older man with a severe expression that the SIU director had grudgingly assigned to the case after Tano-san's resignation. The guy was very strict and made it clear early on that Goro would get no sympathy from him, but as far as they knew, his harshness stemmed from a lack of tolerance for criminals, not from some loyalty to the conspiracy.</p><p>He certainly did not go easy on Goro, but at least, his focus was on dragging the truth out, not on pulling the Phantom Thieves' reputation through the mud. And his determination in finding the real culprits behind the mental shutdowns and put them behind bars was exactly what Goro would need.</p><p>At least, the man seemed reasonable enough to accept that the persons seen on top of the tower with Goro had really been the Phantom Thieves, even if their current fate was still undecided. And although Noguchi-san clearly frowned on the Thieves' methods, he did not deny the positive effects they had and their assistance in stopping criminals.</p><p>Under the sternness of his tone, there was still some grudging and reluctant approbation when he inquired about the Thieves targets. Just like he did, now, as the questions turned towards the most recent ones that Goro had taken care of.</p><p>"Despite the attack and subsequent disappearance of your teammates, there have been many reports of "changes of heart" throughout the city during December." Noguchi-san shuffled through his papers and browsed through some of them with a cautious expression, before he raised his eyes to stare at Goro over the papers he held. "Nothing major, but all of those were tied to requests made on the Phantom Aficionado Website. Were you behind those changes of heart?"</p><p>With a wry grin, Goro answered him. "Ah, guilty as charged." Then, with more seriousness: "If you are aware of those changes of heart, then you know most of the targets were dangerous individuals. The requests posted on the Phansite were desperate, from people who had no other recourse than contacting the Phantom Thieves, despite the terrible rumors about us."</p><p>On the other side of the room, Noguchi grimaced slightly. "Though I frown upon those acts of vigilantism, even I have to admit that your actions probably saved some lives." He put the papers back on the table and watched Goro somberly. "But the changes of heart are not the only actions attributed to your group. There is still the matter of the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns that happened earlier last year. You worked on that case, so I believe you are quite familiar with it, yes?"</p><p>At Goro's nod, he continued: "The case holds too many similarities to the changes of heart caused by the Phantom Thieves. Though the effects are different, they all are tied to a sudden change in the victim's mental state. Is there any link between your... abilities and what happened to those people?"</p><p>So this was it. Tano-san had been determined to put the blame of the mental shutdowns on Goro's teammates, and it had been easy to refute her accusations. But Noguchi-san's question was much more direct, and Goro knew there was no point in lying, not with the direction he was about to take in today's hearing.</p><p><i>"It's showtime,"</i> a beloved voice whispered in Goro's mind, part memory and part something else that the ex-detective didn't dare to define.</p><p>"There is a link, yes." Goro willed his voice to stay calm and confident, but he had a hard time hiding his nervousness. He folded his hands over the desk, as much part of his composed posture as an attempt to mask the trembling of his fingers. "A person with our powers could use them to enact a mental shutdown. Although, I must repeat, the Phantom Thieves never committed such acts. My teammates have only ever worked to save people, not endanger them, unlike the persons who arranged for the mental shutdowns."</p><p>Noguchi's stare was as piercing as an eagle, and he zeroed on the meaning behind Goro's words like a bloodhound. "Could it be that you have an inkling of the real perpetrators' identities, then? And can you confirm that all those shutdowns were enacted by the same people?"</p><p>"Yes. Although for Okumura-san, it wasn't a mental shutdown, it was a poison to imitate its effects."</p><p>Murmurs rose in the audience. From where he sat, he could see some of Shido's associates trade frowns and urgent whispers, and Goro felt a rush of satisfaction at the worry that was climbing through their ranks.</p><p>Noguchi-san frowned. "The autopsy of Okumura-san's body revealed nothing of the sort," he said, but it was clear he was waiting for Goro to explain himself.</p><p>The ex-detective inclined his head in assent. "Indeed. The report was redacted before being handed over to the investigation team, as to erase any mention of the poison. Okumura-san had become a liability to some powerful men, and they used the fact that the Phantom Thieves were going after him to both dispose of him and pin the previous mental shutdowns on my teammates."</p><p>He could feel the confused scowls of Shido's sympathizers weighting on him. Although increasingly worried, they still didn't believe him capable of implicating himself, not after everything he did. The conspiracy knew how much his reputation meant to Goro Akechi, the beloved detective prince of Tokyo. Playing the role of a Phantom Thief would still make him a hero in the public's eye, but revealing the murders he had committed would destroy everything for him. His whole life, all that he had striven for, would be ruined.</p><p>They thought him selfish, arrogant, a coward.</p><p>They were wrong. Goro wasn't the Detective Prince anymore. He was a Phantom Thief, and he knew what he had to do.</p><p>Impervious to the increasingly agitated murmurs of the audience, Noguchi-san jotted down some notes, gaze darting back to Goro with a scrutinizing expression. "This is a huge accusation to make, Akechi-san. Do you have proof for those allegations?"</p><p>"Our hacker got her hands on the real autopsy, as well as the mail exchange that asked for such an alteration. And I have some incriminating recordings of phone conversations I had with one of the major endorsers. They are stored on a secure server. I can give you the link."</p><p>Noguchi-san paused, his sharp gaze focused on Goro. He clearly realized that something was going on, but to his credit, the man accepted the opening that Goro was giving him and asked gravely:</p><p>"So you are familiar with the persons behind the mental shutdowns? Who are they, and how did you get in contact with them?"</p><p>The moment of truth. Goro slowly unfolded his hands and flattened them against the surface of the desk as he wet his lips. He might have been alone at the stand, but he could easily imagine the rest of the team surrounding him, supporting him unconditionally, trusting him to do the right thing. This, more than anything, was what gave him the courage to speak his next words.</p><p>"As you know, I only became a Phantom Thief recently. But before that…" His voice faltered, and Goro took a deep breath to calm himself, before he announced clearly: "Before that, I was a hitman for Masayoshi Shido and his associates, and the one who enacted the psychotic breakdowns and mental shutdowns under their orders."</p>
<hr/><p>The uproar his revelation had caused in the courtroom had been terrifying. The trial had to be adjourned, and for a few days, Goro didn't dare look at the TV news nor ask Sae about the reaction of the public on social networks.</p><p>Just like they had planned back in December, Ohya's article finally went out, exposing some of the evidence Goro had given her as well as shedding light on the ramifications of the conspiracy and how deeply rooted into the system they were. One part of her article was centered around a colleague of hers, targeted because she had gotten too close to a man in Shido's close circle, and Goro grimaced and counted his lucky stars that Ohya had still been willing to go with their plan after learning of his role in her friend's condition.</p><p>He would never admit it out loud, but an all-consuming fear devoured him from the inside as he waited for the inevitable consequences of his declaration. There would be no coming back from what he had confessed to. A lot of people were going to hate him from now on, for the acts he had committed as much as the perceived betrayal of their trust, after they had hailed him as a hero and petitioned for his release.</p><p>But the only thing that mattered was that his teammates' reputation did not suffer from his own. He had spent the whole trial defending the Phantom Thieves' actions and reminding everyone of all the good they had done and the people they had saved. Even if he was going down, the public had to accept that his crimes had been his own, not the Phantom Thieves'.</p><p>And despite what he feared, the public did not turn against them.</p><p>Shido's administration obviously planned on dismissing Goro's accusations and putting the whole blame on him, and the medias under their thumb certainly had a field day of showing photos of his victims and painting him as the devil incarnate. But it didn't have the expected effect. Far from turning Tokyo's population against the ex-detective, the outrage raised by that smear campaign directed itself against Shido and his associates. Although there was still horror in every mouth at the part he had played in all of this, most of the blame and the anger went towards the men who had given the orders.</p><p>"Of all those people, you're the only one who showed honesty, despite what it costed you," Sae told him as an explanation. "And the population did not forget what you did for them back in December. No matter the charges against you, they are willing to believe your words."</p><p>"All of my words?" He had asked, hope blooming in his chest and making his voice almost breathless.</p><p>"...All of them," Sae had confirmed, a mirror of that same hope shining in her eyes.</p>
<hr/>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>"Those bastards! Using a teenager to do their dirty work and then putting all the blame on him just so they could keep their pristine reputation...!"</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>"Did Akechi really kill all those people? But then, he and the Phantom Thieves saved so many back in December..."</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>"Those guys deserve to go down! I can't believe I even voted for Shido, I wish I could take it back!"</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>"He has no reason to lie, not when he threw his whole reputation to expose those guys. And I know he didn't lie either when he said the Phantoms Thieves are still here!"</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>"If he said the truth about them too... that means they're not really dead, right?!"</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>The trial took on a whole new direction after that. </p><p>Goro was admitted back into the courtroom, but this time as a witness instead of a suspect. And now that he didn't have to actively defend himself, it was simply a matter of exposing the lies, crimes and corruption, the data and intel he had gathered during all these years, and the files compiled by the Thieves that Akira had given him in his last message. Documents and mails, screenshots and photos, recordings of phone conversations and meetings with Shido, that he had carefully stored on different servers and drives to prevent tampering.</p><p>The certainty and confidence of his opponents quickly eroded down to nothing as every attempt at regaining control of the situation was met with increasingly furious rejection from the public. With the population clamoring to have Shido brought to the bar, the claims of his ailing health were quickly disproved, and his confession from the day of the elections reexamined with newfound perspective, one that spoke not of stress and mental exhaustion, but of the results of a change of heart. In a surprising turn of events, Tano-san came out too and confessed tearfully, about the bribes she had accepted, the evidence she had falsified or destroyed, all under the orders of the same people that Goro had accused.</p><p>It had taken only the fall of the first domino, a simple confession and a stack of evidence, for Goro to put those events in motion. And now, he was holding back a smile as lawyers sweated and protested, trying in vain to defend their clients against the damning evidence. Like a castle of cards, the whole conspiracy was falling apart, as Shido's allies began to turn against their own associates, tearing each other down in a vain attempt to escape justice. With each confession, a whole new part of the complex web of bribes and threats was unveiled, spreading throughout the country and even overseas, in such a tangled mess that the judges looked like they wanted nothing more than to throw the towel and take an extended leave from the complete chaos. And in the middle of it, Goro stood, calmly watching the avalanche build and build upon itself, feeling a mix of curiosity and glee coming from the part of him that had always been in sync with Loki.</p><p>Even if his opponents managed to pay their way out of the courtroom or destroy the evidence, the files had already been leaked to the public, courtesy of Mishima's documentary and Ohya's article. And with everything that had happened on Christmas' Eve, he knew this time, the public would not stay idle. They would howl in outrage and cry for justice, and no amount of money would ever be able to placate them.</p><p>The trial of the century, the media were already calling it. The buzz around his revelations had spread outside the country, and according to Sae, had gained media coverage from a lot of foreign news stations. People everywhere were talking about it, and about the Phantom Thieves that had been in the thick of it all, that had fought to uncover the truth and that Shido and his collaborators had tried to destroy because they threatened their plans.</p><p>Rivers born from a spring, Sampo had said. A catalyst of revival. This was what Goro was meant to be, the fuel to Akira's spark that would set ablaze Shido's conspiracy, and with it, the rotting corruption that had been weighting their society for too many years. Goro's revelations had forced a change, had broken the stalemate, had traced a riverbed in the wasteland caused by lies and manipulations, an invitation for those willing to see a change to follow it and finally put an end to the encroaching ruin.</p><p>And the population of Tokyo did not fail to deliver.</p><p>Testimonies began to surface and turn up all over the city. Voices that had been silenced by fear and threats, finally willing to come out and speak of the truth they had been forced to hide until now. Blackmail, shady deals, laundered money and scandals came to light, and it was enough to completely damn the members of Shido's conspiracy. Protests bloomed one after another in the streets, against the system that had allowed for such wrongdoings for so long, asking for a change that had been a long time coming.</p><p>Change, change everywhere. Chaos in the movement, in the awakening of the slumbering population, in their growing awareness of the manipulations they had fallen prey to. A social upheaval was dawning, just like the Phantom Thieves had hoped and fought for.</p><p>Goro did not know how long it would last, how many days, months or years, before humanity inevitably fell back into indifference and passiveness once again, but for now, it would be enough. For now, the people were awake once more, finally conscious of the rot they had allowed to grow with their complacency. For now, they were fighting back.</p><p>He thought of Joker's smirk as he taunted shadows, Queen's head raised in defiance, Noir's stare full of conviction. His teammates' rebellion, born from injustice and oppression and now grown into a full-blown social revolution.</p><p>"This is what you wanted, right?" He whispered quietly, feeling a bit unsure, but still hopeful.</p><p>And for a moment, he thought he could feel a phantom warmth surround him, like countless arms reaching out of the void to hold him tightly.</p>
<hr/><p>It was when he was escorted out of the courtroom that it happened. As he and the three officers that accompanied him crossed the large hall of the tribunal, ignoring the reporters that were calling his name from behind the security perimeter, another group of police officers emerged from the hallway they were heading for. Goro would have ignored them if the man in their midst hadn't come to a halt just as the two groups passed each other. A cold sensation flooded Goro's guts and his own steps faltered as he met the eyes of his father.</p><p>The past months hadn't been kind to Shido. There was nothing left of the arrogant politician that had sought to take the reigns of the country, no trace left of the cruel tyrant that had ordered the execution of so many people for his own glory. He was barely more than an empty shell of his former self, but despite it all, there was no hiding the man he had been before to Goro. Under the paleness and the sunken eyes and the drooping shoulders, it was still <i>Shido</i>.</p><p>The tension between the two of them as they stared at each other was so thick it felt almost suffocating. Frozen in the middle of the hall, with the mounting whispers of the crowd in the background, it felt like the calm preceding an explosion. Around them, the police officers were shuffling and glancing at each other nervously, but Goro didn't pay them any mind. His whole attention was focused on his father, the intensity of his stare worth a thousand words.</p><p>Shido was the first one to avert his eyes.</p><p>"I've done you many wrongs," he finally murmured in a voice worn-down by guilt. "Words won't ever be enough to atone for what I did to you and your mother. But still... I apologize."</p><p>Goro stared at him for a long moment.</p><p>Then, with a curt nod, he dismissed the man and turned away.</p><p>He felt nothing. No rage, no elation, no need for gloating, nor for punching his father in the face. The apologies were useless. Not because they came from Shido, but because they related to events that had now become meaningless.</p><p>Meaningless, just like the man. Everything was so much bigger than his grief with his father. The politician had just been a simple pawn on the opposite side of the board, not even the king Goro had long thought him to be.</p><p><i>I'm more than anything you've ever made of me</i>, he thought again, mind full of memories of the Thieves, of the sense of purpose and belonging they had awoken in him. <i>More than a bastard son, more than a false detective, more than a cold-blooded hitman, more than a would-be patricide</i>.</p><p>He walked away without a word nor a glance back.</p>
<hr/><p>For a long while, the dismantling of Shido's inner circle and their associates was all that everyone talked about. Even if Goro himself was still on trial for his participation in their crimes, some part of him felt detached from it. His own sentence didn't matter in the grand scheme of things. He had accomplished what he had set to do, and the burning pride filling his chest was like nothing he had ever felt before. Nothing would erase the past, but for once, he knew he had done the right thing to atone for his mistakes.</p><p>And as an additional bonus, Goro took great pleasure in fueling the fire that the Phantom Thieves had sparked, as much as fueling the rumors about them. The knowledge that the Phantom Thieves had been working in the shadows to bring down the conspiracy had only heightened the public's interest in their current fate, and speculations were running wild.</p><p>Just as much as the public believed in their death, they too believed that Goro's teammates had had a hand in what had happened to Tano-san. It was a strange case similar to the thought experiment of Schrodinger's cat. Two parallel possibilities, running side by side, of the Thieves being gone but at the same time still around, in an indeterminate state that only waited for someone to open the box and finally put an end to the paradox. Goro still wasn't sure how he would be able to open that box, how he and his teammates would manage to force the passage between the Metaverse and the real world, but with each person willing to believe that it was possible, he knew that goal was only coming closer and closer.</p><p><i>"I believe in the Phantom Thieves,"</i> he wrote absently in the margin of his notebook as he awaited the next hearing in his cell. The rest of the page was filled with some cartoonish doodles of Alibaba's avatar and their team's logo, a patchwork of drawings that hadn't been there yesterday and far too detailed to be his own, and he brushed his thumb lovingly over them.</p><p>The sound of keys in the lock of his cell made him raise his head in curiosity, then wariness. It was too early for Sae-san's daily visit or any activity that required him out of his cell. So when the guard poked her head through the door and announced that his presence was required in the visiting room, Goro's expression immediately closed off. </p><p>"Do I need to report you to Niijima-san too? I believe she made it clear that there was a no-visitors-allowed policy in effect."</p><p>The decision had been taken only a few days after his incarceration. It hadn't taken long for the capture of one of the Phantom Thieves to make the news, and for "close friends", "concerned neighbors" and "distant family" to come visit him. Of course, all of them had been undercover reporters and cognitive science researchers, eager to get a hold of him and pester him with the same "Please Akechi-kun, if you could answer just a few questions..." Luckily, Sae had quickly put a stop to it, but that hadn't dissuaded some of them to bribe the guards just to be allowed in the visiting room. This would only be the third time he had to report such an incident.</p><p>The guard wasn't fazed by his rebuttal, however. "This visitation has been approved by Niijima-san herself. She says he's a family friend." At Goro's dubious look, the guard sighed, checked her clipboard, and added: "A certain Sakura-san?"</p><p>Something twisted violently in Goro's guts, a terrifying mix of elation and dread. "Oh," he said in a faint voice, before scrambling to his feet and following the guard numbly, trying all the while not to let the panic overwhelm him.</p><p>He hadn't seen Sojiro ever since he had left the house, on Christmas' Eve. And he had missed the older man more than he thought possible. But after the revelations of his involvement with Shido's conspiracy and the crimes he himself had committed, he had dreaded the moment when he would have to face Sojiro as Wakaba Isshiki's murderer instead of Akira and Futaba's friend. As they walked through the corridors, Goro couldn't help the slight tremble in his hands. He wasn't ready for this confrontation, this was all too sudden, but he owed the truth to Sojiro, more than anyone else.</p><p>The guard let him into the visitors' room and locked the door behind him. Goro slowly approached the glass partition and had to resist the urge to cry when he saw Sojiro's familiar slumped silhouette being let in on the other side. Beside Sae, it was the first familiar face he had seen in a long time, and the mixed feeling of fear and homesickness sent his mind reeling.</p><p>The café owner glanced at his surroundings critically, before approaching the desk and giving a tired smile to Goro.</p><p>"Hey, kiddo."</p><p>Despite the twisting in his guts, Goro managed a small smile of his own. "Good afternoon, Sakura-san."</p><p>If Sojiro was aware of his turmoil, he didn't show it. Instead, he lowered himself into the visitor's chair with a sigh.</p><p>"Sorry for not visiting sooner, Niijima told me that it was better to give you some time."</p><p>"It was nice of her. Things have been a bit hectic, ever since..." He gave the other man a small grimace. "Well... you must have heard the news."</p><p>"Yeah," Sojiro nodded, passing a hand on his face. "Still can't believe it... Niijima explained it to me, but... it was still a shock, to see the videos of what happened. Knowing that you, and Futaba, and the kid, you all went after that bloody thing..."</p><p>The confrontation with Yaldabaoth seemed so far away, after everything he had gone through ever since. "If it reassures you, I still have a hard time believing it happened, most days," Goro said with a slight smile.</p><p>Sojiro snorted lightly as he surveyed the empty visitors' room. "Well... I'm glad you survived, although I had hoped that things would turn out better than this. This is not a place for a kid like you..."</p><p>At Goro's hesitant shrug, he continued gruffly. "At least, you're in good hands. Niijima-san seems determined to help you, and she's not the kind to give up easily. If there's someone who can get you out of here, it's her."</p><p>Out. This was not something that Goro had even envisaged, not with the crimes he had committed, but he didn't dare voice his skepticism to Sojiro. It wouldn't do to bring attention to the reason why Goro was still on trial.</p><p>As he observed the older man, his gaze came to a halt on Sojiro's arm, where a bright yellow plastic wristband sat around the old man's wrist. Sojiro followed his gaze and raised his hand with a embarrassed huff.</p><p>"Ah, that? Not my usual style, I know, but I found it under a booth the other day. Must have been your loudmouthed friend's, right?"</p><p>It certainly seemed like one of Ryuji's wristbands. Goro had seen him play with those often enough to know that he scattered them everywhere he went. An imperceptible fond smile made its way on his lips at the memories of their evenings in Leblanc. He could easily imagine his lover sprawled in one of the café's booths, slinging his wristband at Morgana after their small boyfriend had taken a jab at his intellect.</p><p>Sojiro shook his wrist to twist the bracelet around, and Goro's chest filled with a bittersweet warmth when he saw the engraved "HOPE" written on it.</p><p>"I thought it was adequate," Sojiro mumbled, "what with all the ruckus you've been raising. People are talking about the Phantom Thieves and what you've been doing to dismantle Shido's conspiracy everywhere. I can't put a foot outside or turn on the TV without hearing your names, you know?"</p><p>"The trial has only grown in proportions these past few days," Goro acquiesced, while trying not to convey his glee at the news. "It's natural that everybody would want to talk about it."</p><p>Some satisfaction must still have shown on the ex-detective's face, because Sojiro huffed in vague amusement. "That's what you were aiming for?"</p><p>He held his breath for a second, before agreeing in a quiet voice. "Yes. I need everyone to talk about them. I can't exactly explain why, but... it's important, that everyone remember what the Phantom Thieves did. They must not forget the determination that allowed us to defeat that creature."</p><p>After everything they did, Goro would be pissed off if humanity came to fall back into the apathy that had given birth to Yaldabaoth once again. He and Sampo had made it so that it would not happen again, but Goro would make damn sure that no one would ever forget it. There would be no sweeping the Phantom Thieves and their actions under the rug, not while he was still alive.</p><p>The determination had seeped into his bones, and he sat a bit straighter as he met Sojiro's gaze. The older man nodded lightly. "I'm not sure what you're trying to do, exactly, but... I support you, you know? I don't want anyone to forget what you kids did for us either." A shadow fell upon his eyes. "...I can't say that it doesn't hurt, to hear everyone talk about it nonstop, but..."</p><p>"It's the right thing." Goro finished for him.</p><p>"Yeah," Sojiro murmured. "We're not letting all of this be in vain." His gaze turned distant as he turned his head away. "Still, it's hard sometimes. Reporters have been hounding me non-stop ever since their identity was made public. I keep telling them that I don't know a thing about how you operated, but they're relentless."</p><p>Ah... Goro hadn't thought about this. He bit his lip, before hesitantly offering: "If they're bothering you, maybe you could ask Sae-san to provide some measure of protection."</p><p>Sojiro made a vague gesture. "I'm sure she must have her hands full with your trial. Plus, she's in the same situation as me, you know, same with your blond friend's mom. We're adults, we can deal with noisy reporters..."</p><p>There was a lull in the conversation, before the old man shuffled on his chair and his gaze darted back to Goro. "But enough about me. How have <i>you</i> been doing?"</p><p>A painful feeling rose inside him at the concern in Sojiro's voice. What was the old man doing, being nice to him, when there was no way he could ignore the truth behind Goro's actions? His trial had been well covered by the press, and his revelations about the mental shutdowns had been in every mouth. He hadn't given any name, but it wasn't hard to make the connections, and Sojiro wasn't an idiot.</p><p>Talking about the others and the reaction of the public had kept the fear at bay for a while, but it came back with a vengeance now, and Goro's muscles tensed once again. He pressed his hands to his legs to hide the tremble in his fingers as he replied quietly, in the most detached voice he could manage:</p><p>"I've been doing fine, thank you for your concern."</p><p>"They're treating you well in here?"</p><p>"I have no complaints. It's been quiet."</p><p>Sojiro huffed. "Well at least you're doing okay. Trust me kid, you're safer in here, for the moment. It would be a complete debacle if they were to release you now..."</p><p>"I can't imagine why..." Goro replied, gaze falling down to the desk surface.</p><p>"Because everyone will want to get their hands on you as soon as you get out. People out there are seeing you either as a resource to claim or as some goddamn hero, you know?"</p><p>There was a long silence, and Goro couldn't take it anymore. His voice was on the verge of breaking when he whispered: "I'm not a hero, though..."</p><p>He didn't dare raise his head, not wanting to meet Sojiro's eyes, terrified of the emotion that he might see in the older man's expression. His mouth felt dry, and nausea was churning in his guts as he waited for the café owner's reaction. When Sojiro spoke, the seriousness in his voice was enough to make Goro flinch.</p><p>"You're talking about those mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns..."</p><p>It was an affirmation, not a question. Goro felt sick at the incoming discussion.</p><p>"So..." The café owner breathed out after awhile. "It's true then. I always suspected it wasn't a suicide, but... you were the one who killed Wakaba..."</p><p>Goro didn't reply for a long time. The word seemed to be stuck in his chest, its way blocked by a too tight throat. But Sojiro deserved some real answers, so after a few seconds, a croaked "yes" fell from his lips. There was silence for a moment, before the old man sighed and cursed under his breath, visibly sagging in his chair.</p><p>"Goddamnit, kid..." The café owner whispered in a broken tone. "I'd hoped I was mistaken, but... shit..."</p><p>In the silence that followed, only the hum of the ventilation could be heard, as well as the distant sound of conversations in the hallways. Goro waited, paralyzed with fear, barely daring to breath, incapable of tearing his gaze away from a small indent in the surface of the desk. The stillness stretched into one of the longest moments of his life.</p><p>He knew coming clear about his past to Sojiro would hurt, but he hadn't expected to care so much about the older man's approval, to the point where he was completely terrified of losing it now. Despite the coldness of their first meeting, Sojiro had quickly warmed up to him once Akira had cleared the misunderstanding surrounding Goro's association with Sae's investigation. The ex-detective had been so envious of Akira and Futaba at first, for having such an attentive caretaker. But then, Sojiro had always been nice to him and made him feel welcome in Leblanc. And he had been there for him too after the ex-detective had lost his teammates. It had been the first time that Goro had felt at ease under the custody of someone else. How twisted it was, that he had only felt at home under the roof and care of one of his victims' close friend…</p><p>Another rough sigh made him dart his eyes at Sojiro, and he cringed at the harsh expression on the older man's face. "How old were you?" Sojiro asked bluntly. "You couldn't have been older than fifteen..."</p><p>Goro hesitated, then gave a tight nod.</p><p>The café owner gave a joyless laugh. "Fifteen, huh. Even younger than Futaba..."</p><p>Did this excuse what he had done? Certainly not, from Goro's perspective. His first murder had been an accident, a cruel lesson into the workings of the Metaverse, but after that, it had been his choice to pursue that path and use it for vengeance. It had been easy to tell himself that everything was Shido's fault in the end, that Goro would never have pursued this road if he'd had a family and a home to call his. That the blood was on Shido's hands for abandoning him, not on Goro's for seeking retribution.</p><p>And now, dozens of people were dead because of one bitter teenager driven by spite and selfishness. He hadn't stopped for a second to think of what he was doing, blinded as he was by his self-justified righteousness.</p><p>He might have saved half of Tokyo, but it would never erase the fact that Futaba's mom died because of him. The regrets came to life once again, twisting his guts and making his eyes dart away from Sojiro's, as he said in a barely audible voice: "I know no amount of apologizing will be enough for what I did, but know that I deeply regret what happened to her. Rest assured that I will face my judgment and accept whatever sentence the judge..."</p><p>Sojiro interrupted him, his tone severe and intransigent. "Kid, no. I'm not here to ask for an apology. You were fifteen, goddammit." The snarl in his voice took Goro by surprise. "Fifteen, and no one around you to tell you otherwise, except for those bastards who took advantage of you."</p><p>A frown marred Goro's expression. "I wasn't taken advantage of. I was there on my own volition."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, sure," Sojiro waved a hand dismissively, before his expression tightened. "And would you have killed Wakaba, would you have killed anyone, if those guys hadn't been pressuring you to do it?"</p><p>"I..." He faltered, before the words escaped his lips in a shameful voice. "She wasn't supposed to die. She was just supposed to have a breakdown, but I miscalculated, and she... it was because of me. I thought that she would be alone, that she wouldn't endanger herself, I was in a hurry and I didn't check, and..."</p><p>"And let me guess, Shido gave you a deadline? A tight one, not impossible, but that would still require a rush job?"</p><p>Goro's thoughts stumbled to a halt as he tried to recall the events of that first job. Sojiro watched him in grim silence, before he spoke again.</p><p>"I know Shido. This guy's ready to do anything to get people under his thumb. Trust me, he must have pushed you to make that mistake, made you complicit of the murder so that you would be in too deep to back away from your deal with him after that."</p><p>With a bitter laugh, Goro shook his head. "Don't patronize me. I choose to obey him. I felt... <i>justified</i>, as if that would excuse everything I did, as if I didn't have all those people's blood on my hands."</p><p>"If you hadn't been the one to do it," Sojiro replied, "someone else would. It wouldn't have changed anything." He made an aborted gesture of frustration and sighed, before saying bluntly: "You're not a monster like them, you're just a stupid kid who made stupid decisions."</p><p>Indignation bloomed in Goro's chest as he breathed in harshly, ready to protest and defend himself, but it took one look at Sojiro's eyebrow raised in disapprobation for the anger to vanish, quickly replaced by shame and guilt. He felt like a child being scolded, a sensation both novel and uncomfortable. Growing up, his caretakers had either ignored him or punished him for his transgressions. Getting a reprimand like this, he didn't know whether to feel upset or mortified.</p><p>Sojiro readjusted his glasses with a stern gaze. "Most important thing is that you learn from your mistakes and try to become a better man from now on." He paused for a moment, and then his expression softened, giving way to tired bitterness. His voice was quieter when he continued. "Everyone makes stupid decisions at fifteen. Believe me I know. The only difference between you and me is that I had folks to slap some sense into me before I crossed the line. The adults around you... they just pushed you over it."</p><p>Goro stayed immobile, body and mind numb from the storm of clashing emotions inside him. He didn't know what to do or say. Sae had more or less told him the same, that the fault lied not with him but with the people who should have stopped him before it was too late. Maybe there was something to their words, but Goro still felt that most of the blame should lay on his shoulders.</p><p>"I am still guilty," he finally murmured. "And I don't expect forgiveness."</p><p>"Futaba forgave you for it." At his hesitant gaze, Sojiro insisted. "She did. She would not have let you close to her if she had still held a grudge."</p><p>When Goro didn't reply, Sojiro's eyes wandered around as he worked his jaw, clearly holding back some of the words he wanted to say, before he settled on: "Wakaba's daughter forgave you, so it would be pretty inconsiderate of me not to do the same."</p><p>A flood of warmth seemed to wash over Goro's entrails. "You don't have to..."</p><p>Sojiro cut him off with a shake of his head. "I want to. I need to. I'm not going to hold a grudge against a kid, no matter how grown-up you think you are. Just… give me some time to come to terms with all of this…"</p><p>After a few seconds, Goro smiled sadly. He knew deep down that the conspiracy would probably strike back at him before Sojiro was ready to forgive Goro, but it was still nice to know that the older man did not hate him as he had feared. Heart feeling a bit lighter, he murmured: "...Of course, Sakura-san." </p><p>Sharp eyes stared at him over a pair of glasses, clearly unimpressed. "I told you to call me Boss."</p><p>"Of course Boss, then," Goro amended diligently.</p><p>Sojiro snorted, a painful sound that still accompanied a small twitch at the corners of his mouth. "Still cheeky, I see. Goddammit, kid…"</p><p>For a moment, the both of them traded awkward smiles, as the tension in the room evaporated a bit. And then, something shifted in Sojiro's expression, an uncertainty mixed with deep longing. Goro had an inkling of what it was about, so he encouraged the other man with a nod.</p><p>"The kids," Sojiro said suddenly, before he cut himself off and started again. "...I know what you said to Niijima, about how they're... they're <i>part of the Metaverse</i>, or whatever..." It seemed even Sojiro had a hard time wrapping his mind around it. But a question was clearly burning his lips "You really think there's a way to..."</p><p>His words trailed off, wary of the security cameras in the room, but his message had been heard. Goro straightened himself.</p><p>"I can't say for certain, but if there is..." He met Sojiro's eyes without flinching, the determination that had driven him all his life giving weight to his next words. "If there is, I <i>will</i> make it <i>happen</i>."</p><p>Sojiro exhaled softly, before he nodded curtly, an echo of the same determination filling his tired face.</p>
<hr/><p>"You've got mail," Sae announced as she strolled in his cell later that day and put a pile of documents on his desk. He stared at it in bafflement. The top one seemed to be a printed email from Mishima, but the rest...</p><p>"What's all this?" He asked warily, eyeing the quite thick pile of papers.</p><p>"Messages from your "fans"," Sae replied with a quiet snort as she laid her purse beside it and went to retrieve the second chair waiting for her against the wall.</p><p>Messages from his "fans", huh? Goro smiled bitterly as he pulled up Mishima's letter to browse it. "Probably hate mail, then, now that they know about me. Why didn't you burn them?"</p><p>"It's not hate mail. We're obligated to screen them, so I know what it's mostly about. You should take a look."</p><p>"Hm..." He replied absently, focused on the message the Phansite's admin had addressed to him. <i>The hashtag #IBelieveInThePTs is trending,</i> it said. <i>Tomorrow, I'll change the poll's question, to: "Do you want the Phantom Thieves back?" I thought this one would be more useful to what you're trying to do.</i></p><p>Goro smiled. Clever guy, Mishima. He had not expected it from the other teen, but he clearly had caught up on Goro's plan. The rest of the message was typical of him, some fussing over the news and the trial, and gushing about the work of the Phantom Thieves, but it was nice to have someone support him so enthusiastically despite everything Goro had done.</p><p>When he was done reading, he raised his eyes, only to find Sae staring at him fixedly.</p><p>"What?" Goro said, confused by her scrutinizing gaze. She tipped her chin toward the pile of messages that he had pushed to the side.</p><p>"Aren't you curious about what they say?"</p><p>He narrowed his eyes at her. "Knowing how the public treated me like dirt when I spoke against the Phantom Thieves, I'm not so sure I want to know what they have to say about me now that they know I'm a murderer."</p><p>"You're still a beloved hero, despite what you did," Sae told him seriously. "Or perhaps, <i>because</i> of what you did. They realize what it must have cost you to speak the truth, and how much you sacrificed to expose the conspiracy."</p><p>His eyes drifted without his input towards the pile of messages. "What then? Is this some mindless praise about how awesome I am for beating the bad guys?" He sneered. "I had more than enough of those while I was a detective."</p><p>Unbothered by his irritability, Sae smiled and pulled the pile in front of him once again. "Still, you might want to take a look at those…"</p><p>It took a few seconds, but he had to admit that a morbid curiosity wanted him to browse those messages. The days when he had been satisfied by the blind admiration of the public were long gone, supplanted by those few he had spent basking in the genuine admiration of his lovers. But there was still a part of him that yearned for recognition and acceptance, and it was this part that finally pulled the first message and began reading. And those messages...</p><p>They were letters of gratitude, from people he didn't know, but the words were more heartfelt than anything he ever received in the past. They weren't words of empty glorification or effusive gushing from fans, but quiet thanks, for what he did for Tokyo's people, for giving them back the will to stand on their own again and fight for their life choices. For protecting them and fighting for their freedom, against both Yaldabaoth and Shido's administration. Testimonies of their own experience, of the courage and willpower Sampo had awakened inside them, of the way Goro's resolve echoed within them when he stood in front of the courtroom and chose to do the right thing. Declarations of their belief and their support for him and the Thieves, backed by a fierce loyalty and gratefulness for what they had done for everyone.</p><p>When he finished the last letter, his throat felt tight from a strange joy that threatened to bring tears to his eyes.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Sae asked, concerned.</p><p>"I'm fine. Yes. Why wouldn't I?" His answer was curt, and his voice rougher than normal, but Sae didn't make note of it, simply giving him a knowing smile. She served him a glass of water, that he accepted with a silent nod, drinking slowly to give himself countenance and wait for the tightness in his throat to pass.</p><p>"Not so easy being a hero, right?"</p><p>How wrong she was, talking of him as if he was the one behind everything. He frowned lightly. "I'm not a hero. They were. I was just along for the ride."</p><p>Sae, though, didn't seem to be convinced by his argument. "You're a hero, Akechi-kun. A twisted one, for sure, but you need to realize your actions saved millions of people out there."</p><p>He flinched. "I was just… just doing what the others expected of me…"</p><p>"No one was there to force you to go after that creature, just like no one forced you to confess and testify against Shido, and yet you did."</p><p>Ashamed, he bowed down his head. "I did it for them… I didn't really think of the population itself, only of what the Thieves would have done in my stead."</p><p>Clucking her tongue, Sae sent him a look of reproach. "Don't lie, Akechi-kun. We all felt it when the… the power from your… persona?… When it awoke us, we felt its message. And rest assured that everyone is aware of how much you sought to defend us and return what had been stolen from us. The will to protect and the call for justice that you demonstrated, it is not something that can be discarded easily."</p><p>He rose his head and met her eyes, words harsh and unforgiving. "I killed people."</p><p>A shadow passed on Sae's face, and her voice became softer. "And you will most certainly be sentenced to prison, no matter the number of petitions against it… But it won't change the fact that people respect and love you, more than they ever did before."</p><p>He contemplated her words for a moment, before he laughed gently. "Such a shame… three years of being the perfect detective and they decide to love me when I become a criminal…"</p><p>The young woman smiled as she gathered her documents and prepared to leave. "The public is fickle like this, I'm afraid."</p><p>Goro rose to his feet to accompany her to the cell's door. While the guard unlocked the door, he spoke again, in a quiet voice. "Thank you for your words, Niijima-san. And once again, thank you for your help with the trial."</p><p>"It was the least I could do…" She looked at him for a long moment, before she added. "I understand what my sister found in you. You're a much more likable person when you're honest like this."</p><p>He was a bit surprised by her words, but he allowed a small smile to grace his lips.</p><p>"It was her influence that brought it out of me, hers and the others'. You can be proud of Makoto, she's one of the real heroes behind everything I did, in the end…"</p><p>There was a painful note in Sae's eyes for a moment, before she closed them and spoke softly, her voice quiet and full of love. "I am. The proudest I've ever been."</p>
<hr/><p>An unmarked van transferred him from the prison to the police precinct in the early hours of the morning. He was supposed to present himself in front of the court later today, in order to receive his sentence. <i>Fifteen years, with two of them spent in juvenile</i>, Sae had said on the phone with an apologetic tone the previous day. Less than he expected, for what he had done, but Shido's confession and his own age had lowered the sentence. But it didn't make a difference, really. He knew the real sentence would not come from the judge's mouth.</p><p>And he knew where they were taking him.</p><p>It was bound to happen eventually, really. He had been lucky so far, with the conspiracy scrambling and too preoccupied with damage control to go directly after him, but his testimony had pissed off a lot of powerful people. People who had money, who had connections and who had no qualms to use those to get rid of inconvenient witnesses.</p><p>Instead of the usual cell he had waited in for his previous trips to the tribunal, they led him to an elevator, towards the lower parts of the precinct. The route they took, through the underground parking and deserted corridors, made it so that they didn't pass a lot of cops, and those they did carefully averted their eyes with cold expressions. When he saw the level one of his guards punched on the elevator's panel, he couldn't contain a mirthless smile.</p><p>How ironic. He had chosen this interrogation room himself when he was making the plans to eliminate Akira. It was isolated, soundproofed by the archive rooms around them, with limited access to personnel, and with cameras sparsely positioned and easily turned off by an accomplice.</p><p>To think they would use his own plan against him…</p><p>"So… who's paying your bribe?" He asked casually to one of the guards.</p><p>"Shut up," replied the man, all traces of politeness wiped away as the elevator stopped and he pushed him through the corridor, his hand squeezing Goro's shoulder painfully.</p><p>"Not the talking type, hm… That's alright. I can guess. Was it Hajime-san? This would certainly sound like something he would do."</p><p>The two guards didn't react though, and they pulled him in the interrogation room silently, securing his handcuffs behind the chair once they sat him on it, then leaving without a word.</p><p>He was left like this, in the cold room, trying as hard as he could not to let the fear get the better of him. He knew this moment would happen, as soon as he had decided to testify against Shido and his cohorts. Sooner or later, one of them would manage to snatch him and shut him up. But it was alright. He had accomplished his mission. Shido and his accomplices were facing charges for all of their criminal wrongdoings. The population was aware of their manipulations and fighting back. The change brought upon by the Phantom Thieves had taken root and would continue to grow, even if they were not here anymore to encourage it.</p><p>That was maybe his sole regret, that he hadn't been fast enough to allow them back into this world. Goro felt his heart squeeze. He had been so sure that it would be enough, to have everybody out there doubting their death and hoping for their return. But Igor had been right: such a feat required a tremendous change in cognition. Maybe if there had been more time to encourage that change, maybe if Goro had pushed things a bit, had dropped more hints, had told everyone explicitly what was needed to bring them back...</p><p>But it was too late now. He had to accept that. It had been a long shot, but maybe some miracles were not meant to be. At least, there was a small comfort, in knowing that they would probably be reunited soon, if things were going where he thought they were.</p><p>Still, he was only human. It didn't make things easy, knowing that he only had a few minutes to live...</p><p>Although the minutes soon turned to hours. He didn't know how long it took exactly, and the apprehension was making it hard to estimate the time. He knew why they were doing this. Psychological pressure, to let him stress and torture himself with the mounting dread under his skin. When someone finally came for him, Goro's body had become stiff and frozen to the bone from both the AC and the anxiety.</p><p>But when he heard the approaching footsteps, he gathered himself and stood straight, his posture proud. He was a Phantom Thief, he and his lovers had faced down a god and stood victorious. He would not bow his head. As the footsteps paused in front of his cell's door, the sound of voices echoing from the corridor, he closed his eyes and whispered heartfully to the empty cell. "Love you, guys." Then, after a beat, he added, voice choking from the emotion. "See you soon…"</p><p>The man who opened the door wasn't familiar to him. Dressed in a dark suit, tall, with a strong jaw and cold eyes. He walked into the room like he owned the place, his eyes trained on Goro.</p><p>"Well. Goro Akechi. The Detective Prince himself." The man drawled, lightly taping his fingers against the folder in his hands. "I'll be damned, never thought a kid like you could fall so low. You certainly seemed like a smart guy in those interviews."</p><p>Goro's gaze darted over the man, instinctively registering details that only served to paint a troubling interpretation of what was going on here. The files in his hands, the weapon safely tucked under his jacket, the unhurried demeanor, the casual talk... This wasn't just a simple execution like Goro had envisaged. This was something else.</p><p>"Ah…" Dragging all the poise of his old self around him, Goro smiled sweetly, although it wasn't enough to completely hide the vitriol in his eyes. "With all due modesty, I indeed consider myself quite intelligent, thank you."</p><p>The man snorted. "Well, I hope you still have some brains in that big head of yours. It'll make things easier for the both of us."</p><p>"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage." The ex-detective chuckled lightly. "Who are you exactly?"</p><p>The other man returned the smile, although more mocking and sinister. "For the sake of exchanging pleasantries, you can call me Takeda-san."</p><p>An alias, of course. And a name too common to link to any of Shido's old associates.</p><p>"Now…" <i>Takeda</i> dropped the file on the table, then flattened his palm on the metallic surface and loomed over Goro. "Let's cut to the chase, shall we? We both know how precious our time is, so there's no need for trivialities and long-ass niceties, hmm?"</p><p>"Straight to the point, then?" Goro narrowed his eyes at him. "Well go on, let's hear it."</p><p>The man straightened himself with a pleased smile. "My employer wants you to tell us everything you know about the cognitive world, how to access it, how to use it. You've been operating inside it for three years. We want you to tell us exactly how you managed it and answer every question we ask."</p><p>Well. He couldn't say he was surprised. Whoever was behind this clearly had enough power to allow an illegal interrogation in the very heart of the police precinct. Of course they would want to know about the Metaverse. Of course they would try to extract as much information as possible before getting rid of him.</p><p>Trying hard to hold back the anxiety that came with this realization, Goro stared fixedly at the other man and said in a derisive tone: "You understand that the Metaverse doesn't exist anymore, right? It disappeared with that thing we killed in Shibuya. I don't have access to it anymore."</p><p>"Don't try that shit with me, kid." Takeda sneered. "The cognitive world is still there, or your friends wouldn't have been able to change that prosecutor's heart like that."</p><p>Goro sighed from the aggravation. "Let me rephrase it, then. The cognitive world <i>as I knew it</i> does not exist anymore. My access to it was dependent on the creature who controlled it. A creature that — as you know — we destroyed back in December. Any knowledge I have of the Metaverse is now obsolete, therefore useless to you."</p><p>"That's bullshit." Takeda replied coldly, and Goro shrugged. Bullshit or not, the MetaNav had disappeared from Yusuke's phone, and without it, no one would be able to access the cognitive world anytime soon. Not that he would have given them the means to anyway.</p><p>"I know that you know more that you let on." Obviously, the agent wasn't ready to accept the situation as it was, and the threat in his voice was becoming clearer and clearer. "We don't know what the fuck you're trying to do with your little friends, but don't think for a second that you're in control of things. You kids have no idea what you're up against. You can act all high and mighty, thinking you're some goddamn hero trying to protect humanity by keeping us away from the cognitive world, but you will soon change your tune, believe me. I will get those answers out of you one way or another."</p><p>Torture, huh? Goro was more than familiar with the depths to which some of the conspiracy's henchmen were ready to go. The prospect of having to face that kind of unpleasantness at the hands of Takeda was enough to stir the cold fear in his guts once again. But the agent had forgotten one important detail, one that the ex-detective was determined to point out to him.</p><p>"You can't keep me in here forever," Goro said calmly, nerves settling as he took a step back to analyze his current situation. "No matter what you may do to me, you're on a time limit. A lot of people will be searching for me after my lack of presence at the trial today. And if you try to dispose of me before they can find me, well... my "suicide" will raise suspicion if my body is found with obvious signs of violence." Goro rattled the shackles binding his wrists nonchalantly. "As far as I'm aware, your hands are as tied as mine, Takeda-san."</p><p>"Then let me clarify your situation." Takeda told him with a grim smile. "As far as the <i>public</i> is aware, Goro Akechi died this morning, when the van that transported him here was caught in an accident on the highway."</p><p>Goro's eyes widened slightly, and he felt ice grow in his chest. This… this was not part of his old plan. And then it occurred to him: it would have been hard to make it believable for the public that their beloved detective prince would have taken his own life while in captivity. Of course. He wanted to laugh. They had no idea that the thought had crossed his mind before he saw Akira's farewell video.</p><p>The man continued to talk, his voice cold and mocking. "There was outrage, of course, and the public is horrified by what happened to their beloved hero. But that's how things are now: no one knows where you are. Everyone believes you are dead. The public will soon forget about you. No one will look for you. So…"</p><p>Takeda's palm slammed into the table in front of him, and the man voice became a threatening hiss. "…you better start talking, real soon."</p><p>Goro's fists clenched, and he suddenly missed the creaking leather of his gloves. "You'll get rid of me as soon as you learn what you want to know. Why should I?"</p><p>"Because I'll personally make sure that your life is a living hell until then. You can resist how much you want, but as I explained to you, we're in no hurry, and we'll make you talk sooner or later." The man taped the folder in front of him with a sinister smile, before pushing it towards him. "So think about it."</p><p>Goro stared at the file with a look of hatred while Takeda walked behind him and unlocked his handcuffs with rough gestures. Tongue stuck between his teeth to prevent himself from saying something he might regret, the ex-detective carefully massaged his wrists, before he tugged the folder towards him and opened it. Inside, stapled to the left, was his own file, with the picture they had taken of him on the day of his arrest. His face held no false smile, no deceptions, just calmness and purpose, a reminder of what he had fought for, what he had achieved ever since. To the right was a stack of sheets with a list of questions and space underneath for answers. His eyes skimmed their content idly while he gathered his thoughts and his courage, and then, he calmly closed the folder and pushed it back again in Takeda's direction.</p><p>While the agent smile tightened, Goro told him serenely. "I won't answer your questions. Especially as I now understand their purpose."</p><p>Shido had learned about the Metaverse and immediately saw a way to get rid of people without anyone tracing it back to him. But whoever was behind this interrogation had seen the changes of heart and saw in it a way to turn the public's opinion forcefully in their favor. More insidious, more discreet, and more bone-chilling than any of Shido's machinations.</p><p>Goro would never condone such a thing, not after how hard he fought to secure all those people's freedom against a mind-controlling tyrant.</p><p>Takeda picked up the folder with a scoff. "Do you really think your defiance will change anything? The population will always feel the need to bow to authority. They don't care for who rules over them, just that their ruler provide them with the guidance they so desperately seek."</p><p>"So I should just give up and help you brainwash them, is that it?" Goro's mouth twisted in derision. "I think not. You seem to have forgotten what happened last time someone thought they could seize control of humanity. Here's a hint: the Phantom Thieves tore him a new one and removed him from existence."</p><p>"But your friends are not here anymore," the other man said in a mocking tone. "And you'll be gone soon enough, too. Your little rebellion is bound to fizzle out and die as soon as something more interesting will present itself for the public." Takeda's expression turned sinister once again. "The age of the Phantom Thieves is over, and it is time you come to accept it. Soon, you and your friends will be nothing more than history."</p><p>Deep breaths. The anger simmering in his chest had flared at Takeda's words, but Goro soothed it like a wild beast. The events of the past few weeks were more than enough to disprove any of the other man's assumptions.</p><p>"My part is done," he told him firmly. "The people out there believe in the Phantom Thieves, and they will always be remembered." A light smile graced Goro's lips. "You're wrong in thinking people will forget us. We gave them something to live by: the will to rebel against those who seek to control them and the wish for a better society. This is not something you will be able to take away from them again."</p><p>And he did not doubt the truth of his own words for a second. Goro had achieved the goal that he had set for himself: the Phantom Thieves, their ideals and everything they had fought for would never be forgotten. For maybe the first time in his life, he could contemplate his actions and feel nothing but pride. Pride at the kind of person he had become, the kind that could stand at their side with his head held high and know that he had done well by them.</p><p>He held Takeda's irritated gaze without a flinch, and the two of them glared at each other for a long moment before a ping of notification interrupted them. The agent sent a glance at the camera, before he checked his messages and smiled nastily.</p><p>"My employer is starting to get tired of your little drama. They just gave me the go-ahead to start roughing you up. You might want to rethink your position, and fast."</p><p>Goro's attention went to the camera, whose lens was focused on him, the red light below it blinking steadily. He scowled at it, disgust boiling inside him at the coward who was hiding behind it.</p><p>How he longed to drag those bastards down with him, whoever they were. But even if Goro was powerless here, he would not give them the pleasure of seeing him break. No, he would resist as long as it took for Takeda to lose patience and finish him off. Goro felt his chest fill with courage, an echo of the determination that had driven him all his life, through his vengeance and his salvation. He had never once given up, never. He was stubborn tenacious, relentless. He had been ready to sacrifice his life, his everything, just to avenge himself, and later to protect his lovers. Just like he now was ready to defend humanity's freedom with everything he had. A few weeks ago, he wouldn't have given so much importance to such a task. But now, after what had happened on Christmas' Eve, there was no way he could ignore the safety of the people who stood with him and his lovers against Yaldabaoth, and then sided with him against Shido's conspiracy. The people who shared his sense of rebellion, who had fought for his release, despite what Goro had done, who supported him and reached out to him and...</p><p>A realization struck him then.</p><p>Like puzzle pieces fitting together, the knowledge slotted into place, and Goro held his breath, stunned by the implications of that newfound understanding. He could barely bring himself to move, terrified of losing the sliver of hope blooming in his chest. But that hope didn't falter. No, it grew increasingly fast, as Goro's understanding built itself upon every tidbit of knowledge, tearing down every doubt that stood in its way.</p><p>Takeda was still talking, drunk on the power he held, unaware of the revelation that had taken Goro's mind by storm and what it would mean for him and his boss' little scheme. He was still talking, and his voice filtered through Goro's mind like cotton.</p><p>"...anything you can do until then. And by the end of it, we're just going to kill you."</p><p>"...You can't."</p><p>It was said in an incredulous murmur, Goro's eyes wide as he stared at Takeda, surprised by his own words. But soon, a smile made its way on his lips as he and the agent held each other' gaze, a smile that was growing and growing with each second. Takeda watched him as if he had lost his mind.</p><p>"…What?"</p><p>Goro laughed. Freely, joyfully. "You can't kill me. You can't kill any of us." At the other man's baffled expression, he continued gleefully. "Don't you understand? The population wants us alive. They <i>wish</i> us alive."</p><p>"What the hell are you talking about?" The agent had lost all trace of his previously smug attitude, glaring at him as if he could intimidate Goro into submission by his frown alone. What a fool.</p><p>"I understand them." Goro told him, full of delight. "I empathize with them. I have a <i>connection</i> with them. And I'm the fucking Catalyst!"</p><p>A few months ago, the word hadn't meant a thing to him. Even if Igor had explained Goro's powers to him, it wouldn't have done him any good. What's a catalyst without base materials to cause a reaction? What's fuel without a spark, without a reason to burn? He had been alone then, without anyone to protect, anyone to fight for, anyone to empower and catalyze into something even greater. The Thieves had changed that when they had accepted him in their midst, when they had forged bonds with him, built on trust and acceptance and understanding. With them, his powers had found a purpose, a reason to thrive.</p><p>His lovers were apart from him now, unreachable no matter how much he called for them. But he wasn't alone. There were thousands of people out there, wishing for the same thing that he did, joined under a common cause. People who stood with him, people who shared his desire for the return of his lovers, but most importantly... people who had forged their own bonds with him too.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>"A car crash?! That's bullshit! Someone is behind this, someone wanted to silence him!"</i>
  </p>
</blockquote>Goro thought of the letters of gratitude and support, of the protests for his freedom, of the sense of kinship that had filled him when the population had rebelled against Yaldabaoth back in December.<blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>"I know he did bad things, but I still trust Akechi. He stood up for us, he fought to bring out the truth!"</i>
  </p>
</blockquote>Just like the Thieves, the population of Tokyo had reached out to him despite who he was, establishing a connection based on trust and understanding.<blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>"I don't believe he's dead, I don't believe any of them are dead!"</i>
  </p>
</blockquote>And now, there were thousands of people, hammering at the walls keeping the Phantom Thieves away, with Goro among them, a catalyst of willpower, a conduct for the unlimited potential that was human desire.<blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>"He said so himself: they're Phantom Thieves, rules don't apply to them!"</i>
  </p>
</blockquote>Through him, the will of the many had become a force powerful enough to banish a god and reshape reality.<blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>"I still believe in them! They already came back once, who's to say they can't do it again!"</i>
  </p>
</blockquote>And now, humanity clamored for the return of something dear to their hearts, a symbol of freedom, the personification of a rebellion that had spread to the confines of the country.<blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>"They can't have disappeared, right? It can't be the end… No. No, I don't want it to be the end!"</i>
  </p>
</blockquote>They clamored, and Goro reached through thousands of bonds, his will tangling with them, fuel and spark igniting together as their wishes aligned into a single thought.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>
      <b>"I want the Phantom Thieves back."</b>
    </i>
  </p>
</div>The door of the interrogation room suddenly burst open, making both him and Takeda jump as another agent stumbled into the room, eyes wide with barely restrained panic.<p>"What the hell," Takeda snapped as he took a few steps towards the newcomer. "What do you think you're..."</p><p>The other man cut him off. "You need to see this," he said with urgency as he handed a card to Takeda.</p><p>A <i>very</i> familiar black and red card.</p><p>Goro's heart began to hammer furiously in his chest as he stared at the piece of paper clenched between the agent's fingers. It couldn't be... could it?...</p><p>"They're all over the city," the other agent was saying anxiously while Takeda read the message. Both their postures were tense, and a moment later, Takeda turned around and marched towards Goro with fury in his eyes.</p><p>"Are you behind this?!" He snarled as he threw the card on the table in front of Goro.</p><p>It was a calling card alright. Goro reached for it with trembling fingers, elation flooding his chest at the sight of blocky letters stamped all over the paper in a bold declaration.</p><p>
  <i>"Dear people of Tokyo,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>We heard your request. Those who rule over this country tried to silence us, to cover the truth by lies and deceit. They want to take everything from you, your freedom, your spirit of rebellion, your very hope. The Phantom Thieves are not going to stand by idly. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>The greedy tyrants thought they could steal Justice from all of us.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It is time that we stole back what is rightfully ours.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>From,<br/>
The Phantom Thieves"</i>
</p><p>Goro's throat felt tight from the emotion as he took in the message, written with his teammates' unmistakable flare and love for dramatics. He brushed his fingers over the edge of the card, a card as real as the remnants of caresses in his hair, the playful doodles filling his notebook, the whispered words that had been more than just memories. The smile gracing his lips widened by the second, and not even Takeda's fury could dampen it.</p><p>The agent was shouting at him, finger pointed accusingly at the piece of paper in Goro's hands. "What the fuck is this?!"</p><p>A laugh escaped Goro's lips as he stared at the calling card, the meaning of its existence shining like a beacon of hope.</p><p>"This?" He said, in a breathless voice, as he raised his eyes to meet Takeda's with a bloodthirsty expression. "This is forcing a change in cognition."</p><p>The blinking red light of the camera fixed to the ceiling disappeared.</p><p>The agents had their backs turned to it, but Goro couldn't have missed it. He stared at it, body suddenly flooded with anticipation. There was a strange tension in the air, a rush of adrenaline he couldn't place. He thought of shadows on high-alert, a secured path to the treasure, and felt his heartbeat quicken in his chest.</p><p>The two agents were talking agitatedly, too preoccupied to have noticed the camera shutting down. Takeda's attention was soon drawn to a new notification ping from his pocket.</p><p>"I don't care about the cops!" He snarled at the other agent as he grabbed his phone to check the incoming message. "I want to know who put those fucking cards out there! Find them and... what the fuck…"</p><p>The man fell silent, eyes riveted to the screen as his frown deepened. "…The hell is this thing?…"</p><p>Something was wrong with the phone. The system was slowly being taken over by glowing lines of color, the screen flickering to black behind them. Takeda tried to shut down the phone, but the buttons didn't seem to respond anymore, and a few seconds later, Goro felt his heart jump from joy when the lines twisted to trace the familiar shape of Prometheus' grin.</p><p>And then, from the phone's speaker, came a familiar and enthusiastic voice. "Trojan gate secured, beginning infiltration!"</p><p>Futaba. It was Futaba's voice.</p><p>For a moment, it seemed like the air wavered, and then there was a flash of blue flames at the corner of his vision. Eyes fixed on the agents' faces, Goro felt a sudden rush of elation burn in his chest as he saw their horrified gazes snap to something behind him.</p><p>"What the… who the fuck are you?!…"</p><p>…The air smelled of coffee and leather.</p><p>It was impossible. Impossible and at the same time wonderful, and Goro let a smile slowly stretch his own lips as he felt a firm arm wrap around him, a glove red as sin pressing possessively against his chest. He breathed in shakily, joy filling his heart as a deep chuckle sounded over his head.</p><p>"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just here to steal a treasure."</p><p>That hand, that smell, that voice. The distortion building in the air, spreading over him, and the lost power that was flickering anew inside his heart. The loving presences that were waiting for him just beyond the edge of reality, calling him home.</p><p>Crow came alive once again.</p><p>His grin widened as he met the bewildered eyes of Takeda across the desk.</p><p>"Bye," he told him cheekily, and let Joker pull him back into the Metaverse.</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>He was already laughing when they crashed into him, burying Akira and him under a pile of limbs and a cacophony of howls of joy. Laughing, and maybe crying a little, but he couldn't care any less. A long-lost feeling was spreading through his whole body once again, an all-consuming blaze that rekindled his numbed soul, brought upon by his teammates' warmth, their voices, their love, the hands gripping him tightly, the lips pressing against his skin, the raw exultation of being together again.</p><p>Ann was almost hysterical as she and Morgana sang a frantic chorus of "You're back, you're back, you're back!..." as they clung to him, and he clutched them close to his chest with all he had.</p><p>"I am," he replied in a gasping voice, feeling himself grin wildly from the wonderful emotions dancing inside him. "Fuck, missed you so much…"</p><p>His cheeks hurt from how wide he was smiling, but nothing could remove that grin from his face, not even Futaba literally crawling all over him with a high-pitched whine. "Aow, aow, careful with the elbows, you menace!" He protested, his smile belying his words.</p><p>Akira, still plastered against his back with his arms wrapped around his shoulders, rolled them to the side, dislodging everyone so that he could hover over Goro, a feral smirk to his lips. "Say it!" He roared jubilantly, and Goro snorted in delight, knowing exactly what their leader was referring to. "Honey," he said breathlessly, in a mimicry of all those evenings Akira had teasingly greeted him in Leblanc. "Honey... I'm home!... "</p><p>"And awfully late at that!" Their leader snarked in return before stealing a kiss from him, a second before he was ejected from the tangle of limbs by a red-faced and grinning Haru and an exuberant Ryuji so that they could take his place and squeeze the hell out of Goro. He twisted and snaked his arms around them in delight, reveling in the sensation of their bodies tightly closing around him, and a moan of happiness rose from him as Makoto grabbed his cheeks roughly to pull him into a passionate kiss.</p><p>"You mad, mad, wonderful man!…" Emotion burned in Yusuke's eyes as his turn came, and he covered Goro's face in fervent kisses. His smile was bigger than anything Goro had ever seen on the other teen's face before. "Did you reshape reality just for us?"</p><p>"I don't know!" He blurted out with an incredulous laugh as he tried to sit up, still flabbergasted by everything that had happened in the last few minutes. "I don't know what I did... We... everyone wanted you back, and... I just..."</p><p>It was all too much. His mind was still reeling from everything, the calling card, Akira rescuing him, being reunited with his lovers... fuck, Sampo and Metatron's presences shining in his heart once again. He choked out a laugh of delight at the feeling and squeezed his teammates against him once again, letting himself be cuddled and kissed joyfully as he basked in that happiness he thought he would never feel ever again.</p><p>They settled around him, burying him in the middle of their tightly knit group, and he gladly let himself be manhandled in a comfortable position. Head tucked into the crook of Ryuji's neck, Goro sighed in pleasure under the kisses the other teen rained on his jaw and hair, and he adjusted his grip around Ann's waist as she snuggled against him, nose buried in the feathered collar of his coat. </p><p>"Everyone wanted you back," he repeated in a reverent whisper. "All those people who fought with us in Shibuya, who lent us their strength against Yaldabaoth... I <i>heard</i> them. I <i>felt</i> them. It was just like Christmas' Eve, I could feel their desire align with mine, and..."</p><p>"Those people, they established a bond with you, did they not?" Haru's eyes were shining with wonder when he straightened up to look at her. "Could it be that your power..."</p><p>"...reached through that bond to help them force the change in reality they wished for?..." Goro twisted between their bodies, eyes wide with marvel as he turned towards their leader. "So it worked, then... Joker... Akira, that room wasn't cognitive, you were in the real world!"</p><p>Leaning on his elbow with his free hand gently caressing Goro's nape, Akira shrugged with a smirk. "What's so surprising? I told you we'd come and steal you back."</p><p>They all chuckled, and Goro pressed his forehead affectionately against Akira's. "Don't make it sound so easy, I worked hard to allow you back out there, you know?"</p><p>"Well," Makoto quipped playfully, "thanks to all that you told the public about us, it seems like we now qualify as "not dead" in the collective consciousness of humanity."</p><p>"I think I understand," Morgana sent a gaze full of admiration to Goro. "Igor gave me life through the hope of humanity… you did the same through their wishes!"</p><p>A content smile graced Goro's lips. "I guess so. To be fair, the only thing that matters to me is that you have a place in the real world once again."</p><p>Ann snorted. "Well, as long as they don't change their minds about keeping us around and decide to banish us like Yaldabaoth."</p><p>"Oh, that would be bad," Haru frowned worriedly, before she clasped her hands and looked at them with a hopeful expression. "Then, we'll just have to show everyone that their trust in us is warranted and that they can always count on the Phantom Thieves!"</p><p>"Hell yeah," Ryuji replied, pumping his fist in the air. "No rest for us, there's a ton of rotten bastards waiting for a change of heart out there!" He grinned and ruffled Goro's hair playfully, despite the ex-detective half-hearted protest. "Not that you didn't already give the boot to a whole lot of them by yourself, dude!"</p><p>"Indeed, our champion of justice," Yusuke whispered adoringly. "The way you faced our enemies in that courtroom... you were marvelous, my friend. Truly magnificent."</p><p>They all chuckled and gave Goro proud smiles and pats on the back, and Goro felt himself blush at the attention, fighting against a bashful grin. Seeing the approval in their eyes, their admiration and gratitude for the role he had played in tearing down Shido's conspiracy, was worth every hardship he had endured since their parting. They were proud of him, he had done well by them. Goro had a hard time not to preen, seeing the pleased expressions on their faces.</p><p>"There still a lot to be done, tho'..." Akira winked at him. "What do you say? Wanna steal some more hearts with us?"</p><p>Ryuji grinned as he stared at Goro with eagerness. "Yeah! How about going after the guy who kidnapped you and made everyone think you were dead first? Let's make him confess to what he did!"</p><p>Their enthusiasm was infectious, and Goro had enough hatred in his heart for the people behind the interrogation earlier that the humiliation of a public confession seemed like a just punishment. But as he thought about it, something crossed his mind. An idea that had developed in the back of his brain for quite some time, but now, Goro knew it was time to share it with his teammates.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he tried to hide the sudden nervousness in his voice as he said: "If I may... I have another proposition for you..." He paused for a moment, a bit unsure, before meeting Akira's gaze. "We talked about it, after battling Sae. You remember, right?"</p><p>He saw Akira's eyes light up with acknowledgment as he recalled their conversation. "...An alternative to stealing hearts, right?"</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>The rest of the team clearly wasn't expecting this. Right, only Akira knew of his persisting unease with the concept of changing hearts. Taking comfort in the warm arms still wrapped around him, Goro hesitantly explained:</p><p>"A long time ago, I said on TV that we should never forcefully change a person's heart. I still stand by what I said" He restlessly clenched and unclenched his fingers. "Stealing hearts… is taking justice into our own hands, and forcing people to bend to our own vision of what is right and wrong..."</p><p>Morgana watched him with eyes wide with confusion. "B-but... but we save people! And we only target criminals!"</p><p>"Dude, where is this coming from?" Ryuji said with a betrayed expression. "You know we're doing this because the police ain't doing shit for those guys..." He was clearly intent on explaining himself, but Goro stopped him with a gesture.</p><p>"I know, and I agree with you. Those changes of heart did the world a lot of good. We saved a lot of people just by targeting a few individuals. But in the end, it's no better than what Yaldabaoth did when he twisted the population's mind to fit his vision of the world." He could see them flinch when the impact of those words hit them. "That we target people who "deserve it", that we only remove twisted desires, doesn't make it okay. We protected Tokyo's population from those who tried to shape them into obedient cattle... we cannot go around and try to shape them into law-abiding citizens. So..."</p><p>He straightened up, gaze full of steel and certitude. "No more forcefully changing hearts. No more control, no more playing with their minds and their will. We have no right to force our beliefs on people, even if they are pieces of shit."</p><p>A contemplative silence fell upon the group as they stared at him with hesitation. After a moment, Yusuke nodded quietly, a frown on his elegant face. "I understand the reasons behind your point of view. But are we supposed to let them live in peace then, despite their crimes?"</p><p>Goro scoffed. "Of course not. There are other ways to bring them to justice."</p><p>"Oh?" A glint of curiosity shone in Akira's eyes. "Pray tell us how, detective Akechi."</p><p>He thought back to some of the Mementos requests he had tackled during December and answered firmly: "Evidence. The kind that cannot be acquired by official means..." He met their eyes, and with a mischievous smile, he said: "...but throw some phantom thievery in the mix, expose the truth hidden within their palaces, and… just put it out there, for everyone to see. And let the public decide what to do with it."</p><p>"I see," Makoto whispered with interest, mind already parsing the potential behind Goro's idea. "It is true that shadows often claim out loud the extent of their crimes. If we could use that information to unearth real proof outside the Metaverse..."</p><p>With a satisfied grin, Goro continued. "We offer our targets a choice: either they confess voluntarily to their crimes, or we do it for them and expose everything we found to the public's eye. There will be no need to change their hearts: one way or another, they won't be able to pursue their crimes, with everyone aware of who they are and what they did. And after what happened with the conspiracy's trials, people will want them to face justice no matter what."</p><p>"You're right..." Haru nodded quietly before meeting his eyes. "I believe your trial brought a lot of changes to the system. Everyone followed it, all around the world. People are interested in what happens in the courtrooms now, and after all the corruption you unveiled, they'll ask for transparency."</p><p>Goro nodded determinedly. "And they will get it. It will become harder to just bury crimes and bribe judges. The public won't allow themselves to be manipulated and lied to any longer. We only need to bring the truth to light and leave the decision and judgment to them."</p><p>Then, after a few seconds, his expression mellowed, and he added sheepishly: "If... that's alright with you?"</p><p>There was a moment of silence as his teammates contemplated his proposition. Finally, Akira smiled softly as he met Goro's eyes and said quietly:</p><p>"Goro's right, what we do is not so different from Yaldabaoth's brainwashing." He rose to his feet, standing over them with his hands in his pockets, spine straight in his leader's posture. "As long as justice is served, let's leave those criminals'... rehabilitation to someone else. We should concentrate on revealing the truth to the public, not forcefully reforming our targets."</p><p>His words were met with approving nods from Makoto and Haru, but Ryuji let his head fall back on Goro's thighs with a groan.</p><p>"Aww man, I was starting to get the hang of that heart stealing shtick." He sighed, before giving a tentative grin to the group. "Meh, I suppose that as long as we get to bash some shadows' heads and send those bastards to prison, I'm still game."</p><p>Morgana let out a defeated sigh as he rolled to his feet too. "But that means... no more shiny treasures?..."</p><p>He grumbled in protest when Futaba grabbed him and squeezed his head playfully. "Hey, just because we're not going after their hearts anymore, doesn't mean we won't get to pillage their palaces anyway!" She cackled evilly. "And we'll get to blackmail some pretty bad guys too, so I'm totally for it."</p><p>Yusuke stared at her pensively. "Is this really something we should be proud of? Blackmail <i>is</i> a criminal offense."</p><p>"A-hem," Ann cleared her throat rather pointedly as she stared at the young artist, with an eyebrow raised, and Yusuke had the decency to look bashful as he added: "My first request for a nude drawing session notwithstanding, of course..."</p><p>Makoto chuckled with an embarrassed expression as she met Futaba and Goro's eyes. "I guess blackmail is something most of us have no qualms to use, right?" Her expression turned more serious. "But it's not as if we'll use it for our own gain. No matter what, the truth will come out. We'll just leave a chance to criminals to confess on their own."</p><p>Hands on her hips as she stood with Akira, Ann grinned impishly. "Confess, or we're going to steal the truth from your very heart... I think that sounds pretty cool!"</p><p>Goro couldn't contain a smile at their easy acceptance of his proposal. "So..." he asked hesitantly, eyes meeting Akira's. The Phantom Thieves' leader chuckled.</p><p>"Let's try it your way, love," he said with a fond smile. "It's going to be hard work, but... it feels like it's the right thing to do."</p><p>A hopeful feeling bloomed in his chest, and he let out a soft laugh of relief. In his chest, Sampo thrummed in approval, a reminder of the oath he had taken when he had sworn to his persona that he would defend humanity against those who sought to force their will upon it. His lovers understood. They would make it all right.</p><p>He accepted Ryuji and Makoto's hands and let them pull him to his feet and into another group hug that made him sigh with happiness. They released him after a few moments, and for the first time since his arrival, he tore his gaze away from his teammates to take stock of the place they were in.</p><p>"By the way... Where are we?"</p><p>He hadn't put much attention in the nondescript hangar they seemed to have ended up in, but at his words, they traded mischievous grins.</p><p>"Come take a look," Ann teased as she took his hand, and they led him towards the entrance. As they pulled the double-doors open in front of him, his mouth fell open.</p><p>"Welcome back to the Metaverse, Crow."</p><p>Goro stood breathless in front of the view that was presenting itself to his eyes. As far as they eye could see, a gigantic city seemed to stretch in all directions, from the deepest of abysses to the farthest reaches of the night sky. It looked like a scenery straight from an Escher's lithograph, of impossible buildings where perspective was an abstract concept, held aloft by steel cables and spiraling bridges. All around him, giant structures of concrete, metal and glass twisted in a strange multidimensional landscape spreading through a sea of stars. Some of those stars seemed so close that it looked like Goro could touch them if he reached with his hand. Others were dimmed and distant, and evoked memories of the closed doors of Mementos. </p><p>Mementos was no more, but this place… this place felt like something much, much bigger than his old hunting grounds, it felt…</p><p>"What is this place?" He breathed out, head tipped back as he took in the vertiginous dimensions of the world surrounding them. It was Makoto who answered.</p><p>"We're not quite sure, but we've been calling it the Nexus. Mona thinks this is collective consciousness of humanity itself."</p><p>He turned towards them, met their fond stares with his own incredulous smile.</p><p>"The whole humanity?… The whole world?…"</p><p>Somehow, he could definitely believe them. Even after traveling down the seemingly endless stairs of Mementos until he could reach its core, he had to admit that the cognitive version of Tokyo had nothing upon this new place. The structures seemed to spread over gigantic distances, enough that, should they follow the twisting roads and bridges, he was certain that they would lead to those stars that seemed so far away right now.</p><p>Did that mean that those stars could represent other cities? Other <i>countries</i>?</p><p>As if reading his thoughts, Yusuke added:</p><p>"We don't have access to everything yet, but according to Futaba, the whole of Japan has been unlocked to us since you testified. We were waiting for you to take a real look around."</p><p>Overwhelmed by the concept, he turned to Futaba for confirmation, and she brandished her phone playfully. Goro frowned as he saw the same application that he had glimpsed on Takeda's phone earlier. "Wait, what is this app?"</p><p>She smiled proudly at him while she tapped on her phone. "MetaNav 2.0, one hundred percent Oracle-made! We use it to navigate in here, but if I can hack some terminals in the real world with Prometheus, they can be used as bridges so we can have a precise destination when crossing over!"</p><p>He let out a small laugh at that. "So that's how Akira managed to get into my cell. You clever girl, I knew you would figure something out..."</p><p>She grinned proudly as he patted her on the head, and then she showed him the screen, now open to a three dimensional map of what could only be their current position.</p><p>He stared at the phone as she zoomed out, aghast. "This is going to take forever to explore…"</p><p>"Heh heh, this is where I come in!" Morgana stood proudly, paws on his hips. "Obviously, my bus form won't be enough to transport us across this landscape. But I've done a lot of research while Futaba was developing her app, and I learned that for some reason, humans seem to believe that cats are capable of running through star-filled skies for hours and hours!"</p><p>"Waaait a minute," Futaba's tone was full of suspicion. "You don't mean…"</p><p>"So if I manage to add those powers to my bus form, I should be able to transport you guys! The only setback is that I have to constantly sing this really annoying song that goes like ny…"</p><p>"MONA, NO!"</p><p>"DON'T YOU DARE!"</p><p>Morgana stared at them in bafflement. "…What? Why?!"</p><p>"Ahh, Mona," Goro chuckled nervously. "I believe it might be better if we found another solution. Don't worry, if we put our minds together, I'm sure we'll find something less… aggravating for everyone."</p><p>"We've got time, anyway," Akira said benevolently as he crouched to caress their small teammate's head. "There's already plenty of things to do in this area, with all of Shido's friends still running free."</p><p>Futaba interrupted him. "But first, we need to go see Sojiro!"</p><p>Ryuji grinned with delight. "And my mom!..."</p><p>"And my sister..." Makoto moaned with distress. "Oh, she's going to be so pissed at me!..."</p><p>They all laughed at that, hugging Makoto to try and reassure her as she started to panic. Goro couldn't contain a wild grin as he laid his chin over her head and wrapped his arms around her and Haru, trading amused stares with Yusuke as they all pressed together. It had been so long, he had missed their touch so much. Having them here once again in his arms, feeling the clasp of their hands around his shoulders and their caresses down his back... nothing could ever compare to it.</p><p>He hummed happily as the team's movements slowly became full of a familiar purpose. There was so much more to ask, so much more to understand, but the Metaverse could wait. The wandering hands tugging at his clothes and seeking his skin held priority and he let himself fall with his lovers, twisting his body with theirs in a now familiar pattern as their lips sought his.</p><p>He let them claim him once again, gently, playfully, lovingly, just like they had done that first night he had spent with them. It was a celebration, heartfelt and full of yearning, a welcome back after being separated for so long. Goro blinked away the joyful tears at physically becoming a part of them once again. They were finally reunited, both in bodies and in souls.</p><p>"I'm yours," he whispered in delight, reveling in the tangle of limbs, the mingling of breaths, the merging of bodies, surrounded by warmth, pleasure and love. "I'm yours, I'm yours…"</p><p>It felt like coming home, like finally settling down after a long and tiring day. As they lay together in an exhausted pile after the act, Goro smiled softly. He raised Ann's hand to gently press a kiss to its back, nuzzled into Morgana's fur and tangled his legs with Haru's.</p><p>"So," Futaba mumbled in the crook of his neck. "We definitely got our treasure back. I'd say our latest heist was a total success. All for saying it was our best one so far?"</p><p>He chuckled as they all agreed readily, and pulled Futaba closer to his chest. As far as he was concerned, the Phantom Thieves' most impressive heist had been when they had stolen his own heart, with the kindest, most gentle infiltration there could ever be, with lock-picks made of warm words and playful banter, with security systems neutralized by simple affection and acceptance.</p><p>He didn't know what the future held in store for him and his lovers, what kind of obstacles they would encounter, what kind of discoveries they would make. There was a new world waiting for them, with new rules to master and probably dangers aplenty. But he felt nothing but excitement, knowing that they would explore this new part of the Metaverse together, as a team.</p><p>Goro thought back to that fateful November night, Akira's hand waiting patiently for him, the shedding of his masks and his lies, their unconditional acceptance as they welcomed him in their midst. From a detective to a thief, from ruin to revival. The road had been hard, full of joy and pain, love and loss. But he would never regret where it had led him: right here at their side, in their arms and their hearts, a place just for him, where he <i>belonged</i>.</p><p>Akira snaked an arm around his chest, and he felt the Thieves' leader nose brush against his neck. A grin almost audible under the warmth of his voice, his lover murmured into his ear:</p><p>"Hope you are ready, love. We have a lot of work to do…"</p>
<hr/><p>That night, the giant screens of Shibuya went dark.</p><p>It was enough to make most of the passer-bys stop in their tracks and raise their heads in bafflement. The never-ending flow of ads and information was such a constant in the crossing that the sudden lack of lights coming from them felt uncanny. But as stunned murmurs and worried glances were exchanged, the screens suddenly came back to life, and a roar of triumph and exultation rose from the crowd at the sight of the familiar logo and the nine masked figures they displayed.</p><p>"Good evening Tokyo! Did you miss us?!"</p>
<hr/>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i><br/>
Now we have returned<br/>
To the kingdom come and all that’s ours is learned<br/>
Now we come to an age<br/>
Where truth and love are drowning out the rage</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Are you ready now?<br/>
Are you ready now…<br/>
When the truth comes down<br/>
I will be your voice</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>- <a href="https://youtu.be/VtJSGNrq2vQ">Your Voice, Les Friction</a><br/>
</i><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's all, folks! Hope you enjoyed the ending, and the story in itself, as I poured my heart and soul in this fic for the past year ^^; What a ride it's been… A huge thank to all of you, dear readers, your comments and your appreciation for the story are what gave me the fuel to finish this thing (in a way, you are all MY catalysts X3)</p><p>If it didn't display correctly, chapter's illustration can be found <a href="https://i.imgur.com/CbETEam.jpg">here</a> or <a href="https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/85345262">here</a>. For people who want a peak into Catalyst's "making of", I put some of my notes and a bunch of removed scenes and trivia on <a href="https://www.notion.so/Catalyst-trivia-c8785c6146e946f6a942d2dcc503cfcc">this page</a>. You can also find a page with all the story's illustrations inside.</p><p>Although the story is finished, there will still be some additional content. An epilogue should arrive one of these days as a parallel to the prologue <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042935">Never Again</a>, so don't forget to subscribe to the series to receive the notification. Also, I began writing some post-story ficlets for Kinktober, and I'll probably post them when I have enough chapters! And well... obviously, there are some other stories in the making… XD</p><p>Well, that's all… Once again, thank you for reading this fic, hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>